Lembranças de Uma Vida
by Livinha
Summary: Ariadne não esperava e tampouco queria se apaixonar por Sirius. Porém, ela não sabia o que o futuro lhe guardava. E que essas surpresas mudariam sua vida para sempre. -*- Sirius-PO; James-Lily; Remus-PO
1. Prólogo

**LEMBRANÇAS DE UMA VIDA**

"Mesmo me escondendo e fingindo, você era o único quem eu queria.

Agora, eu daria qualquer coisa apenas para ouvir sua voz de novo."

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Eu nunca achei que um dia gostaria de que a morte me levasse. Mas era isso que eu sentia naquele momento: de que eu morresse, que a terra me tragasse. Tudo isso pela dor imensurável que corroia cada parte de meu corpo. Sei que isso também era imensamente egoísta. Eu não devia estar desejando tal coisa com um garoto de catorze anos dependendo de mim. Um garoto que _nasceu _de mim e que eu amava demais.

Porém eu também não conseguia parar de desejar morrer. Eu estava chorando como nunca havia chorado antes. Nem quando eu imaginei que ele fosse um traidor, que entregara minha melhor amiga e a família dela a Voldemort, eu chorei dessa maneira. Nem pela morte de Arktos eu chorei dessa maneira.

A sorte é que meu filho não estava em casa. Ainda estava na França, inocente de tudo o que ocorrera naquela noite.

Mas logo meus pensamentos esqueceram-se de Nicola, meu amado filho, e foram para a pessoa que provocara essa imensa tristeza em mim. Embora provocar não seja a palavra certa, uma vez que ele não provocara sua própria morte. Ele apenas estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Ele apenas estava agindo como agiria com uma pessoa querida em perigo, principalmente sendo esta pessoa querida seu afilhado. Ou simplesmente ele agiria contra Voldemort, que mais uma vez estava forte e buscando seu insano poder.

Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Meus olhos ainda não conseguiam secar. As lágrimas caíam abundantes, sem trégua, acompanhando meu corpo que chacoalhava, convulsivo, por causa de meus soluços. Embora eu também achasse que fosse apenas a dor saindo pelos meus poros... Mas também sabia que ela não sairia de todo.

A voz de Severus reverberava continuamente em minha cabeça, as palavras ditas, embora com certo cuidado em consideração a mim, direta e cruelmente.

Morto, ele dissera. Bellatrix o matara. O mandara para o mundo dos mortos sem chance de eu sequer lhe dar um adeus, sem chance de dizer que o amava, que sabia que ele era inocente. Sem chance de dizer a ele que tínhamos um filho.

E pensar que eu poderia estar lá, ao lado dele na luta para ajudá-lo, me fez sentir mais raiva ainda de minha covardia...

Meu choro se intensificou e as lembranças de uma vida longínqua, feliz, começaram a aparecer em minha mente como os muitos filmes que eu gostava de assistir. Lembranças de uma vida que não era mais minha. E era apenas isso que eu tinha dele. Que eu tinha de nós. Lembranças...

* * *

**N/A – **E cá estou eu novamente! Como eu disse há... mil anos atrás..., eu decidi escrever uma continuação de "Encontro das Trevas", uma vez que a Ari não saía da minha cabeça. Mas, uma continuação um tanto by Viratempo. Será uma fic que se inicia na época em que a Ari esteve em Hogwarts, com mais sobre a amizade Ari/Lily, mais explicações sobre Ari/Severus... E, claro, como se sabe, Ari/Sirius, e o bastante de James/Lily que eu puder escrever, uma vez que eu amo esse casal. E para os que gostaram e querem explicações sobre outros pontos de EdT, terá também Ari/Charlie – honestamente, estou louca para chegar nessa parte, pois adorei escrever sobre os dois.

Bem, é isso, por enquanto. Logo o Capítulo 1 virá. Espero que tenham gostado desse prólogo, mesmo pequenino.

Para quem quiser ver a capa da fic, é só ir ao meu perfil.

Beijos a todos,

Livinha.


	2. Hogwarts

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Hogwarts**_

Tudo parecia ter começado quando eu tinha apenas dezesseis anos, ou ao menos era isso que eu sempre acreditei.

Minha vida não fora exatamente _feliz _quando eu estive com Sirius. Na verdade, podia-se dizer que era uma vida feliz, mas absurdamente teimosa – a teimosa, no caso, era eu mesmo. Mas, para chegar a Sirius, eu teria que começar do começo.

Eu cresci com meu irmão cuidando de mim. Meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era bebê. Arktos tinha apenas treze anos quando isso aconteceu. E eu digo que foi meu irmão quem cuidou de mim, pois é assim que me sinto, embora a gente tivesse ficado por cinco anos com minha tia Françoise, na França. Mas quando Arktos completou dezessete anos, a maioridade bruxa, e consequentemente terminou os estudos, nos mudamos para a Inglaterra.

Ele estudou aqui, na Inglaterra mesmo. Ele já estudava em Hogwarts antes dos meus pais morrerem e minha tia achou melhor não tirá-lo de lá, com ele tendo vários amigos.

Meus pais deixaram uma casa para nós, onde morei minha vida toda – fora, é claro, os cinco anos que vivi com minha tia Françoise. Koira, meu pai, não permitiu em testamento que vendêssemos a casa. Ele não deu motivos para isso, mas a vontade dele foi respeitada. Eu adorava a casa. Ela era grande e me dava espaço suficiente, já que Arktos parecia gostar de me prender por aqui junto da minha babá. Eu sabia que ele era bem explícito quanto a isso, pois o flagrei conversando com ela, uma vez.

– Não permita que Ariadne saia de casa sozinha, Sra. Morgan.

Ele fora bem redundante quanto a isso. Sentia-me sufocada, às vezes, mas o imenso jardim parecia compensar. E Elizabeth Morgan também era uma boa mulher, tanto é que, quando eu tivesse uma filha, gostaria de dar o nome dela.

Elizabeth fora uma mãe para mim. Ela cuidava de mim com tanto carinho que me emocionava, embora nunca mostrasse para ela diretamente. Como dizia Arktos, eu era arredia. Tão arredia como, bem disse antes, teimosa.

Teimosia era uma das minhas qualidades que sempre irritaram muito meu irmão.

Meus pais foram assassinados quando eu era bebê. Arktos nunca me disse como, mas eu percebia a dor nos olhos dele quando o fazia lembrar-se disso. E eu sempre agia feito uma adolescente imensamente teimosa e egoísta quando queria tirar algo dele acerca da morte dos meus pais. A gente brigou no dia anterior a que eu regressaria à minha escola de magia por causa disso. E sentada aqui na única cabine vazia que encontrei no Expresso de Hogwarts, não consegui segurar minha mente para a briga de ontem.

Ele estava me ajudando a arrumar minhas malas. Havíamos chegado da França há dois dias, onde passamos as festas de fim de ano na casa da tia Françoise. Ah, sim, tia Françoise também tinha uma filha, Aimeé. Uma grande amiga. A gente sempre cavalgava juntas quando eu ia até lá, nas férias de verão. A maior parte do tempo conversávamos sobre garotos. Ela tinha um total fascínio por um primo nosso em comum que às vezes visitava a mãe dela. Mas depois falo mais de Aimeé.

A questão é que Arktos foi me ajudar com minhas coisas. Não tinha muito, então a maior parte do tempo ficamos conversando no meu quarto. O problema é que eu não aguentava mais aquele silêncio dele acerca dos meus pais. Por todos os santos, eu já tinha dezesseis anos, não era uma criancinha que deveria ser poupada o tempo todo!

A conversa, ou briga, começou quando eu peguei um porta-retratos que tinha uma foto de meus pais, Arktos e eu segura em seus braços.

– Quando você vai me contar? – perguntei num sussurro para que não parecesse petulante demais. Na verdade, minha vontade era encará-lo tão irritada quanto eu estava por dentro.

– Sobre o quê? – ele retorquiu sem entender.

Eu apenas virei o porta-retratos para ele. Se o olhasse, Arktos com certeza veria a petulância em meus olhos. Porém apenas o retrato serviu para tirá-lo do sério.

– Não vou falar disso, Dina.

A censura na voz dele foi como um estopim, mas eu ainda respirei fundo.

– Por que não? – perguntei tentando me acalmar. – Eu não sou criança, Ark, não mais. E sou capaz de superar como nossos pais foram assassinados.

– Eu não vou te contar. Ponto.

– Eu tenho total direito! Você sabe disso! Eles também eram meus pais! – eu já estava gritando no final.

– Eu não estou dizendo o contrário – Arktos parecia estar rosnando para mim.

Ótimo. Eu também sabia rosnar. E se ele quisesse, eu até morderia!

– Eu sei que você pesquisou, foi atrás de alguma informação. Mesmo você falando que não sabe de nada, que ficou escondido, eu sei que você fez algo sim!

– Eu não cheguei a pesquisar muita coisa, se você quer realmente saber.

– Mas eu sei que você estava lá.

Ele ficou de costas para mim, tentando se acalmar. Éramos dois pavios curtos, eu sabia, mas independentemente de quem estourava, era sempre Arktos quem primeiro se acalmava. Então não foi diferente dessa vez.

– Eu não vi muito, Dina – ele suspirou e eu senti novamente a dor na voz dele. Ele parecia estar se culpando, e culpa era algo novo. Era eu quem sentia culpa pela morte de meus pais, contudo nunca contara isso a ele. Dessa vez eu maldisse minha intolerância e minha enorme língua.

– Por quê? – minha voz estava verdadeiramente sussurrada daquela vez, eu não forcei nada. Parecia que, se eu perguntasse um pouco mais alto poderia machucá-lo mais. E eu nunca machucaria Arktos. Ao menos tão intencionalmente. Ele pareceu compreender isso.

– Quando os assas-... Quando aquelas pessoas chegaram – ele falou, tentando consertar sua hesitação; Arktos não queria falar a palavra assassinos na minha frente –, mamãe Lya já me colocou dentro do guarda-roupas do quarto do hotel. Eu só pude escutar, Dina, não vi nada. Escutar já foi muito difícil. Mesmo eu tapando meus ouvidos, ainda ouvia os...

Ele hesitou, e eu não insisti. Acho que eu sabia o que ele diria. Ele ouvira os gritos de nossos pais. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

– Mas quando eu _**vi**_... - Arktos continuou, mas daquela vez eu realmente queria perguntar o que ele vira, já que ele continuava dentro do guarda-roupas. Ou ele pulara alguma parte, a parte que ele saíra de lá? Porém achei melhor esperar. Ele prosseguiu. – Chegou alguém que colocou aquelas pessoas para correr e então ele me encontrou no guarda-roupas. Papai Koira estava quase irreconhecível – eu custei ouvir quando Arktos falara isso. – Mamãe Lya estava melhor, mas...

– Quem foi até lá, Arktos? – achei melhor interromper um pouco aquela descrição mórbida.

Ele parecia hesitar em me dizer, mas eu não desviei meus olhos dos dele.

– Alexey – ele finalmente falou.

– Nosso primo? O que a Aimeé gosta?

– Ele mesmo. – Arktos riu. – Achei que ele era um imbecil, mas lá estava ele, nos ajudando. Pena que não chegou a tempo.

Então Arktos não disse mais nada. Eu voltei meu olhar para o porta-retratos que ainda estava seguro em minhas mãos e depois suspirei.

– Obrigada por me contar, Ark. De verdade – falei baixo, mas ele me ouviu.

– Por que você gostaria de saber, Dina? É uma história tão horrível.

– Eu precisava – falei sentindo minha garganta começar a se fechar ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos ardiam. Mas não segurei. Eu nunca segurava minhas lágrimas quando estava na frente de Arktos.

– Mas só está te fazendo mal, querida – ele falou daquele jeito que eu adorava enquanto me fazia sentar em minha cama.

– Agora. Está me fazendo mal agora, pois não sabia que nossos pais haviam sofrido desse jeito.

– Eles estão bem, agora, Dina. Estão em paz.

Eu meneei a cabeça, assentindo. No entanto, o sentimento de culpa me dominou novamente.

– Dina, o que realmente te fez perguntar essas coisas para mim? São os pesadelos? Você está tendo aquele pesadelo novamente?

Senti meu corpo tremer de maneira quase imperceptível. Neguei com um movimento da cabeça antes de responder:

– Eu ouvi você e a tia Françoise conversando sobre isso, antes de virmos embora. Por isso te perguntei novamente – confessei. – Eu não queria te machucar, Ark, fazendo você se lembrar de tudo.

Ele apenas sorriu, colocando uma mecha de meus cabelos atrás de minha orelha.

– Desde quando você fica espiando atrás da porta?

– Eu não fiquei espiando – falei com uma careta nos lábios. Respirei fundo duas vezes e quase desisti antes de continuar. – Ark?

– O quê?

– Por que eu estava envolta de um lençol preto? – perguntei diretamente me referindo ao que eu ouvira quatro dias atrás, nessas férias. Vi a surpresa no rosto de meu irmão.

– Eu não sei, Dina.

Ele não me olhou nos olhos quando me respondeu. Eu estava pronta para acusá-lo, porém preferi não ouvir a verdade. Algo me dizia que eu não gostaria. Que faria minha culpa ficar maior. Algo que me atormentava quando eu dormia, em meus pesadelos.

– Você acha mesmo que eles estão em paz?

– Sim - ele respondeu, parecendo estar aliviado por eu não ter dito outra coisa. Sim, ambos éramos covardes.

Eu suspirei.

– Acho que é isso que não me deixa enlouquecer.

– Enlouquecer mais – ele falou tentando colocar um pouco de humor em sua voz. Eu não aguentei e também soltei um riso que pareceu sair meio estrangulado por causa do meu choro e do medo que os pesadelos me causavam.

Depois, sabendo como eu gostava de ficar sozinha quando começava a chorar, Arktos apenas me deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e saiu do meu quarto.

– Se precisar de ajuda com a mala, me chame, ok? – ele falou antes de sair.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e voltei a arrumar minhas coisas.

Eu não o chamei de volta, pois o choro me deixou cansada. Então acabei dormindo e terminei de arrumar minhas coisas no dia seguinte. Não pensei mais na morte de meus pais ou na culpa que eu sentia, e muito menos nos pesadelos que me atormentavam há pouco mais de um ano.

Não havia muita gente na estação quando chegamos, pois Arktos deveria ir cedo para o trabalho, logo, acabamos "madrugando" aqui. Ele apenas me deixou numa cabine, me deu um beijo e foi embora.

Arktos estava tendo muito trabalho àquele ano. Um tipo de bruxo sádico parecia estar fazendo desaparecer muita gente, controlando outras, mas tudo na surdina. Ele me contara isso porque eu acabei reparando no rosto dele, um dia desses. Só que dessa vez nem minha teimosia o faria entrar muito em detalhes. Afinal, ele tinha que conter algumas coisas por ser auror e algumas informações não poderem vazar do Ministério.

Então, aqui estava eu, dentro de uma cabine com um trem que começou a encher-se há poucos minutos. Ainda tinha meia hora para que ele começasse sua viagem e mais tantas outras para que chegasse ao seu destino. A sorte é que logo minhas amigas chegariam para me fazer companhia, e com isso o tempo correria mais rápido.

E não deu outra. Quando olhei no relógio para verificar que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o trem partir, a porta da minha cabine se abriu revelando uma das pessoas que eu mais gostava – embora eu nunca, obviamente, falasse diretamente sobre isso tudo. Arredia, lembram?

– Oi, Ari!

– Olá, Lily! – correspondi seu enorme sorriso e a vi se jogar na poltrona à minha frente.

Lily Evans era minha melhor amiga em Hogwarts. Certo que isso provocava caretas em algumas pessoas, mas eu não ligava. Lily era uma pessoa especial, a qual eu conheci em meu segundo dia na escola que estávamos indo.

Estávamos perdidas no castelo e atrasadas para nossa primeira aula que seria Transfiguração. Já sabíamos, por ter ouvido alguns alunos mais velhos falarem, que a professora era uma carrasca. Nós nos encontramos num dos corredores do terceiro andar, afoitas e com os horários nas mãos. Precisávamos mesmo era de um mapa.

– Oi, por favor, você sabe onde é a sala da Profa. McGonagall? – Lily me perguntara parecendo que poderia me dar um enorme prêmio se lhe respondesse afirmativamente.

Mas eu estava tão perdida quanto ela.

– Não. – Então olhei para as vestes dela e não segurei uma careta. – Mas _você _deveria saber! É a chefe da sua casa!

Lily não gostou do que eu disse.

– E você por acaso sabe onde que fica a sala de aula do Prof. Slughorn? – me desafiou. Eu quis rir.

– Claro que sei – falei sem segurar um meio sorriso.

– Certo. Ponto para você.

Claro que eu não contaria a ela que não fazia ideia de onde realmente era a sala do Prof. Slughorn.

Nós continuamos procurando pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade até que encontramos a sala de aula. Soltamos, ao mesmo tempo, o ar, aliviadas. Isso nos fez sorrir uma para a outra.

– Com licença, professora? – Lily falou quando abriu a porta.

Eu rolei meus olhos pela voz estranhamente submissa dela. Qual é, éramos alunas atrasadas, não duas elfos domésticas. Mas acho que foi melhor assim do que como eu pensei em entrar na sala, escondida. Aquela professora com certeza me notaria.

– Perderam-se no meio do caminho senhoritas... – ela consultou a lista de nomes que tinha em cima da mesa dela para continuar – Evans e Lakerdos?

Nós duas levantamos as mãos quando ouvimos nossos nomes, cada uma no momento certo.

– Na verdade sim, professora – falei sem querer ser grosseira, mas ela pediu a verdade, não pediu? Mas minha língua não parou por aí. – Sabe que seria interessante dar um mapa para os alunos nessas primeiras semanas de aula? – perguntei enquanto me sentava numa mesa vazia, dividindo-a com Lily. – Essa escola é realmente perigosa para nos perdermos.

– Não acho que tenha necessidade, Srta. Lakerdos – a professora me respondeu friamente. – Se fosse o caso, todos teriam chegado atrasados.

Certo, ela argumentava melhor do que eu. Também, era _bem _mais velha do que eu. Porém eu apenas dei de ombros com o que ela disse, mas não tive coragem de olhá-la quando o fiz. Apesar de ser teimosa e petulante, eu ainda tinha amor à vida.

Lily, obviamente, me censurou no momento que conseguiu uma brecha.

– Você é doida? Respondendo a uma professora?

– Ela perguntou, não perguntou? Eu respondi, oras.

Ela então me olhou de cima a baixo, como se me analisasse. Percebi na hora qual era o problema dela: minhas roupas. Slytherin. A palavra arrogância deveria estar estampada em minha testa, para ela.

– Algum problema, Evans? – perguntei indiferentemente e a vi semicerrar os olhos, embora também corasse as bochechas levemente.

– Eu não vou ter problemas por causa de alguém da Slytherin. Com certeza a professora marcou nossos rostos e vai me associar a você.

Eu me segurei para não gargalhar. Esperei que a professora desviasse a atenção para o outro lado e sussurrei:

– Pode ficar tranquila, pois, como você bem deve saber, Slytherin e Gryffindor não se misturam.

Depois disso, não podendo responder já que a professora realmente parecia estar prestando atenção em nós, Lily mostrou-se incrivelmente carrancuda. O que piorou quando eu levantei da carteira assim que deu o sinal indicando o fim da aula.

Mas apesar deste primeiro encontro, eu não pensei duas vezes, alguns meses mais tarde, quando a percebi com problemas.

Uma das coisas mais hipócritas que os bruxos sentem está em relação ao sangue ser puro. Cem porcento bruxo. E Lily era a primeira bruxa da família dela – e família estou me referindo a geração. Claro que, quando os hipócritas preconceituosos descobrissem não a deixariam em paz.

Eu estava voltando da biblioteca e vi dois alunos também do primeiro ano seguindo ela, falando coisas nada agradáveis. Quando eles passaram por mim, percebi que Lily estava se segurando para não chorar.

Eu nunca fui altruísta. Nunca tomei as dores dos outros. A não ser quando realmente me importava com tal pessoa – o que até aquele dia se limitava apenas a Arktos e minha babá Elizabeth. Porém, vendo Lily daquela maneira, pega totalmente desprevenida por um preconceito idiota, eu não pensei duas vezes e já azarava aqueles dois moleques, também da Slytherin, com o único feitiço que eu sabia. Os tentáculos em seus rostos até que ficaram engraçados...

Desde então eu e Lily nos tornamos inseparáveis, uma vez que eles não me viram e muito menos falariam para alguém que uma "sangue-ruim" os azarara.

E é exatamente por isso que muitos torciam o nariz quando nos viam juntas: Gryffindor e Slytherin. O que muitos julgavam como água e óleo, na verdade poderia se misturar sim. Além disso, eu nunca consegui gostar de muitas pessoas da minha casa. Então acabei saindo no lucro com Lily.

– Como foram as festas, Lily? – perguntei a ela, voltando para a realidade.

Lily fez uma careta.

– Tirando Petunia, foi maravilhoso. Agora ela está com um projeto de porco como namorado.

Eu tive que rir ao ouvir aquilo.

– Projeto de porco?

– Sério, Ari, o cara se parece com um. Só falta o rabo e o nariz de tomada.

– Bem, você pode arranjar isso, então.

– Sabe que às vezes foi tentador, mas se eu fizesse, seu irmão teria que usar a influência dele para não me mandarem a Azkaban.

– Quem seria mandada para Azkaban? – uma voz suave perguntou à porta da cabine. Lily e eu nem sequer paramos de rir para responder.

– Lily – falei.

– Por quê?

– Por querer completar a transformação no meu cunhado – Lily falou. – Clair, ele _parece _um porco.

Clair apenas meneou a cabeça enquanto se sentava ao lado de Lily.

Clair McKennit também era minha amiga, e assim como Lily, ela era da Gryffindor. Com Clair a amizade aconteceu por consequência, já que ela era amiga de Lily primeiramente. Adorava ela. Ao contrário de mim, Clair era toda doçura e altruísmo. Às vezes chegava a me irritar. Eu achava que o fato de ela ser muito esquecida das coisas ajudava nessa pose angelical.

A viagem se seguiu rapidamente depois que estávamos nós três e logo chegamos a Hogsmeade. Lá fora estava um frio rascante e nunca agraciei tanto as carruagens de Hogwarts.

Quando atravessamos os portões da propriedade, ouvi Lily gemer.

– Que foi? – Clair perguntou antes que eu o fizesse.

– Olhem só quem está logo na entrada – ela falou entre os dentes.

Clair e eu colocamos nossas cabeças para fora da carruagem apenas um pouco para que conseguíssemos visualizar o que quer que aborrecera Lily, embora já soubéssemos de antecedência. Apenas uma pessoa poderia deixá-la assim. Portanto, não foi com grande surpresa que visualizamos James Potter bem em frente à porta de carvalho do castelo.

Ele e os amigos pareciam estar numa batalha árdua de bolas de neve. Uma dupla para cada lado. Obviamente, a dupla dinâmica Potter-Black estava formada contra Remus e Pettigrew. Não consegui segurar um sorriso de satisfação quando uma bola de neve especialmente grande acertou em cheio a cara do Pettigrew.

– Idiotas – rosnou Lily.

– Eu gostei da cara do Pettigrew.

– Não sei o que você tem contra ele, Ari – Clair falou calmamente enquanto descia da carruagem que acabara de parar.

– Eu tenho tudo – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Ele falta beijar o chão por onde o Potter e o Black andam. Se bem que às vezes eu acho que ele faz isso, às escondidas – zombei.

Clair meneou a cabeça, mas Lily sorriu. Ela estava mais acostumada com minhas palavras rudes, Clair gostava de me censurar a maior parte do tempo.

Lily e eu bem que queríamos passar diretamente, sem que aqueles garotos nos notassem, mas seria impossível. Clair estava namorando Remus, e tanto o Potter quanto o Black pareciam ter uma antena para nos captar quando passávamos.

Eu lancei um olhar para Clair e Remus juntos. Eles pareciam tão perfeitos assim. Não consegui conter um sorriso. Remus merecia depois de tudo o que passou e ainda com certeza passará. Mas logo meu sorriso sumiu quando percebi quem parara na minha frente e de Lily.

– Oi, Lily! – James Potter a cumprimentou efusivo. Vi Lily bufar ao meu lado. – Lakerdos.

– Potter – respondi tão _educada _quantoele.

O fato de Lily bufar com a aproximação do Potter era que, segundo o mesmo, ele era apaixonado por ela. Claro que isso era completamente questionável, uma vez que ele sempre bancava o idiota completo, principalmente perto dela. Ele dizia que era para impressioná-la. Mas de imaturidade, Lily não queria nem saber.

Lily, assim como eu, achava que ele apenas se empenhava em conquistá-la por orgulho ferido. Ela foi a única quem se negou a sair com ele - não que ele chamasse _todas _as garotas da escola. Eu não estava nessa lista, graças a Deus! Afinal, ele não se rebaixaria chamando uma garota da Slytherin para sair. Como minhas amigas - e os amigos dele também -, Potter pertencia à Gryffindor.

No entanto, por mais que eu gostasse de ver a Lily desprezando aquele infeliz, não fiquei nos jardins esperando por Clair como ela. Meu destino eram as masmorras das serpentes, não a torre dos leões. Então, antes que os outros amigos do Potter se aproximassem, eu já seguia meu caminho.

Rapidamente, por conhecer alguns atalhos, cheguei à entrada do meu salão comunal.

– Sangue-puro – suspirei.

Logo me encaminhei para meu dormitório, embora passasse os olhos pelo salão para ver se encontrava algum conhecido. Mas o único quem eu gostaria de encontrar, não estava ali.

Eu gostava de pertencer à Slytherin, embora tenha suspirado quando disse a senha para entrar aqui. Identificava-me com a filosofia de Salazar Slytherin, um dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Eu era ambiciosa, não fugia de uma boa briga, porém nunca as procurava, e sempre estava armada para defender o que me era caro. Ah, sim, e o mais importante: eu conseguia ser escorregadia como uma cobra, quando queria.

No entanto, ao contrário do que mais era prezado pela Casa de Slytherin, eu não via problema algum que os trouxas adentrassem nosso mundo se soubessem fazer magia ou se relacionassem-se com magos. Um bruxo poderia muito bem gostar de um trouxa e vice-versa.

Claro que esse pensamento, além de minhas amizades, faziam meus colegas de casa terem uma boa distância de mim. Eles só se aproximavam quando queriam me ofender. Acho que o sonho de consumo deles era eu me enfiar em meu dormitório, fechar o cortinado de minha cama e me depreciar por isso até recuperar minha sanidade. E agora, olhando ao redor e notando rostos _muito amigáveis _por aqui, a vontade de dizer que sanidade também não era uma de minhas grandes qualidades queimava em minha garganta.

Porém, limitei-me em apenas sorrir para mim mesma e realmente seguir para meu quarto. Eu gostaria muito de um banho naquele momento para me aquecer. Desejei que o banheiro dos monitores estivesse vazio...

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro capítulo, com algumas informações. Acho que, depois do Prólogo "meio perdido", esse capítulo norteou um pouco, não? Rsrs.

Porém, antes de responder e agradecer pelos coments, só uma coisinha: o Prólogo se passou na morte do Sirius, em "Ordem da Fênix", mas essa cena não consta em "Encontro das Trevas". Por isso que achei interessante começar essa nova história dessa maneira. E, só mais uma coisinha: não é necessariamente necessário (hein?) ter lido "HP e o Encontro das Trevas" para ler essa daqui. Vai dar pra entender do mesmo jeito... =D

Espero que todos tenham gostado.

**Diana W. Black: **sim, mana! Essa história promete emocionar e fazer rir! Afinal, com o humor que a Ari tem, não há como não rir de algumas coisas. Obrigada! Beijos, te amo.

**Kelly: **Ah, amore! Eu não pensei em outro absurdo... E postar essa fic foi meio do tipo: ah, vam'bora! Eu ia te falar, mas assim que decidi, você saiu do skype..hihi.. E, sim, você é a que menos pode reclamar..kkkkk... E..um ano? Nossa... Por isso que minha saudade deles também só aumentava..rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado, querida!

Beijos,

Livinha.


	3. Severus Snape

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Severus Snape**_

Hogwarts nas férias era entediante para mim, por isso mesmo que eu sempre ia para casa nas festas. Se era para morrer de tédio, que fosse ao lado de meu irmão. Mas havia gente que discordava de mim. E um dos que realmente se empenhavam era meu primo, Severus Snape. Eu não o culpava, muito pelo contrário. Se eu tivesse um idiota como pai também preferiria ficar na escola. A mãe de Severus também não ajudava em nada.

Éramos primos em primeiro grau, Severus e eu. Nossas mães eram irmãs. Às vezes, depois que Arktos e eu viemos morar definitivamente em Londres, tia Eileen mandava Severus lá para casa durante o verão. Ele era estranho, ficando enfiado no quarto de hóspedes quase o tempo todo. Apenas há um ano, finalmente, ele pareceu se socializar comigo de maneira mais – digamos – aprazível. E foi do nada, sem me avisar ou prevenir. Foi estranho. Mas gostei. Severus era um bom amigo se não levasse em consideração seu fascínio por arte das trevas ou não ligasse para suas oscilações de humor – mas disto eu não podia culpá-lo muito.

Ele era da Slytherin também, mas não estava no salão comunal quando cheguei. Então, assim que tive oportunidade fui procurá-lo no lugar mais óbvio: a biblioteca.

Eu realmente gostava de estudar, mas Severus era viciado. Ele sempre procurava por mais e mais conhecimento, tanto é que tivera NOMs suficientes para fazer qualquer matéria no sexto ano. Ele até inventou alguns feitiços. Havia um que eu sempre usava quando alguém conseguia me tirar do sério. Era engraçado, depois que eu lançava o feitiço, ver a pessoa sair correndo para a enfermaria com as unhas dos pés crescendo sem parar e rapidamente.

Sei que Severus também inventava outros feitiços não tão engraçados. Quando o censurei por isso, uma vez, ele ficou uma semana sem falar comigo. Depois disso, não o censurei mais, mas não conseguia controlar minhas expressões desgostosas quando o via relacionado às artes das trevas.

Finalmente cheguei à biblioteca, indo logo para o canto que eu sabia onde ele gostava de estudar. E lá estava ele, rodeado de livros.

– Até que enfim te achei! – falei animadamente, mas com a voz um pouco baixa. Não queria que Madame Pince, a bibliotecária mal-amada de Hogwarts, viesse nos censurar. Aquele lugar era um santuário para ela.

– Olá, Dina! – ele sorriu para mim.

Os olhos de Severus pareceram brilhar quando me cumprimentou, mas acho que foi impressão. Sentei-me ao lado dele.

Além de Arktos, ele era o único quem me chamava de Dina. Os outros me chamavam apenas de Ari. Severus parecia gostar muito dessa exclusividade.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu de lado antes de responder:

– Você não vai gostar de saber. – Minha expressão desgostosa apareceu automaticamente, e ele completou: – Brincadeira, Dina. Estou apenas estudando.

Torci meus lábios com isso.

– Muito engraçado, Severus.

Ele soltou um riso pelo nariz.

– Você está estudando o quê? – perguntei apenas para manter a conversa; estava com saudades dele. Puxei um dos livros que estavam sobre a mesa. Não me surpreendeu que fosse sobre poções, a maior especialidade de Severus junto com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, outra disciplina nossa.

– Poções – ele disse enquanto anotava algo no livro dele.

Fiquei em silêncio, folheando alguns livros sem no entanto prestar muita atenção.

– Como foi de feriado?

– Legal – dei de ombros. – Passei na casa da tia Françoise e de Aimeé.

– Hum...

– E você? – Vi Severus fazer uma careta com os lábios quando perguntei. – Tão ruim assim?

– Não tão ruim. Consegui adiantar bastante a matéria. Não será difícil, se quer saber.

– Você ficou o tempo todo aqui dentro? – me espantei, embora controlasse o volume de minha voz para não chamar a atenção de Madame Pince.

– Aqui, no salão comunal...

Conviver com Severus me deu a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor. Ainda havia muitas coisas que ele me escondia, e eu sabia disso, mas também havia pontos que eu conseguia diagnosticar perfeitamente, convivendo há um ano com ele. E a indiferença na voz do meu primo, àquele momento, pareceu-me demasiada.

Poucas coisas conseguiam aborrecê-lo verdadeiramente também para que ele tivesse que forçar sua frieza em cada gesto e palavra. O tom que ele usou, é claro, mostrava que ele estava bastante aborrecido com o que quer que tivesse acontecido no período das festas.

– Você ficou apenas aqui e no salão comunal? – perguntei enquanto virava meu corpo na direção do dele.

Severus também me conhecia bem, portanto, obviamente ele percebeu o que eu notara.

– Não fui muito para os jardins. Lotado demais – ele resmungou, debruçando-se no livro que estava lendo.

Eu bufei. Minha memória automaticamente foi para os garotos que encontrei assim que cheguei em Hogwarts.

James Potter e Sirius Black eram umas perfeitas pragas na vida de Severus. Alguma coisa em meu primo – e eu realmente não fazia ideia do que pudesse ser – fazia aqueles dois se engraçarem com ele de todas as maneiras. Uma vez ouvi o Potter dizer que apenas a existência de meu primo o aborrecia. Bufei novamente. A existência do _Potter _me aborrecia, a dele e a do Black. Não sabia como Remus andava com eles e os aturava tanto, sendo uma pessoa tão legal.

– O que aqueles dois imbecis fizeram? – eu realmente rosnei quando fiz essa pergunta.

– Nada que eu não conseguisse resolver.

Severus olhou para mim ao me responder. Como sempre, ele se irritava com minha intromissão nessa situação. Porém, o que eu deveria fazer senão defendê-lo? Ele era meu primo! E por mais estranha que fosse nossa amizade, eu realmente me importava com ele!

– Ah, claro! – falei com sarcasmo e rindo. Ouvi Madame Pince soltar um "shh" de onde estava. Não liguei para ela. – Você resolveu tão bem que nem sequer se aproximou novamente dos jardins.

Severus levantou-se da cadeira e recolheu alguns dos muitos livros que ocupavam aquela mesa. Eu o irritara, mas ainda assim queria minha resposta. Não para aborrecê-lo, apenas para saber que feitiço usaria para lançar naqueles dois anormais.

Quando ele foi guardar os livros, fui atrás dele.

– Severus – comecei, mas ele me cortou com sua voz mais arrastada que o normal.

– Eu já disse que resolvi, Ariadne. Cuide dos seus problemas que eu cuido dos meus.

Fechei a cara, não querendo aceitar em ficar no meu canto. Virei-me para sair dali. Ótimo! Ele não me contaria. Então eu pecaria pelo excesso quando me encontrasse com aqueles dois mongóis.

Os dedos de aço de Severus fecharam-se em meu pulso, segurando-me, para em seguida virar-me para ele. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de raiva quando ele sibilou:

– Cuide dos _seus _assuntos, Ariadne.

– Mas Severus...

– Dos _seus_!

Ele então saiu, deixando-me sozinha. Sabia que ele estava indo para o salão comunal, mas não o seguiria. Não queria brigar com ele logo quando acabara de chegar à escola.

Não o vi novamente àquele dia e nem ao café da manhã do dia seguinte – quando as aulas se iniciaram. Fiz uma careta com os lábios ao notar que ele estava agindo infantilmente.

Tomei meu suco e comi os ovos o mais rápido que pude, apressando-me para sair do Salão Principal, mas alguém me chamou assim que me levantei.

– Hei, Ari, espere por nós!

Era Lily, e juntamente com ela vinham Clair e Remus.

– Bom dia – os três me cumprimentaram.

Eu respondi e fomos para a aula de Transfiguração. Não conversamos muito no caminho; Clair e Remus estavam ocupados demais com eles mesmos e com certeza Lily notara minha cara emburrada.

– Brigou com seu primo? – ela me perguntou. Dei-lhe um meio sorriso como resposta, como se a constatação dela fosse óbvia demais.

Depois que Severus e eu ficamos amigos, sempre íamos juntos para as aulas – salvo quando brigávamos. Claro que Lily não deixaria de notar isso e também comentar.

– Não foi bem uma briga – falei. Esperei um pouco para continuar, querendo escolher as palavras certas. Severus odiaria saber que contei a alguém o motivo de seu aborrecimento. – Ele não quis me contar uma coisa e eu o pressionei. Ah, você sabe como eu sou – completei, me defendendo, ao ver Lily rolar os olhos.

– É, eu sei. Você só parou depois do décimo "não", e mesmo assim à contragosto. – Ela sorriu para mim.

Eu bufei.

– É que...

– O quê?

– Nada – falei, gesticulando com minha mão para ela também esquecer o assunto. Porém, dez segundos depois, eu continuei falando, sem aguentar. – É que ele não precisava reagir dessa maneira tão infantil, sem falar comigo, sabe? A situação não pedia tanto.

– Ari – Lily me chamou e eu a olhei –, você é insistentemente chata quando quer, sabia?

Eu torci meus lábios em uma careta. Não respondi à Lily como ela bem merecia, pois havíamos acabado de entrar na sala de aula. Como minha querida amiga em profetizara anos atrás, a Profa. McGonagall havia nos "marcado". Ou talvez o olhar gelado dela tivesse sido apenas par a mim, já que nunca consegui controlar minha língua dentro da boca.

Sentamo-nos na terceira mesa. Eu me recusava completamente em me sentar na primeira carteira, mas como Lily não gostava da última, entramos num acordo: o meio. Eu procurara por Severus quando entrei na sala, e lá estava ele, sentado com Evan Rosier – um tremendo idiota, em minha opinião.

Quando a professora começou a encher o quadro-negro de teorias mais aprofundadas sobre Animagia, peguei um pedaço diferente de pergaminho e escrevi:

_Eu não sou chata, nem insistente. A culpa é do seu _namoradinho _que importunou meu primo, nesse feriado. Ele e o Black._

Claro que em vez de dizer Potter, dizer _namoradinho _foi para descontar a provocação de Lily. Como sempre, ela bufou de raiva ao ver aquilo. A vi escrever algo irritadamente e tive que rir.

_Não tenho NADA a ver com o imbecil do Potter! Mas o que aqueles dois fizeram?_

_Eu ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir, _escrevi em resposta. _Dessa vez, Sev ficou realmente irritado com minhas TRÊS insistências._

_Só três? Bem, você está melhorando. _Vi Lily sorrir depois que eu li. Eu apenas rolei os olhos ao ler aquilo.

Entretanto, eu ainda sentia raiva, tanto pela minha situação com Severus quanto pelo fato dos dois maiores idiotas de Hogwarts pegarem tanto no pé dele.

Olhei para trás, procurando por Potter e Black. Eles sempre sentavam ao fundo da sala de aula, independentemente de qual aula fosse. Eu os encontrei rapidamente, copiando o que a Profa. McGonagall continuava a passar no quadro-negro. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei olhando para eles, porém acho que foi muito, pois senti o cotovelo de Lily em minhas costelas. Isso me fez pular na minha cadeira, o que chamou a atenção da professora.

– Algum problema, Srta. Lakedos?

– Não, senhora – respondi rapidamente.

Copiei algumas palavras e olhei novamente para trás. Potter sorriu para mim e depois Black. O Potter logo desviou o olhar, mas seu amigo não. Ele só voltou sua atenção para suas anotações um tempo depois, e parecia se divertir com algo.

– Srta. Lakerdos.

– Sim? – perguntei alto demais, e daquela vez eu saltei mais ainda de minha cadeira. A sala toda riu, embora eu tenha visto Lily menear a cabeça ao meu lado.

– Se quiser dizer algo ao Sr. Potter ou ao Sr. Black, sinta-se à vontade.

– Não quero falar nada, professora – resmunguei.

– Tem certeza? Fique à vontade, senhorita.

– Eu estou à vontade, professora, obrigada.

McGonagall crispou mais ainda os lábios finos ao ouvir aquilo. Obviamente eu já sabia o que estava por vir, então me afundei um pouco na cadeira.

– Menos cinco pontos para a Slytherin, Srta. Lakerdos.

Ouvi os outros alunos da minha casa resmungando, mas ninguém diria alguma coisa contra a professora. Eu não liguei para isso, entretanto. Recuperaria fácil esses pontos em outra aula. O problema foi conseguir ficar sem virar para encarar Potter e Black novamente até que eles percebessem que eu os mandava para o inferno apenas com o olhar.

Assim que foi indicado o fim da aula de Transfiguração, levantei-me rapidamente e disse para Lily que alcançaria Severus. Queria conversar com ele antes de chegarmos ás masmorras para a aula de Poções. Eu não consegui alcançá-lo com a velocidade que eu queria, uma vez que meu primo parecia o diabo fugindo da cruz.

Rolei os olhos, irritada mais ainda com essa infantilidade exacerbada.

No entanto, antes que virasse o corredor da sala de Poções, consegui alcançar Severus.

– Hei! – o chamei enquanto o segurava pelo braço. Ele se livrou do meu toque como se houvesse levado um choque. – Que foi? – assustei-me.

– Nada – Severus me respondeu com azedume. – O que você quer?

Esperei que Rosier se afastasse, então falei:

– Conversar com você, por um minuto. Podemos?

– Temos aula, agora.

– Eu sei, Severus. – Fiquei na frente dele para que não fugisse de mim. – Olhe, me desculpe se o irritei ontem, à esse ponto, 'tá legal? – disparei. – Não foi minha intenção, só queria ajudar.

– Então me ajude não tendo pena de mim, Ariadne. Não preciso disso, nem de você, nem de ninguém.

E ri, sem humor.

– Caso te interesse, Severus, nunca tive pena de você. A questão é que me irrita ver aqueles dois imbecis agirem feito dois covardes contra você! Eu só quero ajudar para que a situação se iguale, não por te achar incompetente!

Fiquei ofegante ao dizer tudo aquilo, tanto pela raiva quanto por ter praticamente corrido para alcançar o fujão à minha frente. Mas ao menos Severus pareceu acreditar no que eu disse.

– Vamos entrar logo, você já perdeu cinco pontos hoje. Não quer perder mais, quer?

Dei um leve sorriso enquanto o acompanhava para uma mesa vazia. Acenei para Lily, que já estava lá dentro, mostrando que não me sentaria com ela daquela vez. Ela sorriu em resposta, e logo o lugar ao lado dela era ocupado por uma aluna da Gryffindor.

– Quer dizer que você não está mais irritado comigo? – perguntei para Severus enquanto separava meus materiais.

– Eu não vou ficar se você não se intrometer.

Suspirei enquanto abria meu livro na página que o Prof. Slughorn pedira.

– Severus, eu gosto de você – sussurrei de modo que apenas ele me ouvisse –, e me preocupo também. Você é meu primo, pelo amor de Deus! – Peguei algumas raízes e cortei uma pequena parte para então continuar, quase exasperada. – O que você quer que eu faça enquanto aqueles dois anormais te perseguem gratuitamente? Coma Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores?

Porém ele não respondeu à minha pergunta, mais concentrado em cortar suas próprias raízes. Eu resolvi fazer o mesmo. Pelo visto, Severus não responderia às minhas perguntas decentemente àquele dia.

Somente quando alcançávamos o fim da aula, nossas poções praticamente prontas, que ele conversou comigo.

– Por que você ficou encarando aqueles dois na aula da McGonagall?

A voz dele me assustou e eu quase errei a dosagem, colocando duas patas de morcego ao invés de uma.

– Primeiro porque eu queria saber o que havia acontecido, nem que fosse por osmose. – Mexi minha poção, com uma careta nos lábios. Não estava gostando do resultado.

– Por osmo... Como?

– Osmose – eu ri. – Do mais concentrado para o menos concentrado. Coisa de trouxas – emendei, ao que ele fez uma expressão desgostosa.

– Por que não estou surpreso...

– Só que depois eu fiquei olhando para ver se conseguia desintegrar os dois apenas com o olhar – dei de ombros. Então suspirei. – Por que sua poção está mais clara do que a minha?

– Porque a minha está correta – Severus respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Sabia que o Black não parou de encarar você um minuto na aula de Transfiguração?

– Verdade? – perguntei um pouco entediada. – Eu senti mesmo que alguém me encarava, mas não me virei por causa da professora. Só não sabia que era um idiota que me olhava tanto...

– E ele está olhando para cá agora.

– Como você sabe? Ele está ao fundo da sala – espantei-me.

– Eu apenas sei – Severus resmungou. Ele não parecia estar gostando daquela atenção toda que o Black me direcionava. Bem, eu também não achava nada boa.

Sem me segurar ou sequer disfarçar, virei-me rapidamente para trás, vendo que Black realmente me encarava. Eu esperava um olhar petulante quando me virasse e não um olhar tão perscrutador. Aquilo me desconcertou e incomodou, mesmo que três segundos depois ele tenha assumido sua pose irritantemente arrogante. Ele piscou um olho para mim e sorriu de lado. Senti minhas faces corarem de raiva.

– O idiota estava mesmo olhando para cá – falei com uma careta quando me virei para frente.

– Eu disse a você.

– Aposto que ele está planejando aprontar alguma coisa junto do Potter – falei óbvia.

Severus, entretanto, não concordou comigo.

– Eu não teria tanta certeza disso – ele falou entre os dentes.

– Por quê? O que você sabe?

– Nada.

Severus recolheu uma amostra de sua poção e levou para o professor Slughorn, que o elogiou, entusiasmado. Velho puxa-saco. Eu fiz o mesmo antes que desse o final da aula, e quando voltei, vi que Severus já terminava de ajeitar todas as suas coisas.

– Espere um minuto que arrumo as minhas, assim vamos juntos para o salão comunal.

– Tudo bem.

Preferi não perguntar sobre o que ele quis dizer com o "Eu não teria tanta certeza disso" e pelo lapso de mau humor. Primeiro porque eu sabia que brigaríamos novamente. Segundo porque Severus realmente não me diria nada. E, finalmente, porque ele parecia verdadeiramente chateado com o que quer que tivesse acontecido. E eu realmente acertei em não questioná-lo, pois a companhia de Severus tornou-se bem melhor depois.

No decorrer dos dias, eu quase não tive tempo para lembrar em perguntar a ele sobre essa situação também. Isso se devia por minha mente estar muito ocupada com o monte de deveres que os professores passavam. As aulas por si só já eram puxadas, ainda tínhamos que fazer trabalhos e mais trabalhos. Além de tudo isso, ainda havia o quadribol.

Eu era apanhadora do time da Slytherin. Consegui esse posto a muito custo, pois o tentava desde o meu quarto ano na escola, e o consegui apenas no sexto porque o último apanhador se formou ano passado. Porém eles não pareciam arrependidos em ter-me no time, ao fim de tudo.

Semestre passado nós jogamos contra a Hufflepuff. Não foi um jogo difícil no geral, mas o apanhador deles era bom. Porém, o jogo foi ganho quando eu peguei o pomo de ouro, dando para minha Casa uma vantagem de 170 pontos. E o melhor era que Ravenclaw perdera de Hufflepuff por 20 pontos. Como eu disse: apanhador bom. Neste semestre ainda jogaríamos contra as outras duas casas.

O capitão do time, Maxwell Parkinson, era um dos artilheiros. Era também um tremendo grosseiro, mas, devo admitir, sabia comandar um time. Ele era um carrasco também. A sorte era que a neve havia cessado há alguns dias, mas o vento gelado ainda castigava.

Estávamos treinando naquela tarde gelada de sexta-feira de janeiro havia duas horas, e por mais que eu adorasse quadribol, ansiava o quanto antes meu quarto quentinho. Mas Parkinson continuava gritando estratégias a torto e a direito, não parecendo que intencionava o fim do treino tão cedo.

Eu havia pegado o pomo apenas uma vez e estava querendo muito pegar na segunda para dar a desculpa de terminarmos logo com aquilo. Os dedos das minhas mãos estavam quase duros e congelados.

– Hei, Johnson, seu idiota! Olha para onde você mira a porcaria do balaço! – ouvi um dos artilheiros gritando. Dave Crosmwell.

– Foi mal, Cros! – Paul desculpou-se.

Eu apenas meneei a cabeça. Contudo, nesse movimento consegui vislumbrar o pomo de ouro que usávamos para o treino.

– Parkinson – gritei.

– Quê? – ele retorquiu, a alguns metros de mim, com mau humor.

– Se eu pegar o pomo agora, a gente termina o treino? Estou congelando aqui!

– Se você pegá-lo em pelo menos cinco minutos...

Eu quase não dei tempo para que ele terminasse a frase e já mergulhava em direção à bolinha alada que estava parada perto das arquibancadas que os professores costumavam sentar. Porém ela fugiu de mim, e eu quase passei dos cinco minutos que Maxwell propusera.

– E Slytherin vence! – gritei para ele, rindo, e mostrando o pomo seguramente em minha mão direita.

Ele pareceu dar um suspiro resignado e então encerrou o treino, mas dizendo que terça-feira era para estarmos no campo novamente e no horário de sempre. Eu logo coloquei o pomo de ouro no lugar dele, dentro da caixa de bola, e fui para o castelo, uma vez que eu nunca esperava pelos outros. Como eu disse, eles não apreciavam minha companhia, me aturando apenas dentro do campo de quadribol por seu ser uma boa jogadora.

Por isso mesmo que me surpreendi quando, assim que entrei no castelo, Paul Johnson me alcançou.

– Lakerdos!

– Oi, Johnson. O que foi? – perguntei, diminuindo um pouco meu passo apressado.

– Bem, é que... Daqui duas semanas temos uma visita a Hogsmeade.

– Sim, eu sei. O que tem? – perguntei, dando de ombros.

– Eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo – ele perguntou calmo, mas sem me olhar.

Entretanto, quem não ficou totalmente calma fui eu. Oscilei, surpreendida, quase parando de andar. Porém recuperei-me rapidamente e voltei a andar em uma velocidade maior.

– Bom, eu... Eu não sei – respondi, sentindo meu rosto começar a esquentar, para minha frustração. – Achei que vocês gostassem de mim apenas dentro do campo de quadribol – falei, gostando da minha voz soar um pouco indiferente.

Johnson deu de ombros.

– Eu acho você legal, apesar de você ter a língua afiada demais para o meu gosto. – Ele sorriu. – Além de você ser bem petulante, às vezes.

Tive que rir ao ouvir aquilo.

– Isso que é elogio, não?

– 'Tá, eu também te acho bonita – ele pareceu sem-graça. – Mas, e aí? Você vai comigo ou não?

Quando percebi que ele me faria esse convite, meu primeiro pensamento foi dar um belo de um "não". Contudo, Paul era um dos poucos que não me olhavam torto na Slytherin. Na verdade, ele estava em uma minoria bem limitada. Acho que foi isso que me fez hesitar em frente à pedra que dava entrada ao salão comunal.

– Sangue puro – uma voz me sobressaltou de leve, já que eu ainda estava muito concentrada em meus próprios pensamentos. – E aí, vão entrar ou não?

Sean White, o goleiro da Slytherin, perguntou como se quisesse nos chutar de sua frente.

Dessa vez não achei tão ruim essa agressividade rotineira, pois fez com que minha personalidade entrasse nos eixos. Ou eu muito me enganara – e, por Merlin, sim! – ou Paul realmente me deixou constrangida com esse convite.

– Por favor, oh, excelentíssimo – zombei fazendo uma mesura bem tosca.

White apenas rosnou uma coisa enquanto passava por nós. Fiz o mesmo caminho que o dele, mas sabendo que deveria responder logo a Paul. Por isso mesmo, eu logo parei de andar. Como eu bem dissera a Arktos antes de voltar do feriado, eu não era mais uma criança, então decidi enfrentar essa "situação" rapidamente.

– No próximo fim de semana, certo?

– Isso mesmo – confirmou Paul, com um sorriso insinuando em seus lábios. Gostei do sorriso.

– Bem... – Dei de ombros, querendo parecer indiferente. – Por mim tudo bem.

Paul sorriu, apreciando minha resposta. Ele tinha uma covinha na bochecha esquerda.

– Certo – ele ainda sorria. – Depois a gente combina o horário e um lugar para nos encontrarmos.

– 'Tá legal.

– Te vejo por aí, Ariadne.

Sorri quando ele falou meu nome muito à vontade.

– Até, Paul.

Mesmo sabendo que eu estava totalmente sã quando concordei em sair com Paul, algo me fez pensar sadicamente que sanidade não era bem uma de minhas qualidades. Porém, deixando essa sensação de lado, além do fato de alguns alunos ainda estarem encarando Paul e eu, fui em direção ao meu quarto. Ainda havia um relatório de Feitiços que eu precisava fazer.

* * *

_NB: Nossa, quantas emoções logo no segundo capítulo! E, apesar de todos saberem que eu não gosto nenhum pouco do Sev, tenho que admitir que você o escreveu muito bem. Beijos querida e parabéns!_

N/A: Sim, cá está o segundo capítulo e, como manda o figurino, betado pela minha querida irmã de coração, Priscila Louredo.

Espero que todos tenham gostado e, se sim, comentem, sim? Pois é, eu sou carente e preciso de atenção! Rsrsrsrs...

Mando um beijo especial para as queridas **Diana W. Black **e **Kelly**, sempre me acompanhando enquanto eu também as acompanho. Um beijo também para a querida **Naty L. Potter**, que, segundo minha irmã mais velha, é uma fanática doida por HP por ter seu sobrenome no Orkut, hahahaha. E, também, à minha maninha **Clara Isbela Black, **obrigada pela sorte, querida!

Sem mais, até o próximo capítulo de _Lembranças, _ou _O Mistério de Starta _– que está quase saindo do forno e com muitas emoções no penúltimo capítulo.

Beijos a todos.

Livinha


	4. Discussões

_**Capítulo 03**_

_**Discussões**_

Foi realmente incrível como minha decisão de sair com Paul em nossa próxima visita a Hogsmeade influenciou em meus dias. Primeiro foi a expressão estupefata de Lily.

– Não era você quem dizia que não havia uma pessoa decente na Slytherin? – ela me perguntara no sábado, o dia seguinte ao convite.

– Eu nunca disse isso – retorqui indiferentemente enquanto nos sentávamos em uma das mesas da biblioteca.

– Bem, eu nunca vi você conversando com eles.

– Eu não me faço de autista, Lily, quando estou em meu salão comunal, sabe? Tem a Louise Harris, do meu dormitório. Claro que o sonho da vida dela é ter uma noite romântica com Stubby Boardman, mas isso não a torna ruim, apenas digna de pena – falei rindo e abrindo um livro que havíamos selecionado: _Venenos e antídotos: plantas e ervas e onde encontrá-las. _– Há o Severus também.

– Ele é seu primo, não conta – Lily disse, rolando os olhos.

– O Paul é legal – disse querendo terminar aquela conversa. – Não acho que o mundo vá acabar se eu sair com ele.

– Você tem um encontro, Ari?

Rolei meus olhos ao ouvir a voz de Clair soar atrás de mim tão surpresa quanto a de Lily, e o olhar que dirigi a ela quando sentou-se à minha frente não foi nada agradável.

– Não venha me censurar também, 'tá legal? – irritei-me.

– Mas não fiz nada!

Forcei minha mandíbula, mantendo minha boca bem fechada, quando a indignação e mágoa de Clair saíram muito latente na sua voz e em suas feições. Tive vontade de lhe pedir desculpas. Gemi por dentro. Eu nunca fora boa em pedir desculpas. Lily então me salvou.

– Ela emburrou porque eu a questionei sobre ela ir com Paul Johnson a Hogsmeade.

– O batedor da Slytherin? – Clair perguntou, simplesmente.

– Esse mesmo – respondi.

– Ele não me parece má pessoa. Qual o problema da Ari sair com ele, Lily?

– Isso mesmo, Clair, gostei! – falei, virando-me para Lily. – Então, qual é o problema?

– Não há mal algum. A única coisa que questionei é que você condena praticamente toda a sua Casa.

– Mas eu já disse que ele é legal. Melhor: ele nunca me olhou torto quando fiquei amiga de vocês – ressaltei.

Voltei minha atenção para o livro que eu selecionara, achando que tudo fora respondido. Porém, notei que o silêncio que se instalara naquela mesa estava estranho demais. Levantei um pouco os olhos e vi que Clair e Lily ainda me encaravam.

– Que foi? – perguntei sem entender, olhando-as. – Não vamos estudar?

– Você nunca aceitou o convite de um garoto para ir a Hogsmeade desde o Halloween do quinto ano.

Eu sabia que a expressão em meu rosto dizia claramente o que eu pensava daquela afirmação de Clair. Mesmo assim, não consegui me contentar apenas com isso.

– O que você está tomando, Clair?

– Como assim?

– Tem certeza de que é o medicamento certo?

– Não seja estúpida, Ari – ela me respondeu, aborrecida.

– Nós não viemos aqui para estudar? – perguntei, indicando os livros.

– Por que não nos disse que gostava dele? – Lily me perguntou e virou todo seu corpo para me encarar de frente (ela se sentara ao meu lado).

– Achei que você confiasse em nós, Ari – Clair completou. No entanto, o tom ofendido de minha amiga me fez bufar impacientemente.

– Ah, tenham dó! Eu não gosto dele! De onde vocês tiraram isso?

– Mas desde o nosso quinto ano – Lily começou, contudo eu a cortei.

– Lily, aquele garoto era realmente nojento! – falei óbvia. – Vocês precisavam ter visto o que ele fez com os canudinhos. Arrepio-me só de lembrar. Além disso, o fato de Paul ser legal não basta?

– Não! – as duas disseram. Clair completou: – Pelo menos não com essa afirmação vindo de você, Ariadne.

Eu bufei mais alto daquela vez e algumas pessoas ao redor de nós nos olharam.

– OK! Ele também é bonito – falei entre os dentes. – Satisfeitas?

Realmente pensei que o que eu dissera terminaria com aquele interrogatório. Entretanto me enganei novamente.

– Você vai sair com ele só por ele ser bonito? – Clair estranhou.

– Desculpe se minha futilidade adolescente te desagrada. – Clair fez uma careta para mim. – Agora vamos estudar, sim?

Finalmente elas ficaram quietas, então o estudo rendeu. As meninas não tocaram mais no nome de Paul Johnson a partir daquele dia. Isso foi muito bom, mas eu também notei algo realmente estranho: a turminha de Narcissa Black – que a envolvia e mais outras duas alunas do quarto ano – sempre dava estranhos risinhos quando me via no salão comunal sendo cumprimentada por Paul, o qual se mostrou estranhamente atencioso e sorridente no treino de quadribol na terça-feira.

Entretanto, tudo isso ainda não havia sido realmente tudo_._ Até Severus irritou-se com meu encontro.

Eu o notei um pouco esquivo comigo, mas pensei que fosse o de sempre, que ele queria se afundar nos livros. Porém minha paciência, que com Severus era um pouco maior por eu conhecer seu gênio, saturou depois de uma semana.

Estávamos estudando no salão comunal, após o jantar, aproveitando minha autoridade de monitora a fim de diminuir o volume das conversas, assim como o fato de os alunos novos terem ido dormir mais cedo. Bem, não estávamos estudando juntos propriamente, apenas nos sentávamos na mesma mesa e Severus estava de frente para mim.

– Severus – o chamei –, você pode me explicar como conseguiu fazer com que seu _Veritasserum _ficasse transparente, hoje? – A minha poção na aula ficara levemente opaca.

– Eu a fiz corretamente – ele me falou sem nem sequer erguer os olhos do pergaminho no qual escrevia.

– Só que eu também segui as instruções do livro. Medida a medida.

– Você deve ter errado alguma coisa.

Rolei meus olhos, irritada.

– Dá para você ao menos olhar para mim enquanto me responde, por favor?

Ele pareceu me fuzilar com o olhar quando me relanceou rapidamente.

– Estou estudando, não está vendo?

– Que você está estudando, estou vendo mesmo, assim como também estou notando sua chatice – falei entre os dentes. – Só te fiz uma pergunta, não precisa vir com pedras na mão para me acertar. É tão difícil responder com um pouco de educação?

– E é tão difícil você parar de tagarelar e me deixar estudar, Ariadne?

Dessa vez ele me encarou e a irritação infundada nos olhos dele aumentou a minha própria.

– Qual é o seu problema, afinal de contas? O que eu fiz a você para que me tratasse com grosseria? – perguntei, inclinando-me na mesa para que ninguém nos ouvisse discutindo.

– Está tarde e eu tenho que terminar essa redação – ele me retorquiu com a voz indiferente e voltou a olhar para seu pergaminho.

– Responda minha pergunta, Severus.

O tom mandão em minha voz pareceu apertar um botão em meu primo. Ele fechou o livro que usava para fazer o tal relatório com um baque. Ficamos nos encarando durante um tempo, os dois arrogantes e petulantes demais. Eu querendo minha resposta, porém Severus se recusando a dá-la.

– Então? – insisti. – Vai me responder por que ficou tão chato por esses dias?

– As provas finais estão chegando. E já que você não quer me deixar estudar em paz, bancando a menininha mimada, vou dormir. Boa noite, Ariadne. – Ele falou isso tudo muito rápido e na mesma velocidade recolhia seu material também.

– Provas finais? Mas elas ainda vão demorar... o que, quatro meses? Você não vai me dizer por que...

– Boa noite, Dina – ele falou sem me olhar, cortando minha pergunta, e já indo para o seu dormitório.

A mim só restou fazer o mesmo, uma vez que, irritada como eu estava e sem ter chance de alcançar Severus, não conseguiria me concentrar nos estudos.

No dia seguinte não esperei por ele para ir tomar café da manhã. Mesmo fazendo de tudo para aturar suas oscilações de humor, minha paciência tinha limite – curto, até. Louise perguntou-me apenas uma vez por que eu estava com a expressão aborrecida. Eu respondi apenas o nome do meu primo, ao que ela não discutiu mais. Ela, melhor do que ninguém, sabia como meu humor era horrível quando eu acordava depois de uma discussão com Severus.

Eu realmente não entendia meu primo. E também não me entendia. Se fosse com outra pessoa, eu com certeza já o teria mandado caçar diabretes. Talvez o fato de eu saber o que ele passava em sua casa nas férias de verão me tornasse mais complacente. Não conseguia culpar Severus por ser uma pessoa difícil. Mas eu também não era uma santa, e muito menos obrigada a relevar tudo. Quando ele se cansasse de sua infantilidade, então que me procurasse. Não iria atrás dele desta vez.

Sentei-me com Louise na primeira aula, Feitiços. Não conversamos muito, mas meu humor melhorou com a aula prática. Olhei para Severus apenas uma vez nessa aula e notei que a rusga da noite anterior continuava marcando seu rosto.

Ao fim da aula, Louise foi para a de Aritmância e eu segui em direção às estufas. Lily e Clair me esperavam à porta e, quando as alcancei no corredor, Remus já andava alguns metros à frente junto de seus amigos.

– Animadas para Hogsmeade, amanhã? – perguntei quando alcançamos os jardins.

– Preciso comprar tinta – Lily falou. – Me esqueci de comprar no feriado e a minha já está terminando.

– Não! – fingi me surpreender, estacando. – O que está havendo com você, Lily? Está doente?

Levei minha mão à testa dela, recebendo um safanão.

– É que você já foi mais responsável, entende? – ri e voltei a andar junto delas. Clair segurava seu riso ao lado de Lily. – Não me leve a mal, só fiquei um pouco exaltada.

– Claro. Muito engraçado, Ariadne – ela resmungou. – Estou me acabando de tanto rir.

– Bem, eu achei engraçado – falei dando de ombros e com um meio sorriso.

– E eu também – Clair completou.

Lily a olhou um pouco indignada, mas acabou esboçando um sorriso.

– Não sei como ainda me deixo irritar por você, sabia? – disse, afinal. – Mas, não. Não estou doente e nem menos responsável. Só me esqueci.

– E você, Clair? – retorqui, olhando minha amiga através de Lily. Notei o semblante sorridente de Clair ficar um pouco triste e preocupado.

– Eu não vou a Hogsmeade. Vou ficar no castelo com Remus.

– Por que ele não vai? – estranhei. Remus não era do tipo que dispensava as visitas ao povoado.

Clair demorou-se um pouco a me responder e eu pensei que ela não me ouvira. Antes que eu insistisse, porém, ela já falava baixo, mas o necessário para Lily e eu ouvirmos:

– Ele não está muito bem. Já está com o corpo dolorido. Para todos os efeitos, ele viajará hoje à noite para casa.

– Oh! – olhei para o céu, instintivamente. Obviamente, não consegui ver a lua. – Ao menos ele não vai perder muitas aulas, não é?

Clair apenas deu de ombros, olhando para os lados, precavida.

Entretanto, para quem quer que nos ouvisse, não poderia entender muita coisa, apenas de que Remus não estava se sentindo bem e iria para casa. Na realidade, ele se refugiaria nessa mesma noite na Casa dos Gritos, localizada a meio caminho de Hogsmeade, para transformar-se em lobisomem. Durante o dia, passaria recebendo os primorosos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey e Clair na enfermaria da escola. E a mim e a Lily caberia a tarefa de levar clandestinamente a deliciosa comida dos elfos domésticos para nossa amiga e Remus.

– Pelo visto vou ter que combinar com a Alice – Lily falou enquanto entrávamos em uma das estufas. – Você não vai e a Ari tem um encontro. Eu não quero ficar sozinha em Hogsmeade.

– Não seja por isso, Lily. Eu a acompanho com imensurável prazer!

Eu revirei os olhos. Vi Lily encolher-se levemente e fechar os olhos, assustada, quando James Potter sussurrou tais palavras em seu ouvido. Clair, entretanto, deu uma risadinha. Olhei para ela quase indignada. Por que ela rira, mesmo sabendo que a Lily não suportava o Potter? No entanto não tive a oportunidade de questioná-la, uma vez que ela estava muito concentrada em Remus. Realmente a aparência do namorado da minha amiga não era nada convidativa. Senti meu coração se apertar levemente.

– Obrigada, Potter. – A voz de Lily, agressiva e sibilada, chamou minha atenção. Olhei-a e a vi ainda de olhos fechados e rosto corado; seu corpo estava tenso, o que estranhei. Ela parecia com medo dele. Porém, quando falou novamente, Lily parecia querer fuzilá-lo com os olhos. – Mas antes só, e muito só, do que em má companhia.

Dessa vez fui eu quem riu ao ver Potter erguer as sobrancelhas, claramente indignado.

– Só que você é amiga da Lakerdos! – ele retorquiu. Meu riso transformou-se num "Ei!" e em uma careta. Ele nem se dignou a me olhar. – Então, qual o problema em me acompanhar um só dia em Hogsmeade quando você passa muitos deles ao lado dela?

– Acontece que eu não sou uma idiota pretensiosa e que adora que os outros me idolatrem – falei querendo jogar nele a ferramenta de jardinagem que estava a milímetros de minha mão, em cima da bancada.

Potter olhou para mim com um sorriso afetado.

– Oh, Lakerdos, me desculpe. Não vi que você estava aí.

– Então está na hora de você trocar a lente desses óculos, Potter – falei sorrindo, querendo mostrar que ele não me afetara.

– Meus óculos estão perfeitamente bem, Lakerdos. Agradeço a preocupação com minha saúde.

Rolei os olhos, enfadada. Mas logo uma resposta me veio à cabeça, fazendo-me sorrir.

– Então é seu cérebro que precisa de reparos, Potter – ri. – Isso, claro, se você tiver algo nessa coisa oca acima do pescoço que você ousa chamar de cabeça.

– Mais uma vez agradeço sua atenção à minha saúde, Lakerdos, mas meu cérebro está funcionando perfeitamente bem.

Percebi que o sorriso dele já era forçado. Potter não estava gostando do rumo da discussão. Ele queria chamar a Lily para sair, não discutir comigo. Eu queria o contrário. Queria descontar nele a minha frustração por Severus não me dizer o que Potter e Black lhe fizeram nas férias de Natal. Lembrar-me de Severus demoveu-me do rumo da conversa.

– É, talvez essa caixa cefálica esteja em bom estado – falei em um esgar. Porém continuei com irritação. – Funciona bem o bastante para você e seu amiguinho pensar em mil e uma maneiras de transformar a vida de Severus num inferno.

– Ele foi correndo chorar para você, quando voltou do Natal, Ariadne? – Sirius Black intrometeu-se, rindo.

Quis fuzilar Black com meu olhar. Ele, assim como o Potter, nunca levavam minha irritação à sério quando o assunto era a humilhação que eles dirigiam à Severus. Para minha completa irritação, ele não se alterou nem um pouco. Parecia, na verdade, se divertir.

– Eu não sou sua amiga, não me chame de Ariadne. – Black rolou os olhos, divertido. – E Severus não precisa correr até mim para que eu o defenda, faço isso de bom grado por me importar com ele. Além disso, ele sabe se defender sozinho muito bem.

– Pois é, a gente notou isso mesmo – Sirius Black escarneceu, fazendo seu amigo rir à minha frente. Ouvi outros risinhos pela estufa.

Aquilo fez com que eu explodisse por dentro e me esquecesse de toda a indiferença que eu sempre tentava demonstrar. Nem me importei também que a qualquer momento Severus poderia aparecer na estufa e nossa situação ficar ainda pior do que já estava. Ele tomaria minha briga como uma humilhação à sua pessoa.

– Vocês são dois covardes imbecis – eu praticamente rosnei –, juntando-se para atacar uma pessoa que nunca fez nada a vocês.

– Ah, claro – zombou Potter. – Estamos falando de um santo ou do Ranhoso?

– Não chame meu primo desse jeito, Potter. Severus pode ter todos os defeitos, mas ele nunca fez nada a vocês para que tornassem a vida dele um inferno!

– Ari, pare com isso! – Lily interveio finalmente.

– Vai defendê-los agora, Lily? – retorqui, olhando irritada para minha amiga. – Ou me ajudar a pensar em um feitiço bem interessante para azarar esses dois?

– Não os estou defendendo – minha amiga falou, e eu percebi a sinceridade em sua voz –, é que, por mais que você se irrite com ambos por importunarem o Snape, não acredito que seja dessa maneira que você vá resolver suas diferenças com o Potter e o Black. Além disso, você quer piorar sua situação com seu primo?

Olhei para Lily ao ouvi-la. Ela estava certa. Severus não me perdoaria se eu brigasse com Potter e Black por causa dele. Meus olhos foram para meu primo, então, que adentrava a estufa naquele momento. Parecia até que sua entrada tardia nas estufas fora providencial.

A discussão, portanto, findou. Embora Severus não tenha pegado a discussão, ele notou do que se tratava quando viu meus ânimos exaltados enquanto Potter e Black saíam de perto de nós – mas não sem antes o primeiro dizer a Lily para ela pensar sobre Hogsmeade. Eu os acompanhei com o olhar, mas ao menos eles não provocaram Severus.

Não consegui prestar a devida atenção no que a professora dizia sobre a planta espinhosa à minha frente; eu apenas encarava aquelas folhas arroxeadas sob flores violetas e espinhos negros.

Não consegui tirar a discussão da minha cabeça o resto do dia, principalmente por Severus me condenar com os olhos sempre que me via. Suspirei ao ver como tinha abalado nossa relação. As fofocas no castelo corriam soltas, pois Louise me questionou sobre a briga nas estufas. Portanto, Severus também já sabia que eu brigara com Potter e Black por causa dele.

Contudo, era simplesmente difícil controlar meu temperamento quando o assunto eram Potter e Black e o que eles faziam ao meu primo. Minha vontade era esganar um por um com minhas próprias mãos. E minha irritante concentração nisso era tanta que nem notei que alguém se aproximava de mim enquanto caminhava em direção ao salão principal para jantar.

– Oi, Ariadne.

Estaquei no corredor, não acreditando quem vinha de trás de mim e parava bem à minha frente, impedindo minha passagem. E, como se não fosse o bastante, me chamava pelo nome de batismo. Novamente.

– Saia da minha frente, Black – falei com um suspiro irritado. Ainda tentei me desviar, mas ele não deixou que eu passasse.

– Eu só quero te perguntar uma coisa – ele me falou, dando de ombros.

– O quê? – retorqui impacientemente e cruzando os braços.

Black, entretanto, abriu um sorriso e se recostou na parede. Não gostei daquela reação.

– Na verdade, é só uma curiosidade. Que feitiço você usaria hoje, na aula de Herbologia, se a Evans não tivesse te segurado?

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, surpresa coma pergunta. Mas sorri de lado em seguida e coloquei as mãos na cintura.

– Você quer que eu apenas lhe diga ou também lhe mostre? Por favor, escolha a segunda opção! – implorei sarcasticamente.

Black riu alto. E eu não soube por que, mas aquele riso despreocupado e claramente genuíno me desconcertou, pois eu sabia que não era a alegria em si que ele sentia com minha resposta que me incomodava. O que me incomodou foi o brilho nos olhos dele quando me encarou.

Eu nunca havia sido olhada daquela maneira, principalmente por Sirius Black. Era como se ele realmente estivesse apreciando meu sarcasmo e minha impaciência. Ou pior: apreciando minha presença.

– Eu falei que fiquei curioso, Ariadne, não que queria tentar uma experiência.

– Não custava nada eu tentar também, certo? – retorqui mal humorada. – E não me chame pelo primeiro nome, Black, não somos amigos, muito pelo contrário. Agora, boa noite.

Eu voltei a andar, contudo o senti segurando-me pelo pulso, me deixando mal dar três passos e me virando para encará-lo novamente. Seus olhos pareciam analisar-me. Não gostei daquilo. E muito menos do toque suave em minha pele.

– Eu não acho que você me mandaria para a enfermaria.

– Como é? – indaguei um pouco ultrajada.

– Não estou falando de sua capacidade para isso – ele falou, sorrindo.

Estranhei ao ouvir tal elogio. Era impressão minha, ou o mundo estava de ponta cabeça? O que dera em Sirius Black, por todos os santos?

Meus olhos então caíram em meu pulso; eu não sentira errado, o polegar de Black passava suavemente por minha pele, como se estivesse acariciando-a. Os olhos dele acompanharam o movimento. Ouvi-o soltar um leve riso pelo nariz e depois sua mão soltou meu pulso, devagar.

– A questão – ele continuou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e me olhando nos olhos –, é que eu daria um jeito de você esquecer o feitiço que lançaria sobre mim.

– Não acho que o professor Dumbledore perdoaria facilmente, caso você lançasse em mim um _Obliviate, _Black.

– Eu sei. – Ele sorriu. – Até mais, Lakerdos.

Eu fiquei parada no corredor, vendo Black distanciar e depois acenar para mim antes de virar à esquerda no corredor em direção ao salão principal.

Que raios de conversa fora aquela? E por que, por todos os santos, eu não o azarei ou simplesmente o deixei falando sozinho?

Meneei a cabeça, afastando essas perguntas. Não encontraria resposta para elas, mesmo, e nem me interessaria também procurar por elas.

Quando finalmente voltei a andar, minha cabeça já no lugar e sem ter Black ocupando-a minimamente, ouvi outra pessoa me chamando. Olhei para trás e vi Paul correndo em minha direção para me alcançar.

– Oi. – Ele começou a caminhar ao meu lado. – E então, animada para amanhã?

Sorri de leve, olhando-o rapidamente. Respondi que sim, embora "animada" não fosse a melhor palavra para definir o que eu sentia com aquele encontro. Na verdade eu estava curiosa em como Paul, que eu nunca percebi me olhar diferente, agiria amanhã. E também um pouco ansiosa. Como minhas amigas bem me lembraram, eu não ficava sozinha com um garoto há mais de um ano.

– Nos encontraremos em Hogsmeade mesmo? – perguntei.

– Por mim, tudo bem – ele deu de ombros. – No Três Vassouras, hora do almoço?

– Tudo bem.

– Até mais, então, Ariadne.

Paul abaixou-se um pouco e me deu um beijo na bochecha, entrando em seguida no salão principal e se sentando no lugar de costume: junto do time de quadribol na nossa Casa.

Eu não contive um sorriso, mesmo ele saindo discreto, enquanto seguia o mesmo caminho que Paul, mas me sentando no outro extremo da mesa junto de Louise.

– O que foi aquilo? – ela me perguntou num sussurro, empolgada.

– Aquilo o quê?

– Você e o Johnson. Vocês estão juntos?

Eu ri baixo, tentando disfarçar meu constrangimento. Ainda não conseguia controlar algumas reações adolescentes, principalmente quando o motivo delas era um garoto (mesmo eu não gostando de Paul _dessa_ maneira). Além disso, pensei que ninguém tivesse visto aquilo.

– Você viu, é? – perguntei fingindo indiferença.

– Eu estava olhando para a porta por coincidência. Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta. Vocês estão juntos ou não?

– Só estávamos combinando o lugar onde iríamos nos encontrar amanhã. Não estamos juntos – respondi enquanto colocava comida em meu prato. Percebi Louise se engasgar ao meu lado. – Que foi? – perguntei assustada e lhe dando o copo com suco para ajudá-la.

– Vocês vão se encontrar lá?

– Vamos – estranhei. – O que tem de mais?

Louise rolou os olhos.

– Não sabia que ele era tão sonso. Muito menos você, Ariadne.

– Ei!

– Eu já vou sair daqui como Etan. – Etan Bornwick era o monitor da Ravenclaw, também do sexto ano. Louise saía com ele desde o semestre anterior.

– Então vocês vão assumir de vez? – alfinetei, vendo-a tão constrangida quanto eu estivera minutos atrás com seu interrogatório. Minha sorte, entretanto, era que eu sabia dissimular bem.

– Não temos nada que assumir. E não é esse o ponto.

– Já eu não sei qual é o problema em eu me encontrar com Paul em Hogsmeade apenas na hora do almoço – falei dando de ombros.

– Hora do almoço? – Louis me perguntou isso tão alto e ultrajada, que alguns alunos nos olharam, inclusive Paul, que sorriu. Eu quis morrer naquela hora.

– Louise, menos, sim? – falei entre os dentes e tentando não olhar para ninguém.

– Vocês são realmente dois sonsos em perder quase duas horas para se encontrarem. – Ela então deu um meio sorriso. – Eu e Etan não vamos desperdiçar nem sequer um minuto.

– Eu não sou uma desesperada beijoqueira como você – retorqui maldosamente.

– Mas você sabe que, quanto mais sede se sente, com mais vontade se vai ao copo d'água – falou Louise, sorrindo de lado, sem se afetar pela minha provocação.

– Quem disse que estou com toda essa sede? – perguntei sem me abalar.

– Por acaso um copo consegue se defender?

Não consegui pensar em resposta alguma depois disso. Encarei Louise, que me olhava superior e triunfantemente.

– Como eu disse, uma sonsa.

Meus olhos viraram-se na direção de Paul como se tivessem vida própria.

– Você está brincando, não é? – retorqui descrente.

O sorriso de Louise serviu perfeitamente bem como resposta.

* * *

_N/B: Levanta a mão quem ficou zonzinha com o carinho despreocupado do Sirius na Ari! o/ Capítulo muito bom, Lívia. Parabéns. Não vejo a hora de ler mais um pouquinho. Bjs._

**N/A: **Oi! Mais um capítulo e, como pedido, uma interação entre Ariadne e Sirius. Se bem que a interação entre Ariadne e James foi mais apimentada. Hahahahahaha.

E para quem não se lembra do queridíssimo Stubby Boardman, ou Toquinho Boardman, ele é o vocalista da banda Os Duendeiros, e foi citado em _Ordem da Fênix,_ ou melhor dizendo, pelo Pasquim. Foi na primeira vez que Luna nos deu o ar de sua graça.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Vai meu beijo especial a minha maninha **Diana W. Black** (espero que esse capítulo tenha lhe mostrado um pouco do que você pode esperar da Ariadne. Quanto ao desperdício de espaço... Bem, nesse quesito eu não concordo com ela muito não..rsrs) e **Kelly** (Kellyege! Kkkkkkkk), a qual abracei cheia de saudade nesse carvanal! E também à **Pri** por betar esse capítulo! Minha beta insubstituível!

E a quem acompanha a fic, mas não consegue escrever aquele comentariozinho básico: beijos.

Sem mais,

Livinha


	5. Fatos

_**Capítulo 04**_

_**Fatos**_

No dia seguinte foi Louise quem me acordou.

— Ariadne, acorde! E ande logo, senão perderá a carruagem para Hogsmeade.

— O quê? – perguntei sonolenta, sentando-me na cama. — Que horas são?

— Hora de acordar, queridinha. A não ser que você tenha se arrependido de sair com Paul – Louise falou, sorrindo em escarninho.

Arregalei os olhos, despertando de uma vez. Atrasar-me era uma coisa fora de cogitação em qualquer situação; perder a carruagem para Hogsmeade seria um total desperdício de domingo.

— Por que você não me chamou antes? – perguntei enquanto me levantava e ia até meu malão.

— Eu me enrolei toda no banheiro, e quando voltei, você ainda dormia. Quer que eu te espere?

Louise usava um espelho de mão para ajeitar os cabelos. Ela já estava praticamente pronta.

— Estou tão atrasada assim? – perguntei com uma careta.

— Depende – Louise deu de ombros. – Se você conseguir se arrumar em uma hora, temos todo o tempo de mundo.

Mordi o interior de minha boca, engolindo uma resposta sarcástica. Sorri e virei meu rosto para meu malão a fim de Louise não notar que a resposta dela havia me acalmado. Era óbvio que eu conseguiria ficar pronta em menos de uma hora. Somente Louise necessitava de três horas para se arrumar.

— Você quem sabe, Lu. A carruagem, eu não vou perder – falei, olhando-a.

— Vou te esperar, então. – Louise sentou-se em sua cama e seus olhos desceram para minhas mãos revirando minhas roupas.

— Tem certeza? – retorqui.

— A-ham.

Dei de ombros e voltei para meu malão, retirando algumas peças. Não estava gostando do que havia ali; precisava renovar minhas roupas.

— Você não vai usar isso, vai? – Eu literalmente pulei quando Louise praticamente gritou em meu ouvido, ultrajada.

— Não precisa me assustar, sua maluca! – Olhei-a, ofendida. – E o que tem demais com minhas roupas?

— O "demais". Velhas demais, sem-moda demais. Quando foi a última vez que você fez compras, Ariadne?

Fazia quase um ano e meio que eu não comprava nada. Nem uma blusa. Porém não disse isso para Louise. Queria poupar meus ouvidos e também a sensibilidade dela em moda.

— Louise, por que você não sobe para o salão principal e me deixa em paz? – Cruzei meus braços, encarando-a ainda ofendida. – Eu conseguirei arrumar uma roupa digna para você não passar vergonha.

— Ah, é você quem passará vergonha se aparecer na frente do Paul dessa maneira. E garanto que ele também se sentirá envergonhado.

— Oh, agora sim estou preocupada. O que Paul pensará? Oh, Merlin, me ajude! - Louise não gostou nada do meu sarcasmo.

— Merlin não pode te ajudar, Ari, está a sete palmos de terra.

— Há quem diga outras histórias, sabia?

— Mas eu posso te ajudar. Se bem que com esse monte de roupas pretas, não sei como ainda não te batizaram de mortalha – Louise ignorou meu comentário, tratando ela mesma de revirar minhas roupas. – Às vezes não sei por que me preocupo tanto com você.

Percebi que este último comentário de minha amiga foi para ela mesma e não para mim. No entanto não consegui segurar uma resposta.

— Eu sou irresistível. Todos me amam. – E Louise também me adorava. Sorri quando a vi revirar os olhos.

— Sabe, Ari, às vezes você me lembra o... Ah, achei! Vista isso. Eu adoro essa blusa.

— "O" quem? – perguntei enquanto segurava uma blusa verde e o casaco preto com detalhes em verde e marrom que Arktos me dera de Natal. Louise já havia jogado uma calça preta em minha cama.

— Nada. Não quero estragar seu humor. Agora vá se arrumar, pois eu vou subir. Ainda quero comer alguma coisa.

Demorei mais que o normal para me arrumar. Tive que me olhar três vezes no espelho antes de aprovar o rabo de cavalo preso fortemente e o batom claro. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não saía com ninguém, e não sabia se me arrumava como todas as garotas que eu via em Hogsmeade ou me mantinha como eu realmente era. Preferi optar por ser eu mesma. Não achava que Paul – ou qualquer outro garoto – merecesse uma mudança de minha parte.

De qualquer maneira, antes de sair do quarto soltei meu cabelo.

Quando cheguei ao salão principal, Louise estava saindo.

— Quer que te espere?

— Não precisa. Combinei de me encontrar com a Lily. – Olhei para dentro do salão e vi a cabeça ruiva de minha amiga gryffindor. Ela ainda estava tomando o café da manhã. – Pode ir aproveitar seu domingo com Etan.

— E é exatamente isso que vou fazer. Nos vemos lá.

Sorri ao ver Louise tão animada.

Não demorou muito para Lily estar ao meu lado; eu havia acabado de comer um pedaço de bolo.

— Terminou?

— De começar – respondi. – Espera eu comer mais um pedaço? – perguntei enquanto me servia.

— Se você não se enrolar... Não quero me atrasar.

— Sem problemas.

Comi rapidamente o segundo pedaço de bolo e bebi toda a taça de suco. Em dois minutos estava de pé.

— Também não precisava comer igual a um trasgo – zombou Lily, ao que eu respondi com uma careta.

— Escuta – falei, reparando na roupa que ela usava –, por que você está tão arrumada, hoje?

— Quis me arrumar melhor, hoje, só isso. – As bochechas de Lily coraram levemente quando ela me respondeu.

— A quem você quer impressionar, Lily? – retorqui.

— Ninguém.

— Você sabe que eu vou descobrir, não sabe?

— Você não vai descobrir coisa alguma, pois não há nada para ser descoberto.

— Sei... E quem você está procurando?

— Alice. Ela disse que seguraria uma carruagem para nós.

— Alice Hopkins? Aquela logo ali? – Eu apontei para uma garota de cabelos lisos e escuros. Não era difícil de reconhecer a amiga de Lily de rosto redondo depois que você fosse apresentada a ela. Alice era uma pessoa legal e de vez em quando estudava comigo, Lily e Clair na biblioteca. Ela era muito boa em feitiços.

Nós nos cumprimentamos assim que alcançamos a carruagem.

— Onde está Frank? – Lily perguntou. Frank Longbottom era amigo de Alice, porém também sabíamos que ela gostava dele mais do que como amigo.

— Já está vindo. Teve problemas com um aluno do terceiro ano que estava sem autorização para ir ao vilarejo.

— E você me apressando, não deixando eu sequer comer devagar – alfinetei Lily.

— Você comeria igual a um trasgo de qualquer maneira.

— Ei! – ofendi-me. – Eu não como igual a um trasgo.

Ela riu.

— Vamos esperar dentro da carruagem? – Alice sugeriu.

Lily e eu concordamos, entrando na carruagem junto de Alice.

Não esperamos muito tempo, pois logo Frank se juntava a nós. Contudo, tanto ele quanto Alice pareciam nervosos. Olhei para Lily, mas ela devolveu o mesmo olhar questionador para mim. De imediato, eu pensei que o nervosismo dos amigos de Lily se devesse ao fato de eles se gostarem. Isso era mais que óbvio, e eu ainda não entendia como nenhum deles dava o primeiro passo para iniciarem logo um namoro.

Quando eu ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Lily soltou um muxoxo ao meu lado. Eu logo vi o que a estava incomodando e deixando seus amigos ansiosos.

— Oi, pessoal. Obrigado por esperar.

— E quem estava te esperando, Potter? – Lily perguntou, aborrecida, quando ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Frank. – James Potter indicou o amigo com o polegar.

Aquela entrada também me aborreceu. Que eu não gostava do Potter, isso era certo, mas a entrada dele na carruagem me fez prever que outra pessoa também entraria: seu irmão siamês, Sirius Black. Porém, a porta da carruagem foi fechada e ela logo saía do castelo. Soltei um suspiro de alívio. Somente um para atuarmos na viagem.

Preferi encarar a paisagem do lado de fora – que não era lá aquelas coisas –, mas ao menos não olhava para aquele garoto implicante. Não dei muita atenção para a conversa que Potter tentava ter com Lily e nem na troca de olhares nervosos de Frank e Alice – quanto a esses dois, seria melhor cuidar de suas próprias vidas, na próxima vez.

Embora tentasse me abster da conversa de Lily e Potter, mesmo achando engraçada as resposta que minha amiga dava, não consegui ficar quieta por muito tempo. Às vezes era cansativo tê-los no mesmo lugar. Imagine tê-los num lugar pequeno como uma carruagem?

— Ei, Lily – chamei-a para ver se ao menos assim a ajudava com o garoto e, de quebra, dava uma trégua aos meus ouvidos.

— Que foi, Ari?

Segurei um riso quando percebi o alívio desesperado na voz dela.

— Você precisa comprar alguma coisa hoje? – Eu sabia muito bem do que ela precisava, pois na noite anterior a ajudei com uma pequena lista (não era apenas a tinta que faltava no estoque de minha amiga).

Com essa pergunta, dei uma desculpa para Lily dirigir-se a mim, praticamente ficando de costas para Potter. E ele viu meu divertimento com a carranca dele.

Quando finalmente chegamos a Hogsmeade, comecei a caminhar com Lily ao meu lado e Alice do lado dela. Frank e Potter estavam bem atrás de nós.

— De quem foi a maravilhosa ideia? – Lily falou tão baixo com Alice, que sua voz irritada pareceu um rosnado. Eu apenas escutei por estar do lado.

Curiosa, olhei para Alice, mas já desconfiava da resposta quando vi suas bochechas corarem levemente.

— James soube que Frank e eu viríamos com vocês – ela disse. – Ele insistiu de uma maneira que não consegui dizer não. E o Frank também apoiou, então achei que não teria problemas.

— Muito obrigada pela consideração, Alice – Lily resmungou.

Vi Alice rolar os olhos. Eu sinceramente não entendia esse apoio que ela dava para o Potter. E essa era uma característica dela que me irritava.

— Ele gosta de você, Lily. De verdade.

A voz de Alice cortou o nosso silêncio, que foi transferido para os garotos atrás de nós. Ela falara um pouco mais alto do que Lily gostaria, que a censurou com o olhar. Olhei para trás e vi o sorriso arrogante do Potter. Idiota.

— Ele gosta – Alice falou mais baixo –, você aceitando ou não esse sentimento.

— O que ele gosta é de me irritar e testar a si mesmo.

— Concordo plenamente com Lily – falei, mas não tão alto. Não me importava com os sentimentos do Potter, só não queria iniciar uma discussão naquele momento.

— Você não está no salão comunal de Gryffindor como eu estou, Ariadne – Alice falou simplesmente. – E muito menos conversa com James como eu converso. Eu o conheço há muito mais tempo que vocês, nossos pais são amigos. O único problema do James é que ele foi muito mimado, e isso acabou moldando a personalidade dele.

— Alice, por favor. – Ela não gostou do meu tom escarnecedor. – Ele é um idiota, presunçoso e covarde.

— Não nego que o James seja idiota às vezes e também presunçoso. Mas covarde ele não é. Se fosse, não estaria na Gryffindor.

— E como você chama o que ele faz com meu primo? – irritei-me. Por que ela o defendia tanto? – Cavalheirismo? Outra maravilhosa qualidade de Godric Gryffindor.

— Eu chamo de idiotice adolescente.

— Pois eu chamo de covardia. Ele e o Black se merecem nesse quesito. E pessoas assim não merecem crédito. Por isso a Lily não quer nada com ele.

— Vamos parar com isso, sim? – Lily aborreceu-se. – Não vamos discutir por causa _dele._

Mas _ele _já estava ao meu lado.

— E que tipo de pessoa merece crédito, então, Lakerdos?

— Não vem ao caso. O assunto já está terminado, Potter. – Eu realmente não queria brigar, pois se o fizesse, não seria uma boa companhia para Paul, o que estragaria meu domingo.

— Certo... – Potter levou o dedo aos lábios, como se estivesse organizando um raciocínio. – Sendo assim, uma pessoa arrogante por natureza, autossuficiente por um motivo que só Deus sabe e prima de um estrupício coberto de artes das trevas até as raízes oleosas dos cabelos também não merece crédito, não acha?

Eu parei de andar e me virei irritada, encarando Potter. Aquele tom de dúvida, como se sua questão fosse algo discutível em sala de aula, parecia que estragaria meus planos de não-briga.

— Escute aqui, Potter...

— Escute você, Lakerdos – ele me cortou. De todas as nossas discussões, essa era a primeira vez que ele parecia verdadeiramente irritado. – Não ligo que você não gosta de mim, pois também não sou seu maior fã. Mas eu apreciaria muito se você parasse de tentar interferir na minha vida.

— Não estou interferindo em nada, só dizendo a Lily o que penso de você. O que, cá entre nós, é a mesma coisa que ela pensa.

Potter lançou um olhar para Lily. Não sei como minha amiga reagiu àquele olhar. Eu, com certeza, não daria a mínima. Ela já me confessara que achava Potter arrogante, idiota e presunçoso, e até dissera a ele em suas várias discussões nos corredores de Hogwarts. Que novidade havia ali?

Ele então voltou a me encarar.

— A Lily é capaz de pensar por si mesma, Lakerdos, e não precisa de uma cobra se enrolando em seu pescoço e ciciando em seu ouvido como se fosse sua consciência.

— Pensei que essa fosse a obrigação dos amigos. Abrir os olhos de quem gostamos sobre pessoas que não merecem consideração.

— Sendo assim, por que você continua amiga da Lily? Deveria manter-se à distância, não acha?

Senti ganas de socar aquela cara idiota, principalmente ao ver o sorriso que encheu a cara do Potter por eu ter ficado momentaneamente sem resposta. Como eu disse, eu nunca o vira tão irritado e agressivo comigo. _Eu_ era a mais agressiva em nossas discussões, uma vez que o assunto era sempre o meu primo.

Antes que eu conseguisse responder à altura, nossos amigos resolveram intervir.

— Isso está ficando ridículo – Frank falou, ficando entre nós dois. Seu instinto de monitor finalmente havia entrado em ação.

— Chega de baixarias por hoje, não? – Alice completou.

— Tem razão, Alice. – Potter sorriu para ela; toda a irritação que ele havia dirigido a mim sumiu completamente de suas feições e voz. – Vamos procurar por Sirius, Frank? Combinei de encontrá-lo na Zonko's. Te vejo depois, Lily. – Ele piscou para Lily e saiu de perto de nós com Frank ao seu lado.

Eu bufei. Como permiti que ele desse a última palavra? Nem percebi que dera um passo na direção de Potter quando senti a mão firme de Lily em meu braço.

— O quê?

— Eu sei que você não gosta do Potter, Ari, mas isso? Vocês pareciam dois moleques!

— Eu estou engasgada com o Potter há um bom tempo, Lily! – respondi, livrando-me dela. – Por mais que eu tente, dizendo que minha reação é irracional, o jeito que ele trata Severus me enfurece! O meu primo nunca fez nada a ele. A todos eles! E o jeito que eles o tratam...

— Então você vai ter uma discussão com o Potter e o Sirius sempre que o virem? Por favor!

— Olha só quem fala! – falei ultrajada. – Você vive discutindo com o Potter, só porque ele te chama para sair. Me poupe, Lily.

— Ari, francamente – ela suspirou, parecendo cansada daquela discussão. Eu também não estava gostando de brigar com minha melhor amiga. – Essa briga que você tem com eles não vai levar a nada, só a mais discussões e dores de cabeça. Deixe que seu primo se entenda com o Potter e o Sirius.

— Tudo bem, Lily. Pode defendê-los. Pelo visto você está ficando amiguinha do Sirius, não é? Normal querer protegê-lo.

— Deixe de ser boba!

— Vou deixar.

Com isso, comecei a andar apressadamente, indo na direção contrária a que Frank havia ido com aquele idiota. Ouvi Lily me chamar, mas ela não me seguiu. Olhei para trás e vi Alice a segurando. Intimamente a agradeci.

Eu sempre me arrependia das discussões que tinha com Lily. Ambas tínhamos personalidade forte, mas era sempre eu quem perdia a razão. Arktos já me dissera que eu seria uma criança mimada eternamente, e nesses momentos eu entendia o que ele queria dizer. Embora não concordasse que defender meus interesses fosse ser mimada.

Fiquei andando pelo povoado até me acalmar. Se eu chegasse ao encontro com Paul parecendo um hipogrifo ensandecido, o coitado sairia correndo. Eu era uma companhia horrível quando irritada. Mas Hogsmeade era um povoado pequeno, e logo eu alcançava o bosque que havia no limite daquele lugar.

Meus olhos se perderam por um momento, não olhando lugar algum especificamente. Percebi que minha irritação já havia passado e no lugar dela havia culpa. Era sempre assim. Sempre que eu discutia com alguém que eu gostava, terminava dessa maneira. Mesmo respirando fundo, tentando me controlar, minha paciência acabava rapidamente. Eu era tão diferente de Arktos...

Suspirei e virei-me para ir ao Três Vassouras. Se eu chegasse mais cedo no encontro, teria tempo para me desculpar com Lily. No entanto, me assustei quando me deparei com Paul me olhando.

— Desculpe, não quis te assustar – ele se desculpou e começou a caminhar em minha direção. Paul tinha um sorriso levemente sem graça, como se fosse uma criança pega em uma traquinagem.

Eu também me sentia assim.

— Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – perguntei.

— Há... Você quer a resposta verdadeira ou uma que te deixe aliviada? – O sorriso de Paul foi genuíno dessa vez; ele riu quando o respondi com uma careta desgostosa. – Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Ariadne. Todos temos nossos momentos de "quero que o mundo inteiro se exploda".

Eu ri.

— Mas comigo isso parece acontecer com mais frequência – falei, encarando-o. Mesmo não gostando de ser observada sem meu escudo de indiferença, senti que podia confiar em Paul. E também essa situação não precisava ser o fim do mundo. – Além disso, não era bem o mundo que eu queria que se explodisse. Não gosto de desperdícios.

— Claro – Paul sorriu. – Vamos dar uma volta?

Respondi apenas acenando com a cabeça.

Enfiei minhas mãos nos bolsos do meu casaco. Não que estivesse frio – na verdade estava começando a esquentar –, mas eu não sabia direito como agir e também não queria sentir minhas mãos estranhamente pesadas ao lado do meu corpo. Como minhas amigas bem me lembraram, eu não saía com um garoto há pouco mais de um ano, e Paul era o terceiro com quem eu saía. Eu não fazia o tipo de garota que recebia vários convites para sair, essa qualidade cabia mais em Louise. Eu era a garota facilmente irritável e que transparecia autossuficiência (como o idiota do Potter bem me alfinetara); essas qualidades eram ótimos repelentes para encontros.

Tudo isso me deixava um pouco perdida de como agir naquele primeiro momento. Deixar minhas mãos nos bolsos ou mantê-las fora, como um convite?

Porém Paul pareceu resolver muito bem esse impasse. Embora tenha se mostrado um pouco tímido de início, à medida que conversávamos, ele foi se mostrando mais à vontade. As mãos dele estavam livres e gesticulavam enquanto ele falava. O vi passar as mãos pelos cabelos umas três vezes, por causa do vento.

Isso me chamou atenção. O meu também não deveria estar tão arrumado. Quando tirei minha mão do bolso a fim de ajeitar meus cabelos, não voltei a guardá-la, entretanto. Paul entendeu esse gesto como um convite que eu não fiz objeção. Até gostei do contato. Mesmo sendo batedor do nosso time, a mão dele não era áspera. Era macia e quente.

Nós almoçamos no Três Vassouras e eu vi que Lily estava lá com Alice e Frank. Sorri para ela e deixei que a culpa que eu sentia transparecesse em minhas feições. Ela sorriu de volta e acenou com a cabeça. Eu conhecia aquele gesto, pois ele sempre acompanhava uma determinada frase: "você não tem jeito, Ari". Ela havia me desculpado. Francamente, às vezes eu me perguntava como Lily era tão complacente comigo. A bondade de minha amiga era realmente imensa.

Foi fácil passar a tarde com Paul. Nunca pensei que poderia ter assunto em comum com alguém que eu nunca trocara mais do que duas frases. Claro que no começo passamos por terrenos seguros, como quadribol e o campeonato intercasas – que dificilmente não seria nosso esse ano –, mas depois os assuntos foram evoluindo, e eu percebi que Paul era bem engraçado e sincero.

Depois do almoço, e aproveitando que o dia estava quente, fomos andar mais um pouco pelo povoado. Minutos mais tarde, percebi que íamos em direção à Casa dos Gritos, uma região de Hogsmeade que nem todos gostavam de ir.

— Casa dos Gritos? – o questionei, encarando-o divertida.

— Não sou muito fã de multidões – Paul me respondeu. Se não fosse o fato de ele estar segurando minha mão, o meio sorriso que ele me deu não deixaria a frase tão esclarecedora.

— Então acho que estamos indo para o lugar certo.

— Você não tem medo?

— E por que eu teria? Ela é só uma casa.

— Eu sei, mas tem gente que nem chega perto daqui.

— Não entendo como alguém pode ter medo de uma casa dita assombrada, sendo que há fantasmas em Hogwarts – zombei.

Paul riu.

— Bem, eu não me assusto com isso. Embora ache que o que assusta a todos não é a fama dos fantasmas, e sim os uivos que há lá de vez em quando. Fora o barulho de coisas sendo quebradas.

— Paul, se eu não o conhecesse, pensaria que você tem medo sim – o provoquei, mais com a intenção de tentar tirar a atenção dele daquela casa do que provocá-lo propriamente.

— Ah, Merlin! Você descobriu! – ele falou fingindo espanto. Paramos de andar, mas a minha mão ainda estava segura na dele.

— Não acredito que aceitei sair com um medroso – falei rindo e meneando a cabeça, mostrando desconsolação.

— E estamos tão perto dessa casa...e sozinhos...

— Caso você queira sair correndo, prometo não contar a ninguém. – Soltei minha mão da dele e vi Paul franzir levemente a testa com isso. Reação interessante. – Aproveite que não há ninguém por perto para não passar vergonha.

Ele olhou ao redor e fez uma careta com os lábios, como se estivesse analisando algo difícil.

— Realmente não há ninguém aqui, a não ser nós dois.

— Então é melhor aproveitar – repeti, rindo.

— Você vai me impedir? – A voz dele estava baixa e não havia mais traço algum de humor. A casa havia sido esquecida. Instintivamente engoli a seco quando o vi dar um passo em minha direção, mas tentei sorrir.

— Quem sou eu para impedir alguma coisa? – perguntei retoricamente. Eu estava nervosa, sabendo o que estava prestes a acontecer, porém gostei que minha voz não denunciasse todo o meu nervosismo. Apenas o necessário.

— Sendo assim, vou aproveitar a minha sorte.

— Uma boa decisão, devo assegurar.

Paul sorriu. Senti minha pele se arrepiar quando ele levou sua mão esquerda à minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto. E quando ele tocou meu rosto suavemente com sua outra mão, aproximando nossos rostos, percebi que a respiração dele estava tão acelerada quanto a minha. No entanto, apenas meu rosto estava corado levemente.

— Aqui está algo que não se vê todo dia – ele falou, olhando para minhas bochechas, e sorrindo. – Ariadne Lakerdos corada.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando controlar minhas reações. Dei de ombros, mostrando certa indiferença.

— Para tudo há uma primeira vez. E eu realmente espero que essa seja a primeira.

Ele sorriu com meu tom sarcástico.

— Mas eu realmente espero que não.

Antes que eu pudesse retorquir, os lábios de Paul já estavam nos meus. Eu não resisti, afinal por que o faria? Portanto, aproveitei a sensação de ser beijada por Paul.

Os lábios dele eram gentis e eu pensei que o que Louise me dissera não era bem verdade. Se Paul realmente gostasse de mim, ele não esperaria tanto para me beijar, e quando o fizesse, não seria tão devagar. Porém, eu gostei daquele beijo, embora tivesse certeza de que, quando contasse a Louise sobre ele, ela me esganaria. Para minha amiga, um beijo só era realmente bom caso você fosse praticamente engolida pelo garoto que te beijasse.

Paul separou-se de mim depois de um tempo, mas ainda me mantinha em seus braços como se não quisesse se afastar de verdade. Sua mão direita estava em meu rosto e eu sentia a respiração dele em meus lábios. Quando abri meus olhos, o vi à minha frente com os dele ainda fechados, e sorrindo.

— Bem – ele disse, encarando-me finalmente –, não sei se fico contente ou me preocupo com o que acabei de constatar.

— Como?

Paul riu de leve, como se minha confusão pelo que ele dissera fosse uma coisa que não deveria acontecer.

— Digamos que algumas coisas passaram por minha cabeça enquanto nos beijávamos.

— E eu devo me preocupar com isso? – perguntei com um sorriso, tentando disfarçar meu nervosismo. O olhar de Paul estava intenso demais.

— Sinceramente, não sei – ele riu.

Eu não disse nada depois disso. Porém, eu sabia que, naquele momento, as palavras de Louise começavam finalmente a fazer sentido. Só que eu ainda não entendia a dúvida de Paul.

— Você vai me dizer o que estava pensando? – perguntei, tentando não colocar um tom mandão em minha voz.

— Eu honestamente prefiro não dizer agora.

— Posso saber por quê? – Não gostei de ele ter aguçado minha curiosidade e depois ter jogado um balde de água gelada.

Paul riu de leve quando me viu afastar-me dele e cruzar os braços.

— Eu só prefiro estudar a situação um pouco. Se você permitir, é claro. – Ele indicou meus braços.

— Certo. – Eu relaxei. – Mas eu ao menos posso saber como será esse "estudo"?

Paul deu um meio sorriso e desviou seu olhar do meu. Notei-o sem graça, mas ele recobrou-se rapidamente.

— Digamos que sou covarde demais para me atirar de cabeça em algumas situações. – Ele então riu. – E, cá entre nós, você não é nada fácil, Ariadne.

— Oh... – Eu finalmente percebi que o que Louise me dissera era realmente verdade. – Tudo bem, acho que dessa vez descubro como está minha paciência.

Paul ergueu as sobrancelhas com meu comentário, mas também sorriu. Não que eu estivesse sendo boazinha, apenas achei que não perderia nada em deixar Paul me conquistar. Afinal de contas, ele era legal, bonito, não era burro feito um trasgo...

— Sendo assim – ele cortou meus pensamentos –, vou começar meu estudo.

Depois de ouvir isso, só tive tempo de sorrir, pois logo era beijada novamente. Paul realmente sabia o que queria.

Esse beijo era diferente do primeiro. Não era muito gentil. Eu senti Paul me apertar em seus braços, e parecia que apenas agora ele me daria um beijo de verdade. Percebendo que não me opunha, ele deslizou suavemente sua língua sobre meus lábios, ao que eu os entreabri. Ali estava uma coisa que eu não poderia negar: Paul sabia beijar.

Quando cheguei a Hogwarts, Louise iniciou um bombardeio de perguntas.

— Ele beija bem? Como foi? Ele se declarou? Me conte tudo, Ari!

Tive que rir. Ela havia me puxado para o quarto e feito eu me sentar em sua cama assim que deixara o banheiro.

— Eu posso ao menos respirar?

— Eu vi vocês entrando de mãos dadas e o beijo que vocês trocaram no salão comunal.

— Não foi bem um beijo.

— Para quem não tinha nada antes, um simples beijo nos lábios é algo a se considerar.

— Foi bom – falei por fim, não querendo torturar minha amiga. – E ele beija bem.

— Mas ele...

— Não, não se declarou – a interrompi, rindo. – Acho que ele não quis ser precipitado. Disse que vai estudar a situação ainda, me estudar.

— Como assim?

— Ele disse que não quer cair de cabeça antes de estudar a situação. Palavras dele – completei quando vi a feição desentendida de Louise. – A situação, no caso, sou eu. E ele pensou em algumas coisas quando nos beijamos na primeira vez, e a conclusão que tirou não foi feliz nem infeliz. Apenas para ser estudada.

— Você virou um livro, então? E, pelo visto, um livro em alto relevo. – Louise apertou minha cintura, brincando.

— Boba. – Livrei-me dela, rindo. Levantei-me e ajeitei a roupa suja que os elfos cuidariam assim que eu adormecesse. – Se ele quiser me estudar _dessa maneira, _fique sabendo que a leitura será lenta.

— Depois eu sou a boba?

— E não se esqueça de depravada.

— Sei... – Louise riu. – Vamos ver até quando você vai aturar a alfabetização.

Meneei a cabeça. Essas analogias de Louise sempre me pareciam loucas demais.

— Você vai subir? – perguntei. – Estou faminta.

— Paul a fez gastar suas energias?

— Posso saber por que você está tão animada? – perguntei, saindo do quarto com Louise ao meu lado. – O que você e o Etan fizeram?

— Nada muito depravado, como você com certeza está pensando. Apesar de te provocar, e contar certa vantagem sobre o que eu gostaria de fazer com Etan, não sou tão desavergonhada assim.

— Se você diz.

— Nós conversamos. E ele deu a entender que quer me namorar.

O enorme sorriso de Louise me mostrou que animação era pouco para o que ela sentia.

— Mas, só deu a entender?

— Pois é... Foi quando ele me deixou no caminho para o nosso salão comunal. Eu não o pressionei, sabe como os garotos são... – ela falou aborrecida. – Mas estou pensando seriamente em pegar uma detenção com ele.

— Você é maluca, Louise.

— Acho que estou ficando mesmo. Maluca pelo Etan.

Nós duas rimos. Estávamos alcançando o salão principal, faltando apenas alguns corredores, quando quase trombamos com alguém. Sirius Black.

— Ah, olá, garotas.

— Olá, Black – Louise o cumprimentou, sorrindo.

— Impressão minha, ou vocês estão bem animadas? – ele perguntou, recostando-se na parede. – Eram vocês que estavam rindo agora pouco?

— Coisas de garotas, Black – Louise respondeu, ainda animada.

Ao contrário de mim, ela não tinha problema algum com Sirius Black. E ao contrário de minha amiga, minha animação havia terminado assim que eu o vira.

— Você não parece estar tão animada, Lakerdos.

— É o que parece, Black – respondi, indiferente.

— Ela estava bem animadinha, minutos atrás, sabe? – Louise alfinetou. Eu a olhei, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

— Mesmo? Fiquei sabendo que você saiu com o Johnson.

Eu o encarei.

— Você não foi o único.

— Como?

— Que ficou sabendo – expliquei. – Afinal de contas, saímos em Hogsmeade.

— É, é... Eu os vi por lá. Mas não o estou vendo agora.

— Eu não tenho que ficar com Paul o tempo todo.

— Mas eu vou ficar com o Etan – Louise falou e eu a olhei, sem entender. – Quero dizer, ele está me chamando. Com licença.

Quis amaldiçoar Louise por me deixar sozinha com Black.

— Fiquei sabendo que você também discutiu com o James, hoje – ele falou, sério.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

— Seu amiguinho já foi chorar no seu ombro?

Ele riu.

— Sabe, o dia que o James chorar no meu ombro porque discutiu com alguém, vai chover sapos. Ele me contou sim, mas foi de maneira irritada, não triste.

— Sei.

— Eu não entendo por que você não deixa ele conquistar a Lily.

Ergui as sobrancelhas mais uma vez. Ceticamente, agora.

— 'Tá brincando, né? A _Lily_ não o atura.

— Então a deixe resolver isso. – Ele deu um passo, aproximando-se um pouco mais. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus de uma maneira intensa que me desnorteou. – Por que você não resolve seus próprios problemas? Garanto que você vai ter muito que pensar, se bem a conheço.

Ele não dissera isso como se quisesse me colocar em meu lugar e deixar o amigo dele em paz. O tom de voz de Sirius Black foi... desconcertante. Como se ele soubesse de algo que me perturbava. Contudo, o que me perturbava era aquele olhar. Aquele rosto tão perto do meu. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

— Pode deixar que da minha vida eu sei cuidar, Black – falei petulantemente e cruzando meus braços. Não dei nenhum passo para trás; percebi que era isso que ele queria. – Quanto ao seu amigo, ele que faça o que bem quiser, pois sei que será impossível mudar a cabeça de Lily.

Ele riu e abaixou o seu olhar. Ele estava olhando para minha boca? Ah, Merlin! Ele havia enlouquecido!

— Nada é impossível. Basta apenas ser insistente que se consegue tudo. Você, por exemplo.

— O que tem?

Ele me encarou e sorriu.

— Pode querer mostrar para os outros, mas sei que não é inatingível, Ariadne.

— Você só deve estar maluco. Que raio de conversa é essa?

— Só levantando uns fatos.

Ele continuou me olhando, sério, e por um estranho motivo, eu não desviei o olhar. Então ele sorriu de novo.

— Fato número um: nem sempre a aparência é confiável. Fato número dois: às vezes, e mesmo mostrando claramente, as coisas não podem ser vista integralmente. E fato número três: leões e cobras podem se dar muito bem.

E com uma piscadela, ele me deixou sozinha no corredor.

Sirius Black esquecera-se do fato número quatro: ele era irremediavelmente maluco. E parecia querer me deixar tão louca quanto ele.

* * *

_N/B: Fácil, fácil ser beta da Liv, ela não dá trabalho nenhum. Sem contar que essa fic é uma delícia! Eu já gostei dela desde que soube da ideia. E depois que dei uma bisbilhotada em algumas coisas sobre ela, então. Humm. Mal posso esperar pelos próximos, e vem coisas fantásticas neles. Liv, muito obrigada, pela oportunidade. Foi uma honra e um prazer. Beijos, te amo. E sucesso! _

**N/A: **Desculpem-me pela demora, mas é que estive realmente cansada essas semanas por causa do trabalho. Uma companheira teve que se afastar, então estou cobrindo a lacuna que ela deixou – e que não é nada pequena –, além de ter que fazer o trabalho pelo qual realmente sou paga...

Mas eis o capítulo! Com um final esperado por muitos, me atrevo a dizer..rsrsrs.. Os próximos, eu tenho certeza que agradarão aos que gostaram do ship Ariadne/Sirius.

Beijos e mais beijos para minha querida amiga **Priscila Louredo, **que por causa da pós que está fazendo, se afastará da betagem de _Lembranças. _

Porém, como ainda continuo com minha "chiquesa", **Kelly, **minha querida amiga paulista, se encarregará de me auxiliar com essa fic! Tenho certeza que fiz uma excelente escolha. Beijo imenso, amada! Obrigada! Também amo você!

Para **Diana W. Black**, meu carinho! Sim, querida, a cantada do Sirius foi louca, mas o que achou desse diálogo, agora? Estamos melhorando? E o James realmente será um pouco diferente do _seu _James. Isso se deve ao fato de tudo estar sendo narrado pelo ponto de vista da Ari, né. E ela não é nada imparcial com esses marotos. Mas tudo tem motivo e para tudo há esperança. =D 'Tindeu? Beijo, maninha Warren.

**Lue Broekhart, **desculpe pela demora! Mas foi por uma causa maior (oh, desculpa boa!rsrs). Porém, agora sem faculdade, o que melhora o meu tempo, pretendo atualizar mais rapidamente. Obrigada por me acompanhar! Beijos pra ti.

Aos demais que acompanham: beijos para todos! E deixem comentário para eu saber o que estão pensando! =D

Até mais,

Livinha


	6. Perturbações

**Capítulo 05**

**Perturbações**

O mês de fevereiro passou rápido, o contrário do que estava acontecendo com a primeira semana de março. O que a fazia passar vagarosamente, entretanto, não era a monotonia, e sim o tanto de trabalho que os professores resolveram passar. _Preparação para as provas_, eles diziam. Contudo a semana não foi tão ruim como poderia.

Paul mostrou-se incrivelmente empenhado em "estudar a situação", como ele mesmo dissera. Combinamos que não seria nada oficial, o que quer que tivéssemos, mas nossa súbita amizade colorida fez a língua de alguns alunos soltar-se absurdamente. Só que isso era algo normal, em se tratando de Hogwarts. Era incrivelmente fácil ver olhares curiosos seguidos de cochichos quando estávamos juntos. Louise ainda era a que mais verbalizava a dúvida de alguns:

— Eu não entendo. Vocês estão juntos, mas não estão namorando?

— Não.

— Como assim?

Dei de ombros.

— Algo como você e Etan. Estamos nos conhecendo. E não estamos _juntos _propriamente dizendo. Se estivéssemos juntos mesmo, estaríamos juntos o tempo todo. Entendeu? – Nem eu entendi direito minha explicação. Mas Louise pareceu me entender.

— O que eu entendi é que o Paul é pior que uma Lesmalenta.

— Ele não é tão destrutivo quanto parece – ri de Louise.

Minha amiga rolou os olhos.

— Não é do veneno que estou falando, queridinha, pois quanto a isso você, com certeza, tem proteção. – Ela não se importou com minha indignação. – Estou falando da velocidade dele em tomar alguma atitude. Muito devagar.

Realmente Louise não se conformara, e quase todos os dias me perguntava se Paul e eu havíamos evoluído em alguma coisa. A resposta era sempre a mesma.

Lily e Clair também agiam quase da mesma maneira. Porém elas eram mais contidas, limitando-se à discrição de um olhar quando Paul se aproximava. Mas nem sempre um olhar era o bastante, principalmente depois que março começou e o garoto parou de ser tão lerdo quanto uma Lesmalenta.

— Eu juro que não entendo vocês dois, Ari – Lily disse um dia quando caminhávamos para a segunda aula, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Estivemos levantando uma teoria, sabe? – Clair falou, sorrindo para mim. – De que você não nos conta tudo o que vocês decidem e que estão namorando sim, mas você não fala, porque isso seria admitir que gosta dele.

— Eu não estou mentindo! E qual o problema de eu gostar de alguém? – Me assustava mais o fato de minhas amigas me rotularem como insensível, do que mentirosa.

— Sua autossuficiência ficaria abalada – Clair esclareceu.

— E você, consequentemente, ficaria mais tolerante e – Lily fingiu limpar o canto da boca – menos venenosa.

— Eu não sou venenosa! – ri das duas. – Apenas digo o que penso abertamente e não fico cheia de dengos. Não gosto de frescuras.

— E quanto a ser autossuficiente? – Lily perguntou.

— Eu apenas me garanto – dei de ombros. Elas riram.

— Quanta prepotência.

— Não se esqueça da arrogância, Clair.

Não consegui me segurar e acabei rindo também. Eu honestamente não me importava que minhas amigas me chamassem de arrogante. Às vezes eu agia dessa maneira mesmo, então por que me zangar? Além disso, apesar de todos os meus defeitos, elas gostavam de mim como eu era, por isso, para que mudar? E olha a arrogância de novo...

De todos os meus amigos, quem se afastara totalmente fora Severus. Na verdade, desde que eu decidira sair com Paul que ele parecia não querer falar comigo, e tudo piorou depois da visita a Hogsmeade.

Nós sempre nos sentávamos juntos nas aulas que fazíamos juntos. Entretanto, na semana passada, assim que eu colocara minha mochila em cima da mesa, ele me expulsara como se eu fosse um verme-cego. Aquilo me magoou e desde então eu me recusara a sequer me aproximar para esclarecer o que se passava com meu primo. Portanto, eu passei a me sentar com Paul. Então não foi surpresa vê-lo à porta da sala de aula, me esperando.

— Olha seu namoradinho te esperando – Lily zombou.

— Não é namorado, Lily, é o Qualquer-Coisa.

— Qualquer-Coisa? – Virei-me para Clair. – A teoria de vocês foi tão longe assim?

— Não, eu inventei isso agora. – Clair sorriu para mim, apreciando minha cara de espanto. – Enquanto ele não for seu namorado, será o Qualquer-Coisa.

— Por todos os deuses... Definitivamente, Clair? Hoje você se esqueceu de tomar seu remédio.

Clair apenas abanou a mão, despedindo-se de mim, e entrou na sala de aula, com Lily rindo logo atrás.

— Maluca – resmunguei.

— Quem é maluca? – Paul perguntou. Ele já estava ao meu lado.

— Clair. Sabe como ela vai te chamar, enquanto a gente não tem nada oficial? De Qualquer-Coisa.

Para minha surpresa, Paul gargalhou.

— Interessante – ele disse por fim. Havíamos entrado na sala, e como o Prof. Donne ainda permanecia de costas para nós, nos demos a liberdade de ficar um de frente para o outro. – Por que não "rolo", ou até "namorado"?

— Não me pergunte como a cabeça da Clair funciona, Paul. Eu já cansei de tentar descobrir o que há por baixo daqueles cachos.

— Mas eu ainda quero descobrir o que há por baixo _desses _cachos. – Ele levou a mão aos meus cabelos quando falou. Meus cachos nem se comparavam com os de Clair. Os dela eram perfeitos macarrõezinhos, cheios, em um loiro maravilhoso que causava inveja em muitas garotas. Os meus eram um ondulado que só ficava bonito se eu trançasse meus cabelos à noite; eu não tinha muita paciência para isso.

Assim que levei minha mão à de Paul a fim de tirá-la dos meus cabelos – aquela intimidade me constrangia na frente de tanta gente –, o Prof. Donne pigarreou. Bem na nossa frente.

— Desculpe se incomodo o namorico do casal – ele falou com aquela voz suave que me causava calafrios –, mas eu preciso começar minha aula. Posso, Srta. Lakerdos, Sr. Johnson?

Paul respondeu "Desculpe, professor", mas eu fiz um aceno com a cabeça, tentando não mostrar como aquele homem me irritava enquanto me assustava. Eu não sabia como Dumbledore permitira que o irmão gêmeo de Doloro de Lara desse aula para nós. Pois o Prof. Donne realmente parecia aquele bruxo sombrio e desagradável da história de Nesbit.

— Eu não sou contra namoros, senhores – o professor falou, virando-se para a classe –, a questão é que eles raramente os ajudam a se defender contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Droga – Paul murmurou ao meu lado.

Eu pensei no mesmo xingamento. No entanto, eu ainda tinha a esperança de que o professor nos esquecesse e não nos tomasse como exemplo para tudo o que fosse explicar naquela aula. Essa era uma das piores qualidades do Prof. Donne: quando ele se irritava com algum aluno, ele era tratado como Cristo na cruz. E não havia escapatória. Se o aluno ficasse quieto a aula toda, ainda conseguia fugir de uma detenção; isso era uma coisa rara.

— Hoje iremos estudar Dementadores. Se vocês abrirem os livros na página 435, verão como se defender desses seres. – Ele esperou que todos abrissem os livros para continuar. – E se repararem _bem, _verão que namorico, passar mãos nos cabelos, ou qualquer afeto, não irá repelir essas criaturas.

Certo. Minha esperança se fora.

— Claro que um Dementador irá te beijar. – Ele riu com ironia. – Mas não será um beijo apaixonado, garanto a vocês. Na verdade, ele irá sugar sua alma.

Eu abaixei meu rosto, encarando o livro. Se começasse a lê-lo, fingindo que o que o professor falava era apenas uma ladainha imprestável, talvez conseguisse engolir meu temperamento e não pegar uma detenção por responder a um professor.

— Por isso, repito: não será passando a mão no cabelo de sua namoradinha, nem a olhando com cara de Lesmalenta, e muito menos fingindo que está concentrado em um livro que vocês conseguirão lutar contra um Dementador.

— Me responda uma coisa, professor. – Ótimo. Minha língua não conseguira ficar dentro de minha boca. Eu até conseguia vislumbrar minha detenção. – Por favor.

— Pois sim, Srta. Lakerdos.

— Quais sentimentos são necessários para se produzir um Patrono?

Paul sussurrou meu nome, em aviso. Assim como ele, o Prof. Donne sabia onde eu queria chegar. Os olhos dele brilhando de raiva e seu sorriso sardônico o denunciavam.

— Antes de qualquer sentimento, Srta. Lakerdos, e isso também serve para todos vocês, classe... É necessário capacidade para produzir tal feitiço. Se vocês tiverem sorte, nunca toparão com um Dementador. – O sarcasmo dele era intragável. Tive que morder o interior de minha boca para não dizer que muitos ali tinham muito mais competência do que esse projeto de de Lara. – Mas caso algum cruze o seu caminho, uma fumaça será o bastante para colocá-lo longe o bastante para vocês fugirem com uma desaparatação. Apenas bruxos do nível de aurores conseguem produzir um patrono corpóreo.

Ele deu uma pausa e caminhou até sua mesa, recostando-se nela e nos encarando. Respirou fundo e continuou a falar.

— Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, Srta. Lakerdos – e lá estava a voz suave novamente. – Além da capacidade e inteligência, você deve recorrer a uma lembrança, preferivelmente, que o deixou feliz, com esperança.

— Ou seja – concluí –, você deve se lembrar de seus namoricos, certo? Dos momentos que passou com alguém que gosta, que passou a mão nos seus cabelos, que te olhou como se fosse uma Lesmalenta. Além, claro, da teoria que conseguiu absorver dos livros. É isso, professor?

Sim, eu cavara minha própria sepultura. E o professor estava prestes a me enterrar viva.

— Nenhum casinho será forte o bastante, Srta. Lakerdos. Se quiser depender de namoricos, aconselho que vá mais fundo em sua relação.

Senti meu rosto transformar-se em brasa. O que aquele idiota estava falando? Era eu quem tinha dezesseis anos, não ele! Ele devia ser o amadurecido na sala de aula.

— Enquanto isso – ele continuou –, é melhor que se concentrem no aprendizado. Copiem o que estou passando no quadro-negro.

Eu não consegui ver aquelas costas viradas para mim, enquanto sabia que o sorriso sardônico continuava nos lábios daquele professor intragável. E nessas horas eu queria muito, muito mesmo, que meu temperamento fosse igual ao do Arktos. Ou fosse tão inteligente quanto Lily para conter meu temperamento.

— Me diz, professor. O senhor consegue produzir um patrono corpóreo?

O Prof. Donne virou-se para mim, achando graça da minha pergunta.

— Claro, Srta. Lakerdos.

Com um aceno da varinha, um ouriço translúcido correu pela sala até desaparecer pela porta.

— Satisfeita?

— Sim, professor – respondei com uma voz angelical. – Ao menos temos a certeza de sua inteira _capacidade _e _inteligência. _– E para um bom entendedor, meia palavra sempre bastava. Por isso, poucos alunos conseguiram segurar o riso. Foi a vez do rosto do professor parecer brasa.

Tratei de copiar o que estava no quadro-negro quando uma voz ao fundo da sala fez-se ouvir.

— Prof. Donne? Tenho uma dúvida.

— Sim, Sr. Black?

Sorri. Era admirável o controle na voz do professor. Eu tinha certeza que o que o deixava calmo era ele pensar nas formas de detenção que me daria, ao fim da aula. Pois eu sabia que não escaparia impune do que fizera.

— O senhor disse sobre o beijo do Dementador. O que acontece com a mente da pessoa?

— Fica vazia. O corpo fica vazio. Como pode um ser humano viver sem alma, Sr. Black? Perde todo o sentimento, toda a vontade de viver. Todas as lembranças. Bondosa seria a pessoa que desse fim à vida de alguém que foi beijado por um Dementador, pois sem a alma que lhe foi sugada, o corpo é apenas um trapo velho.

— Hum... E o senhor sabe disso como? – eu ouvi o tom de riso na voz do Black. O idiota queria ganhar uma detenção por quê? – Alguém mandou algum relatório para o senhor ou teve alguma experiência no assunto?

Dessa vez ninguém riu. A provocação gratuita de Sirius Black era incompreensível. E para o Prof. Donne, inadmissível.

— Há relatos de pessoas que estudaram o caso, Sr. Black. Por isso sabe-se tanto. E o que o senhor também precisa saber, é que fará companhia para a Srta. Lakerdos na detenção que os darei. E para não perdermos mais tempo inutilmente, falo com ambos ao fim da aula. Agora, copiem o que há no quadro-negro.

Eu não entendia absolutamente nada do que acontecera nesse último minuto. Por que cargas d'água Sirius Black fizera essa graça? Certo que não era a primeira detenção que ele pegava – assim como não era a minha primeira vez também –, mas provocar um professor sem motivação? OK, eu também poderia ter ficado quieta, só que segurar meu temperamento era algo que eu apenas conseguiria com o tempo; talvez com terapia. Portanto, só tinha uma explicação para o que o Black fizera: ele era completamente idiota.

Ao fim da aula, o Prof. Donne esperou que todos deixassem a sala antes de se dirigir a nós. Paul, Lily e Clair me desejaram boa sorte, mas eu também vi o olhar de Lily dizendo que eu poderia ter poupado tudo o que se passaria a seguir.

— Você tinha que deixá-lo irritado, não é?

Olhei surpresa quando Sirius Black ficou ao meu lado e me dirigiu a palavra parecendo irritado e ofendido. Realmente o cara era louco.

— Eu não pedi para você provocá-lo – respondi secamente.

— Mas eu tinha essa piada esperando desde que ele começou a falar sobre Dementadores. Não deixaria que a atenção ficasse toda em você e no seu namoradinho.

— Paul não é meu namorado.

— Verdade?

— Verdade. Mas nem sei por que estou te falando isso.

— Vai ver você se importa com o que penso.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e contive o riso que queria escapar. Se eu risse naquele momento, talvez minha detenção piorasse. Olhei para o Black e o vi sorrindo para mim, arrogante.

— Você é maluco, só pode.

— Você não faz nem ideia.

— Aproximem-se, vocês dois.

O professor nos chamando fez com que eu me esquecesse das provocações de Sirius Black. Aquele maluco não era nada com a bomba que, com certeza, cairia em nossas cabeças naquele momento. O Sr. Donne não perdoava em suas provocações durante as aulas quando se irritava com um aluno, e conseguia ser cruel em seus sermões. O Prof. Dumbledore devia estar esclerosado por aceitar aquele ser pestilento em sua escola. Ou, simplesmente, muito desesperado.

Suspirei só de pensar que passaria horas em detenção com Sirius Black. Deus devia me odiar.

— Em primeiro lugar, Srta. Lakerdos, não tolerarei mais suas atitudes mal-criadas em sala de aula. Você ter sido criada por um irmão que permitia tudo, mimando-a com uma babá incompetente, não justifica sua falta de educação e respeito para com os outros. Tenho certeza que seus pais estão se revirando no túmulo por presenciarem tamanha deseducação e petulância. Devem é estar muito frustrados por não conseguirem viver o bastante para educá-la como merecia. Ou, quem sabe, estão muito felizes por não presenciarem tudo isso em vida.

Senti meu rosto transformar-se em brasa mais uma vez. Por mais que Arktos e Elizabeth fossem uma família maravilhosa para mim, eu sentia muita falta dos meus pais, mesmo não me lembrando deles em absoluto. E o Prof. Donne sabia disso. Ele mandara uma carta para Arktos falando de meu mau comportamento, e meu irmão respondera que eu ser arredia era apenas um meio de que ninguém visse como eu era afetada pela falta dos meus pais. Como essa ausência me machucava. Meu irmão achava que estava me ajudando quando disse isso.

E eu estava pagando muito caro pelo meu temperamento ruim.

Minha vontade era sair dali, principalmente por sentir meus olhos arderem. Eu via a boca do professor se mexer, mas não escutava nada do que ele dizia ao Black.

— A detenção de vocês será amanhã à noite – ouvi ao longe. – Procurem Madame Pince às sete horas da noite. Eu já a avisei com o patrono que conjurei, mais cedo na aula. Tenho certeza que empilhar livros fará vocês pensarem melhor nesses atos rebeldes sem causa de adolescentes. Agora vão.

Virei automaticamente, não conseguindo enxergar nada à minha frente. A raiva me borbulhava, assim como a mágoa. E meus olhos ardiam cada vez mais pelos dois motivos. Contudo, senti uma mão segurar meu braço. Olhei para Black, sem entender. Por que ele me segurava e encarava o professor como se... Merlin! Eu podia jurar que ele tremia de raiva. Será que o sermão que o professor dera a ele fora tão ruim assim e ele queria uma testemunha de que o assassinato fora por pura defesa?

Chacoalhei a cabeça. Eu estava ficando louca. Certo que a ferocidade no olhar de Black me deixou inquieta, mas a postura dele me assustava mais ainda. Ele em nada parecia o adolescente imbecil de minutos atrás, e sim um homem que estava prestes a defender alguma coisa muito seriamente. E eu notei, quando ele falou, que quem ele iria defender seria eu.

— Professor, eu acho que o senhor se esqueceu de uma coisa.

Olhei para o Prof. Donne, que erguera os olhos surpresos para seu aluno. Ele também se admirou com a expressão de Black.

— O que eu esqueci, Sr. Black? Creio que já os repreendi e falei de suas detenções.

— O senhor se esqueceu de pedir desculpas para Ariadne. O fato de Ariadne e eu sermos indisciplinados em sua aula não lhe dá o direito de ser cruel, e citar os pais de Ariadne daquela maneira foi um golpe baixo.

Por que ele dizia meu nome daquela maneira? E várias vezes? Aquela discussão me parecia tão surreal que eu não conseguia dizer ou fazer nada

— Mas ela ter crescido sem a figura de um pai e de uma mãe a deixou dessa maneira. Eu não menti, Sr. Black.

— Ah, sim, esqueci que o senhor é um especialista. Logo se vê. Eu não sou filho de chocadeira, Prof. Donne, e fui tão insolente quando Ariadne.

Vi que Black passara dos limites. Ele desafiara o professor logo depois de provocá-lo na frente da sala toda. Ele queria piorar a própria situação, só podia!

— Eu não vou admitir que um adolescente que acha possuir o rei na barriga interfira em minha metodologia. Saiam _os dois _da minha sala. _Agora! _E se tiverem alguma reclamação, o lugar de encaminhá-la é na diretoria.

— Talvez seja interessante procurarmos o Prof. Dumbledore, mesmo. Aposto que ele não aprova a sua metodologia, _professor_.

— Não precisamos da intervenção do diretor. – A sensação de surrealismo havia sumido. Era eu quem deveria estar sendo arrogante, exigindo não ser destratada por um professor idiota; Black não tinha nada que estar me defendendo. – Caso lhe interesse, Prof. Donne, eu tive uma boa educação. A questão é que eu apenas a uso com quem merece. Agora, com licença, pois estamos nos retirando de sua sala como o senhor pediu.

Dessa vez fui eu quem agarrou o braço do Black, mas para arrastá-lo porta afora. Quando o soltei, no corredor, ele segurou minha mão novamente.

— Você deveria contar ao Dumbledore o que ele fez, Ariadne.

Aquela mão apertando a minha, mais ele dizer meu nome com tanta intimidade, foi o estopim para eu explodir toda a raiva e mágoa que me atormentou na sala daquele professor odioso. Nem me dei conta que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

— Primeiro de tudo: não me chame de Ariadne. Não sou sua amiga, Black, para você ter esse tipo de intimidade. E isso nos leva à segunda coisa: eu não preciso de um defensor. Você não é ninguém para se meter em minha vida ou interferir em como as pessoas devem ou não me tratar.

Não ter conseguido reagir imediatamente aos ataques do Prof. Donne fora um absurdo para mim. Agora, eu jogava toda a minha raiva na única pessoa que não merecia nada disso. Mas eu não gostava de Sirius Black. Eu o odiava por ele ser um biltre arrogante que sempre humilhava meu primo. Então não me importei com a expressão ofendida que ele me dirigia e nem com minha injustiça.

— Certo. Desculpe por ser legal com você – ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

— Não preciso que ninguém seja legal comigo. Não preciso que _você _seja legal comigo!

— Verdade, me esqueci como você é autossuficiente – ele zombou.

Ótimo! Mais uma vez minha autossuficiência sendo tópico de conversa.

— Vá para o inferno, Black.

Virei para ir embora para a terceira aula, mas, pela terceira vez, senti a mão dele me segurar.

— Escute aqui, Senhorita O-Que-Eu-Faço-É-Tudo-Certo-E-Ninguém-Tem-Nada-A-Ver-Com-A-Minha-Vida. Eu não te defendi esperando aprovação, e muito menos para te deixar irritada feito uma louca que nem sequer sabe o significado da palavra "obrigado".

— Eu sei o que signifi-

— A questão é que eu percebi como você ficou quando ele falou dos seus pais – ele me cortou, enfurecido. Não podia culpá-lo. Às vezes _eu _não entendia como eu conseguia ser tão grosseira e mal-agradecida com as pessoas que se importavam comigo; elas sendo minhas amigas ou não. – Mesmo você querendo se posar de forte, eu vi que isso te abalou. Não sou seu amigo, é verdade, mas não poderia ficar quieto com uma idiotice daquelas!

— Você não me conhece, Black, então como poderia saber o que me abala ou não? – Essa foi a melhor desculpa que consegui dar. Não colou. Na verdade, pareceu deixá-lo mais zangado ainda.

Ainda me segurando pelo braço, Black deu um passo à frente. Embora minha mente dissesse que ele estava prestes a me bater por ser uma imbecil completa – e por todos os deuses, admitir que eu estava agindo feito uma imbecil era tão ruim quanto ser defendida por Sirius Black –, não desfiz minha expressão irritada e arrogante e muito menos me afastei.

— Eu não sou cego – ele falou sério. – Além disso, não te conheci hoje, Lakerdos, então sei muito bem como você é. Não tenho culpa por ser um bom observador.

— Você... Você esteve me espionando?

— E se estiver? – ele retorquiu, petulante, e dando um meio sorriso. Toda a raiva que ele me dirigira anteriormente sumira. Mas eu não gostei nada dessa nova expressão. – Garanto que não é nada ruim te observar. – Não estava gostando mesmo!

Raiva e ultraje tomaram conta de mim. Como se não bastasse perseguir meu primo, agora eles estavam me espionando. E, ainda por cima, parecia que o Black continuava com isso, já que ele não falou "E se estivesse", mas "E se estiver". Com um safanão, me livrei da mão que ainda segurava meu braço e dei um passo para trás.

— Deixe-me em paz – disse entre os dentes. Apontei-lhe o dedo acusatoriamente e quase cuspi as palavras seguintes. – E diga ao Potter que já é insano ele correr atrás da Lily, que dirá agora ele e você também me perseguirem como fazem com meu primo.

Os olhos dele me fitaram com descrença.

— James não está te observando e muito menos te perseguindo. Quem te observa sou eu.

— Então deixe _você _de agir de maneira doentia!

Dessa vez consegui ser eficaz em minha saída. Estava quase a virar o corredor, quando Black me chamou novamente, gritando meu primeiro nome. Me segurei para não arrancar a varinha de minhas vestes e lançar um feitiço no meio daquela cara.

— Vai se jogar no lago, Sirius Black!

— Talvez depois de cumprirmos a detenção amanhã, Ariadne, quando vou ter oportunidade de te observar um pouco mais – ele gritou de volta, o riso notável em seu tom de voz.

Quando virei para trás, minha mão indo em direção à varinha, não o encontrei mais.

O resto do dia eu passei como se estivesse privada de qualquer sentimento; limitava-me a dar como resposta apenas um monossílabo. Se eu falasse coisas demais, tinha certeza que desabafaria tudo o que me atormentava às minhas amigas. Elas perceberam e me deixaram em paz. Paul também.

Eu não queria mostrar como o sermão do Prof. Donne mais a discussão com Sirius Black me afetara. O primeiro por falar aquelas coisas sobre meus pais. Eu não suportava quando Arktos falava deles, quando se decepcionava comigo, que dirá uma pessoa que não é nada minha! Já a discussão com Black me afetara porque ele dissera verdades em minha cara que ninguém tivera coragem de falar antes.

Falar que eu era arrogante e não dava a mínima para o que as pessoas faziam para mim e por mim era algo que eu não queria aceitar. Eu não era fácil, isso era verdade. E minha prepotência já me deixara remoendo meu remorso várias vezes. Contudo, ouvir todas essas verdades do Black, que era alguém que eu não suportava, fazia com que todas as minhas ações parecessem piores.

Quando fiquei sozinha, cumprindo minhas obrigações de monitora, não consegui refrear meus pensamentos, e logo o sermão daquele professor me inundava a cabeça novamente.

Outros professores já haviam me dito, em seus momentos de irritação, que eu era muito petulante e mandariam uma coruja para Arktos, já que ele era meu responsável. Entretanto, eu sempre dizia que não seria mal-criada novamente, e tudo se resolvia. Mas ter que lidar duas vezes por semana com o Prof. Donne era mais do que eu suportava.

Quando Arktos respondeu ao professor, enviou uma carta para mim também. O sermão dele fez com que eu repensasse muitas coisas; eu li o sermão palavra por palavra e minhas atitudes melhoraram com os professores. Além disso, conviver com Lily e Clair também me ajudou. O fato de Lily seguir regras e, por isso mesmo, ser mais justa, além da constante companhia da delicada educação de Clair fez com que eu aprendesse muito. Todavia, quando eu me sentia pressionada ou injustiçada, meu lado arrogante e um pouco grosseiro vinha à tona. Essa era minha defesa. E às vezes me arrependia de utilizá-la.

Olhando por aquele corredor gelado de Hogwarts, a dor que sempre sentia por ter crescido sem meus pais começou a me consumir. Minha garganta e meus olhos arderam. No entanto, não me permiti chorar. Tudo isso era por culpa daquele professor detestável! Ele que se explodisse. O Donne até poderia sonhar comigo chorando pelo que ele me dissera, mas a realidade seria outra. Olhei para meu relógio e suspirei de alívio. Poderia dar meia volta e correr para o aconchego da minha cama. E amanhã acordaria tão bem como acontecera hoje.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, entretanto, percebi que havia alguma coisa errada. As cortinas da minha cama haviam sumido, assim como as camas de minhas companheiras de dormitório. Procurei minha varinha embaixo de meu travesseiro, onde seu sempre guardava, mas ela também havia sumido. Levantei-me devagar e acendi o abajur ao lado de minha cama. Aquele não era meu quarto. Definitivamente.

O cômodo onde eu estava era todo de pedras negras, algumas levemente acinzentadas – com certeza pelo tempo. A cama era grande, como de casal, e tinha um lençol de seda branco com quatro travesseiros em um conjunto de cobertores combinando.

Franzi o cenho, me perguntando como vim parar aqui. Ao que me lembrava, depois de terminar minha ronda, entrei no meu quarto e já me enfiei na cama tão logo troquei a roupa. Instintivamente olhei para baixo, verificando se ainda vestia meu pijama, e confirmei. Ao menos uma coisa estava certa. Decidi sair daquele quarto para tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

Enquanto saía do quarto, levantei a hipótese de como havia chegado àquele lugar, porém era difícil até mesmo de responder às perguntas simples. Onde eu estava? Quem tinha me tirado de Hogwarts? E onde estava a pessoa que havia feito isso?

Essa última pergunta fiz mais de uma vez, pois, à medida em que eu andava por corredores acarpetados, não via ninguém. Era como se eu estivesse sozinha naquele lugar.

Andei mais, virando inúmeros corredores de portas trancadas, sem, contudo, encontrar alguém. Até que, depois do que me pareceram agonizantes quinze minutos, ouvi sussurros. Primeiramente não entendi o que diziam, então distingui meu nome. Parei de andar e olhei para trás, assustada, mas nada vi.

Os sussurros continuavam cada vez mais altos e inteligíveis, pedindo às vezes para eu ficar onde estava ou ir aonde quer que a voz estivesse. É claro que eu fui na direção contrária. À medida em que andava, cada vez mais rápido, meu medo crescia com a proximidade da voz. E meu medo aumentou mais ainda por eu começar a reconhecer aquele lugar. Eu sabia que ali era perigoso, que era onde eu morreria caso não conseguisse sair. Era ali que meus pais foram assassinados.

Talvez fosse meu pânico crescendo, me consumindo, mas eu visualizei alguém se movendo no corredor perpendicular ao que eu estava. Estaquei no corredor para depois começar a recuar, receando o que quer que fosse encontrar. Contudo, algo me impelia a andar, e eu sabia que era a voz que antes sussurrava meu nome.

Quando alcancei a esquina do corredor, parecia que meu coração sairia pela boca. Eu não queria olhar o que me esperava, pois eu sabia que não iria gostar. Mas a voz dizia que eu precisava olhar. Dei um passo à frente, porém, sem me conter, fechei os olhos tão logo percebi que, o que quer que me chamava, estava bem à minha frente.

Duas mãos então seguraram meus braços. Comecei a me debater, enlouquecida, sem coragem de abrir os olhos e ver quem tinha aquelas mãos frias que me seguravam, prendendo-me firmemente.

— Ariadne! – uma voz rouca e feminina me chamou. Reconheci aquela voz, embora não soubesse como.

Ao abrir os olhos, fixei-me em um rosto invisível pela escuridão; a única coisa que via era um par de olhos vermelhos. Debati-me violentamente, tentando me livrar, não querendo reconhecer aquele rosto que se mostrava gradativamente. Quando consegui, topei contra o corpo de um homem. Ele me virou de maneira agressiva. Eu esperava ver outro rosto invisível, mas de olhos vermelhos brilhantes; esperava reconhecer aquele rosto também. Contudo, foi um rosto pálido e sem sentimentos que eu vi, o qual portava um par de olhos roxos tão frios que minha impressão foi que meu coração parou de bater.

Eu gritei.

* * *

_N/B Voltando a respirar... Mana eu amei esse capitulo, ele é tão tenso, a incerteza da relação com o Paul, a indiferença do Severo – Ciumento! – Ser foco de atenção das más línguas... O Donne, nossa, me diz aonde eu encontro esse infeliz mal amado que eu vou lá dar uma lição nele. Como pode ser tão cruel. Aff e se tudo isso já não fosse mais que suficiente ainda tem esse sonhos que são tão perturbadores. Não é a toa Ariadne ter se comportado daquela maneira em "Encontro das trevas". Só quem passa é que sabe. Mas então, tem a tensão dela com o Sirius, é claro que ela ainda não se deu conta do que é tudo o que ela sente, mas eu sei! Rsrsrs. Vixi empolguei. Liv, trabalho nenhum com esse capitulo, adorei, parabéns e muito obrigada! _

_Beijos, amo._

**N/A: **Olá! Como prometido, fanfic sem demoras a atualizar!

Espero que todos tenham gostado deste capítulo que foi, até agora, um dos mais difíceis de escrever. Primeiramente por causa da agressividade do professor Donne. Para um professor de Hogwarts, ele foi bem agressivo, mas aí me lembrei do Snape quando se tratava do Harry. A inspiração foi boa..hehe.. Embora eu odeie o Donne, mas não o Snape.

A comparação com Doloro de Lara, de Edith Nesbit, foi espontânea. Li o conto dessa autora há pouco tempo, e não consegui segurar os dedos enquanto digitava o capítulo e formulava a personalidade desse professor.

Assim como essa discussão também deu mostras da personalidade da Ari, a discussão dela com o Sirius mostrou mais do que ela ainda consegue enxergar.

Por isso que espero que tenham gostado.

Quanto ao sonho... Bem, para isso deverá ter lido "Harry Potter e o Encontro das Trevas". Quem não leu, não se desespere, mas um suspense será inevitável.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos a todos! Especialmente à minha querida beta **Kelly! **Te amo, querida!

Livinha.


	7. Declaração

**Capítulo 06**

**Declaração**

Eu me debatia, ouvindo meu nome ainda ser sussurrado, vendo aqueles olhos sem sentimentos me encarando... Outra voz me chamou ao longe, uma voz conhecida, mas eu só queria gritar, me livrar daquele aperto, me esconder...

— Ariadne!

Acordei assustada, sentando em minha cama e empurrando Louise para longe como se eu ainda estivesse naquele sonho. Tudo ainda estava tão real em minha mente que eu pensei que minha amiga fosse aquele homem de olhos roxos que me segurava, me chamava...

— Ari... – Louise sentou perto de mim novamente, acariciando meu braço. – Foi só um pesadelo. Se acalme.

Encarei Louise. O seu tom preocupado e atencioso, em vez de me acalmar, desencadeou uma inexplicável vontade de chorar. E eu não suportava chorar na frente dos outros. Contudo não me segurei. E não me opus quando minha amiga me abraçou, ainda tentando me acalmar.

— Acalme-se. Quer que eu chame alguém? O Prof. Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey?

— Não. – Saí do abraço, passando as mãos no meu rosto para secar as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair. – Está tudo bem, Louise. Eu vou me acalmar. Foi só um pesadelo, como você disse.

Olhei para ela, tentando sorrir e falhando miseravelmente. Percebi que Zoe e Iana também me olhavam, curiosas. Pelos olhares daquelas duas, elas pareciam pensar que eu surtaria novamente e a qualquer momento. Fechei os olhos, lamentando minha reação ao pesadelo. Elas teriam muito assunto quando amanhecesse, espalhando para quem pudessem que Ariadne Lakerdos enlouquecia no meio da noite. Elas apenas não sabiam que não era a primeira vez que eu surtava dessa maneira por causa de um pesadelo.

— Você está bem?

Tentei sorrir novamente e consegui. Quando olhei para Louise, foi com segurança que respondi:

— Não muito, mas vou ficar – falei baixo, mas sabia que minhas outras companheiras de dormitório haviam ouvido. – Foi só um pesadelo, Louise. – Repetindo isso, eu queria convencer mais a mim mesma do que ela.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. Pode voltar a dormir.

— Tudo bem. Boa noite, Ari.

— Boa noite.

Louise ainda me olhou alguns segundos antes de voltar para sua cama. Já eu fechei o cortinado da minha, conseguindo ouvir um resmungo. Só não sabia se era de Zoe ou Iana.

Não consegui dormir. Além disso, tive que pegar minha varinha e conjurar uma parca luz. Aquela total escuridão brincava com minha mente, trazendo à minha frente os olhos roxos, o rosto pálido... Não sabia se era pior ficar no escuro ou fechar os olhos e tentar dormir, correndo o risco de sonhar com tudo aquilo novamente.

Virei-me de lado na cama. A luminosidade do feitiço começava a me deixar mais calma, permitindo que eu raciocinasse e percebesse que não eram apenas duas pessoas que estiveram no meu sonho, mas três. Havia um casal, homem e mulher lado a lado, os quais possuíam olhos vermelhos, além do homem de olhos roxos. Este último eu não fazia ideia de quem era. Já o casal, reconheci tão logo acordei.

O casal eram os meus pais.

Essa não fora a primeira vez que meus pais apareciam em meus sonhos; também sonhara com eles no verão passado. Um pesadelo que eu não conseguia esquecer e que me perturbava sempre a memória. Mas, diferentemente de hoje, eu não sonhara com a morte deles.

Aquele lugar em que eu estivera no meu sonho, por mais estranho que me parecesse, me fazia pensar no hotel francês onde meus pais foram assassinados. E era exatamente isso que me intrigava, pois eu mal tinha um ano quando o assassinato dos meus pais aconteceu. Além de ter a absoluta certeza de que nenhum hotel que se prezasse possuiria paredes de pedras escuras e arquitetura sombria. Porém eu _sentira _a morte naquele lugar, assim como vira meus pais.

Minha mãe continuava bonita como eu via em suas fotos espalhadas pela nossa casa, entretanto com um rosto mais pálido e olhos vermelhos – não castanhos. Os cabelos pretos de meu pai destacavam mais ainda sua palidez, embora ele tivesse a pele bronzeada quando vivo. E quando minha mãe me segurou em meus braços, forçando-me a encará-la, eu percebi pelo seu olhar que ela me queria ali com ela.

Estremeci com esse pensamento. Se minha mãe me queria ao lado dela, então eu teria que estar morta.

O que eu ainda não entendia nisso tudo eram os olhos vermelhos de meus pais e a presença de outra pessoa com olhos roxos. O que tudo isso indicava?

Revirei-me novamente na cama, encarando o teto. Dessa vez estava acordada por vontade própria, e não por medo. O medo que eu sentia em sonhar novamente com aquilo foi um ótimo repelente para o meu sono.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei acordada. O sol pareceu nascer rapidamente, uma vez que uma fraca iluminação tomou conta de meu quarto, tornando inútil meu feitiço. Obviamente essa claridade não era fornecida pelo sol, uma vez que a Casa de Slytherin ficava sob o lago. Era apenas um feitiço para acordar os alunos. Levantei-me rapidamente da cama e me troquei, não querendo ser alvo da preocupação de Louise mais uma vez.

Quando cheguei ao salão principal, ele estava praticamente vazio. Olhei para o prato de mingau que havia em minha frente e senti meu estômago se revirar. Comer estava fora de cogitação. Bebi apenas um pouco de suco de abóbora. Girei a taça em minhas mãos, distraída por minha mente não querer apagar aquele sonho que me atormentaria por muitos dias, como acontecera há algum tempo...

Quando sonhei com meus pais pela primeira vez, estava em casa, e deixara Arktos muito nervoso e agitado, um espelho de meus sentimentos. Meu irmão tivera de me dar uma poção para o sono sem sonhos. Fora por causa desse sonho que eu me sentia culpada pela morte dos meus pais; uma voz parecia gritar em meu subconsciente de que eu era a culpada pelas mortes, pois eles queriam apenas a mim quando nos atacaram na França. Eu repetira esse pensamento para Arktos, quase desesperada, quando tive o primeiro pesadelo. Claro que ele objetou, dizendo que não havia motivos para isso, uma vez que eu era um bebê na época. Entretanto eu notara o olhar mortiço que ele tentara disfarçar.

Ainda girando a taça de suco em minhas mãos, percebi que começava a chamar atenção de alguns alunos quando ouvi buchichos ao meu redor. Imediatamente saí do salão principal, não querendo ser alvo da curiosidade de alguém.

Quase trombei com Louise quando passava pela porta.

— Ari, eu estava te procurando! Como você está?

Ela estava tão preocupada que me enterneceu.

— Eu não vou surtar, Louise – falei simplesmente. – Foi só um sonho, pelo amor de Deus.

— É que o jeito como você se debatia quando tentei te acordar, e também quando você acordou...

Eu a olhei, um pouco irritada. Preocupação eu aceitava, mas o tom penalizado dela, como se eu fosse uma menininha frágil, fez minhas defesas se erguerem.

— Não fique falando nisso. Foi só um sonho idiota – frisei bem as palavras.

Louise me olhou por alguns segundos, antes de dizer:

— Se você diz – ela suspirou. – Só que o fato de você estar com olheiras horríveis te desmente. Mas não falo mais nada.

Droga. Claro que eu estaria com olheiras. Além de ter chorado, não dormi direito.

— Você viu o Paul? – perguntei, querendo mudar de assunto.

— Ele estava conversando com o Parkinson, quando o vi.

Droga de novo. Eu contava com o Paul para me distrair desses sonhos.

— Ah, seu primo perguntou de você.

— Severus? – me animei. – O que ele queria?

— Não sei. Ele perguntou, mas como eu não sabia onde você estava, ele me virou as costas e voltou para o dormitório dos garotos.

— Tudo bem. Já vou indo.

— Não quer me esperar? Termino em um minuto.

— Não, eu já vou. Quero tirar uma dúvida coma Profª. McGonagall antes de começarmos a aula. E também quero procurar o Severus.

Era mentira, ao menos a parte da dúvida. O que eu queria mesmo era sair da mira dos olhares questionadores. Pelo visto, Zoe e Iana já haviam começado a espalhar meu surto para quem pudessem. E o fato de eu estar com olheiras não ajudava muito a desmenti-las.

Quando consegui alcançar o segundo andar, entrei no banheiro que havia ali, aproveitando que ele era raramente usado. O que o deixava deserto era que havia o fantasma de uma garota que ninguém suportava. Murta parecia fazer questão de gemer em nossos ouvidos, queixando-se por ser um fantasma. Era um teste incrível de paciência.

Não a vi quando entrei no banheiro. Porém, quando me olhei no espelho e soltei um gemido involuntário ao verificar como estavam minhas olheiras, lá estava ela rindo às minhas costas.

— Apanhou de alguém, queridinha? – ela zombou.

— Claro...

Lancei meu olhar mais feio para Murta. Ela apenas deu mais uma risadinha e flutuou para ficar de frente para mim, observando.

Analisando minha figura no espelho, não era mesmo difícil pensar que eu apanhara. Abaixo dos meus olhos estava um arroxeado horrível, como se curasse de um hematoma há alguns dias. Quanto tempo eu ficara acordada? Achei que tivesse sido apenas uma hora, no máximo. Pelo visto fora mais tempo. Suspirei quando passei meus dedos sob os olhos. Olhei então para Murta e dei um sorriso maldoso.

— Sabe, Murta? Pelo menos sou sólida o bastante para poder apanhar. Já você...

Pela expressão daquela fantasma, achei que eu fosse ser ofendida. Contudo, Murta apenas guinchou e se enfiou em um vaso sanitário, espalhando água para todos os lados

Assim que cheguei ao corredor da sala de Transfiguração, já havia alguns alunos esperando pela professora. Para meu desgosto, Zoe estava também. O sorriso malicioso que ela lançou me preveniu dois segundos antes de iniciar a provocação.

— E aí, Lakerdos, quer que chame seu irmãozinho para te consolar? – ela zombou.

— Não vá ficar chorando pelos cantos, hein, Lakerdos? – falou Evan Rosier. Sim, esse também me "amava". Acho que eu ter azarado aquele infeliz em nosso quarto ano facilitou esse sentimento.

— Não há por que eu ficar chorando, Rosier, já que não tenho essa sua cara azeda – respondi sarcasticamente.

— Vamos, Lakerdos, conte para nós – rebateu Rabastan Lestrange, outro alienado às Artes das Trevas. – O que realmente faz você chorar?

— Olhar para essa sua cara logo cedo. Isso sim me faz querer chorar. É muita desgraça para um mundo só.

Embora tenha sorrido, ele não gostou da minha resposta. Talvez eles não me esperassem tão agressiva. Zoe deve ter contado tudo com detalhes.

— É só descobrirmos quem é esse tal de "_mitéra_", Rabastan – falou Zoe. Eu a olhei, surpresa. – Se descobrirmos isso, saberemos o que a faz chorar. Ela gritou isso o tempo todo.

Então eu também havia chamado por minha mãe. Se eles descobrissem que _mitéra _era _mãe _em grego, eu estaria acabada. Eles nunca me deixariam em paz.

Antes que eu desse outra resposta, alguém apareceu ao meu lado.

— Acho melhor vocês cuidarem de suas vidas. – Era Severus. Ouvi-lo me fez sorrir, principalmente por ele estar enfretando seus amigos.

Há um ano, Severus andava para cima e para baixo com o grupinho de Evan Rosier, que também englobava Parkinson e outros três garotos slytherins que eu conhecia somente pelo sobrenome: Avery, Mulciber e Wilkes.

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Severus foi obedecido, e logo aqueles imbecis começaram a conversar entre si, esquecendo-se de mim.

— Você sabe que não precisava ter feito isso, não sabe? – falei com um pequeno sorriso. Ao contrário de Black, Severus me defender era algo natural para mim.

— É que me meter em brigas alheias é algo que aprendi com você. Não pude evitar – ele respondeu com ironia. Contudo, qualquer simpatia que existia nele sumiu quando Paul parou ao nosso lado e colocou a mão em minha cintura. – Te vejo depois.

— Severus – o chamei, mas ele já entrava na sala de aula.

— Algum problema? – Paul perguntou.

— Não sei... Vamos entrar?

— Espere um pouco – ele disse, me impedindo de andar. Pela cara de Paul, imaginei que ele fosse perguntar como eu estava me sentindo.

— Eu estou bem – falei logo, não querendo mais olhares preocupados sobre mim. – Foi só um pesadelo bobo. Aquelas garotas que têm uma língua que não cabe na boca. Podemos entrar agora? – perguntei, sorrindo.

Paul respondeu ao meu sorriso.

— Que bom que foi apenas fofoca – ele falou enquanto tirava, desnecessariamente, uma mecha que estava em meu rosto. – Então eu posso fazer uma coisa sem parecer insensível.

Quando Paul me beijou, me permiti relaxar da angústia que sentia e retribui o beijo. Mas o cortei rapidamente.

Paul não questionou minhas olheiras. Também não questionou o fato de eu ficar quase o dia todo quieta, perdida em pensamentos. E quando Lily e Clair foram conversar comigo, querendo saber o quanto as fofocas de Zoe eram verdadeiras, ele não ficou por perto. Não consegui interpretar essas reações. Ele parecia me conhecer, levando em consideração o fato de não ficar perguntando sobre algo que me perturbava; ou simplesmente não prestava atenção em mim. Não sabia qual situação me aborrecia mais.

Assim que tive a última aula livre, falei para Paul que iria dar uma volta perto do lago, mas que iria sozinha. Ele não gostou muito, pois me disse que tinha planos de passarmos o resto da tarde juntos, porém eu não estava com cabeça para dar a atenção que ele queria.

Procurei um lugar mais afastado, escondida atrás de um carvalho que havia às margens do lago.

Passar um tempo sozinha sempre me fez bem. E ultimamente era o que eu sempre fazia quando percebia meu humor intragável. Severus me encontrou depois de um tempo. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, mas não disse nada. Meu primo, sim, me conhecia. E eu não me importava com isso. Muito pelo contrário: me sentia segura com Severus.

Sentei mais perto dele e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro; ele correspondeu meu gesto me abraçando. Ficamos assim durante um bom tempo, até que ele cortou o silêncio.

— Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu à noite. Como você está?

Eu respirei fundo, continuando a olhar para o lago.

— Mais ou menos.

— Foi igual ao primeiro?

Senti-me incomodada com aquele interrogatório. Não que eu não quisesse conversar com Severus. Na verdade, aquela curiosidade preocupada que ele me dirigia era muito bem-vinda, pois de Severus eu não sentia necessidade de erguer meu muro protetor. A questão era que me lembrar do pesadelo me angustiava.

Respondi, mesmo assim.

— O lugar do sonho foi o mesmo. Mas não vi os flashes, sabe? – falei baixo, olhando para Severus. Ele entendeu o que quis dizer.

— E como foi esse?

— Mais perturbador. Só de lembrar... – Eu desviei o olhar novamente para o lago, sentindo-me estremecer.

— Esses sonhos são muito estranhos.

— E você vem falar isso para mim? – retruquei com azedume, me levantando.

— Vai contar ao seu irmão?

— Não sei. Arktos ficaria muito preocupado, e ele já tem problemas demais no trabalho.

— E se você sonhar de novo?

Não respondi. Se eu chegasse a ter novamente esses pesadelos, acho que ficaria maluca.

Voltamos para o castelo, uma vez que eu ainda tinha que jantar para depois cumprir minha detenção. Eu pretendia cumpri-la sem maiores problemas, porém havia me esquecido de Sirius Black. Ele já estava esperando por Madame Pince, recostado em uma mesa e com os braços cruzados. Não demorei mais do que três segundos olhando-o. E se ele não fosse um filho da mãe idiota, eu até demoraria uns segundos mais.

Ah, que ótimo! Agora eu estava tendo pensamentos insanos sobre Sirius Black. Agora, sim, Zoe poderia me chamar de louca que eu não teria como responder-lhe à altura.

Black notou minha presença e sorriu para mim como se me ver ali fosse a melhor coisa de seu dia. Preferi começar a decorar os títulos que havia na prateleira à minha frente enquanto esperava por Madame Pince. Ela demorou quase dez minutos, e nesse meio tempo tive que utilizar todo meu autocontrole para não mandar o Black às favas por não parar de me encarar.

Seguimos a bibliotecária até o fundo da biblioteca, onde vários livros estavam aglomerados.

— Esses livros chegaram ontem, foram uma doação. Vocês terão que separá-los por tema e depois por autores em ordem alfabética. Não é um trabalho difícil, mas tomem cuidado com os livros. Não quero nenhum dano.

Ela virou-se para sair, mas pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

— Ah, sim, suas varinhas.

Madame Pince ergueu a mão em nossa direção e eu quase não consegui segurar meu riso. Eu nunca havia me separado de minha varinha, e com certeza não faria isso agora. Black livrou-se da dele sem se importar.

— Srta. Lakerdos?

— Não precisa pegar minha varinha para ter certeza que não usarei magia, Madame Pince – falei, dando de ombros. Como resposta, ela esticou mais a mão, ao que eu bufei, exasperada. Black riu atrás de mim. – Não se confia mais em ninguém, ultimamente? – retorqui, entregando minha varinha.

Quando ela nos deixou, fui logo começando meu trabalho. Nem sequer olhei para o Black. Eu estava determinada a ignorá-lo a noite toda, porém me pareceu impossível depois de um tempo, quando percebi que ele parecia determinado a me encarar. Seus olhares me irritavam. E me constrangiam.

Ele estava fazendo justamente o que me prometera no dia anterior: me observando.

Coloquei pesadamente um livro particularmente grosso na mesa, fazendo certo barulho. Ouvi um "xi" de Madame Pince chegar até nós ao mesmo tempo que o Black ria da minha reação.

— Você tem algum problema? – perguntei, encarando-o. Não falei mais alto que um sussurro para que a bibliotecária não ralhasse comigo novamente.

— Nenhum – Black me respondeu, sorrindo, como se minha pergunta e irritação fossem as coisas mais frívolas do mundo.

— Então eu devo estar realmente estranha, já que você não para de me encarar – retorqui, cruzando os braços e tentando parecer ameaçadora.

— Você não está estranha – ele falou, dando de ombros e ainda sorrindo. Parecia achar graça da minha reação enquanto procurava o local certo para colocar o livro que ele tinha nas mãos. – Não que você seja normal, também.

— Não sei por que dou assunto para você – resmunguei, voltando ao trabalho.

— Ou talvez saiba.

— Pois é... Talvez eu tenha surtado de vez.

Ele não falou nada. Estranhando, olhei para Black disfarçadamente e o vi me olhando, parecendo curioso. Depois ele voltou sua atenção para os livros. Nosso silêncio durou apenas o tempo necessário para eu ter falsas esperanças de que Black não me perturbaria mais.

— Me responda uma coisa. Qual foi realmente o problema por eu ter defendido você, ontem?

— Como é? – Eu estava de queixo caído pela pergunta dele.

— Ontem, na sala do Donne, eu te defendi e você...

— Sim, eu sei do que você está falando – o interrompi. – Acho que te expliquei o bastante ontem, não?

— Não, você gritou comigo. O que foi bem grosseiro, vale ressaltar. Mas a questão é que eu pensei que você não gostasse de ser defendida, só que não é assim. O problema foi _eu _ter te defendido. Por que você foi tão agressiva comigo, sendo que eu nunca fiz nada a você?

— Você quer mesmo saber? – perguntei, querendo rir. A pergunta dele fora tão óbvia que chegava a ser ridícula.

— Se não quisesse, não teria perguntado, não acha? – ele falou, simplesmente. Dei de ombros.

— Tudo bem. – Coloquei um livro sobre Feitiços na pilha certa antes de continuar. – Ante de tudo, você é um idiota. Vive procurando problemas, se exibindo como se fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Mas isso não é o mais importante.

— Ah, não? E o que é mais importante, além dessas ofensas? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

Eu o encarei.

— Você e o imbecil do Potter ficarem humilhando meu primo sem motivo algum.

— Isso é o que _você _acha.

— Isso é o que acontece, Black. Se o que você faz ao Severus não é o suficiente para eu não te suportar, nem querer coisa alguma que venha de você, mesmo que seja uma defesa, então não sei em qual mundo você vive.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, trabalhando. Black parara de sorrir e de me olhar, o que eu agradeci. Essa reação fez com que o trabalho fluísse mais rapidamente, e, à medida que a biblioteca se esvaziava, empilhávamos os livros por ordem de autores como fôramos instruídos. Somente quando organizávamos a última pilha, juntos, que ele falou de novo.

— Eu me importo com você.

Eu estaquei.

— O quê?

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu – ele falou, indiferente. Pegou o livro das minhas mãos e colocou onde deveria.

— Como assim? Por quê? – Eu queria ter dado uma resposta mais coerente e arrogante, mas eu realmente havia ficado surpresa.

— Porque sim. Foi por isso que disse aquelas coisas ao Prof. Donne e perguntei à Evans como você estava.

— O que você perguntou à Lily? – falei devagar. Eu confiava em minha amiga, só que mesmo assim não consegui deixar de sentir certo receio.

— Por que você estava tão abatida, hoje cedo.

— E o que ela disse?

— Para perguntar a você.

Respirei aliviada. Nem reparara que havia prendido a respiração.

— E então? – Black me perguntou, olhando-me seriamente.

— Então o quê? – essa conversa estava me deixando maluca. Não estava entendendo mais nada. E me lembrar do pesadelo só me deixava mais nervosa.

— O que você tinha hoje cedo que obrigou o Ranhoso a te defender?

Eu ainda estava disposta a mandar o Black às favas de maneira educada, mas ouvi-lo chamar meu primo daquela maneira me tirou do sério.

— O que acontece comigo, Black, é problema único e exclusivamente meu. Cuide da sua vida e me deixe em paz!

— Então aconteceu algo – ele falou, franzindo o cenho.

— E se aconteceu? Eu não vou lhe dizer o que foi!

— Eu nunca vi você daquela maneira – ele falou, dando de ombros. – O pesadelo deve ter sido horrível.

— Dá para você parar com isso? – explodi, vendo mais uma vez a imagem de meus pais com olhos vermelhos à minha frente, a voz sem sentimentos me chamando, os olhos roxos me encarando friamente...

— OK, vocês dois, já chega! – Madame Pince havia voltado e seu surto fez com que minha razão retornasse.

— Já estamos terminando – consegui responder, finalizando a última pilha.

— Sim, estou vendo como vocês estão acabando com meus livros – ela resmungou. – Deixem que agora eu termino, vão para suas Casas.

Eu não discuti. Praticamente arranquei minha varinha das mãos de Madame Pince e saí dali. Andei o mais rápido que consegui, minha irritação transformando-se em frustração.

Por que aquele Black imbecil fizera eu me lembrar de meus pais? O que ele queria? Me deixar pior do que eu estivera de manhã? Mais magoada e apreensiva de que esses pesadelos voltassem a me atormentar?

— Idiota – disse entre os dentes.

— Ariadne!

— Vá para o inferno, Sirius Black! – gritei de volta sem me virar.

— Talvez eu vá, mas não hoje.

— E por que não? Poderia fazer esse favor à humanidade.

Senti Black me segurando pelo braço, forçando-me a ficar parada. Livrei-me dele com um safanão, encarando-o.

— O que você quer, pelo amor de Deus?

— Minha varinha – ele disse com o rosto sério e me estendendo a mão.

Eu olhei para minha mão e notei que a varinha que eu havia pegado com Madame Pince não era a minha. Xinguei alto e troquei as varinhas de uma maneira um tanto grosseira. Intentei ir embora, mas ele me segurou novamente.

— Black, honestamente, não estou com paciência hoje.

— Eu sei. Olha, eu não te perguntei aquelas coisas para te aborrecer ou te magoar. Eu só... – Ele me soltou, parecendo sem graça. – Sei lá, fiquei curioso, ou preocupado. Nunca havia te visto daquela maneira, tão abatida.

Aquilo tudo parecia um absurdo para mim. E era tão estranho que não conseguia mais sentir a irritação de antes. Era mais descrença pelo que estava ouvindo naquele momento.

— Escuta, Black, eu não preciso que você se preocupe comigo, 'tá legal? Já tenho gente o bastante para esse cargo, com meu irmão encabeçando a lista. Não preciso de mais um.

— E quem disse que eu tenho a intenção de ser mais um? Minha intenção é totalmente diferente. E vou te provar isso, Ariadne.

Fiz uma careta ao ouvir meu nome.

— Que seja. Boa noite, Black.

Dessa vez ele não me segurou, o que me deixou aliviada.

Quando cheguei ao meu salão comunal, Paul me esperava. Por mais que eu não sentisse o mesmo que ele sentia por mim, era reconfortante ter Paul por perto. Às vezes a maneira com que ele se portava comigo, preocupado, me aborrecia, mas eu não poderia negar que também me sentia contente. Gostava da atenção que ele destinava para mim. Eu sorri quando o vi.

— Pelo visto a detenção não foi tão ruim assim – ele falou, levantando-se do sofá.

Minha expressão se fechou instantaneamente e eu me joguei no sofá, sem cumprimentá-lo.

— Pergunta errada? – ele me perguntou um pouco inseguro.

— Não é isso. A detenção não foi o problema, só tive que organizar alguns livros. A companhia é que foi o problema.

Paul ergueu as sobrancelhas diante de minha irritação, depois fez uma careta.

— O que o Black fez?

— Foi ele mesmo. Um completo idiota que queria se meter em minha vida. Talvez a dele esteja muito infeliz.

— Como assim?

Eu suspirei, recostando-me cansada.

— Nem eu entendi direito. Ele primeiro ficou me olhando feito um idiota, depois me perguntou se o pesadelo que eu tive era verdade, se foi realmente tudo o que a Zoe ficou espalhando... Depois quis dar um de amigo... Eu realmente não o entendi.

Ouvi Paul resmungar.

— Eu percebi o Black te encarando, hoje. Não sabia que ele se preocupava tanto com você.

— Ele não se preocupa – zombei, olhando Paul. — Ele só quer encher minha paciência como faz com meu primo. Mas se Lily contar alguma coisa a ele...

— Lily?

— Lily Evans.

— O que ela contaria a ele?

Abri a boca para responder, mas o interrogatório de Paul começava a me aborrecer. Ele mais parecia um namorado ciumento. Sério demais, para mim.

— Não faço a mínima ideia, se quer saber. Lily não sabe nada de minha vida que seja interessante ao Black, disso eu tenho certeza. E ficar falando dele está me aborrecendo, também. – Sorri para Paul e me virei para ficarmos frente a frente. — Achei que você tivesse me esperado por outro motivo.

Ele também sorriu para mim.

— É que você começou a falar e...

— E você deveria ter me interrompido – retorqui sorrindo, maliciosa.

— E como eu deveria ter feito isso? Você se importa em me dizer?

— Se você não sabe como – falei fingindo decepção –, então acho que eu deveria ir para o meu quarto e dormir. Boa noite, Paul.

Antes que eu me levantasse, Paul já me segurava pela nuca e deixava seus lábios a milímetros do meu.

— Eu sei muito bem como te interromper, Ariadne – ele falou, enlaçando minha cintura. — É que, às vezes, quando você começa a falar, é difícil impor minha vontade, sabe?

— Você diz como se eu fosse uma pessoa difícil.

— Fácil você não é.

E antes que eu fizesse algum comentário prepotente, Paul me beijou. Eu gostava quando ele me beijava. Fazia com que eu não me importasse mais com meus problemas do dia-a-dia. Os aborrecimentos de Louise sobre minha relação com ele eram esquecidos, os olhares que alguns me lançavam por saberem do meu pesadelo ou simplesmente por não gostarem muito de mim, o fato de ter metros de pergaminho me esperando para finalizar um trabalho de Feitiços e outro de Poções...

Senti a mão de Paul descer pelo meu braço e passar levemente onde eu não queria naquele momento. Empurrei-o um pouco.

— Mais devagar, sim?

— É um pouco difícil me segurar. – Ele encostou sua testa na minha e apertou minha cintura com a mão que abandonara minha nuca.

— Faça o possível, se não quiser que eu te lance uma azaração – falei em tom de riso, mas ele entendeu o recado.

— Justo – ele concordou para depois voltar a me beijar.

Os beijos dele deixavam meu corpo cada vez mais quente, querendo algo mais, porém eu não queria que esse "algo mais" fosse com Paul em cima do sofá do salão comunal. Na verdade, quando as coisas esquentavam entre nós, eu nem sabia por que me permitia esquentar com Paul. Eu realmente gostava quando ele me beijava daquela maneira que parecia que somente eu existia em sua vida, somente eu era importante. Contudo, algumas vezes eu sentia algo estranho, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Um sentimento de culpa.

Eu o afastei novamente.

— Paul, acho melhor eu ir dormir – falei ofegante.

— Não... – ele retorquiu molemente, beijando meu pescoço. — Vamos ficar aqui só mais um pouco, hum? Não está bom?

— Está sim. Mas já está tarde.

— Ari – ele falou, me encarando. Algo em mim não gostou dele me chamando pelo apelido. — Não tem ninguém aqui, e com certeza ninguém entrará nesse salão comunal. A gente nunca consegue se curtir direito.

— É que estamos nos conhecendo, Paul – falei, óbvia. — Eu não vou sair por aí me agarrando com você, fazendo tudo o que tenho ou não direito, logo no começo.

— Eu sei que nós não combinamos nada, a não ser nos conhecermos melhor, Ariadne. Mas eu não sinto que essas semanas foram pouca coisa. Eu percebi que – ele hesitou, desviando o olhar.

— Paul – eu comecei, tentando dizer a ele que aquele não era o momento de conversarmos; que _eu _não estava a fim de ter aquela conversa.

Todavia ele não me deu atenção. Usando toda a dignidade que possuía, ele se afastou de mim e me encarou.

— Eu percebi que gosto de você. De verdade. Que me importo com você, que não quero ficar apenas te conhecendo. Quero andar com você de mãos dadas pelo colégio, sentar com você no jardim, beijar você quando sentir vontade e em qualquer lugar. Partilhar seus problemas e tentar te ajudar. Não quero ser só mais um em sua vida, Ariadne, quero ser alguém que você pode contar, alguém importante.

Eu mordi meu lábio, nervosa. Paul se declarar para mim já era esperado – Louise bem me advertira anteriormente. No entanto, o discurso dele me fez lembrar o que Black dissera durante e após a detenção: que ele se importava comigo e não queria ser mais um em minha vida. Havia naqueles dois discursos alguma coisa em comum? Não, não poderia, pois seria absurdo! Idiotice. Uma coisa totalmente sem nexo! Paul era apaixonado por mim, já Sirius Black era um total imbecil.

— Estou apressando as coisas, não estou? – Paul perguntou, compreendendo erroneamente meu silêncio.

— Não é isso, Paul, é que... – Eu respirei fundo. Ele merecia uma resposta sincera de minha parte, mas também não queria magoá-lo. — Olha, essas semanas também não foram pouca coisa para mim. A questão é que eu não sei o que pensar sobre nós, ainda. Para você, nós não estamos nos apressando, mas para mim... Eu não quero te magoar, Paul.

Paul deu um sorriso derrotado.

— Certo. Prometo não apressar as coisas para você.

— Obrigada.

Somente depois eu percebi que meu agradecimento só o deixou mais triste. Porém também fiquei aliviada por ele perceber que eu não sentia o mesmo por ele. Eu não estava sendo egoísta, estava apenas sendo sincera.

— Acho melhor irmos dormir, não acha? Amanhã conversamos.

— É melhor – eu sorri.

Ele me levou até a bifurcação que dividia os corredores em direção aos nossos dormitórios.

— Boa noite, Ariadne.

— Boa noite.

Despedimo-nos então com um beijo. Minha cabeça pipocando com nossa conversa e pensamentos insanos. Custei dormir àquela noite.

* * *

N/B: Show! Eu estava com saudades dessa história, mas dessa vez consegui reservar um tempo só para ela. Liv, você foi, no mínimo, primorosa em cada detalhe desse capítulo. Parabéns. Não vejo a hora da Ariadne perceber o que está bem à frente dela! Bjsssssssssss.

**N/A: **Embora eu esteja sempre escrevendo essa fic (os dois próximos capítulos já estão estão no caderno), ela sempre me dá um sorriso no rosto quando escrevo. E agora, ao ler esse comentário da minha Betona Pri, só faz com que eu goste ainda mais! E aumentar meu ego daquele jeito! Afinal, receber um elogio desses de alguém que eu AMO "ler" é incrível.

Obrigada por ter reservado um tempo para mim e para a Ari, amore!

Beijos pra você!

E um especial para a Kelly, que sempre me auxilia!

Sem mais...

Até o próximo.

Livinha.


	8. Alcaçuz e Cereja

**Capítulo 07**

**Alcaçuz e Cereja**

Acordei no dia seguinte com Louise me chamando.

— Você ainda está dormindo?

Eu abri meus olhos preguiçosamente e ia perguntar por que raios ela estava me acordando tão cedo em pleno sábado. Então vi com que roupa minha amiga estava vestida: uma blusa de meu uniforme de quadribol que eu lhe dera há dois anos por não me servir mais.

Despertei na hora, xingando alto. Eu havia esquecido que tínhamos jogo hoje.

— O Parkinson vai me matar – resmunguei enquanto procurava meu uniforme para depois me enfiar no banheiro. Saí de lá em tempo recorde. — Quanto tempo tenho, Louise?

— Meia hora.

Eu xinguei de novo.

— Desculpe, Ari, achei que você tivesse saído, já que seu cortinado estava fechado – ela me explicou. — Mas quando saí, o Paul estava te esperando.

Parei de vestir meu tênis.

— O Paul? Como ele estava.

— Nervoso, claro.

— Como assim, nervoso?

— Bem, acho que ansioso é a palavra certa. Ande logo, Ari!

Cinco minutos depois, eu saí de nosso quarto e vi Paul. Ele estava bem agitado. Automaticamente lembrei nossa conversa de ontem e me senti um pouco constrangida. Eu havia ficado muito tempo pensando nessa conversa, o que rendera uma boa noite de insônia. Além disso, também havia as palavras do Black que martelavam e minha mente. Eu ainda não sabia dizer e nem entender por que as palavras daquele gryffindor idiota me afetaram.

Meneei a cabeça, querendo me livrar desse pensamento ,quando alcancei Paul. Sem parar de andar, peguei-o pelo braço para que me acompanhasse.

— O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou enquanto saíamos do salão comunal.

— Perdi a hora – falei simplesmente, relanceando seu rosto. Senti-me aliviada por ver a ansiedade dele sumir, substituída apenas por pressa; também havia espanto pelo que eu dissera.

— Você nunca perde a hora, Ariadne.

— É, é, eu sei. Vamos mais rápido? Não quero o Parkinson me enchendo a paciência.

— Ele vai encher.

Eu não respondi, apenas fiz uma careta. Parkinson era o tipo de capitão que queria ter seus jogadores agrupados no vestiário por pelo menos quinze minutos antes do jogo. Parecia que ele discursava pelo simples prazer de ouvir sua própria voz. De vez em quando, também, ele dava algumas dicas de jogadas de última hora que valia à pena ouvir.

Mesmo atrasada eu passei no salão principal e peguei uma maçã. Não queria desmaiar em pleno voo. Quando estávamos nos jardins, perguntei para Paul se fora o Parkinson quem falou para ele me chamar.

— Não. Quero dizer... Como você não tinha chegado ainda no salão principal, ele me perguntou sobre você. Então eu disse que iria te chamar.

— Ainda bem que a Louise estava lá, então. Caso contrário, eu ainda estaria dormindo, pois não há como você entrar no meu quarto.

— Eu daria um jeito de te acordar, mesmo assim – ele falou dando de ombros. — Não tenho interesse em perder o jogo, sabe?

— Sim, sim, eu sei que sou a jogadora fundamental desse time. – Embora eu falasse séria, Paul conseguiu perceber o humor escondido em minha frase arrogante.

— Sabe que eu acho engraçada essa sua prepotência fingida? Quero dizer, essa sua tão bela modéstia?

Eu ri e lhe fiz uma careta. Entretanto, me senti um pouco incomodada por ele me conhecer bem e conseguir interpretar tão bem meus atos. Não respondi nada a Paul, pois havíamos chegado ao vestiário. Assim que entrei, meus olhos foram para o relógio na parede. Eu estava muito atrasada.

— Merda – murmurei.

— Ah, finalmente você nos deu a graça de sua presença, Lakerdos. – Fiz uma careta de desgosto ao ouvir Parkinson. — Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui, tenho minhas últimas instruções.

Enquanto ouvíamos Parkinson dizer o quão forte o time da Ravenclaw estava, eu comecei a trançar meus cabelos para depois colocar minhas luvas e proteções. Não tinha novas instruções, mas ele falou o tempo todo. Como eu disse, ele gostava de ouvir o som da própria voz. Dois minutos depois de ele ter terminado o discurso – juro, aquilo não eram instruções, era um discurso! –, fomos para o campo.

O tempo estava um pouco quente, mas pelo menos o céu estava com nuvens suficientes para ocultar o sol a maior parte do tempo. Não haveria nada me atrapalhando a visão.

— Devo te desejar boa sorte? – Paul me perguntou quando o alcancei do lado de fora. Eu sempre era a última a deixar o vestiário.

Sorri para ele.

— Sorte é sempre bem-vinda. Só que eu acho que o Stanton precisará de muito mais – falei me referindo ao apanhador da Ravenclaw.

— Ah, mas não tem tanta graça desejar sorte para ele.

Paul colocou a mão em meu rosto e se inclinou, encostando nossos lábios. Foi um beijo curto, uma vez que não tínhamos tempo para prolongá-lo, mas apaixonado. Ao menos da parte dele.

— Boa sorte – ele falou. Sorri em resposta e me posicionei no campo.

Eu tentei esvaziar minha mente de tudo que não se referia ao jogo, como eu sempre costumava fazer , ma não obtive muito sucesso. Meus olhos procuravam pelo pomo-de-ouro, só que às vezes minha visão se embaçava por eu estar olhando muito para uma direção, porém sem realmente ver alguma coisa.

Estávamos no ar há poucos minutos, nenhum gol marcado, e minha cabeça continuava cheia de pensamentos. Eu pensava em meu sorriso forçado quando Paul me beijou, desejando sorte. Pensava no fato de ele estar me conhecendo e me entendendo bem demais para o meu gosto. E, mais que tudo, eu pensava em Paul estar apaixonado por mim. Sabia que não era o momento de estar pensando nisso tudo, porém não conseguia limpar minha mente.

Percorri meus olhos pelo campo, voando um pouco mais alto, a fim de procurar o pomo. Não me perdoaria se perdesse esse jogo por falta de concentração. Vi um brilho dourado perto da arquibancada onde estavam os alunos da Gryffindor e automaticamente dei uma guinada em minha vassoura. Porém percebi que era apenas o brilho de um relógio. Bufei alto, mas vi que Stanton também se confundira.

— Vendo demais, Lakerdos? – ele gracejou, parando ao meu lado.

Olhei-o com desdém.

— Como se você não tivesse visto também, Stanton. – Saí, então, de perto dele.

Decidi me concentrar mais, uma vez que eu parecia um arremedo e apanhadora nesse jogo. Porém minha atenção foi desviada novamente. Enquanto meus olhos passavam pela arquibancada perto de mim, visualizei Lily. Os cabelos dela, soltos, pareciam labaredas por causa do vento. E embora tivesse achado isso interessante, não levei nem dois segundos olhando-a. Fora Sirius Black quem capturara minha atenção.

Ele estava me encarando. Muito. Pelo seu olhar, ele devia estar fazendo isso há um bom tempo. Senti um arrepio correr pela minha coluna ao mesmo tempo em que um friozinho se alojava em minha barriga. Não desviei o olhar. Não conseguia. Havia algo naqueles olhos, uma intensidade tão estranha...

— Lakerdos! – Virei-me assustada. Era Crosmwell. — Que merda você está fazendo?

— Cuida da sua goles, Crosmwell!

— Então você trate de cuidar do seu pomo! Ou vai deixar o Stanton pegá-lo?

Olhei para onde ele apontava. Droga!

Durante o tempo que fiquei encarando Black e questionando o motivo daquele olhar, o apanhador da Ravenclaw parecia ter visto algo. Quando direcionei minha vassoura para perto dele, vi o pomo. No entanto, por mais rápida que eu conseguisse ser, ele estava mais perto da bolinha dourada. Ouvi a voz do locutor perfurar meus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo que a torcida da Ravenclaw gritava e aplaudia.

— E RAVENCLAW VENCE!

O placar final não fora tão ruim: 210 a 130. Poderíamos reverter e ganhar a taça se ganhássemos da Gryffindor no próximo jogo. Mas eu sabia que iria ouvir muita porcaria em alguns segundos. Então tratei logo de ir para o vestiário. Não queria ouvir sermão e repreensão em público.

A porta do vestiário pareceu explodir segundos depois que eu entrei.

— Qual é o seu problema, Lakerdos? Que droga aconteceu lá em cima? – Parkinson parecia espumar de raiva.

— Aconteceu que eu perdi o pomo-de-ouro, Parkinson. Foi isso.

Eu sabia que não havia explicação para como eu havia agido: esquecendo-me do jogo e ocupando minha mente com coisas irrelevantes para o momento. Por isso mesmo dei essa resposta. Além, claro, do fato de eu não conseguir ficar quieta quando me afrontavam.

— Foi isso? É isso que você me diz, Lakerdos?

— Eu raramente perco o pomo, Parkinson, e essa não foi a primeira vez.

— Mas quando você perdia era porque realmente teve má sorte. Dessa vez, não foi assim. Você parecia dormir em cima daquela vassoura! Não dormiu o bastante noite passada, por acaso?

— Ela não parecia dormir, e sim pensar em algo – Richard Smith, um dos batedores, disse.

— E em quê você tanto pensava que não lhe permitia prestar atenção no jogo? – Parecia que Parkinson iria enfartar enquanto me perguntava essas coisas. O rosto dele mudava cada vez mais de tom. Daqui a pouco ficaria roxo. Ele então se virou para Paul. — Você não disse que havia conversado com ela, Paul?

Olhei para Paul, sem entender. A expressão dele era dura, embora suas bochechas estivessem levemente coradas.

— Eu disse que ela estava bem, não que tínhamos conversado.

— Mas quando eu estive mal? – perguntei ultrajada. Não gostei de saber que era assunto de conversa alheia.

— Quando você teve aquele pesadelo – Paul falou, tentando soar calmo e compreensivo.

— E passou quase todo o dia feito um zumbi – completou Crosmwell tão irritado quanto os outros.

Olhei para meus companheiros de time. Smith estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados, me encarando; Sean White, o goleiro, e Ben Andersen, o terceiro artilheiro, pareciam entretidos em uma conversa. Pela suas feições, o assunto deveria ser eu.

— Isso é ridículo e sem fundamentos! – irritei-me.

— Verdade? – White perguntou sarcasticamente e andando em direção à saída. — Então eu acho bom você rever o que te fez bancar a idiota lá em cima, Lakerdos, pois não queremos perder a taça.

— Vocês falam como se fossem perfeitos – cuspi de volta e não deixando que aquele idiota saísse, me deixando falar sozinha. — O Smith quase acertou Paul com um balaço, hoje, e você – virei-me para Ben Andersen – falhou várias vezes. Por que **eu**devo ser sacrificada aqui?

— Porque ninguém, além de você, Lakerdos, ficou encarando a torcida da Gryffindor o tempo todo.

Olhei para Crosmwell quando o ouvi. Senti o olhar de Paul em mim enquanto eu me perguntava o que exatamente aquele artilheiro havia visto.

— Eu não encaro a torcida – falei entre os dentes. – Eu procuro o pomo, seu retardado.

— Claro... Olhando para apenas um lugar, certo? Boa apanhadora você é, Lakerdos. Vejo vocês lá dentro.

Fechei minhas mãos em punho. Minha vontade era mandá-los ao inferno e sair dali antes que todos deixassem o vestiário, mas preferi fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Virei-me para a parede, preferindo encarar o nada a ver o olhar curioso e compreensivo de Paul. Será que Crosmwell percebera para quem eu olhava e contara para Paul?

Droga, além dos meus colegas de time, ainda tinha que lidar com um cara apaixonado. Grande!

— Ariadne, o que houve?

— Nada. – Minha voz saiu mais dura do que eu pretendia. Mais segura comigo mesma, virei para encará-lo. — O que Parkinson quis dizer com aquilo?

— Aquilo o quê?

— Sobre você conversar comigo.

— Ah... Ele queria que eu te perguntasse se você estava apta par ao jogo de hoje. Eu disse que conversaria com você, mas notei que você não queria conversar sobre aquele pesadelo. Então, você se mostrou mais disposta, e eu disse a ele que você estava bem.

Paul falou muito rápido, e eu notei que ele não se sentia à vontade em confessar isso. Porém um brilho de irritação perpassou pelos olhos dele.

— Eu posso saber o que você tanto observava na arquibancada da Gryffindor?

Olhei para ele surpresa com a pergunta.

— Ah, não! – irritei-me. — Você não vai ter crise de ciúmes, não é?

As bochechas de Paul ficaram incrivelmente vermelhas. Percebi que não foi apenas de vergonha.

— Não estou tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Mas sei que você não estava procurando o pomo, também. Percebi a insinuação na voz do Cros quando ele falou com você.

— Para o inferno, então, o Crosmwell e as insinuações dele! E eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo porcarias de você, Paul.

Dirigi-me até a porta, contudo Paul me segurou pelo pulso. Livrei-me dele com facilidade.

— Nós temos que conversar. Para quem você estava olhando?

— Eu não vou te dar satisfação – falei óbvia. — Nós não namoramos, Paul, então não acho que tenha que lhe contar tudo.

— Então por nós não sermos namorados, você vai ficar olhando para outros garotos? Deixe de ser infantil, Ariadne.

— Deixe você de ser infantil, Paul, e me poupe desse ciúme idiota.

Então saí do vestiário, não deixando que Paul me irritasse mais ainda com essa conversa típica de namorados.

Eu não o vi o resto do dia, uma vez que me enfiei em meu quarto por quase toda a tarde, salvo quando tomei banho no banheiro dos monitores e fui até a cozinha pegar algo para comer, já que havia perdido o almoço.

Durante o tempo que fiquei sozinha, tentei, sem sucesso, não pensar no que acontecera mais cedo e na noite anterior. Contudo, percebi mais uma vez que meus pensamentos tinham vida e opiniões próprias.

O ciúme de Paul depois do jogo me irritou de maneiras diferentes, eu percebi. Primeiro foi por realmente nós não termos um relacionamento que desse espaço para ciúmes. Ainda estávamos na fase de nos conhecermos, e foi exatamente isso que eu lhe esclareci noite passada: sem pressa. Segundo por eu não gostar de ser cobrada. E a outra maneira que o ciúme dele me irritou foi justamente pelo motivo que o levara a sentir ciúme: eu encarando outro garoto. Eu encarando Sirius Black.

Com certeza eu estava louca por ter feito isso. Como se não bastasse eu achá-lo bonito, ontem, hoje eu o encarei demoradamente. E lembrar que eu o encarara fazia-me lembrar do estranho arrepio e frio na barriga que eu havia sentido.

Essas sensações eu só tinha quando sentia medo de algo, porém em que o Black me assustava? Ele era apenas um imbecil, não um cara perigoso procurado pelos aurores. E, por todos os deuses, por que me lembrar dele fazia algo frio se alojar em minha barriga?

Decidi sair do meu quarto e dar uma volta pelos corredores. Quem sabe com a caminhada minha cabeça parava de funcionar? Eu ainda tinha algum tempo antes do horário em que todos deveriam estar em seus salões comunais. Portanto, passei direto pelo meu salão, nem sequer olhando para os lados. No entanto pude relancear brevemente o grupo do time da minha Casa com outros colegas.

Preferi percorrer um atalho conhecido, mesmo os corredores estando vazios. Rapidamente cheguei ao segundo andar e em uma sala que não era usada. Eu havia me acostumado a vir aqui desde o ano anterior, quando comecei a ter meus pesadelos depois das férias do quinto para o sexto ano. Não era um lugar muito visitado, uma vez que a janela dessa sala ficava justamente embaixo da janela do dormitório do Prof. Donne. A certeza de que ninguém se aventuraria para essa sala era o que me fazia gostar dela.

Aproximei-me da janela e fechei um pouco meu casaco para me proteger do vento gelado, embora apreciasse a sensação dele em meus cabelos e rosto. Meus olhos se perderam na vista: um pedaço do lago e uma densa floresta que parecia esconder alguma coisa, porém de uma maneira diferente da Floresta Negra.

Contudo, depois de um tempo minha cabeça voltou a lembrar o que estava me atormentando. Eu não poderia mantê-la vazia por muito tempo. Muita coisa me perturbava, uma vez que nos meus problemas um levava ao outro. Por isso mesmo decidi definir prioridades.

Paul era o problema que eu deveria e conseguiria resolver primeiramente. O ciúme dele fora algo que havia me pegado de surpresa e me incomodado. Eu havia tentado de verdade gostar dele, me envolver, porém estava difícil. Havia atração entre nós sim, senão eu não estaria com ele por esse tempo, porém às vezes não gostava de estarmos juntos em determinados momentos, como se a companhia dele me incomodasse. Amanhã eu daria um ponto final em nosso relacionamento. Se é que eu pudesse chamar de relacionamento o que tínhamos...

O segundo problema eram meus pesadelos. Todavia eu não os entendia, não sabia de onde eles vinham. Havia algo estranho em tudo isso, pois como eu poderia sonhar com a morte dos meus pais ou com eles daquela maneira? Eles me lembravam inferis, mas ao mesmo tempo bem vivos. Eu conversaria com Arktos nas férias de verão, uma vez que, se meus pesadelos seguissem a constância desde que começaram, eu somente sonharia novamente neste verão. Realmente animador.

E ainda tinha um terceiro problema: Sirius Black. Eu não o entendia em absoluto. O que o levava, de um dia para o outro, a me perseguir? A me observar, como ele mesmo dissera? Não entendia qual o propósito disso, e me sentia incomodada e constrangida com aqueles olhares que ele me lançava e pareciam querer gravar cada parte de meu rosto. Ou então dizer alguma coisa.

Àquela manhã, durante o jogo quando Black me encarava, a intensidade de seu olhar tomou toda minha concentração. E ainda me perturbava.

Suspirei e passei as mãos cansadamente por meu rosto. Pesadelos estranhos, Paul com ciúme me fazendo querer mandá-lo procurar mantícoras, Black me encarando e dizendo coisas estranhas...

— Ariadne? Está tudo bem?

Minhas mãos, que ainda estavam em meu rosto, estacaram. Tive vontade de rir. Ótimo! Um de meus problemas me encontrara. E, para melhorar, estava preocupado comigo.

— O que você quer? – Cruzei os braços e focalizei a floresta do lado de fora.

— Saber se você está bem. Foi o que perguntei, não?

— Eu não estou com humor para discussão, Black. Portanto, você se incomodaria de ir embora? – falei,cansada.

— Também não quero discutir – o ouvi falar calmamente.

Respirei fundo, não dizendo nada. Continuei olhando pela janela, esperando que Black fosse embora tão silencioso quanto chegara. Eu realmente não queria brigar. Na verdade, eu estava cansada, as brigas pareciam querer entrar em minha rotina de maneira insuportável. Até as brigas que eu tinha a favor de Severus, defendendo-o de Black e Potter, estavam me cansando.

— O que você tanto pensa aqui, sozinha, e a essa hora?

Gemi por dentro. O que ele ainda fazia aqui, por Merlin?

Respirei fundo e olhei para o Black, que estava ao meu lado.

— Eu acho que o que penso ou deixo de pensar é problema meu, não? – falei óbvia.

— Só fiquei curioso em te ver aqui por tanto tempo e sozinha – ele deu de ombros, olhando pela janela.

Abri a boca pronta para dizer a ele para pegar sua curiosidade e enfiá-la onde bem entendesse, porém outra coisa que ele me disse chamou minha atenção.

— Como assim? Você estava aqui há mais tempo? Você não tinha acabado de chegar?

— Assim que cheguei, me pronunciei.

— Então como você sabia que eu estava aqui há bastante tempo, sendo que você acabou de chegar?

Black deu um meio sorriso para mim; ele parecia divertir-se com minhas perguntas.

— Essa é uma pergunta interessante – ele zombou –, mas que ficará sem resposta.

Fiz uma careta e voltei a encarar a floresta do lado de fora.

— Severus tem razão. Vocês têm segredos demais.

— Quer dizer que sou assunto de suas conversas?

— Me referi a você e seus amigos, Black – falei simplesmente. — Além disso, não perco meu tempo falando apenasde você.

— Mas perde tempo falando comigo?

A presunção na voz dele me fez encará-lo, irritada.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Black? De verdade?

— Estou tentando – ele hesitou, e pela sua feição parecia estudar as próximas palavras a serem ditas – levantar um ponto, aqui.

— Mais fatos? – perguntei. Virei-me totalmente para ele e coloquei as mãos no quadril.

— Acho que não. Quero dizer, sabe que agora você me deixou confuso? Talvez eu queira mesmo comprovar um fato – ele riu, parecendo sem graça. Vi Black passar as mãos em seus cabelos, e não entendi seu nervosismo. Ele sempre me pareceu ser tão seguro de si. Prepotentemente seguro. Essa reação despertou mais ainda minha curiosidade, mas fiquei quieta. — Sabia que atrás daquelas árvores tem um cemitério? – ele perguntou por fim, apontando a floresta que antes eu encarava. — Os fundadores de Hogwarts estão enterrados lá.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Explorando – ele disse, como se fosse óbvio. Depois me encarou. — É bom andar por terrenos diferentes, de vez em quando, sabe?

Novamente aquele olhar intenso. Senti meu rosto esquentar e algo gelado se alojar em meu estômago. Por sorte a luminosidade daquela sala era fraca para ele notar essas alterações.

— Pelo que sei de você, Black, você é o tipo que explora terrenos diferentes o tempo todo.

— E de onde você tirou isso? – Eu quase sorri quando o percebi na defensiva.

— O que você, o Potter e o Pettigrew fazem à noite quando o Lupin vai "visitar" a mãe doente?

Ele se surpreendeu com minha pergunta direta, mas logo a resposta, treinada, apareceu.

— O mesmo que você? Dormimos?

— Claro... Eu vou fingir que acredito.

Ele então riu.

— OK. A questão é que, se eu lhe disser, terei que te matar.

Rolei os olhos. Aquela resposta era ridícula. Por que cargas d'água eu estava dando tanta atenção para aquele idiota? No entanto, eu ainda ardia em curiosidade sobre o que ele e os outros faziam quando Lupin se refugiava na Casa dos Gritos em noite de lua cheia. Com certeza era algo ilegal, uma vez que Severus quase tinha um piripaque por nunca conseguir descobrir as atividades desses três irresponsáveis. O sonho de meu primo era denunciar, o que quer que acontecia, a Dumbledore. Meus olhos se ergueram automaticamente, vislumbrando a lua crescente.

— Fazendo cálculos, Ariadne? – Black me perguntou com ar de riso.

Fiz uma careta ao ouvir meu primeiro nome.

— É Lakerdos, Black, nós não-

— Nós não somos amigos sei, sei – ele me interrompeu, impaciente. — Você não muda o discurso, Ariadne?

— Boa noite, Black.

Minha paciência havia terminado e minha sensatez, voltado. Portanto, virei para ir embora. Ele não me segurou, como o esperei fazer. Ainda bem, pois pensei que fosse virar rotina o Black sempre me segurar quando eu pretendia ir embora.

Deixei a sala e segui em direção às masmorras. Assim que virei o primeiro corredor, entretanto, ouvi um chiado. Parei de andar, prendi a respiração e agucei meus ouvidos. O chiado não parecia humano, o que só poderia significar uma coisa: o ovo zelador, Argus Filch.

Filch era um maluco que Dumbledore convidara para trabalhar em Hogwarts. Alguns alunos que tiveram o desprazer de visitar a sala dele disseram que Filch guardava materiais de tortura do antigo zelador e era louco para usá-los.

Ouvi novamente o barulho que me fez estacar no corredor, um miado rouco. A gata de Filch, Madame Norra. O animal ainda era filhote, mas tinha uma arguta percepção que a fazia encontrar muitos alunos que se aventuravam fora de seus salões comunais em horário impróprio.

Comecei a retroceder meus passos. Encontrar-me com Filch era a última coisa que eu queria para encerrar meu sábado.

— Ariadne.

Eu pulei de susto e quase gritei também quando Black murmurou meu nome enquanto segurava meu braço e me virava para encará-lo.

— Black! Você me assustou, seu maluco! – falei brava, mas o tom baixo não foi muito intimidador. Olhei para trás, verificando se chamara a atenção de Filch. Nada. — O que você ainda quer comigo? Não acho que seja uma boa hora.

— Pois é, também não acho que seja uma boa hora para te responder. – ele disse enquanto pegava minha mão e me puxava para que o seguisse. — O que precisamos é nos esconder do louco do Filch.

— Mas, onde? A sala que estávamos não é um bom esconderijo. Filch nos encontraria.

Black parou de andar e eu quase trombei nele. Ele soltou minha mão para pegar sua varinha e um pedaço de pergaminho que tinha no bolso. Depois encostou a varinha no pergaminho e murmurou algo, ao que desenhos começaram a aparecer magicamente.

Eu me aproximei, curiosa, conseguindo ver alguma coisa.

— O que é isso? Um mapa?

— Algo assim – ele respondeu vagamente. — Droga, Filch está perto.

— Como você sabe?

— E o Diggory está fazendo ronda, virando aquele corredor – ele continuou, me ignorando. — Vem comigo.

Novamente ele pegou minha mão, puxando-me pelo caminho que levaria direto para Filch.

— Mas o Filch-

— Entre aqui – ele falou, me interrompendo de novo.

— Aqui onde?

— Atrás dessa tapeçaria. _Alcaçuz e cereja _– ele completou; a tapeçaria pode ser removida, revelando um nicho.

— Como você sabia disso? – perguntei espantada. — E como você sabe que o Filch estava se aproximando e o Diggory-

— O Filch está se aproximando, Ariadne – ele me interrompeu impacientemente. — Agora, pare de matraquear e se esconda aí!

Antes que eu dissesse que quem matraqueava era a avozinha dele, o Black já me empurrava para o nicho atrás da tapeçaria, escondendo-se comigo. Novamente ele repetiu a senha "alcaçuz e cereja", tornando a tapeçaria, atrás dele, firme.

O nicho era apertado, o que me incomodou. Apenas uma pessoa caberia ali dentro. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Um gostoso cheiro de colônia encheu meus pulmões. Fiz uma careta

— Você deveria passar menos perfume, sabia? – falei com azedume.

— Eu passo o necessário – Black me respondeu, dando de ombros.

— O necessário para sufocar alguém. Esse cheiro está me dando dor de cabeça.

Ele riu baixinho. Senti a respiração dele perto de minha orelha, o que me provocou um arrepio.

— Pare de ficar soltando esse bafo quente em mim feito um cão, Black, que droga!

Dessa vez, percebi que foi com custo que ele segurou a risada. Aquela alegria toda começou a me incomodar.

— Qual o motivo de tanta graça? – perguntei.

— Nada. Só uma coisa que você disse que me lembrou uma situação que envolvia um cão, um veadinho e-

— Quieto – ordenei, erguendo minha mão para calá-lo. — Filch – sussurrei quando vi seu olhar questionador.

Depois que ficamos absolutamente quietos foi mais fácil perceber a respiração asmática do zelador junto ao miado da gata.

— O que foi, Madame Norra? Ouviu algo, querida?

Prendemos a respiração quando o miado soou mais alto. Filch deveria estar além da tapeçaria. Por fim, percebemos que ele começou a se afastar.

Por um momento, achei essa situação incrivelmente ridícula: eu escondendo-me atrás de uma tapeçaria, juntamente com Sirius Black, para que Filch ou um outro monitor não me mandasse para detençã0o. Será que meus pesadelos haviam mesmo me enlouquecido?

— Acho que ele já foi – murmurei, concentrando-me para tentar ouvir algo mais. Porém só havia o silêncio.

Olhei para o Black, que em minha opinião estava quieto demais, e fiquei constrangida. Ele me encarava, risonho, as sobrancelhas erguidas em questionamento: eu ainda mantinha minha mão sobre a boca dele. Tirei-a como se tivesse me queimado em um explosivim.

— Acho que podemos ir – falei, tentando sair dali.

— Já eu acho que seria melhor esperarmos um pouco. Vai que o Filch passa aqui de novo, ou damos de cara com o Diggory? – Black retorquiu, segurando-me pelos braços para que eu não saísse do meu lugar.

No entanto eu não me importava mais que o zelador ou o monitor da Hufflepuff pudessem me pegar andando pelos corredores do castelo. Ficar naquele espaço apertado com Sirius Black me encarando me deixava nervosa, inquieta... me sentia sufocando mesmo com a circulação do ar estando perfeita.

— E-eles não vão passar. – Eu queria me juntar à parede. Transpassá-la como um fantasma também seria ótimo. Ah, bom Merlin, o que eu estava fazendo? O que eu não estava fazendo?

— Eu prefiro não arriscar meu pescoço, Ariadne.

Senti a respiração quente dele em minha bochecha e uma mão encostando levemente minha cintura. O cheiro de colônia não me dava mais dor de cabeça, na verdade eu queria...

— _Alcaçuz e cereja_. – Minha voz saiu estrangulada, mas a senha fizera a tapeçaria tornar-se maleável novamente. Empurrei o Black para fora do nicho, saindo em seguida. — Boa noite, Black.

Não o olhei por mais de um segundo. A expressão de seu rosto seria cômica se, para mim, a situação não fosse trágica.

Que raios havia acontecido atrás daquela tapeçaria?

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, queridos.

Bem, hoje não estou muito inspirada a escrever uma nota, então, apenas agradeço à minha querida **Priscila Louredo **pela betagem! E à **Kellysds **por sempre me dar uma força quando escrevo e ela está no MSN.

Beijos, amadas!

E a todos: VOTEM COM SABEDORIA. É o futuro de NOSSO PAÍS que está em jogo, e não pensem que o candidato que forneceu festinha pra fazer propaganda em sua cidade vai se lembrar que falta algo nela.

Até mais,

Livinha


	9. As aparências enganam

**Capítulo 08**

**As aparências enganam  
(Fato Um)**

Rotina. Era a palavra que eu queria seguir naquele momento. Seguir minha rotina, esquecer fatos estranhos que com certeza não deveriam estar passando por minha cabeça, ler meu livro, tranquila e concentrada, e fingir que não havia ninguém ao meu lado que não deveria estar.

Todo domingo de manhã era sagrado eu ir até o lago, sentar-me à sombra de um carvalho e ler um dos livros que Arktos me presenteava. Segundo meu irmão, essa era uma maneira de eu me esquecer de meus problemas adolescentes e parar de ser insuportável algumas vezes. De certa maneira funcionava. E eu seguia essa rotina tanto em Hogwarts quanto em minha casa. Meus livros preferidos eram sempre os que se passavam em época medieval, quando o herói, cheio de bravura e nobreza, nunca enchia a paciência da mocinha. Muito pelo contrário. E quando a incomodava, pensava logo em se desculpar e fazer-lhe um agrado como recompensa.

Talvez fosse isso que eu esperava de Sirius Black.

Eu o percebi se aproximar bem antes que ele se sentasse ao meu lado. No entanto, fingi não notá-lo. Acho que isso foi um erro, pois, se eu tivesse me levantado ou sequer olhado para ele e mostrado que não queria sua presença, provavelmente ele não estaria agora olhando para mim como se essa sim fosse uma rotina.

— O que você quer, Black? – perguntei sem olhar para ele.

— Saber por que você está nessa página há tanto tempo. Não conseguiu entender? O cara está explicando como aconteceu o envenenamento e que ele não teve nada a ver com isso. Quer que eu explique? Foi assim...

— Black, por favor – o interrompi. Fechei meu livro e o encarei. — O que você está fazendo sentado do meu lado? Eu não te chamei aqui. Eu nem sequer te quero aqui. Não aprecio sua presença.

— Verdade? Que estranho você dizer isso.

— Pois não acho que seja.

Levantei-me. Ele me imitou. Dei um passo para o lado e ele repetiu o gesto, continuando à minha frente.

— Qual o seu problema? Saia da minha frente, por favor?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo. Mesmo eu dizendo "por favor", não havia muita educação em meu tom de voz.

— Por que essa pressa toda em ir embora?

— Eu não quero sua presença, Black, só isso. Entendeu, ou quer que eu desenhe?

— Não precisa ficar toda agitada – ele deu de ombros. — Eu não sabia que minha presença te deixava tão nervosa. Quero dizer, não até ontem.

— Sua presença não me deixa nervosa, Black. Não deixa hoje, nem deixou ontem. O que me deixa nervosa é você bancar meu amigo sendo que eu não te suporto.

— Não foi isso que pareceu ontem.

Eu o ignorei e dei um passo para o lado, passando por ele. Contudo, sem que eu pudesse prever – embora pensando depois eu não tenha me surpreendido –, ele me segurou pelo braço e me fez olhá-lo, virando-me para ele.

— Ontem você não estava achando ruim minha proximidade.

Senti meu rosto corar. Não pelo que ele dissera, mas por estarmos muito perto. Se ele abaixasse um pouco que fosse seu rosto, conseguiria me beijar. Não que eu estivesse interessada, na verdade.

— Ontem eu precisei me esconder com você. Nada mais.

— Se você pensa assim... Mas saiba que na próxima vez você não vai conseguir escapar tão facilmente.

— Do que você está falando? – perguntei, realmente sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

— Na próxima vez eu faço o que não consegui ontem à noite.

Ele então sorriu e apertou levemente minha cintura; somente neste momento notei que a mão dele estava onde não devia. Soltei-me dele com um safanão.

— Você é um abusado, Sirius Black! – disse entre os dentes. Fechei minhas mãos em punho, tentada a dar um soco naquele rosto idiota. — Até parece que vai haver uma próxima vez. Na verdade, não tem por que haver uma próxima vez, pois não ficaremos sozinhos de novo.

— E estamos como, agora? Acompanhados? – ele zombou.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Além disso, apareceu aqui sem ser convidado – respondi, começando a andar em direção ao castelo.

— Há certos momentos que não devemos esperar convite, Ariadne.

— Esperar ser convidado é o mínimo que uma pessoa educada deve fazer, assim como não dizer o nome de batismo de alguém se não for seu amigo – falei, continuando a caminhar.

— E quando não quer ser amigo? Como faz?

— Mantém distância.

— Não foi nesse sentido que eu quis dizer – ele retorquiu, rindo.

Contudo não lhe respondi, estava mais interessada em manter-lhe distância.

— Não estou te perseguindo por querer ser seu amigo, Ariadne.

Eu parei de andar e me virei irritada para ele, não aguentando mais aquela discussão completamente inútil e infundada.

— E então por que raios você...?

Não pude continuar a fazer minha pergunta. Mal havia me virado, Black me deu um encontrão, uma vez que ele estava me seguindo muito de perto. Não sei se ele não esperava que eu me virasse e agiu impulsivamente, ou se simplesmente era apenas isso que ele queria para fazer o que já estava planejando. A questão era que, assim que nos chocamos, no instante seguinte Sirius Black me beijava.

Não consegui reagir de imediato. Ser beijada por ele era tão surreal que nem meus instintos funcionavam. Mas eu não era tão idiota ao ponto de ficar ali, parada, enquanto era beijada por Sirius Black. Portanto, logo o empurrava e retirava minha varinha que estava no bolso de minha calça, apontando-a para ele.

— Nunca mais faça isso de novo – disse entre os dentes; minha mão tremia de raiva. — Ouviu, Black? **Nunca mais**!

Ele parecia não acreditar no que havia feito, porém o sorriso que ele deu quando viu minha varinha conseguiu me tirar do sério. Isto, somado ao que ele disse em seguida:

— Vai dizer que foi tão ruim assim?

— Não importa o quão horrível tenha sido, Black.

— Ah, qual é, não foi horrível, Ariadne.

— É Lakerdos para você, coloque isso de uma vez por todas nessa sua cabeça imbecil! E na próxima vez que você ousar se aproximar de mim, saberá o quanto de feitiços e azarações eu conheço. Está avisado.

Então me virei e segui para o castelo. Para a boa saúde de Black, ele continuou nos jardins.

Assim que alcancei o hall de entrada, vi Lily e Alice.

— O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou. Pelas suas feições, eu deveria aparentar toda a irritação que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

— Não me faça lembrar, Lily, pelo amor de Deus!

— Você parece à beira de um ataque de nervos, Ariadne – continuou Alice.

— Bem, eu acho que você também estaria se um retardado te beijasse sem você esperar ou sequer permitir, não é?

— E quem te beijou? – Lily perguntou. — Ah, não... – ela gemeu; por apenas um segundo, minha amiga desviou seus olhos de meu rosto enfurecido para encontrar uma pessoa que acabava de entrar no hall. Acompanhei seu olhar e vislumbrei rapidamente o Black entrando no Salão Principal depois de sorrir para nós.

— Você sabia que ele iria fazer isso? – perguntei acusatoriamente.

— Claro que não! – Lily falou, chocada. — Se eu soubesse que ele faria uma coisa dessas com você, não acha que eu a teria prevenido?

— Mas eu não precisei responder para você saber de quem eu falava.

Lily rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

— O que foi? – perguntei.

— Você fica muito chata quando se sente ofendida, sabia? Insuportável. Posso dizer por que eu sabia que foi o Sirius quem te beijou ou você vai achar que eu não sou de confiança?

Embora eu quisesse dizer a Lily que a chata era ela, percebi que acusar minha amiga não era algo que eu deveria ter feito. Duvidar da lealdade de Lily era a mesma coisa que pensar que dragões não cuspiam fogo. Automaticamente minha culpa começou a tomar conta da raiva que eu sentia.

— Certo – falei mais calma. — Como você sabia?

— Quando desci para o meu salão comunal, ouvi o Sirius conversando com o Potter.

— Eles falavam sobre mim?

— Não disseram seu nome. Só ouvi o Sirius dizer que hoje ele daria o segundo passo e que logo conseguiria conquistar "ela".

— Como é? – espantei-me. Como assim, segundo passo? E, como assim, _me conquistar_?

— Pois é... Mas, o que ele quis dizer com segundo passo, Ari?

— E eu sei, Lily? Não sei nem por que o Black quer me conquistar! Aposto que é para irritar o Severus.

— E por que o Sirius conquistaria você para irritar o Snape? – disse Alice. — Isso não é lógico, Ariadne. É mais fácil ele estar gostando de você.

Eu ri.

— Claro, Alice, e eu acredito em Papai Noel. Eu nunca parei para conversar com o Black para ele nutrir o mínimo de simpatia por mim.

— A não ser ano passado, quando você teve que fazer dupla com ele nas aulas de Feitiços porque o professor não aguentava mais ele e o James aprontando.

— Foram dois meses.

— E no começo do sexto ano, na viagem para Hogwarts?

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva. Lembrar-me da viagem do ano passado fazia meu sangue ferver. Não sei como acontecera, mas eu ficara trancada com o Black em uma cabine no trem por três horas até que Severus conseguisse encontrar alguém para me tirar de lá. Nós não conversamos; enquanto Black dizia algumas coisas sobre seu verão ter sido horrível e, assim que pudesse, sairia da casa dos pais, eu me preocupava em olhar pela janela e contar quantas árvores passavam por nós.

— Não teve conversa e... Alice, por que você está tão crente que pode ser isso? – perguntei; o nível da conversa estava me deixando mais irritada.

— É o que eu consigo perceber. Sabe, ter cara de santa ajuda, às vezes. Além disso, sou amiga do James desde que éramos bem pequenos. Ele me conta algumas coisas. – Dessa vez ela olhou para Lily, que entendeu a indireta.

— O que não entendi é ele dizer que daria o segundo passo – Lily falou, olhando para mim. — Qual foi o primeiro?

— Humf! Se ele contar a noite de ontem, ele está muito equivocado. Não aconteceu nada atrás daquela tapeçaria. Ele está maluco, isso sim. – Então contei às duas o que havia se passado.

— Quer dizer que você teve um papo estranho com o Sirius e depois se enfiou com ele em um espaço apertado e não aconteceu nada? Ariadne, você me surpreende. Não de uma maneira boa, vale dizer – implicou Alice.

— Rá, rá! Realmente engraçado – resmunguei.

— Desculpe, mas é que realmente foi uma situação estranha.

E ela vinha falar isso para mim.

Suspirei, deixando o assunto de lado.

— Meninas, vou para meu salão comunal. Preciso falar com o Paul.

— Algum problema? – Lily perguntou, notando meu tom desanimado.

— Vai contar a ele sobre o Sirius?

Fiz uma careta para Alice.

— Claro que não. O Black não é tão relevante assim. É que não sei se o que a gente tem está dando certo. Quero dizer, o Paul é um pouco grudento, sabem?

— Mas vocês não estavam namorando? – Alice perguntou.

— Não. A gente ainda estava se conhecendo, sabe? Bom, eu já vou. Preciso pensar no que vou dizer.

Despedi-me das duas e segui em direção às masmorras.

Antes do Black chegar e me interromper, mais cedo, eu também estava pensando sobre Paul. Realmente nossa relação não estava tão agradável para mim. Eu gostava dele, porém não o tanto que precisava para deixar as coisas fluírem entre nós como deveria. Eu sentia Paul exigir mais de mim a cada dia e estava me sentindo desconfortável sempre que dizia "não" a ele.

Estava prestes a chegar em meu salão comunal, quando encontrei Louise.

— Ari!

— O que foi? – sorri um pouco diante da animação dela; não queria que Louise notasse minhas preocupações.

— Acho que tenho uma boa notícia para você – ela sorriu de lado.

— E qual seria?

— Paul está te procurando. E parece que se sente culpado.

— Essa é a boa notícia? – perguntei, sem entender.

— Claro que é. Sei que você adora um pedido de desculpas, principalmente quando não é você quem o faz.

— Do jeito que você fala, eu pareço a pessoa mais arrogante do mundo.

— Do mundo eu ainda não sei, pois não viajei por ele todo, mas de Hogwarts, eu acho que você está na lista dos cinco mais.

— Vá procurar explosivins, Louise.

Ela riu.

— Tá, é que eu estou um pouco animada demais, se é que isso existe... Etan quer falar comigo. E o bilhete que ele me mandou estava bem sugestivo.

— Verdade?

— Sim! Ele dizia: "Quero me encontrar com você no lago. Venha logo, pois não quero perder a coragem. Beijos, Etan."

— E se ele for terminar com você?

Louise arregalou os olhos, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto.

— E por que ele faria isso? Ele te disse algo? – ela me perguntou, receosa.

— Não, não! Não precisa ficar apavorada. Mas essa coisa de "perder a coragem" é um pouco estranho. – Afinal, _eu _não queria perder a coragem em terminar tudo com Paul.

— Bem, obrigada pelo balde de água fria, Ari.

— Mas talvez seja o que você está pensando. Afinal, ele vai precisar de muita coragem para te namorar, sua maluqinha. – Louise sorriu para mim e eu fiquei mais aliviada. Não queria agourar o romance da minha amiga. — E onde você viu o Paul?

— Ah, é. Eu o vi ir em direção ao salão principal.

— Só que eu vim de lá agora – reclamei. Como não me encontrei com Paul no meio do caminho?

— Bom, então vamos voltar para encontrarmos nossos respectivos namorados – Louise disse, puxando-me pelo braço para acompanhá-la.

— Paul não é meu namorado, Louise. E Etan também não é o seu.

— Questão de tempo e perspectiva, queridinha.

Rolei meus olhos. Não diria para Louise que a perspectiva dela em relação a mim e Paul estava prestes a terminar ou, simplesmente, não acontecer.

— Ah, eu me esqueci de dizer outra coisa também. O Snape estava te procurando.

— Você sabe o que ele queria?

— Como se ele me passasse algum relatório todas as vezes que me pergunta de você – ela respondeu, rolando os olhos. — Sabe, Ari, no quesito arrogância, seu primo te supera. Não sei como ele tem tantos amigos, sendo que ele só me parece ser legal com você.

Olhei para Louise de lado. Amigos, o Severus? Para mim, aquelas pessoas com quem ele andava não poderiam, de maneira alguma, serem rotuladas de "amigos".

— Mas ele está no salão comunal? – perguntei.

— Não, também saiu de lá assim que me perguntou de você. Ele não me disse, mas o ouvi falar sobre você estar no lago, lendo.

Se Severus sabia onde eu estava, por que não foi atrás de mim? Ou talvez ele tenha ido e me tenha visto com o Black. Será que ele pensou algo errado? Severus nunca me perdoaria se achasse que eu era amiga do Black e... Oh, Deus, será que ele viu o Black e eu...?

— Olhe ali seu namorado. – Louise interrompeu meus pensamentos. Eu gostaria muito que a animação dela fosse contagiosa, pois meu humor não estava em nada convidativo. Ela cumprimentou Paul. — Com licença, pois preciso me encontrar com Etan.

— Boa sorte – sorri para ela.

— Obrigada.

Acompanhei Louise com o olhar enquanto ela se afastava de nós. Somente quando ela virou o corredor que eu consegui encarar Paul. Como minha amiga disse, ele estava com uma expressão bem culpada. No entanto, ela havia se esquecido de dizer sobre a parte ansiosa no olhar dele. Eu não estava gostando dessa perspectiva.

— Olá – ele disse, sorrindo de uma maneira hesitante.

— Oi, Paul.

— Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre ontem.

Eu realmente pensei em dizer que ontem deveria ser esquecido, pois isso era um sinal de que não daríamos certo e que seria melhor cada um seguir seu caminho. Contudo, mal abri minha boca, Paul já me jogava seu discurso.

— Não fala nada, por favor. Sei que ontem eu passei dos limites, não deveria ter brigado com você daquele jeito, levado por uma coisa que o Cros disse por raiva. Eu sei que nós não temos nada sério, e você havia me pedido para cobrar menos, mas é que... – Ele suspirou, acalmando-se. — Ariadne, eu realmente gosto de você. E sei que posso estar prestes a me atirar em um abismo com o que vou dizer a seguir, porém eu preciso te perguntar.

— Perguntar o quê? – foi apenas isso que conseguir retorquir. A enxurrada de palavras havia me deixado um pouco zonza, e o jeito com que ele finalizou não me pareceu um bom prenúncio.

— Nós estamos juntos há quase dois meses. Não juntos _juntos_, afinal, cada um tem seu tempo, não estamos um do lado do outro o tempo todo, só que eu queria mudar isso.

Paul parou de me encarar e baixou os olhos para suas mãos nervosas. Eu sabia que deveria pará-lo naquele momento, que não poderia permitir o que viria a seguir. Seria muito mais doloroso terminar com ele depois de todo esse discurso e da pergunta que viria a seguir do que agora. Contudo, tive o vislumbre de mais alguém no corredor. Claro que apareceria alguém, afinal não estávamos sozinhos naquele castelo. Entretanto, eu não gostaria que ele ouvisse o que Paul diria a seguir. Mas também gostaria muito que ele ouvisse.

— Paul – comecei, desviando meu olhar. Paul me encarava.

— Então? Você aceita?

— Ah... O quê?

Paul hesitou, mas repetiu o que eu não escutara.

— Você quer ser minha namorada, Ariadne?

— Eu... – Olhei novamente para o intruso. Por que eu não queria dizer na frente dele? Seria um ótimo castigo depois do que eu descobrira. Inferno, que se danasse tudo. Paul merecia uma resposta. E eu sabia qual resposta deveria lhe dar. — Eu aceito, Paul. – Ou talvez não.

O sorriso de Paul foi tão grande que eu achei que algo assim seria impossível. Em seguida, e tão rápido que eu não consegui reagir, ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou apaixonado, ao que eu retribuí meio sem saber como fazer. Depois ele me abraçou e foi então que eu consegui olhar novamente para Sirius Black.

Tudo foi tão rápido, porém as reações do Black pareceram me entorpecer contra Paul. De uma maneira eu não me importava com o que via à minha frente, pois para mim o olhar de derrota do Black era apenas orgulho ferido, pois ele não conseguiria terminar seu joguinho de me conquistar, como Lily me prevenira minutos antes.

No entanto, algo também me parecia muito, mas muito errado mesmo. Bem no fundo, aquela situação também me incomodava. Paul me abraçando, falando coisas em meu ouvido que eu deveria estar entendendo, Sirius Black à minha frente parecendo prestes a matar alguém, eu preocupada com alguém que eu não suportava e querendo absurdamente soltar-me de Paul e lhe virar as costas...

Oh, meu Deus! Eu devia estar enlouquecendo! Meus pesadelos pareceram queimar totalmente meus neurônios, e eu havia tido apenas dois! O que aconteceria se eu continuasse com isso?

Eu não devia me importar com o que Sirius Black pensava ou sentia, principalmente pelo que ele havia feito noite passada e hoje. Além, claro, da razão mais importante e que eu apregoava desde que eu entrara em Hogwarts: ele vivia humilhando Severus, portanto, por que me importar com alguém assim?

— Ariadne – Paul afastou-se, suas mãos voltando para meu rosto, forçando-me a encará-lo. — Eu prometo que não vou ter crises de ciúmes, pois sei que você não gosta. Portanto, o que aconteceu ontem, gostaria muito que você esquecesse.

— Pode deixar, eu... Eu vou esquecer. – Forcei minha concentração em Paul. Eu deveria me focar. Estava me sentindo uma retardada. Porém, ainda tentei vislumbrar Black novamente, mas não o encontrei. Suspirei de alívio, sentindo minhas emoções voltarem ao lugar. Olhei para Paul e sorri. — Já está esquecido, Paul.

— Que bom. Então... quer dar uma volta, namorada?

Sorri e segurei a mão que ele me estendia.

— Claro, namorado.

Fomos para os jardins, e volta e meia Paul me surpreendia com um beijo. Eu sabia que esse relacionamento tinha tudo para dar errado, mas eu queria dar-lhe uma chance mais uma vez. Ele me parecia legal de verdade e gostava de mim como nenhum outro garoto gostou antes. Além disso, Paul conseguia me distrair. E era disso que eu precisava.

Não encontrei Louise e Etan quando olhei na direção do lago, contudo vi Lily, Alice e Frank Longbottom conversando. Minha amiga olhou para Paul e eu, seus olhos logo caindo em nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Ela franziu o cenho e me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas em seguida. Senti meu rosto queimar um pouco, mas dei de ombros e sorri. Ela meneou a cabeça, compreendendo meu sorriso.

Lily conseguia me entender apenas com um olhar. Ela tinha esse condão que muitas vezes me incomodava. Eu confiava em minha amiga cegamente, embora tivesse meus surtos, mas mesmo assim existiam coisas que eu preferia contar ou esconder, dependendo do meu humor e o nível de situação a que me segredo se referia. Eu não poderia contar para ela, por exemplo, como eu aceitara o pedido de Paul. Ela poderia me entender melhor do que eu mesma, e eu não queria isso.

Portanto, permiti que Paul me abraçasse novamente e me beijasse. Como eu disse, distração era tudo o que eu precisava. Quando ele me soltou, vi Severus a poucos passos de nós. Peguei Paul pela mão e quase o arrastei atrás de mim.

— Severus! – o chamei.

Ele parou de conversar com Mulciber e me olhou, rapidamente relanceado a minha mão e a de Paul juntas. Fiquei tentada em soltar na hora, mas me segurei. Eu aceitara namorar Paul e agir como uma idiota não seria bom.

— Louise disse que você estava me procurando.

— Não é nada de mais – ele falou, arrastando a voz.

— Algum problema?

— Comigo não, e com você? Alguma dúvida, ou todas já foram solucionadas hoje cedo?

— O quê?

— Pelo visto você já se decidiu, não é? – Severus olhou rapidamente para nossas mãos de novo. Quis perguntar o que ele queria dizer, mas então ele olhou para além de mim e soltou um leve riso em desagrado. — Também, as alternativas não eram tão difíceis assim, não acha? E não podemos tirar-lhe o crédito, pois ele tentou.

Então ele se afastou de mim, voltando a conversar com Mulciber. Curiosa, olhei para trás e vi Sirius Black junto de James Potter, Clair e Lupin. O primeiro me encarava, não prestando muita atenção na conversa dos amigos. Toda sua atenção em mim e Paul chamou a atenção de Clair, que logo seguiu o olhar de Black para nós. Eu sorri para minha amiga, ao que ela correspondeu, porém olhou novamente para Sirius, parecendo agitada. Novamente eu quis soltar a mão de Paul, mas me controlei. Sair correndo dos jardins não era uma opção atraente e muito menos racional.

— O que o Black tanto olha? – ouvi Paul perguntar.

— Não faço ideia. – Encarei Paul. — Vamos dar uma volta? Não gosto de toda essa atenção.

— Tudo bem.

Demorei para perder a vontade de soltar a mão de Paul e a tentação de olhar novamente para trás para me certificar de que Sirius Black não me encarava mais.

Toda essa situação estava muito estranha, e o fato de ela ter acontecido nessa manhã, toda de uma vez, não ajudava em nada eu colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Só havia uma solução que eu conseguia encontrar neste momento: ficar com Paul o resto do dia e não olhar para os lados. Fingir-me de cega. Talvez isso desse certo.

* * *

_**N/B: Mas eu posso dar uma cacetada na Ari? Deixa vai! Ô garota complicada, aposto que ia se sentir muito melhor estando com o Sirius... Amada, capítulo excelente. Parabéns!**_

_N/A: Pois é, eu também penso que a Ari iria se sentir bem melhor se ficasse com o Sirius, mas... Quem sou eu para opinar na vontade dela? (Ta, pergunta nonsense)._

_Espero que tenham gostado, queridos!_

_E eu estou escrevendo uma fic nova. _

_Totalmente Universo Alternativo. Se chama __**Sombras de Uma Escolha.**_

_Se quiserem ler, podem ir ao meu perfil.E no meu Multiply também tem mais informações da fic._

_Sem mais...  
_

_Beijos,_

_Livinha_


	10. O pior cego é o que não quer ver

**Capítulo 09**

**O pior cego é o que não quer ver  
****(Fato Dois)**

Suspirei, colocando um pouco de ditamno em meu caldeirão.

— Já é a segunda vez que você suspira, Ari, e não acho que seja por amor. Vamos, fale logo o que está acontecendo.

Parei de mexer minha poção e olhei para Lily. Minha amiga me encarava como se fosse uma mãe exigindo a confissão da travessura da filha. Senti vontade de suspirar novamente, mas não o fiz.

Duas semanas haviam passado desde que eu aceitara namorar Paul. Não foi uma opção muito inteligente, porém eu não mudaria o que fiz, uma vez que havia alcançado meu objetivo: Black não me importunava mais, o que era maravilhoso! Contudo, o custo de tal satisfação começava a me incomodar.

Paul era inteligente, charmoso e até divertido. Não era de todo ruim namorá-lo. Mas eu não gostava dele como devia, e isso era um enorme problema para nosso relacionamento. Enquanto ele queria andar abraçado, eu me limitava a dar-lhe a mão; ele gostava de ficar no vestiário após os treinos de quadribol, namorando, porém eu fazia de tudo para não ficar isolada com ele por tanto tempo.

Contudo, contar a Lily que eu havia cometido uma enorme burrada e estava arrependida desde o primeiro dia era mais difícil do que admitir a mim mesma.

— Não está acontecendo nada, Lily — falei, firme.

— Claro. É que... Bem, eu não estou acostumada a te ver suspirar pra cima e pra baixo, e fazer isso apenas quando está sem o Paul do teu lado. — Ela verificou a própria poção, apreciando o resultado, e voltou a me olhar. — E então, quando você está com ele, suspirar por estar morrendo de vontade de estar longe. Você está realmente apaixonada, Ari. Seus incontáveis suspiros são de deixar qualquer um com inveja. E o seu olhar também. Tão apaixonado que não sei como Paul ainda não a pediu em casamento.

Fiz uma careta. Lily devia ter ensaiado esse discurso para dizê-lo com tanto afinco e em um tom tão baixo que ninguém mais ouviu.

— E isso está uma droga — ela concluiu.

— E o que você quer que eu faça? — perguntei, irritada e sem encará-la.

— Acrescente mais casca de wiggentree.

Olhei para Lily. Ela sorria, parecendo vitoriosa.

— Tá legal, eu admito que sou uma imbecil. Satisfeita?

— Um pouco. Mas realmente está faltando wiggentree na sua poção, Ari.

Meneei a cabeça, aborrecida, porém acrescentei mais casca de wiggentree em minha poção. Enquanto a mexia, acabei sorrindo. Eu não precisava tornar minha situação tão trágica; ela poderia ser cômica, também. E Lily poderia muito bem me ajudar.

— Eu gosto do Paul, sabe? Mas... não sei. É como se faltasse algo.

— Atração, talvez?

— Se ele não fosse atraente, Lily, em nem sequer teria saído com ele, pra começar.

— Ele é simpático. Parece legal, também.

— E é! — E a olhei, aborrecida. — Por que você acha que pra mim está tão difícil de terminar? Fazer isso com duas semanas de namoro é cruel, Lily.

— E você vai esperar mais semanas e deixar que ele fique mais apaixonado por você?

Não consegui responder a essa pergunta. Eu me sentia entre a cruz e a caldeirinha. Se terminasse com Paul, o magoaria, mas eu me sentiria mais tranquila, além de não enganá-lo mais. Porém, com isso, o Black voltaria a me importunar. E eu era egoísta demais.

Recebi com alívio o sinal que indicava o término da aula. Seria almoço e eu poderia fugir do olhar perscrutador de Lily por algum tempo. Dei a ela um "até logo" e fui para meu salão comunal. Havia combinado com Paul que o encontraria por lá, uma vez que Poções era a única aula que eu não fazia com ele. Nesse momento, ele se encontrava nos jardins, tendo aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

— Dina!

Parei de andar e me virei para trás, vendo Severus aproximar-se de mim rapidamente. Meu primo também ficara diferente quando iniciei meu namoro. Nos primeiros dias, ele sentira uma raiva que eu não entendia. Somente depois fui perceber que era ciúme. Contudo, Severus não tinha admitido nada disso, eu que o conhecia bem para notar.

Quando eu não estava com Paul ou Lily e Clair, Severus se mostrava tão amoroso que eu sentia saudade da época em que éramos só nós dois, nas férias de verão. Ele me deu um dos poucos sorrisos sem sarcasmo ou ironia quando se aproximou. Porém em seus olhos havia um pouco de malícia; eu entendi o motivo quando ele disse:

— Cadê o namoradinho?

Rolei os olhos, mas sorri.

— Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

— Ah, é... Esqueci que ele não tem inteligência bastante pra estar em Poções.

— Posso saber por que você está tão animado? — perguntei, querendo que Paul não fosse assunto de conversa.

Severus deu de ombros.

— Nada demais.

— Sei...

— Tem treino, hoje? — Confirmei com um aceno. — Mas por que tão desanimada, Dina? Achei que gostasse de quadribol.

— Só estou cansada. Ainda temos um jogo contra Gryffindor, e o Parkinson está nos matando.

— E com isso você não tem tempo de namorar?

Fechei a cara para Severus.

— Dirija seus sarcasmos e ironias para seus amiguinhos comensais, Severus. Para mim, eu dispenso.

— Isso é uma idiotice, Dina.

Parei de andar e suspirei. Encarei Severus seriamente.

— Eu não me meto em sua vida, Severus, então não se meta na minha. Você vem dizendo que meu namoro com Paul é uma idiotice desde o primeiro dia. Já estou perdendo a paciência.

— Pra ver se você se convence de vez. Ele é um idiota, nem em Poções ele passou!

— Ah, então eu devo estar com alguém bom o bastante para entender Poções?

— Pelo menos.

— Então eu vou ver se o Black está disponível. Ele parecia bem interessado, sabia?

Eu não sei por que Sirius Black foi o primeiro nome que me veio à mente. Bem, eu sabia sim: Severus o odiava. E eu estava com raiva do meu primo. Ao contrário de Lily que apenas me inquirira hoje, Severus estava falando há duas semanas que meu relacionamento com Paul era uma porcaria completa. E eu tinha minha dose – curta – de paciência. E, misto a isso, minha consciência pesava por eu saber que faria mal a Paul com meu egoísmo.

Severus me encarou por alguns segundos raivosamente, mas depois ele se acalmou. Sua expressão ficou fria, assim como sua voz.

— Você é inteligente, Ariadne, faça como quiser. Fique com o imbecil do Paul ou com o retardado do Black, não faz diferença pra mim se você quer ser igual a eles. — E então se afastou, encontrando seus amigos que o esperavam.

Paul me questionou por eu estar mal humorada, mas eu disse apenas que tinha discutido com Severus. Não conversamos muito nas aulas da tarde, que fizemos juntos, porém depois do treino de quadribol eu fiquei mais tranquila. Assim como os livros, o quadribol me tranquilizava.

Passeei com Paul nos jardins depois do treino e namoramos um pouco, sentados em baixo do carvalho perto do lago. Permiti que minha mente não se estressasse com meu namoro maluco ou meu elevado nível de egoísmo. Apenas relaxei e deixei as coisas acontecerem. Com isso, no jantar eu já estava com a cabeça leve e acenei feliz para Lily, sentada do outro lado do salão principal.

— Você tem ronda hoje? — Paul perguntou quando voltávamos para nossa Casa.

— Tenho. Assim que Daves e Wickham voltarem, eu começo.

— Isso quer dizer que só fico com você até às dez horas?

Sorri para Paul, não me importando que ele passasse seu braço sobre meus ombros.

— Exato. E como você quer passar essa última hora e meia?

— Não sei. Eu gosto de conversar com você, Ari, mas se o fizéssemos por mais de uma hora, eu me sentiria como uma velha mexeriqueira.

Eu ri. Entramos no salão comunal e peguei na mão de Paul, puxando-o.

— Bem, a gente pode se sentar em um dos cantos do salão comunal, onde ninguém pode nos ver direito.

— Hum... Interessante. O que mais você tem pra mim? — ele perguntou assim que nos sentamos em uma poltrona grande o bastante para nós.

— Tenho algo mais... — E sorri, permitindo que fosse beijada.

Entre conversas e beijos, o tempo passou rápido, e logo eu estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Uma das coisas que eu adorava em ser monitora era o fato de eu ter momentos em que ficava sozinha. Eu conseguia colocar minha cabeça no lugar se estivesse com problemas, ou simplesmente apreciava o silêncio e os momentos de solidão. E ao contrário de alguns monitores, eu não fazia questão de encontrar infratores. Inspecionar detenções era uma perca de tempo e paciência, então, quando eu encontrava algo que não tinha tanta importância, eu disfarçava e fazia um grande barulho para ser notada antes de encontrar quem quer que estivesse andando em horário impróprio. Claro que, quando necessário, eu flagrava tais infratores.

Passando pelos corredores, agradeci mentalmente em não encontrar ninguém. Bocejei e olhei para o relógio, me certificando de que as horas estavam passando rapidamente.

Virei um corredor e tive o vislumbre, através da janela, da lua cheia brilhante. Automaticamente meus pensamentos foram para Lupin. Ele já devia estar na Casa dos Gritos, se contorcendo enquanto se transformava em lobisomem. Meu coração encheu-se de pena e compaixão pelo meu amigo. Ele não merecia nada disso. Por um momento, percebi que meus problemas não eram nada se comparados aos dele, e meu egoísmo em relação a Paul me pareceu ser algo muito mais mesquinho e baixo.

Suspirei e dei meia volta, pronta para voltar às masmorras. Contudo, ao virar a esquina do corredor, ouvi vozes irritadas. Como se pisasse em ovos, aproximei-me de uma sala, cuja porta estava entreaberta.

—... e a McGonagall vai me matar se dessa vez eu não fizer meu dever! — alguém chiou.

— Rabicho, deixa de ser medroso! — Outro censurou. Reconheci a voz do Potter.

— Não é medo, Pontas. Eu quero ir, mas é preciso um rolo de pergaminho! E meu último dever...

— Depois a gente te ajuda, cara. E a McGonagall que espere, pois hoje a prioridade é o Aluado e a Casa dos Gritos. — Dessa vez ouvi o Black. Ao contrário do Potter, a voz dele não estava apenas irritada, mas também firme.

— Vocês me ajudam mesmo?

— Claro! — os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Eu até conseguia imaginar essa cena: Pettigrew segurando as mãos nervosamente enquanto o Potter e o Black quase o pressionavam para conseguir algo. Mas, por quer raios eles queriam ir para a Casa dos Gritos? Lupin estava lá! Transformado em lobisomem! Eles eram loucos ou suicidas? Bem, talvez os dois.

— Certo, então vamos. Almofadinhas, veja se tem alguém por perto.

Foi então que despertei. Se eles me vissem ali, eu não descobriria o que estava acontecendo, uma vez que pressioná-los usando minha autoridade de monitora seria ridículo. Caso Pettigrew estivesse sozinho, eu conseguiria algo, mas com o Potter e o Black junto, seria impossível. Então, corri para o outro corredor e comecei a me distanciar. Sabia que apenas por ali eles conseguiriam sair do castelo, embora eu não conseguisse saber como. Portanto, eu poderia segui-los para saber o que estavam aprontando.

Mas eu esperei e esperei até passar da hora de minha ronda e nada vi. Se eles conheciam outra saída, eu não sabia, porém só podia ser isso. Somente no dia seguinte eu conseguiria alguma coisa.

Quando amanheceu, eu já estava acordada, embora tivesse passado quase a noite toda acordada, pensando em uma maneira de descobrir algo. Como aqueles três fizeram para encontrar Lupin? Como ficaram em sua companhia, na Casa dos Gritos? E como conseguiram passar por mim? Eu sabia que o Potter tinha uma capa da invisibilidade, porém, nem sequer o som de passos eu ouvi.

Meneei a cabeça e me levantei. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e fui até o salão principal. Para que meu plano desse certo, primeiro eu tinha que me encontrar com Clair. Obviamente, minha amiga já estava acordada. Ela sempre acordava mais cedo quando seu namorado se encontrava na enfermaria. Sem me importar com os olhares estranhos, me sentei junto dela.

— Bom dia, Clair.

— Bom dia, Ari. Acordada tão cedo? — ela sorriu.

— Pois é. — Contei até cinco antes de continuar com a voz baixa. — Você está indo ver o Lupin?

Clair olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que estávamos isoladas, para só então responder:

— Estou. Madame Pomfrey termina de cuidar dele mais ou menos há essa hora, e então eu levo algo pra ele comer.

— Posso ir com você? Faz tempo que não converso com o Lupin.

O sorriso de Clair foi tão carinhoso que por um momento me senti mal por estar usando minha amiga.

— Ah, Ari, o Remus vai adorar te ver. Além disso, você pode me ajudar a levar essas coisas, embora que, dessa vez, o Remus tenha dito que estava se sentido mal e não que era sua mãe que estava doente e precisava dele. Portanto, ninguém vai estranhar se me vir levar comida para a enfermaria.

O Lupin, em alguns momentos, dissera que era sua mãe quem se sentia mal e deveria visitá-la. Essa desculpa foi usada mais frequentemente nos três primeiros anos da escola, porém, depois de algum tempo, era ele quem se dizia doente, pois eram apenas três dias que ficava na enfermaria. E uma vez que ele fazia de tudo para não chamar atenção no decorrer dos dias em que estava são, quase ninguém sentia a falta dele, e apenas pensava que ele era frágil demais e adoecia facilmente, como a mãe.

— Eu não me importo. — Então tive uma inspiração. — Que tal levar um pouco de suco, também? — E enchi um copo sem esperar a resposta de Clair.

Assim que chegamos à enfermaria, Clair pediu para eu segurar os bolos que ela trouxera para poder espiar se Madame Pomfrey estava perto de Lupin. Como não estava, entramos em seguida.

Quando Lupin chegara em Hogwarts, ele já possuía algumas cicatrizes discretas, mas com a palidez do dia seguinte à transformação elas ficavam evidentes de uma maneira arrepiante. Eu o tinha visto apenas uma vez depois que ele chegava das transformações. Por isso que, ao vê-lo hoje, notei que havia mais vida em seus olhos. A princípio achei que fosse a presença de Clair, mas depois lembrei que seus amigos haviam passado aquela noite com ele. Não sei como haviam feito aquilo, no entanto era para isso que eu estava ali.

Deixei que o casal se cumprimentasse antes de me fazer notar.

— Olá, Lupin. Você está bem?

Ele deu de ombros. Pareceu-me que esse gesto lhe doía os ossos.

— A Ari quis vir comigo hoje — sorriu Clair. — Ela até me ajudou a trazer bolo e suco de abóbora.

— Fazemos de tudo pelos amigos, não é, Lupin?

O sorriso dele em resposta foi sincero.

— Sim, é verdade. — A voz dele estava um pouco rouca. — O que vocês trouxeram pra mim?

— Bolo comum, que eu sei que você gosta — Clair respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dele, na cama — e também um recheado de creme.

— Obrigado, Clair.

Clair sorriu e se abaixou para dar um rápido beijo nos lábios de Lupin. Eu odiaria atrapalhar aquele momento que parecia um bálsamo para meu amigo, porém minha curiosidade era muito forte. Pigarreei discretamente e dei um passo em direção ao casal. No momento que Clair virou-se para mim, parecendo envergonhada como se tivesse se esquecido de minha presença, fingi tropeçar e derrubei todo o suco em seu uniforme.

— Oh, Clair! Me desculpe! Droga, que desastre — falei, gostando de minha atuação. — E não tem nada aqui pra você usar pra se secar.

— Tudo bem, Ari, não tem problema — minha amiga respondeu, educada, porém percebi que ficou aborrecida. Bem, eu não podia culpá-la. — Remus, vou trocar de blusa e volto em poucos minutos. Ari, você faz companhia a ele?

— Claro. É o mínimo que posso fazer, não?

Clair despediu-se do namorado e então nos deixou sozinhos. Acompanhei-a com o olhar e depois verifiquei se Madame Pomfrey estava perto. Como não a vi, me aproximei novamente de Lupin. Disfarcei meu nervosismo com embaraço. Eu precisava ser cuidadosa quando fosse rondá-lo com indiretas, pois Lupin não era nenhum idiota para cair em qualquer armadilha.

— Desculpe, Lupin. Agora você tem que ter minha companhia, e não a de Clair.

— Sem problemas, Lakerdos — ele sorriu.

— Me chame de Ariadne. Afinal, somos amigos, não, Remus?

— Bem, eu a considero uma amiga, uma vez que você guarda um segredo meu até mesmo de seu primo.

— O Severus nem sequer imagina que eu sei sobre você, Remus. Se ele desconfiasse, então nunca me perdoaria por não ter dito nada a ele. Por enquanto, você ser um lobisomem é apenas uma teoria que eu tento tirar da cabeça dele.

— Ele vai acabar descobrindo, já que está tão disposto a isso.

— Mas nunca por mim, tenha certeza.

— Eu confio em você, Ariadne.

Desviei os olhos, embaraçada. Remus confiava em mim, e aqui estava eu, tentando arrancar uma confissão sobre como seus amigos entravam na Casa dos Gritos.

— Sabe, não são todos que acham que somos dignos de confiança. Os slytherins, quero dizer. Aposto que seus amigos não pensam o mesmo que você.

Dessa vez foi Remus quem se mostrou embaraçado.

— Eles não sabem que você sabe.

— Oh... Claro. Afinal, por que você contaria, não é?

— Verdade. Não quero ser azarado por eles — Remus riu.

— E por que seria?

— Se eles desconfiassem que você guarda esse segredo há mais tempo que eles, eu seria um homem morto.

— Como assim?

— Eles descobriram apenas no terceiro ano.

— Quer dizer que eu tenho algo para me vangloriar com o Potter e o Black?

— Você é maluca por gostar disso — Remus meneou a cabeça. — Sabe, às vezes você me lembra muito o Sirius.

Fechei a cara.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com o Black, obrigada.

— Se você diz... Porém eu ainda acho que vocês se merecem.

Sem me conter, senti meu rosto esquentar.

— Sabe, Remus, embora eu não goste dos seus amigos, eu devo tirar meu chapéu para eles.

— E por que você faria isso?

— Bem... — Olhei para os lados, fingindo verificar se havia alguém. Então baixei a voz. — Eles encontraram um jeito de ficar com você na Casa dos Gritos, durante a transformação. Eu nunca pensaria em algo assim. Realmente inteligente.

— Quem te disse que...

— Pode ficar tranquilo, não vou contar a ninguém — apressei-me a falar. — E por que eu faria, se isso te ajuda, Remus? Eu guardo seu segredo há tanto tempo, que mais esse não faz diferença, já que faz parte do mesmo segredo. É por isso que, nessa questão, eu os admiro. Quero dizer... Ter a oportunidade de estar com você em um momento tão difícil, não é? Eles são realmente espertos. Eu não acho que conseguiria realizar tanto.

— Eu ainda não entendo o que você quer dizer.

Eu sorri, indulgente. Tinha apenas mais uma tacada.

— Ontem, em minha ronda, eu ouvi seus amigos conversando. Foi sem querer, eu não estava espionando. Mas acabei ouvindo tudo.

Olhei Remus por um momento, querendo que ele se pronunciasse, que me desse uma dica, que todo meu plano não fosse em vão. Percebia sua cabeça funcionando, até que ele disse, como se fosse uma confissão:

— Sim, ontem era seu dia de ronda. Logo após o meu, não?

— Pois é.

Ele então fez uma expressão culpada.

— Eu não pedi que eles fizessem isso, sabe? Quebraria muitas regras.

— Entendo. Mas como você conseguiria ficar sozinho, não é mesmo? E se eles o ajudam com isso, como posso culpá-los?

Eu estava dando tantas voltas, que não sabia como Remus não notava. Ou ele estava necessitado em desabafar, ou eu era realmente muito boa em atuar.

— É que ao menos com eles por perto, eu não destruo muito ou fico me machucando. O James e o Sirius ajudam muito por serem maiores.

— Eu fico imaginando como fica a Casa dos Gritos — ri, tentando esconder minha ansiedade. Algo começava a se formular em minha cabeça, mas ainda não tinha certeza se essa perspectiva poderia ser verdadeira.

Remus apenas deu de ombros.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento, tentando colocar minhas ideias em ordem. Porém, ouvi Clair voltar, então inventei uma desculpa qualquer e saí da enfermaria.

Uma coisa era certa: Remus recebia visita na Casa dos Gritos quando se transformava em lobisomem. No entanto, se humanos se aproximassem de um lobisomem seriam imediatamente mordidos. Apenas animais poderiam se aproximar sem correrem maiores riscos.

Estaquei no corredor.

Não. Absolutamente não! Como eles teriam conseguido isso, sendo que apenas no sexto e sétimo anos se aprofundava tal aprendizado? Além disso, seria necessário ficarem horas estudando na seção reservada da biblioteca. Fora o enorme risco que poderiam correr por fazerem algo sem supervisão especializada!

Como se fossem guiados por meus pensamentos, vislumbrei Black, Potter e Pettigrew no corredor. Com certeza eles estavam indo visitar Remus. Entreouvi o apelido deles, o que me fez imaginar outras coisas. Remus era chamado de Aluado. Obviamente era por se transformar em lobisomem, e a lua ser o centro de tudo. Quanto aos outros apelidos, Pontas, Almofadinhas e Rabicho, eu não fazia ideia de onde vinham, mas com certeza era por causa de seus animagos. Porém minha imaginação não era boa o bastante para associar os apelidos aos possíveis animais em que eles se transformavam.

Deus, aqueles três eram animagos! Se Dumbledore descobrisse, poderiam ser expulsos! E se Severus sequer sonhasse, seria um prato cheio!

Meneei a cabeça. Severus nunca descobriria. Ao menos não por mim. Como eu disse a Remus, não trairia sua confiança. E se eles ajudavam meu amigo em suas noites perturbadoras, eu não faria nada para causar-lhes problemas.

Fingi não ouvir quando perguntaram se eu estava bem, pois eu parecia uma maluca, parada naquele corredor, olhando para eles como se fossem uma visão do inferno. Fui para meu dormitório e peguei meus livros. Perdida em pensamentos, guiei-me para a primeira aula.

Vez ou outra, Paul me questionava, perguntando por que eu estava tão aérea. Quando ele fazia isso, eu desconversava, dizendo que era nada, estava apenas preocupada com as provas finais dali um mês; e sem me segurar, acabava lançando olhares para a mesa onde se sentavam Black e Potter.

Por um momento, isso passou despercebido, mas eles começaram a notar minha atenção. Decidi parar com isso. No entanto, a ideia de eles serem animagos me pegou tão de surpresa quanto Remus me confessar que eles iriam como humanos para a Casa dos Gritos.

O dia passou rapidamente. Eu consegui esquecer toda essa história de animagos e lobisomem quando percebi o tanto de deveres que deveria fazer. Refugiei-me na biblioteca quando pude juntamente com Paul, pegando primeiro o livro de Poções. Depois de um tempo suspirei.

— Algum problema, Ari? — Paul perguntou.

— Não. Só vou pegar outro livro. Quero melhorar minha dissertação sobre venenos. Já volto.

— Tudo bem.

Caminhei lentamente para uma estante perto da seção reservada, procurando por algo que me interessava. Entretanto, quando passei por alguns livros sobre transfiguração, não resisti. Peguei um que falava sobre animagia e comecei a lê-lo com afinco. Não notei que estava sendo observada, portanto quase pulei de susto quando Sirius Black materializou-se em minha frente.

— Black! — disse entre os dentes. — Por acaso isso vai virar alguma rotina? Pare de assustar os outros, pelo amor de Deus.

Intentei voltar para minha mesa, mas ele se colocou em minha frente. Abri a boca a fim de mandá-lo sair de minha frente, porém a feição séria dele me manteve quieta. Ele nunca me encarara daquela maneira antes. Entretanto me recuperei.

— O que você quer agora?

— Exigir que você guarde segredo.

— Sobre o quê, posso saber?

— Não somos idiotas, Ariadne, portanto não vamos nos tratar assim. A sua cara te condena, assim como esse livro.

Olhei para o livro que tinha em mãos. Dei de ombros.

— E não acho que a McGonagall tenha pedido um trabalho sobre animagia, e sim sobre as consequências danosas que uma transformação mal feita em humanos pode ocorrer com a mente.

— E quem é você para me pedir algo, Black?

Black então se aproximou de mim, de modo que eu conseguia sentir a respiração dele em meu rosto. Toda aquela altivez me deixou receosa, e acabei dando um passo para trás. Ele me segurou tão logo percebeu que eu pretendia me afastar.

— Não sei que tipo de artimanha você usou para tirar isso do Remus. Só saiba que nós não decidimos levianamente nos transformar em animagos, Ariadne. Fizemos isso, pura e simplesmente, para ajudar nosso amigo. Antes de fazermos isso, ele sempre voltava em um estado lamentável, depois das transformações. Agora, pelo menos ele consegue superar bem melhor. Sei que você tem o Remus em alta estima, então, para que ele não se sinta pior do que já se sente, não conte a ninguém.

Doeu ouvi-lo pedir que eu não contasse um segredo dele pelo bem de Remus. O Black poderia muito bem pedir por si mesmo. Eu atenderia da mesma maneira, uma vez que era para o bem de alguém. Por isso minha resposta saiu com mais agressividade do que eu pretendia.

— Pois é realmente pelo Remus que eu guardo esse segredo, Black. Ninguém mais. Por ele, entendeu? Não por você, ou seus amigos imbecis. Eu sei quando algo faz bem a alguém. Não sou tão mesquinha assim. — Então me soltei dele com um safanão.

— Você vai guardar esse segredo até de seu primo. Caso o Snape saiba disso, vocês dois se arrependerão.

— Está me ameaçando, Black?

— Não, Ariadne. Apenas dizendo que, se Remus se prejudicar, vocês não vão gostar das consequências de seus próprios atos.

Vi Black se distanciar, entretanto não permiti que ele saísse dessa maneira, com essa ameaça no ar. Quem ele pensava que era? Segurei-o pelo braço e o fiz me encarar.

— Para mim, isso foi uma ameaça, Black. E eu não admito ser ameaçada, ouviu?

— Estou apenas te pedindo que não diga nada. — Ele então suspirou. — Ariadne, se algo assim vazasse, Remus seria expulso da escola, seria a desculpa perfeita. Alienar três estudantes para que fiquem perto de um lobisomem.

— Que tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou? — perguntei, ofendida. — Eu nunca faria mal a alguém se pudesse evitar, Black! E Remus tem minha confiança, eu não vou traí-lo.

— Fico feliz por isso — ele sorriu. E então continuou, a voz amarga: — Ainda bem que nesse ponto você é diferente do seu primo.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Nada. Só diga para o Snape não ficar procurando.

Cruzei os braços.

— Pode ficar tranquilo. Snape nunca vai descobrir sobre vocês e o Remus, se isso depender de mim.

— Que bom. Afinal, penso que, caso eu tenha que ter uma conversa com ele sobre isso, não será nada boa. Principalmente o fim da conversa — ele sorriu.

— E o que aconteceria no final? — perguntei desconfiadamente, meu instinto protetor para com meu primo falando alto.

— Na conversa que eu teria com ele, não aconteceria isso.

Abri a boca para questioná-lo, pois não entendi. Porém antes que qualquer som saísse, Black me beijava novamente.

* * *

_N/B Pri: Nossa, eu amo esse Sirius Black determinado e leal. E adoro as discussões dele com a Ari. Não vejo a hora desses dois se entenderem. E para isso, eu preciso do próximo capítulo, kkkkk. Perfeito, Liv. Parabéns._

N/A: Sim, eu também gosto das discussões entre a Ari e o Sirius, pois nesses momentos ela costuma se mostrar mais verdadeira do que quando está esnobando ele.

E não se estresse, Beta, pois prometo que o próximo capítulo virá logo. =D

Beijos a todos.

Até mais,

Livinha.


	11. Insanidade

**Capítulo 10**

**Insanidade**

Em uma coisa eu sabia estar completamente certa: eu havia enlouquecido. Não tinha como discutir. Com certeza, minha cabeça se chocara com algo sem eu notar. Afinal, nada, _absolutamente_ _nada_, poderia justificar o que eu havia feito àquela tarde que me forçara refugiar-me em meu quarto, sem coragem de encarar qualquer pessoa.

Eu havia sido beijada. E retribuíra.

Fechei os olhos mais uma vez, angustiada, tentando entender por qual motivo insano eu não empurrara Sirius Black para longe de mim.

Quando ele agarrou-me pelos ombros e encostou seus lábios nos meus, arregalei meus olhos, pega de surpresa. Na verdade eu tentei empurrá-lo, porém o infeliz havia me abraçado e colocado sua mão em minha nuca, impedindo qualquer afastamento. E quando percebi que ele não apenas pressionara seus lábios nos meus, mas realmente me beijava – do jeito que a situação permitia, obviamente –, senti que algo em mim começava a quebrar minha resistência.

Meu empurrão tornou-se débil, meus olhos se fecharam e peguei-me a desfrutar de seu beijo. De seus lábios macios e quentes. De suas mãos pressionando minha cintura e nuca. E então retribuí. Minhas mãos ainda se encontravam em punho em seu peito, como se quisessem reagir racionalmente, esmurrar aquele arrogante que ousara me beijar mais uma vez. No entanto meus lábios não agiam com razão; beijavam Sirius Black de volta, mesmo que lentamente, como seu eu estivesse beijando um garoto pela primeira vez.

Então, tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

No momento em que ouvi Sirius Black sussurrar meu nome contra minha boca, minha razão voltou. Contudo, Paul também se aproximara para averiguar minha demora, e tão logo eu abria os olhos e olhava Black horrorizada pelo que eu havia feito, meu namorado também falou meu nome de maneira irritada, quase um grito.

Empurrei Black rapidamente e fui até Paul, que me olhava com raiva. Sem sequer me dar ouvidos, ele virou as costas e foi embora. Eu fui atrás dele, porém não o alcancei. E agora, em meu quarto, acho que foi até melhor Paul e eu não conversarmos. Eu não saberia o que dizer. Como eu poderia explicar que beijara Sirius Black? Mesmo que ele tivesse me agarrado primeiramente, eu retribuíra o beijo.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, sentindo-a bater dolorosamente contra a parede. Abri os olhos e encarei o dossel da minha cama. Suspirei e fechei meus olhos, mas logo eu me via beijando Sirius Black, como um _dèjá vu, _o que me fez cair com um gemido por sobre meu travesseiro. Decidi dormir, mas até mesmo a respiração de minhas colegas de quarto me incomodava, e quando alcancei o sono, fui atormentada durante a noite por pesadelos com o que acontecera.

No dia seguinte, eu tinha certeza que Paul estaria me esperando no salão comunal, a fim de conversarmos, e não errei. Ele havia sentado em uma poltrona que o deixava de frente para o corredor que levava ao dormitório feminino. Respirei fundo, tentando colocar minha cabeça em ordem a fim de me desculpar, porém sem dizer exatamente a palavra "desculpas". Afinal, eu não fizera nada errado. Eu havia sido agarrada e... Ah, droga! Eu estava mesmo maluca!

— Oi — falei, dando um meio sorriso, sem graça.

— O que foi aquilo, Ariadne?

— Nada — dei de ombros.

— Não me pareceu "nada". Você estava beijando Sirius Black.

Olhei em volta, preocupada que alguém pudesse ter ouvido. Pelo visto, todos estavam preocupados com outros assuntos, o que me deixou mais aliviada.

— Ele me agarrou.

Paul riu, sarcástico.

— Você não parecia estar tentando se livrar dele.

— Paul, você sabe que eu não suporto aquele imbecil!

— E você demonstrou isso muito bem.

— OK, o que você quer que eu diga? — aborreci-me.

— Você sabe o que. Eu não vou ficar te perguntando feito um idiota. Só quero que me responda.

— Você sabe como eu não suporto o Black, mas ele é mais forte do que eu! Eu tentei me soltar, porém só consegui quando você já estava lá! — A resposta de Paul foi apenas um erguer de sobrancelhas cínico. Aquilo me irritou. — Eu não vou discutir isso.

Saí do salão comunal rapidamente. No entanto, antes que eu chegasse ao salão principal, Paul me alcançou, parando à minha frente.

— Eu só quero entender — ele falou antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa — por que raios ele te agarrou!

— Porque ele é um idiota! — falei obviamente. Respirei fundo, me acalmando. — Eu não sei por que ele fez isso, Paul. E na verdade, nem quero saber.

— Certo. Ahm... Vamos tomar café? Acho que já estamos atrasados.

— Vamos.

Paul segurou minha mão e fomos juntos para o salão principal.

Eu sabia que isso era o certo a fazer: segurar a mão de Paul, namorá-lo, tentar gostar dele como era devido. Contudo, essa situação estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. E ele notou que meus olhos buscaram por Sirius Black assim que entramos no salão principal. Vê-lo feliz, rindo com os amigos, me irritou. Com certeza ele tinha contado o que havia acontecido, e talvez até aumentado alguma coisa. Minha vontade era ir até lá e lançar-lhe uma azaração.

— Eu já volto.

Olhei para Paul, enquanto sentava no banco, afastar-se de mim.

— Aonde ele vai? — Louise, que estava ao meu lado, perguntou.

— Não faço ideia. Ah, não — completei em um gemido. Paul estava se aproximando da mesa da Gryffindor. — Eu vou lá.

A passos rápidos, cheguei até Paul e Black – que se levantara.

— ...e se isso se repetir, Black, eu não serei tão educado quanto agora — Paul concluiu irritado o que quer que estivesse falando.

— Desde que Ariadne não queira, não vai se repetir — Black retorquiu, sorrindo.

— E como ela vai se defender, se você a agarra como um trasgo?

Mostrando surpresa, porém ainda sorrindo, Black olhou para mim.

— Quer dizer que eu te agarrei como um trasgo, Ariadne?

— Você me agarrou, Black, sabe disso — falei entre os dentes e o mais baixo que pude; não queria espalhar aos quatro ventos que havia sido beijada por Sirius Black.

Ele cruzou os braços e continuou me encarando, sorrindo.

— Verdade. Agora estou me lembrando. Eu te agarrei. O que quer que eu faça? Peça desculpas?

— Obviamente — falou Paul.

Black olhou para Paul por alguns e depois me encarou.

— Peço desculpas, Ariadne, por ter te beijado quando você não quis.

Paul pareceu satisfeito e logo me puxava dali. Entretanto, eu havia entendido muito bem as palavras de Black, sua insinuação velada sobre eu ter correspondido ao beijo.

— Em quê você está pensando?

— O quê? — virei-me para Louise.

— Você está preocupada com algo ou...

A hesitação de minha amiga foi o bastante para eu sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem-se. Louise sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e perguntou:

— Estou preocupada com você. Faz dias que está aérea o tempo todo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, o que poderia ter acontecido? — Levantei-me e fui até o espelho, verificando meu cabelo desnecessariamente.

— Me diz você, Ari. Vai me dizer que está pensando em Paul?

— Isso. Eu não queria falar nada antes, pois você me conhece, Louise. Mas acho que estou me apaixonando pelo Paul.

Louise me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Minha amiga não me conhecia muito bem, e eu sabia mentir-lhe perfeitamente quando queria. No entanto, qualquer um poderia ter percebido o leve desespero que ocupou minha voz.

— Eu te conheço, Ari. Você gosta do Paul, mas não sente paixão por ele. Na verdade, já que tocou no assunto, eu acho que vocês deveriam terminar.

— Pois eu não acho. Estou muito feliz com o Paul, obrigada.

— Percebo pelo animado tom da sua voz.

— Louise, por favor. Você sabe que eu não gosto quando os outros cuidam da minha vida.

— Pois eu acho que, como seu sua amiga e gosto de você, estou na obrigação de cuidar da sua vida quando você não sabe o que fazer.

— E quem disse que eu não sei o que fazer?

— OK, você não me contou, mas eu sei que você e Sirius Black se beijaram. E está na cara que você só pensa nesse beijo.

— O q... — engasguei. — Do que você está falando?

— Você acha que depois de Paul ir pedir satisfações ao Black, ninguém ficaria sabendo de nada? Foi em pleno café da manhã, Ari, por favor. — Louise rolou os olhos. — E me magoa você não ter me dito nada.

— Certo, e daí? O imbecil me agarrou. Tentei empurrá-lo, mas não consegui.

— E agora está toda aérea, pensando naquele beijo.

— Eu não estou pensando em nada, Louise — retruquei, mais agressiva do que era normal.

— Ari, qual é? Eu te conheço há anos! E você nunca, _nunca, _ficou aérea desse jeito. É óbvio que você gostou do que aconteceu.

— Escute aqui, Louise: se você quiser continuar minha amiga, acho bom não ficar falando disso pra mim. O Black me agarrou. Ele foi um imbecil e se aproveitou por ser mais forte do que eu. Eu não queria aquele beijo. Eu não gostei daquele beijo. E eu _não_ _penso _naquele beijo.

Peguei minha varinha em cima da cama e fui até a porta do quarto. Antes de fechá-la atrás de mim, olhei novamente para Louise, que ainda estava estupefata pela minha reação.

— E eu quero que Sirius Black vá para o inferno!

Quando passei pelo salão comunal, só notei que Paul me chamava quando estava prestes a sair.

— Posso saber quem está prestes a morrer?

— Que eu saiba, ninguém — respondi com azedume.

— OK, vou deixar você ir fazer sua ronda — Paul disse devagar e defensivamente. — Só tire essa ruguinha entre os olhos, sim?

Ele se abaixou para me dar um beijo. Sem perceber, desviei o rosto minimamente.

— Que foi? Não posso te beijar, agora?

— Desculpe, Paul, eu não estou com cabeça e...

— Por que você não se desviou quando o Black te agarrou?

Meu queixo caiu.

— Como assim? Ele me pegou de surpresa, Paul, eu te disse!

— Você também não esperava que eu te beijasse agora.

— Claro que esperava, você é meu namorado, esqueceu!

— Não, Ariadne, assim como _você _não esqueceu o que aconteceu naquela biblioteca.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Você também não — irritei-me. — Não me venha com isso de novo!

Intencionei sair dali, fazer a minha ronda como monitora, mas Paul segurou-me pelo braço.

— De novo sim. — Ele estava firme. — Faz duas semanas que você tem estado distraída demais, pensando demais. E tenho certeza que as provas finais não têm nada a ver com isso.

— É mesmo? — falei com ironia. — E o que você acha que pode ser?

— Você sabe o que eu acho, pois não é burra.

— Não, Paul, eu não sou burra — falei entre os dentes. — E quer fazer o favor de me soltar, por favor?

Ele me soltou, contudo não me deixou sair dali.

— Eu realmente quis evitar isso, Ariadne, mas não dá mais. Você tem estado muito distraída depois que o Black te beijou. Tem se afastado de mim, se esquiva de meus abraços e dos meus beijos. Não faz questão alguma de ficarmos sozinhos. Quantas vezes nos beijamos, hoje?

— E você acha que eu conto...?

— Uma vez, Ariadne. Quando nos vimos, de manhã. E foi um beijo no rosto.

— Isso não quer dizer nada, Paul.

— Quer dizer tudo. Eu gosto de você, mas gosto mais de mim. E não quero que minha namorada fique pensando em um cara que ela diz que não suporta, ou fica olhando quando ele passa. Pois eu não sou burro ou cego, Ariadne, caso você ache isso. Portanto, ou você fica comigo, ou com suas fantasias.

— Você está terminando comigo? — perguntei estupefata.

— Não, estou te dando duas opções.

— E eu vou te falar apenas uma coisa, e que você já entenda como resposta — falei irritada. — Eu não gosto que as pessoas me pressionem.

Empurrei o braço de Paul, que estava em meu caminho, e comecei a andar, pisando duro. Antes de virar o corredor, ainda o ouvi gritar, irritado:

— Então que você seja feliz com suas fantasias, Lakerdos.

Por mais que eu soubesse que meu namoro com Paul nunca daria certo, que eu não conseguiria gostar dele como devia, terminar com ele não me agradou. Porém, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sem realmente querer encontrar qualquer aluno fora da cama, o desagrado deu lugar ao alívio. Eu sabia que assim seria melhor, Paul poderia encontrar outra garota, alguém que gostasse dele de verdade.

Suspirei, sentindo-me tranquila. E foi por eu ter fechado meus olhos enquanto suspirava que, ao virar o corredor, não vi que tinha uma pessoa parada, me esperando. O choque com um corpo me fez abrir os olhos, e quando vi quem estava à minha frente quase gritei de frustração.

— Ah, não! Você de novo, não!

— Por que tão tensa, Ariadne?

— Por quê? Você me pergunta por que estou tensa, Black? Oras, vá para o inferno!

— Eu vou todo verão. — Ele sorriu, andando de costas para ficar de frente para mim.

— Você é um imbecil, sabia?

— Algumas pessoas já me disseram isso, mas não sei de onde tiram tal possibilidade.

— De você. Você age como um imbecil, portanto _é _um imbecil. E saia da minha frente!

— Por quê? Atrapalho você andar?

— Atrapalha a minha visão e me causa náuseas.

— Você não parecia sentir náuseas na biblioteca.

Eu estaquei, e o sorriso triunfante que havia naquele rosto me acendeu uma imensa vontade de estapeá-lo.

— Por sua culpa, Black — falei, enfiando meu dedo em seu peito dolorosamente —, Paul terminou nosso namoro.

— Minha culpa? E isso doeu, sabia? — ele apontou o próprio peito. Não dei a mínima para isso.

— Sim, sua culpa. Fica agarrando namorada alheia a bel prazer, como se tivesse tal direito!

— Na primeira vez que te beijei, você não era namorada dele.

— Que seja! Não faz diferença! O que interessa é que você me agarrou, e acabou com meu namoro por causa disso!

— Não venha colocar em mim a culpa do seu relacionamento falido.

Olhei-o estupefata.

— Relacionamento falido? Que raios você sabe de meu namoro, Black? Nada!

— O que eu sei é que, se você gostasse do seu namoradinho, não teria retribuído meu beijo.

Abri a boca para responder-lhe à altura, porém não encontrei nenhuma palavra. E ficar sem resposta era pior do que ser afrontada.

— Eu não retribuí — falei entre os dentes, sabendo que soava infantilmente.

— Certo, e eu acredito em Papai Noel.

Olhei-o com toda a raiva que sentia naquele momento e fiquei feliz ao ver seu sorriso vacilar. Por mais que eu dissesse com toda convicção a Louise e Paul que aquele beijo não fizera nada comigo, minha mente se recusava a apagar o que ocorrera naquela biblioteca.

— O que você está fazendo fora de seu salão comunal a essa hora, Black? Está a fim de uma detenção?

— Pode ser...

— Você é maluco.

— Eu não _sou _maluco. Mas posso dizer que _estou. _

— Dá no mesmo. Venha comigo.

— E posso saber aonde vamos?

— Até a Profa. McGonagall. Você não pode estar fora da cama a essa hora.

Mudar de assunto poderia ser uma tática interessante para minha mente: trata-lo como um qualquer.

— Mas eu tenho um propósito.

— Eu não ligo para seus propósitos.

— Pois deveria.

— Não, pois não me interessa.

— Muito pelo contrário. Te interessa inteiramente, Ariadne. Além disso, você sabe que tem uma grande chance de você inspecionar minha detenção, caso o Filch ou qualquer um esteja ocupado?

Parei de andar e suspirei, encarando-o em seguida.

— Eu não estou a fim de passar tempo algum com você, Black, então desembucha.

— Tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo?

— Na verdade, estou prestes a sair correndo e gritando por socorro.

Ele riu.

— Sabia que eu acho seu sarcasmo divertido? Na verdade, você me lembra a mim mesmo, quando eu estou em casa. Sou tão angelical que minha mãe me idolatra.

— Eu não ligo para seus problemas familiares, Black, ou se você tem tanta imaginação a ponto de achar que somos parecidos.

— Já suas ironias, eu acho um pouco desagradáveis.

Rolei os olhos, aborrecida, e virei as costas para ele e me afastei. Em poucos segundos, Black estava à minha frente.

— Aonde você vai?

— Procurar gnomos.

— Deixe isso para depois — ele retorquiu, colocando o braço na parede para barrar minha passagem. Olhei para sua mão na parede e depois o encarei, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Algo em seu olhar fez meu aborrecimento dar lugar ao receio.

— O que você tanto quer me falar? — Dei dois passos para trás, afastando-me seguramente.

— Não é bem falar, sabe? — Ele deu de ombros. — Eu estive pensando, nessas duas semanas.

— Ah, então você pensa? Achei que só usasse sua cabeça para idiotices.

— Idiotices também precisam ser planejadas, logo, precisam de cérebro. Mas vamos nos ater ao que interessa, sim? Então... Eu estive pensando e cheguei a uma conclusão interessante.

— E por que uma conclusão sua seria de meu interesse?

— Porque te envolve. Na verdade, envolve a sua reação quando eu te beijo.

— Valha-me, Deus! Você tem problema, não tem?

— Não muitos.

— Eu não tenho vontade de saber qual foi sua conclusão, Black, e nem por que você chegou a pensar que isso me interessaria. Por que você não cuida da sua vida e deixa a minha em paz?

Virei as costas para ele novamente. E embora quisesse muito que ele ficasse ali, parado, minha prece não foi atendida. Logo ele estava andando ao meu lado.

— Espere um pouco, só me deixe mostrar minha conclusão.

— Não, obrigada — falei, continuando a andar.

— Você é muito teimosa, sabia?

— Não sou teimosa, Black. A questão é que há coisas que me irritam. E uma dessas coisas é você.

— Eu não acho que te irrite tanto assim.

— Então você é realmente um retardado.

Ele riu, meneando a cabeça. Por fim, disse:

— Você é muito teimosa, Ariadne.

Sua mão encostada à parede bloqueou-me novamente. Porém, antes que eu protestasse, o Black já me envolvia em seus braços e me beijava. Tentei me soltar, mas, como eu já tinha percebido antes – pois eu estava usando como minha desculpa preferida –, ele era mais forte do que eu. Automaticamente, pensei em uma maneira que o incapacitaria durante bons minutos, e que, com certeza, talvez nem sequer o permitisse ter filhos futuramente. No entanto, em vez de dar a ele uma bela e dolorosa joelhada, pisei-lhe no pé com toda força que tinha. E que, modéstia à parte, não era pouca.

Seus braços perderam a força e consegui me soltar. Mas, ao contrário de sair dali – o que uma pessoa normal faria –, continuei olhando-o.

— Você é maluca, garota? Aposto que quebrou meus dedos! — ele quase gritou. Apoiou-se à parede e levou as mãos ao pé esquerdo, que eu havia pisado.

— Madame Pomfrey os conserta — falei simplesmente.

— Você é realmente teimosa.

— E você é realmente um imbecil, Black. Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, entendeu? _Nunca mais!_

— E se eu não lhe obedecer?

— Você vai se arrepender.

— Pior do que quebrar os dedos não pode ser.

— Experimenta — falei entre os dentes.

— Hoje, não. — Ele me olhou. — Não sou do tipo masoquista, sabe?

— E eu não sou do tipo que faz ameaças vazias.

Finalmente consegui sair daquele corredor e deixar o Black para trás.

* * *

**N.A.: **Queridos, a demora das postagens se deve a eu ter, agora, dois empregos. Sim, enquanto descanso uma enxada, pego um podão. (nossa, que analogia infeliz..rsrs). Enfim: no meu horário de almoço, eu dou aulas em uma escola, o que me pede planejamento semanal. Por isso, meu tempo para escreve está um pouco curto.

Esse lado me deixa triste, porém, agora estou começando a ajeitar meus horários.

Por isso, posto esse capítulo e, uma vez que o próximo já está estruturado, não demorará a ser escrito e postado.

Espero que tenham gostado deste!

Beijos e mais beijos!

Lívia.


	12. Acertos e erros

**Capítulo 11**

**Acertos e erros**

Aquilo já chegava a ser ridículo. Mesmo assim, eu não conseguia achar aquela situação cômica como Lily me aconselhara.

— Sabe quando chega a ser cômico, para não acharmos que tudo é tragédia? — ela havia me dito de manhã.

Mas, para mim, a tragédia ainda não tinha virado comédia.

Não era comédia ter um ex-namorado me olhando como se eu fosse uma amante de magia negra. Não era comédia ter um ex-namorado olhando também para outro garoto como se ele fosse o culpado pela nossa separação. E, muito menos, não era comédia alguma ter alguém te olhando o tempo todo como se fosse te agarrar na frente de todos, sem se importar que seu ex-namorado pudesse matá-lo a qualquer momento. Pois era assim que Sirius Black me olhava, e era por isso que Paul parecia cuspir fogo pelas ventas feito um dragão enraivecido.

Eu já me sentia incomodada, não somente pelos olhares de Black, mas por praticamente toda Hogwarts ter notado essa atenção que ele me dava. E às vezes esses olhares eram tão intensos que eu os sentia até mesmo quando conversava com outra pessoa.

— Isso não pode ser pouca coisa.

— Louise... — a avisei enquanto virava a página do livro sobre dementadores.

— Estou falando sério, Ari — ela continuou.

— E ela sabe que, por mais que me seja estranho, penso a mesma coisa — Lily emendou. Estávamos na biblioteca estudando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Lily estava sentada conosco, uma vez que Clair e Remus preferiram estudar juntos. "Não gosto de segurar vela", ela dissera.

— Viu? — retorquiu Louise. — A Lily conhece o Black bem melhor que nós duas, já que ele também está na Gryffindor. E se ela diz que o modo como ele te olha quer dizer algo é porque quer dize algo sim.

Encarei Louise, querendo que apenas meu olhar irritado fosse o bastante para calá-la.

— E o Paul não para de cuspir fogo quando olha para o Black.

Rolei os olhos. Eu havia me esquecido que minha amiga não se calava facilmente.

— O que vocês querem que eu faça? Caia de encantos pelo Black? Ele só quer chamar a atenção! É só isso que ele faz. Eu não tenho culpa que a mãe dele não lhe dá a mínima para ele exigir atenção de estranhos.

— Se você não sabe do que fala, é melhor não falar, Ari.

— Vai me censurar agora, Lily?

— Não é censura. — Lily suspirou. Ela me lembrou o Arktos, quando meu irmão se cansava de nossas discussões. E, assim como ele, Lily se cansava logo no começo. — Eu só digo, Ari, que as pessoas podem não ser exatamente como pensamos.

— Então dê uma chance ao Potter — falei, arrogante. Ela não iria me pregar um sermão, sendo que fazia o mesmo que eu.

— Isso é diferente. O Potter é um imbecil mimado e...

— E o Black é um completo idiota que só quer saber de ter toda atenção para si. Eles são farinhas do mesmo saco, Lily. Por que apenas um merece chance?

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Até Louise percebeu que, caso a conversa sobre Sirius Black continuasse, a situação não seria agradável.

— Vocês duas são malucas, isso sim.

— Não é questão de maluquice, Louise — Lily falou. Gemi por dentro, porém fingi me concentrar no livro. — A questão é que o Sirius gosta da Ari.

— Ele só gosta de si mesmo — falei, encarando meu livro.

— Quer uma prova?

— E você vai usar Legilimência?

— Não, pois não adiantaria. Você diria que eu influenciei na resposta dele.

— Você é capaz de usar Legilimência? — Olhei para Louise, achando graça de sua admiração.

— Claro que não, sua tonta. E mesmo se a Lily fosse capaz, ela nunca faria isso. É errado demais para ela.

— Não, Louise, não sou capaz desse feitiço _ainda. _

— Pretensiosa... — resmunguei.

— Mas tenho meus meios para descobrir o que preciso.

— E o que você vai fazer? — Louise perguntou.

— Não dê moral a ela, Louise!

— Como eu disse, eu tenho meus meios.

Olhei para Lily. Não gostei daquele sorriso. Afinal, por mais que eu confiasse em minha amiga, aquilo parecia cheirar a armação. Mas Lily nunca faria algo para me prejudicar.

— Eu só acho que vai ser como procurar um caldeirão de galeões ao fim do arco-íris.

Minhas amigas não disseram nada, concentrando-se em seus respectivos trabalhos.

Passado dez dias, Lily parecia ter se esquecido de questionar Sirius Black. Mas para minha infelicidade, ele não tinha deixado de me encarar como se eu fosse a única pessoa naquela escola. Eu continuava a fingir que não percebia, o que me proporcionava alguma dignidade, contudo minha paciência, como eu sempre digo, tem um limite pequeno.

E eu me irritei completamente quando vi Severus e Sirius Black discutindo num dos corredores do castelo.

Era uma tarde de sábado, e uma vez que o sol estava convidativo nos jardins, todos estavam lá fora. Apressada, consegui me aproximar dos dois e consegui escutar o fim da briga.

—... e se continuar assim, Ranhoso, a coisa vai ficar feia pra você.

— É melhor você não me ameaçar, Black, pois quem tem algo a perder não sou eu.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntei a alguns passos de alcançá-los.

— Nada, Ariadne. Vá cuidar da sua vida, sim?

Estupefata, não consegui responder a Severus, que logo saía daquele corredor. Eu conhecia meu primo, e no estado em que ele estava, se eu estivesse a dois passos dele, seria azarada. E embora não quisesse estar tão próxima de Sirius Black, ele era o único que poderia me dar alguma explicação.

— Black, por que você estava ameaçando meu primo?

— O que você acha? — a voz dele estava carregada de ironia, o que já me irritou mais do que o normal. — Seu priminho seboso fica metendo aquele nariz grande onde não deve.

— Olhe aqui, Black, eu não admito que...

— Quem não admite sou eu, Ariadne — ele me cortou, como se me acusasse de algo. — E vou te lembrar de uma coisa: se seu priminho continuar se metendo onde não deve, eu vou cumprir minha ameaça sim. A coisa vai ficar feia para o lado dele.

— Mas o que ele está fazendo? — exigi saber.

Ele olhou para os lados antes de me responder:

— Remus.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, não entendendo a princípio, contudo logo percebi a que ele se referia. Isso fez com que minha raiva fosse parcialmente diminuída.

— Severus continua bisbilhotando sobre Remus? Mas... Ele não fala nada comigo.

— Por que, ele deveria?

— Severus me conta tudo, Black — retorqui, óbvia, não gostando daquele tom sarcástico. — Enfim — continuei, não querendo ouvir o que ele tinha a falar —, pode ficar tranquilo que vou sondar meu primo. Alguma coisa ele deve ter em mente.

— Foi o que ele deixou claro enquanto conversávamos.

— Como assim?

— Ele disse que tinha um plano e...

— Oi, Sirius.

— Hã... Oi, Marlene.

Rolei os olhos com aquela interrupção. Marlene McKinnon também pertencia à Gryffindor; com certeza era uma das fãs de Sirius Black. E que, pelo visto, não gostava de nada de ele estar conversando comigo. Claro que eu não me importava com o que ela pensava ou gostava, mas eu queria continuar minha conversa com o Black em particular. Portanto, sem dizer nada, segurei-o pelo pulso e o puxei para uma sala próxima.

— Posso saber o que foi isso? — ele me perguntou tão logo fechei a porta na cara daquela garota.

— Só quero terminar nossa conversa em paz.

— Se você quisesse ter um momento a sós comigo, Ariadne, era só falar.

Cruzei os braços ao ouvir a insinuação na voz dele. Porém, logo tive que descruzá-los e colocar um dedo no peito de Sirius Black.

— Não ouse se aproximar de mim, Black. Não entrei aqui com nenhuma intenção que não fosse conversar.

— Tudo bem. — Ele então se afastou. Surpreendi-me com aquela atitude, uma vez que eu tinha certeza que, como sempre, ele tentaria alguma coisa para me agarrar. — Algum problema, Ariadne?

O tom de riso na voz dele me irritou.

— Não. Só fico surpresa por você finalmente perceber que eu não quero coisa alguma com você.

— Quem disse que meu assentimento foi por alguma percepção inexistente?

— O quê?

Ele suspirou.

— Quem disse que eu aceitei me afastar de você por perceber que não sentimos nada?

— Eu entendi o que você disse, Black — respondi com azedume —, só não entendi por que raios você disse isso.

— Ah, sim... É que eu pensei que...

— Que seja — o cortei —, não é para isso que estamos aqui. Estávamos falando sobre Remus e Severus.

— Verdade — ele retorquiu com uma careta. — Remus e o Ranhoso.

Tomei fôlego, pronta para mandá-lo não falar assim de meu primo, mas era inútil.

— O que o Severus falou que iria fazer?

— Que iria, não. Que vai fazer.

— O que ele vai fazer?

— Ele não falou realmente o que vai fazer, só disse que fará algo para provar que tem algo errado com Remus.

— E Severus é muito obstinado.

— Deve estar no sangue.

Fingi não ouvir a provocação enquanto me sentava em uma cadeira. Black imitou meu gesto, sentando-se ao meu lado. Rolei os olhos e me levantei.

— Vou tentar descobrir o que Severus tem em mente. Pode deixar que, no que depender de mim, ele não vai saber sobre Remus.

— Assunto resolvido, então?

— Sim.

— Então o assunto agora é sobre nós dois.

— Esse tópico não existe e... Black, me solte!

Mais uma vez – e, com certeza, sem minha vontade e autorização –, eu me encontrava presa. Black tratara de me abraçar fortemente, deixando meus braços entre nossos corpos. A opção de estapeá-lo ou dar-lhe um belo soco estava fora de cogitação.

— Me solte. — Embora meu coração já estivesse disparado pela raiva, minha voz saiu calma.

— Somente quando você confessar que sentiu minha falta.

— Eu não senti sua falta, Black.

— Sentiu, sim. Você acabou com seu namoro com o Johnson simplesmente para que eu voltasse a te beijar.

Eu ri alto.

— Claro, é verdade — falei cheia de sarcasmo. — Você me beijar à força é a razão pela qual vivo, Sirius Black.

Black ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu levemente. Em seguida, com brusquidão, aproximou seu rosto do meu. Entretanto, nossos lábios mal se tocavam. Suspendi a respiração, assustada. Black me segurar era algo que eu conseguia lidar. Mas se ele me beijasse, eu não saberia como poderia reagir. E isso me deixava mais assustada ainda. Eu deveria confessar isso a alguém – um curandeiro especializado em doenças mentais, de preferência – antes que eu fizesse uma besteira sem tamanhos.

Percebi que eu me encontrava apenas com a ponta dos pés no chão. Uma coisa que eu não tinha igual a Arktos era a altura. E isso, às vezes, era uma coisa muito chata. Afinal, Sirius Black nunca agarraria uma mulher que fosse maior do que ele.

— Me solte agora, Black. — Se eu tivesse conseguido, teria me chutado por minha voz não estar tão firme como antes.

— E se eu não o fizer?

— Quebro os dedos dos seus pés de novo.

— Seria meio difícil quando você não alcança o chão, Ariadne — o idiota riu, erguendo-me facilmente.

— Black! Seu grande trasgo, idiota! Me coloque no chão agora!

— Em um minuto.

— Em um minuto, não! Agora.

Ele, obviamente, não me obedeceu. No entanto, o que eu achei que seria óbvio que fosse acontecer também não aconteceu. Surpreendendo-me novamente, Black não me beijou. Ficou apenas me encarando, como se quisesse gravar cada parte de meu rosto: testa, olhos, nariz, boca...

Não sei por quanto tempo ele ficou me olhando dessa maneira ou quando ele finalmente me colocou no chão. A única coisa que eu sabia era que não queria sair dali. Queria continuar a sentir seu polegar fazendo leves carícias em minhas bochechas ou quando sua mão acariciava meu pescoço, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar. Havia algo em seu olhar que não permitia me mover. Algo que eu não conseguia diagnosticar. Algo que começou a me assustar.

De repente, Black sorriu levemente, como se tivesse constatado alguma coisa interessante e, sendo essa coisa muito interessante, seu rosto virou levemente para o lado, como se quisesse estudá-la com afinco.

— Que interessante... — ele falou, ainda sorrindo. E sem se preocupar se eu tinha voz ou não para questioná-lo sobre o que era interessante, continuou. — Seus olhos ficam claros quando você se deixa levar... Além de suas bochechas ficarem coradas.

— Black...

— Você fica linda, assim.

Aquelas palavras na boca dele fez minha cabeça rodar. Ele dissera de uma maneira tão simples, como se não fosse errado estarmos tão próximos; como se nada no mundo importasse, se não nós dois. Ele parecia prestes a dizer algo; e se meus instintos estavam corretos, o que quer que ele fosse dizer estava totalmente ligado ao olhar dele que, instantes atrás, me assustara.

— Ari, eu...

— Eu preciso ir, Black.

E ainda sentindo minha cabeça rodar, além de minhas pernas não estarem totalmente firmes, saí daquela sala, tentando deixar meus receios para trás.

Não saí mais àquele sábado. Nem mesmo a fome foi capaz de me fazer deixar o seguro cortinado de minha cama. Louise me trouxera um pedaço de torta de rim embrulhado em um guardanapo, escondida. Eu a agradeci, mas não respondi ao seu olhar questionador.

O que eu falaria para minha amiga? Que nunca me sentira tão próxima de um garoto como nos minutos em que fiquei nos braços de Sirius Black? Nem quando Paul me beijava eu sentia minha cabeça zonza; nem quando Paul me abraçava eu me sentia tão segura; nem quando Paul me olhava com tanta intensidade eu gostaria de ser beijada por ele.

O que eu falaria para Louise, sendo que eu nem sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Em um instante eu odiava Sirius Black! E agora, o que eu mais queria era que ele entrasse pelo meu quarto e me beijasse até perder o fôlego; e depois de recuperá-lo em poucos segundos, que me beijasse de novo, e de novo...

O dia seguinte também não foi muito aprazível. Eu sabia que deveria sair do quarto, mas meu receio em encontrar Sirius Black me deixava sem saber como agir. E isso era frustrante! E logo minha frustração dava lugar à raiva; portanto, logo eu me sentia cheia de dignidade novamente.

Tomei café da manhã junto de Louise sem verificar se ele estava na mesa dos leões, andei com ela pelos corredores sem me importar que ele pudesse aparecer a qualquer momento e, mais tarde, fingi que ele não me olhava de longe. Quando ele parecia querer se aproximar de mim, entretanto, eu logo fazia questão de deixar o lugar em que estava.

Com os dias, não foi difícil para Louise ou Lily perceberem o que estava acontecendo.

— Isso é ridículo! — Lily falou, sua voz era apenas um sussurro, uma vez que estávamos na aula de Transfiguração.

Eu não respondi nada, fazendo-a copiar furiosamente algo no caderno.

— Até o Potter perguntou se você tinha enfeitiçado o Sirius — ela continuou. — Olhe só! O Potter me perguntando isso, e ofendido! É claro que eu disse a ele que você não tinha feito nada, uma vez que nunca perderia tempo com uma Poção do Amor. A Clair também percebeu que havia algo errado, mas como ela está preocupada com o Remus, não notou tudo.

— O que há com o Remus? — perguntei, tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

Lily suspirou.

— Lua cheia daqui uns dias.

Como se fosse apertado um botão, eu me enrijeci na cadeira e olhei para trás, focalizando Severus.

— Droga — murmurei, voltando a encarar meu próprio caderno.

— O que foi?

— Preciso resolver um assunto que acabei me esquecendo. Aquele idiota...

— Quem é idiota?

— Black. Ele me fez esquecer algo muito importante.

— Que é?

— Severus está tentando descobrir algo sobre Remus. Por que ele se ausenta tanto. E eu prometi ao Black que tentaria descobrir o plano do Severus, mas...

— Ficou ocupada demais pensando nele e fugindo dele também?

— De Severus?

— Não se faça de retardada, Ari.

— Você quem faz perguntas sem sentido, Lily.

Aproveitei o sinal do fim da aula e fugi de minha amiga.

Uma vez que eu tinha uma desculpa perfeita para deixar meus pensamentos sobre Sirius Black de lado, corri para Severus, fazendo dupla com ele na aula de Poções.

Ele ficou a aula toda em silêncio. Somente quando estávamos saindo da sala de aula, rumo ao salão comunal, que ele resolveu conversar.

— Você está estranha esses dias.

— Estranha? Não acho.

— Está sim.

— Não estou. Quem está estranho é você, Sev.

— Eu? — ele perguntou, rindo.

— Sim. Você me parece muito preocupado.

— Fique tranquila, Dina, pois minhas preocupações não são nada absurdas.

— Será? — Olhei para os lados e, ao perceber que estávamos meio que isolados, falei um pouco mais baixo: — Eu percebi que você não para de olhar para um grupo da Gryffindor. Um grupo bem seleto, aliás.

— Notou, é? Eu te achei tão aérea esses dias... Tem certeza que você notou que algo está realmente acontecendo, Dina?

Assim como ele, fui descaradamente irônica.

— Eu realmente estava um pouco aérea. Não sei se o que fiz com Paul foi certo. Ele merecia um pouco mais de respeito. Estou cogitando pedir desculpas a ele.

Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo acreditar em minha desculpa esfarrapada. Sorte minha.

— Mas o que me preocupa é você, Sev — continuei, minha voz aflita. — O que você está aprontando? Vai procurar encrenca novamente com aqueles idiotas?

— Tem certeza que você acha eles idiotas, Dina?

— Claro que tenho.

— Interessante saber disso.

— Por que todo esse sarcasmo, Sev? — perguntei parecendo ofendida.

— Nada demais.

— Severus...

— Olhe, Ariadne — notei a mudança do apelido para o nome, mas meu rosto triste – e fingido – permanecia —, cuide dos seus problemas que eu cuido dos meus.

— Mas é que não parece que você está cuidado dos seus problemas, Sev. Eu fico preocupada. Você é meu primo e eu gosto de você!

— Então trate de me apoiar mais e pare de pensar no que não deve e fugir do que não precisa.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Você sabe do que estou falando. E se realmente gosta de mim, Dina, como você diz, e se tem algum respeito pelo nosso parentesco, então não se meta mais em meus assuntos.

Rapidamente Severus se afastou de mim, deixando-me parada, para trás, no corredor.

Por essa conversa eu sabia que meu primo estava aprontando alguma coisa grande e que, com certeza, não me contaria. A única opção que me restava era vigiá-lo nos próximos dias, quando Remus iria se refugiar na Casa dos Gritos. Contudo, nada de diferente aconteceu.

Fazíamos duplas nas aulas normalmente e Severus se mostrava com seu humor habitual. Nas tardes após as aulas, ficávamos na biblioteca estudando e, no salão comunal, ele se juntava aos seus amigos, deixando-me de lado. Cheguei a pensar que nada aconteceria de extraordinário, embora soubesse que a ameaça de meu primo aos gryffindor não havia sido vã. E foi no último dia de lua cheia que eu tive esta certeza.

Era sexta-feira. Severus estava mais taciturno e concentrado que o normal. Não conversamos muito, e quando o fazíamos, ele se mostrava irritado por eu interromper sua concentração. À tarde fomos à biblioteca como de costume. Ficamos estudando até a hora do jantar. Estávamos no meio do caminho quando ele estacou no corredor.

— O que foi? — perguntei.

— Esqueci meu livro de feitiços — ele falou parecendo muito aborrecido.

— Tudo bem, voltamos para buscar.

— Não, eu volto sozinho.

— Que isso, Sev, eu volto com você.

— Não me acha capaz de ir buscar um livro, Dina? — ele perguntou, rindo. — Pode ir pra Slytherin, eu volto sozinho. Nos encontramos daqui vinte minutos no salão comunal para subirmos pra jantar, certo?

E sem que eu pudesse evitar, tive que continuar o meu caminho.

No entanto, mal havia dado dez passos, algo me deixou inquieta. Olhei para trás, não vendo mais meu primo. Por mais que eu quisesse pensar que Severus não seria capaz de nenhuma maldade, eu também sabia que ele seria capaz de tudo para se vingar dos amigos do Potter. As brincadeiras imbecis que eles tanto faziam para humilhar Severus haviam deixado meu primo sem limites quando queria dar o troco.

Sem me dar conta, meus pés já me levavam novamente para a biblioteca.

Antes que eu chegasse lá, entretanto, uma confusão no corredor me fez parar. Severus, James Potter e Sirius Black duelavam no meio do corredor.

— Severus! — gritei, mas ele não me deu atenção.

Eu nunca havia visto meu primo duelar daquele jeito, nem quando treinávamos em minha casa, junto de Arktos. Em seu rosto havia uma raiva, misto a uma firmeza e dedicação estranhas; além disso, seu rosto mostrava uma vitória ainda não conquistada.

Já Black e Potter estavam incrivelmente irritados.

— Parem com isso! — exigi quando me aproximei o bastante para ser ouvida. Como não foi o bastante, larguei meus livros no chão e retirei minha varinha das vestes, pronta para repelir qualquer feitiço. Assim, aproximei-me do meu primo. — Severus, pare com isso! Um professor pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

— Dina, saia daqui!

— Precisando de sua priminha para te ajudar, Ranhoso? — Potter gritou, sarcástico.

— Eu não sou como você, Potter! Não preciso de ajuda.

E com uma força e raiva que eu nunca achei que Severus usaria um dia contra mim, ele me empurrou, fazendo com que eu caísse no chão. Eu não consegui reagir a isso, assim como não sei quem me ergueu do chão depois de um momento. Senti vontade de esganar meu primo ali e agora, porém algo chegou primeiro que eu. Vi Severus quase cair para trás com um feitiço e, em seguida, tentáculos começarem a surgir em seu rosto. Olhei para ver se fora Black ou Potter quem usara o feitiço, mas o que enxerguei foi Sirius Black aproximar-se furiosamente de Severus e desferir-lhe um soco no queixo. A força do impacto foi tanta que meu primo caiu no chão. E eu tinha certeza que Black só não continuou batendo em meu primo, porque seus amigos – Pettigrew também apareceu, surgindo do nada – o seguraram.

— Seu comensal nojento! — Black gritou. — Quem você pensa que é para tratar os outros assim? Primeiro Peter, e depois sua própria prima? Você não merece metade do carinho que ela tem por você.

— Quero que você vá para o inferno, Black! — Severus havia se levantado; ao contrário do que poderia parecer, os tentáculos que se moviam em seu rosto não deixava a cena cômica como deveria. — Você e seus "achismos" não me interessam. E se eu fosse você, não me preocuparia tanto com a Ariadne. Ela sabe se cuidar muito bem. Só precisa saber do que realmente é capaz e do que verdadeiramente é feita.

— Ah, sim, e você sabe de todas as respostas, não é mesmo, Ranhoso?

Quando Severus ergueu a varinha para lançar um feitiço em Black, agi instintivamente. A passos rápidos, aproximei-me de meu primo e ergui seu braço, fazendo com que o feitiço explodisse um pedaço do teto.

— Severus, pare!

— Solte-me, Ariadne. — Havia tanta raiva nos olhos do meu primo devido a minha interferência que todo o triunfo que eu havia visto anteriormente desaparecera. — Já disse para você não interferir em meus assuntos.

— Você é meu primo e eu interfiro sim — falei entre os dentes.

— Pois vá você também para o inferno.

Foi pior que levar um tapa no rosto. Além da agressão, Severus me tratara com desprezo. E eu não entendia por quê.

— Um dia, talvez, eu vá. E espero não te encontrar lá, Sev.

E sem me importar com a expressão de pena de Sirius Black ou a de raiva que Severus ainda me dirigia, saí daquele corredor.

Mais tarde, em meu quarto, Louise apareceu para me ver.

— Está tudo bem?

— Acho que sim.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

— Que foi? — perguntei.

— Não gostei de sua resposta. "Acho que sim" é um pouco vago, não acha?

— Talvez.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Louise colocou meus livros, que estavam em seus braços, ao seu lado. Eu os havia esquecido no corredor.

— Depois que você saiu — ela falou —, seu primo foi para a enfermaria, enquanto Potter, Pettigrew e Black iam para a torre. — Como não respondi nada, ela continuou: — Seu primo logo foi liberado com o rosto novo em folha, mas não veio pra cá. Ouvi ele e Avery conversando. Ele falou para seu primo se vingar dos dois gryffindor, mas Snape falou que já tinha algo em mente.

Por um lado, ouvir Louise fazia eu me lembrar do olhar de Severus. Tinha tanta raiva ali que eu não sabia se havia feito algo ao meu primo. Eu queria mandá-la ficar quieta. Entretanto, eu também queria saber o que havia acontecido assim que deixei aquele corredor.

— Lily me perguntou de você. Eu disse que você estava legal, só cansada. Eu te trouxe também um pastelão e suco.

— Obrigada, Lou, mas não estou com fome.

— Tudo bem. Vou deixá-los do lado da sua cama, se você quiser.

Em seguida, Louise saiu. Fechei meu cortinado e tentei dormir.

Era inútil.

Fechar os olhos fazia me lembrar tanto de Severus quanto de Sirius Black. O ódio do primeiro e a raiva do segundo. A única diferença era que a raiva de Black não era destinada a mim, mas sim ao meu primo, o que fez minhas lembranças sobre nossa última conversa voltarem.

Eu não queria acreditar, de maneira alguma, que Sirius Black sentia algo por mim. E, ainda mais, queria acreditar que eu sentia algo por ele. Era surreal. Absurdo. Ridículo! De onde havia surgido esse sentimento? Quando? Como? Por um instante, peguei-me a pensar se a vingança que Severus tinha em mente me afetaria de alguma maneira quando ela fosse executada contra Black e seus amigos.

Ergui-me da cama de supetão. Louise dissera que Severus já tinha uma vingança em mente. Será que estava ligada a Remus? Será que meu primo daria um jeito de dizer a todos sobre a situação dele? E será que, para isso, ele daria um jeito de entrar na Casa dos Gritos?

Rapidamente levantei-me da cama e saí do quarto sem dar atenção para Louise. Procurei Severus no salão comunal, mas não o vi. Olhei para o relógio, que indicava ser quase onze horas da noite. Sem pensar duas vezes, saí.

Enquanto subia os andares até o hall de entrada do castelo, olhava pelas janelas disponíveis, verificando se encontrava Severus pelo jardim. Nada. Eu não fazia ideia como ele chegaria ou entraria na Casa dos Gritos, só sabia que ele precisava alcançar o exterior da escola.

Quando cheguei nos jardins, só precisei esperar alguns segundos para ver, ao longe, um grupo de três pessoas correndo desembestadas. O primeiro que vi foi Potter.

— Onde está Severus?

— Lá dentro.

— Dentro de onde? — perguntei quase sem paciência.

— Do Salgueiro Lutador. Agora, dê-me licença, Lakerdos.

E me tirando de sua frente, vi Potter correr até o salgueiro. Pensei em gritar, avisando que a árvore o jogaria longe, mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando ela, do nada, parou de se mover.

Eu estava pensando que ele estava louco. O que ele faria perto daquela árvore? Em quê isso ajudaria para buscar Severus que estava só Deus sabia onde? Foi então que, mais uma vez, surpreendi-me àquele dia. No lugar de James Potter, prestes a entrar no espaço que havia entre o Salgueiro Lutador e o chão, estava um cervo.

— Animago — murmurei bobamente. Minha ficha caiu. — É assim que vocês se aproximam de Remus.

— Me desculpe, Ariadne.

Somente neste momento vi Black atrás de mim.

— Sirius, o que está acontecendo?

Ele ficou espantado por alguns segundos, para então sorrir, parecendo triste.

— Este não era o momento que eu havia planejado para ouvir você dizer meu nome.

Só então percebi que, em meu nervosismo, não o chamei pelo sobrenome.

— Black, me responda!

— Me desculpe, Ariadne. Eu não devia ter feito isso, mas... Eu saí do sério, entende?

— Do que você está falando?

— Depois que você saiu do corredor, mais cedo, e o Snape foi à enfermaria, eu o segui. E disse a ele que...

— Disse o quê? — perguntei quando ele hesitou. Eu não estava gostando para onde aquela conversa estava seguindo, mas eu devia saber.

— Eu disse que, se ele estava com tanta vontade de saber o que estava acontecendo neste castelo, que atravessasse o caminho que existia secretamente debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador.

— Black, para onde vai esse caminho?

— Casa dos Gritos — a voz de Black foi um murmúrio rouco.

— Você o mandou ao Remus? — perguntei aflita e sem voz.

— Ariadne, sinto muito. Me desculpe! Eu agi sem pensar.

— Saia de perto de mim — gritei. — Se algo acontecer ao meu primo, será sua culpa, Black! Eu nunca vou te perdoar! E o Remus? Você não pensou no Remus? O quão egoísta você é, Sirius Black? É tão egoísta a ponto de sacrificar seus amigos? A ponto de _me _sacrificar?

— Eu não pensei, Ariadne! Me desculpe!

— Pensar não é algo que você faz, disso eu já sei. E pare de me pedir desculpas!

Afastei-me dele, sentindo-me impotente. Fiz uma pequena oração, pedindo a qualquer deus que estivesse me ouvindo que não deixasse que nada acontecesse a Severus ou Remus.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, vi Potter trazendo Severus. Meu primo estava mais pálido que o normal. Somente quando eles finalmente se afastaram do Salgueiro Lutador que eu consegui correr para abraçá-lo.

— Você está bem?

— Vocês terão tempo para isso depois, Srta. Lakerdos.

Sem soltar Severus completamente, virei-me para trás e vi Dumbledore juntar-se ao grupo junto de um ofegante Pettigrew. Eu nem havia notado que ele havia saído para chamar o diretor.

— Todos para meu escritório, agora.

— Professor Dumbledore, o Lupin, ele...

— Eu disse _todos _para meu escritório, agora, Sr. Snape. E até chegarmos lá, não vou querer ouvir uma conversa sobre o que foi visto além desses jardins.

Sem ter alternativa, todos seguimos o diretor, silenciosos. Eu tentei apoiar Severus, mas ele parecia ter nojo de mim. Ofendida, segui ao seu lado, entre aliviada por vê-lo bem e com uma imensa tristeza por pensar que havia perdido algo muito importante àquela noite.

* * *

NB: E aí está o episódio em que Potter salva o Ranhoso, digo, Severo da morte... Capítulo excelente, mas sinceramente, a Ariadne está me dando nos nervos. Desencanta, mulher! É o Sirius! O lindo, inteligente, sarcástico, sexy Sirius! PeloamordeMerlin, Liv querida, desencanta esses dois antes que eu tenha um treco! Bjks

_NA: OK, eu vou fazer o máximo para desencantá-los nos próximos capítulos..rsrs... Talvez o próximo até tenha algo... Espero que todos tenham gostado (apesar de fazer tempos que eu não recebo um coment... *ficwriter infeliz*)_

_Ah, sim...e a quem acompanha, logo terá um capítulo novo de "Sombras de Uma Escolha"._

_Beijos, queridos!_

_Liv_


	13. Anonimato

**Capítulo 12**

**Anonimato**

Caminhávamos para a sala do diretor como se fôssemos um cortejo. O silêncio chegava a incomodar, mas ninguém ousava dizer coisa alguma. Vez ou outra eu olhava para Severus, que parecia prestes a explodir de tanta raiva. Com a luz que havia naqueles corredores eu conseguia ver que ele continuava pálido, e os arranhões que eu notei em seu braço não eram de origem lupina. Remus não havia tocado nele, graças aos deuses.

Eu olhei apenas uma vez para Sirius Black. E a angústia que senti foi o bastante para não olhá-lo novamente.

Quando entramos na sala de Dumbledore, ficamos todos em pé enquanto o diretor dava a volta na mesa e nos encarava.

— Creio que todos aqui estão cientes do que poderia ter acontecido esta noite. — A voz de Dumbledore era baixa e séria; senti minha angústia aumentar.

— A culpa foi do Black, professor! — Severus adiantou-se, a raiva explodindo de vez. — Ele disse para eu ir até onde o Lupin estava! Esse idiota me mandou para um lobisomem!

Olhei para Black, mas ele não se defendeu. Pela primeira vez eu não via nem um décimo da arrogância que ele tanto exibia por essa escola. Essa reação me fez sentir pena dele.

— Senhor Snape, entendo sua revolta, mas, por favor, controle-se — o diretor disse. Em seguida, ele suspirou e enfim sentou-se em sua cadeira. — Senhorita Lakerdos, acho que você já viu que seu primo está bem. Pode seguir para seu dormitório.

— Hã? Ah, eu... — Sem saber como retorquir, decidi obedecer àquela ordem. — Está bem.

Eu desci as escadas, porém não segui para o salão comunal. Inquieta, esperei por meu primo.

Em poucos minutos, James Potter saiu. Sozinho.

— E Severus?

Ele se assustou quando eu o interpelei, segurando-o pelo braço.

— Dumbledore quer conversar com ele. Acho que para guardar o segredo do Remus.

Eu apenas meneei a cabeça, ao que Potter começou a se afastar.

— Não vai esperar pelo Black? — perguntei. Estranhei a irritação que, de repente, tomou a feição de Potter. Eu tinha certeza que era a primeira vez que ele mostrava estar com muita raiva de algum de seus amigos.

— Sirius sabe o caminho sozinho. Além disso, ficar sozinho é bom de vez em quando. Nos ajuda a pensar.

— E com certeza é o que ele está precisando no momento — completei com um pouco de raiva. Em seguida, suspirei. Apesar de tudo, sentir raiva de Black estava se tornando difícil para mim.

— É... — Mais uma vez, Potter virou-se para ir embora. Mordi os lábios, porém fiz logo o que eu queria fazer.

— Ei, Potter, outra coisa.

— Fala, Lakerdos — ele disse, cansado, virando-se para mim novamente..

— Obrigada. — Ele então me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se me indagasse. Agradeci por aquele corredor estar levemente escuro para que ele não notasse minhas bochechas corando. — Obrigada por...por ter salvo Severus.

— Eu não fiz por ele — Potter falou, parecendo indiferente.

— Eu sei. Mesmo assim, obrigada. De verdade.

Potter pareceu pensar em algo antes de me falar diretamente:

— Ele é muito importante para você, não é?

— É claro — falei, óbvia.

— Então, Lakerdos, mantenha o Snape longe da gente. Vai ser melhor para todo mundo.

E sem dizer mais nada, Potter me deixou. E como minha distração havia ido embora, inquietei-me novamente. Talvez eu tenha esperado cerca de meia hora até Severus descer.

— Sev, você está bem?

— Estou ótimo.

— Algum problema? — perguntei.

— Não sei, Ariadne. — A voz dele estava cheia de sarcasmo. — Talvez, quem sabe? Ou você não acha que é errado esconder de mim que você sabia sobre o Lupin?

— Ele me pediu para guardar segredo. O que você queria que eu fizesse?

— Você deve lealdade a _mim, _não a eles! — Severus gritou. Apontando o dedo para mim, completou: — _Você_ deveria honrar sua família! _Você _deveria ser leal comigo! _Você _deveria ter me contado tudo quando soube. Você sabia que eu estava atrás de alguma coisa sobre esses idiotas, mas, mesmo assim, não me disse nada! _Nada, _Ariadne!

— Espere aí — falei, tirando o dedo dele da minha frente. — Então, eu deveria ser desleal com um amigo simplesmente porque _você _está com tanta sede de vingança que não sabe nem o que faz? Vá se catar, Severus!

— Era isso sim! Escute aqui, Ariadne — a voz dele, baixa, era só ameaças —, se você está tão preocupada com seu amiguinho lobisomem, então fique com ele. Não te quero mais por perto. Não com tanta deslealdade.

— Tudo bem, então. Eu fico com meu lobisomem enquanto você fica com seus comensais.

Severus não retorquiu à minha provocação. Parecendo engolir algo difícil, ele saiu de perto de mim. E, naquele momento, eu não queria saber por que ele não estava indo em direção ao nosso salão comunal.

Eu também quis sair dali, contudo meu braço foi segurado. Pensei ser Severus vindo me pedir desculpas, mas me enganei.

— O que você quer, Black? — perguntei rispidamente e soltando-me dele.

— Ariadne, eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas.

Senti vontade de enforcar aquele imbecil à minha frente. Depois, senti vontade de me socar por estar percebendo que aquela situação toda me dava vontade de chorar. Eu não deveria estar tão triste por Sirius Black estar mais longe de mim a cada momento.

— Não é para mim que você deve desculpas, Black. É ao meu primo. E ao Remus.

— Eu sei que eu fui idiota, que agi sem pensar.

— Ou seja, foi você mesmo — o cortei.

— Isso não é verdade!

— O que é verdade então, Black? Que você quase matou meu primo? Que quase destruiu a vida de seu amigo? Você faz alguma ideia de como Remus se sentiria, caso esse seu planinho imbecil tivesse dado certo?

Ele não me respondeu nada. Novamente, o arrependimento o tomou. E minha angústia aumentou. Sem esperar nada, fui embora.

Os dias passaram e viraram semanas. Logo as provas finais chegaram e eu me vi, mais uma vez, prestes a voltar para casa.

Eu não havia conversado com Severus nesse meio tempo, assim como também não fora abordada por Sirius Black. Vez ou outra ele ainda tentava se aproximar de mim, contudo, minha feição irritada, misto à minha aparente indiferença o afugentava. Eu ainda não estava pronta para encará-lo.

Daquela situação, apenas quem sabia de algo, além daqueles que presenciaram, eram Clair e Lily. A primeira por ser namorada de Remus; a segunda por ser amiga tanto do casal quanto minha. E esse era o tipo de situação que não dava para esconder de Lily. Eu soube que ela dera um grande sermão em Black, e que ele não respondera nada por algum tempo. Porém, logo ele havia se irritado, mandado Lily caçar fadas mordentes e saído de seu salão comunal.

Depois desse dia, eu não soube mais de Black. E também nem quis saber. Eu o via de vez em quando, é verdade, mas não lhe dirigia mais que um olhar de poucos décimos de segundo.

— Eu não acredito que já estamos indo.

Olhei para Lily e sorri. Estávamos na estação de trem em Hogsmeade, prontas para embarcarmos. Clair havia se juntado a nós, deixando que Remus ficasse com os amigos.

— Vocês vão a algum lugar no verão? — Lily perguntou.

— Eu vou passar as férias nos Estados Unidos — Clair disse. — Tenho uma tia, lá.

— Eu ainda não sei se vou para a França, na casa da tia Françoise. Depende de Arktos.

Lily suspirou.

— Eu, com certeza, terei de encarar Petunia e aquele namorado dela.

— Cada um com sua cruz — sorri.

O som do apito do trem soou, obrigando-nos a embarcar.

Logo Clair se foi com Remus, que a levou para uma cabine que ele havia reservado. Fiquei com Lily em outra, junto de Alice e Frank. Fazia tempo que eu não os via, porém não estava a fim de conversa. Portanto, enquanto deixava para Lily a sociabilidade, abri um livro que havia lido várias vezes, mas que me ajudaria a passar o tempo.

Eu não prestava atenção à conversa deles, mas notei, depois de um tempo, quando um silêncio se prolongou tempo demais. Ergui os olhos do livro e vi quem era o responsável por aquele silêncio.

— Podemos conversar? — Severus perguntou, olhando diretamente para mim.

Dei de ombros e fechei meu livro devagar.

— Vamos dar privacidade a vocês — Frank disse, erguendo-se. Lily ainda me olhou antes de sair. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, por isso, meneei a cabeça. Sim, eu teria cautela. E, sim, eu até poderia dar outra chance para meu primo.

Severus entrou e fechou a porta, sentando-se à minha frente em seguida. Seus olhos foram para o livro que eu segurava em meu colo.

— De novo? — ele perguntou tentando sorrir. O sorriso até foi bom.

— Não estava a fim de conversa, hoje.

— Claro...

Ficamos em silêncio, então.

Por mais que eu quisesse fazer as pazes com Severus, que ele compreendesse que eu não guardava o segredo de Remus simplesmente para ir contra minha própria família, eu não me mostrei tão receptiva assim. Ele ainda estava errado, em minha opinião. Era ele quem devia começar. Eu não exigiria nada. Por isso mesmo que continuei olhando para ele, sem me importar em parecer uma sonsa estudando algo sem graça.

— Eu não gostei de você ter escondido de mim o fato do Lupin ser lobisomem, Ariadne.

Apenas ergui as sobrancelhas, um pouco arrogante. Severus fez uma careta com os lábios diante de minha reação.

— Mas não justifica eu ter te atacado daquela maneira. Afinal, você não tem que ser apenas minha amiga. Você tem seus amiguinhos da Gryffindor — ele falou, olhando pela janela.

— Eu gostar deles não me faz gostar menos de você, Severus.

— Eu sei. — Ele me encarou. — E então?

— Você não vai dizer?

— O que? Desculpas? Não diretamente. — Ele então sorriu.

Rolei os olhos, como se estivesse aborrecida, mas fique feliz por Severus ter tomado a iniciativa.

— Outra coisa.

— O quê? — perguntei, estranhando seu constrangimento.

— Àquele dia, que briguei com o Black. Você não tinha nada que ter se metido. Porém, também não justifica o que fiz.

— Pois é...

— E então — Severus falou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio —, você vai para a França esse verão?

— Talvez não. O Arktos está trabalhando muito. Recebi uma carta dele, mês passado. Esse verão não terá França.

— Certo. Posso aparecer na sua casa?

Eu finalmente sorri de verdade, feliz. Talvez as coisas entre Severus e eu nunca fossem certas, mas eu era a única família que ele tinha de verdade, e ele era um grande amigo – apesar de ser um pouco torto, às vezes.

— Claro que pode. Você sempre será bem-vindo, Sev.

Severus sorriu e finalmente saiu da cabine. Eu voltei para meu livro. Mal abri a página onde estava e lia a primeira linha, a porta se fechou. Pensei que fosse Lily, Alice e Frank, no entanto, quando ergui os olhos de maneira automática para verificar, assustei-me.

Certo, não era para tanto. Mas eu realmente me surpreendi ao ver Sirius Black em pé defronte a mim.

— Podemos conversar? — ele perguntou.

Sorri com a ironia da situação, embora minha vontade fosse dizer um sonoro "não" e mandá-lo embora dali.

— Essa sua felicidade se deve ao fato de você ter se acertado com seu primo?

— Sim.

Ele então se sentou e, como se fosse normal, começou a me encarar. Aquilo começou a me aborrecer. Eu não queria conversar com Black, pois ouvir qualquer coisa que viesse dele não me interessava! Eu não queria sequer conversar com ele. Que dizer, então, de estar no mesmo lugar que ele. Um lugar pequeno e de difícil fuga, se fosse necessária.

— Algum problema, Black?

— Claro que não! Muito pelo contrário.

— Então, pare de me olhar como se eu fosse o último feijãozinho de chocolate e diga o que quer.

Ele recostou-se melhor no banco. Ainda olhando através da janela, falou, sorrindo um pouco:

— O Remus me perdoou. O James também, embora que, para isso, ele tenha me chamado de imbecil várias vezes.

— Que bom.

— Eu sei que o que fiz foi errado, Ariadne. Foi impulsivo, imbecil e até crueldade. Admito meu erro.

— Que bom.

Percebi que ele me encarou, e me ver olhando para as páginas abertas de meu livro o irritou.

— Quer me ouvir direito, por favor? E olhar para mim?

Eu não consegui reagir a tempo de impedi-lo de me surrupiar o livro das mãos.

— Me devolva, Black! — falei, levantando-me.

— Não até você me ouvir direito e termos uma conversa decente.

— Eu não quero conversa alguma com você.

— E o que você quer que eu faça? — ele perguntou irritado. — Implore? Fique de joelhos?

— Seria interessante — disse cheia de ironia.

— Eu não vou fazer isso. — Ele ficou de costas para mim por um momento. Depois, encarou-me novamente. — Eu já disse que Remus me perdoou e agora estou pedindo desculpas a você.

— Que ótimo! — falei com felicidade sarcástica. Entretanto, continuei mais agressiva: — Agora você já pode fazer suas imbecilidades sem consciência pesada. Você quer que eu faça o quê? Dê flores pela boa ação? Vá se catar, Black!

— Eu quero que você desculpe o que eu fiz. A maneira como te atingi! É pedir demais?

— Desculpe-se com Severus, então! Foi a ele que você quase matou, não a mim.

— Eu só peço desculpas a ele quando ele pedir desculpas a Peter.

— Não me venha novamente com o Pettigrew. Vocês pensam que não, mas aquele garoto sabe se defender muito bem.

— A questão é que não sou apenas eu quem está errado. Seu primo também. Eu não vou pedir desculpas a ele. Além disso, já fiz na sala do Dumbledore.

— Que bom.

— Esse seu "que bom" está me irritando.

— Que bom — repeti sem considerar a feição irritada dele.

— Você me tira do sério, Ariadne!

— Que bom.

— Escute aqui — ele começou, segurando-me pelo braço um pouco agressivo, porém interrompi qualquer coisa que Black fosse dizer:

— O quê? Vai me mandar para um lobisomem também só por te tirar do sério? — rebati.

Entretanto, Black não disse nada. Eu pensei que ele fosse me soltar, mandar-me às favas e então sair daquela cabine. Mas ele fez algo inesperado. Bom, inesperado ao menos para o momento.

Antes que eu conseguisse reagir, ele já me prendia em um abraço e me beijava. Eu reagi contra esse beijo de imediato. Contudo, apenas nos três primeiros segundos. Pois, a partir do quarto, já retribuía.

Eu havia sentido falta daquilo. Por mais que eu fosse me xingar depois, ou até me bater, eu não poderia deixar de admitir – somente para mim mesma, obviamente – que nas semanas que Black nem sequer chegou perto de mim, eu me sentira estranhamente sozinha. Portanto, quando ele me apertou em seus braços, sua mão em minha cintura, ergui-me levemente na ponta dos pés, adorando o contato de nossos corpos.

Foi então que uma vozinha pareceu gritar "ERRADO!" em minha cabeça, e eu não sabia se agradecia ou se continuava a brigar com minha consciência. Optei pela primeira opção. Interrompi o beijo e livrei-me dos braços de Sirius Black, dando dois passos defensivos para trás.

— É melhor você ir, Black — falei. Minha voz estava fraca, mas eu não me importei. Era melhor ele sair. O fato de ele saber que eu estava muito afetada pelo beijo era algo que eu lidaria depois.

Para meu alívio, ele meneou, afirmativo. Antes de fechar a porta da cabine, entretanto, falou:

— Que bom que você me perdoou, Ariadne.

Eu não lhe respondi ou o olhei. No momento em que me vi sozinha, joguei-me no banco da cabine, maldizendo minha idiotice.

As férias de verão em minha casa sempre eram monotonamente agradáveis. Durante a manhã, eu me refugiava no jardim, aproveitando para ler debaixo de alguma árvore os romances que adorava; às tardes eram dedicadas a algum aperfeiçoamento. Eu não era uma estudiosa convicta, porém os livros de feitiços e de defesa contra magia negra que Arktos mantinha em nossa biblioteca eram interessantes demais para serem esquecidos.

Embora eu adorasse Elizabeth e sua companhia, ela me tratava como se fosse minha babá de tantas recomendações, do tipo: "Ariadne, não vai tomar café da manhã?", "Ari, trouxe um lanche" ou então "Ari, não tome muito sol". E a situação não mudava com a chegada de Arktos. E naquela noite não foi diferente.

Assim que meu irmão passou pela porta de casa, viu-me deitada no sofá lendo um livro de feitiços enquanto Elizabeth estava ao meu lado, parecendo irritada.

— Algum problema? — ele perguntou.

— Eu disse!

Rolei os olhos, mostrando irritação.

— E o que você disse, Lizzy?

— Nada de mais — falei. Obviamente, Elizabeth me contradisse.

— Eu disse a ela, Arktos, que você já estava chegando, e por isso devia tomar banho, pois o jantar já está pronto.

Arktos apenas meu olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Retribuí o gesto. Ele então chegou perto do sofá e estendeu a mão, pedindo o livro. Bufei com irritação e praticamente enfiei o livro nas mãos dele.

— Feliz, Elizabeth? — perguntei irônica, já subindo as escadas.

Ainda ouvi Elizabeth dizendo que eu nunca teria jeito antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

Arrumei-me rapidamente e, quando voltava para a cozinha, ouvi meu irmão e Elizabeth conversando. Pensei que ainda falavam de mim, então parei um pouco antes para ouvir: se eu ia me defender, deveria saber do que era acusada. Todavia o assunto não era eu.

— Jason está muito abalado. Provavelmente iremos embora.

— Sinto muito, Lizzy.

— O que houve com seu irmão, Eliza?

Arktos me olhou com censura pela interrupção e a evidente indiscrição por ouvir conversa alheia. Já Elizabeth apenas sorriu, parecendo condescendente.

— Nada que precise preocupar sua cabeça, querida. Agora, coma. Fiz aquele frango com legumes que você tanto gosta.

Abri a boca para dizer que eu não era nenhuma criança e que merecia uma resposta mais precisa. Porém Arktos fez com que eu me calasse. Olhei novamente para Elizabeth e então encarei meu irmão novamente com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele fez um gesto, dizendo que me explicaria depois. Portanto, com essa promessa, fingi estar satisfeita com a resposta de Elizabeth que, após nos servir, despediu-se, dizendo que tinha muita coisa para fazer em sua própria casa.

Assim que finalmente me vi sozinha com meu irmão, não fiz rodeios.

— O que está havendo?

Arktos suspirou.

— A vizinha de Jason morreu. — Ele me olhou. — Assassinada.

Parei o garfo a meio caminho de minha boca. Decidi voltá-lo para o prato.

— Como? E por que Jason ficou tão abalado?

— Foi a mando daquele bruxo das trevas. A que todos chamam de Voldemort.

— Mas por que ela?

— Ela era trouxa, casada com um bruxo. Ronald Perkins. Os seguidores de Voldemort foram até a casa deles, pois o Perkins é auror.

— E o Jason...

— Quando ele chegou em casa, ela estava toda desarrumada. Ou seja, depois de terem matado a mulher, foram até a casa de Jason. Você sabe, ele e Lizzy...

— São mestiços — interrompi meu irmão, quase sem perceber.

— Não sei que intenções eles tinham exatamente, mas...

Arktos não terminou de dizer, contudo minha mente completou como que naturalmente sua frase.

— Lizzy vai embora? — perguntei depois de alguns minutos calada.

— Talvez sim. O irmão dela está noivo. Eles estão com medo.

Durante o resto do jantar, eu apenas brinquei com a comida. Arktos, em contrapartida, parecia faminto, pois terminou sua refeição em alguns minutos. Quando ele se levantou e colocou os pratos na pia, eu me levantei. Porém, assim que cheguei à porta da cozinha, retrocedi.

— A situação está piorando, não está? — falei, minha voz fraca.

— Está.

Então minha angústia transformou-se em raiva.

— O que esse lunático pensa estar fazendo? Quem ele pensa que é? — Eu praticamente gritei, assustando Arktos. Meu irmão desviou sua atenção da louça que se lavava sozinha e me encarou.

— Lembra quando eu te falei sobre aquele governante alemão?

— Sei, o Nilton... Hilton...

— Hitler — Arktos me corrigiu, paciente.

— Sim, o que tem? O que ele tem a ver com o Voldemort?

— Hitler queria que sua raça se sobressaísse. Ele era uma pessoa que achava que era melhor do que outros. Sua raça era melhor, a raça ariana.

— Então o Voldemort...? — comecei, estimulando-o.

— Pelo visto, Voldemort, e todos que o seguem, quer a extinção de bruxos que não têm sangue puro. Como se fosse uma limpeza. Ou, simplesmente, colocar os mestiços ou nascidos trouxa em seus devidos lugares, que, na opinião deles, é o lugar mais indigno que se possa pensar.

— Mas isso é ridículo! — exasperei.

— Eu sei, Dina.

— E Perkins? O que aconteceu a ele?

— Como assim?

— Oras, a esposa dele morreu. O que ele fez? Com ele não aconteceu nada?

— Os seguidores de Voldemort o levaram.

Senti receio com a pergunta que se formou em minha mente. Contudo a verbalizei mesmo assim.

— Arktos, o que eles podem fazer com ele? Experiência, como o tal Hitler fazia?

— Não. Mas não acho que farão coisas boas, também.

Ele então voltou sua atenção à louça já limpa. Com outro aceno da varinha, organizou-a no armário.

Não consegui ficar sem pensar em Severus e o que significava para ele seguir esse maluco. Se Arktos sequer sonhasse o segredo que eu guardava de nosso primo, ele não me perdoaria. Arktos... Arktos era auror! E se meu irmão fosse pego por esse bruxo das trevas?

— O que foi, Dina? — Arktos interrompeu meus pensamentos, parecendo preocupado. Com certeza minha angústia estava estampada em meu rosto.

— Você está tomando cuidado, não está?

— Dina...

— Ark, esse cara é maluco e você o está caçando! Diga que você está tomando cuidado! — exigi.

— É claro que estou, Dina. Esqueceu que seu irmão é durão? — ele sorriu para mim. E eu conhecia aquele sorriso. Era o sorriso que ele usava para me acalmar. Minha angústia pareceu aumentar.

Então, fiz uma coisa que não era uma atitude tipicamente minha. Entretanto, não me importei. Eu não tinha reservas com Arktos.

Corri até ele e o abracei forte.

— Dina — ele retribuiu o abraço, sua voz mista de dúvida e pena.

— Prometa que vai tomar cuidado sempre, Ark. Eu não aguentaria se te perdesse também.

— Você não vai me perder, sua bobinha — ele disse, rindo. Apertou-me forte em seus braços. — Eu vou estar com você sempre, até quando você se enjoar de mim. Sou seu irmão mais velho. Minha obrigação é ralhar com você. — Ele fez com que eu o olhasse. — Imagina se eu deixaria esse privilégio para outra pessoa!

Sorri de maneira um pouco débil, porém me acalmei. Eu confiava em Arktos e em sua eficiência. Não seria qualquer bruxo que o pegaria desprevenido.

Porém, mesmo assim eu sonhei àquela noite de que havia perdido meu irmão. Quando acordei, percebi que já estava chorando. Sentei-me, sentindo-me impotente.

— Bem — falei para mim mesma —, ao menos só faltam doze meses para eu me juntar a Arktos. Então eu poderia ficar de olho nele. Isso. Assim que sair da escola, me tornarei auror.

E com essa certeza, deitei-me novamente. Contudo logo tive que me levantar, uma vez que uma coruja cinza começou a arranhar minha janela. Estranhei sua presença. Não conhecia aquela coruja, e sabia que não era de nenhuma de minhas amigas ou de Severus.

Quando abri a janela, a ave pousou ao lado de meu abajur, parecendo aliviada.

— Longa viagem? — perguntei, sorrindo. Ela, entretanto, não me deu atenção. Assim que retirei a carta presa à sua pata, voou sem esperar por um agrado. Dei de ombros e acendi a luz do abajur, pondo-me a ler a carta.

Como não reconheci a letra, fui logo para onde poderia estar a assinatura. Surpreendi-me por não vê-la assinada. Estranhei, mas a li mesmo assim.

_Espero que suas férias estejam agradáveis. E que você também esteja bem. Dá última vez que a vi, parecia um pouco agitada, mas acho que já deve ter passado. _

_Te vejo em Hogwarts. _

_Até setembro._

Li a carta novamente, mas, mesmo assim, não consegui pensar em quem poderia ter mandado aquilo. Olhei pela janela, tentando vislumbrar a rua ou o céu, contudo nada encontrei. Bocejei, sentindo o sono me envolver novamente. Sem dar mais importância à carta, fechei a janela e voltei a dormir.

Nas três semanas que se seguiram, eram raras as noites que eu não recebia outra carta sem assinatura. Em todas elas diziam a mesma coisa: desejando que eu estivesse bem e que essa pessoa estava ansiosa para me ver em Hogwarts. Eu ainda não fazia ideia a quem as cartas e a coruja pertenciam. Depois de alguns dias, pensei em Sirius Black, mas logo descartei a possibilidade: a coruja dele era castanha. E Black nunca escreveria para mim, assim como eu não me interessaria por suas cartas, é claro.

Então, uma noite, foi outra coruja que apareceu. A cinza, pelo visto, havia perdido seu posto. Mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda ficava sem conhecer aquela ave meio amarelada. E a carta era um pouco diferente.

_Oi, Ari. Ainda continua bem? Espero que sim._

_Sabe o que aconteceu comigo hoje? Me mudei de casa! Pois é, agora estou morando em Gales. Não que eu tenha desgostado da minha casa antiga. Acho que enjoei dos que estavam ao meu redor. Sabe como é, não eram boa companhia._

_Mas agora, com vizinhos mais agradáveis, sei que ficarei melhor. _

_E não se preocupe com a coruja, caso ela fique um pouco aí. Segundo meu vizinho, ela é do tipo que sempre espera uma resposta. Não que EU esteja esperando alguma resposta. Não quero te pressionar a nenhuma comunicação forçada. Eu escrevo porque quero. Você não escreve porque não quer. Simples assim. _

_Te vejo em Hogwarts. _

_P.S.: aprendi um feitiço novo. Talvez te ensine na escola. Quem sabe..._

Olhei para a coruja, ocupada em coçar as próprias asas, e acabei sorrindo. Bem, se a coruja gostava de levar respostas, então eu não lhe tiraria esse prazer. Além disso, nessas quase quatro semanas de comunicação, pensei que meu interlocutor não deveria ser um lunático. Caso contrário, já teria invadido minha casa.

_Caro Senhor Anônimo. _

_Sim, eu continuo bem, e agradeço sua preocupação._

_Espero que você também esteja bem, uma vez que mudanças nunca são o tempo todo boas. Mas, se seus vizinhos cooperam, bem melhor._

_Que tal você me dizer qual feitiço aprendeu? Talvez eu tenha algo sobre ele em minha biblioteca, uma vez que meu irmão é auror. E não, não digo que ele é auror só para te assustar (bem, talvez só um pouquinho). _

_Até outra carta._

_A.L._

Sorri novamente, apreciando o conteúdo de minha carta, principalmente quando falei de Arktos. Melhor que ele já soubesse que meu irmão era auror e, se realmente fosse um maluco que estivesse me escrevendo, já ficava prevenido.

— Você leva a resposta para mim? — perguntei para a coruja, que piou parecendo animada. Quando terminei de amarrar-lhe a carta, ela foi embora.

Fiquei olhando pela janela até ela desaparecer no céu escuro. Pela primeira vez, eu ansiava outra carta de meu amigo anônimo.

* * *

N/B: Aff, o Severus me dá engulhos. Sério. Ô homenzinho (nesse caso, rapaz) nojento! Mas nem ele merecia o que o Sirius fez, portanto o gelo e todas as broncas que ele levou foram merecidas. E ele mereceu também o beijo da Ari. Tá, eu sei que foi roubado, mas... Eu acho que sei quem é o remetente misterioso! Não vejo a hora de ler o próximo para confirmar minhas suspeitas. Um grande beijo, Liv. Parabéns.

N/A: Sim, o casal está desencantando! E a Ari percebendo o que sente pelo Sirius. E aos apressadinhos, se acalmem. E saibam que o próximo capítulo promete..hihi..

Espero que tenham gostado!

Um beijo a todos que favoritaram e acompanham.

E um beijo enorme à Pri, que sempre tem seu tempo para mim. Te amo, mana!

Até o próximo,

Lívia


	14. Tempos sombrios

**Capítulo 13**

**Tempos sombrios**

Senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas quando abracei Elizabeth.

Ela e o irmão Jason, juntamente com sua noiva, haviam decidido se mudar. Iriam para a Itália por algum tempo até todas as coisas por aqui se acalmarem.

— Não acredito que você vai nos deixar — queixei-me novamente, tentando disfarçar minhas lágrimas. Ela sorriu.

— Não estou deixando vocês totalmente, Ari. Eu prometo que, quando tudo isso terminar, eu volto.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

Então a abracei de novo, mais animada.

— Ah, sim, e quando descobrir quem é o dono das cartas misteriosas, me escreva!

— Pode deixar — sorri.

Eu havia contado a Elizabeth sobre as cartas que estava recebendo no último mês, assim como também tinha escrito para Lily e Louise, contando a mais maluca novidade. Assim como Elizabeth, minhas amigas estavam ansiosas para saber quem poderia ser esse novo amigo. Bem, elas não eram as únicas.

— Que cartas misteriosas? — Arktos perguntou de cenho franzido.

— Coisas de mulher — Elizabeth falou, piscando-me um olho. — Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça.

Ela tirou um pacote de dentro de sua bolsa, entregando-o a mim.

— Feliz aniversário adiantado, Ari.

— Eliza, não precisava.

— Uma coisa para você se lembrar de mim.

— Como se pudéssemos esquecer você, Lizzy — Arktos falou, tão curioso quanto eu para saber o que era o presente.

Fiquei emocionada quando vi do que se tratava.

— Lizzy...

— Aos nossos dias no parque.

O presente era um globo, cujo interior mostrava um pequeno banco onde uma mulher estava sentada e outra deitada em seu colo, enquanto um rapaz nadava no lago. O globo precisava ser segurado com as duas mãos devido ao seu tamanho e peso. Olhei mais atentamente e consegui perceber que a moça sentada era Elizabeth e era eu quem estava deitada em seu colo lendo um de meus inúmeros livros, enquanto Arktos nadava no rio.

— É lindo, Lizzy!

— Um feitiço simples, sabe? — ela falou. Vi que seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas contidas. — Vai mudar com as estações. Assim é verão. No outono, o Arktos sairá do lago, é claro, e no inverno, patinaremos.

— Na primavera?

Elizabeth então sorriu maliciosa.

— Na primavera você verá.

Ela logo foi embora. Fiquei sentada no sofá, apreciando meu presente, enquanto Arktos preparava nosso jantar.

— Sabe em que eu estava pensando?

Eu apenas soltei um resmungo como resposta. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, oferecendo o sanduíche que fizera para mim.

— Em seu aniversário. Vai querer alguma comemoração?

Fiz uma careta com os lábios, pensativa.

— Não — respondi por fim, olhando-o. — Mas gostaria de ir com você, mesmo ao Beco Diagonal, tomar um sorvete.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. Vou escrever para Lily e Louise, para ver se elas podem ir também.

— E aquela sua outra amiga? Clair, não é?

— Ela está nos Estados Unidos.

— E Severus?

— Não sei se ele estará disponível.

— E posso saber o que ele anda fazendo para te deixar tão irritada? — Arktos perguntou, voltando à cozinha para buscar o suco que ele havia esquecido.

— Com certeza se afogando em livros — resmunguei. Porém, pensava em outra coisa bem mais sombria que meu primo poderia estar fazendo.

— Ele não virá esse verão?

— Não sei — dei de ombros. — Eu o convidei, mas ele nem me escreveu.

— Escreva você, então. — Arktos sentou-se ao meu lado. — Convide-o para ir ao Beco conosco.

— Vou fazer isso.

— Então, tudo bem.

Custei dormir àquela noite, pensando em quê Severus estaria fazendo.

Por mais que meu primo se mostrasse decidido a seguir o caminho errado quando saísse da escola, eu não conseguia deixar de me preocupar. E também não queria ficar cogitando a hipótese de que, agora que estava sem o rastreador do Ministério da Magia para menores de idade, Severus poderia fazer qualquer tipo de magia sem ser detectado imediatamente. Até mesmo a maldição da morte.

Virei-me na cama, angustiada. No entanto, meu humor mudou totalmente quando notei a coruja amarelada em minha janela.

_Oi, Ari. _

_Sabe que sua resposta foi muito bem-vinda? Não esperava algo tão cedo. Mas foi bom. Isso mostra que você não é tão reservada quanto eu pensava. Ou tão cabeça-dura. Brincadeira..._

_Eu já sabia que seu irmão era auror, o que não me intimida, uma vez que é o que eu desejo ser também quando sair da escola. Afinal, nosso mundo vai precisar de todo auror disponível futuramente. _

_Porém não vou falar de assuntos sombrios nesta carta, a não ser que você queira. _

_Vou ficando por aqui, pois meu vizinho está me chamando para jantar. _

_Até a próxima carta._

— Hoje não tem resposta — falei para a coruja, que esperava por algo. — Mas, se você quiser descansar antes de ir, não há problema.

Não que eu não quisesse responder ao meu amigo – se é que eu posso chamar essa pessoa anônima de amigo. A questão era que sua citação sobre os fatos sombrios que vinham ocorrendo na sociedade bruxa fizeram me lembrar de Severus.

Adormeci, segurando a carta em minhas mãos.

Os dias seguintes passaram rapidamente, e as resposta de Lily e Louise chegaram no dia anterior ao meu aniversário. Ambas apareceriam no Beco Diagonal, e nos encontraríamos em frente a sorveteria de Florean Fortescue após o almoço. Severus, em contrapartida, não me respondera. Comecei a pensar que meu primo já estava ficando perdido para mim.

Quando fui dormir, mais uma vez minha cabeça estava repleta de pensamentos sombrios sobre Severus. E isso não me fez bem.

No meio da noite, acordei aos gritos. Arktos não demorou mais que dois minutos para chegar ao meu quarto, com a varinha na mão pronto para duelar com quem quer que estivesse ali dentro. Meu irmão apenas lançou um rápido olhar para mim antes de correr até a janela. Porém, é claro, não havia nada lá fora.

— Dina, o que foi?

Assim que ele sentou-se ao meu lado, o abracei como se dependesse dele minha salvação. Meu corpo inteiro tremia e as lágrimas já molhavam meu rosto com abundância.

— O abajur — murmurei fracamente.

— O quê?

— O abajur. Acende, Ark.

A luz do quarto não serviu muito para me acalmar. Eu ainda conseguia ver aqueles olhos arroxeados me encarando, parecendo me levar para um lugar sombrio, cheio de morte e dor.

— Dina, o que aconteceu?

— Aquilo. Aconteceu de novo. — Eu o abracei mais forte e senti meu irmão também estremecer. — Ark, o que está havendo comigo? Será que eu estou ficando louca?

Olhei para meu irmão, vendo-o preocupado. Meu medo aumentou.

— Ark...

— Eu não sei o que é, Dina. Porém, eu **prometo** que vou descobrir o que está acontecendo com você.

Eu apenas movi a cabeça em assentimento.

— Agora, deite-se, sim?

Obedeci meu irmão, contudo, agarrei-me ao seu braço.

— Fica aqui. Dorme comigo, hoje, Ark.

— Tudo bem.

A cama era espaçosa o bastante para nos acomodarmos, porém, me agarrei a Arktos tão logo ele se deitou. E sentir o braço de meu irmão me abraçando permitiu que meu coração se acalmasse um pouco. Em minutos ouvi Arktos ressonar baixinho. Meus olhos estavam quase se fechando quando vislumbrei a coruja amarela. Desvencilhei-me de meu irmão, acordando-o.

— O que foi?

— Nada, só... Ahm...

Por um momento, senti-me constrangida por Arktos descobrir que eu me correspondia com uma pessoa que eu nem sequer conhecia.

— É a tal carta anônima? — ele perguntou, sentando-se.

— É.

Fui para a janela, abrindo-a e permitindo que a coruja voasse até minha cama. Dessa vez ela estava realmente cansada, pois, além da carta, carregava um pacote. Franzi as sobrancelhas enquanto lia a carta. Arktos levou a coruja para a mesinha ao lado do abajur.

_Pensei em você no momento em que vi a bailarina dançando. Sabe por quê? Porque ela demonstrava uma tranquilidade que eu raramente te vi sentir, mas que a deixa linda. _

_Você sabia que a irritação enfeia as pessoas? Pois é... Mas, por incrível que pareça, não acontece com você. Na verdade, pensando agora, não sei por que a associei à bailarina. Talvez seja apenas pela suavidade dos movimentos. Afinal, mesmo quando você está irritada ou reticente, acaba tornando seus movimentos suaves. E digo isso por experiência própria._

_Espero muito que goste. _

_Feliz aniversário, Ari._

_Te vejo por aí._

— Te vejo por aí?

— Arktos! — assustei-me. Meu irmão estava lendo a carta ao mesmo tempo em que eu. — É feio bisbilhotar, sabia?

— Tem certeza que você quer dar esse sermão para mim?

Rolei os olhos. Notei que ele segurava meu presente.

— Me dê. — Eu praticamente tomei o presente das mãos dele.

Quando vi do que se tratava, não consegui conter um sorriso. Ele me enviara uma caixinha de música com uma melodia calmante; a bailarina fazia movimentos suaves que eu sabia não possuir, mas, mesmo assim, adorei a associação que ele fez.

— Lindo, não é?

— De muito bom gosto, devo admitir. Quem é esse cara, Dina?

— Não sei. Ele diz que me conhece de Hogwarts, mas não se identificou.

— Sei... Deve ser um tarado.

Eu ri. A coruja, que ainda estava onde Arktos a tinha deixado, piou, parecendo indignada.

Coloquei a caixinha de música aberta ao lado da cama. Eu poderia ficar ouvindo aquela música a noite toda. Deitei-me e agarrei o braço de meu irmão novamente.

— A propósito, Dina. Feliz aniversário.

Sorri, finalmente sentindo meu coração se acalmar. Consegui dormir a noite toda, sem nenhum pesadelo me atormentando.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, Arktos não estava mais comigo e a caixinha de música estava fechada. Abri-a novamente e me deitei, olhando para o teto e ouvindo a música. Minha mente praticamente rodou por toda Hogwarts, pensando em quem poderia ter me enviado aquilo. Será que era Paul? Bom, ele me conhecia bem e, com certeza, já tinha me visto irritada, calma e reticente, como dizia a carta.

Peguei todas as cartas que havia recebido e que estavam dentro da gaveta da mesinha do abajur e as li novamente. Suspirei. Aquela não era a letra de Paul. Além disso, Paul não fazia o tipo rebelde e que fugia de casa. Esse tipo de reação era mais a cara do Potter e do Black. Eu então ri ao associar a carta aos dois. Era só o que me faltava: ter um daqueles dois imbecis me mandando cartas anônimas.

Estudei a carta que meu amigo anônimo contava sobre ter ido embora de casa. Por um momento, pensei novamente que era Black o autor daquelas cartas. Eu tinha fundamentos para isso, embora não gostasse. Ele havia me perseguido na escola, me beijado à força, se aproximado de mim de uma maneira um tanto maluca. Por que ele não seria maluco o bastante para mandar essas cartas anônimas?

Levantei-me, exasperada, e joguei a carta em cima da cama como se me queimasse as mãos. Não, Black não seria tão despretensioso assim. Obviamente ele assinaria a carta. E não gastaria tanto dinheiro com uma caixinha de músicas. Afinal de contas, Lily concordando ou não comigo, as ações de Black em relação a mim eram apenas para irritar Severus. Nada mais.

Mandando esse pensamento para um canto da minha mente, o qual ficaria bem escondido e esquecido, tratei de me arrumar. Logo, eu e Arktos saímos para o Beco Diagonal.

O lugar estava cheio. Aproveitando que estávamos ali, Arktos comprou o que eu precisaria para meu último ano em Hogwarts, como livros e ingredientes para poções. No entanto, quando entramos na Floreios e Borrões, minha alegria por estar passando aquele dia com meu irmão diminuiu um pouco. Ao menos o motivo do meu desagrado já estava de saída, contudo, o Prof. Donne ainda acenou para Arktos e eu. Apenas respondi com uma feição nada bonita ou educada.

— Imbecil — resmunguei.

— Você o conhece?

Olhei para Arktos, franzindo o cenho.

— Lógico. É meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Arktos olhou para a porta da loja, como se quisesse ver meu professor ainda ali, porém ele já havia ido embora. Meu irmão parecia um pouco preocupado.

— Posso saber por que você está assim? É apenas um professor...

— Philip Donne nunca será _apenas _um professor.

— Como assim?

— Depois conversamos. Seus livros, primeiro, Dina.

Eu ia retorquir, mas Arktos apontou a atendente da loja que nos olhava como se censurando nossa demora em pedir. Saímos da loja em quinze minutos. Eu não me aguentava de ansiedade. Assim que nos sentamos na Florean Fortescue, já questionava meu irmão:

— De onde você conhece o Prof. Donne, Ark?

— Do Ministério.

— E o que ele fazia lá? — perguntei, minha descrença latente na voz.

— Era auror. Na verdade, foi meu chefe nos primeiros seis meses que comecei a trabalhar por lá.

— E por que ele saiu? Está velho demais?

— Muito pelo contrário. Donne parece ter mais de sessenta, mas não chegou nem nos cinquenta, ainda. — Arktos suspirou, olhando para os lados. Então continuou: — Ele queria crescer no Ministério, porém tentava fazer isso de uma maneira um tanto torta, por assim dizer. Os bruxos que ele capturava e que tinha grandes indícios de estarem ligados à Magia Negra custavam prestar depoimento quando passavam por ele. Isso, quando Donne os deixavam vivos.

Fiquei horrorizada ao ouvir aquilo. E mais horrorizada ainda por Dumbledore permitir um professor daquele nível na escola. Arktos pensou o mesmo que eu.

— Será que Dumbledore não sabe sobre Donne? — ele perguntou.

Apenas dei de ombros. Então, lembrei-me da carta que Arktos havia enviado à escola, dois anos atrás.

— E posso saber por que você enviou então aquela carta ao Donne?

— Que carta?

— Em resposta pelo que ele tinha te enviado.

— A única carta que me enviaram de Hogwarts veio de seu professor, Horace Slughorn.

— Não. Foi o Donne quem escreveu.

— A assinatura era Slughorn. Tenho certeza. Ele é o diretor da Slytherin, não é?

— Isso mesmo. Mas foi o Donne quem escreveu. E sua resposta foi muito utilizada por ele, devo ressaltar.

— O que ele fez a você? — A feição de Arktos mudou de desentendida para irritada rapidamente. E eu percebi que falei demais.

— Nada que eu não conseguisse lidar.

— Dina, o que...?

— Ari!

Respirei aliviada por Lily e Louise terem chegado finalmente. Eu não gostaria que Arktos fosse até Dumbledore tomar satisfações por algo que eu já havia esquecido. Ter meu irmão e um professor trocando farpas não seria nada interessante, além de ser um prato cheio para o Prof. Donne.

Eu havia sentido muita saudade de minhas amigas, então, logo o assunto sobre aquele professor também havia sido esquecido.

Conversamos sobre nenhum assunto específico. Sobre a irmã estranha de Lily que se casaria no próximo verão, a viagem de Louise para a Irlanda na casa de uma tia e até mesmo os livros que usaríamos em Hogwarts. Arktos ficava calado na maioria do tempo, mas sempre tinha um comentário sobre algo. A parte que eu achei mais engraçada foi quando Lily falou com ele, parecendo um pouco desesperada:

— Eu não aguento mais aquele noivo da minha irmã, sabe? Se eu transformá-lo em alguma coisa, vou para Azkaban?

Arktos riu.

— Não acho que você chegue a ir para lá, Lily. Porém, você responderia um processo que te deixaria com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Enfeitiçar um trouxa não é bem visto, sabe?

— Mesmo se for um trouxa bem trouxa? — Louise perguntou.

— Mesmo assim.

— Que pena, Lily. Você vai ter que conviver com um porco mal feito — falei, parecendo muito chateada.

— O pior é que eu não posso nem culpar a natureza. Vernon ficou no meio do caminho, e não sei se é para ficar entre nós ou entre os de sua espécie. Acho que ele está mais para o Patinho Feio.

— Pato? Mas ele não se parece com um porco? — Louise perguntou.

— Um conto trouxa. — Lily então nos explicou.

Neste momento, Arktos se levantou, dizendo que iria pagar os sorvetes. Foi a deixa para o assunto mudar rapidamente.

— E então? — Louise perguntou afoita, curvando-se um pouco na mesa. — E as cartas?

— Já tem remetente certo?

Sorri. Olhei para trás, percebendo que Arktos, na verdade, também estava nos dando um tempo sozinhas.

— Ainda não. E ele me mandou um presente ontem à noite. Uma caixinha de música linda, com uma bailarina dançando. Ele disse que quando viu a bailarina dançando, lembrou-se de mim.

— Mas desde quando você dança? — Lily perguntou sarcasticamente.

— Eu não danço mesmo. Porém, segundo ele, tenho movimentos suaves — retorqui cheia de mim.

Minhas amigas riram, porém, como se gostassem do que eu havia contado.

— Você não conseguiu pensar em ninguém? — Lily recomeçou.

— Eu pensei em Paul, mas a letra não é dele — dei de ombros.

— Que coisa... Nenhum fato importante, nada que possamos pensar? — foi a vez de Louise.

— Nada. — Franzi o cenho. — Ele disse que saiu de casa nesse verão. Não aguentava os vizinhos, acho. Eram má companhia. Agora está morando em Gales, e até janta na casa dos novos vizinhos.

— Saiu de casa? — Lily retorquiu. — Como assim? Ele fugiu?

— Parece que sim.

— Você desconfia de alguém, Lily? — Louise perguntou ao notar o olhar pensativo de minha amiga.

— Não sei... Seria uma coincidência muito estranha, mas não sem fundamentos. — O olhar de Lily então focalizou algo atrás de mim e a vi corar um pouco, porém também sorria. — Pelo visto, o alvo de meus pensamentos está aqui também. Mais uma coincidência?

Quando olhei para trás, vi Black e Potter se aproximando.

— Obviamente não, Lily — retorqui. Minha amiga sorriu, mas ainda tinha as bochechas coradas.

— Vamos, garotas? — Arktos havia chegado.

— Com certeza — falei. Não estava gostando da rápida aproximação daqueles dois.

— Eu prefiro contar até cinco — Louise falou, mordaz.

— Boa tarde, pessoal. Oi, Lily.

— Oh, só alcancei o três.

Tive vontade de bater em Louise e tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dela.

— Olá, Potter.

— Que coincidência ver vocês aqui — Black falou.

— Será que é mesmo? — Louise retorquiu.

— E por que não seria? — Potter perguntou. — Por acaso alguém disse para um de nós dois que viria para cá?

Lily e Louise olharam para mim. Eu fiz minha melhor cara como se dissesse que elas haviam enlouquecido.

— Se é coincidência ou não, já estamos de saída — falei.

— Tudo bem, não precisam ficar só por nossa causa. — Olhei para Black, estranhando toda aquela educação. — É que, como vimos vocês aqui, decidimos vir para lhe parabenizar, Ariadne.

Mordi o interior de minha boca. Minha vontade era mandar Black às favas, juntamente daquele sorrisinho sarcástico que ele tentava disfarçar.

— Obrigada. — Se Arktos estava percebendo esse jogo de palavras e atos, não demonstrou. Porém, achei melhor entrar no joguinho de Black para ver se saía de lá mais rápido.

— Você é James Potter? Filho de Richard?

— Sim.

— Sou Arktos, irmão de Ariadne. Trabalho com seu pai no Ministério.

Potter pareceu demonstrar que reconhecia o nome. Ele sorriu, simpático. Isso, claro, se ele conseguia realmente agir dessa maneira.

— Ele já me falou de você.

— Vamos, Ark? — perguntei, cortando aquela conversa desnecessária. Eu me sentia em uma cena medíocre de um filme ruim. — Nos vemos em Hogwarts, garotos.

— Claro. Feliz aniversário, Lakerdos.

Sorri para Potter em agradecimento, tão irônica quanto seu desejo de felicidades. Olhei para Black e não gostei muito do que vi. Ele parecia prestes a fazer algo realmente constrangedor. Algo como um abraço. Disfarçadamente, dei um passo para trás e estiquei o braço, dando-lhe apenas minha mão. Ele sorriu.

— Só isso, depois de tudo?

— Não force a barra, Black.

— Justo. Feliz aniversário, Ariadne.

— Obrigada.

O sarcasmo então saiu de seu rosto, parecendo deixá-lo mais bonito. Senti que estava corando. Retirei minha mão da de Black e cruzei os braços.

— Te vejo por aí — Black falou. Finalmente ele e Potter se afastaram, deixando-nos.

Despedi-me de minhas amigas minutos depois para que Arktos e eu fôssemos embora. Meu irmão pareceu esperar apenas o momento de estarmos sozinhos para falar.

— Então? É aquele garoto quem lhe escreve?

— Quem?

— O amigo do filho do Richard.

— E por que Sirius Black me escreveria?

— Me responda você, Dina.

Olhei para Arktos de sobrancelhas erguidas, não acreditando naquela conversa. Ele apenas olhava para frente. Eram nesses momentos, quando Arktos gostava de agir como irmão mais velho e preocupado, que eu amaldiçoava sua mania em dirigir. No começo era por eu não poder aparatar; agora, era mais uma mania dele.

— Black é um idiota. Tanto quanto o Potter é — falei.

— Mas mesmo assim ele te escreve?

— Black não me manda carta alguma! — irritei-me. — Posso saber por que você está me perguntando isso? O que te faz pensar que é o Black meu correspondente anônimo?

— Não sei. Instinto, talvez. — Rolei os olhos, aborrecida. Arktos continuou: — O filho de Richard não pode ser, uma vez que ele gosta da Lily.

— Ah, tá... Se algum dia James Potter gostar de alguém que não seja ele, com certeza será um dia a se comemorar.

— Por que você não gosta deles?

— Porque eles são imbecis. Potter é um prepotente que se acha por ser bom em quadribol, além de sempre se exibir. Já o Black só não é mais arrogante por falta de espaço.

Arktos riu.

— Posso saber de onde você tirou tanta lorota, Ark? — perguntei depois de um tempo em silêncio.

— Como eu disse, acho que é instinto. Anos observando as pessoas. Quando se é auror, temos instantes para estudar o adversário para que possamos agir com certeza e justiça, saber se é um inimigo ou não.

— Com certeza Potter e Black são inimigos. Sabe os garotos que vivem incomodando Severus? Bem, são esses dois.

Como Arktos não me respondeu, decidi pensar que ele havia entendido o quão imbecil seria Black ser meu correspondente anônimo e Potter gostar de Lily. Para mim, o assunto estava terminado.

No entanto, eu ainda teria notícias de Potter ao meio da noite.

O que me acordou foi o som de passos e vozes alteradas. Havia alguém em casa. Apanhei minha varinha ao lado da cama e saí do quarto. Arktos estava parado, parecendo prestes a bater na porta.

— Ark, o que está havendo? — perguntei, passando por ele e saindo para o corredor.

— Eu preciso sair. Estava indo te avisar agora.

— O que aconteceu? É...é outro ataque? De Voldemort?

— Parece que sim.

Eu não estava gostando nada da expressão do rosto de Arktos.

— Quem foi? Nós conhecemos?

— Ainda não tenho certeza, mas...

— Arktos, temos de ir.

Olhei para trás querendo mandar calar a boca quem quer que tivesse nos interrompido. Reconheci Willy Rogers, o chefe de meu irmão. No entanto, Arktos falou primeiro.

— Já estou indo, senhor. Dina, depois conversamos.

Ele seguiu para a porta. Eu praticamente o segui. Antes que meu irmão saísse, segurei-lhe o braço.

— Tome cuidado.

Arktos me olhou para em seguida abaixar-se e beijar minha testa. Depois, desaparatou dos jardins. Eu fiquei no sofá, esperando. Por fim acabei cochilando, e literalmente pulei do sofá quando ouvi a porta se fechando. Meu irmão havia voltado.

A expressão de Arktos me paralisou. Meus olhos foram para suas mãos um pouco sujas e ensanguentadas e depois para seu rosto mais uma vez. Não consegui dizer nada até que ele se sentasse ao meu lado.

— Ark...

— Eu ainda me lembro — meu irmão falou com a voz embargada, não me permitindo prosseguir — quando comecei a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia. Richard sempre me ajudou com suas dicas, sua experiência... E agora aqueles desgraçados fazem isso. De uma maneira tão covarde! — Arktos se levantou, agitado. — Disseram que foram cinco. Cinco Comensais, Dina! E eles o pegaram desprevenido, dormindo!

Arktos jogou-se novamente no sofá, sentando-se. Aproveitei seu silêncio para satisfazer a mórbida curiosidade que se formava dentro de mim.

— Ark, quando você diz Richard, você quer dizer Richard Potter?

Embora estivesse segurando a cabeça com as mãos, consegui ver a confirmação de Arktos. Minha espinha gelou.

— A esposa e...e o filho dele? Aconteceu algo?

— Não. Não sei qual foi o motivo, mas os comensais trancaram os garotos no quarto e invadiram apenas o quarto do casal. — Arktos encostou-se no sofá; havia desprezo em seu rosto. — Talvez para eles tenha sido engraçado ouvir os meninos esmurrarem a porta, trancados, enquanto eles torturavam Richard e Helen, para em seguida... — Ele suspirou. — Helen está no Saint Mungus, mas ficará bem.

— E você?

— O que tem eu?

— Ficará bem?

Arktos sorriu para mim, no entanto com algum esforço. Em seguida, respirou fundo, o sorriso sumindo do rosto.

— Vou ficar, Dina. Só preciso de um banho. Vá dormir.

— Já estou indo.

Permaneci no sofá, e só depois de alguns segundos minha mente processou devidamente o que meu irmão havia dito. Ele estava no último andar da escada quando eu o chamei.

— Arktos? — Ele parou e me olhou. — Quando você diz meninos, o que quer dizer? Os Potter não tinham apenas um filho? O James?

— Sim, é apenas um. Mas parece que um amigo do James estava na casa, morando lá há algumas semanas. O mesmo que apareceu hoje à tarde, no Beco Diagonal. Sirius Black.

Meneei a cabeça e voltei a deitar no sofá. Embora não me simpatizasse com James Potter e Sirius Black, não conseguia impedir que meu coração se ressentisse por tudo que havia acontecido. Eu não gostaria de imaginar caso a situação acontecesse comigo: se comensais me prendessem em meu quarto e matassem meu irmão.

Querendo que esse pensamento me deixasse, subi para meu quarto rapidamente. Quando entrei, a coruja de meu amigo estava esperando, impaciente. Sorri, embora ainda não conseguisse sentir o prazer de sempre ao ler a carta.

_Hoje eu a vi no Beco Diagonal. O "Feliz aniversário" que eu pensei em lhe dar, infelizmente terá que ser para outro aniversário. No entanto, fico feliz em pensar que a verei em poucas semanas. _

_Quem sabe até lá me seja permitido demonstrar em público o que realmente anseio?_

_OK, vou parar com os clichês. Está tarde, e meus vizinhos parecem querer que eu vá dormir. _

_Te vejo por aí._

— Por que ele não se aproximou? — perguntei, recebendo apenas um pio da coruja amarela como resposta. Vê-la me deu uma ideia. — Espere, pois hoje terá resposta.

Sentei-me na mesa perto da janela e escrevi.

_Olá!_

_É realmente uma pena você não ter conseguido se aproximar de mim. Espero realmente que você se identifique em Hogwarts. Gostaria muito de descobrir quem é meu "amigo anônimo". _

_Você disse que ficaria para mim a decisão de falar sobre assuntos sombrios e, bem, eu gostaria muito de dividir com você um sentimento._

_Hoje meu irmão foi chamado para atender um local onde bruxos, chamados Comensais da Morte, atacaram. Seria um ataque típico (isso se pudermos chamar de típico algo tão repugnante!), se não tivesse acontecido na casa de um auror. Esse auror era um grande amigo de meu irmão, e Arktos o adorava. Nunca vi tanta impotência e raiva nos olhos dele. _

_O ataque foi tão cruel que eu não sei como o filho do auror está. Eu o conheço, e com certeza você também, pois ele estuda em Hogwarts. O nome dele é James Potter. Eu não sou a maior fã do Potter, mas essa notícia me deixou muito abalada. Não simpatizar com ele é uma coisa, só que saber da morte do pai dele é algo que me faz sentir pena. Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria com ele essa noite, não teria sido tão grosseira quando o vi no Beco Diagonal. _

_Ah, na casa dos Potter também estava Sirius Black. Parece que ele estava morando lá, pois fugiu de casa. Pelo visto vocês têm a mesma mente rebelde. _

_Mas vou ficando por aqui. Quero ver se meu irmão está dormindo, se está bem. _

_Nos falamos._

_A.L. _

Dobrei a carta e em seguida a enrolei para amarrar na pata da coruja, que voou assim que terminei de atar-lhe a carta. Em seguida fui até o quarto de Arktos. Abri a porta devagar e vi que ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, perdido em pensamentos. Decidida a não incomodá-lo, voltei para o meu quarto e tentei dormir. Somente quando o sol estava nascendo que, finalmente, conseguir adormecer.

* * *

_N/B: Ah, vai ser obtusa assim lá em Hogwarts, mesmo! Como ela ainda não percebeu quem é o carinha das cartas? E aliás, precisava matar o pai do James assim, dona Lívia? Por Merlin! Bom, espero o próximo. Bjks_

N/A: Olá! Espero que, quem quer que tenha me lido, tenha gostado... Vocês favoritam, mas não deixam comentário! *ficwriter frustrada*. Mas, enfim...

Respondendo à minha beta e a quem interessar possa...rsrs:

- Sim, foi necessário matar o pai do James. As personagens precisam amadurecer, e esse choque foi necessário.

- Quanto a Ari não saber que é o Sirius, seu "amigo anônimo"... Já ouviram falar do ditado: "O pior cego é o que não quer ver"? Mas logo ela abrirá os olhos, e vem novidades por aí. =D

E falando em novidades, todos já se cadastraram no site Pottermore? Não sei vocês, mas mais essa espera sobre Harry Potter só me deixa ansiosa! Algo mais sobre o Harry para nos deixarmos roendo unhas..rsrs... Como se a espera do filme não fosse o bastante..hehe.

Enfim...

Beijos a todos!

E até o próximo capítulo.

Livinha.


	15. Descobertas e decepções

**Capítulo 14**

**Descobertas e Decepções**

Os dias que antecederam minha volta a Hogwarts passaram rapidamente, embora eu os tenha passado a maior parte sozinha. Arktos estava trabalhando muito; os aurores eram requisitados o tempo todo devido ao aumento de ataques que vinham acontecendo a trouxas ou mestiços. Voldemort trazia cada vez mais seguidores para sua ideologia torpe de purificação do sangue mágico.

Contudo, uma vez que ele ainda agia de maneira suja, como em surdina e através de ameaças, era praticamente impossível saber quem realmente estava ajudando-o nisso, onde ele se encontrava ou qual seria seu próximo movimento.

Arktos nunca me contava tudo o que acontecia. No entanto, cada vez que ele chegava em casa com o semblante carregado de decepção e raiva eu sentia meu coração apertar. Estudar não estava sendo uma prioridade para mim; eu queria estar com meu irmão, saber que ele chegaria em casa bem, que chegaria vivo. Mas dizer isso a Arktos e conseguir seu consentimento eram duas coisas muito diferentes.

— E seu amigo, voltou a escrever? — Arktos me perguntou. Estávamos sentados em um dos bancos da Estação Kings Cross há alguns minutos, onde a quantidade de alunos aumentava gradativamente.

— Não — falei, suspirando. — Ele não escreveu nesses últimos dias.

— Será que desistiu de você? — meu irmão brincou. Olhei para ele com uma careta.

— Por quê? Sou tão enjoativa assim?

— De vez em quando.

— Então, que bom que estou indo embora, não?

Arktos riu. Em seguida, passou o braço por cima de meu ombro, trazendo-me para junto dele e me abraçando.

— Eu nunca gosto quando você vai, Dina. Afinal, sua irritação constante é o que me faz rir.

— Que bom que alguém está feliz, aqui. — Porém, eu não consegui ficar com raiva de Arktos por tais comentários. Meu coração ainda estava apertado.

— Mas, então? E o tal amigo?

— Eu não sei... — Encostei-me no banco, o braço de meu irmão ainda em meu ombro. — Não entendi por que ele parou de escrever. Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa, mas não vou ficar me roendo por isso.

— Talvez ele esteja preparando uma surpresa para quando voltarem à escola.

— Como me dizer quem ele realmente é.

— Quem sabe? — Arktos riu.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Olhei para o lado, tentando encontrar uma de minhas amigas em meio à balbúrdia de alunos, mas ninguém havia chegado ainda.

— Dina?

— Sim?

— Por que você não me chamou essa noite?

Senti meu corpo tenso. Durante a noite eu havia tido outro pesadelo envolvendo a morte dos meus pais. Eu não havia gritado como antes, isso eu sabia, no entanto acordara chorando.

— E por que eu deveria fazer isso? — desconversei.

— Eu te ouvi, Dina. Outro pesadelo, não foi? Por que não me chamou?

— Você não deveria estar acordado, para começar.

— Dina...

— Foi uma opção minha, Ark. Você já está muito ocupado com Voldemort.

— Então quer dizer que eu devo perseguir um bruxo das trevas e deixar minha irmã de lado?

— Não use esse tom de voz comigo.

— Que tom?

— Como se eu fosse uma criança que não sabe o que faz. Eu sei o que eu faço! Não quero te preocupar.

Arktos suspirou.

— E você acha que é assim? Diz que não quer me preocupar e tudo está decidido?

— Claro, é a minha vida — falei óbvia.

— E a minha também. Você é minha irmã — Arktos continuou, não permitindo que eu dissesse qualquer coisa —, eu me preocupo com você não por ser uma obrigação, mas por amor, Dina. Se você não está bem, se continua com esses pesadelos, como vou me concentrar aqui fora?

— Você _deve_ se concentrar aqui fora, Arktos — falei, sentindo-me irritar. Encarei meu irmão. — Você é um auror, deve impedir tudo isso. Impedir Voldemort, seus comensais...

Senti alívio ao ouvir o apito do trem. Não que eu fosse questionar o amor de Arktos, ou qualquer coisa do tipo; a questão era que eu não gostaria que ele se preocupasse comigo e se esquecesse de sua proteção.

Antes que eu subisse no trem, entretanto, meu irmão segurou-me pela mão.

— Eu prometi a você que encontraria respostas — ele disse, e eu vi sua determinação no olhar. — Vou cumprir o que prometi, Dina.

Abracei-o forte, sem pensar em nada para retorquir.

— Tome cuidado, Ark.

— Pode deixar. Agora, vá.

Ainda me despedi de meu irmão pela janela, acenando até que ele sumisse quando o trem fez a curva.

— Ari! Finalmente te encontrei.

Sorri quando vi Lily.

— Não encontrou antes porque não quis, pois eu estava sentada...

— No banco com o seu irmão. É, eu vi.

— E por que não foi até nós?

Lily deu de ombros.

— Vocês pareciam bem concentrados. Não quis atrapalhar.

— Você está indo para a cabine dos monitores?

— Estou. Por isso estava te procurando.

— Espero que não fiquemos lá por muito tempo — falei enquanto caminhávamos para o vagão seguinte, onde os monitores sempre se encontravam. — Não estou a fim de ter uma reunião logo agora.

— Vai ser a coisa de sempre. Mas, dessa vez, quem vai instruir os novos monitores serei eu.

Parei de chofre e encarei Lily.

— Você se tornou Monitora Chefe?

Lily acenou afirmativamente e seu rosto era puro orgulho. Meus olhos então foram para o distintivo que estava preso em seu uniforme, ao lado do brasão de Gryffindor.

— Quer dizer que você está pior do que antes?

— Como assim, pior?

— Mais certinha.

Lily rolou os olhos, mas sorriu.

— Vamos logo para essa reunião.

A reunião foi rápida. Quando eu ia sair, chamei Lily, mas ela disse que precisava conversar com o outro Monitor Chefe também.

— Vá com Remus, depois eu encontro vocês na cabine.

— Você está indo se encontrar com Clair, Remus? — perguntei.

— Estou.

— Então tudo bem.

Seguimos em silêncio, uma vez que havia muita gente por perto. Desde que eu vira Remus, queria lhe fazer uma pergunta. Só pude verbalizar minha dúvida quando entramos na cabina onde Clair nos aguardava e, claro, depois de cumprimentá-la.

— Remus, como está o Potter?

A expressão serena de Remus mudou totalmente. A tristeza no rosto de meu amigo me fez sentir pena de Potter mais uma vez.

— Ele está bem. Na medida do possível, é claro. Sirius está dando muita força para ele.

— Eu soube que eles não puderam fazer nada, que... Que ficaram presos no quarto.

— James não se perdoa por isso — Remus me respondeu, suspirando. — Pensa que deveria ter conseguido se livrar, ter ajudado os pais.

— Mas ele não poderia fazer nada! — Clair falou. — Esses comensais são cruéis, e poderiam tê-lo matado. Ter matado os dois!

— No fundo o James sabe disso. Ele só precisa ter um tempo para assimilar que não teve culpa alguma.

Como se esperasse que terminássemos a conversa, a porta da cabine se abriu. James Potter parou por alguns segundos, estático por me notar, para então assumir sua postura arrogante ao entrar na cabine. Fiquei dividida entre admiração e pena naquele momento. Mas sabia que "pena" era um sentimento que o Potter não tinha necessidade de que alguém sentisse por ele. Mesmo assim, decidi sair da cabine ao notar que atrapalharia. Ele gostaria de ficar junto dos amigos, mesmo que não quisesse desabafar, e eu sabia que ali não era bem-vinda por ele. Ele precisava desse tempo. E eu o daria.

— Eu preciso procurar Severus. Nos falamos depois, Clair.

— Tudo bem.

Lancei um olhar para Potter, que encarava a paisagem através da janela. Era realmente estranho vê-lo tão apático.

Caminhei pelos vagões, procurando Severus. Fui encontrá-lo em um dos últimos. Antes não tivesse.

A porta da cabine em que ele estava se encontrava semiaberta, por isso que, entre as risadas de alguns dos ocupantes, pude distinguir a voz de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ele parecia estar se vangloriando de algo.

— Aquilo foi realmente fácil. Acho que vou entrar sem problemas. Só preciso terminar a escola.

— E seus pais, o que disseram? — ouvi outro garoto perguntar, porém não reconheci a voz.

— Que estão orgulhosos de mim, é claro.

— Depois de seu irmão ter abandonado vocês, isso servirá para deixá-los com uma reputação melhor, não é? — Severus falou. Percebi o sarcasmo em sua voz.

— Sirius foi embora por ser um idiota. E ele quase pagou por isso.

— Soube que o Potter está choramingando pelos cantos — uma garota disse; senti nojo por ouvir o prazer em sua voz. — Quem vocês acham que fez o serviço? Aposto que seu pai estava junto, Avery.

Senti os pelos de minha nuca eriçarem. Eu não fazia ideia de quem estava dizendo aquilo, mas ela saber que o pai de um dos alunos de Hogwarts estava no ataque feito à casa de James Potter me deixou atônita. Outra coisa que também me fez pensar foi ouvir toda aquela conversa: o irmão de Sirius estava envolvido no ataque?

— Fique quieta, sua imbecil. Alguém pode ouvir! — Avery, o filho, cortou a garota, enraivecido.

Tratei de sair logo dali antes que me descobrissem. Ser da Slytherin não me abonava em nada; eles poderiam muito bem me ameaçar para não contar a alguém sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

Como que por um milagre, dois vagões depois achei uma cabine vazia. Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Joguei-me sentada no banco, surpresa demais pelo que ouvira. Uma coisa era saber tudo o que estava acontecendo pelo mundo e saber que alguns conhecidos estavam envolvidos nisso. Contudo, ouvir aqueles possíveis Comensais da Morte, e filho dos próprios, me fez perceber que cada vez mais Severus se afundava. Não entendia por que meu primo estava naquela cabine, conversando com aqueles imbecis. O que Severus queria provar com tudo isso?

Deitei no banco e suspirei, cansada. Passei a encarar o teto da cabine, não conseguindo encontrar uma resposta para minha pergunta. Que Severus sempre quis se mostrar inteligente e totalmente capaz em feitiçaria, isso não era dúvida para ninguém. Entretanto, querer mostrar-se superior, entrando em um grupo tão sujo como o de Voldemort? E, além disso, o pai de Severus era um trouxa!

Fiquei sem saber o que pensar, deixando minha mente se turvar com o nada. Por alguns minutos, ouvi o vaivém de alunos pelo corredor, deixando-me hipnotizar também pelo barulho do trem. Talvez por isso que demorei a perceber que do lado de fora o som de risos deu lugar a ofensas. E, entre essas ofensas, ouvi a voz de Severus. Atenta, encostei-me à porta para entender o que estava acontecendo.

— É realmente interessante ver alguma humildade nessa sua cara, Potter. Achei que só houvesse arrogância e imbecilidade.

— Arrogância pode até ser, Ranhoso, mas imbecil eu deixo para você ser.

— Hmm... Todo agressivo. Penso que isso se deve à morte do papai, não? Fiquei sabendo que você chorava feito um bebê quando os aurores chegaram, é verdade? — ouvi Severus rir com desprezo. — Tão corajoso quando está em vantagem, porém medroso como um rato quando se vê perdendo. A vida realmente ensina, Potter.

No mesmo instante em que Severus terminava de desabafar sua raiva, eu abri a porta da minha cabine. Segurava minha varinha firmemente, pois sabia que essa provocação não ficaria barata. E não me enganei.

Percebi que Severus me olhou, pego de surpresa por não saber que eu estava ali. No entanto eu não o olhava; minha atenção foi rapidamente para o Potter que já se preparava para lançar uma azaração. Eu a impedi de atingir Severus com um feitiço escudo. Minha intromissão o irritou.

— Cai fora, Lakerdos.

Eu não lhe dei atenção.

— Black, por favor, leve seu amigo daqui — falei calmamente. Então, fiquei de costas para os dois gryffindors e encarei Severus. Para ele, minha voz e minha feição estavam desgostosas. — Acho melhor você sair daqui, Sev. Já causou tumulto demais em tão pouco tempo.

Ele sorriu de maneira desagradável para mim.

— Por acaso eu falei alguma mentira? — ele retrucou, zombeteiro.

Eu amava meu primo. De verdade. E embora nunca tivesse Potter em minha lista de amigos, a postura de Severus me enojava. Ele parecia _gostar realmente _da morte do pai de James Potter. E depois do que eu havia ouvido...

— Eu sempre te apoiei, Severus, quando o assunto era você se defender do Potter e das humilhações que ele o fazia passar junto dos amigos dele. Mas crueldade não é defesa. Além disso — falei erguendo a mão para calar qualquer resposta que ele quisesse dar —, você deve ao menos respeitar o luto da pessoa que te salvou a vida.

As bochechas de Severus ficaram levemente coradas. Ele não me respondeu nada em palavras, mas seu olhar duro, cheio de raiva e ressentimento, foi o bastante para eu saber que fizera algo imperdoável. Então ele se virou e saiu do vagão. Eu também me virei para entrar em minha cabine, porém vislumbrei pelo canto do olho que Potter e Black ainda continuavam ali. Detive-me à porta por alguns segundos, hesitando. Então olhei para Potter.

— Meu irmão disse que seu pai era um grande auror, Potter. Sinto muito.

Em seguida entrei no vagão e fechei a porta.

O motivo de eu ter dito isso a Potter foi uma incógnita por alguns dias. Eu sempre o detestei por ser um completo imbecil, um arrogante que se sentia superior simplesmente por jogar quadribol e fazer o tipo popular. E, claro, por atacar Severus gratuitamente. Contudo, percebi que, não era por ser James Potter que agi dessa maneira; a atitude de Severus fez eu me lembrar de minha preocupação com Arktos. Meu irmão estava lutando na mesma guerra que o Sr. Potter lutara. Eu poderia estar no lugar de James Potter com alguém tirando algum proveito de minha tristeza.

E eu só consegui perceber que era assim que eu pensava porque, nos dias seguintes, notei um James Potter completamente diferente. Claro, ele não perdera sua irritante vivacidade. No entanto, ainda sim estava diferente.

Mas não tive muito tempo para me preocupar com ele. Na segunda semana de aula, minha preocupação era com meu tempo.

Eu honestamente não sabia mais o que fazer com meus horários vagos. OK, eu poderia estudar um pouco mais, colocar as lições em dia, ou até mesmo descansar um pouco se não quisesse ter o cérebro derretido como se um dragão tivesse expelido fogo dentro de minha cabeça. Porém, meus descansos eu gostava sempre de passar perto do lago, curtindo uma enorme sombra, talvez até na companhia de um livro... No entanto como eu descansaria do jeito que eu gostava, sendo que, assim que chegasse ao lago, deveria voltar para minha próxima aula?

Era por isso que eu comecei a adorar as quartas-feiras. Minha última aula era vaga nesse dia, logo, havia poucos alunos perto do lago. Aquele era um lugar que muitos gostavam de passar o tempo por, justamente, estar perto da água, proporcionando um maior frescor no ar. Esse ano o verão fora insuportavelmente quente, e as temperaturas ainda não estavam agradáveis no começo daquele outono.

Não me isolei em uma sombra mais distante, entretanto. Como o sol não estava escaldante, e ainda se mantinha escondido entre grandes nuvens, fiquei sob uma pequena árvore com sombras defeituosas. Joguei minha mochila ao meu lado e me sentei no chão. Sem me conter, também tirei meus sapatos e meias e senti a água fria refrescar meus pés; em seguida, afrouxei minha gravata e abri um botão da camisa. Apoiei as mãos no chão e joguei a cabeça para trás, vendo os desenhos que se formavam em minhas pálpebras fechadas por causa do jogo de luz.

Fiquei desse jeito por um bom tempo, sentindo o vento fresco do fim do dia balançar levemente meus cabelos. Eu parecia até sentir um leve e agradável cheiro de lavanda que me parecia familiar. Gostei daquele cheiro. Somente quando meus pulsos começaram a ficar dormentes que me endireitei e abri os olhos. Pulei de susto e quase gritei quando não me vi sozinha.

— Por todos os fantasmas desse castelo, você quer me matar do coração, me assustando assim? — perguntei, sentindo meu coração disparar pelo susto.

— Desculpe. — James Potter sorriu. — É que você estava tão quieta que resolvi te esperar sair do transe antes de me pronunciar. Dizem que, quando se interrompe algo assim, a pessoa pode morrer com um ataque do coração.

— Claro — falei aborrecida. Retirei meus pés da água e os sequei, utilizando magia. — O que você quer, Potter?

— Sabe que agora me parece muito idiota o que eu vim fazer aqui?

— Combina com você, ser idiota.

— Sabia que aquele seu jeito não duraria por muito tempo — ele retorquiu, rindo.

— Que jeito?

— Durante a viagem.

Eu o olhei, parando de afivelar meu sapato. Potter parecia relaxado apoiando um braço em seu joelho dobrado e encarando o lago à nossa frente. Como se conversar sobre o que aconteceu no trem fosse algo normal. Como se conversar _comigo _fosse rotina.

— Você não precisava ter se metido — ele disse por fim, ainda tranquilo.

— Eu sei que você sabe se defender.

— Na verdade, estou mais acostumado em vê-la defendendo seu primo.

— Eu _sempre_ vou defender Severus.

Potter pareceu entender o que quis dizer.

— Não acho que você poderá defendê-lo por muito tempo, Lakerdos. O Snape está escolhendo seu próprio caminho.

Por mais que eu quisesse dizer que aquilo não era da conta dele, senti meu coração apertar ao perceber que Potter tinha razão. Severus estava cada vez mais longe de minhas mãos, de minhas defesas, de alguma salvação.

— Não acho que você tenha vindo aqui para me falar sobre meu primo, Potter — falei, concentrando-me em afivelar o outro sapato.

Ele riu levemente. Então suspirou.

— Meu pai sempre dizia que, se não tivesse em Ian McGraw um irmão, gostaria de fazer dupla com o seu irmão Arktos.

— Seu pai dizia isso? — perguntei estupefata.

— A-ham. E também me perguntava por que eu não tinha amizade com você, sendo que seu irmão era uma grande pessoa.

— E o que você dizia a ele? — perguntei sem muito interesse.

— Que você era diferente do seu irmão, muito chata e arrogante.

— Quanto elogio — resmunguei, pegando minha mochila e tencionando me levantar. A próxima coisa que Potter disse me parou.

— Mas vejo que você não é nada disso. Ou simplesmente amadureceu, sei lá — ele deu de ombros. — Acho que todos nós amadurecemos, ao fim de tudo.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, olhando o perfil daquele garoto que eu me acostumara a odiar. Agora, vendo-o tão sério e sincero comigo, percebi que há muito tempo deixara de odiar James Potter. Talvez esse sentimento começara a me deixar quando ele salvara a vida de Severus. Ele, então, me olhou.

— Obrigado pelas suas condolências, Lakerdos. Só é uma pena que, agora, não vou poder dizer ao meu pai que a garota chata e arrogante também pode ser justa. — Ele me deu um sorriso triste antes de se levantar. — Nos vemos por aí.

Eu continuei parada, minha mão segurando a mochila, vendo James Potter ir em direção às portas de carvalho do castelo. Vi também Sirius Black encontrar-se com ele e perguntar algo, olhando para mim em seguida com o cenho franzido. Depois os dois entraram no castelo.

Aquela conversa ficou em minha cabeça durante um bom tempo, e no café da manhã do dia seguinte eu ainda lançava olhares curiosos e confusos para a mesa da Gryffindor, do outro lado do salão principal. Louise rapidamente me questionou.

— Não estou gostando desse olhar — ela falou, chamando minha atenção.

— Não é nada.

— E o que esse nada estaria fazendo na mesa dos leões?

Suspirei. Louise era minha amiga, e seria sincera se eu lhe fizesse uma pergunta, além de também ser discreta se assim eu pedisse.

— Louise — comecei, brincando com o pedaço de pudim de carne que eu não comera —, você me acha arrogante e chata?

— Por que você está me perguntando isso?

— Só me responda, por favor. — Como ela demorou a me responder, eu a encarei. — Sou tanto assim?

Louise riu.

— Digamos que você é arrogante e chata sim, Ari, mas tolerável.

— E eu deveria ficar feliz com isso? — retorqui com azedume.

— Talvez — minha amiga deu de ombros. — Ao menos você é autêntica. Não fica por aí fazendo fofocas, destratando a todos como alguns fazem. De uma maneira que é só sua, você respeita os outros. Porém é intolerante sim.

— Eu sei que não sou um primor de delicadeza. Mas só por isso sou chata? O fato de eu dizer o que penso e não agir como todos esperam não quer dizer que eu seja arrogante e chata.

— E esse discurso vai para qual estante? Complacência?

— Eu posso fazer o tipo complacente sim! — falei, lembrando-me de Remus. — Assim como posso ser uma pessoa meiga.

Louise riu.

— Ari, desculpe, mas acho que é difícil você ser meiga. Sua amiga Clair é meiga. Você pode ser, no máximo, tolerante. Ou, se estiver apaixonada de verdade, uma pessoa um pouco mais romântica. Mas ainda de uma maneira sua.

Torci os lábios em uma careta. Pelo visto, Louise me conhecia melhor do que eu esperava.

— E isso nos remete ao início de nossa conversa — ela continuou —: o que há de tão interessante na mesa dos leões?

— Nada de tão interessante assim.

— E mais uma característica tua: mentirosa.

Olhei para Louise e consegui sorrir ao ver a feição irritada dela pela minha desculpa.

— Não sou mentirosa. Afinal, você não sabe para onde eu estava olhando _exatamente_. Portanto, você não pode saber se meu alvo era interessante ou não.

— Eu vou fingir que acredito para você fazer o mesmo.

— Certo. Então, vá fingir com o Etan, vai.

— Não preciso fingir com ele, queridinha. É tudo a mais pura das verdades.

E sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Louise foi de encontro ao seu namorado. Caminhei sozinha para a aula de Feitiços. Assim que cheguei na sala, comecei a andar na direção de Severus que, mais uma vez, me ignorou descaradamente. Dessa vez, fazer as pazes com meu primo seria mais difícil. Com um suspiro, fui em direção à Lily.

— Está difícil, não é? — ela falou.

— Está. Ele não me perdoa por não ter ficado do lado dele. Por ter defendido o Potter.

— Foi realmente surpreendente, Ari, isso tenho que admitir.

— Eu sei. Mas o que você queria que eu fizesse? As palavras que ele usou para atacar o Potter... Lily, foi horrível! Eu faria isso com qualquer um. Só coincidiu de ser aquele idiota.

Ouvi uma risada curta atrás de mim. Dei de cara com o Potter me encarando e, quando percebeu que havia chamado minha atenção, acenou um cumprimento.

— Agora ele está querendo ser educado — resmunguei para Lily.

— Talvez — minha amiga falou. — Mas acho que ele está, na verdade, mais amadurecido. Deve ser horrível perder um pai.

— Deve ser — murmurei apenas para mim mesma.

O dia passou rapidamente, e uma vez que tínhamos muita lição para fazer, termina-lo na biblioteca não foi difícil. Clair se juntara a mim e a Lily, e mais tarde Remus apareceu. Pensei que seus amigos logo poderiam se juntar a nós, e até vi Potter e Black à porta da biblioteca. Porém, depois de uma rápida discussão que os dois tiveram, foram se sentar a três mesas longe de nós. Sem me segurar, soltei um suspiro aliviado.

— Algum problema, Ari? — Clair perguntou.

— Problema? Não, por quê? — retorqui, surpresa.

— Nada... Eu só pensei que... Bem, deixa pra lá. — Clair deu de ombros, voltando a se concentrar no próprio livro.

Senti vontade de perguntar o que ela havia pensado, porém o rápido vislumbre que ela deu para a mesa de Potter e Black serviu para me manter calada. Talvez ela tenha notado que fora justamente a decisão dos dois que me deixara aliviada.

Uma das coisas que eu também havia percebido ao voltar a Hogwarts era que Sirius Black parecia ter me deixado em paz definitivamente. Cogitei que o período em que ele ficara longe de mim, nas férias, servira para fazê-lo perceber que não sentia nada por mim, ao fim de tudo. Afinal, nessas duas semanas de volta às aulas, ele sequer havia me olhado. Nem quando cruzávamos no mesmo corredor ele me olhava direito; parecia se satisfazer com um simples relance, isso quando parecia me notar.

No entanto, eu também havia notado que, quando ele se aproximava, eu ficava tensa. Na aula de Poções do dia anterior ele havia se sentado na mesa ao lado da minha. Lily não entendeu por que eu havia errado a minha poção, mas eu sabia. E explicar a ela minha tensão era admitir que eu pudesse estar sentindo algo por aquele imbecil.

Suspirei novamente, percebendo aonde meus pensamentos haviam me levado. E sem querer levantar suspeitas para que Clair me indagasse novamente ou olhasse para a mesa perto da nossa, levantei-me parecendo desgostosa.

— Estou cansada, vou dormir.

E sem esperar comentários, fui embora.

Fui colocando meus livros na mochila enquanto caminhava para meu salão comunal. Estava prestes a entrar em uma das passagens secretas que havia no castelo – uma das poucas que eu conhecia – quando ouvi uma conversa estranha. Honestamente, eu parecia um radar ambulante para esse tipo de coisa. Eu deveria estar com alguma maldição.

Deixando esse pensamento de lado, encostei-me à porta fechada da sala vazia. O que eu havia ouvido fora alguém irritado. Não tinha entendido direito, mas o tom da conversa que fora suspeito. O que eu ouvi, mais uma vez, preferia nunca ter ouvido.

— Você pensa que é qualquer um que se junta ao Lorde das Trevas? Precisa ter talento e, acima de tudo, ter alguma indicação.

— E suponho que você recebeu essa indicação, Snape? — um garoto retrucara.

— Sim, recebi. O que você acha que fiz durante minhas férias? Fui para uma colônia de férias?

— Pois foi o Malfoy quem me mandou procurar você — ele reforçou. E, mais confiante, continuou: — Sim, pode fingir surpresa, Snape. Você não é o único que tem o talento que o Lorde das Trevas aprecia.

Percebi que Severus continuava a conversar com quem quer que fosse que estivesse ali com ele, mas me recusei a continuar a ouvir. Novamente eu tive outra prova do caminho que meu primo estava tomando. Um caminho totalmente sem volta. Minha vontade era entrar naquela sala e bater nele até que voltasse à razão. Porém, outra parte do meu cérebro só queria sair dali e permitir que meu coração se apertasse até não aguentar mais.

Refiz meus passos, voltando para o caminho normal, sem atalhos. Quando virei o corredor, trombei com alguém. Olhei para frente e vi que Black me encarava preocupado.

— O que aconteceu, Ari? Por que você está chorando?

Automaticamente levei minha mão ao rosto, como se quisesse negar que chorava. Mas uma lágrima teimosa havia caído de meus olhos sem eu segurar.

— Não é nada. Cuide de sua vida, Black. — E embora minha voz tivesse saído baixa e triste, meus passos foram determinados. Rapidamente alcancei meu dormitório e escondi-me dentro do cortinado.

Adormeci logo, porém tive meu sono atormentado por pesadelos onde envolviam Severus como Comensal, Sirius Black me beijando e Arktos não voltando de suas missões como auror.

* * *

N/A: E a fic caminha em seus momentos sombrios. Porém, logo teremos surpresas bem boas e – de certa maneira – esperada por vários!

A **Priscila Louredo, **meu muito obrigada pela betagem! Sempre arranjando um tempo pra mim. Beijos, mana! Te amo.

E a quem acompanha a fic, meu muito obrigada!

Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo.

Livinha.


	16. Verdades

**Capítulo 15**

**Verdades**

Quando acordei naquele sábado, estava decidida a procurar Severus. Por mais que dessa vez preferisse não confrontá-lo sabendo que poderia ser uma briga sem volta (e, provavelmente, sem resultados), eu não conseguiria ficar omissa com o que ouvira na noite anterior. Além disso, a conversa que eu tivera com Potter parecia ecoar de maneira agourenta em minha cabeça.

Suspirei, cansada, quando alcancei os jardins. Minha esperança era encontrar Severus do lado de fora do castelo, pois não o havia visto no salão comunal ou no principal. E não me decepcionei. Ele estava conversando com um pequeno grupo de amigos embaixo de uma das muitas árvores do jardim. Não que algum deles pudesse ser chamado propriamente de amigo, pude notar. Porém, eram essas pessoas, agora, que Severus preferia ter ao seu lado.

Estava a poucos passos de Severus quando ele me notou. Percebendo que eu queria conversar, afastou-se do grupo antes que eu me aproximasse. Estranhei essa reação. A princípio, imaginei que Severus usaria seus amigos para me manter longe, alegando estar ocupado. Talvez ele estivesse a fim de conversar. Animei-me um pouco. Contudo, minha animação minguou novamente quando lembrei o assunto que queria tratar.

— Oi, Sev.

— O que você quer? — Surpreendi-me com o tom seco de Severus. A conversa não seria fácil.

Respirei fundo e olhei rapidamente ao redor, certificando-me se havia gente perto o bastante para nos escutar. O jardim já estava cheio. Seria melhor nos afastarmos um pouco.

— Eu gostaria de conversar com você — falei, calma. — Mas não acho que isso seria bom perto de tanta gente. Caminha comigo?

Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez uma leve careta em desagrado. Contive-me, deixando-o pensar por alguns segundos, até que ele deu de ombros e começou a andar.

Enquanto caminhávamos a um dos lados mais afastados do lago, tentei repassar em minha mente a maneira com que o abordaria. Acusá-lo logo no início seria idiotice, mas não ir direto ao assunto também o deixaria irritado.

Eu sempre soube lidar com meu primo. Contudo, esse novo Severus era mais difícil, mais sarcástico e cruel. Honestamente cheguei a pensar que tudo se resolveria quando Potter e Black parassem com suas infantis provocações, o que realmente aconteceu neste novo semestre. Além disso, o fato do Potter salvar Severus antes das férias de verão poderia ser algo a se pensar nos dois meses em que ele ficasse distante de Hogwarts. Mas a volta à escola provou que Severus nunca esqueceria o que passou com os dois alunos da Gryffindor. E James Potter salvá-lo de um lobisomem pareceu apenas mais um ataque ou provocação.

— Seus novos amigos são interessantes — falei sem olhá-lo.

— Junte-se a nós, então.

Notei sarcasmo em sua voz. Bem, ele apenas estava devolvendo o que lhe foi dado. Decidi deixar o sarcasmo de lado.

— Juntar-me a vocês? — perguntei, mas ainda tentando manter-me calma. — Para quê?

— Para fazer coisas interessantes.

— Imagino que foi isso que você fez durante o verão, não? Coisas interessantes?

— Sim.

— Por isso não me escreveu? Nem foi me ver em meu aniversário? — Encarei Severus finalmente.

— Eu estava ocupado, Ariadne.

— Imagino. Falando com seu senhor? — perguntei com desgosto.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

Severus virou-se para sair, contudo eu fui mais rápida, ficando à sua frente e impedindo-o.

— É, sim. É da minha conta, porque você é meu primo. Faz parte da minha família! Eu te adoro, Severus!

— Adora a ponto de defender o Potter? De me humilhar daquele jeito?

— Humilhar?

— No trem. Se você não iria me ajudar, por que se intrometeu? Preferiu defender seu novo amiguinho?

— Potter não é meu amigo — falei irritada. — Eu estava sendo justa.

— Você vem me falar de justiça? — Severus retorquiu, ultrajado. — Esses imbecis vêm me provocando desde que entrei nesta escola. Nunca fui tão humilhado como fui nesses seis anos, Ariadne.

— Claro, pois seu pai é uma benção dos deuses comparado àqueles dois, não é? Por acaso ele parou de bater em você e na tia Eileen?

Percebi que as bochechas de Severus coraram levemente.

— Meu pai não toca em mim há um bom tempo. Não desde que eu perdi o controle e fiz magia sem querer.

— _Você_ fez magia sem querer? — perguntei incrédula.

Severus sorriu como resposta. Senti algo frio no estômago. O sorriso dele era vazio; quase diabólico.

— Severus, você... Seu próprio pai? — perguntei assombrada.

— Tobias Snape não é meu pai — ele retorquiu com frialdade. — É apenas um trouxa nojento que minha mãe teve o desprazer de conhecer. Eu sou um bruxo. Tenho sangue bruxo. É o sangue da minha _mãe_ que me tornou bruxo. Não tenho nada dele.

— Por isso que você se juntou a ele — falei, sentindo-me estranhamente zonza. Precisei apoiar-me à árvore. — Não nego que seu pai é desprezível, Severus, mas usar magia contra ele? Juntar-se a Voldemort simplesmente por desprezar seu pai?

— Odiar. Eu _odeio_Tobias Snape.

Os olhos de Severus mostravam que ele realmente odiava seu pai. Eu sempre achei Tobias uma pessoa desprezível e não entendia como tia Eileen conseguia conviver com ele todos esses anos. Mas... usar magia contra ele? Uma pessoa que não poderia se proteger, mesmo se tentasse de tudo?

— Eu escutei sua conversa, ontem — falei. Olhei-o e percebi que ele sabia do que eu falava. Contudo, não parecia se importar. — Severus, o que você fez neste verão? O que você fez para Voldemort aceitá-lo?

— Nada que eu vá me arrepender depois.

— Você... amaldiçoou alguém? — Eu queria perguntar se ele havia torturado alguém. Ou matado. Eu não sabia o que era pior. Qual pergunta seria mais excruciante de se fazer.

— Não se preocupe, Ariadne — ele me respondeu, parecendo segurar um sorriso. — Ninguém que você conheça.

— Severus — apelei, mas ele me interrompeu:

— É minha escolha, Ariadne. Não interfira. Não dê palpites. Se você não a suporta, não posso fazer nada. Não quero e nem preciso de sua aprovação. Não mais.

Então ele se afastou. Eu ainda o chamei duas vezes, mas não o segui quando não obtive resposta.

Raiva, revolta, sarcasmo... Essas emoções eu conhecia há um bom tempo em Severus. Mas a frialdade com que ele tratara o assunto ao final me deixou totalmente abalada. Esse não era meu primo. Severus era gentil, embora fizesse de tudo para mostrar-se indiferente. Era amigo. Era meu companheiro. Como ele poderia mudar desse jeito? Jogar fora tudo de bom que existia nele para ficar apenas com o que era ruim?

Fiquei um bom tempo sentada embaixo daquela árvore, pensando como eu não pudera notar tudo o que estava acontecendo com meu primo. Mas não consegui pensar em absolutamente nada! Severus não mudara comigo. Sempre discutíamos, é verdade, mas ele sempre tinha uma palavra de conforto para mim, mesmo que dita de maneira seca ou indireta. Até o último verão.

Ele não me escreveu, como sempre fizera. Não foi à minha casa passar os últimos dias de férias. Nem se lembrou de meu aniversário. Este não era meu primo. Era uma imitação mal feita e cruel.

Respirei fundo quando senti que estava prestes a chorar. Pensar em Severus seguindo Voldemort remeteu-me a Arktos. O que aconteceria se os dois se encontrassem? Se Arktos tivesse que mandar o próprio primo a Azkaban? Ou se Severus tivesse que fazer algo contra meu irmão?

— Por todos os deuses, isso não pode estar acontecendo — murmurei comigo mesma. — Não com Severus.

Afundei o rosto em minhas mãos, sem saber o que fazer. Como eu seria capaz de abrir os olhos de Severus para onde ele estava indo? Meu primo não poderia estar lúcido para pensar em seguir um bruxo das trevas!

— Ariadne? Você está bem?

Olhei rapidamente para a pessoa que aparecera: era Hagrid, o gigante guarda-caça da escola que adorava carregar um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa à tiracolo. Levantei-me e, disfarçadamente, sequei as lágrimas que haviam caído teimosamente.

— Estou.

— Tem certeza? Você não me parece bem.

Ergui as sobrancelhas de maneira arrogante e o encarei. Hagrid deu de ombros.

— Eu vi você brigando com seu primo Snape. Ahm... Que tal um chá para se acalmar, hã?

Olhei indecisa na direção do castelo. No entanto, eu sabia o quanto as conversas com Hagrid me acalmavam.

— Tudo bem — falei por fim, dando de ombros.

A primeira vez que eu havia entrado na cabana de Hagrid, notei o quanto ele conseguia ser bagunceiro em um espaço tão pequeno. Contudo, já havia me acostumado, muito embora eu não o visitava há um bom tempo. Minha primeira visita a Hagrid havia sido em meu quarto ano. Eu estava acompanhada de minhas amigas gryffindor, mas Clair havia sido a responsável pela visita.

Clair visitava Hagrid regularmente. Não sei por que, mas ela adorava os animais mágicos – e tecnicamente perigosos – tanto quanto o guarda-caça. Talvez fosse até por isso que ela namorava Remus.

Com essas visitas, notei que Hagrid era uma ótima companhia.

— Então — Hagrid começou assim que colocou uma xícara cheia de chá à minha frente —, qual o motivo da discussão com seu primo?

Suspirei, incerta do que diria. Sentir-me confortável na presença de Hagrid era uma coisa; dize a ele o que Severus estava fazendo... Isso era algo completamente diferente. E talvez até mesmo insano.

— E por acaso é preciso algo importante para discutir com Severus? — retorqui. — Ele é um cabeça-dura.

— Mas isso você sempre soube — Hagrid sorriu.

Suspirei novamente.

— Eu adoro o Severus, Hagrid. Ele é como um segundo irmão, sabe? Ele se importava comigo, me ajudava. Sempre se preocupou com meus problemas. Só que agora... — Encarei minha xícara de chá ao sentir meus olhos arderem mais uma vez. Respirei fundo, sentindo uma grande necessidade de conversar com Hagrid. De desabafar, ao menos um pouco. — Agora ele está mudado. Como se o que ele sofreu se voltasse contra ele, forçando-o a fazer coisas que ninguém deveria fazer.

— Ele fez algo errado, Ariadne?

— Algumas escolhas ruins — tentei desconversar. Não gostaria de ir tão longe.

— Este não é um bom período para escolhas ruins.

A curiosidade desinteressada havia sumido da feição de Hagrid. Agora, ele parecia não gostar do rumo da conversa. Assim como eu.

— Mas eu sei que Severus vai perceber seu erro. Por mais que nossa briga não tenha terminado bem, sei que ainda consigo fazê-lo entender que ele está sendo um idiota — disse, tentando soar calma e segura, o que não era bem o que eu sentia.

Antes que Hagrid pudesse retorquir com algo além de um aceno, alguém bateu na porta e logo em seguida entrou.

— Ei, Hagrid, tudo bem? Pensei em te fazer uma... visita — a hesitação de Black ocorreu apenas quando ele me viu. Seu sorriso aumentou. — Oi, Ari. Tudo bem?

— Black.

— Que coincidência vocês dois aqui, hã? — Hagrid disse, sorrindo.

— Coincidência maravilhosa, devo dizer, Hagrid — Black emendou.

— Tão encantadora quanto a presença de um dementador — retorqui sarcástica.

Ignorando-nos, Hagrid virou-se, indo esquentar mais chá.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Black? — perguntei secamente, sem olhá-lo.

— Acho que posso fazer essa mesma pergunta a você, Ari. Eu sou amigo de Hagrid desde que cheguei nessa escola. Já você, eu não sabia que era amiga dele.

— Visito Hagrid desde meu quarto ano, se para você essa informação é tão importante. E hoje, ele me convidou para tomar chá e comer biscoitos — falei, pegando um.

— Se eu fosse você, não faria isso — Black murmurou perto do meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me afastasse imediatamente.

— Isso o quê?

— Isso. — Ele apontou para o biscoito no momento em que eu o mordia. — Eu disse — ele riu baixinho.

No instante em que mordi o biscoito, preferi que não tivesse feito. A impressão que tive foi que meus dentes houvessem quebrado. Aquilo estava mais duro que pedra. Olhei confusa para Hagrid, então para o biscoito e finamente para Black. Irritei-me ao ver o esforço que ele fazia para não gargalhar.

— Eu havia me esquecido deles. Por que não me alertou antes? — murmurei.

Black apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas como resposta.

— Idiota.

— Seu chá, Sirius. — Hagrid se virou ao que eu rapidamente escondi o biscoito no bolso de minha calça.

— Obrigado, Hagrid.

— Biscoitos?

— Não, obrigado. Acho que já está na hora do almoço, sabe? E ouvi dizer que hoje teremos pastelão de rim.

— Ouviu dizer, hã? — Hagrid riu.

— E tenho certeza que estarão uma delícia — Black retorquiu, fazendo Hagrid rir ainda mais.

— Bom, então não vou segurá-los mais aqui. Bom apetite para vocês.

— Até mais, Hagrid — falei, levantando-me. Eu não precisava de outra desculpa para sair dali. — Obrigada pelo chá.

— Sem problemas. Apareça mais, Ariadne.

— Pode deixar.

— Eu também vou indo. — Black se levantou. — Não se pode deixar uma garota andando sozinha por aí, não acha, Hagrid?

— Estamos em Hogwarts, Black — falei em desprezo —, não "por aí". Pode ficar com seu amigo. Gosto de caminhar sozinha.

— Mas eu estou indo mesmo. Pastelão de rim, lembra? Tchau, Hagrid.

— Tchau, garotos. E Sirius, boa escolha. Embora não sensata.

— Você me conhece — Black riu.

Olhei de Hagrid para Black, não entendendo o que eles quiseram dizer. Porém, não fiquei mais do que dois segundos preocupada com aquilo. Saí da cabana e tentei andar rapidamente a fim de deixar Black para trás, mas não consegui. Rapidamente ele estava ao meu lado.

— Por que tanta pressa?

Não lhe respondi. Contudo, diminuí meu passo. Mesmo não apreciando a companhia de Sirius Black, eu não também não gostaria de chegar ofegante e transpirando no Salão Principal.

— Está tudo bem com você e seu primo? Vocês conseguiram se acertar?

Continuei muda, olhando apenas para frente.

— James me disse que conversou com você, que foi uma conversa legal. A questão é que ele ficou muito surpreso com o que você fez no trem, por isso demorou a agradecer suas condolências. Sabe como é, não estamos acostumados a sermos defendidos por alguém. E quando você apareceu foi bem diferente. Claro que eu sabia que você não era do tipo injusta. Eu te conheço o bastante para saber que, embora você às vezes demonstre, nunca vai passar por cima do que é realmente certo.

Eu estava tentada em mandá-lo calar a boca, mas continuei a preferir o silêncio e olhar exclusivamente para frente. Talvez Black percebesse que eu não diria nada e parasse de tagarelar.

— Você não vai conversar? — ele perguntou. Segurei minha vontade de rir ao ouvi-lo frustrado.

Por um momento, pensei que eu havia vencido, pois ele finalmente havia se calado. Mas minha esperança não durou muito.

— Sabe que isso é infantil, não sabe? — ele falou depois de um tempo. — Ficar sem conversar, me ignorando. Isso não vai mudar nada do que eu sinto ou penso sobre você.

Fiquei tentada em continuar meu silêncio. No entanto, algo me impeliu a respondê-lo. Talvez eu quisesse mostrar a ele o que era óbvio.

— Você não sente nada por mim, Black — falei, embora não o encarasse.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

— Apenas sabendo.

— Certo...

Olhei-o de esguelha. Black mordia o lábio inferior, sua testa franzida mostrava que ele pensava em algo, analisando. Estávamos quase alcançando as escadas e porta principal do castelo quando ele falou de supetão:

— Você não pode afirmar com tanta certeza.

— O quê?

— Que eu não sinto nada por você.

Rolei os olhos, aborrecida.

— Assim como você não pode negar o que sente.

— E que raios eu sinto? — irritei-me, encarando-o.

— Confusão, em primeiro lugar.

— Estou completamente sã, se quer saber. — Cruzei os braços, parando de andar.

— Se você não sentisse nada por mim, nada mesmo, zero de sentimentos, nem sequer estaríamos conversando. Você me ignoraria por completo.

— Como se você me deixasse em paz!

— Se você me pedisse verdadeiramente, quem sabe? A questão é: você gosta de mim. Não consegue me manter longe. Eu percebi você me encarando esses dias, Ari. Achou que eu houvesse te esquecido?

Senti minhas bochechas esquentando constrangedoramente quando Black sorriu. E quando ele deu um passo um minha direção, meu coração se acelerou e respirar tornou-se difícil. Instintivamente, afastei-me também.

— Vá para o inferno, Sirius Black — disse irritada virando-me para entrar no Salão Principal.

— Talvez eu vá.

Antes que eu desse dois passos, ele segurou-me pelo braço e me puxou.

Honestamente, eu não sabia por que ainda me surpreendia quando Black me beijava de surpresa. Talvez eu tivesse realmente pensado que ele havia se esquecido de mim, como parecera durante as primeiras semanas de aula. Por isso que minha reação inicial foi choque. E para meu total horror, poucos segundos depois, eu correspondia ao beijo.

Permiti que Black me abraçasse, embora eu não retribuísse. Mesmo que eu estivesse beijando-o também, meu corpo se encontrava tenso.

Logo meu ar faltava e eu sentia meu coração prestes a saltar pela boca. Interrompi o beijo, baixando o rosto e sentindo-me zonza.

— Ari, eu... — Arrepiei-me ao ouvir a voz de Black, rouca, em meu ouvido. — Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Mas eu não queria ouvir. A única coisa que eu queria era que minha cabeça parasse de rodar, que minhas pernas me sustentassem por elas mesmas. Eu _precisava_sair dali.

— E-eu preciso ir — falei, a voz rouca. Rapidamente soltei-me de Black e corri.

Desisti de entrar no Salão Principal e fugi para a segurança do meu quarto. Tão logo sentei em minha cama, fechei o cortinado para que tivesse a privacidade necessária. Eu precisava pensar, colocar a cabeça no lugar. Contudo, voltar a pensar naquele beijo, em como Black me abraçava e – pelos deuses! – em como foi ouvir sua voz sussurrada em meu ouvido só fez com que meu coração se acelerasse mais.

Estava quase na hora do jantar quando Louise, pela segunda vez, abriu o cortinado de minha cama.

— Você não vai me contar mesmo o que está acontecendo, Ari? Sinto que vou ter um treco de tanta aflição!

Olhei-a com uma careta. Em seguida, apontei a cama para que se sentasse. Eu precisava contar para alguém tudo o que se passava comigo a fim de organizar minhas ideias. A animação era clara nas feições de minha amiga.

— Acho que estou ficando maluca.

— Como assim?

— Louise, você sempre gostou do Etan, não é?

— Isso tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu com você?

— Sim.

— Então, não — ela deu de ombros. — Eu não gostava do Etan, logo que o vi. Quero dizer, eu o achava simpático e divertido. Além disso, no quinto ano ele se desenvolveu muito bem, se entende o que quero dizer.

— Então você não o odiava?

— Eu não! Por que o odiaria?

— Sei lá... Quem sabe se ele fizesse alguma coisa que você não gostasse?

— Eu ficaria aborrecida. Acho odiar um sentimento muito forte, Ari. Na verdade, tão forte quanto paixão.

— Mas se ele importunasse alguém que você gostasse demais? Um amigo ou parente, talvez. Se desde que você o visse, o Etan fizesse coisas desprezíveis com quem você gosta? Você o odiaria?

— Eu não sei — Louise respondeu devagar, olhando-me de maneira diferente. Então sorriu. Um sorriso enorme. — Ari, você... Você está gostando do Black? Meu Deus, isso é tão legal! Ele vem correndo atrás de você há tanto tempo! É claro que ele te conquistaria!

— Opa, vá com calma, Lou! Eu não disse nada disso.

— Não literalmente. Eu sei ler nas entrelinhas. Se bem que o "Se ele importunasse alguém" foi praticamente literal... Ari, você já foi mais esperta, sabia? — ela falou, rindo.

— Eu não gosto do Black.

— É mesmo? — O tom de voz de Louise era matreiro. — Então, me explique que beijo foi aquele na porta do Salão Principal.

Por um momento, fiquei tentada em negar. Contudo, eu precisava muito de uma opinião, embora algo me dissesse que a opinião de Louise não me agradaria.

— Um beijo não quer dizer muita coisa.

— Verdade. Mas eu vi como ele te abraçou. Do mesmo jeito que o Etan me abraça quando nos beijamos. E você — ela hesitou, estudando minha reação, o sorriso aumentando. — Você, Ari, só faltou se agarrar nele para não cair.

— Foi tão horrível assim? — perguntei, afundando minha cara no travesseiro e querendo me sufocar.

— Foi. Horrivelmente apaixonado.

— Eu não estou apaixonada por ele, Louise. Não _posso_!

— Nota-se, pelo tanto que você discute com ele, Ari.

— A Lily! — retorqui, sentando-me e a assustando com minha empolgação. — A Lily não suporta o Potter, e nem por isso ela gosta dele.

— Ah, mas isso é o que você pensa. Ali tem paixão sim. E não é apenas do lado do Potter.

— Quer saber? Você é uma doida, isso sim.

Levantei-me, saindo do quarto. Louise veio atrás de mim. Seguimos em silêncio até o Salão Principal, que já estava cheio. Evitei olhar para os lados quando entrei e sentei rapidamente.

— Por que tão séria? — Louise indagou, sentando ao meu lado. Seu tom era de riso. Ótimo! Minha amiga estava se divertindo com minha tragédia. — Ou apenas está concentrada em não olhar para a mesa da Gryffindor?

— Vá encher outro, Louise.

— O Black não para de olhar para nós.

— Louise.

— OK, parei. — Ela ficou séria. — Mas o que falei, não importa o que você pense, não são besteiras, Ari. Pense nisso.

Suspirei e olhei para minha amiga.

— Tudo bem, vou pensar. Embora isso não queira dizer que você tenha razão.

Louise sorriu. Eu preocupei-me com o jantar. Era mais fácil ficar encarando as batatas no meu prato do que olhar para cima e verificar se realmente ele estava nos olhando.

Tão logo terminei meu jantar, saí do Salão Principal. Relanceei a mesa da Gryffindor por apenas um segundo; tempo bastante para perceber que Sirius Black ainda estava sentado e concentrado em uma conversa com Potter. Quando cheguei ao salão comunal da Slytherin, procurei uma poltrona perto da janela, onde os outros alunos evitavam.

Eu sabia que não poderia ficar fugindo de Black o tempo todo. Na verdade, eu não queria isso. Fugir não era para mim. Eu era mais corajosa do que isso. Contudo, enfrentar algo que eu não estava preparada me deixava receosa.

Desde que eu entrara em Hogwarts, destratar Black era natural. Ele e Potter faziam da vida de Severus um inferno desde o primeiro dia – na verdade, desde nossa viagem de trem. Para mim, ver meu primo sofrer constrangimentos por causa daqueles dois era um absurdo! Severus já sofrera e sofria muito em casa. Ele não merecia algo assim na escola, também.

Mesmo Louise dizendo que ódio era um sentimento muito forte, eu não conseguia encontrar outra palavra para descrever o que eu sentia por aqueles dois gryffindors. Claro que Potter havia subido em meu conceito depois da conversa que tivemos à beira do lago, além de ele ter salvado a vida de Severus. Ele havia demonstrado maturidade, e como não o tinha provocado mais, eu praticamente o tinha esquecido.

Mas o Black... Ele parecia o mesmo! Uma mostra de arrogante e idiota! Ou eu estava errada? Ele também não tinha feito nada com Severus. Ao menos, não que eu tivesse sabido.

Gemi, aflita com o que estava sentindo. Eu sentia meu coração se acelerar quando me lembrava dos beijos do Black, porém, ele não deixava de ser um idiota pelo simples fato de eu me sentir atraída por ele.

— É isso! — falei comigo mesma. Notei que alguns slytherins me olharam. — O quê? Nunca falaram sozinhos?

— Doida...

Levantei da poltrona e saí do salão comunal. Minha cabeça sempre funcionava melhor quando eu me movimentava. Portanto, decidi andar um pouco, porém não muito longe. Não gostaria de topar com Black neste momento.

Não tinha muitos alunos àquela hora nos corredores, uma vez que estava quase na hora de nos recolhermos às nossas Casas. Havia mais casais de namorados ou amigos que pertenciam a Casas diferentes.

Sem lhes dar muita atenção, continuei caminhando. Agora que eu havia percebido o que eu realmente sentia por Sirius Black, seria fácil agir. Era atração o que eu sentia por ele. Um tipo de magnetismo, que me fazia agir sem pensar quando ele chegava muito perto. Eu já havia lido e ouvido sobre isso. Não era amor, era atração física.

Quase sorri quando consegui perceber tudo isso. Afinal, algo assim era facilmente curado: era só ficar com ele por uma ou duas vezes que tudo se resolveria. Uma vez que eu também sentira atração por Paul, e em duas semanas tudo havia passado para mim, com Black seria igual. E com ele eu não precisaria ficar enrolando como fizera com Paul. Eu não tinha consideração por ele como tinha com Paul.

Dessa vez eu sorri de verdade enquanto dava meia volta no corredor. Mas meu sorriso sumiu assim que eu vi o Potter entrando às pressas em uma sala. Àquela noite eu não era a monitora responsável, porém, pelo jeito e com a feição que ele demonstrava, obviamente Potter estava tramando algo. Apressei-me, chegando até a porta. Antes de abri-la, entretanto, encostei meu ouvido.

— Não se preocupe, ninguém me seguiu. Sou esperto, esqueceu?

Uma garota riu com o que ele dissera. Então era isso. Ele havia ido se encontrar com alguém. E eu teria esquecido essa situação se a garota não tivesse dito:

— Eu sei o quanto você sabe se livrar das coisas, James.

Escancarei a porta, assombrada, sem me preocupar com educação. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu entrar de supetão havia interrompido um beijo

— Lily?

Minha amiga me encarou, assustada.

— Ari! O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu pergunto o mesmo! — Olhei para o Potter, que parecia um pouco embaraçado, muito embora ele continuasse me olhando um pouco desafiador. — Você está saindo com o Potter? Ficou maluca?

— Ari, por favor, não surta! — Lily falou, aproximando-se de mim. — Eu ia te contar, mas...

— Ia? Quando? Quando o filho de vocês nascesse?

— Não exagere!

— E por que eu não exageraria? Você estava aos beijos com o Potter, Lily! O _Potter_! Você o odeia, você o acha um idiota, você...

— Eu o amo!

Meu queixo caiu. Encarei minha amiga, vendo raiva em seus olhos.

— Eu amo James, entendeu? — ela falou, a raiva se suavizando, porém eu nunca havia sentido tanta firmeza em suas palavras. — Eu não disse a você antes, pois eu sabia que você surtaria. Queria preparar o terreno, primeiro.

— Como se isso fosse bastar! Você sabe o quanto eu não o suporto, Lily!

— Mas eu pensei que com a conversa de vocês, isso já tivesse se resolvido.

— Ah, então foi por isso que ele foi conversar comigo? — falei de maneira acusatória, apontando para Potter. — Foi por isso que você veio com aquela conversa fiada, Potter? De que não vai mais poder dizer ao papai que a garota chata e arrogante também é justa? Vejo como você amadureceu...

— O que eu disse foi verdadeiro, Lakerdos, você aceitando ou não.

— Ah, vá para o inferno, Potter. — Encarei Lily. — Você não pode ficar com esse imbecil, Lily. Simplesmente não pode!

— E por quê? Você é minha mãe, por acaso, para me dizer o que posso ou não fazer?

— Sou sua amiga! — falei, ultrajada. — O Potter é um imbecil, você não pode estar gostando dele!

— Mas eu estou. Conviva com isso, Ari.

— Ele te enfeitiçou, não é? O que é, Imperius?

Lily jogou as mãos para cima, como se desistisse.

— Eu não preciso de nada disso, Lakerdos. Por anos, eu sentia algo pela Lily, mas era... como você disse? Ah, sim, eu era imbecil demais para saber que, do jeito que eu agia, só a fazia se afastar. Eu amadureci. Agora, está na hora de _você_crescer, saber que nada se resume a essa escola, ao que fazemos nela, como agimos aqui. O mundo lá fora é diferente. _Está_cruel. Muito cruel. Além disso, você não tem o direito de dizer o que os outros podem ou não fazer. Eu amo a Lily. Ela me ama. Estamos juntos. Fim da história. O que você pensa de mim não faz a menor diferença. Se não quiser aceitar nosso relacionamento, problema seu. Mas se você aceitar... — ele hesitou por apenas dois segundos antes de continuar. — Se você aceitar nosso relacionamento como algo real e verdadeiro, deixar nossas diferenças de lado, eu ficaria feliz.

Olhei para Lily. Desejei que ela dissesse que tudo era mentira, que ela não estava namorando James Potter. No entanto, a firmeza em seu olhar continuava lá, misto a uma enorme vontade de que eu fizesse o que ela queria. Que eu dissesse que meu surto era ridículo, que eu a apoiaria nessa decisão. Porém, eu não conseguia. Vê-la com James Potter era um presságio ruim. Era como se minha resolução de minutos atrás fosse falsa: de que eu não poderia sentir apenas atração por Sirius Black; que eu poderia estar sentindo algo mais. ]

E essa verdade atingiu-me como um balde de água fria.

Sem dizer nada, virei-lhes as costas e saí daquela sala.

* * *

**N/B: Aff, mas a Ari é uma chata! O James está certo: a vida não se resume ao mundinho em torno do umbigo dela. Tomara que ela melhore um pouco daqui por diante, por que né... Espero o próximo. Bjsssssssss**

_N/A: E depois de pouco mais de dois meses, eis um novo capítulo! E, particularmente, concordo com a Pri: tomara que a Ari melhores..rsrs.. Mas ela vai sim... Afinal, por mais cabeça dura que ela seja, ter amigos sensatos às vezes faz com que pensemos melhor!_

_Espero que todos tenham gostado deste capítulo. _

_Beijos e até mais,_

_Lívia._


	17. Apenas Sirius

**Capítulo 16**

**Apenas "Sirius"**

Andei apressadamente pelo corredor, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível à enfermaria. Eu sentia o líquido em minhas costas tornar-se cada vez mais sólido, queimando minha pele. Suspirei entre aliviada e dorida quando passei pela porta da Enfermaria.

— Madame Pomfrey!

A curandeira saiu de um cortinado, fechando-o cuidadosamente atrás de si, e me encarou um pouco irritada.

— Oras, não precisa gritar. Está morrendo, por acaso?

— Não, afinal eu ainda preciso matar o idiota do Crabbe — retruquei com azedume.

Ela indicou-me a cama mais próxima, ao que eu sentei.

— Posso saber o que aconteceu?

— _Isso _aconteceu — retorqui, mostrando minhas costas sujas pela poção.

— Todo esse escândalo por causa de uma poção que saiu errado?

— Você diz isso por não ser suas costas que estão queimando — resmunguei. — Dá para tirar isso logo, por favor?

— Vamos tirar sua camisa primeiro — ela me falou, cerrando as cortinas em volta de minha cama para depois auxiliar-me. Mexer as costas, um milímetro que fosse, fazia a dor aumentar. — Agora, deite-se de bruços.

Em poucos minutos com Madame Pomfrey fazendo seu trabalho, senti a sensação de queimadura diminuir, e então consegui relaxar o corpo. Minha mente, claro, começou a arquitetar o plano para revidar o que Crabbe havia feito.

Eu sabia que ele derramar poção mal-preparada em minhas costas fora proposital. Na noite passada, eu o tinha surpreendido fora do salão comunal após o horário permitido, o que lhe rendera hoje uma detenção com o simpático zelador Filch. Além disso, ele estar lendo um livro sobre Arte das Trevas havia feito sua detenção piorar – fora o extenso sermão do diretor Dumbledore.

Esqueci-me momentaneamente de Crabbe quando senti Madame Pomfrey derramar algo em minhas costas.

— O que é isso? — perguntei desconfiada, embora estivesse gostando da sensação de frescor.

— Um remédio. À base de _Aloe vera, _se você quer mesmo saber — ela emendou, me olhando. Voltei a relaxar na cama. — Logo você poderá se vestir, mas por enquanto permaneça deitada assim. Tenho que atender outro paciente.

— Quem está aqui?

Encarando-me, prestes a fechar o cortinado, Madame Pomfrey disse, seca:

— Cuide de suas costas, senhorita Lakerdos. Eu volto assim que for necessário.

Resmunguei alto. Suspirando, acomodei-me na cama, mas logo estava me contorcendo a fim de verificar como estavam minhas costas. Eu conseguia ver apenas uma pasta esverdeada, nada mais. Se ao fim de tudo eu ficasse com alguma marca, Crabbe se arrependeria de ter nascido.

Desistindo de tentar enxergar como o ferimento estava, tentei voltar a me concentrar no que faria àquele idiota. Contudo, uma conversa cochichada chamou minha atenção. Identifiquei a voz de Clair.

— Ele já está dormindo — a ouvi dizer.

— E você falou com ele? — Meu corpo enrijeceu ao reconhecer a outra voz.

— Não, Sirius — Clair falou, parecendo cansada e triste. — Eu não sei como dizer isso.

— Pode não parecer, mas o Remus é durão, Clair.

— O meu medo não é ele não aguentar o preconceito, mas ele confirmar e desistir de tudo.

Tentei ouvir algo mais, porém, ou eles tinham se calado ou diminuíram ainda mais as vozes.

— Ari? Você está aí?

Eu não sei como consegui fazer isso estando deitada, mas praticamente pulei na cama.

— Black, não ouse entrar aqui! Não estou em condições de ser vista por um garoto! — eu quase gritei. Ouvi o infeliz rir baixo do outro lado.

— Eu imagino. Não entro por respeito a você, embora eu tenha certeza que não será uma visão desagradável.

— Você fala isso porque não está com uma pasta gosmenta em suas costas — repliquei, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem absurdamente.

— Mesmo assim. A gente se vê, Ari.

— Claro — respondi, sarcástica. Então me lembrei de algo. — Black? Black? — chamei novamente, pensando que ele não me ouvira.

— O que foi? Quer me ver?

— Em seus sonhos... — falei baixinho. Mais alto, continuei: — A Clair está aí, não está? Peça para ela vir aqui.

— Isso é uma ordem?

O tom de riso dele me fez semicerrar os olhos, irritada. Ele realmente tinha esse condão.

— Não, Black, é um pedido.

— Não me pareceu ser o tom de um pedido.

— _Por favor? _— retorqui num falsete.

— Não acho que seja assim que se diga, Ari. Vamos, você consegue.

— Black, você tem muita sorte de eu não poder me levantar daqui, caso contrário já teria te dado uns tapas.

Ele riu.

— Sabe, só não lhe respondo com o que me veio à mente, porque, mesmo você não acreditando, eu te respeito. E dizer o que pensei me faria perder vários pontos com você.

— Se você me respeitasse como diz, nem sequer teria pensado nisso, seu grosseiro.

— Eu sinto respeito por você, Ariadne. Não disse que era santo.

— Como se eu fosse acreditar — resmunguei.

Senti todo meu sangue fugir quando ouvi o cortinado se abrindo.

— Sou eu — Clair disse, achando graça da minha reação. Ouvi o risinho que o Black deu.

Apenas movendo os lábios, pedi a ela que dissesse para Black ir embora. Clair ergueu as sobrancelhas, questionando meu motivo, ao que eu movi os lábios como se dissesse "anda logo". Dando de ombros, ela fez o que eu pedi, para em seguida sentar-se em minha cama.

— Então, o que você quer?

Indiquei para fora do cortinado, ao que ela entendeu o que quis dizer. Revirando os olhos, Clair verificou se o Black havia ido mesmo embora.

— O Sirius já foi. O que você quer, Ari?

— O que está acontecendo?

Minha pergunta pareceu pegá-la de surpresa. No entanto, Clair entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Meus pais — falou, sentando-se ao meu lado. A voz dela era um suspiro triste.

— Aconteceu algo a eles?

— Não, não, nada disso. Eles... Eles me mandaram uma carta, semana passada.

— E?

— Eu devo terminar meus estudos nos Estados Unidos.

— Como assim, se estamos no último ano?

Clair não respondeu, porém seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que logo caíam por seu rosto.

— É por culpa de Voldemort? — perguntei depois de um tempo, ao que ela meneou a cabeça negativamente. — Então o que é?

— Remus. — Ela me encarou. — Eles descobriram que ele é um lobisomem.

— Mas... como? Como eles podem ter descoberto?

— É que eu sou uma idiota! — Clair desabafou, irritada consigo mesma. — Eu nunca deixo as cartas de Remus em casa. Pelo menos, não as que ele comenta sobre sua situação. Mas, uma que ele me mandou nas férias ficou esquecida no meu quarto. Minha mãe a encontrou quando foi arrumá-lo.

— E por que, raios, ela estava arrumando seu quarto em pleno outubro? — Clair me encarou; entendi seu olhar. — Certo, pergunta idiota. Desculpe.

Minha amiga suspirou.

— O que eu faço, Ari? Como vou dizer ao Remus que meus pais querem me ver longe dele? Eu... Eu amo Remus.

Eu não sabia como ajudar minha amiga nessa situação, então preferi o silêncio. Mas uma coisa eu devia dizer.

— Você deve dizer a ele, Clair. Não sei como, mas você precisa.

— Eu sei...

— Sinto muito.

Clair me deu um sorriso minguado. Seus olhos então se focaram em minhas costas.

— Está doendo?

— Não. O remédio que Madame Pomfrey passou em mim já está fazendo efeito. Na verdade, está um pouco gelado, mas um gelado gostoso.

Olhei para Clair quando ela não respondeu. Ela parecia concentrada em minhas costas. Eu iria perguntar se havia algo errado, mas ela logo interrompeu seu próprio silêncio.

— Você devia lhe dar uma chance.

— O quê?

— Sirius. — Ela me olhou. — Ele gosta de você, Ari.

— Eu gostaria de não falar sobre pessoas desagradáveis.

— E o que você fez foi injusto.

— Eu não fiz nada a Sirius... Black — emendei, flagrando-me em minha própria gafe. Preferi não olhar o sorriso de Clair.

— Eu não estava me referindo ao Sirius, e sim à Lily e James.

— É uma idiotice, isso sim. Eles juntos, quero dizer.

— E por que você acha isso?

— Ah, Clair, nós sabemos o quão insuportável o Potter é! A Lily vivia dizendo isso.

— Ele mudou. As pessoas amadurecem, Ari, e percebem que há certas coisas na vida que são irrelevantes. Agir feito um moleque é uma delas quando se tem uma guerra iminente.

— Agir feito homem agora não o abona em nada.

— Você irá culpar o James e o Sirius pelo resto da vida sobre as criancices que eles fizeram ao teu primo? Então, por que você não culpa teu primo pelo que ele anda fazendo _agora_?

— Ele não... — interrompi minha defesa a Severus. O olhar de Clair me desafiava, e eu sabia que não ganharia. Severus não tinha defesa, ao menos não através de antigos argumentos. Preferi não encará-la. — É complicado, Clair.

— Eu sei. Ele é seu primo. E Lily é sua amiga. Sua _melhor _amiga. Você deveria apoiá-la, e não rechaçá-la por estar gostando de alguém. Mesmo que você não goste deste alguém.

Eu sabia que Clair tinha razão. Ter sido grosseira com Lily fora uma reação exagerada, no entanto, eu me desesperei quando a vi com o Potter. Eu me via no mesmo caminho, contudo, não conseguia deixar o passado para trás. Estar gostando de Sirius era... Suspirei, frustrada, por não conseguir dizer apenas seu sobrenome. Era como se seu nome estivesse cravado em minha mente. Ele não era Sirius Black ou Black, era apenas Sirius.

Senti Clair levantar-se da cama. Gemi, num misto de raiva e frustração.

— Ari, o que foi? Está doendo?

— Por que você namora o Remus? — perguntei, encarando-a. Percebi que ela estranhou minha pergunta. — Ele é um lobisomem, Clair, e caso vocês se casem, não poderão ter filhos para que eles não corram o risco da maldição. Ele é inteligente, é verdade, e bonito também. Mas ele tem tantos defeitos, passivo demais em minha opinião, e seus pais não gostam dele!

— Ari, aonde você quer chegar? — Clair perguntou enquanto se sentava de novo.

— Como eu posso estar com uma pessoa que eu sempre disse que odiava? Que achava petulante, arrogante, idiota... Que vive pegando no pé do meu primo, que ficou enchendo minha paciência quando eu estava com Paul, me perseguindo...

— O James ficou te perseguindo?

— Claro que não! Não estou falando da Lily e do Potter, Clair.

— Oh... Certo.

— Isso é uma idiotice — falei, desanimando-me. — _Nunca _dará certo. Por mais que você diga que ele goste de mim. Não vai dar certo.

— Como você sabe?

— Simples! — retorqui frustrada. Na verdade, eu estava era em desespero. — Como eu posso ficar com Sirius? Ele é tão... Argh! Nem sei o que dizer! Ele é tudo que eu não quero! Ele é arrogante, e teimoso, e...

— Leal? — Clair me interrompeu.

— Como é? Leal onde? — perguntei descrente.

— Com Remus. E James, e Peter também. Ele é leal à amizade que tem com os três.

— Isso é o mínimo que ele deveria dar à amizade — falei, não querendo concordar com Clair. Mas ela não se intimidou pelas minhas palavras.

— Não se você vier de uma família cheia de preconceitos e preceitos de que o sangue puro é tudo no mundo bruxo. Sirius não é leal a Remus, ao seu segredo, por ser uma obrigação de amigo; é leal porque o Sirius assim o é, por ele gostar, respeitar e admirar o Remus apesar de tudo o que os outros possam pensar ou dizer. E eu o amo também por isso, por ele ser uma pessoa maravilhosa.

— Você ama o Sirius?

— Eu quis dizer o Remus — ela sorriu, percebendo também sua incoerência nas palavras.

Eu respirei fundo, afundando meu rosto no travesseiro.

— Eu não sei o que fazer — falei, a voz abafada. Olhei então para minha amiga. — E Severus me mataria.

— Ele terá que lidar com isso.

— Eu sei o que vocês pensam do Severus, mas ele é minha família. E a felicidade do meu primo também é a minha, Clair.

— Eu sei. E ele tem que entender isso, assim como você de que, se você continuar afastada do Sirius, não vai viver o que está sentindo por ele. E, Ari... É tão bom amar, namorar a pessoa que gostamos — Clair sorriu para mim, como se explicasse uma coisa óbvia e maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo. Eu não duvidava de minha amiga. Mas queria muito.

— Eu não sei o que sinto por Sirius, Clair. Não sei mesmo — falei, mais sincera do que eu realmente imaginava. — E ainda não sei se estou preparada para isso.

— Pelo menos pense no que eu te disse.

— Eu vou pensar. Obrigada, Clair.

Clair sorriu e se levantou. Quando abriu o cortinado, hesitou por alguns segundos, para então me olhar novamente.

— Lembre-se que o primeiro passo você já deu: parou de chamá-lo de Black.

Revirei os olhos quando vi seu enorme sorriso.

Deixei a enfermaria no fim do dia, praticamente à hora do jantar. Meu caminho até o salão principal foi despercebido, uma vez que eu ainda pensava na conversa que tivera com Clair. Em um ponto, minha amiga estava completamente certa: eu não devia ter brigado com Lily. E lhe devia desculpas.

O salão principal já estava cheio, mas não havia sinal dela. Não precisei esperá-la à porta por muito tempo. Ela vinha de mãos dadas com o Potter, juntamente de Clair, Pettigrew e Sirius. Fiz uma careta ao notar que voltar a chamá-lo de Black não seria fácil.

Cruzei os braços e esperei que eles se aproximassem. Lily parou a poucos passos de mim, como o resto.

— Podemos conversar?

— Por quê? — Potter adiantou-se, arrogante. — Você tem algo mais a nos dizer?

— Eu quero conversar com minha amiga, Potter. E gostaria que vocês nos dessem licença — falei sem me alterar. Eu devia isso a Lily.

— Então deixaremos vocês conversarem — Clair interveio. Olhei agradecida para ela.

Somente quando vi que estávamos sozinhas, interrompi o silêncio.

— Você sabe que eu não sou boa em pedir desculpas, não é? — falei, tentando quebrar a dureza do olhar de Lily. Não funcionou muito bem. Suspirei sentindo certo desânimo. Os olhares duros de Lily nunca antes foram direcionados a mim. — Eu fui uma idiota — disse por fim. Pensei que ficaria incomodada em confessar esse pensamento, no entanto me senti mais aliviada. Talvez a semana que fiquei sem conversar com Lily tenha me mostrado o quanto nossa amizade era importante para mim. Mas para dizer o resto que ainda estava em minha mente, preferi não encará-la diretamente. — Você tem todo o direito de viver sua vida com quem você quiser, e eu não tinha o direito de dar aquele chilique. Foi infantilidade e egoísmo. Me desculpe, Lily.

— Por mais que você não se simpatize com James — ela disse, chamando minha atenção —, não entendi toda aquela reação, Ari. Certo que eu pensei que você surtaria, mas não tão exageradamente.

— É que você nunca o suportou, Lily. O que te fez mudar?

— Eu não mudei. Ele mudou.

— Eu não acho que ele tenha mudado tanto assim... Certo que a morte do pai o fez acordar para a vida, o deixou mais amadurecido e...

Lily pareceu um pouco sem graça.

— O que foi?

— Quando estávamos indo embora, ao fim do sexto ano, o James veio conversar comigo. Assim que eu saí da cabine para você conversar com seu primo — ela esclareceu —, o James me chamou. Ele estava no mesmo vagão.

— Posso saber o que vocês conversaram?

— Basicamente, ele me pediu desculpas por ter agido feito idiota todos esses anos. E que iria mostrar que tinha mudado. Que eu merecia que ele mudasse.

— Então ele ter assumido ser idiota foi a primeira vez que você notou que ele "mudou"?

— Não sei, acho que sim — Lily deu de ombros. — E não diga "mudou" tão cética, Ari. Ele está diferente sim.

— É, talvez... — concordei, mas ainda sem muita convicção. Claro que eu havia notado a mudança no jeito de James Potter. Mas, mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo? Para mim, ele ainda continuava a ser um idiota. Bem, talvez não tão idiota assim... — Quando você percebeu? Quero dizer, que você gostava dele?

— Talvez nas visitas que eu fiz a ele, no verão.

— Você o visitou no verão? — perguntei, realmente surpresa.

— Sim. Eu fui ao funeral do pai dele e o James me pediu para que lhe fizesse companhia. Não consegui dizer não e... Bom, depois a gente deu uma volta e conversamos, e ele me fez prometer que o visitaria. E de novo, não consegui dizer não.

— E nessas visitas, vocês... — retorqui, querendo que Lily completasse meu pensamento.

— Em uma dessas visitas, nos beijamos. — Ela sorriu. — Não foi planejado, sabe? Acho que nem ele esperava isso.

— Como se ele nunca tivesse te beijado, não é?

— Foi diferente, Ari — Lily suspirou, o que me deixou frustrada. — Foi calmo, foi quente, foi... Foi maravilhoso. Eu nunca pensei que James pudesse beijar assim. Que _eu _pudesse beijar assim.

— Sabe que, colocando dessa maneira, minha raiva já não tem sentido algum?

Preferi encarar os jardins através de uma janela. Encarar Lily me parecia que eu estava prestes a encarar a mim mesma. Ela riu de minha reação.

— Ari, às vezes o que achamos de alguém é a mais pura verdade. Porém, será que essa pessoa não pode mudar? Não pode amadurecer, se tornar alguém confiável?

Sorri para Lily, embora sem entusiasmo.

— Fico feliz em saber que você o acha confiável, Lily. Mas será que ele merece essa confiança?

— Merece. E não apenas o James merece essa confiança. E você sabe o que quero dizer.

— Ótimo, virei o assunto da conversa — retorqui aborrecida. — Por acaso Clair te contou alguma coisa?

Lily sorriu e deu de ombros. Para ela, isso era um "sim".

— Não precisa se irritar. Só saiba, Ari, que ele também mudou.

A conversa com Lily rendeu mais do que eu esperava. Nosso relacionamento voltou ao normal, no entanto, tal conversa também me fez pensar em algo que eu estava muito relutante: Sirius Black.

Eu ainda não conseguia diagnosticar totalmente o que eu sentia por ele. Sabia que vê-lo andar despreocupado pelos corredores e olhar e sorrir para mim me fazia corar, mas também me deixava irritada. Que o fato de ele insinuar vir em minha direção me deixava nervosa, com vontade de sair correndo ou simplesmente deixar acontecer. No entanto, sempre que minha mente queria me forçar a deixar acontecer, a imagem de Severus aparecia como se me censurasse.

Tentei falar com meu primo nos dias que correram. Mas uma semana havia se passado e ele continuava a fingir que eu não existia. Por isso que, quando acordei no fim de semana, não estava com clima de visitar Hogsmeade.

— Você vai. — A ordem de Louise foi tão firme que eu a olhei espantada. — É o primeiro fim de semana que vamos ao povoado. É o fim de semana do Dia das Bruxas. Vai estar ótimo!

— E você vai me forçar? — perguntei, rindo.

— Se for preciso.

Admirada, vi Louise segurar a varinha despreocupadamente.

— Certo, quem é você e o que fez com minha amiga?

— Digamos que andar com Etan me fez perceber meu real poder de persuasão.

— Eu não vou fazer o que você quer em troca de beijos, Lou.

— Vá para o inferno, Ari — ela retrucou quase indiferente, o que me fez rir. — Ande logo, que eu tenho certeza que o dia será maravilhoso!

Tamanha empolgação de Louise acabou me convencendo, e logo eu estava na carruagem.

Depois que cheguei a Hogsmeade foi fácil me esquecer de Severus. Fui com Louise e Etan até a Dedosdemel religiosamente; na época de Dia das Bruxas os doces eram maravilhosos! Ficamos quase uma hora lá. Louise era louca por doces.

Preferi ficar com ela e Etan àquele tarde, pois me pareceu a melhor opção. Certo que eu estava sobrando, no entanto, entre eles a Lily, Clair, seus respectivos namorados e o que vinha de brinde, Louise e Etan ainda ganhavam.

— Você vai acabar engordando com tantos doces, isso sim — a provoquei, recebendo uma careta como resposta.

— Ah, pode ficar tranqüila, Ariadne. Metade desses doces será dividida comigo — Etan completou.

— Você vai ter que fazer por merecer, se realmente quiser esses doces.

— Ah, mas isso não é problema.

Eles pararam, mas eu continuei andando. Uma coisa era eu sobrar enquanto conversávamos; outra, bem diferente, era ficar ali perto enquanto eles se beijavam.

— Virou especialista em segurar vela?

Oscilei meu passo apenas um pouco, no entanto não parei de andar.

— O que você quer, Black?

— Nada de mais — ele retorquiu, soando indiferente. Olhei-o de esguelha e notei que ele parecia despreocupado com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. — Ou tem alguma lei que nos proíba de conversar?

— Não há lei. Só o bom senso.

— Eu não acho que bom senso tenha algo a ver com isso. E não vejo mal algum em conversarmos.

Olhei-o desconfiada.

— Você não pode conversar com seus amigos?

— James está ocupado com Lily, assim como Remus com Clair. Até Peter tem alguém hoje para se ocupar. Portanto, resolvi me ocupar com você — ele concluiu, sorrindo para mim.

Rolei os olhos, um pouco aborrecida. Falei sarcástica:

— Então hoje é meu dia de sorte.

— Claro que é! Não é todo dia que eu me ocupo em te salvar.

— E de quê você está me salvando?

— Deles — ele respondeu, indicando o casal que estava atrás de nós. Ou melhor, estava, pois quando me virei para olhar, Louise e Etan haviam sumido. Ótimo.

— Eu não preciso que você seja meu herói, Black.

— Às vezes eu penso isso mesmo, com tantos escudos e pedras que você tem em seu poder.

— Isso é o que se espera quando se tem tantos trasgos nos rondando.

Ele riu com meu comentário. Francamente, eu não sabia por que Sirius ainda insistia com tudo isso. Ele não poderia me deixar em paz? Deixar-me sozinha com minhas dúvidas para que elas sumissem assim como as sensações estranhas que eu estava sentindo naquele momento?

— Black, por que... Por que você... — Olhei para trás. Algo me dizia que alguém nos observava, porém não consegui ver ninguém.

— Por que eu o quê? — ele perguntou, chamando minha atenção. Eu continuaria procurando se Sirius não tivesse virado meu rosto para olhá-lo. — Ari, o que foi?

Tirei a mão dele do meu rosto e olhei novamente para trás. Minha nuca pinicava e eu sentia meu coração começar a bater mais forte, como um prenúncio de adrenalina.

— Tem alguma... alguma coisa. — Apertei meus olhos, tentando focalizar melhor qualquer coisa.

— Onde?

— Não sei. Quero dizer... nessa floresta.

— Ari, não há nada aqui. É na floresta de Hogwarts que tem criaturas perigosas, não nesse bosque. O único problema de Hogsmeade é a Casa dos Gritos, esqueceu?

— Olhe direito, Sirius. Preste atenção. Você não está sentindo algo estranho?

— Na verdade, estou sim. Mas acho que é porque você me chamou de Sirius.

Desliguei-me do bosque por completo. Ainda de costas, percebi que não havia soltado a mão dele desde que a havia retirado de meu rosto. Notei também que meu rosto começava a esquentar e meu coração bater mais rápido do que antes quando sua outra mão pousou em minha cintura.

A quem eu queria enganar? Havia algo sim entre nós dois. Eu não sentiria meu corpo formigar à toa; no entanto, eu ainda não conseguia ter certeza de meus reais sentimentos por Sirius.

— Ari...

— Não faça isso — supliquei num murmúrio quando ele me chamou, seus lábios quase tocando minha orelha.

— Por quê? — Sirius perguntou, não sendo mais apenas sua mão em minha cintura, mas sim seu braço.

— Não sei. Só não faça, por favor.

— Por que você não admite, Ari? Admita que sente algo por mim.

— Eu não posso. Eu não sei o que sinto por você, eu...

— Você?

A estranha sensação havia voltado, e agora com mais força, a tal ponto que eu não conseguia ignorá-la. Retirando o braço de Sirius de minha cintura, afastei-me alguns passos dele em direção ao bosque. Havia alguma coisa ali sim, eu sentia. Minha intuição passou para certeza quando vi um vulto movimentar-se sorrateiro.

— Ari...

— Tem alguém ali — falei, minha voz cheia de certeza. — Black, olhe com atenção.

— Ah, não, voltamos ao Black de novo? — ele reclamou.

— Deixe de ser criança e olhe. — Puxei-o para onde eu estava e apontei na direção que havia visto o vulto. — Bem ali.

— Eu não vejo ninguém.

— Olhe direito.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, encarando o bosque.

— Ari, eu não estou vendo coisa alguma.

— Mas _tinha _algo ali. Eu não estou louca e... — Agindo por instinto, como se tivesse ouvido um alerta em minha mente, derrubei Sirius no chão, caindo junto com ele. A confusão em seu rosto durou pouquíssimo tempo, pois logo o choque o atingiu quando um raio de luz vermelho chocou-se com um dos bancos que havia ali perto.

— Comensais da Morte — ele falou com um tom de surpresa em sua voz. Virando-me pude ver do que ele falava: havia uma pessoa perto de nós, apontando-nos a varinha. Antes que outra maldição nos atingisse, alguém surgira em nossa frente, duelando com o comensal. Era Remus.

Rapidamente nos erguemos, ao mesmo tempo em que gritos eram ouvidos.

— São Comensais! É um ataque! — Clair disse, embora não fosse necessário.

— Mas... por quê? — perguntei, minha mente ainda não associando a situação.

— Não interessa, Ari — Clair disse, e com autoridade, completou: —, apenas pegue sua varinha e se defenda!

A ordem de Clair foi o bastante para me despertar. Eu nunca havia visto um ataque de Comensais da Morte antes; eles costumavam agir na surdina da noite, não permitindo ninguém se defender. Além disso, o máximo que eu havia duelado era na escola, onde Magia Negra não era permitida, muito menos matar seu oponente.

Porém, eu não deveria pensar nisso. Na verdade, nem sequer conseguiria, pois quando outro Comensal juntou-se ao que atacara a mim e Sirius, tivemos que ajudar Remus.

Eles eram rápidos e não tinham piedade. Os gritos pelo vilarejo eram ouvidos e eu temia que um desses gritos tivessem sido dados por Louise ou Lily. Será que elas estavam bem?

Percebendo que ali, sem proteção, éramos alvos fáceis, corremos para perto das lojas, onde poderíamos nos defender melhor.

— Cadê a Clair e o Remus? — perguntei um pouco aflita quando apenas eu e Sirius nos escondemos dentro da Dedosdemel.

— Eles estavam bem atrás de mim e...

O casal entrou na loja, interrompendo Sirius.

— Você sabe de Lily, Clair? Ou Louise?

— A Lily está com o James, eu os vi no Três Vassouras. Mas não sei de Louise.

— Eles estão bem, Ari, não se preocupe. — Olhei para Sirius quando ele apertou minha mão, tentando me acalmar. A conversa que tive com Lily, no início da semana, pareceu me pressionar ainda mais. _"Será que essa pessoa não pode mudar? Não pode amadurecer, se tornar alguém confiável?"_. Consegui sorrir, sua confiança também me alcançando.

Sem soltar minha mão, ele virou para conversar com Remus. Olhei para o lado de fora enquanto os escutava.

— Não podemos ficar escondidos aqui, Remus. Temos que fazer algo — ele disse.

— Temos que ver se há alguém aqui na loja que está disposto a ir lá fora. Mas não podemos pressionar ninguém.

— Tem gente chegando — falei, percebendo pessoas correndo pelas ruas, porém correndo para duelar com os Comensais. Reconheci-os de imediato. Era aurores. E tão logo percebi-os, também vi meu irmão. — Arktos!

Soltei a mão de Sirius e corri para fora. Eu não deixaria meu irmão duelar sozinho.

— Ariadne!

O grito de Clair não me fez olhar para trás, contudo chamou a atenção de Arktos, distraindo-o. Isso permitiu que um feitiço atingisse-lhe o braço, cortando-o. Alcancei meu irmão e usei um feitiço escudo quando o comensal lançou-nos outro feitiço.

— Dina, volte para dentro da loja agora! — Arktos ordenou enquanto se restabelecia.

— Não mesmo.

— Droga.

Não ficamos sozinhos por muito tempo. Depois do susto, muitos bruxos adultos que estavam no vilarejo e alunos de Hogwarts que não queria ficar apenas olhando juntaram-se aos aurores, o que começou a ser ruim para os Comensais da Morte.

Eu só consegui notar que Dumbledore havia chegado com Hagrid minutos depois, quando o som de aparatação pode ser ouvido frequentemente. O último comensal que aparatou ainda teve tempo de mandar um recado para o diretor antes de sumir, e como ele estava próximo de mim e de Arktos, pude ouvi-lo:

— O Lorde das Trevas está pronto, Dumbledore. Esse é apenas um recado de que sairemos das sombras.

Depois que ele aparatou, ainda ficamos atentos, não querendo nenhuma surpresa. Aos poucos, porém, a tensão foi diminuindo. Olhei para os lados e vi que Sirius estava ao meu lado.

— Vou procurar por James e Lily — ele falou.

— Louise e Etan! — lembrei-me. Intentei sair dali, mas Arktos segurou-me pelo pulso.

— Dina, preciso conversar com você.

— Ark, eu preciso...

— Agora. — A voz dele, firme, me fez hesitar.

— Tudo bem, Ari, eu procuro seus amigos — Sirius disse, afastando-se rapidamente.

— O que você quer falar comigo?

— Por que você não ficou na loja? Quer morrer, por acaso? — Notei que a firmeza em sua voz era apenas uma tentativa de segurar a raiva que sentia.

— Por que eu deveria ficar lá, sendo que você estava lutando? Eu nunca o deixaria sozinho, Ark! — falei, indignada.

— Eu não preciso de sua ajuda, entendeu? — ele quase gritou, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam por ali.

— Então eu não devo ajudar meu irmão, é isso? — falei, tentando não demonstrar a raiva e tristeza que sentia naquele momento. Não consegui muito. — Achei que fôssemos uma família.

— Dina, eu... — Arktos suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto de maneira cansada. Eu sabia que ele não dissera aquilo por mal, mas mesmo assim me magoara. — Meu dever é te proteger, não o contrário!

— Nosso dever é proteger um ao outro, Arktos. E foi isso que fiz.

— Eu sei, Dina. Me desculpe. Mas é que... Vê-la aqui, brigando contra os Comensais da Morte de Voldemort, me fez lembrar de...daquele dia.

Eu soube de imediato do que ele falava: o dia em que nossos pais foram assassinados.

— Bem, eu não pretendo morrer tão cedo, sabe? — Tentei passar um pouco de animação para tirar a tensão que ele sentia. Ao menos Arktos sorriu um pouco. Mas logo a preocupação voltava ao seu semblante. — O que foi?

Ele pareceu um pouco relutante para me dizer o que se passava em sua mente. Eu conhecia meu irmão; algo o preocupava.

— Arktos, o que...

— Ei, Lakerdos.

Juntos, viramos para a direção da voz, porém era meu irmão quem chamavam.

— Eu tenho que ir, Ari, depois conversamos.

— Depois quando?

— Eu vou até a escola. Agora, é melhor você ir também. Não há nada mais por aqui.

Vi Arktos se afastar em direção a outro auror. Porém, em vez de ir para Hogwarts, fui procurar por meus amigos.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeira semana de ano novo pede capítulo novo! Espero que todos tenham gostado!

Agradeço aos que favoritaram a fic e que ainda a acompanham.

Beijos para todos.

FELIZ 2012!

Até o próximo capítulo com mais beijos. =D

Livinha.


	18. Encarando a verdade

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Encarando a verdade (ou algo assim)**_

Os primeiros que encontrei assim que deixei Arktos foram Louise e Etan. Eles estavam bem, no entanto Louise ainda estava assustada com o que havia acontecido. Assim que me viu, me abraçou.

— Que bom que você está bem, Ari! Quando ouvi aqueles gritos, sabendo que você estava sozinha com o Black...

— Estou bem, Lou, se acalme. Vocês conseguiram se esconder a tempo?

— Sim — Louise respondeu, soltando-se de mim e segurando a mão do namorado. — Estávamos indo ao Três Vassouras. Muitos conseguiram se esconder lá.

— Eu não entendi esse ataque — Etan disse. — Quero dizer, do nada? E tão sem propósito... Eles ficaram...sei lá, vinte minutos?

— Eu também achei estranho.

— Pelo menos os aurores sabiam desse ataque — Louise falou.

— Outra coisa estranha, também — Etan retorquiu. Pelo visto, ele pensava igual a mim.

— Lou, você viu a Lily?

— Sim, ela também estava no Três Vassouras. Acho que ela deve estar vindo, já que Dumbledore nos ordenou voltar para a escola. Além disso, o Potter precisa ir à enfermaria, também.

— O Potter? O que aconteceu a ele?

— Ele não se controlou quando viu os comensais.

— E um o acertou em cheio, fazendo com que batesse a cabeça contra a parede do bar — Etan completou.

— Mas ele está bem, não está?

— Preocupada comigo, Lakerdos? Que tocante.

Olhei para o lado, deparando-me com James Potter sorrindo para mim de maneira arrogante.

— Pelo visto a pancada não foi forte o bastante para consertar esse seu jeito idiota, não é? — retorqui.

— Não comecem, vocês dois — Lily interveio. — Vamos, James. Madame Pomfrey precisa dar uma olhada em você.

— Acho melhor irmos todos — Clair disse.

Assim que começamos a andar na direção das carruagens que nos levariam ao castelo, Sirius prontamente ficou ao meu lado. Não ousei olhá-lo, ainda mais com a tensão que eu sentia somente com essa aproximação.

— Dina! — Olhei para trás e vi Arktos andando rápido em nossa direção. — Espere, vou com vocês. Duncan me mandou tratar esse braço.

— Achei que ele não fosse te liberar para cuidar disso — falei depois que Arktos cumprimentou meus amigos.

— Tinha coisas que ele queria conversar, antes. Nada de mais.

Quando chegamos às carruagens, tivemos que dividir os grupos. Fiquei mais aliviada quando Sirius preferiu ir junto com James e Remus. Louise e Etan foram conosco e ela recostou-se no namorado assim que se sentou; eu e Arktos também não conversávamos. Foi Etan quem quebrou o silêncio depois de um tempo:

— Senhor Lakerdos?

Arktos o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, achando divertido o tratamento de Etan. Segurei-me para não rir também.

— Sim?

— Desculpe incomodar o senhor e ser tão direto, mas... O ataque de hoje. Como vocês chegaram tão rápido?

Meu irmão não sorria mais. Ele me olhou, fazendo uma pergunta muda: o quanto ele poderia contar. Eu meneei afirmativamente.

— Como você se chama? — Arktos perguntou.

— Etan Bornwick, senhor.

— Bem, Etan, não que tenhamos um sensor de ataques de comensais, mas temos algumas informações. O Ministério da Magia não é tão incompetente assim.

— Mas é que vocês chegaram tão rápido que foi estranho.

— Isso eu tenho que concordar com ele, Ark.

Arktos respirou fundo e se ajeitou melhor. Vi Louise também ficar mais atenta.

— Duas coisas nos ajudaram hoje. A primeira é que Dumbledore pediu ao Scrimgeour um reforço extra, uma vez que vocês visitariam o povoado. A segunda é que nós, aurores, estamos trabalhando com um comunicador. Algo bem parecido com o que os trouxas usam, só que não precisam de nenhum tipo de conexão. Na verdade, o usamos para emergência. Duncan, que estava fazendo guarda por aqui, só precisou encostar sua varinha no comunicador para sabermos que havia problemas.

— Legal — Etan falou, admirado.

— Não é? — Arktos sorriu para ele.

— E por que eles atacaram assim tão rápido? — Louise perguntou. — Os Comensais da Morte gostam de fazer alguns estragos e hoje quase não houve feridos.

— Isso eu não sei, Louise. — Arktos ficou taciturno. — Talvez eles não esperassem toda essa proteção, ou simplesmente preferiram algo rápido só para mostrar que estão saindo cada vez mais de seus esconderijos.

— Verdade — Etan falou, o cenho franzido em concentração. — Eu não ouvi falar em nenhum ataque durante o dia, ou em um lugar tão aglomerado antes de hoje.

— E eu temo que, a partir de hoje, será cada vez mais comum esses ataques, Etan.

Olhei Arktos quando ele falou. Se Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte decidissem sair de seu esconderijo, a situação se agravaria muito. Pensei em Severus, no meio disso tudo. Senti muita vontade de contar a Arktos o que eu sabia sobre nosso primo, porém, tal preocupação não teria nenhuma serventia para meu irmão. Mas, ainda assim, guardar esse segredo dele acabava comigo.

Acompanhei Arktos até a Enfermaria quando descemos da carruagem. Tivemos que esperar um pouco para que ele fosse atendido, uma vez que como o corte que havia em seu braço não fora feito por magia negra, poderia esperar um pouco. Três camas a frente, James estava sendo tratado cuidadosamente por Madame Pomfrey sob os olhos atentos de Lily e seus amigos.

— É o filho de Richard, não é? — Arktos perguntou, apontando para James.

— É, sim.

— Os comensais o pegaram?

— Ele não conseguiu se segurar quando os viu, e acabou sendo ferido.

— Foi grave?

— Acho que não. Ele conseguiu até me azucrinar, quando nos vimos.

— Você ainda não se simpatiza com ele, Dina?

— Sabe que eu nem sei mais, Ark? — Olhei para meu irmão e sorri com pouca vontade. — Depois que o pai do James morreu, ele mudou muito. Antes, não passava de um moleque idiota que vivia implicando com Severus. Mas, desde que voltamos a Hogwarts, nunca mais o vi rondando. — E, embora eu não dissesse para Arktos, o fato de James ter salvado a vida de meu primo no fim do sexto ano também lhe rendera muitos pontos.

— Aquele outro é o Black, não? O que está morando na casa de Richard.

— Sim. O que foi? — perguntei quando Arktos suspirou.

— Estou me lembrando de vê-los quando cheguei na casa dos Potter. Havia tanto medo, tristeza no olhar deles, mas... Também havia determinação. Força. Era o James quem consolava a mãe dele, não o contrário. Enquanto isso, o outro garoto dava todas as informações que os aurores precisavam. Os dois pareciam velhos de dezessete anos.

Olhei para James, como se as palavras de Arktos abrissem meus olhos para o óbvio. Madame Pomfrey não estava mais perto da cama, seus cuidados já desnecessários. Lily paparicava o namorado enquanto Remus, Clair, Pettigrew e Sirius deixavam o casal a sós. Como meu irmão dissera, James não parecia mais aquele idiota de antes. Realmente estava mudado; no entanto, a maior prova de seu amadurecimento era a aproximação de Lily. Eu conhecia minha amiga muito bem, e se James Potter não tivesse mudado, ela não estaria ao lado dele, neste momento, daquela maneira.

Inevitavelmente, meus olhos foram para Sirius, minha mente trazendo à tona o que acontecera em Hogsmeade, antes do ataque dos Comensais da Morte. Eu sabia que tudo isso era uma loucura, e não sei por quanto tempo eu me xingaria em pensamento enquanto cogitasse sentir algo por ele. Mas, como eu sabia, tinham coisas que eram óbvias demais. Continuei olhando Sirius, que me olhava de volta, até que ele passou por mim com seus amigos; só voltei minha atenção para Arktos quando ele saiu da Enfermaria. Nem reparara que Madame Pomfrey já finalizava os cuidados com meu irmão.

— Você vai ficar bem, Senhor Lakerdos. Só me deixe colocar um pouco dessa poção no machucado que seu braço ficará novo em folha.

Tão logo Arktos foi liberado, saímos da Enfermaria.

— Eu gostaria de conversar com você, Dina.

— Sobre o quê?

Uma vez que estávamos sozinhos no corredor, meu irmão continuou.

— Eu disse a você que procuraria por algo. Sobre seus pesadelos, quero dizer.

— E o que você achou?

— Não muita coisa definida, ainda. E nada muito agradável.

— Como assim?

— O jeito que você me descreveu os sonhos. Mais parecem visões, entende?

— E isso quer dizer?

— A pessoa que fez tudo aquilo... De alguma maneira, ela quer que você reviva. Como se ela colocasse suas próprias lembranças em sua mente enquanto você dorme.

— Mas isso é possível?

— É raro. Mas não impossível.

— Você sabe quem fez aquilo com nossos pais, Ark? Quem fez aquilo comigo?

— Eu ainda não sei. Talvez eu tenha que fazer o que não estou muito a fim, que é procurar Alexey.

— O namoradinho da Aimèe?

— Namoradinho? — estranhou Arktos.

— Ela tem uma queda por ele.

— Sei. Mas, sim, é ele. Talvez ele tenha algumas respostas.

— Será que ele é confiável?

— Ele ficou muito irritado na época. Além disso, é primo do papai, não acho que esconderá alguma coisa, e também foi ele quem nos salvou.

— Eu o acho um pouco estranho. Só o vi duas vezes, mas a impressão que tenho é que ele demora mais que nós bruxos para envelhecer.

Arktos sorriu com minha observação.

— Talvez ele tenha o Elixir da Vida com ele.

Rolei os olhos.

— Pelo visto a conversa séria acabou, não?

— Sim, acabou. Além disso, eu preciso voltar ao Ministério.

— Tudo bem.

Acompanhei Arktos até o portão que dava acesso a Hogwarts, uma vez que apenas do lado de fora da propriedade ele conseguiria desaparatar.

— Fique tranquila, Dina, vou descobrir o que está acontecendo. E então, daremos um jeito de acabar com tudo isso. Eu prometo.

Por mais que eu quisesse descobrir os motivos de meus estranhos pesadelos, meu coração se apertou com a promessa de Arktos.

— Tome cuidado, está bem? — pedi, abraçando-o.

— Pode ficar tranquila, irmãzinha — ele disse. Então se afastou, sorrindo e piscando um olho para mim. — Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.

Depois que Arktos desaparatou, decidi andar um pouco pelos jardins ao invés de voltar para meu salão comunal. Queria apenas dar uma volta, suavizar um pouco meus pensamentos, tentar tirar toda a pressão que fazia minha cabeça doer.

— Como está seu irmão?

Sorri com ironia. Claro que eu não teria sossego.

— Ele está bem. O corte não foi grave.

— Que bom... Eu não sabia que você duelava tão bem.

Disfarcei o sorriso ao receber aquele elogio.

— É de família — retruquei um pouco arrogante. Ouvi Sirius suspirar ao meu lado, aborrecido. De repente, um pensamento me veio à mente. — Por que você também brigou com eles? Você não precisava estar no fogo cruzado, sabia?

— Nem você.

— Eu sei, mas sua família meio que apoia Voldemort, não?

— Obrigado por me lembrar disso — ele falou aborrecido.

Apenas dei de ombros.

— Você parece preocupada.

Parei de andar e encarei Sirius seriamente.

— Black, o que você quer?

— O que houve com o "Sirius"?

— Black...

— Qual o seu problema, afinal? — Surpreendi-me com a raiva que ele mostrou.

— Meu problema?

— Sim! O que mais eu tenho de fazer, Ariadne, para você saber que eu gosto de você? Gosto de verdade? A tal ponto de ficar aqui feito um idiota, te esperando, insistindo, enquanto você só me retribui com patadas? Eu até deixei seu primo em paz, mesmo ele fazendo questão de me irritar a cada vez que me vê!

Fiquei quieta, sem saber o que dizer. Eu não esperava aquela explosão de raiva, ao menos não naquele momento. Sirius aproveitou o meu silêncio para continuar, um pouco mais calmo.

— Eu sei ser paciente, Ariadne, mas não sou um idiota. E quando eu penso que não há chance alguma, você... Você age daquela maneira em Hogsmeade! O que você quer de mim? O que você _realmente _espera?

Uma parte de mim queria apenas responder àquela pergunta com um sonoro "Nada!" e em seguida sair dali. No entanto, a outra queria muito mais. Queria pedir mais paciência a Sirius enquanto eu colocava minhas ideias no lugar, queria pedir que ele não desistisse! Porém minhas pernas, automáticas, já começavam a me tirar de perto dele.

Sirius foi rápido, segurando-me pelo braço e me virando para encará-lo.

— Você não vai fugir dessa vez, Ariadne. Vamos conversar. Por que você foge tanto? Qual o problema em admitir, de uma vez por todas, que sente algo por mim?

— E o que você quer que eu diga? — retorqui, livrando-me dele com um safanão. — Hein, Sirius, o quê? Desde que entramos nesta escola você vem tratando meu primo da pior maneira possível, sem que ele tenha feito algo a você. E não me olhe assim, pois no começo ele não fez nada! Você e o Potter que bancaram os imbecis. Ele só retrucou! Em nosso terceiro ano foi aquela humilhação com o bicho papão, no quinto, a cena lastimável depois dos N.O.M.s, e no fim do sexto ano, você...

— Eu achei que você já tivesse me perdoado por isso.

— Eu perdoei — retruquei. — Mas eu não sou uma retardada que fica esquecendo as coisas, Sirius. Isso já é pedir demais, não entende?

— Então é isso? Você nunca vai admitir que gosta de mim, simplesmente porque eu fui um idiota com seu primo? Eu mudei, Ariadne! Você não vê? Está na hora de deixarmos essas idiotices para trás e darmos valor ao que realmente importa. Nós!

— Você não se dá conta do quão difícil isso é para mim? Sirius, nós somos tão diferentes!

— Ótimos, nos completamos.

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. É mais complicado.

— Não, Ari, não é nada complicado. A vida é simples. Nossa situação se resolveria facilmente, é só você dizer que sim. É só admitir!

— Mas eu não sei o que admitir, entendeu? — retorqui, afastando-me da tentativa de seu abraço. — Eu simplesmente não sei o que admitir. Eu não sei o que sinto por você, se é que sinto alguma coisa.

— Ari...

— Não, Sirius. Deixe... Só me deixe pensar, está bem?

E sem lhe dar chance de me reter ali, afastei-me de Sirius. Fui o mais rápido que pude para a segurança do meu quarto, onde sabia que ninguém me incomodaria. Dessa vez, eu precisava realmente pensar. Entender o que se passava comigo de verdade e lidar com isso. Eu precisava resolver, de uma vez por todas, a confusão que minha vida se tornara por causa de Sirius.

Porém, por mais que eu pensasse, mais a balança deixava de pender para um lado. Pensar em deixar me levar pelo o que quer que eu sentia por Sirius era bom; pensar em como minha relação pioraria ainda mais com Severus, todos os anos sempre achando Sirius Black um completo imbecil que só servia para constranger meu primo e me irritar, me deixava com as mãos atadas. De um lado era o que eu sabia sentir e achava de tudo aquilo, de outro era apenas a suposição de um sonho.

E no café da manhã, a situação só me pareceu piorar.

Eu estava sozinha na mesa da Slytherin, uma vez que Louise há muito havia levantado para se encontrar com Etan. Vez ou outra eu levantava os olhos das torradas em meu prato; quando não era Severus quem eu via me olhar de uma maneira quase acusatória (embora eu não fizesse ideia de onde vinha toda aquela raiva e acusação depois de quase duas semanas de indiferença gélida), era o olhar de Sirius que eu surpreendia. Às vezes eu tinha a sensação de que ele deixaria seus amigos conversando sozinhos e viria em minha direção. Em outras, ele simplesmente desviava seu olhar.

Eu estava prestes a me levantar da mesa quando uma coruja pousou à minha frente. A princípio pensei ser uma carta de Artkos, mas logo descartei a possibilidade quando percebi que aquela era uma das corujas de Hogwarts. Então, outra possibilidade me veio à mente, embora relutante, pois desde que eu retornara à escola que meu "amigo anônimo" não me escrevia. Sorri quando reconheci a letra e percebi que ele era o autor daquela carta.

_Às vezes, não vale à pena pensar demais. _

_Talvez, se deixar levar pela situação pode ser o primeiro passo para abrir os olhos para a realidade. _

_Já estou cansado desse anonimato. _

_Se estiver disposta, me encontre hoje à noite na "sua sala", depois do toque de recolher. Sei que você consegue fazer isso._

_Te vejo por aí._

Virei a carta, procurando algo mais, intrigada com aquelas poucas palavras. Mas é claro que não havia mais nada. Olhei pelo salão principal, procurando alguém que poderia tê-la escrito; como antes, apenas Severus e Sirius me olhavam. Suspirando, olhei novamente para a carta, lendo pela segunda vez o que meu amigo escrevera.

Eu gostaria de saber quem ele era, perguntar-lhe por que me escreveu no verão anonimamente e por que esperou tanto para me escrever de novo. E, também, o motivo daquelas palavras.

O dia foi terrivelmente longo enquanto eu fazia minhas lições na biblioteca, juntamente de Louise e Etan. Principalmente pela presença de Sirius a três mesas de mim. Lily me convidara para estudar com eles, mas, para mim, a mesa estava lotada demais. Depois do jantar, fiquei em meu salão comunal até não restar dois alunos. Fui ao meu quarto e peguei a capa da invisibilidade que eu escondia em meu malão. Olhei-a um pouco desgostosa; estava muito gasta, logo teria que comprar uma nova. Isso, claro, se Arktos me deixasse pagar por uma nova. Antes de sair, entretanto, meus olhos relancearam a caixinha de música que eu havia recebido de aniversário. Sem pensar duas vezes, coloquei-a no bolso do meu casaco e saí do quarto.

Fui para a sala onde eu sempre ia quando tinha meus pesadelos. Eu sabia que meu amigo anônimo se referira àquela sala. Ah, sim, outra coisa que eu gostaria de perguntar-lhe: como ele sabia dessa sala.

Não foi difícil alcançá-la. Assim que entrei, olhei ao redor, procurando por alguém, mas ele ainda não havia chegado. Colocando a capa na janela, retirei também a caixinha de música e a abri. A melodia suave me fez sorrir. Porém, nem mesmo os movimentos delicados da bailarina faziam minha tensão diminuir.

— Quem é você e por que tanto segredo? — perguntei, embora soubesse que não tinha ninguém na sala além de mim.

— Você deve saber o motivo do segredo, agora que sabe quem eu sou.

Virei-me, assustando-me com a voz de Sirius.

— Você quer me matar do coração? Eu nem ouvi você chegando!

— Desculpe — ele sorriu. — Você não me ouviu chegando, porque eu já estava aqui.

— Eu não te vi.

— Não é só você que tem truques, Ari. — Ele ergueu algo e eu notei que também era uma capa da invisibilidade. E, pelo visto, deveria ser nova, pois continuava tão transparente quanto o ar.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha uma.

— Não tenho. É emprestada.

Olhei dele para a capa de novo, para em seguida encará-lo. A princípio, ver Sirius naquela sala me pareceu ilógico. Então, minha mente começou a ferver. _Ele _era meu amigo anônimo. Só então eu comecei a ligar os pontos. Meu amigo anônimo se mudara de casa, Sirius também; nós nos víramos no Beco Diagonal e ele quis me abraçar para me desejar feliz aniversário, mas eu não deixei, e na carta, meu amigo dissera que quis me parabenizar, porém não conseguiu. E quando houve o ataque aos Potter e eu escrevi aquela carta... E ele não pode me responder. Mas...

— Por quê?

— Por que o quê?

— Por que você me mandou cartas? Me mandou presentes?

— Você realmente quer que eu responda isso, Ari?

— Quero! — Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. — Ah, eu não sei!

Fiquei de costas para ele e novamente meus olhos caíram na caixinha de música. Naquele momento, ela me parecia muito imprópria ali. Fiquei tentada em fechá-la.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com ela, sabe? — disse baixo.

— Mas quando eu a vi, lembrei-me de você na hora. O jeito que você fica quando eu te beijo. Você não é a Ariadne racional demais, cheia de barreiras. É apenas alguém que se deixa levar pela música.

— Está virando poeta? — perguntei, sorrindo, querendo soar irônica.

— Se você não fosse tão cabeça-dura, perceberia que o que eu falo é a verdade. Se você não se prendesse a um passado em vez de viver o presente, com tudo o que ele mostra e dispõe, não precisaria de tantas barreiras, tanta racionalidade. Tanta hipocrisia.

Não tive coragem de encarar Sirius, então continuei de costas para ele. Eu sabia que o que ele dizia era a mais pura verdade. Eu sabia que estava agindo de maneira hipócrita ao deixá-lo me beijar quando eu dizia aos quatro ventos que o odiava, que não me permitia ver que ele havia mudado no último verão depois de tanto testemunhar e ouvir sobre esse amadurecimento. Certo que ele não se tornara um homem de uma hora para outra, mas... Eu também não havia mudado muito. Talvez até menos do que ele.

Suspirei, cansada, com esse autodiagnóstico.

— O que você quer que eu faça? Eu não sei o que fazer. Não agora.

— Você não precisa saber. Só sentir.

— Não, Sirius, por favor. — Tirei sua mão de minha cintura e me afastei. — Agora, não. Eu realmente preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Saber que era você quem me escrevia aquelas cartas é tão...estranho.

— Porque éramos civilizados?

— Talvez.

— Estamos sendo civilizados agora.

Quando Sirius deu um passo em minha direção, eu sabia que precisava sair dali.

— Eu preciso pensar. — Fui até a janela e peguei minhas coisas.

— Foi o que você me disse ontem.

— Acredite em mim. Eu pensar tanto antes de fazer alguma coisa é o melhor para nós dois.

E sem permitir que ele dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa, deixei-o sozinho na sala.

Esperar que o sono chegasse não foi tão torturante quanto o dia seguinte. Louise me questionara logo cedo, perguntando por que eu estava tão pensativa. Depois, foram Lily e Clair, que notaram minha distração na aula de Feitiços, o que provocou a perda de cinco pontos para minha Casa. Elas até me convidaram para estudar com elas, porém eu sabia que, em vez de estudos, eu sofreria um interrogatório. Preferi Louise e Etan mais uma vez. No entanto, minha atenção continuava dispersa. E só piorou quando Lily chegou com o namorado à biblioteca, pois, como não poderia ser o contrário, Sirius estava com eles.

Depois disso, minha atenção foi toda para o espaço. E depois de tanto pensar no dia anterior, a noite passada e hoje (fora os dias anteriores que não foram um total desperdício de tempo e pesagem de prós e contras), eu sabia o que deveria ser feito. Só não sabia como. Ainda.

— Eu preciso pegar um livro de... ahm...

— Magia das Trevas? Que é o que estamos estudando? — retorquiu Louise, soando preocupada.

— Isso. Magia das Trevas. Já volto.

Honestamente, não sei se foi sorte ou coisa de destino que eu tive que passar pela mesa de Sirius para chegar na parte de livros que eu precisava. Não que eu tivesse algo em mente, também, quando olhei para ele até chegar nas estantes ali perto. Também não foi calculado ficar mais tempo que o necessário analisando um livro que eu nem sabia o conteúdo. Porém, eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando fingi não notar que Sirius viera atrás de mim e estava ficando cada vez mais perto.

Virei uma página de maneira quase violenta, fazendo um barulho desnecessário, como se, assim, desse a desculpa que eu precisava para ter algum argumento posteriormente. Eu _precisava _ter um argumento. Afinal, como eu poderia dizer que não ouvira Sirius vir atrás de mim e chegar tão perto que nem mesmo um surdo poderia ignorar sua presença?

— Acho que é isso — falei num murmúrio. Quando me virei, fingi me assustar com a presença dele. De última hora – talvez nos últimos segundos antes de me virar –, ensaiei mentalmente o que falaria para ele. Contudo meu pensamento e minha voz morreram por alguns segundos assim que eu o olhei.

Eu esperava uma feição arrogante, como se o meu teatro fosse óbvio demais e ele soubesse disso. Mas não havia arrogância em seus gestos; ele estava ansioso. Talvez tão ansioso quanto eu.

— Achou algo interessante? — ele perguntou enquanto continuava a se aproximar.

— Talvez.

— E eu deveria me preocupar com o que você acha interessante?

— Talvez — repeti.

Quando ele finalmente se aproximou o bastante para eu saber o que aconteceria, mas também para que eu pudesse sair dali se quisesse, falei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente – mas também que me martelava há dias:

— Isso é loucura e você sabe disso.

— Sem loucuras, a vida seria muito sem graça.

— Ninguém pode saber disso.

— Pode ficar tranquila. Eu sei guardar segredos.

— Ninguém, Sirius. _Ninguém_.

Com um enorme sorriso, ele acenou para mim, para em seguida me beijar. Meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso quando senti seus lábios nos meus. Contudo, no instante seguinte eu já fechava os olhos e minhas mãos subiam vagarosamente para seu rosto enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura. Pela primeira vez eu estava sendo beijada de verdade por Sirius Black. E estava gostando. Eu não sei quanto tempo esse beijo durou. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu não consegui olhar por muito tempo para aqueles olhos azul acinzentados sem iniciar outro.

* * *

_NB: ALELUIA SENHOR! Eu já não agüentava mais essa relutância dela, #prontofalei kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Que Merlin ajude pra que isso nunca mais se repita :P Liv, espero o próximo e juro que não vou mais demorar pra betar. Bjkssssssssssss_

**N/A:**E enfim Ariadne e Sirius desencantaram! Espero que tenham gostado (pelo menos gritando um "Aleluia", como minha beta..kkkk). Honestamente, essa demora também estava me dando ojeriza. Daqui para frente, muita coisa acontecerá (para quem leu "HP e o Encontro das Trevas", já deve ter uma noção). Inspirada como estou, pretendo terminar de escrever logo o capítulo 18.

Agradeço a **Ana **pelo comentário! Ele me motivou mais ainda, querida. Beijo pra você.

Até o próximo, queridos.

Livinha


	19. Uma loucura ou a sabedoria de um tolo?

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Uma loucura ou a sabedoria de um tolo?**_

De todas as teorias que eu havia levantado, ficar às escondidas com Sirius não foi o fim do mundo. Claro que eu ainda considerava isso uma loucura e tinha praticamente certeza que logo tudo estaria acabado. Era questão de tempo até eu entender o que se passava comigo e dar um basta.

No entanto, cada vez que eu me encontrava com Sirius, eu sentia uma grande ansiedade mista a um medo que eu não sabia de onde vinha. Ao menos, não exatamente. Era algo que me deixava sempre tensa, tanto nos últimos minutos antes de encontrá-lo quanto nos primeiros que eu passava com ele. Talvez o fato de estarmos nessa loucura há uma semana fosse o motivo de tanta tensão.

E era essa exata tensão que eu sentia, voando sobre o campo de quadribol, pois, ao mesmo tempo em que Parkinson indicava o fim do treino, eu avistava Sirius encostado nas arquibancadas. Por ser o batedor da Casa dele, logicamente ele conhecia os horários de treinos. Quando finalmente desci para o campo, meu coração já disparava: ansiedade e temor.

— O jogo contra Hufflepuff será no primeiro sábado de dezembro. Quero todos concentrados! — Parkinson falou enquanto caminhávamos para fora do campo.

Retardei meu passo, demorando um pouco mais que os outros a deixá-lo.

— Ariadne? Posso conversar com você?

— Claro, Paul. Algum problema?

— Bem... — Ele olhou em volta e fez uma careta. Olhei na mesma direção e percebi que Sirius parecia confortável demais em nos olhar de longe. — Podemos ir ao vestiário? Não quero ninguém ouvindo.

Hesitei por alguns segundos, mas dei de ombros em seguida.

— Tudo bem.

Paul fechou a porta, cuidadoso, quando entramos. Ele parecia tenso. Ri intimamente, notando a ironia.

— Então... O que você quer conversar?

— Certo...ahm... Como foi seu verão?

Pela minha expressão, ele deve ter notado que aquela conversa para mim era, no mínimo, estranha. Vi as bochechas de Paul corarem.

— Paul...?

— Eu queria ter conversado com você antes. Quero dizer, assim que voltamos de férias. Na verdade, eu queria ter tido essa conversa no verão, uma vez que não foi difícil descobrir onde você morava, pois seu irmão é auror e eu tenho um tio que trabalha no Ministério, então foi só fazer algumas perguntas e pronto: descobri onde era a residência dos Lakerdos.

Eu nunca ouvira Paul falar tão rapidamente. Ele aproximou-se de mim, a passos ágeis, e segurou minhas mãos. Uma vez que eu não esperava por isso, não tive reação imediata, nem mesmo quando ouvi o baque estridente da minha vassoura no chão.

— Foi uma idiotice como terminamos. Bem, eu acho que eu fui um idiota, te pressionando daquela maneira porque o Black te agarrou à força. A gente tinha acabado de começar um namoro, e você não era obrigada a me amar.

— Paul — comecei, percebendo aonde aquela conversa chegaria. E não estava gostando. Tentei livrar-me de suas mãos, mas ele segurou mais forte.

— Eu senti saudade, Ariadne. De verdade. E pensei que... Que tal se a gente tentasse de novo?

— Por que isso agora? — Consegui soltar-me dele. — Paul, a gente não dava certo antes e não daria agora.

— E como você pode ter tanta certeza?

— Eu apenas tenho!

Minha voz saiu mais dura do que eu gostaria, no entanto não me arrependi, embora Paul tenha se mostrado desanimado com minha rejeição.

— Você está saindo com alguém? — ele perguntou um pouco relutante. — Está gostando de alguém?

— Não é isso.

— Então é o quê?

— Não dá, entendeu? Eu não gosto de você e sei que nunca vou gostar. Não do jeito que você quer.

— Nossa... Direto ao ponto, não?

Ele olhou para os próprios pés. Suspirei, frustrada.

— Certo... Ahm... Eu já vou indo.

Quando Paul fechou a porta atrás de si, bufei, soltando o resto da minha frustração. Era só aquilo que me faltava! Olhei para o chão, procurando minha vassoura. Agachei-me para pegá-la quase ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi a porta do vestiário abrir-se novamente. Gemi, um pouco aborrecida, pensando que Paul havia retornado.

— O que... Ah, é você — completei aliviada.

— Esperava outra pessoa?

— Pensei que fosse Paul. — Vi Sirius trancar a porta do vestiário. Minha tensão voltou com força total. Disfarçando-a, continuei, enquanto sentava-me no banco: — Ele acabou de sair daqui.

— Oh, sim, eu ouvi a conversa de vocês. Você foi bem cruel, sabia? Falando daquele jeito, tão direta. Senti até pena do coitado do Johnson.

— Ele vai sobreviver — retorqui, dando de ombros. — E com que direito você ouviu uma conversa que não lhe dizia respeito?

— E quem disse que não me dizia respeito? — Sirius pareceu um pouco surpreso ao me perguntar. Ele também se sentou, de frente para mim; sua perna esquerda estava dobrada, uma vez que ele pusera o pé no banco.

— Ao que eu me lembre, você não era assunto da conversa.

— Ao que _eu _me lembre, fui sim. Sabe — ele sorriu de uma maneira que não gostei —, eu não fazia ideia de que fora o culpado por vocês terem terminado aquele namoro fracassado.

— Deixe de ser arrogante, Sirius — falei com maldade. — Você nunca será motivação para qualquer tipo de coisa.

— Verdade? Não é o que me parece aqui. — Sirius abaixou a perna, uma de cada lado no banco, e se aproximou. Senti minha tensão aumentar. — O que te motiva, então, Ariadne? O que te faz ficar aqui comigo, sozinha nesse vestiário? O que te motivou a me beijar na biblioteca?

— Sabe que eu ainda não sei? — retorqui sincera, mas sem deixar de soltar um pouco de sarcasmo em minha voz. — Talvez eu seja louca, afinal de contas, e deva me internar no Saint Mungus o quanto antes.

— Mas essa sua loucura não se cura no Saint Mungus — ele falou, colocando uma mecha, que escapara de minha trança antes firme, atrás de minha orelha.

— Então você é um especialista nisso?

— Não. No caso da sua loucura, não sou o especialista. Creio que eu esteja mais para doença — ele beijou meu pescoço — e cura — depois foi para meus lábios. Antes que ele aprofundasse o beijo, o empurrei.

— Você é um presunçoso idiota, sabe disso, não?

— Eu não sou. Apenas diagnostico a realidade, Ari.

— Na maneira que ela lhe apraz.

— Vai me culpar por isso? — Sirius retorquiu, dando um meio sorriso.

— Não, não vou.

Peguei minha vassoura e levantei-me do banco.

— Aonde você vai? — Sirius perguntou quando me viu andando em direção à porta. Diverti-me com o tom descrente em sua voz.

— Daqui a pouco será servido o jantar e eu ainda preciso tomar banho.

— E vai me deixar aqui, sozinho?

— Você não precisa ficar aqui sozinho. — Olhei para ele e sorri, notando seu aborrecimento.

— Tem razão. Não vou ficar sozinho.

Em segundos, Sirius retirou a varinha de seu bolso e apontou para minha vassoura; sem dizer feitiço algum, ela voou em sua direção.

— Agora quer me mostrar o quanto você é bom em feitiços não-verbais? — perguntei, cruzando os braços.

— Feitiço Convocatório é fácil.

— Eu não preciso da vassoura agora — retruquei, entendendo o que ele queria.

— Eu sei que não. Mas você vai ter outros treinos, e também terá o jogo contra Hufflepuff antes das férias de Natal. Vai precisar dela nestes momentos.

— Você não se atreveria...

— Quem sabe? — ele disse despreocupado, jogando a vassoura de uma mão para outra, porém sem se livrar da varinha.

— Você é impossível!

— Não, eu sou um presunçoso idiota. É isso que nós fazemos.

Rolei os olhos. Não adiantaria usar magia, pois eu não o pegaria desprevenido. Então, aproximei-me dele e a um metro estiquei o braço, meus gestos claros.

— Eu não vou te devolver — ele riu.

— Isso é o que vamos ver — devolvi, dando um passo em sua direção. Sirius colocou a vassoura atrás de si e deu dois passos para trás. — Deixe de ser criança! Sirius! — irritei-me quando dei outro passo em sua direção, o que acarretou mais dois passos dele para trás.

— Eu posso fazer isso durante um bom tempo, sabe? — ele retorquiu, seu sorriso aumentando gradativo à minha frustração.

— Quer saber? Eu não vou brincar disso — falei, afastando-me em direção à porta. — Depois eu a recupero, de um jeito ou de outro.

— Ari. Ari! — ele me chamou, rindo. — Tudo bem, eu te devolvo.

Eu estava prestes a destrancar a porta. Quando me virei, Sirius estava a dois passos de mim, estendendo minha vassoura. Segurei-lhe o cabo firmemente, achando que ele faria alguma gracinha, mas antes que eu a puxasse para mim, Sirius puxou-a, levando-me junto. Tão logo me choquei com ele, já me enlaçava pela cintura, prendendo-me.

— Achou que eu desistiria tão facilmente? — ele falou, parecendo divertir-se com minha irritação.

— Como você é infantil, Black.

— Não sou infantil. Você que é o tipo que não curte um pouco de diversão. Parece uma velha, cheia de dengos.

— Eu não sou velha! Agora me solte, pois preciso ir tomar banho e jantar.

— Está vendo? Uma velha! Mas eu te solto. Daqui a pouco.

Eu ainda tentei me livrar quando Sirius me beijou, porém minha irritação começou a findar, perdendo o motivo. Depois de alguns segundos, perguntei-me por que ele havia demorado tanto para me beijar.

XXX

— Você está diferente.

Olhei para Louise enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa de meu uniforme.

— Diferente? Como? — perguntei.

— Não sei... Parece — ela franziu o cenho, pensando. — Parece feliz com algo.

Sorri para Louise; em seguida, sentei-me na cama, tratando de colocar as meias e os sapatos.

— Eu _sou _feliz, Lou, ou você nunca percebeu?

— Eu percebo que você é um pouco mal-humorada, talvez uma consequência pelo mimo que seu irmão sempre teve com você. E não me olhe assim, você já confessou isso uma vez. Claro que quando Arktos reafirmou foi mais enfático, também.

— Eu não sou mal-humorada. Só não tolero algumas coisas e me irrito fácil com elas.

— Fale o que quiser, mas que você está diferente, está.

— Você está vendo coisas, isso sim.

— Sei...

— Tchau, Lou! — falei, acenando para ela enquanto saía do quarto.

— Tchau? Como assim, tchau? Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, Ariadne, e será agora!

— E o que você quer que eu diga? — perguntei achando graça. Ela havia corrido para me alcançar enquanto terminava de arrumar o cabelo.

— Por que você está tão propensa a sorrisos. Desde que eu te conheço, nunca a vi acordar alegre. Você não é alguém recomendável às sete horas da manhã.

Rolei os olhos, enfadada.

— E o que você quer que eu diga? — repeti.

— Quem é ele.

— Ele quem? — retorqui.

— Não me trate como idiota.

— Nunca, Lou!

— Já disse que odeio seu sarcasmo?

— Mas não foi você quem disse que ódio é um sentimento muito forte?

— Que seja.

Uma vez que Louise ficou em silêncio, virei meu rosto para olhá-la. Como eu esperava, ela estava pensando. Segui meu caminho, tranquila, porém contando mentalmente, querendo saber quantos segundos ela aguentaria aquele silêncio, além de seu pensamento não levá-la a lugar algum.

— Você fez as pazes com seu primo? — ela perguntou depois de pouco mais de dois minutos.

— Não — falei, chateada. — Severus mal me olha. E, quando o faz, parece que vai lançar uma maldição em mim.

— Vocês nunca ficaram tanto tempo brigados, não é?

— Não.

— Dessa vez não tem volta, Ari?

— Eu não sei, Louise.

Ficamos em silêncio, e uma vez que lembrar-me de Severus mandou meu bom-humor para longe, Louise preferiu deixar suas perguntas para depois. Essa disposição também não lhe foi muito difícil, uma vez que ela fazia dupla com Etan nas aulas, enquanto Lily era quem se sentava comigo.

Quando Lily começou a namorar James Potter, eu pensei que perderia minha dupla nas aulas. Claro que era Severus quem fez dupla comigo durante vários anos, mas depois que ele começou a mudar, era Lily quem me socorria. E uma vez que James não se importava em ficar com Sirius, a situação não chegava a ser um problema. No entanto, tinha apenas um pormenor: a mesa em que ficávamos era a da frente ao dos dois. A coisa boa era que era sempre do meio para trás, pois James e Sirius se recusavam terminantemente a se sentarem muito na frente.

Portanto, não foi surpresa ver um espaço na mesa que Lily deixara sua bolsa. Sorri para minha amiga quando passei por ela e James; vislumbrei Sirius por apenas um segundo, o bastante para ele piscar um olho para mim e sorrir discretamente.

Tão logo me sentei, a Prof.ª McGonagall entrou. Ela esperou que os alunos se acomodassem, o que durou poucos segundos.

— Creio que vocês leram o capítulo 23. — Foi possível ouvir alguns resmungos pela sala. — Pois bem... Quero que copiem o que deixei no quadro. Um complemento sobre os efeitos de uma transfiguração mal feita.

— O Rabicho deve saber. Continua mexendo o nariz como um rato — ouvi Sirius falar atrás de nós, o que me fez sorrir.

— Silêncio — ordenou a professora. A partir de então, só se ouviu rabiscos de penas nos pergaminhos.

Assim que escrevi a primeira frase do quadro, comecei a sentir algo estranho. Era parecido com o que sentira em Hogsmeade, no dia do ataque dos Comensais da Morte. Mas não havia nada que me ameaçasse naquela sala de aula! Tentando ser discreta, olhei ao redor; ninguém sequer me olhava. Depois não foi apenas meu coração que estava acelerado: minha respiração tornou-se ofegante.

— Ari? Você está bem?

Engoli com dificuldade; a sensação que eu tinha era que iria vomitar.

— Está tudo bem, Lily — falei com um pouco de dificuldade.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. Foi só um mal estar.

Forcei-me a respirar fundo. Não ajudou em nada. No entanto, eu não queria chamar atenção; não gostaria que todos notassem que havia algo errado comigo para que ficassem cuidando de minha vida depois. Portanto, transpareci para Lily que estava tudo bem. Voltei a copiar o que estava no quadro, torcendo para que aquela aula terminasse logo.

Poucos minutos antes de se ouvir o sinal indicando o fim da aula, eu já estava bem. No entanto, percebi que minha camiseta, nas costas, estava ensopada de suor.

— Não é melhor você ir ver Madame Pomfrey? — Lily me perguntou quando saímos da sala.

— Não precisa, Lily. Já estou bem.

— Bem, não parecia àquela hora. Achei que você fosse ter um treco.

— Não exagere. Foi só um mal-estar momentâneo. Além disso, não quero falar do que aconteceu, principalmente perto deles. — E com um gesto da cabeça, indiquei Sirius e James atrás de nós.

— Caso te interesse, _eles _também ficaram preocupados.

— Claro — retorqui sarcástica. — Afinal, seu namorado me adora, não é?

— Essa sua intransigência com o James me irrita, sabia?

— Eu faço uma ideia — retorqui, sorrindo.

Vi Lily rolar os olhos, aborrecida, para em seguida olhar para trás e esticar o braço, chamando o namorado.

Na hora do jantar, percebi que talvez tivesse sido melhor ter procurado Madame Pomfrey. Louise estava ao meu lado e falava algo que há algum tempo eu não conseguia entender. Minha mente parecia que estava presa em outra coisa. Ou lugar.

Começou com meu coração disparando, e respirar tornou-se difícil. Porém o mal-estar não durou tempo bastante para que Louise percebesse. Como se meu corpo estivesse anestesiado, eu não conseguia me mexer, porém minha mente estava a mil. Senti-me em um de meus sonhos, andando por um corredor escuro, contudo não procurava por ninguém. A sensação que eu tinha era que eu estava naquele lugar apenas para ser vista, nada mais.

_Logo nos encontraremos, Ariadne._

— Ari?

Olhei para Louise, saindo de meu transe. Não sei se a voz dela foi responsável por isso ou se minha mente estava livre.

— O quê?

Louise olhou-me com os olhos semicerrados. Então sorriu.

— Você estava pensando nele, não é? Por isso está tão felizinha por aí, toda aérea...

— Eu não estava pensando em ninguém, Louise. — Fiquei agradecida pela fixação de Louise sobre eu estar apaixonada por alguém; não queria que ela também percebesse meu mal estar naquele momento.

— Vamos, me diz quem é ele!

— Você é uma chata insistente, sabia?

— Aprendi com você. Mas saiba de uma coisa — ela segurou-me pelo braço, apenas para que eu não deixasse o Salão Principal naquele instante — eu vou te observar. Porque eu sei que está faltando algum ingrediente nesse caldeirão.

— Você não vai achar nada, Lou.

— Isso é o que vamos ver.

Uma vez que eu conhecia Louise, era melhor ficar de olho e procurar ser o mais discreta possível. Porém, naquele instante, ela não era minha principal preocupação. Desde que eu começara a ter pesadelos sobre meus pais, eles aconteciam apenas quando eu dormia. Mas agora eu visitava o mesmo lugar acordada, como se fosse forçada a isso. Pensei em escrever para Arktos, talvez ele soubesse o que se passava comigo. Contudo eu não queria mais essa preocupação sobre meu irmão. Além disso, ele me dissera que tinha uma pista, então eu esperaria.

Mudei de trajeto. A princípio, pensei em ir para meu salão comunal, esperar que desse a hora de iniciar minha ronda como monitora, mas preferi ir à biblioteca. Pesquisar um pouco não seria ruim, e assim eu poderia ajudar Arktos.

Uma das matérias que eu havia dispensado em meu sexto ano era Adivinhação. Eu não era do tipo que acreditava que o futuro já estava escrito e, com algumas folhas de chá ou bola de cristal, ele se mostraria para mim quando quisesse. Mas, neste caso, Adivinhação era o único ramo que eu estava cogitando que poderia me ajudar.

Assim que achei a seção, comecei a olhar a esmo. Dentre _"Folhas de Chá: seus aspectos e funções" _e _"Tudo o que você precisa para prever catástrofes", _um livro me chamou a atenção quando eu já procurava na terceira fileira da estante. _"Sonhos ou Visões? Como diferenciar?"_.Algo que eu sabia sobre meus sonhos era que eles não vinham ao acaso e não eram algo propriamente de mim. Era impossível eu sonhar com meus pais sendo assassinados, uma vez que eu não tinha nem um ano ainda quando tudo aconteceu; não havia lembranças para que pudessem aparecer depois de quinze anos. Além disso, mais recentemente eram os sonhos onde eu caminhava por um corredor de pedras, como aqueles castelos antigos. De onde eu havia tirado um castelo como aquele?

Ainda em frente à estante, abri o livro, procurando por algo útil. A introdução da autora já me fez torcer os lábios, desgostosa.

"_Como saber se você está tendo um sonho comum ou uma visão? Na verdade, não se sabe. Não logo de início. Para que você saiba diferenciar seus sonhos vulgares de visões proféticas, primeiramente tem que aceitar a grande arte da Adivinhação como sendo a mais complexa de todas as artes._

_Uma miríade de informações é necessária para que, ao fim, a interpretação de visões ou sonhos seja o mais correto e perto da verdade possível._

_Meu livro não será a única fonte que você deverá procurar para que consiga entender por que seus sonhos não parecem vir de você, mas de uma fonte mais forte. São necessários anos de estudo._

_Contudo, o mais importante, é necessário ter a mente aberta. Certos tipos de conhecimento só tem serventia quando se deixa o ordinário para trás e percebe que, ao estudar a nobre arte da Adivinhação, tudo o que nos rodeia não passa de uma extensa fonte de conhecimento e auxílio nesse mundo físico para que, ao fim, cheguemos ao apogeu de nosso espírito e mente."_

Folheei, procurando por algo, mas nada que me chamasse a devida atenção. Tudo naquele livro parecia mostrar que meus sonhos – se eu os fundamentasse nele – eram apenas uma evolução de meu espírito, minha energia mágica.

— Uma evolução um tanto macabra, pelo visto — resmunguei, folheando-o um pouco mais. Quando estava prestes a desistir, uma frase chamou minha atenção.

"_Há também as visões impostas. Para que isso aconteça, o bruxo que tem essas visões precisa estar dormindo, pois é apenas neste momento que verdadeiramente descansamos nossa mente – a libertamos. Além disso, o bruxo que vai impor tal visão precisa ter alguma relação com o bruxo imposto, ou então ter algo em seu poder que seja diretamente ligado ao imposto, como um fio de cabelo. Caso o bruxo que impõe a visão tenha ligação consanguínea com o bruxo imposto e, além disso, possua algo ligado ao imposto, a visão poderá ser imposta até mesmo com o imposto acordado. _

_Mas esta é uma área da Adivinhação que poucos conseguem praticar, pois necessita de um alto nível de evolução espiritual e mágico. Somente uma bruxa conseguiu escrever devidamente sobre Visões Impostas, que foi Morgana Le Fay."_

Procurei por algo mais, mas era apenas nestes parágrafos que a autora falava sobre Visão Imposta.

— Ótimo...

Devolvi o livro à estante e comecei a procurar por algo de que ela falara, quem sabe não acharia os escritos de Morgana? No entanto, Madame Pince já começava a expulsar os alunos da biblioteca.

Estava quase alcançando meu salão comunal, quando um aluno, que pelo tamanho só poderia ser do primeiro ano, me chamou para em seguida entregar-me um bilhete.

_Pelo que sei, hoje você tem ronda. _

_Não se assuste se for surpreendida em um corredor escuro._

_S.B._

Sorri, momentamente esquecendo-me de minha frustração com o livro.

Sirius e eu não havíamos combinado nada sobre quando e onde nos encontraríamos, contudo ele tinha o condão de descobrir-me quando eu estava sozinha. Desde que havíamos nos beijado na biblioteca ele me surpreendia, sendo em minhas rondas como monitora ou durante os dias pelos corredores, puxando-me para uma sala vazia. E depois de três semanas de encontros escondidos, eu tinha de admitir: ele parecia um especialista em ser sorrateiro.

Como não poderia ser diferente, meia hora depois de eu ter começado minha ronda, senti-me sendo puxada pela mão para dentro de uma sala. Antes que dissesse alguma coisa, a porta se fechava e lá estava eu entre a parede e meu captor.

— Oi — ele disse enquanto me abraçava pela cintura.

— Olá.

— Como você está?

— Bem — respondi, estranhando o tom preocupado em sua voz. — Por quê?

— Você estava estranha de novo, no jantar. Como aconteceu na aula de Transfiguração.

— Ah, isso... — sorri, mostrando-me relaxada. — Não foi nada. Só algo que eu deva ter comido que não me fez bem.

— E desde quando uma indigestão te deixa tão concentrada no nada?

— Cada um apresenta sintomas diferentes, Sirius.

Ele semicerrou os olhos, desconfiado.

— Não acredito em você — disse.

— E eu não quero falar sobre isso — retorqui.

— E sobre o que você gostaria de falar?

— Quem disse que quero conversar?

Pelo meu sorriso, ele percebeu onde eu queria chegar.

— Se é assim que você prefere, quem sou eu para lhe negar algo que também quero?

Como eu sabia que aconteceria no momento em que Sirius tocou meus lábios, uma enorme tensão se apoderou de mim. E que em poucos segundos se dissipou. Naquele momento, não me parecia loucura alguma estar ali, beijando-o, deixando que ele me abraçasse forte, e retribuir.

Depois de tanto tempo, pensei que minha ansiedade diminuiria, e com ela totalmente perdida, eu poderia dar um basta no que quer que tivéssemos. Mas, a cada dia, ela parecia aumentar. Eu realmente ansiava ver Sirius quando acordava, ansiava por ele me sequestrar durante o dia por alguns minutos, ou se aproveitar de eu estar sozinha e me surpreender. Na verdade, eu fazia de tudo para facilitar-lhe.

Depois de um tempo, ficamos apenas abraçados. Na posição em que eu estava, conseguia ouvir o coração de Sirius diminuir as batidas pouco a pouco. Fiquei aliviada em saber que eu não era a única que sentia o coração acelerar quando nos beijávamos. Vez ou outra ele encostava o nariz em meu pescoço e respirava fundo, como se quisesse sentir o cheiro dos meus cabelos soltos. Eu sempre me encolhia, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar.

Conversávamos de vez em quando. No entanto, eu fugia das conversas. Elas começavam sempre neutras, sem nada em especial, mas em seguida divergiam para um caminho que eu ainda não estava disposta a seguir.

De repente, lembrei-me de algo que queria perguntar-lhe há algum tempo.

— Como você consegue?

Sem soltar-se do abraço, Sirius me olhou, não entendendo minha pergunta.

— Consigo o quê? Te beijar a noite toda? — Encolhi-me ligeiramente quando seus lábios voltaram a tocar meu pescoço. — Fácil, fácil.

— Estou falando de outra coisa.

— Do quê, então? — Ele me olhou quando o empurrei levemente.

— Você parece que usou um feitiço para descobrir todas as vezes que estou sozinha — disse, olhando-o desconfiada.

— Ah, isso. Eu te disse, noutra noite. Tenho meus truques — ele falou, sorrindo. Ergui as sobrancelhas, minha expressão mostrando minha exigência por uma resposta melhor. Ele riu e afastou-me de mim. — Eu não vou te contar.

— E posso saber por quê?

— Porque você é monitora.

Não gostei do riso na voz dele.

— Remus também. E tenho certeza que ele sabe desse seu feitiço.

— Lógico que sabe, afinal ele ajudou a desenvolvê-lo.

Cruzei os braços e o olhei um pouco irritada. Eu não gostava de ser contrariada.

— Depois diz que mudou... Continua o mesmo arrogante mimado, isso sim.

Sirius gargalhou, irritando-me mais.

— E você continua chata, sabia?

— Chata? Eu não sou chata, Sirius Black! Você que é um completo abusado e...

Eu não pude terminar de xingá-lo, pois Sirius já me prendia novamente em seus braços e me beijava. Tentei esmurrá-lo, mas não fui bem sucedida. E, francamente, depois de um tempo, bater nele era a última coisa que se passava por minha cabeça.

— Então vai ser assim? Sempre que eu disser algo que você não goste, vai me beijar?

— Aprendi que só assim você fica quieta.

Abri a boca para retorquir, mas Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas e seu sorriso ficou maior. Presunçoso. Semicerrei os olhos e meneei negativamente, fazendo-o rir.

— Como eu disse, só assim para você parecer como a bailarina.

— Sei...

— Siga a música, Ari — ele disse, acariciando meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, encarando-me. — Só siga a música que vai dar tudo certo.

Eu não consegui responder ao que ele dissera. Seu olhar, tão intenso como nunca havia visto antes, fixou-se no meu de tal maneira que fez meu coração acelerar e a respiração difícil.

— Acho melhor nós irmos — disse.

— Por quê? Não está gostando de ficar aqui comigo?

Na verdade eu estava. E muito. _Esse _era o problema. Como resposta, entretanto, preferi olhar para meu relógio e constatar o que eu já desconfiava.

— Eu devo estar em meu salão comunal daqui a quinze minutos — falei, saindo de seu abraço. Logo ele me puxava de volta. — Sirius...

— É o beijo de despedida — ele disse, dando um meio sorriso.

— Eu tenho que estar nas masmorras em quinze minutos!

— Você já me disse isso.

— Eu não vou te dar um beijo de despedida! — falei, desvencilhando-me. Ri quando ele bufou, frustrado. — Boa noite.

— Você é uma garota muito má, Ariadne Lakerdos! — ele falou, alto demais em minha opinião.

Sorri e acenei a guisa de despedida enquanto o deixava na sala.

* * *

_NB: Parafraseando o Sirius, "Você é uma garota muito má, Lívia Cavalheiro!" Como pode deixar o Sirius sozinho? Como pode fazer a Ari ter essas visões? E, principalmente, como pode terminar o capítulo assim? Eu queria mais, hehehehe. Bks da Pri_

N/A: E depois de tanta turbulência, um capítulo quase em seu total de "love is in the air"..rsrs... Dedico este capítulo à minha beta Priscila Louredo, afinal, ela foi a que mais xingou a Ariadne (e a mim também, vale dizer) devido a esse lenga-lenga desses dois.

Bem... Espero que todos tenham gostado!

E **Ana: **desculpe, querida, mas há certas perguntas que não devem ser respondidas... Espero muito que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijo grande.

Até o próximo, queridos!

Lívia.


	20. Confiança e medo

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**Confiança e Medo**_

Eu me sentia em um labirinto. Cada vez que eu virava em um corredor, sentia ter passado por ele minutos atrás, porém, sempre havia um detalhe diferente, como um quadro ou um aparador encimado por um objeto qualquer. Um _déjà vu _propositalmente modificado em pequenos detalhes. No entanto, a cada virada de corredor, a sensação de que eu alcançava meu destino aumentava juntamente com a a ansiedade.

Quando virei pela terceira vez aquele corredor acarpetado de vermelho – pois eu tinha certeza que já havia passado por ele –, escutei o som de passos abafados. Estaquei, esperando ver uma pessoa passar pela interseção dos corredores, à minha frente. Ao notar que os passos ficavam mais longe, corri, conseguindo ver um pé sumir ao fim do corredor à esquerda. Continuei minha corrida, sempre vislumbrando ou o pé da pessoa que fugia de mim ou uma capa escura.

Estava quase desistindo quando virei um corredor e trombei em algo, caindo no chão. Olhei para cima, mas o rosto da pessoa à minha frente, na qual eu havia trombado, estava escondido pelas sombras. Era um homem alto e magro, cujas roupas faziam me lembrar de séculos passados. Quando ele deu um passo em minha direção, retrocedi instintivamente. Minha reação pareceu diverti-lo.

— Com medo de mim, Ariadne? — Sua voz era suave, porém, havia algo em seu sorriso que fez meu coração acelerar em temor enquanto eu sentia que minhas pernas falhavam e tremiam. Eu não conseguia me levantar. E a proporção do meu medo era algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

— Quem é você? — consegui perguntar. Minha voz saiu com custo, fraca.

— Logo você descobrirá. E, quando isso acontecer, você não escapará. Agora, levante-se.

Como se meu corpo fosse uma marionete à sua mercê, minhas pernas pararam de tremer e eu consegui sustentar-me à frente do homem. Eu sentia uma mistura de confiança e medo. Confiança por meu corpo parecer responder ao meu comando; medo por sentir que havia algo estranho e cruel naquele homem.

Meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca quando ele segurou-me a mão e, suavemente, puxou-me para perto dele. E a cada centímetro que me aproximava, seu rosto começava a ficar nítido. A primeira coisa que vi foram seus olhos roxos.

Sentei-me na cama, assustada. Procurei desesperada por minha varinha embaixo do meu travesseiro; eu necessitava acabar com a escuridão do meu quarto em Hogwarts. Tão logo pensei no feitiço, uma luz forte iluminou o quarto, ajudando me acalmar. Rápida, fechei também as cortinas da minha cama.

Saber que eu me encontrava em Hogwarts e não naquele castelo fez com que meu coração se acalmasse gradativamente, embora minhas mãos e pernas ainda tremessem. Tudo ainda me parecia muito real. O homem em meu sonho era como um dementador, mas em vez de sugar minha felicidade, era todo o meu autocontrole. E eu também sabia que era ele quem me fazia ter os sonhos com meus pais sendo assassinados. De algum modo, eu sabia. Isso me deixava cada vez mais preocupada, uma vez que no sonho eu sentia que minha vontade era anulada, apenas obedecê-lo importava. A parte em mim que relutava que era a fonte de todo aquele medo.

Não consegui dormir mais, pois, novamente, o medo de sonhar era muito forte. Abri o cortinado rapidamente para pegar a caixinha de música que ganhara de Sirius em meu aniversário e que estava ao lado de minha cama, em seguida lancei um feitiço de imperturbabilidade nas cortinas. Eu sabia que aquela música seria a única coisa que me acalmaria. E eu precisava me acalmar para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Os poucos livros que eu havia encontrado na biblioteca não foram nada úteis. Ainda tinha esperança de encontrar algum escrito de Morgana sobre Visões Impostas, afinal, se ela realmente registrara seu feito único, em Hogwarts poderia ter algo.

Suspirei, olhando para a dançarina da caixinha de música. Mais tranquila, comecei a cogitar ir naquele momento até a biblioteca. Talvez conseguisse algo na seção reservada. Da maneira mais silenciosa que consegui, troquei de roupa, peguei minha mochila, minha capa da invisibilidade e saí do quarto. Quando passei pelo salão comunal, olhei para o relógio: ainda faltavam quinze minutos para as cinco horas da manhã!

Com certeza seria um dia longo.

Entrar na seção reservada da biblioteca não foi difícil, pois a porta era trancada apenas com chave – o que me parecia um pouco idiota de se fazer em uma escola de bruxos. Porém, não quis discutir com minha sorte.

Iluminando com minha varinha os livros daquela seção, comecei a vasculhar. Não era fácil, uma vez que havia vários volumes, de muitos temas, e alguns nem eram propriamente livros, mas uma pasta cheia de papéis soltos que eu tinha que abrir para descobrir do que se tratava. Já estava amanhecendo quando descobri alguma coisa.

Não eram bem os escritos de Morgana como eu queria, no entanto era bem mais explicativo do que os livros que eu havia lido antes. Olhei mais um pouco e achei outra coisa interessante. Decidi enfiar tudo em minha bolsa e sair dali, pois se Madame Pince me visse, obviamente não me deixaria ir com esses livros sem uma autorização especial.

Passei toda a manhã ansiosa, querendo logo ler o que eu tinha, mas não consegui um tempo que fosse. Somente quando estava saindo de minha última aula que consegui driblar meus amigos e me esconder na sala de sempre. Contudo, mal abri minha bolsa, outra pessoa entrou. Eu havia me esquecido de selar a sala. E a pessoa era Sirius.

— Achei que não teria tempo para mim, hoje.

— Muitas aulas — eu disse. — E você, não vai para debaixo da árvore com seus amigos, como sempre?

— Preferi vir aqui. Sabe que já está me cansando encontrar escondido com você? — Ele me abraçou e sorriu. — Certo que tem um pouco de excitação enganar todo mundo, mas... Às vezes, eu poderia estar com você e com meus amigos ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim, porque eu e o Potter conseguiríamos conviver tranquilamente, não?

— Você consegue conviver comigo.

— Mas é diferente.

— Por quê?

Abri a boca para responder, mas preferi ficar calada. Não seria boa ideia dizer o que veio à minha mente naquele instante. Sirius insistiu.

— O quê? Diz!

— Acostumei-me a você. É isso.

— Então se acostume ao James — ele retorquiu, sorrindo. Se eu o conhecesse bem, sabia que esse sorriso era porque não acreditava no que eu havia dito.

— Talvez. Se a Lily se casar com ele.

— Portanto, deveria começar agora.

— Eles não vão se casar. — Soltei-me dele e fui até a bolsa, abrindo-a e retirando o livro. — Por que você não vai ficar com seus amigos, hoje? Preciso estudar.

— Foi por isso que você veio aqui? Achei que fosse porque queria se encontrar comigo.

— Presunçoso, você, não? — sorri, olhando-o.

— Só quando posso.

— E quem disse que você pode?

— Você quer mesmo que eu responda isso?

— Como eu disse: presunçoso. Você não vai mudar nunca, Sirius Black?

— Para que mudar, se foi assim que eu consegui fazer você gostar de mim?

Sorri em resposta e meneei a cabeça negativamente. Ele sorriu e retirou o livro de minhas mãos, colocando-o em cima de minha bolsa. Em seguida, abraçou-me.

— Não vai argumentar?

— Não.

Ele pareceu desconfiado a princípio, então sua expressão mudou.

— Você está bem?

— Claro que estou. Se eu não estivesse nos meus melhores dias, já teria te mandado embora.

— Então por que você está me dispensando?

— Já disse, preciso estudar.

— E por que não foi para o seu salão comunal?

— Gosto daqui.

Sirius continuou me olhando, ao que eu fingi não perceber seu olhar perscrutador. Ele parecia querer entender o que me afligia, o que eu tentava lhe ocultar com sorrisos despreocupados. Porém, dividir com ele minhas aflições era um passo em nosso relacionamento que eu ainda não estava preparada para dar, embora desejasse muito. E esse desejo só aumentou quando ele fez um carinho delicado em meu rosto e sorriu.

— Tudo bem. Vou deixar você estudar. Só me dê um minuto.

O minuto se multiplicou, e ele só foi se encontrar com seus amigos vinte minutos depois.

Por mais que meus receios em ter um relacionamento normal com Sirius ainda existissem, havia algo que eu não conseguia lutar contra. Sua presença era tão necessária para mim que eu me sentia muito mais sozinha quando ele me deixava. Como se fosse um vazio que somente ele conseguia preencher.

Deixando meus sentimentos de lado, abri o livro que Sirius colocara em cima de minha bolsa. Se eu quisesse resolver meus problemas, deveria começar a lê-lo neste momento.

Somente na hora do jantar saí da sala. Tomei um banho rápido e segui para o Salão Principal, onde Louise me esperava.

— Você sumiu o resto da tarde! O que você andou fazendo, Ariadne?

— Lendo. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Comigo, não. Mas, e você? Se encontrou com alguém?

— Não.

— Então que marca é essa no seu pescoço?

Estaquei enquanto me servia. Olhei apenas por um segundo para a mesa da Gryffindor, sentindo uma imensa vontade de matar Sirius. Como ele se atrevera a deixar marca no meu pescoço?

— Ah, então você se encontrou com seu namorado secreto — Louise disse, vitoriosa.

— Cale a boca, Louise — resmunguei. Automaticamente, coloquei meu cabelo todo de lado, tapando qualquer marca que pudesse existir.

— Não precisa ficar nervosinha. Não vou dizer a ninguém. E qual foi a direção que você olhou?

— Não te interessa.

— Ari, você é muito chata, sabia?

— Já me disseram isso.

— Desse jeito não fica nem engraçado tirar sarro de você.

— Você não tem que se encontrar com Etan?

— Ele está jantando. Preferimos ficar em nossas próprias mesas.

Murmurei um "Que ótimo" irritado, continuando a me servir.

— Eu vou descobrir quem é seu namorado, cedo ou tarde — Louise disse, parecendo não se importar com minha irritação. — E coloque esse cabelo para trás, antes que ele mergulhe na sua comida. Afinal — ela riu — não tem marca alguma para você ocultar.

— Mas você...

— Enquanto você vem com os ingredientes, querida, eu já enfiei o bezoar goela a baixo.

Minha vontade foi mandar Louise às favas. Porém, eu tinha que admitir: ela usara bem sua inteligência.

— Espertinha — falei, meu humor voltando ao normal. — E caso você não acredite, passei a tarde lendo sim. Nada de encontros secretos.

— Certo... Portanto, isso quer dizer que o encontro secreto será agora à noite. Pedirei para o Etan ser menos cuidadoso, já que hoje ele faz ronda.

Naquela noite, tomei todo o cuidado ao me encontrar com Sirius, receando que Louise estaria me seguindo. Porém, eu não consegui ser uma boa companhia para ele. Estava muito cansada por ter acordado muito cedo.

Uma das coisas que eu gostava quando estava com Sirius era que não precisávamos ficar conversando ou nos beijando o tempo todo. Eu ficava confortável com o silêncio, e ele também. Então, quando o assunto acabava e não tínhamos nada a conversar, eu ficava de costa para ele, encostada em seu peito, enquanto ele me abraçava. Nessa posição, olhávamos pela janela da sala, pensando em tudo e em nada. Não demorou muito para eu começar a dormir em pé.

— Devo ser, então.

— Hã? O que você falou? — perguntei.

Sirius riu e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Você está dormindo em pé, Ariadne. Minha companhia está tão ruim assim?

— Não é isso. Eu acordei muito cedo, hoje.

— Não conseguiu dormir?

— Algo assim. Seria melhor eu ir para meu dormitório.

Sirius não deixou que eu me afastasse dele. Abraçando-me, encostou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Meu corpo respondeu imediatamente, arrepiando-se. Eu me perguntava se ele sabia o efeito que esse simples gesto me causava.

— Quando você vai confiar em mim de verdade?

Mordi o lábio inferior, angustiada. Preferi ficar sem responder a essa pergunta.

Ele beijou meu pescoço, bochecha e então meus lábios, suavemente. Em seguida, me encarou.

— Eu não sou ruim como você sempre achou. E nem alguém injusto, como com certeza seu primo adorava apregoar.

— Severus não pode dizer muito de justiça... Mas por que você está falando isso?

— Para você saber que pode confiar em mim, Ari. Para tudo!

— Eu imagino que sim.

— Você _pode_! — ele disse com firmeza, forçando-me a encará-lo. Sirius retirou a capa da invisibilidade do bolso de seu casaco, a qual sempre trazia quando nos encontrávamos à noite. — Vamos. Vou te levar para seu salão comunal.

Durante o caminho, não dissemos nada. Eu estava mais preocupada em pesar tudo o que acontecera entre nós e o que as palavras dele significavam. E por mais que eu quisesse acreditar verdadeiramente nelas, alguma coisa ainda impedia. Angustiada, eu tentava descobrir o que era, mas nunca encontrava respostas.

XXX

Acordar com o coração querendo sair pela boca já estava virando uma rotina para mim. Durante aquela semana, eu havia sonhado com o castelo do homem de olhos roxos três vezes. E para piorar, Parkinson notara meu abatimento, pois dormir após esses pesadelos era impossível.

— Esteja inteira amanhã, Lakerdos. Caso contrário, teremos que substituí-la no jogo.

— Não vai precisar — falei, deixando o campo o mais rápido que pude.

Minha pressa tinha motivo. Em uma excursão pela seção reservada na noite anterior, eu havia encontrado os escritos de Morgana sobre Visões Impostas. Algo me dizia que eu encontraria muitas respostas naqueles papéis. Além disso, o que eu havia lido anteriormente já me fazia ter certeza que os meus pesadelos eram mesmo as memórias de alguém. Alguém maluco e cruel o bastante para me mostrar a morte de meus pais e fazer todo aquele terror.

Tomei um banho rápido e nem fui jantar. Uma vez que não queria ser incomodada, mandei um bilhete para Sirius, dizendo que hoje eu deveria estudar e dormir cedo por causa do jogo contra Hufflepuff no dia seguinte.

Assim que entrei na sala de sempre, lacrei a porta com um feitiço e comecei minha leitura. O livro, "Morgana Le Fay: vida e magia", não fora escrito pelas mãos da própria bruxa, mas por alguém chamado B. Blake. Porém isso não me importava. O importante eram as informações que aquelas páginas continham. E eram _muitas _páginas.

Não notei a hora passar, uma vez que a concentração era tamanha que eu não conseguia sentir sono – embora tivesse acordado antes das seis horas da manhã. Os escritos de Blake, contando sobre o tipo de magia que Morgana utilizava, parecia surreal. Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que aqueles absurdos eram fantasiados por Blake, e não um relato original. Não conseguia entender como Morgana conseguira ser tão poderosa quanto Merlin, e nem como ela conseguira enfeitiçar toda uma corte durante tanto tempo que o mago não fora capaz de anular-lhes o feitiço. Na verdade, eu custava acreditar que houvera mesmo um Rei Arthur e uma espada mágica chamada Excalibur. Porém, o tal Blake dizia tudo com uma linguagem digna de credibilidade.

Eu apenas consegui ler o que realmente me interessava quando estava no meio do livro. E o que li não foi nada agradável. Naquele livro estava claro como impor visões a alguém tornava tudo influenciável. As memórias que alguém colocava em minha mente através de sonhos deixavam-na cravadas em meu cérebro de tal maneira que eu pensava ter vivido tudo aquilo. Meu corpo estava cansado quando eu corria pelos corredores do castelo negro em sonho, assim como a angústia aumentava a cada morte que eu assistia repetidas vezes. Além de conseguir sentir o perfume que havia no sonho... Como se alguém o espirrasse em mim enquanto eu dormia.

Eu sabia que era tudo coisa da minha mente. E um maluco estava por trás daquilo tudo. Eu deveria escrever para meu irmão, perguntar-lhe se conseguira descobrir algo e contar-lhe o que eu sabia. O que eu estava tendo não eram apenas pesadelos comuns; alguém estava impondo visões e memórias em minha mente.

Continuei a ler o livro, procurando uma maneira de bloquear tais visões. Mas, à medida que eu lia, as letras ficavam embaralhadas, em seguida as palavras perdiam os sentidos...

Vi-me novamente andando pelo castelo de corredores acarpetados. Meu coração rapidamente se acelerou, com medo. Eu já imaginava o que aconteceria, embora sempre houvesse algo diferente. Procurei pelo homem de olhos roxos ou pelo casal que lembrava meus pais. Dessa vez, eu estava ao meio de uma grande sala com uma lareira suntuosa do meu lado direito. Em pouco tempo, senti uma presença atrás de mim. Intentei virar-me, mas alguém segurara meus braços, impedindo. Eu sabia quem era. Ou talvez meu subconsciente já estivesse tão acostumado àquilo tudo que eu sabia que não poderia tratar-se de outra pessoa a não ser _ele. _

— Você não conseguirá me bloquear, Ariadne.

— Veremos — eu disse, demonstrando uma coragem que estava longe de sentir. O homem riu.

— Eu não tenho nada seu. Nem uma mecha de seu cabelo, ou uma roupa que você tenha usado. Eu tenho algo que é mais forte. Algo que nem você poderá pegar de volta.

Eu sabia que, a única coisa que poderia permitir aquele homem de impor-me suas memórias, além de algo que me pertencera, era...

— Sim, minha querida. Sangue. O sangue que corre em minhas veias é o mesmo que corre nas suas. Nossa ligação é forte. E o momento está chegando, Ariadne. E nada nem ninguém me impedirá de tê-la para mim.

Acordei assustada com alguém tocando meu ombro. O grito ficou preso em minha garganta quando vi que era Sirius quem me tocava, não aquele homem odioso.

— Ainda bem que é você — murmurei, sentando-me. Nem tinha percebido que adormecera na sala, o livro aberto ao lado de minha cabeça.

— Você está bem?

— Acho que sim. Tive um pesadelo.

— Percebi. Você parecia apavorada enquanto dormia. Estou tentando te acordar há um tempão, Ari.

— Obrigada por me acordar.

Somente neste momento notei o quão clara estava a sala. Levantei-me, um pouco estabanada.

— Que horas são? O Parkinson vai me matar se eu demorar! Temos jogo, hoje. Você guarda esse livro para mim?

Saí da sala antes que Sirius pudesse dizer coisa alguma. Corri para meu quarto e o mais rápido que pude cheguei ao campo de quadribol. Para meu assombro, o jogo já havia começado.

Demorou quinze minutos para Parkinson me ver, embora eu tenha certeza que ele percebera minha chegada assim que entrei no campo. Ele pediu tempo e desceu com todo o time onde eu estava. Percebi que quem tomara meu lugar era um quintanista que fizera teste no início do ano letivo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Parkinson perguntou.

— Eu vim para o jogo! Desculpe a demora, Parkinson, mas eu tive um problema e...

— Não se preocupe. Powell já tomou seu lugar. E, a partir de hoje, ele será o apanhador da Slytherin.

— O quê? Você não pode me tirar do time desse jeito!

— Eu posso e estou te tirando. Sou o capitão e faço o que bem entender.

— Mas eu sou melhor do que ele!

— Você decaiu muito esse ano, Lakerdos — Crosmwell, um dos artilheiros, disse. — E não queremos um apanhador que se esquece da hora do jogo.

— Vocês precisam voltar ao jogo, Sr. Parkinson. — Madame Hooch havia pousado ao nosso lado. — Decidam logo o que vão fazer e subam. Têm um minuto.

— Você está fora, Lakerdos. Powell, você é o novo apanhador da Slytherin.

E sem esperar minha resposta, o time todo levantou voo. Apenas Paul perdeu dois segundos me olhando, como se pedisse desculpas.

Minha vontade era lançar um feitiço em todos aqueles imbecis, mas limitei-me em dar meia volta e ir para o castelo.

— O que foi? Você não vai jogar?

— Aquele imbecil pensa que pode me tirar do time, mas ele está muito enganado! — falei entre os dentes quando Sirius me abordou à porta do castelo.

— Ariadne, espere!

— Eu não estou bem agora, Sirius. Não vou ser uma companhia boa.

— Mas quem disse que eu só quero ter você ao meu lado quando seu humor cooperar?

— Você não vai gostar de ficar comigo nervosa desse jeito. Eu fico intragável quando irritada.

— Acho que eu aguento o tranco.

— Eu não tenho culpa do que está acontecendo! — quase gritei, ao que Sirius puxou-me para uma sala. — Eu adormeci quando lia aquele livro, só isso! Ele não tem problemas? Custa tanto assim compreender o que acontece comigo?

— E o que está acontecendo com você, Ari?

— Essa droga de pesadelo que me persegue! — falei, sem conseguir me segurar. Sair do time não era o fim do mundo para mim, contudo, a formo como isso acontecera que me irritava tanto. Era incrível como os pesadelos influenciavam tanto meu humor. — Cadê o livro que mandei você guardar? — perguntei, lembrando-me.

— Eu levei para meu dormitório.

— Então vá buscar. Preciso continuar a lê-lo, já que agora vou ter mais tempo graças ao Parkinson.

— Isso é uma ordem?

— Claro que não, deixe de ser bobo — falei, irritada. — Eu falei para você guardá-lo, agora eu quero o livro de volta, só isso.

— Não estou a fim de buscar agora. A torre da Gryffindor é longe, você sabe.

— Mas eu preciso daquele livro!

— Por quê?

— Oras, não te interessa! Só o busque.

— Não estou a fim.

Ele cruzou os braços e apoiou-se na parede, encarando-me, parecendo o Sirius arrogante que eu não suportava.

— Qual o seu problema? É tão difícil assim buscar meu livro?

— O problema, Ariadne, é o jeito que você pede. Eu guardei seu livro sim, mas o fato de você precisar dele e estar estressada com o Parkinson não lhe dá o direito de ser mandona e sem educação comigo. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu não tenho culpa dos seus problemas.

Minha vontade foi mandá-lo às favas e sair daquela sala, embora outra parte de mim quisesse pedir-lhe desculpas. As palavras de Sirius pesaram contra mim. Eu sabia que estava errada, que estava agindo grosseiramente.

Eu gostaria de desabafar, e uma vez que Severus nem olhava para minha cara, eu sentia que iria explodir com tantas dúvidas martelando em minha mente. Esses pesadelos estavam me consumindo.

Sirius ainda me olhava e sua feição não era convidativa. Eu sabia o que ele esperava de mim. No entanto, pedir desculpas nunca foi uma característica minha. Mas eu sabia que devia ser feito. Encostei minha vassoura na parede, dando-me conta apenas naquele momento que ainda a segurava.

— Me desculpe — falei quase num sussurro e sem encará-lo.

— O quê?

Eu o olhei, engolindo meu orgulho.

— Me desculpe. Você não tem culpa dos meus problemas.

Os segundos que ficamos em silêncio me pareceram uma eternidade.

— Espere aqui. Eu já volto.

Sirius deixou aquela sala rapidamente, antes mesmo que eu formulasse qualquer frase. Estranhei sua reação, mas, mesmo assim, continuei na sala. Sozinha, comecei a pensar sobre o que acontecera.

Eu sempre agia de maneira deseducada quando eu estava irritada ou contrariada. Não me orgulhava desse meu jeito, contudo era a única maneira que eu havia encontrado para não ser magoada. Arktos sempre me censurava, assim como Elizabeth, quando eu agia assim. Eu devia reconsiderar essa minha atitude, uma vez que pedir desculpas nunca fora do meu agrado.

Suspirei, olhando pela janela da sala. Meu irmão sempre me dissera que eu era igual ao nosso pai: facilmente irritável, intolerante e orgulhosa. Sempre que ele me falava dessas coisas, eu pensava se havia algo de nossa mãe em mim, ou se eu tivera a sorte de ter todas as características desagradáveis de uma vez. Enquanto olhava pela janela da sala, pensei que, talvez, a característica que eu herdara de meus pais, e que não era de todo ruim, fosse a mania de sempre pensar antes de fazer as coisas, pesar prós e contras.

Ri com esse pensamento. Talvez não fosse tão boa assim em pensar e pesar. Afinal, contra todas as possibilidades, eu estava me encontrando às escondidas com uma pessoa que eu dizia detestar. Eu realmente devia ter surtado.

— Louco — falei comigo mesma —, mas bom.

— Falando sozinha?

Surpreendida, virei-me para olhar Sirius, que estava a dois passos de mim.

— Faço isso de vez em quando. Está aí há muito tempo?

— O suficiente — ele disse, sorrindo.

— Não espalhe por aí, está bem? Ainda não quero ser diagnosticada como louca.

— Ah, mas todos já sabem que completamente sã você não é.

— Engraçadinho. — Notei que ele tinha o livro nas mãos.

— Depois de um pedido de desculpas, tudo fica mais fácil — Sirius falou, dando-me o livro. Peguei o livro de suas mãos e, por algum tempo, fiquei olhando para sua capa. — Agora, você tem que agradecer, sabe? Faz parte de uma boa educação.

Olhei para Sirius e vi que ele sorria; não me censurava. Sem me conter, retribui. As coisas estavam ficando mais fáceis entre nós, eu percebia isso a cada dia.

— Obrigada, Sirius.

— Por que você precisa de um livro sobre visões, se você não está em Adivinhação?

— Achei interessante — respondi enquanto abria o livro e estudava o índice, despreocupada. Como ele ficou muito tempo em silêncio, levantei os olhos para ver se Sirius continuava ali. — O que foi?

— É ruim perceber que você não confia em mim.

— Por que você está dizendo isso?

— Porque você está mentindo. O livro não foi escolhido por ser interessante, assim como você não teve indigestão àquele dia na aula de Transfiguração e no jantar. Ari, o que está acontecendo?

— Eu não sei. Não estou mentindo — falei quando percebi que Sirius diria alguma coisa, não acreditando em mim. — Ainda preciso descobrir.

— Mas o que está acontecendo?

Mais uma vez, a necessidade de conversar com alguém se tornou tão intensa que eu custei refreá-la. Mas minhas angústias sobre o que eu descobrira naquele livro me calavam.

— Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso. Ao menos por enquanto. Você pode respeitar minha decisão?

— Claro.

— Obrigada.

Ergui-me na ponta dos pés e beijei os lábios de Sirius suavemente para em seguida deixar a sala. Mas ele não permitiu.

— Aonde você vai?

— Para o meu dormitório, eu acho.

— Por que você não fica aqui, comigo?

Olhei para Sirius alguns segundos, tentando entender sua feição. Tentando entender, também, aquela situação.

— Isso não é normal — falei, suspirando em seguida.

— O que não é normal?

— Você querer tanto minha companhia.

— Eu gosto dela. E de você também.

— Isso é meio óbvio, caso contrário nem estaríamos na mesma sala.

— Então?

— Eu sempre fui sem educação com você, nunca conversamos decentemente, mas, mesmo assim... Mesmo assim, você está aqui.

— _Nós _estamos aqui.

— Você foi bem insistente.

— Ainda bem, não acha?

— Na verdade, não sei — respondi-lhe, sorrindo. — Se quer saber, eu acho tudo isso muito estranho. E não te entendo por querer minha companhia depois de tudo.

— Foram muitos beijos roubados, e eu acabei me acostumando. — Ele deu de ombros. — E eu também gosto de um bom desafio.

— Então eu sou um desafio? — perguntei, sentindo minha irritação voltar.

— Claro que é! Um desafio que vale à pena. Um desafio que eu quero muito vencer.

— Você fez alguma aposta sobre mim, Sirius?

— Digamos que sim.

— Idiota. — Tentei sair da sala, mas ele me segurou, forçando-me a encará-lo. — Tire esse sorriso idiota da sua cara, Black!

— Eu apostei, sim — ele falou, não se afetando com minha tentativa tosca em me livrar de seu abraço. — Apostei comigo mesmo que não me deixaria influenciar. Que não permitiria que o que eu sinto se transformasse.

Parei de me debater. Novamente, seu olhar estava intenso, dizendo muito mais do que suas palavras.

— Eu gosto de você, Ari. Não sei quando aconteceu, ou como começou. Eu só sei que quero te proteger, ficar com você. Tornar sua vida um pouco mais feliz.

Senti uma grande angústia às suas palavras. Também me senti cheia de felicidade que, porém, não parecia me pertencer. Por muitas vezes eu queria deixar me levar, ter um relacionamento decente com Sirius. Contudo, sempre que essa decisão ameaçava tornar-se concreta, algo me impedia. Eu sentia vontade de dizer que também gostava dele, apreciava sua companhia de tal maneira que gostaria de ficar com ele o maior tempo possível. Mas sempre que eu tentava, lá estava a sensação de desmerecimento e covardia.

Portanto, fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer naquele momento. Ergui-me na ponta dos pés e o beijei, demonstrando tudo que eu não conseguia falar-lhe.

* * *

_N/B: Eu tenho um conselho para a Ariadne: toma maracujá na veia antes de dormir, querida! E dê muitos beijos no Sirius, também. Isso vai ajudar você a se acalmar e a dormir melhor. EU AGARANTIO! Livinha, meu amor, dê uma trégua para essa criatura, please! KKKKKKKKK Bjssssssssssss_

N/A: Tô com a Pri e não abro mão! Hehehehe... Muitos beijos no Sirius ajuda em muito, com certeza... Quanto à trégua...bem, a fic é classificada como drama (e só digo isso para os que não sabem).

Após este capítulo, a situação começa a ficar diferente. E apesar do drama, espero que gostem, pois não me esquecerei do romance.

Um beijo especial para as queridas **Ana **(obrigada, querida!), **Renata **(calma! Demoro um pouquinho, mas posto sim! Hihi), **Kelly **(que bom ter você de volta! E a ponto de termos nossas conversas via MSN que sempre me inspiram..hihihi) e **Eduarda **(que adoro ver me cobrar pelo twitter..hehe).

Até mais,

Lívia.


	21. Abandonada

_**.  
**_

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Abandonada**_

Fazer a ronda noturna estava sendo um sacrifício, pois o silêncio era um forte sonífero.

Quando Parkinson me expulsou do time de Quadribol, há um mês, eu pensei que teria mais tempo, estudar o livro de Blake sobre Morgana, e até mesmo saber mais sobre o que acontecia comigo. Contudo, os pesadelos se tornaram mais frequentes. Era comum eu acordar quase todos os dias antes das cinco horas da manhã, assim como dormir quando me encontrava à noite com Sirius. Minhas olheiras estavam ficando mais fortes, o que o deixou preocupado e insistente para saber o que estava acontecendo. Lily, Clair e Louise também me enchiam de perguntas sobre meu abatimento. Até mesmo Severus parecia preocupado – embora raramente eu o visse me olhando.

Dez dias antes, eu escrevera para Arktos contando o que tinha descoberto sobre as Visões Impostas. Eu sabia que ele estava muito ocupado com Voldemort, que estava cada vez mais aterrorizante. No _Profeta Diário _saía sempre uma notícia sobre os ataques dos Comensais da Morte. Porém eu também sabia que ele não interromperia a pesquisa que prometera fazer, e até perguntei se ele conseguira conversar com nosso primo Alexey, o qual nos salvara quando nossos pais foram assassinados. Mas, como não havia recebido resposta de meu irmão, eu continuava a ler, a procurar, a tentar entender o que aquele homem de olhos roxos queria tanto comigo.

E talvez eu descobrisse, pois, de uma hora para outra, o corredor de Hogwarts mudou totalmente para paredes acinzentadas com quadros e chão acarpetado. Eu estava no castelo que sempre visitava em meus sonhos. Estaquei no corredor, olhando para trás, mas não havia mais nada de Hogwarts.

— Você fez algo muito errado, Ariadne. E irá ser punida por isso.

A voz baixa fez meu sangue gelar. Sonhar com esse homem era uma coisa; tê-lo em minha mente quando acordada era aterrorizante. Pelo visto, eu não tinha controle algum sobre essas visões.

Eu sentia que ele estava atrás de mim, e até sentiria seu toque se ele quisesse. Com a coragem que eu estava longe de sentir – como sempre acontecia –, virei para olhá-lo. Ele não estava sozinho. Senti que meu coração sairia do peito tamanho meu desespero, e não consegui conter o grito de terror.

— Ariadne!

No momento em que Sirius me chamou e tocou meu ombro, toda aquela cena se desfez. Sem nem pensar, o abracei com desespero. Eu estava novamente em Hogwarts, mas a imagem do homem de olhos roxos ladeado pelos meus pais mortos ainda estava muito viva em minha mente. Agradeci aos deuses ao sentir os braços de Sirius ao meu redor, a voz dele em meu ouvido dizendo para me acalmar, que eu estava bem, estava segura. Nem percebi que chorava.

Ele ficou me segurando, sem perguntar nada, por bons minutos, até que eu me acalmasse.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntei com a voz fraca.

— O que sempre faço quando você está de ronda. Vim ficar com você. Mas vamos sair daqui, seu grito pode ter chamado a atenção de alguém.

Sirius tentou andar com o braço sobre meu ombro, como se ainda quisesse me abraçar ou proteger, mas eu preferi segurar-lhe apenas a mão. Havia sido um erro correr para ele como se meu mundo dependesse disso. Bem, de certa maneira dependia, pois senti-lo me abraçando fez toda a sensação de morte desaparecer. Eu não conseguia mais negar que Sirius era importante para mim de uma maneira que ninguém jamais fora. Porém, sempre que eu pensava isso, algo insistia em martelar em minha mente que nós nunca daríamos certo, que havia uma barreira desconhecida que nos impediria de seguir juntos – ou simplesmente _me _impediria. E por mais que eu pensasse sobre o que me impedia de deixar-me levar, nunca conseguia chegar a lugar algum. Então, eu achava que seria melhor não demonstrar tanta dependência desses sentimentos.

Percebi que ele me levava para a sala do terceiro andar que eu sempre me escondia. No entanto, eu não estava preparada para mais perguntas sobre a minha sanidade.

— Acho melhor eu voltar para meu salão comunal — disse enquanto parava de andar. Sirius segurou minha mão mais forte e não deixou que eu fosse embora. Suspirei. — Sirius...

— Você precisa se acalmar, primeiro.

— Eu estou calma.

— Então, por que sinto sua mão tremendo?

— Eu prefiro não falar disso agora.

Ele parou de andar, embora não soltasse minha mão, e me encarou.

— Quando você quer falar? Quando tiver enlouquecido com o que quer que esteja acontecendo? Ari, pelo amor de Deus! Aquele seu grito foi... Eu nem sei como descrever. Ouvi você gritando antes de virar o corredor e achei que alguém estivesse te torturando, ou pior! — Como eu não disse nada, ele continuou. — O que aconteceu com você tem a ver com o fato de você não conseguir dormir? Os pesadelos?

— Sim — confessei. Sirius não era idiota. Eu sabia que ele havia perguntado apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas óbvias. E eu também não queria iniciar uma discussão. Seria idiotice de minha parte, uma vez que ele presenciou meu grito de terror minutos atrás. Além, claro, da crise de choro em seus braços. Dizer a ele que eu estava bem e que o acontecido não era importante era o mesmo que dizer que hipogrifos não voavam.

— Você já descobriu alguma coisa sobre o que está acontecendo?

Hesitante, olhei para nossas mãos juntas. Sirius não me forçaria a ficar com ele e responder suas perguntas. Mas eu precisava desabafar! Então, contei o que eu podia, tanto para eu me sentir mais tranquila, tanto para ele parar de fazer perguntas.

— Descobri um pouco.

— E o que você descobriu?

— Ao que parece, alguém está impondo suas memórias para mim. Eu vejo o que a pessoa quer, entende?

— Como um legilimente?

— Mais ou menos. Não são meus sentimentos ou memórias, é de outra pessoa.

— E como são esses pensamentos?

— Basicamente? — perguntei num suspiro. — Mortes. A dos meus pais, principalmente.

— Mas por que essa pessoa faz isso?

— Isso eu ainda não sei.

— Tem como bloquear esses pensamentos como se bloqueia um legilimente?

— Estou tentando encontrar uma maneira, mas até agora não vi nada.

— Que tal oclumência?

Olhei surpresa para Sirius. Sua ideia me parecia absurda de tão prática, mas talvez ele estivesse certo.

— Não é uma ideia ruim. — Sorri. — Obrigada.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Você precisa de ajuda nessas pesquisas?

— Não, Sirius. Meu irmão também está pesquisando. E para ajudá-lo, até mandei uma carta contando sobre as coisas que descobri.

— E o que ele disse?

— Ainda não respondeu.

— Talvez ele não tenha descoberto nada de importante.

— Ou o que descobriu é tão ruim que ele não quer me dizer por carta. —Estremeci de medo diante desta possibilidade. Sirius abraçou-me novamente, querendo me consolar; mais uma vez, a sensação ruim começou a sumir de mim. Suspirei, aliviada. Eu poderia acostumar-me a isso.

A carta de Arktos chegou no dia seguinte, ao café da manhã. Aproveitei que aquele domingo amanhecera gelado pela neve que caíra durante a madrugada e fui para os jardins, embaixo do carvalho que havia perto do lago. Poucos alunos estavam do lado de fora do castelo, o que foi bom. O que meu irmão escrevera não era o que eu esperava.

_Mon agaphmenos Dina,_

_Não se preocupe muito com esses sonhos, por enquanto. Guarde suas anotações com você e, assim que vier para o Natal, conversaremos. _

_Sim, falei com Alexey, o que foi bem esclarecedor, embora ele continue com aquele ar irritante de quem só ajuda por ser obrigado (acho que ele, na verdade, gosta da gente, mas não admite). _

_Nos vemos daqui duas semanas._

_Agapi,_

_Arktos._

Olhei para a carta com mau humor. Eu queria que Arktos tivesse sido mais claro, que já me dissesse o que descobriu.

— Do seu irmão?

— Sim.

— O que ele diz? Descobriu algo? — Sirius ficou ao meu lado tentando ler a carta que eu ainda tinha aberta em minhas mãos.

— Parece que sim. Ele só diz que conversaremos no Natal — falei, guardando a carta no bolso do casaco.

— Duas semanas passam rápido, você vai ver.

— Acho que sim... O que você está fazendo? — perguntei enquanto empurrava Sirius.

— Tentando te beijar?

— Aqui no meio dos jardins? Alguém vai nos ver!

— Não tem ninguém aqui, Ari. — Sirius me puxou e me colocou contra a árvore, prendendo-me.

— Sirius, nós combinamos manter isso em segredo.

— A árvore nos protegerá de olhos curiosos — ele disse, beijando minha bochecha.

— Até que algum casal tenha a mesma ideia.

— Não posso condená-los.

— Isso é maluquice...

— Bom, eu estou maluco. E você?

Não pude responder a pergunta de Sirius. Na verdade, nem quis, pois logo ele me beijava e toda a minha resistência e razão desapareciam. Por apenas neste instante, eu coloquei meus problemas de lado... Esperar duas semanas para conversar com Arktos não me parecia um absurdo, agora.

Mandando a precaução às favas, abracei Sirius pelo pescoço, deixando que ele ditasse o ritmo daquele beijo. Ri quando soltou um muxoxo e, segurando-me pela cintura, me colocou em cima de uma raiz, o que nos deixou quase no mesmo nível. Às vezes, eu achava cômica nossa diferença de altura, o que parecia aborrecê-lo em alguns momentos.

Além do ritmo, Sirius também ditava a intensidade do beijo, a qual estava aumentando. E foi impossível conter um gemido quando ele apertou-me em seus braços. Minha vontade era sair daquele lugar imediatamente... Ir para um lugar mais privado.

Porém ele interrompeu o beijo.

— Que foi? — perguntei com a voz engrolada.

— Acho que escutei alguém.

Escorreguei de cima da raiz e quase caí, fazendo Sirius rir.

— Quem?

— Deixe-me ver. Ah, só o James e a Lily.

— O quê? — segurei-me para não gritar apavorada, enquanto Sirius parecia calmo demais. — Eles não podem nos ver aqui. Muito menos a Lily.

— Por quê?

— Depois do que falei para ela sobre o Potter? Nem pensar! Ela me jogaria na cara, e não estou a fim, obrigada.

— Se contássemos, tudo ficaria mais fácil, Ari.

— Sirius, não! — Segurei-o pelo braço, puxando-o novamente para trás do carvalho.

— Eu não entendo você querer esconder isso dos nossos amigos.

— O Potter não é meu amigo.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. E, Ari, nós estamos juntos há dois meses! Por quanto tempo mais você acha que continuaremos anônimos?

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar.

Eu queria parar de me esconder com Sirius e de fingir uma indiferença que eu estava longe de sentir quando estávamos em público, e não entendia o medo que me enchia sempre que essa decisão estava definida. Severus não era mais desculpa, e na verdade nem me importava mais com o que ele iria pensar depois de tanto tempo agindo friamente comigo apesar de eu estar com problemas e ele saber muito bem disso. E havia outra coisa que Sirius também estava certo: por quanto tempo continuaríamos anônimos? Louise já desconfiava que eu estava com alguém, e Lily e Clair não disseram nada, mas eu conhecia minhas amigas; notava que era vigiada durante o dia a fim de perceberem qualquer deslize.

E, oras, Sirius e James Potter eram muito amigos! Uma hora ou outra, o Potter o pressionaria de tal maneira que mentir ou esconder se tornaria impossível.

Com essa certeza, só houve mais um pensamento que fechou os argumentos em deixar nosso relacionamento às claras e mandar para o espaço minha hesitação: naquele castelo, ninguém mandava em minha vida; eu fazia o que bem entendia e pronto.

— Seja o que os deuses quiserem, então — falei, dando de ombro.

O sorriso e o beijo estalado de Sirius foi uma resposta deliciosamente empolgante.

— Você não vai se arrepender.

— Eu espero que não.

— Só não espere que não haja ironias.

— Posso sobreviver a isso totalmente.

E colocando uma máscara de indiferença, deixei que Sirius segurasse minha mão e me tirasse detrás daquele carvalho.

Demorou alguns segundos para Lily e o Potter nos verem, pois estavam mais concentrados em si mesmos. Mas, quando nos viram, eles estacaram, olhando-nos entre perplexos e assombrados. Ao menos era assim que Lily me olhava, e como a feição do Potter era parecida, achei que ele também achava que estava tendo uma visão. Para meu espanto, Lily então sorriu e meneou a cabeça. Eu conhecia aqueles gestos muito bem e eles sempre vinham acompanhados da frase "Eu sabia que isso aconteceria". Já Potter me pareceu ultrajado.

— Que porcaria é essa? — ele perguntou apontando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Pensei em dar-lhe uma resposta grosseira, mas Sirius foi mais rápido:

— A mesma que você e Lily têm. — E mais casual ainda, continuou. — Cadê o Remus? Ele não estava com vocês?

— Esquece o Remus, Sirius! Desde quando você está com a Lakerdos?

— Faz dois meses.

— Tudo isso? Como eu não percebi? — Lily retorquiu.

— Somos bons em esconder, só isso — falei, sorrindo de maneira arrogante.

— Por que você não me contou? Eu encontraria um contrafeitiço — Potter continuou, olhando para Sirius, que riu.

— Não preciso de contrafeitiço.

— Então é demência...

— Ei! — agora era eu quem estava ultrajada.

— Você é uma tremenda cara de pau, Lakerdos. Quem diria, hã?

— Tenho um ótimo mestre para isso, Potter.

— Eu sei. Seu primo, não é?

— Eu me referi a você, caso não tenha notado.

— Ah, parem com isso, vocês dois — Lily interveio.

— Ele quem começou! — respondi. Virei-me para Sirius. — Foi por isso que não quis contar. Seria melhor se você tivesse feito isso sozinho. Não sou obrigada a aguentar esse demente.

— Se eu fosse demente estaria com você, Lakerdos, não com a Lily. Sem querer ofender, cara.

— Não ofendeu — Sirius retorquiu. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

— Vamos sair daqui — falei, puxando Sirius. — Não estou a fim de ouvir o matraquear do Potter e...

— O que foi?

— Ari, você está bem? — Lily perguntou quando eu parei de falar e estaquei. Senti que o sangue fugia de meu rosto.

Droga! Não era assim que eu queria que Severus soubesse de meu envolvimento com Sirius. Não de surpresa, não comigo segurando a mão dele, conversando com Lily e Potter. Eu vi a mágoa e a repulsa em seu rosto quando ele deixou os jardins, voltando para o castelo. Eu sei que ele se sentiu traído ao me ver ali; muito mais de quando discutimos no ano passado quando ele foi parar na Casa dos Gritos ou quando eu defendera Potter no trem.

E embora eu tivesse pensado minutos antes que não me importaria com o que quer que Severus pensasse sobre Sirius e eu, percebi que me importava sim. E muito.

— Eu não queria que fosse assim — lamentei.

— Ele vai sobreviver, Ari.

— Ele vai achar que foi traição. Eu o conheço.

— Mas foi ele quem se afastou de você. Você sabe disso.

— Ei sei, só que... — Suspirei. — Se já não estivéssemos brigados, eu iria correndo atrás dele neste momento, explicaria tudo e então ficaríamos bem depois de alguns dias. Mas agora sei que a raiva dele vai ser difícil de remediar.

— Você acha que ele pode fazer alguma coisa a você? — Sirius me perguntou com preocupação.

— Não. Mas a você, sim.

— Ele não será tão idiota assim.

Olhei para o Potter ao ouvi-lo. Ele estava sério; parecia até mesmo que não acabáramos de ter uma discussão. Porém eu conhecia Severus. Ele se sentia traído e sua raiva aumentou. Ele seria capaz de tudo. Mais uma vez minha preocupação pelo caminho que ele escolhera, ao lado de Voldemort, me angustiou.

— Espero que não — disse, apenas.

A única pessoa que não mostrou surpresa foi Louise.

Estávamos sentadas no dormitório, ao fim daquele domingo, quando lhe contei que estava namorando Sirius. Uma vez que ela sumira o dia todo com Etan, só a encontrei antes de irmos jantar.

— Certo, agora me conte a novidade — ela falou, simulando um bocejo.

— Como assim?

— Ari, você acha que é a rainha da discrição, mas eu não disse que descobriria quem era seu namorado secreto? Eu sei que você está vendo Sirius Black há três semanas. Ficou mais fácil depois que você saiu do time. Além, claro, dos olhares que você lançava para a mesa da Gryffindor. Ah, sim: o Sirius não consegue ser tão discreto quanto você para passar bilhetes por baixo da mesa.

— Mas isso aconteceu só uma vez!

— Foi o bastante para mim. Eu estava de olho, esqueceu?

Eu tive que rir da vitória de Louise.

— Você realmente se empenhou.

— Não foi tão difícil, assim.

— Ah, não seja arrogante — falei rindo e lhe jogando um travesseiro.

XXX

Para minha total surpresa, as duas semanas antes do feriado de Natal passaram rapidamente. Talvez fosse minha preocupação por Severus intentar algo contra Sirius, o que me deixou alerta durante esses dias. Eu já testemunhara a crueldade de meu primo e não gostaria de fazê-lo novamente. Contudo, mais do que nunca, eu havia me tornado uma completa estranha para ele, e sua indiferença naqueles dias se tornou comum. Portanto, com a chegada do feriado de Natal – e uma vez que Severus não ficaria na escola –, me senti um pouco aliviada.

Outra coisa que fizera a semana voar foram os olhares e gracejos dos alunos ao me verem andar de mãos dadas com Sirius, o que, para minha surpresa, não me aborreceu, e sim me divertiu.

— Achei que você se aborreceria mais com tanta atenção.

— Lily me deu uns toques — falei enquanto me virava para olhá-lo.

Como de costume, estávamos na sala de sempre. Não era para nos escondermos de alguém específico, pois não havia mais necessidade, e sim por já ter passado da hora de recolher e eu estar fazendo minha ronda (minhas obrigações como monitora haviam sido vergonhosamente esquecidas). Pensando melhor, estávamos nos escondendo sim, mas de Filch.

Sirius havia trazido com ele uma manta para nos acomodarmos melhor no chão da sala, na qual estávamos sentados naquele momento.

— Uma vez que ela também bradava odiar o Potter, ela foi bem simpática em me dizer como resolveu tudo isso quando começaram a namorar.

— E o que ela disse?

— Basicamente para não ligar. Mas prefiro usar ameaça, mesmo.

— Que tipo? — ele riu.

— Eu sou monitora, Sirius. Posso muito bem ameaçar um engraçadinho metido à besta. E acho que minhas ameaças de azaração também são bem fortes.

— Mas não a vi ameaçando ninguém.

— Eu não fico o tempo todo com você. E esse tipo de coisa, prefiro fazer na surdina... Quanto menos testemunhas, melhor.

— Não sei como é você na surdina com os outros, mas — ele beijou meu pescoço — estou gostando de como você é na surdina comigo.

— E eu prefiro _esta _surdina, caso te interesse.

— Me interessa muito.

A noite poderia durar para sempre com Sirius me beijando que eu não me importaria. E uma vez que eu iria para casa no dia seguinte, não liguei em ficar na surdina até altas horas. Claro que eu estaria com olheiras no dia seguinte, mas, e daí?

— Você sabe o que Clair decidiu? — perguntei depois de algum tempo.

Os pais de Clair haviam escrito para ela há dias, dizendo que ela deveria voltar para casa no Natal, pois a família partiria para os Estados Unidos, onde tinham parentes. Porém não era apenas Voldemort o motivo dessa viagem. Depois de descobrirem que Clair namorava um lobisomem, os pais dela haviam decidido tirá-la da escola tão logo pudessem. Ela ainda não decidira o que fazer. Mas, uma coisa Clair afirmara bem convicta: ela não abandonaria Remus.

— Eu a vi conversando com o Remus, hoje. Ela disse que ficará em Hogwarts no Natal — Sirius disse.

— Os pais dela vão pirar.

— Algo me diz que eles não vão deixar isso barato. Vão fazer alguma coisa.

— Você acha que eles virão aqui para buscá-la?

— Provavelmente.

— E, então, o Clair fará?

Sirius não me respondeu. Assim como ele, eu também não conhecia os pais de Clair o bastante para saber como eles tratariam Remus quando o vissem ou como agiriam se precisassem buscar a filha. Porém, já tínhamos uma premissa pelas cartas que eles escreveram, e que não era nada boa.

Passei uma noite sem sonhos, o que era raro. E mesmo dormindo pouco, meu humor estava ótimo na manhã que iríamos embora.

— Ah, o amor! Nos deixa incrivelmente propensos a cantarolar...

Fiz uma careta para Louise, embora sorrisse. Ela era a que mais fazia gracinhas comigo. Porém nada aborrecedor. Eu até me sentia mais viva nesses instantes com Louise.

— Sirius vai para casa?

— Vai. Bem, não para a casa dele, afinal ainda está morando com os Potter.

— Então vocês terão toda uma viagem para se despedir?

— Sim.

— Sabia que é bem fácil achar uma cabine vazia, nas férias de Natal?

Sorri, embora sentisse minhas bochechas esquentarem levemente ao tom natural de Louise – que eu sabia ter muita malícia oculta.

— Você que é a desavergonhada, Louise, não eu.

— Já lhe disse que não sou desavergonhada. Apenas aproveito minha vida. E você deveria fazer o mesmo, Ari.

— Vou fazer o máximo, então. Já vai tomar café?

— Daqui a pouco. Ainda tenho algumas coisas para organizar.

— Pois eu já vou.

— Sim, vá se encontrar com seu namoradinho.

Apenas abanei a mão para Louise enquanto saía do quarto.

Assim que saí do meu salão comunal, entretanto, um dos monitores da Slytherin me abordou.

— Lakerdos, o Prof. Dumbledore está te chamando no escritório dele.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não faço ideia. Ele só pediu que eu a procurasse.

— Tá... Obrigada.

Eu não entendi essa chamada repentina, e durante o trajeto me perguntei o que o diretor queria comigo. Pensei até mesmo que seria sobre minha displicência como monitora. Será que alguém havia me dedurado? Isso seria muito constrangedor...

Porém o diretor me recebeu com um olhar cansado, e olhando para o lado, vi o Prof. Slughorn, também muito preocupado. Somente quando percebi que também estava na sala o chefe de Arktos, o auror Rufus Scrimgeour, que comecei a perceber que o assunto poderia ser referir ao meu irmão.

_Você fez algo muito errado, Ariadne..._

A voz do homem de olhos roxos ecoou em minha mente ao mesmo tempo em que meu mundo desabava pela voz de Dumbledore.

Arktos estava morto... Comensais da Morte em minha casa... Meu irmão, morto...

Não, meu irmão escrevera para mim há duas semanas, estava me esperando em casa! Foi o que eu disse a eles. Mas Scrimgeour era cruel. Slughorn e Dumbledore também eram.

Arktos estava morto...

Antes que Slughorn me fizesse sentar, eu já tinha fugido da diretoria. Não enxerguei para onde estava indo; esbarrava em algumas pessoas, cega pelas lágrimas, pela dor, pela vontade de morrer ali e agora. Uma multidão estava descendo as escadas, obviamente indo ao Salão Principal tomar café da manhã, inconscientes de que o mundo estava acabando. Não... Para eles, o mundo continuava normal. Apenas o meu mundo acabara. Meu mundo morrera.

Arktos estava morto...

Entrei na primeira sala que vi. Eu precisava chorar. Precisava ficar sozinha. Precisava definhar em paz, sem ninguém me atrapalhando, sem ninguém para intrometer. Eu precisava morrer. Os braços que me rodearam não sei quanto tempo depois, tentando me acalmar, nada podiam fazer. Meu corpo todo doía, meu coração sangrava, nada mais importava, pois Arktos estava morto.

— Severus... Arktos...

— Eu sei, Dina. Eu sei.

— Ariadne? — A voz de Sirius foi como uma facada em meu peito. Eu não o queria ali. Não agora. Eu não o desejava partilhando a minha dor, partilhando do meu sofrimento. Sirius era apenas alegria e felicidade. Ele não deveria estar ali.

— Sai daqui — murmurei, sem olhá-lo.

— Você a ouviu, Black — Severus disse.

Não entendi o que Sirius respondeu, mas no momento não me importava. Eu só tinha uma realidade naquele momento. A realidade cruel da morte.

Arktos me abandonara.

* * *

_Tradução dos dizeres de Arktos, na carta: _Minha querida e Amor

**N/A: **Não vou me estender na nota, pois este capítulo ainda me deixa com dor no coração. Como minha beta me disse: eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mas, mesmo assim, fiquei triste.

Então, até o próximo capítulo.

Beijos.

Lívia.


	22. Vrykolakes

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Vrykolakes**_

_O boneco de neve já estava devidamente pronto, no entanto eu ainda fazia alguns ajustes, como arrumar o cachecol amarelo-gema que Arktos tanto odiava, ou o chapéu coco que reservávamos para essas ocasiões. Não gostei do nariz. O graveto era muito pequeno, então peguei outro maior, levemente curvado. _

— _Esse nariz parece o do tio Zach — ouvi Arktos dizer atrás de mim, rindo. _

— _Se ele estivesse aqui, você não diria isso._

— _Se ele estivesse _vivo, _eu não diria isso. _

— _Eu nunca contaria a ele! — falei indignada. _

— _Para perder o sermão que ele daria enquanto enrugava o narigão?_

_Rindo, peguei a caneca de chocolate quente que Arktos trouxera. _

— _Aquele nariz era estranho. Não faço ideia de quem ele puxou. _

— _Ou quem tenha puxado para ficar daquele tamanho..._

— _Lembra quando ele veio nos visitar e Elizabeth o encarou durante tanto tempo que tivemos que pedir para ela ir embora?_

— _Achei que ele fosse azará-la — Arktos falou, rindo comigo. — Mas ele se limitou em não vir mais nos ver. _

— _Ele não veio simplesmente por não querermos vender a casa. _

— _Isso também. _

_Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, e eu olhei o boneco de neve, analisando-o. _

— _Acho que ano que vem deveremos trocar o cachecol — falei._

— _Eu tenho um que não uso mais. _

— _Nunca._

— _Mas eu nem disse qual!_

_Olhei para Arktos, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ele se segurava para não rir de mim._

— _Qual o motivo do repúdio? — ele perguntou._

— _Eu não vou colocar no _meu boneco _um cachecol da casa de Gryffindor. Nem sob tortura! _

— _Ficaria bonito, Dina. E o boneco não é apenas seu. Eu também ajudei._

— _Prefiro colocar meu cachecol — falei._

— _Faremos um boneco de neve, não uma cobra de neve._

— _Rá! Engraçado, você. Se vamos usar analogias, então você terá que rugir muito antes de me forçar a permitir que meu mundo seja vermelho e dourado._

— _Todo esse repúdio me cheira a despeito._

— _Você acha que eu sofro por não pertencer à Gryffindor? Se isso o faz feliz..._

— _Não é questão de Casa, Dina. É que você gosta de alguém da Casa dos Leões. _

— _Eu? _

— _Sim. Eu me lembro daquele garoto que estava conversando com você, nas férias de verão. Não me lembro do nome, mas sei que você veio resmungando "gryffindor idiota". _

— _Está falando do Black? Você colocou álcool nesse chocolate quente? Porque está agindo feito um maluco bêbado. _

— _Fazia tempo que eu não via tanta raiva no seu olhar. _

— _Então por que diz que gosto dele?_

— _Um sinal, só isso. Além de te conhecer o bastante. _

— _Só me faltava essa — resmunguei, voltando para dentro de casa. _

_Então, quase caí no chão com uma pancada na cabeça. Levei à mão onde fui atingida, sentindo um punhado de neve em meus cabelos. Olhei para Arktos e ele estava rindo como uma criança feliz. Coloquei minha caneca no chão e fiz uma bola de neve, jogando-a em Arktos. Acertei-lhe bem no peito, ao que sua risada parou na hora. _

— _Ponto para Slytherin! — gritei feliz, erguendo os braços em comemoração. _

— _Então é uma competição? _

_A feição de Arktos mudou para divertida malícia quando ele pegou um punhado de neve para me acertar. Eu sabia que essa guerra de neve aconteceria, por isso mesmo eu nunca saía do meu quarto sem minha varinha quando nevava. Então, ao mesmo tempo em que meu irmão se preparava para me acertar, eu retirei minha varinha e me protegi a tempo. _

— _Apelando para magia? Vamos ver quem é mais rápido, Dina. _

_Nosso duelo durou quase a tarde toda, e no fim já estávamos exaustos, deitados na neve, ensopados, ao lado do boneco. Minha barriga doía de tanto rir, pois, por mais que eu achasse essa brincadeira infantil, ter Arktos só para mim nas férias me deixava tão alegre quanto uma criança na manhã de Natal. _

— _Estava sentindo saudades sua — ele disse. _

— _Eu também. _

_Virei meu rosto para olhá-lo, mas Arktos encarava o céu, sorrindo levemente._

— _Vamos entrar — ele disse, levantando-se. — Está nevando de novo, e não estou a fim de ficar doente. E você?_

— _Não, obrigada. _

_Eu ainda senti um floco de neve cair em meu rosto antes de entrar em casa..._

— Dina, você vai para sua casa?

Foi com custo que desviei meu olhar do túmulo de Arktos para olhar Aimèe.

— Eu não sei.

— Se quiser, mamãe e eu iremos com você. Assim, você descansa um pouco.

— Não sei se eu ficaria bem se voltasse para casa, agora, sem Arktos lá — falei sentindo-me sufocar. — Acho que é melhor eu ir para Hogwarts.

— Mas você não disse que todos os seus amigos foram passar o feriado em casa?

— Nem todos — disse, pensando em Sirius. Mesmo mandando-o embora no dia anterior, eu sabia que, se o procurasse, ele não me ignoraria.

— Achei que você estivesse brigada com seu primo.

— Não é bem uma briga. Acho que só preciso me acalmar. Além disso, não me referi a ele.

Quando acordei hoje e vi Severus ao meu lado, em meu quarto, o primeiro pensamento que tive foi de agradecimento. Ele me consolou no dia anterior e, quando as lágrimas haviam acabado, ele me ajudou a ir para meu dormitório, ficando comigo até que eu conseguisse dormir com a poção dada por Madame Pomfrey. Porém, depois que o agradeci por ter me ajudado, a realidade me atingiu de uma maneira forte demais para ignorar.

Severus estava junto de Voldemort. Os Comensais de Voldemort haviam atacado Arktos e o matado. Severus, mesmo que indiretamente, estava ligado àquilo. Meu desprezo por ele então se tornou grande demais, que me vi expulsando-o de meu quarto, de perto de mim. Eu não queria vê-lo, pois, como dissera, "não precisava de um maldito aspirante a comensal me consolando". Portanto, Severus não estava no enterro de Arktos. E, quando eu chegasse a Hogwarts, ele não me procuraria.

— Você tem certeza que prefere ir para a escola, _ma chérie_? — tia Françoise me perguntou.

— Tenho sim, tia. Obrigada.

— E como você irá?

— Aparatando — falei, dando de ombros. — Mas vocês podem ir. Vou ficar mais um pouco.

— Você vai ficar bem, Dina? — Aimèe me perguntou.

— Vou sim. Obrigada de novo.

— Então nós já vamos, _chérie. _

Minha tia me abraçou e depois Aimèe. Eu as assisti indo embora para depois me aproximar do túmulo de Arktos. Eu ainda queria ficar sozinha, colocar meus sentimentos em ordem. Com um aceno da varinha, fiz uma pequena coroa de flores para enfeitar a lápide, e em seguida fiz outra para a lápide ao lado, que pertencia aos meus pais.

— Cuidem dele — disse; olhei novamente para a lápide de Arktos. — Eu vou ficar bem. Você sabe como consigo me virar, não é?

Abaixei-me e peguei um punhado de neve, fazendo uma bola, colocando-a em cima da lápide de meu irmão.

— Vou sentir falta das nossas guerras de bola de neve, Ark.

Senti um bolo se formar no meu estômago, que parecia querer subir por minha garganta. Respirei fundo, controlando minhas emoções. Não tinha mais sentido chorar. Isso não traria meu irmão de volta.

Saí do cemitério e procurei rapidamente um lugar mais reservado, aparatando perto dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ainda tive que caminhar por dez minutos antes de atravessar os portões ladeados por javalis. Porém, por mais que eu ansiasse a tranquilidade de meu quarto, não pude deixar de ficar na entrada da escola. Um pequeno grupo discutia acaloradamente, e eu notei logo o tema da discussão: os pais de Clair vieram buscá-la.

— Esta não é uma decisão sua, Clair — o Sr. McKennit falou muito irritado. Ele estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva, era fácil perceber. Já a mãe de Clair era pura arrogância e o olhar de nojo que ela dirigia a Remus me fez mal.

— Então, quem decidirá, papai? Vocês?

— Você não ficará nesta escola com este rapaz — a Sra. McKennit falou. — Pegue suas coisas agora, Clair.

— Eu não vou pegar droga nenhuma! — Clair gritou. — Eu não vou embora com vocês. Não tenho medo desta guerra. E não vou abandonar Remus por um capricho idiota.

— Capricho idiota? — a Sra. McKennit disse entre os dentes. — Esse garoto é um lobisomem, Clair! Ele não é normal! É uma aberração que pode te matar a qualquer momento.

— Sra. McKennit, por favor, controle suas palavras — Dumbledore disse praticamente inalterado, mas sua voz soou bem mais firme e ameaçável do que sua educação demonstrava.

A Sra. McKennit pareceu constrangida quando olhou para Dumbledore, mas logo sua repulsa voltou.

— Por acaso o Ministério sabe que você abriga um lobisomem aqui, Dumbledore?

Antes que o diretor respondesse ao pai de Clair, ela própria se pronunciou:

— Não ousem. Não ousem delatar Remus de maneira alguma.

— Clair — Remus tentou intervir, porém ela não lhe deu ouvidos.

— Não, Remus, eu não vou me calar — ela disse, olhando para os pais com muita raiva e determinação. — Se vocês fizerem alguma coisa para prejudicar Remus, podem esquecer que têm uma filha.

— Clair! — a Sra. McKennit disse, ofegante e ultrajada. Talvez ela não esperasse que Clair fosse tão longe. Para ser sincera, eu também não esperava tanta determinação de minha amiga.

— Você não faria isso — o Sr. McKennit disse.

— Experimentem. Se vocês querem fugir de Voldemort, indo para os Estados Unidos, podem ir. Mas vocês não podem me forçar, pois já sou maior de idade. Não podem ameaçar Remus ou a mim. E se vocês tentarem me forçar com ameaças ou estragando a vida da pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo, podem esquecer que eu existo. Agora vamos, Remus.

Clair puxou o namorado pela mão e voltou para a escola. Eu os segui, deixando os senhores McKennit a cargo de Dumbledore. Parecia que eles iriam amaldiçoar Remus ou a filha. Por um instante eu esqueci meus problemas e só queria consolar minha amiga; mas percebi que Remus faria isso melhor do que eu. Deixei-os, então, quando eles foram em direção às estufas. Por sorte, poucos alunos estavam em Hogwarts para presenciarem o escândalo.

— Ari! — Sirius me chamou. Ele estava correndo, pelo visto vindo da casa de Hagrid.

— Oi — cumprimentei, tentando sorrir, porém falhei de maneira miserável.

— Você chegou faz tempo? — ele perguntou.

— Acabei de chegar. Ainda consegui ver os pais de Clair, ao portão.

— Ah, sim... Eles fizeram um show no Salão Principal. Por sorte Dumbledore estava lá e não deixou que eles falassem o segredo de Remus.

— Isso é bom.

Sirius parecia ansioso, me olhando. Eu apenas cruzei os braços e olhei para o lado.

— Procurei você por toda Hogwarts, mas me disseram que partiu antes do café da manhã. Por que não me chamou para ir junto?

— Preferi ir sozinha. Aimèe estava lá, e minha tia Françoise também, então...

— Mesmo assim, eu queria ter ido. — O tom preocupado dele não estava me fazendo bem.

— Eu estou bem, Sirius. Não precisa se preocupar — falei mais agressiva do que gostaria.

— Você não precisa fingir para mim, Ari.

— Fingir o quê?

— Que não está triste, que não quer chorar. Não vou achar você fraca por sofrer.

— Que conversa é essa, Sirius?

— Conversa de quem te conhece melhor do que você imagina.

Eu o olhei, sentindo raiva por saber que ele tinha razão e por eu me mostrar tão frágil perto dele; tristeza por tudo o que acontecera; arrependimento por ter expulsado Sirius no dia anterior e saber que hoje eu daria tudo por sua presença no funeral.

— Então, se você me conhece, sabe que eu não sou do tipo que fica chorando pelos cantos. Além disso, chorar não vai trazer Arktos de volta — completei, olhando para o chão, pois estava tudo embaçado.

— Mas vai diminuir sua tristeza.

— E o que você sabe sobre isso?

— Mais do que você imagina.

A cada dia que passava, eu tinha total certeza de que Sirius não era apenas mais uma pessoa em minha vida. Ele era como uma fortaleza para mim, na qual eu poderia me esconder e também ser eu mesma sem me importar com qualquer outra pessoa ou situação, e ter essa certeza só me fazia querer mostrar para ele que eu estava bem, que era forte; mesmo sentindo meu coração doer, não queria demonstrá-lo. Mas quando ele me abraçou, toda a dor que eu havia reprimido durante o funeral de Arktos, toda a firmeza que eu demonstrara, não importava naquele momento. Abracei Sirius de volta e deixei que as lágrimas caíssem silenciosamente.

xxx-XXX-xxx

Assim como as férias de Natal, janeiro passou vagarosamente. Contudo, por mais que eu desejasse, ele não foi tedioso. Eu gostaria que minhas preocupações enquanto estudante fossem como a de todos – aulas, provas, trabalhos e professores –, mas, porque o destino adorava brincar comigo, eu tinha meus pesadelos. Todos pensavam que meu abatimento fosse pela morte de Arktos, o que eu não desmentia. Era melhor assim do que encherem-me de perguntas. Tornou-se rotineiro dormir com as cortinas de minha cama fechadas e com feitiço de imperturbabilidade. Se Louise me ouvisse gritando no meio da noite, saberia que meu abatimento tinha outro motivo.

Durante esse tempo, porém, eu deixei de lado a pesquisa que fazia. O livro de Blake, sobre Morgana, estava esquecido em meu malão desde que eu o arrumara para voltar para casa, no Natal. A questão não era que eu havia me desinteressado sobre como e por que eu tinha pesadelos com meus pais mortos – ou por que um maluco impunha sua presença em minha mente. Meu medo era o que eu iria descobrir se continuasse a procurar.

Os pesadelos estavam diferentes. Eu os sentia cada vez mais reais, como se eu estivesse no local dos pesadelos, e não na segurança de Hogwarts. O homem de olhos roxos que fazia questão de não se mostrar claramente me prendia cada vez mais, me analisava de uma maneira que me dava calafrios e, quando sorria, o medo deixava minhas pernas fracas. Quando eu acordava, o medo continuava, assim como o eco de sua voz em minha mente.

Dormir a noite inteira era um luxo que eu não tinha mais. Portanto, naquela tarde de domingo, não consegui me segurar quando sentei com Sirius na sala de sempre; em poucos minutos já cochilava. Eu sentia vagamente a mão dele acariciando meus cabelos ou meu braço, o que me servia como um calmante inebriante. Vez ou outra ele me abraçava um pouco mais forte e me dava um beijo na bochecha, o que me despertava por alguns segundos.

— Você não tem dormido direito.

— Não.

— E você não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

— São as visões que eu disse a você que tenho.

— Que alguém a faz ter como se usasse legilimência?

— Isso. Elas vêm quando estou dormindo, como se fossem pesadelos. Por isso está difícil dormir.

— Mas àquela noite...

— Foi a primeira vez que as tive acordada.

— E o que você vê?

Apesar da preocupação e do cuidado na voz de Sirius, sua pergunta me causou mal-estar. Lembrar meus pesadelos também me lembrava de Arktos e no que ele me diria no Natal. Mesmo assim respondi.

— Meus pais. Eles estão de pé, me olhando, mas... — Hesitei por um minuto, para completar: — Eles parecem estar mortos.

— Como inferi?

— Eu não sei. — Virei um pouco o corpo para olhá-lo. — Eles não se parecem com as imagens de inferi que vimos na aula de DCAT. Estão mais pálidos, os olhos avermelhados. Parecem estar vivos, também.

— Então, como você sabe que eles estão mortos no seu sonho?

— É mais como uma sensação, entende? Não sei como explicar. Eu sinto que eles estão mortos, mas, de alguma maneira, também estão vivos.

— Essa incerteza que te perturba tanto?

— Não. — Olhei para minhas mãos, não querendo parecer boba, quando falei: — O que me incomoda é o fato de eu não estar conseguindo pensar nos meus sonhos apenas como sonhos. Eles estão me parecendo cada vez mais reais, como se eu não estivesse mais em Hogwarts, dormindo, mas acordada e no lugar dos pesadelos.

Por um momento, achei que Sirius fosse rir, afinal, eu mesma achava ridículo começar a pensar nos sonhos como situações reais.

— E se você conseguisse poções para dormir e que não a deixassem sonhar? — ele falou. — Isso, até você conseguir usar oclumência.

— E como vou conseguir os ingredientes? Se eu disser a Madame Pomfrey que preciso de poções, ela vai me perguntar o motivo, e não sei se gostaria de dizer que estou tendo visões como se fosse uma lunática.

— Então o que você pretende?

— Não sei — disse, num suspiro. — E não acho, também, que uma poção vá ajudar, Sirius — falei, levantando-me. Perguntei sem olhá-lo: — Você não acha que estou sendo ridícula por confundir realidade com sonhos?

— Não, se isso está perturbando tanto você. Além disso, parece que tem algo muito estranho nessas visões. Você descobriu mais alguma coisa?

— Não. Só o que lhe disse àquela noite. Arktos tinha descoberto algo e iria me dizer no Natal, mas...

— Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.

— Nós? — repliquei.

— Claro. Ou você ainda não entendeu a sua importância para mim? — Ele sorriu e se aproximou, abraçando-me. — Por mais que você finja não perceber.

— Eu não finjo, Sirius. Só acho que seria ruim nos precipitarmos.

— Não acho que estamos nos precipitando em nada. Na verdade, pelas minhas inúmeras tentativas e suas inconcretizadas negações, podemos dizer que estamos tendo um relacionamento já faz um tempo.

— Inconcretizadas negações? — retorqui, rindo. — Meu Deus, você tinha que me lembrar de sua arrogância?

— O que você chama de arrogância, eu chamo de verdade irrevogável.

— Você e o Potter realmente se merecessem... Um pior que o outro.

— Há quem goste.

Por mais que eu quisesse, era impossível discutir esse ponto. Então, eu apenas rolei os olhos, demonstrando tédio.

— Viu? Você nem tem palavras para contestar.

— É aí que você se engana — falei, soltando-me dele. Caminhei até onde nos sentávamos e peguei a manta que havíamos trazido, uma vez que sentar no chão gelado não era uma boa opção. — Se começarmos a discutir o fato de você ser tolerável apesar de arrogante e presunçoso, ficaremos tempo demais aqui, e prefiro passar a noite no conforto de minha cama, mesmo não aproveitando toda minha noite de sono.

— Estou confuso. Estamos falando de mim ou de você?

Atirei-lhe a manta, a qual ele pegou, rindo. Mal dei dois passos, ele a passava ao meu redor, como se me prendesse e me aquecesse ao mesmo tempo, e me virou para olhá-lo.

— Viu como também nos merecemos? Somos mais iguais do que você imagina, Ari.

— Por isso que às vezes acho tudo isso errado — falei sem conseguir me conter; o sorriso, que se formara assim que ele me prendeu, sumindo.

— Não é errado e não precisa ter medo. Confie em mim.

E sem conseguir me conter mais uma vez, falei antes de Sirius me beijar:

— Sempre.

Por mais que minha racionalidade me amaldiçoasse quando eu ficava sozinha, era cada vez mais difícil pensar que Sirius e eu estávamos nos precipitando. Eu não saberia dizer de onde vinha todo esse sentimento que crescia a cada dia em meu peito e me tomava todo o pensamento. Eu só sabia que ansiava por vê-lo cada dia que acordava, ansiava por seu mais singelo toque ao mais acalorado beijo, ansiava por suas piadas sobre meu mau-humor e o fato de não sentir raiva quando ele se mostrava tão arrogante. E então, quando o encontrava, apenas tê-lo ao meu lado era o bastante.

Ficar com Sirius era o mesmo de não ter noção do tempo. Eu poderia ficar acordada o tempo todo ou me entregar ao sono ao fim da tarde, que ao fim, quando cada um tinha que ir para seu respectivo salão comunal, o tempo parecia ter sido pouco, mesmo tendo passado horas. Mas o melhor ainda era quando ele me beijava.

Eu esquecia que havia horário para voltar para Slytherin, que estávamos juntos há pouco tempo ou que eu afirmava veemente que o odiava até quase quatro meses, esquecia até mesmo os pesadelos e tudo o que me atormentava. A única realidade era Sirius com seus braços ao meu redor, apertando-me de uma maneira que me deixava na ponta dos pés, sem fôlego, o corpo inteiro trêmulo, mesmo aquecido sob aquela manta...

Minha pele se arrepiou – e até pareceu pinicar – quando sua mão achou uma brecha através de minha blusa, alcançando minhas costas, cintura, costas novamente, subindo e então descendo...

Interrompi o beijo, embora não saísse de seu abraço. Minhas mãos estavam no peito de Sirius, e embora trêmulas eu conseguia sentir seu coração descompassado, no mesmo ritmo do meu. Delicadamente ele arrumou minha blusa, tapando o pouco de pele que ele havia exposto; algo naquele gesto me pareceu impróprio – talvez nem tanto quanto meu pensamento seguinte. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar minha vontade de voltar a beijá-lo.

— Eles vão servir o jantar daqui a pouco.

— Eu sei — falei, minha voz tão rouca quanto a dele, e tão baixa que ninguém a um metro de nós poderia ouvir.

— Acho melhor nós irmos.

— Eu sei.

As mãos de Sirius foram devagar para minha cintura, desfazendo o abraço. Senti-me mais segura para olhar seu rosto, notando, então, que havia algo errado em seu olhar. Ele parecia tenso e preocupado e eu não entendi por quê.

— O que foi?

— Eu não quis, bem... Precipitar as coisas.

— Por que você está dizendo isso?

— É que você me parou quando eu... — Sua mão desceu alguns centímetros, autoexplicativa, pelo meu quadril. — Eu não faria algo que você não quisesse, Ari.

— Quem disse que eu não queria? — perguntei, apreciando a confusão na expressão do rosto de Sirius. — Eu não saí correndo, saí?

— Não, não saiu — ele falou, relaxando em um sorriso. Então ficou sério. — Mas ainda acho melhor irmos.

Eu tinha que concordar com ele. Esquecer-me do mundo quando ficava com Sirius não era algo prudente, pude notar. Peguei a manta e andamos em silêncio até a bifurcação que nos levava para nossas Casas, despedindo-nos com um beijo rápido.

— Até daqui a pouco — ele disse.

Eu apenas acenei e sorri, descendo as escadas em direção às masmorras.

— Interessante como você vive seu luto, Ariadne.

Estaquei no corredor, olhando para trás. Para meu terror, eu não me encontrava mais em Hogwarts.

— O que você quer? — Minha voz saiu com raiva e mais petulante do que eu me achei capaz.

— Simples: eu quero você.

Retrocedi o passo quando o homem de olhos roxos aproximou-se. Como sempre, seu rosto estava escondido nas sombras, apenas os olhos brilhando de maneira estranha e surreal.

— E por que eu?

— Porque você é especial, oras — ele riu. — Ou vai me dizer que não conhece a si mesma, Ariadne? Ah, você não sabe — o homem continuou, parecendo infeliz, então suspirou. Mas toda sua atuação parecia um venenoso sarcasmo. — Interessante como a proteção de seus tão queridos familiares tem sido, na verdade, sua perdição.

— Do que você está falando?

— Estou falando, sua menina ignorante, que você tem o sangue de seus ancestrais tão latente que eu chego a sentir o cheiro até com você a quilômetros de mim. E agora você pergunta "que ancestrais?", e eu digo: feiticeiros. Além do sangue dos Vrykolakes. Uma mistura que a torna única. Maravilhosamente única.

— Dina?

Olhei para trás, assustada, quando senti alguém tocando meu ombro. Senti-me tão aliviada por ver Severus que quase o abracei. Eu estava de volta a Hogwarts.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado. — Eu te chamei, mas você não parava de encarar o nada, parecendo hipnotizada.

— Estou sim, Severus.

— Que bom.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, mas logo começava a sair de perto de mim. Antes que eu o perdesse de vista, o chamei novamente. Quando estávamos perto o bastante para ninguém entender nossa conversa caso passasse por aquele corredor, falei:

— Acho que nunca vou entender sua escolha, Severus, mas não quero julgá-lo por isso novamente. Você sempre foi um ótimo amigo, um primo que eu amo. Então, gostaria que me perdoasse por ter gritado com você daquela maneira.

— Você estava abalada, eu entendo — ele falou, dando de ombros.

Ficamos em silêncio, sem saber o que falar.

— Eu não quero você longe de mim, Sev.

— Vai ser um pouco difícil me ter por perto enquanto estiver com o Black.

— O Sirius mudou.

— E você também.

— Eu não esqueci o que ele já fez. Não sou uma retardada. Mas há uma diferença enorme entre esquecer e perdoar.

— É mais fácil perdoar algo quando não nos atinge diretamente.

— Não aja como se você não fosse importante para mim, Sev! Por favor!

— Nos vemos por aí, Dina.

— Isso é um sim? — perguntei, segurando-o pelo ombro.

Ele se soltou, mas deu um meio sorriso enquanto se afastava. Eu sabia que ele havia me perdoado pelas ofensas e o fato de eu estar junto de Sirius. Eu entendia o quão difícil era, para Severus, Sirius e eu estarmos namorando, e ter sua concessão era muito importante.

Fui dormir com um problema a menos àquela noite. E também mais dedicada. Antes de deitar, escrevi em um pedaço de papel o nome "Vrykolakes". Voltaria às minhas pesquisas no dia seguinte.

* * *

N/B: Eita que esse suspense todo ainda me mata, sabia? Torço para que a pesquisa da Ari termine logo e assim a gente possa ler o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível! Bjs, Liv. Já estou roxa de saudades.

**N/A: **Olá, queridos! Esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho para sair, porque eu sempre me perco em cenas pós-morte. E, sim, isso é um reflexo de mim – já que nunca sei como me portar em velórios. Porém ele acabou saindo do jeito que eu quero! Espero que todos tenham gostado.

Beijo grande e especial para **Priscila Louredo, **minha beta que abracei cheia de saudades nesse feriado de maio, assim como pra **Kelly**, que também vi, abracei, apertei e matei um pouquinho da saudade (amore, acho que me arrependi de não ter comprado seu produto em PoA! Hahahhaha), e para **Ana **(a morte do Arktos era necessária sim, infelizmente...e isso também me entristece, pois eu o adoro! Um de meus personagens preferidos.).

Aos demais, meu obrigada pela leitura! E espero comentários, queridenhos!

Beijos,

Lívia.


	23. Amanhã

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**Amanhã**_

"_Viva o hoje,_

_pois o ontem já se foi_

_e o amanhã talvez não venha." _

**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**

.

.

— Então é aqui que você está se escondendo. Por que não estou surpreso?

— Não estou me escondendo — disse enquanto colocava de volta à estante mais um livro inútil.

— Não? Então por que não te vejo pelos corredores ou no Salão Principal por mais de cinco minutos?

— Porque estou pesquisando. E aonde mais eu iria que não aqui?

— E por que você não me pediu ajuda? — Sirius retorquiu enquanto me abraçava.

— Porque nem mesmo eu sei o que realmente estou procurando.

— Certo, não entendi. Você não está fazendo o trabalho da Prof.ª McGonagall?

— Não — respondi, lembrando que ainda havia o trabalho de um rolo de pergaminho que a professora havia pedido dias atrás.

— Então o que você está pesquisando? — Como eu hesitei por algum tempo em contar a Sirius o que acontecia, ele insistiu: — Ari?

— Faz uma semana que não tenho pesadelos.

— E isso não é algo bom? Suas olheiras até sumiram.

— Seria ótimo, se eu não tivesse tido outra visão.

Sirius me olhou com o cenho franzido.

— E quando foi isso?

— Faz quase duas semanas.

— Por que você não me disse?

— De que adiantaria, Sirius? De verdade? — retorqui, soltando-me dele. — Você não pode fazer nada, eu não posso fazer nada! Aquele homem faz tudo o que bem entende com minha mente, e agora esse silêncio mais me parece um prelúdio de que algo muito ruim irá acontecer.

Ficamos em silêncio tempo bastante para eu conseguir me acalmar e não deixar a agonia me tomar como estava acontecendo naqueles dias.

Desde minha última visão os pesadelos haviam parado, o que me rendera noites de sono bem mais tranquilas. No entanto, o silêncio se tornou tão angustiante que procurar por algo ligado a Vrykolakes se tornou compulsivo. Porém eu nada encontrei. E estava começando a cogitar que tudo o que eu estava passando era apenas uma tortura.

— Será que realmente não adianta? — Sirius me perguntou. — Diga o que ele disse a você, quem sabe eu não ajudo com alguma coisa? O que você tanto pesquisa?

Respirei fundo e o olhei, desejando que nenhuma de minhas preocupações existissem. Eu queria tanto que fôssemos um casal comum, com problemas comuns, e que a única coisa contra nosso namoro fosse Severus...

Depois que contei a Sirius sobre a visão e o nome Vrykolakes, ele pensou por algum tempo. Olhou para as estantes e então sorriu. O sorriso arrogante que antes me era tão irritante.

— O que foi? — perguntei pressurosa.

— Você está procurando no lugar errado. — Ele pegou minha mão e me guiou para as estantes ao fundo da biblioteca. — Uma das coisas de família bruxa antiga é que há certas pompas que eles não deixam passar. E, caso você tenha se esquecido, a família Black é antiga.

— E isso tudo nos remete a...

— A isso daqui — Sirius falou, apontando um livro grosso que estava na última estante. Com um aceno da varinha, o livro desceu devagar para uma mesa. —_ Bruxos: desde antes de Merlin, até os Alquimistas brasileiros e os Feiticeiros africanos._

— E tem algo aí sobre sua família?

— Claro! É automático, sabe? Há um feitiço nesse livro que permite registrar, magicamente, todo e qualquer bruxo que deva ser lembrado, ou que simplesmente pertença a uma família bruxa antiga. Olhe só.

Sirius abriu um pouco mais para frente do meio, encontrando o que queria e o leu em voz alta:

— _Black. Família antiga composta na maioria por bruxos puro-sangue. Black, Alya (1352 – 1442) foi conhecida por fazer experiências entre elfos e duendes. _Mas ela não é o ídolo da minha mãe, esse cara aqui sim — Sirius continuou, passando algumas páginas e então leu: — _Thurkell, Thaddeus (1632 – 1692). Conhecido por ter tido sete filhos abortos e os ter transformado a todos em ouriços de tanta tristeza. _

— Que horror!

— Gente maluca.

— Como você conhece esse livro?

— Minha mãe tem uma cópia. Claro que ele não é atualizado como esse, mas o Regulus faz questão de atualizá-la nas férias de Natal e no verão. Então... Aqui deve ter algo de Vrykolakes.

— Tem certeza que vou encontrar algo aqui, Sirius?

— Certeza eu não tenho, Ari. Mas, pelo que você me contou, o tal homem foi tão orgulhoso em dizer sobre seus ancestrais e o nome Vrykolakes, que talvez encontremos algo aqui.

— Bom, vamos lá.

Puxei a cadeira e sentei com Sirius ao meu lado. Cada um olhava para uma página, tentando agilizar a procura. Porém, depois de várias páginas, comecei a cogitar que a tortura da visão consistia justamente nessa procura infundada. Que o homem de olhos roxos queria apenas me dar uma tranquilidade que não existia. Somente quase na hora do jantar, cerca de mil páginas depois, que a voz de Sirius me assustou.

— Achei! — ele gritou, atraindo olhares de censura em nossa direção. — Mas não tem muita coisa... — completou, desanimado. — _A família Vrykolakes foi uma das mais antigas famílias da Europa Oriental. Dizia-se que elas descendiam dos reis e rainhas de Valáquia, e que Vlad Tepes, rei de Valáquia, fez vários acordos com feiticeiros dos ascendentes dos Vrykolakes. _Só isso.

— Só isso? Toda aquela pompa para dizer que descendo desses feiticeiros? Tem algo faltando...

— Talvez ele só quisesse te deixar assim.

— Não. Tem algo faltando sim.

Comecei a folhear o livro mais avidamente, procurando por algo que, intimamente, sabia não existir.

— Ari, é só isso que você vai achar nesse livro.

— Você não pode ter certeza.

— Quanto a isso, eu tenho — Sirius falou e segurou minhas mãos. — Se tivesse algo mais sobre Vrykolakes, estaria na mesma página.

— Eu só esperava encontrar mais alguma coisa. Isso é tão pouco! — recostei na cadeira, desanimada. — Eu queria entender de uma vez o motivo dessas visões, o que esse homem tanto quer comigo.

— Ari, eu andei pensando — Sirius aproximou mais sua cadeira, de modo que ficamos próximos o bastante para baixar a voz. — E se falássemos com Dumbledore? Explicar o que está acontecendo com você, seus pesadelos, essas visões...

— Dizer ao diretor que estou tendo pesadelos com meus pais mortos e um homem que nunca vi na vida fica aparecendo à minha frente como seu eu desaparatasse de Hogwarts? Ele vai achar que estou ficando maluca.

— Não acho que ele vá pensar assim.

— Eu não sei...

— Ari, precisamos de alguém mais experiente. E tenho certeza que o diretor pode te ajudar com isso.

Olhei para aquela página novamente e suspirei.

— Só me deixe pesquisar mais um pouco, está bem? Talvez essa informação não seja tão inútil — completei indicando o livro. Vendo que Sirius iria continuar a argumentar, apressei-me a puxá-lo para fora da biblioteca. — Agora vamos jantar. Estou faminta!

Não consegui dormir muito àquela noite. Mal o dia nasceu, eu já estava completamente acordada, olhando para o teto do dossel de minha cama. O que eu havia encontrado no livro que Sirius me mostrara começava a se mostrar uma informação controversa. Quando o homem em minha visão me dissera que eu descendia de feiticeiros e da família Vrykolakes, me pareceu que se tratava de duas descendências diferentes. Contudo, no livro falava que os Vrykolakes eram feiticeiros. Eu não conseguia entender como isso se encaixava: afinal de contas, ele havia dito sobre duas famílias ou apenas uma? E em que isso influenciava tanto a ponto daquele homem me ambicionar?

Suspirei e então me levantei da cama. Ficar ali, deitada, não me adiantaria de nada, portanto troquei de roupa e fui para a biblioteca. Fui para uma ala que já me era conhecida e rapidamente encontrei um livro que falava sobre Feiticeiros. Não havia muita teoria, mas sim os nomes de feiticeiros famosos, tanto por seu perigo quanto por seus feitos maravilhosos. Havia apenas uma pequena definição na primeira página sobre o que era ser feiticeiro.

_A palavra Feiticeiro origina-se do inglês arcaico WAERLOGA, que significa "aquele que rompe o juramento". Não são muitos os feiticeiros que povoavam nosso mundo, mas o primeiro que se teve notícia foi Merlin, que viveu durante muitos e muitos anos. Alguns feiticeiros acreditam que Merlin não morreu e vive até hoje na ilha perdida de Avalon. _

_O que tanto torna a Feitiçaria Antiga diferente da magia de bruxos comuns é que o feiticeiro tem o poder de buscar mais poder e, então, corromper esse poder natural a seu favor. Ele teria o total controle psíquico de outros seres e favoreceria a satisfação do próprio ego na busca pelo poder. E é neste ponto, então, que o juramento é rompido. A busca egoística do poder faz o feiticeiro ser tomado pelas Trevas. _

_Merlin foi o primeiro feiticeiro que não se permitiu tomar pelas Trevas em nenhum momento. Hoje em dia, com a mistura de sangue entre bruxos comuns e feiticeiros, feiticeiros e trouxas, além de bruxos nascidos trouxa, a magia de um feiticeiro acabou se dissolvendo de tal maneira que não é mais sufocante e nem incontrolável para nenhum ser mágico. _

_Em contrapartida, a família Vrykolakes, desde seu primeiro ao último descendente, está fadada a ser a família de piores feiticeiros que se tem notícia no mundo mágico pelo seu sangue impuro. Contudo, não há notícia de que haja nenhum Vrykolakes vivo desde o fim do século XVIII. _

Depois que li por três vezes aquela página, recostei-me na cadeira, tentando encaixar essa nova informação com o que o homem me dissera na visão. Eu sempre pensei que feiticeiros fossem apenas seres mais poderosos, e não facilmente corruptíveis. Ao menos hoje em dia os feiticeiros não eram mais puros a ponto de fazerem atrocidades com seus poderes.

Contudo, a citação do nome Vrykolakes foi tão surpreendente quanto angustiante. Eu havia pegado aquele livro durante um bom tempo no meu quarto ano, quando o Prof. Binns pedira uma redação sobre os famosos feiticeiros da Idade Média, mas sempre pulava a introdução do livro. Talvez, se eu tivesse prestado a devida atenção, não teria me angustiado tanto nos últimos dias procurando por esse nome. Os Vrykolakes estavam mortos há tanto tempo! Como aquele homem poderia me dizer que eu descendia deles?

— Como se eu fosse imortal — desdenhei em voz alta.

"_Muito bem, Ariadne". _Ouvi uma voz sussurrar perto de mim. Olhei para os lados, assustada, contudo não havia ninguém na biblioteca.

— Eu não sou imortal — falei alto como se houvesse alguém ali e fechei com um baque forte aquele livro.

Embora eu ainda estivesse na biblioteca de Hogwarts, a risada cruel do homem de olhos roxos ecoou em minha mente. Inutilmente, tapei meus ouvidos, mas a risada continuava lá, fixa, aumentando seu volume, minha angústia.

— Sai da minha mente! — disse entre os dentes. — Sai agora!

Por um momento, minha angústia sumiu, dando lugar à raiva. A risada continuava em minha mente, aqueles olhos roxos fixando-se em mim, a visão da biblioteca de Hogwarts naquela mistura odiosa de que eu não conseguia me livrar. Minhas mãos fecharam-se em punho e a vontade de destruir aquele homem que me atormentava cresceu de tal maneira que a única coisa que eu queria, naquele momento, era que ele morresse. Que me deixasse em paz!

— Saia da minha mente agora — disse novamente. Não ouvi minha voz, entretanto, mas a risada havia parado, assim como o olhar tinha sumido. Era apenas eu na biblioteca, o som de passos e risos do lado de fora.

E Sirius me olhando como se não me conhecesse.

— O que aconteceu aqui?

— Como? — Ele apontou as cadeiras e alguns livros caídos no chão. — Eu não sei.

— Suas mãos estão frias — Sirius disse quando as segurou. Eu nem havia notado sua aproximação. — E seus olhos estão... estavam, quero dizer. Estavam com um tom dourado que parecia o sol.

— Você está exagerando — eu disse, desconfortável.

— Ari, eu sei o que vi. Você parecia que estava em transe. Seus olhos mudaram de cor, a sua voz ficou fria, como se não tivesse sentimentos, e o seu rosto...

— O que tem meu rosto? — perguntei quando Sirius hesitou.

— Você parecia que mataria o primeiro que visse à sua frente.

Não consegui sustentar o olhar de Sirius. Suas palavras me incomodaram absurdamente, embora que se o homem de olhos roxos morresse eu não acharia ruim.

— Mas eu não te matei, não é? — falei, por fim, tentando desanuviar a tensão entre nós.

— Você nem sequer me viu. Eu te chamei duas vezes, antes de você dizer para alguém sair de sua mente. Era aquele homem de novo?

— Era. E eu consegui o expulsar.

— Como você fez isso?

"_Cuidado, Ariadne". _Novamente o sussurro.

— Eu não sei.

— Você não sabe ou não quer me contar? — Sirius insistiu, fazendo com que eu o encarasse.

Minha primeira intenção foi dizer a Sirius como havia acontecido, descrever meus sentimentos, a sensação que me tomou enquanto eu afastava o homem de minha mente. Porém, a voz voltou, sussurrante.

"_Não confie nele". _

— Ariadne? — ele insistiu.

— Eu não sei como fiz, Sirius — menti sem realmente saber o porquê. Sirius, porém, pareceu acreditar em mim.

— Vamos arrumar tudo isso antes que Madame Pince volte.

Em poucos minutos saímos da biblioteca, deixando-a tão arrumada quanto antes. Caminhamos silenciosamente e deixei-me guiar pela mão de Sirius, mais preocupada em entender tudo o que havia acontecido. Havia sido a raiva, o ódio pelo homem e a vontade de matá-lo que me permitira expulsá-lo de minha mente. Mas o que significava a queda dos livros e das cadeiras? Que tipo de energia havia passado por ali? E por mim? Eu já ouvira falar, é claro, de quem fazia magia sem perceber, mas eu já era uma bruxa que conseguia controlar muito bem os poderes. Não era uma criança de seis anos.

Além disso, havia as descrições que Sirius fizeram sobre minha aparência. Meus olhos mudando de cor, a feição mortífera e a voz fria de sentimentos. Como se eu tivesse sido tomada pelas Trevas, como aquele livro dizia. Se o homem de olhos roxos estivesse certo, eu descendia de feiticeiros. Eu descendia dos Vrykolakes. Será que meu destino já estava traçado e eu me tornaria uma feiticeira cruel?

Meneei a cabeça e deixei de lado todo esse pensamento. Só então notei que estávamos nos jardins, mais precisamente indo em direção a Lily e Potter, que nos esperavam do lado de fora das carruagens.

— Dia dos namorados — murmurei.

— Você tinha se esquecido?

— Na verdade, sim.

— Isso que é amor.

— Vá pastar, Potter.

— Não comecem vocês dois, está bem? — Lily pediu.

— É só ele não me irritar, Lily — respondi, entrando na carruagem com Sirius e os outros dois logo atrás. Tão logo sentei, lembrei-me de outra coisa. — Fabian!

— Quem? — Sirius perguntou.

— Fabian Prewett. Ele me escreveu, semana passada, dizendo que queria se encontrar comigo hoje em Hogsmeade.

— E o que ele quer com você _hoje_?

— Eu não sei. Ele só disse que precisava se encontrar comigo.

— Prewett? Ele não era o Monitor-Chefe, quando entramos em Hogwarts? — retorquiu Potter.

— Acho que sim — Lily falou.

— E o que ele pode querer com você? — Sirius perguntou.

— Já disse que não sei, Sirius — falei, tentando ser paciente. — Talvez algo sobre meu irmão. Eles eram amigos no Ministério.

Para meu alívio, o Potter pediu a atenção de Sirius, ao que eu fui conversando com Lily. Porém minha amiga servia apenas como distração da voz sussurrante que parecia não sair de minha mente àquele dia.

_Não confie nele. Não lhe conte nada. Ele não se importa com você, só com ele... _

— Você está errado — murmurei, olhando pela janela da carruagem.

Tão logo descemos da carruagem, Sirius e eu fomos para outra direção, ficando sozinhos rapidamente.

— Só isso que ele te disse? — Sirius me perguntou, ao que eu o olhei. — Quero dizer, o Prewett te mandou uma carta e escreveu: "preciso me encontrar com você. Cordialmente, Fabian Prewett". Isso?

— Não apenas isso — respondi, suspirando em seguida. — Ele desejou que eu estivesse bem e disse que gostaria de me ver na próxima visita a Hogsmeade, se eu não me importasse. Respondi que não haveria problemas.

— E você nem pensou que a próxima visita seria no dia dos namorados?

— Não, eu... — Então sorri, finalmente compreendendo o tom rabugento de Sirius. — Você está com ciúmes.

— Claro que não — Sirius disse, em tom óbvio, voltando a andar.

A resposta dele fez meu sorriso aumentar. Segurei-o pela mão e o fiz se virar, para em seguida pegar o rosto dele com minhas mãos e fazer com que me olhasse. Dei-lhe um beijo leve e falei:

— Está sim.

— Não é isso — ele retorquiu, a feição indiferente não fazendo efeito algum em minha certeza.

— É sim — disse novamente e o enlacei pelo pescoço. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. — Não sabia que eu tinha um namorado ciumento.

— Eu só cuido do que é meu.

Resposta típica, pensei.

— Quer dizer que sou sua?

Ele me apertou um pouco mais forte pela cintura, sem se importar com os transeuntes do vilarejo. Na verdade, eu também não dava a mínima para eles. Era Dia dos Namorados, ao fim de tudo. Encostando sua testa na minha, ele murmurou:

— Você é meu amor, Ariadne.

Senti que minhas pernas cederiam naquele momento com Sirius se declarando e em seguida me beijando sem reservas. Retribui o beijo, sentindo que o mundo poderia parar, ir mais rápido, ou até mesmo explodir que eu não me importaria. Eu queria dizer o mesmo a Sirius. Que ele era meu amor, também, que eu o amava, que ele havia conquistado meu carinho, meu respeito, e que viver sem ele não era mais uma opção. O homem de olhos roxos, com sua voz cruel em minha mente, estava errado.

Quando nos separamos, o olhei com todo o sentimento que me enchia naquele momento.

— Sirius, eu...

— Ariadne!

Olhei para quem havia nos interrompido e vi Fabian parado sorrindo para mim.

— Idiota — Sirius murmurou enquanto me liberava do abraço. Sua mão, entretanto, estava em minha cintura de maneira possessiva.

— Oi, Fabian — o cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto.

— Espero não estar atrapalhando.

— Sem problemas — eu disse, mas ouvi Sirius bufando atrás de mim, chamando a atenção de Fabian. — Fabian, este é meu namorado, Sirius.

Eles se cumprimentaram, ao que Fabian falou:

— Não vou tomar a Ariadne por muito tempo, Sirius, prometo.

— Tomar? — Sirius perguntou, me olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— É que o que eu tenho que falar com a Ariadne pede um pouco de privacidade. Mas é rápido.

— Se você faz tanta questão — falei. Virei-me para Sirius. — Nos encontramos no Três Vassouras? Acho que a Lily foi para lá.

— Claro. Até daqui a pouco.

O beijo que Sirius me deu para se despedir foi mais longo do que a boa educação mandava.

— Você parece que está muito bem — Fabian disse assim que começamos a caminhar em direção oposta a Sirius.

— Estou mais tranquila, é verdade.

— Você está no último ano?

— Sim.

— Já sabe o que vai fazer quando terminar a escola?

— Ainda não. Talvez auror — falei depois de um tempo. — Ou até mesmo uma Inominável.

— Você gosta de sonhar alto. Como seu irmão.

— Pois é...

Fabian ficou em silêncio por um tempo, parecendo constrangido e também ansioso. Como ele não disse nada – e eu ainda queria passar o Dia dos Namorados com Sirius –, perguntei, curiosa:

— O que você quer tanto falar comigo?

— Verdade, é melhor dizer logo, não? Afinal, não quero ficar tomando seu tempo com um namorado te esperando. — ele falou, sorrindo um pouco sem graça, mas ainda havia certa hesitação em suas feições.

Imaginei que apenas um assunto sobre meu irmão poderia trazê-lo até Hogsmeade, então perguntei, tentando diminuir seu constrangimento:

— O que você quer me falar é sobre meu irmão?

— Exatamente. — Sentamos em um banco, ao que Fabian continuou. — No dia anterior ao que te escrevi, querendo falar com você, foi porque encontrei isso em minhas coisas — completou enquanto me entregava uma pequena caixa.

— O que é isso?

— Eu não sei. Não olhei. Havia uma nota em cima, com a letra de Arktos. Ele pedia apenas que eu o entregasse a você.

Curiosa, abri a caixa. Nela continha um envelope com meu nome e uma pasta de couro. Meus dedos passaram pelo envelope que, com certeza, teria a explicação do que havia naquele interior. Parte da tristeza que eu conseguira controlar naquelas semanas após a morte de meu irmão pareceram voltar com força total. Em reflexo, fechei a caixa. Naquele momento, nada daquilo me interessava.

— Obrigada.

— Desculpe por fazer você se lembrar de Arktos assim, de repente. De todas as coisas, deixá-la triste não era minha intenção.

— Estou bem, pode ficar tranquilo.

Intentei me levantar do banco, mas Fabian segurou-me pelo braço.

— Ariadne, se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pode me procurar, está bem?

— Eu sei. Mas, de tudo o que eu venha a precisar, não acho que você vá conseguir suprir.

— Mesmo assim. Não hesite em me procurar.

Sorri, olhando-o com gratidão.

— Obrigada, Fabian. Você foi um grande amigo de Arktos e eu o estimo por isso.

— Na verdade, ele me pediu que cuidasse de você — Fabian falou depois que me levantei e comecei a andar.

— Como?

— Além da nota sobre a caixa para entregá-la a você — ele disse, me acompanhando —, havia também um pedido de Arktos. De que eu cumprisse a promessa que sempre fazíamos quando a gente saía para fazer trabalho de campo.

— Que promessa?

— Se algum de nós faltasse, o outro cuidaria da família que ficasse. Molly está casada, então não há tanto problema, mas Gid precisaria de alguém. Gideon, meu irmão mais velho — ele explicou.

— Então é isso que você está fazendo? — perguntei, sorrindo. — Está cuidando da irmãzinha do seu amigo?

— Algo assim — ele retorquiu, também sorrindo.

— Arktos então conseguiu te convencer a cuidar da irmã mimada dele?

— Sabe como ele era. Até mesmo um carro seu irmão me fez comprar.

— Sério?

— Claro que meu cunhado também tem uma parcela de culpa. Ele é do tipo que adora tudo que é de origem trouxa, e tem um Ford Anglia na garagem, no qual faz todo tipo de experiência. O maior sonho dele é conseguir torná-lo invisível, mas é complicado por ele trabalhar no Ministério e isso ser um pouco ilegal.

— _Um pouco _ilegal? — Fabian sorriu com minha pergunta.

— Eu finjo que não sei dos experimentos dele.

Olhei na direção do Três Vassouras e vi que Sirius nos olhava. Eu o conhecia o bastante para saber que seu ar despreocupado era tudo mentira.

— Eu preciso ir — falei.

— Tudo bem. Eu também não quero ser azarado pelo seu namorado.

— Ah, ele nunca faria isso — ri.

— Prefiro não arriscar. A gente se vê. — Fabian se despediu de mim com um abraço, se afastando em seguida. Porém, mal deu cinco passos, me olhou novamente como se lembrasse de algo: — Qualquer dia lhe mostro o carro.

— Com certeza!

Fiquei olhando Fabian se afastar enquanto me lembrava de Arktos, nossas conversas, ele sempre preocupado com minha segurança...

— Você cumpriu sua palavra, não foi? — falei, olhando para a caixa em minhas mãos. — Não poderia esperar menos de você. Mas me pergunto se vou ter coragem de descobrir o que há aqui dentro sem você ao meu lado, Ark... Algo me diz que eu não vou gostar nada quando souber o que se passa comigo. — Então olhei na direção que Fabian desaparatara. — E não adianta atormentar os sonhos do Fabian, fazendo-o cuidar de mim. Você sabe como gosto de ser autossuficiente. E de como odeio substituir as pessoas. — Respirei fundo, tentando reprimir as lágrimas que queriam voltar.

— Está tudo bem?

— Estou sim. Ele queria me entregar isso — disse, indicando a caixa.

— E o que tem aí?

— Era do meu irmão. Tem uma carta para mim e alguns papéis que não sei o que são.

— Você não vai abrir?

— Acho melhor fazer isso no castelo. Afinal — passei meu braço pela cintura de Sirius, trazendo-o para mais perto de mim —, hoje é Dia dos Namorados e perdemos muito tempo, não acha?

— Concordo plenamente.

Ficamos a nos beijar tempo bastante para perceber que, na verdade, voltar ao castelo seria uma opção melhor.

— Achei que você quisesse aproveitar a visita ao povoado — falei quando estávamos na carruagem rumo ao castelo.

— Não tem lugar para ficarmos tranquilos. E tudo o que precisava para hoje, já consegui — Sirius disse e ergueu uma sacola que tinha nas mãos. Eu havia notado a sacola, mas, distraída, não perguntei o que havia ali.

— E o que você comprou? — Tentei ver o conteúdo do saco, mas Sirius a afastou de mim.

— É uma surpresa.

Assim que chegamos ao castelo, fomos diretamente para a sala de sempre. Sirius lançou um feitiço para que ficasse trancada, além de outro que eu não conhecia.

— Que feitiço é esse?

— Caso alguém se aproxime a três metros da porta, minha varinha vai começar a tremer — ele explicou, colocando a varinha no chão.

— Depois você me ensina esse feitiço?

— Claro. É bem simples, na verdade — ele disse, retirando da sacola uma manta e forrando o chão com ela. — Mas você não quer aprender hoje, quer?

— Não.

Ele indicou a manta, ao que nos sentamos.

— Então? O que temos aí? — perguntei, tentando olhar para dentro do saco mais uma vez. — Além de um feitiço que aumentou o tamanho dessa sacola?

Sirius sorriu, quieto, e continuou a retirar as coisas de dentro do saco. Foram garrafas de suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada, tortas salgadas e doces... Um verdadeiro banquete. Coloquei a caixa de Arktos de lado e o ajudei a arrumar tudo.

— Estamos esperando alguém? — brinquei. A quantidade de comida era mais do que poderíamos comer.

— Não. Só nós dois. — Ele olhou dentro do saco e o colocou de lado. — Exagerei?

— Mais ou menos — ri.

Sirius deu de ombros.

— Talvez eu esteja muito acostumado ao Peter. Quando pegamos comida na cozinha, sempre tem que ter um extra.

— Para mim não precisava de extra — falei, embora o som de meu estômago roncando dissesse o contrário, fazendo-nos rir. Peguei um pastel de rim e o mordi, faminta. — Eu não tomei café da manhã.

— Por quê? — Sirius perguntou, parando de levar a pequena torta de abóbora à boca.

— Quando acordei, fui à biblioteca — disse, dando de ombros e me servindo de suco de abóbora.

— Ari, o que aconteceu hoje cedo, na biblioteca...

— Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso, Sirius. Ao menos hoje. — Deixei o pastelão e o suco de lado e me aproximei de Sirius. Sorri. — Eu prefiro aproveitar o Dia dos Namorados. Ou você discorda de mim? — perguntei, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

— Estou propenso a concordar com tudo — ele falou, me abraçando, e então me olhou. — Mas nós vamos conversar sobre isso.

— Amanhã.

— Amanhã.

Eu sabia que, assim que abrisse a caixa que Arktos havia me deixado, eu iria descobrir o que precisava. Algo dentro de mim me passava essa certeza, assim como a certeza de que minha vida mudaria. Portanto, eu queria muito aproveitar a tranquilidade que Sirius me proporcionava, o esquecimento que seus beijos me causavam e a embriaguez de seus toques. Meus fantasmas poderiam me buscar à noite, em meus sonhos, ou simplesmente na caixa que Arktos me deixara. Naquele momento, entretanto, eu queria me entregar ao que sentia por Sirius.

Sem que nos déssemos conta, já estávamos deitados na manta, as carícias se tornando mais ousadas. Senti meu corpo tremer quando sua mão subiu por minha coxa, alcançando minha barriga e brigando com a camiseta. Soltei um gemido involuntário quando a mesma mão subiu por minha cintura e alcançou levemente meu seio sobre o sutiã. O simples toque fez com que nos olhássemos por algum tempo.

Os olhos de Sirius estavam anuviados e eu sabia bem o que ele queria, afinal, era o mesmo que eu. Carícias ousadas, beijos de tirar o fôlego, contato de peles que nos faziam tremer e arrepiar. E pedir por mais. Por fim, ele encostou sua testa na minha e respirou profundamente para em seguida começar ajeitar minha blusa.

— Eu não quero que você pare — falei, colocando minha mão sobre a dele.

— Ari...

— Não estou falando de transpormos todos os limites. Eu só preciso ter você me beijando, me tocando. — Enquanto o enlaçava com minha perna, forçando a intimidade de nossos quadris, levei a mão de Sirius aonde eu gostaria, ao que ele, em resposta, apertou-me como nunca havia feito antes. — Me faça pensar que nada mais importa, Sirius.

Eu percebi o questionamento nos olhos dele, seu receio sobre meus fantasmas, meus pesadelos, o que havia acontecido na biblioteca mais cedo. Mas as perguntas ficariam para o dia seguinte.

— Eu vou até onde você deixar — ele disse, então. — É só me dizer para parar que eu paro.

— Eu confio em você.

— Não confie muito — ele falou, rindo em meu ouvido.

Eu sorri. Em seguida, sem me conter, porém em movimentos lentos, fiz com que Sirius se sentasse e retirei sua camiseta. Coloquei minha mão em seu peito, sentindo seu coração bater descompassado, sua pele arrepiada e os músculos tensos. Depois retirei minha própria camiseta, ficando apenas de sutiã.

— Confio sempre.

Então me entreguei ao abismo que era Sirius Black.

* * *

**N/A: **Finalmente capítulo concluído! Espero que tenha agradado a todos, tanto pelos que pedem romance, quanto por alguns esclarecimentos. Ah, e quanto a esclarecimentos, finalmente a história vai correr como eu gostaria (e que, confesso, acabou se estendendo mais do que eu planejara).

Beijo grande para minha querida **Priscila Louredo, **que betou este capítulo, à** Kelly, **que sempre me salva no MSN mesmo sem saber, e à **Duda**, porque é uma fofa.

Aos demais, beijos e até o próximo.

Lívia.


	24. Filha de Drácula

**Capítulo 23**

**Filha de Drácula**

_Mon agaphmenos Dina,_

_Se você estiver lendo esta carta, então algo aconteceu comigo. Porém, espero que tudo o que eu preciso te contar esteja em segurança. É terrível pedir-lhe perdão de meus atos depois de morto e, além disso, jogando todas essas informações em você. Mas é isso que farei agora._

_Fui procurar Alexey como eu disse que faria e o que ele me contou apenas reforçou o que eu já descobrira há alguns anos. Sim, eu desconfiei do primeiro pesadelo que você teve aos quinze anos, contudo quis pensar que fora apenas coincidência. Mas não era. _

_Na noite da morte de nossos pais eu não fiquei incólume por esperteza de Alexey, que apareceu para nos salvar. O homem que matara nossos pais, o homem de olhos roxos que tanto lhe atormenta, havia me visto e sorriu para mim. Ele me disse que me deixaria vivo, pois eu seria tua perdição, Dina. Na época não entendi o que ele quis dizer. Hoje eu sei. Eu devia ter te protegido de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis, procurado uma maneira de reverter o que ele fizera a você em Paris, e não apenas ter deixado você sem informações. Mas sempre pensei que assim fosse melhor._

_Dentro desta caixa está tudo o que consegui descobrir. Não é muito, mas ao menos é o bastante para que você não continue no escuro. Você é esperta, Dina, conseguirá se livrar deste homem. E se conseguimos ludibriá-lo até hoje, não permitindo que a Escuridão a tomasse, talvez você esteja a meio caminho de reverter o que lhe acontece. Mas seu caminho não será fácil. E deixá-la sozinha é o que mais me atormenta. Sei que minha decisão não ficará impune, pois já ouço a porta sendo destruída. _

_Sim, ele está aqui, agora, pois eu decidi te contar toda a verdade. Porém não conseguirei fazer isso como desejei: olhando nos seus olhos, implorando perdão por meu silêncio e te ajudando a reverter todo o destino que aquele homem quer para você. Neste momento, a única coisa que posso fazer dar certo é meu feitiço para que essa caixa chegue às mãos de Fabian._

_Só digo uma coisa a você, minha irmã: não desista. Nunca! _

_Com todo o amor que eu possuo,_

_Arktos._

Ao reler a carta que Arktos me deixara senti, mais uma vez, como se um peso frio se alojasse em meu coração, como se uma mão cruel o apertasse, passando-me todo o medo e angústia que existiam. Chega a ser engraçado quando almejamos muito uma verdade, mas, quando a temos, nossa vontade muda. Desejamos que pudéssemos continuar a viver na ignorância.

Havia se passado pouco mais de dois meses desde o Dia dos Namorados. Dois meses remoendo o conteúdo da caixa que Arktos me deixara. Tudo o que eu precisava saber sobre quem eu era, minhas visões, o pesadelo que tinha com meus pais... Estava tudo ali. Claro que ela ficava muito bem guardada em meu malão, embora minha primeira vontade tenha sido jogá-la no lago e, por sorte, que a Lula Gigante a comesse.

No entanto, apenas nas últimas semanas tornara-se comum esconder-me no cortinado de minha cama e abri-la novamente. Às vezes eu me pegava desejando que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, mas que, quando eu acordasse, não interferiria em minha vida. Mais uma vez, eu desejei que meus pesadelos fossem como o de qualquer pessoa comum. Contudo, os papéis espalhados sobre minha cama, àquela hora da noite, serviam como um anúncio gritante de vida real e um futuro incerto e tortuoso.

Como se as palavras ali escritas tivessem vida, meus olhos foram mais uma vez atraídos, palavra por palavra, página por página... Até que tudo fosse relido mais uma vez.

Eu era uma vampira. Por mais estranho que isso me parecesse, eu era uma vampira e tinha sangue de feiticeiros em minhas veias. Os escritos que Arktos me deixara, cruelmente detalhados em sua letra inconfundível, explicavam muito bem o que havia acontecido comigo quando eu mal completara um ano de vida e porque eu era tão importante para o homem que me atormentava. O homem de olhos roxos, cujo rosto ainda me era um mistério, porém seu nome já fazia meu medo crescer só em lembrar.

Seu nome era Sebastian. Tio-avô de meu pai. Um homem imortal.

Como Sebastian bem dissera na última visão, eu era uma Vrykolakes. Uma descendente dos mais cruéis feiticeiros que a bruxidade conhecera. Os Vykolakes, entretanto, não eram cruéis aleatoriamente. Eles _escolheram_ essa sina. Muitos anos atrás, meus ancestrais eram magos poderosos e amantes de magia negra, pois faziam rituais de sacrifício envolvendo sangue humano. O que se sabe, realmente, era que a família continha escritos antigos – e que hoje foram inteligentemente incinerados, de acordo com as anotações de meu irmão – que evocavam criaturas demoníacas. A criatura que eles evocaram, ainda antes da morte de Vlad Tepes III, pela primeira e última vez, foi Belial, a pedido do então rei que buscava vingança. O demônio permitiu que Vlad matasse a todos que o traíram, mas em troca ele e os Vrykolakes deveriam prometer que todos os seus descendentes serviriam apenas a Belial.

Compostos por magos negros e seus adeptos, os Filhos de Belial eram os responsáveis pela criação de monstros que tinham a função de escravizar a sociedade, eram materialistas e aos poucos perverteram-se e criaram diversos rituais e sacrifícios. Alguns dos rituais consistiam em beber sangue humano, o que rendeu aos Vrykolakes e Vlad Tepes a alcunha de vampiros.

Contudo, tão logo Belial teve o que queria, houve uma profecia que, quando uma criança nascesse descendendo de um Filho de Belial e um feiticeiro, ela seria responsável ou pela imortalização de Belial ou sua decadência total. Se optasse por ser imortal, e encontrasse também um Filho de Belial, ambos trariam os tempos de trevas no mundo. Caso ela escolhesse o caminho da Luz, a sua morte seria também o fim do império do demônio.

O que meu irmão descobriu, e Alexey, nosso primo, descobrira na noite que meus pais morreram, era que minha mãe descendia de feiticeiros galeses. E meu pai descendia de um Vrykolakes. Portanto, Sebastian acreditava que eu fosse a criança da profecia. Meus pais morreram tentando impedir a primeira parte de um ritual que Sebastian iniciara, o qual consistia em amaldiçoar minha alma, forçando-me a viver a escuridão, segui-la onde estivesse. Eu deveria viver como um Vrykolakes.

Arktos não soube dizer como, mas até hoje conseguimos evitar que eu me transformasse em alguém cruel. De certa maneira, o início do ritual não saíra como Sebastian havia desejado. Entretanto nada mais importava. Eu era uma feiticeira e Filha de Drácula, assim como Sebastian. E por ambos sermos Filhos de Drácula, nossos destinos já estavam traçados. Ou eu viveria eternamente nas Trevas ou deveria morrer.

A movimentação do lado de fora de meu cortinado forçou-me a guardar novamente todos aqueles papéis. Meus olhos demoraram-se alguns segundos mais na carta de meu irmão, mas logo eu a enfiava dentro da caixa e a fechava seguramente. Notei os olhos preocupados de Louise em mim quando comecei a me arrumar, mas não dei atenção à minha amiga. Ela fora a única que notara minha mudança, uma vez que foi difícil ocultar meu medo tão logo soube do que eu estava destinada. Acordar preocupada e dormir com a feição angustiada tornara-se rotina. Mas como eu não queria que ninguém mais soubesse de meus problemas, logo a máscara de indiferença tornou-se frequente. E como não poderia ser diferente, deixei o quarto rapidamente, respondendo ao bom-dia de Louise com um simples sorriso.

Fui direto para o Salão Principal, sabendo que Sirius estava me esperando como ele havia dito que o faria. Eu o vi assim que virei o último corredor, conversando com James Potter, e tão logo ele me viu, despediu-se do amigo. Desde que eu descobrira que descendia de vampiros, estar com Sirius tornara-se uma leve tortura a cada dia. Ele não sabia do que Arktos descobrira, pois quando ele me questionou sobre o conteúdo da caixa disse apenas que se tratava de alguns documentos legais. Dizer a ele sobre o possível monstro que eu poderia me tornar não era possível. Pena, rejeição ou repulsa vindas de quem eu amava se tornaria tão intoleráveis que menti.

Contudo, manter a mentira estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Ele queria me ajudar a descobrir sobre meus pesadelos, então, para que eu conseguisse mantê-lo longe de tudo isso, fingi que não sonhava mais com Sebastian. E era isso que consistia a tortura: mentir para Sirius usando ou uma máscara de indiferença ou meu melhor sorriso sabendo que, cedo ou tarde, eu não poderia mais tê-lo por perto.

— Demorou subir — Sirius disse depois que nos beijamos.

— Eu não estava achando essa blusa. Queria estar bem vestida para a vitória de Slytherin — disse sorrindo em provocação.

— Então ouso dizer que perdeu seu tempo. Nós iremos ganhar hoje.

— Isso é o que você pensa.

— Quer apostar?

— Não.

— Medo de perder, não é? Entendo...

— Claro — retorqui, sarcástica. Tentei entrar no Salão Principal, mas Sirius segurou-me pela mão, puxando-me novamente para ele.

— Me-dro-sa — ele falou pausadamente.

Semicerrei os olhos e cruzei os braços, olhando-o em desafio.

— Se Slytherin ganhar, e eu digo "se" somente para não te magoar, você ficará o resto do dia com meu blusão e o cachecol da minha Casa. E você ainda tem a sorte do blusão ser unissex.

— Feito. — Sirius pegou minha mão na dele, apertando-a, firmando o acordo. — Mas sinta-se preparada para pagar a sua parte na aposta.

— Que será?

— É melhor dizer depois — ele deu de ombros.

Olhei-o desconfiada para em seguida adverti-lo.

— Não vale nada imoral.

— Nossa, Ari, por quem você me toma? — ele falou um pouco alto demais, claramente fingindo estar ofendido.

— Nada imoral, Sirius — repeti. Ele sorriu.

— Pode ficar tranquila. Só acho que será melhor te pegar de surpresa. — E com os lábios quase tocando minha orelha, falou: — E em um lugar que estejamos apenas nós dois.

Depois de uma hora de jogo, entretanto, comecei a me arrepender amargamente de fazer a aposta com Sirius. Gryffindor vencia por setenta pontos de diferença, e eu sabia que o Potter era bem melhor que Powell na busca pelo pomo. E o arrependimento só aumentou quando Sirius passou perto de mim, na arquibancada, e me disse para me preparar.

Claro que ele não me forçaria a fazer nada imoral, mas eu o conhecia muito bem para esperar algo agradável e leve como mini-pufes.

Então o estádio desapareceu. Não existiam mais gritos ao meu redor, jogadores ou a expectativa de pagar a aposta a Sirius. Havia apenas o castelo de Sebastian, seus olhos à minha frente e a sensação de medo e vazio.

— Sentiu minha falta, Ariadne? — a voz suave arrepiou-me, causando calafrios.

— O que você quer?

— Vê-la. E também parabenizá-la, embora um pouco tarde, pelas descobertas e percepções corretas a nosso respeito.

— Então Arktos... Ele estava certo?

— Mais certo, impossível. Embora o fato de reverter não seja real.

Senti um bolo formar-se em minha garganta e minhas pernas fraquejarem. Caí sentada sem perceber.

— Eu vou reverter isso.

— Não, você não vai, Ariadne — Sebastian retorquiu, a voz suave e fria me dilacerando mais do que uma Maldição Cruciatus conseguiria. — Como eu disse a você e ao seu irmão, você será minha. Espere-me em seu aniversário, minha querida.

Com horror, vi longos e brancos dedos vindo em direção ao meu rosto, querendo tocá-lo. Olhei novamente para Sebastian, porém, como sempre, eram apenas seus olhos que eu via. Então senti sua respiração quente em meu ouvido antes que ele dissesse:

— Você será minha, Ariadne. E quem tentar impedir morrerá como seus pais, como seu irmão. E nem pense em se matar para impedir isso. Caso tente ser nobre, quem irá sofrer as consequências será o namoradinho que você tanto preza, assim como seus amigos. Vai querer carregar mais uma morte?

— Sirius...

— Ari?

A feição preocupada de Louise foi a última coisa que vi antes de desmaiar.

Quando acordei havia uma confusão de rostos. Só consegui decifrar quem era aquele pequeno grupo depois de alguns segundos com várias vozes perguntando se eu estava bem, alguém mandando chamar Madame Pomfrey e o que havia acontecido comigo. Minha primeira reação, entretanto, foi me sentar, o que provou ser um erro, pois o mundo pareceu girar mais rápido.

— Continue deitada, Ari — Sirius pediu, ajudando-me a deitar. Ouvir sua voz foi tanto um conforto quanto uma angústia.

— Saiam da frente, todos vocês, deixem-na respirar — Madame Pomfrey apareceu. — Srta. Lakerdos, o que está sentindo?

— Tontura. E meu estômago... — falei com a voz um pouco fraca e sentindo que iria vomitar a qualquer momento.

— Como imaginei. Mas é sempre melhor perguntar antes. Aqui, beba isso, que logo a senhorita melhora. Agora, todos para fora — a curandeira continuou para meus amigos enquanto eu bebia todo o líquido adocicado. Assim que terminei, fechei os olhos novamente. — Ela precisa recuperar as forças e vocês não poderão fazer mais nada.

— Mas ela via ficar bem? — ouvi Lily perguntar.

— Claro que sim. Eu não estou aqui à toa, não é? Agora, _todos para fora! _

— Eu posso ficar mais um pouco, Madame Pomfrey? Sou primo de Ariadne.

— E eu sou namorado! — Sirius retorquiu, não gostando que Severus ficasse comigo ao invés dele.

— Dez minutos, Sr. Snape, por ser parente da garota. Quanto ao resto, não vou me repetir.

Ouvi Sirius afastar-se, xingando Severus, mas logo o silêncio reinava na Enfermaria. Senti a mão de meu primo apertar a minha, o que me confortou um pouco.

— Eu sei que você está acordada — ele falou, por fim. — E sei também que pensa que não percebi que você está diferente. Tem certeza que não quer conversar, Dina?

Em seguida à pergunta de Severus, a voz de Sebastian ecoou agourenta em minha mente. _Vai querer carregar mais uma morte? _Não, eu não queria. Meus pais e Arktos estavam mortos por minha culpa. Eu não suportaria levar mais uma pessoa que eu amava para o túmulo.

— Estou bem — disse. Respirei fundo e olhei para Severus, sorrindo levemente. — Deve ser a pressão dos NIEMs.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu em deboche.

— Claro, pois você é do tipo que se estressa com as provas.

— Não são provas comuns. São NIEMs, Sev. Mas fico feliz por você se preocupar — apertei a mão dele na minha, reforçando o que eu dizia.

— Você sabe que estou aqui por você, não sabe?

— Sei. Obrigada.

— Sr. Snape, deixe-a descansar agora, sim? — Madame Pomfrey apareceu, finalmente expulsando Severus da Enfermaria. E quando se afastou, ainda a ouvi: — Mais uma com estresse por NIEMs. Como se o mundo fosse acabar por isso.

Madame Pomfrey me liberou à hora do jantar. Segui então para o Salão Principal e sentei-me isolada para não ver a preocupação ou o questionamento de ninguém. Contudo, assim que terminei de comer, Sirius já me esperava do lado de fora juntamente de Lily e Potter.

— Como você está? — Lily perguntou assim que me viu.

— Estou bem. Foi apenas um mal-estar. Estou um pouco estressada por causa dos NIEMs.

— Só isso? — Sirius retorquiu, me olhando com desconfiança.

— Claro que é — disse, sorrindo. — Eu quero muito conseguir uma vaga no Ministério, então estou me cobrando demais por isso.

— Você não precisa seguir os mesmos passos do seu irmão para deixá-lo orgulhoso, Ariadne.

Olhei para Potter, surpresa por ter se pronunciado e, ainda por cima, por ter me chamado de "Ariadne". Desde nossa conversa no lago, quando ele me agradeceu pelas condolências e por ter interferido na briga no trem, no início do sétimo ano, não havíamos nos falado de maneira decente. Pensei, com ironia, que conseguíamos ser decentes apenas quando falávamos de nossos mortos. E também como conseguíamos entender o outro em determinados sentidos.

Embora não fossem os NIEMs que havia provocado meu desmaio, eles também me preocupavam exatamente por eu querer muito seguir os passos de Arktos. Continuar o que ele fazia e, de alguma forma, honrar sua vida.

— Você tem pensado muito nisso, não? — retorqui com um sorriso. Ele apenas deu de ombros. — Agradeço a preocupação de todos, mas, acreditem, estou bem.

— Então você quer ser Auror? — Sirius me perguntou enquanto passava o braço por minha cintura.

— Algo assim.

— Algo assim? — Lily perguntou.

— Bem, eu... Eu estive pensando seriamente em ser Inominável.

— Nossa, você não pensa pequeno, hein?

Eu apenas dei de ombros e sorri diante do comentário do Potter. Neste momento, dois alunos do sétimo ano da Hufflepuff passaram por nós e cumprimentaram-no, efusivos.

— Bela pegada, Potter! A Gryffindor vai ter azar em não tê-lo ano que vem!

— Obrigado, Morris.

— Vocês ganharam? — perguntei desanimada.

— Com certeza! — foi a resposta animada de Potter. — Sabe, Ariadne, se fosse você a apanhadora da Slytherin, vocês teriam uma chance. Mas não acho ruim que seu capitão seja um idiota e a tenha expulsado do time.

— Não se pode ter tudo na vida, não é? E, a propósito, de onde surgiu isso? — perguntei, apontando-o. — Você recebeu um balaço na cabeça?

— Ideia da Lily.

— É muito chato ter Potter pra cá, Lakerdos pra lá, tanta provocação, sendo que, no fim, vocês terão que se entender de uma maneira ou outra.

— Eu nunca vou me entender com o Potter, Lily. É o destino.

— Você se entendeu com o Sirius — minha amiga insistiu.

— É diferente.

— Em que sentido? — Lily insistiu.

— Em todos. É diferente e ponto.

— Ela me ama, Lily, é isso — Sirius interferiu. Rolei os olhos diante de sua fala presunçosa. — O James não possui nada que possa oferecer a ela.

— Não tecnicamente — falei baixo, contudo os três ouviram. Porém, o mais indignado foi Sirius.

— Como assim?

— Eu disse tecnicamente! — ri.

— Eu sabia que não seria uma boa coisa toda essa intimidade, Lily. Eu disse a você! Venha, ainda temos uma comemoração acontecendo no salão comunal.

Sirius e eu continuamos no corredor, vendo-os se afastar.

— Vamos também.

— Aonde estamos indo?

— Nenhum lugar surpreendente.

Seguimos de mãos dadas para o terceiro andar. Os corredores ainda estavam cheios devido ao horário e vez ou outra Sirius era cumprimentado pelo jogo.

— Quanto tempo o jogo continuou depois que eu desmaiei? — perguntei.

— Não continuou. Madame Hooch apitou, porque James pegou o pomo, e foi ao mesmo tempo em que Louise chamou a atenção de todos.

— Não deve ter sido difícil para ela. Louise sabe ser histérica. — Sorri, pensando em minha amiga. Eu havia notado seu olhar preocupado no jantar, mas ela respeitou minha vontade de isolamento à mesa. Precisava agradecer-lhe, ainda.

— Você também me matou de susto.

— Eu não fui a primeira a surtar por causa dos NIEMs, Sirius. Teve a Alice Hopkins e o Willy Dawson também.

Vi Sirius abrir a boca, pronto para dizer algo em resposta, mas ele preferiu o silêncio. Mentalmente, agradeci minha sorte. Eu sabia que ele desconfiava de minha ausência de pesadelos depois de tanto tempo. Vez ou outra eu o percebia me olhando preocupado e angustiado.

Seguimos de mãos dadas e ficamos em silêncio até que estivéssemos sozinhos na sala de sempre. Sirius me levou até a janela, ao que ficamos olhando para os jardins e as árvores que ocultavam o cemitério de Hogwarts. Mas logo eu me esquecia da bela visão através da janela e me ocupava em olhar para Sirius.

Eu sabia que ele me amava, pois ele havia dito isso. E não havia sido apenas uma vez. Contudo, vê-lo ali do meu lado, fazendo de tudo para que eu me esquecesse do falso estresse pelos NIEMs, se preocupando comigo por causa de meus pesadelos e tudo o que acontecia comigo, me fez perceber o quanto _**eu**_ o amava. Eu não sabia que era tão forte, tão intenso e tão dolorido. A simples menção de Sebastian de que o mataria me fez notar, enfim, que eu não suportaria viver em um mundo no qual Sirius não existisse. Eu não poderia perdê-lo. Mas também não poderia tê-lo comigo. O único jeito seria deixá-lo, sem possibilidade de que ele tentasse ir atrás de mim. E eu sabia que havia apenas um meio de isso acontecer. Eu deveria mentir. E muito.

— Foi apenas a Lily, ou você também pediu ao Potter uma trégua entre nós? — perguntei.

— Estávamos conversando uma noite, James e eu, no dormitório. O assunto acabou surgindo.

— Vocês falavam sobre mim?

— Não exatamente. — Sirius suspirou e recostou-se na janela, olhando para mim de braços cruzados. — Ele me perguntou por que você estava tão diferente, esses últimos dias.

— O Potter estava preocupado comigo? — Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, censurando minha descrença em seu amigo. — Tudo bem, desculpe. Continue.

— O que eu poderia dizer? Mesmo que você estivesse tendo seus pesadelos, eu não poderia contar ao James. Então só pude falar que você não estava em um momento bom, que tinha brigado com seu primo.

Rolei os olhos.

— Claro, pois qualquer situação ruim tem que ter o Severus no meio.

— Não foi essa minha intenção, Ari. Porém vocês vivem discutindo, e como também não estavam se falando esses dias, aproveitei a deixa. E falando no Ran... no Snape — Sirius corrigiu-se diante do meu olhar. — O que vocês tanto conversaram na Enfermaria?

— Nada demais — e dei de ombros. — Ele só queria saber o que acontecia comigo. O que foi?

— Nada, eu só... Nada.

— Me diz o que você pensou!

— Ari, você já percebeu que depois que começamos a namorar, o Snape brigou muito mais com você?

— Eu sei que ele sente ciúmes. Severus tem um sentimento de posse muito forte.

— Não acho que seja apenas isso.

— E o que você acha, então?

— Acho que ele gosta de você.

— Claro que gosta, ele é meu primo!

— Ari, por favor. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Não aguentei e ri diante daquela constatação.

— Ah, Sirius, por favor digo eu! Severus e eu somos primos. Não há nada passional entre nós.

— Não da sua parte.

— OK, mesmo se ele gostasse de mim, como você diz, nós não daríamos certo.

— Não?

— Não. — Descruzei os braços de Sirius e os coloquei de volta em minha cintura. — Afinal, você sabe que eu vivo em uma eterna mudança de humor. Acha que Severus aguentaria isso tão placidamente como você?

— E quem disse que sou indiferente às suas variações de humor?

— É o que parece...

— Ah, mas eu não sou indiferente. Uso a meu favor, só isso. Na verdade, suas variações de humor é o que mais gosto em você.

— Verdade? Por quê? — Fiquei genuinamente surpresa.

— Quando você está calma, como se fosse a pessoa mais tranquila do mundo, eu fico sentado com você sob o carvalho dos jardins e gosto de te observar. — Sorri quando Sirius deu um leve beijo em meu pescoço. Então ele se afastou, sua mão pousando em minha cintura mais uma vez. — Se você está muito irritada, a ponto de cuspir fogo como se fosse um dragão ensandecido, eu me afasto somente para que você perceba que não sou seu alvo de morte. Então, quando você começa usar a sensatez, eu uso sua raiva a meu favor.

Sirius puxou-me novamente para junto dele de supetão, surpreendendo-me. Nossas bocas estavam a milímetros e todo pensamento coerente sumia de minha mente.

— Você não consegue pensar muito bem quando estou perto de você.

Abri a boca uma, duas vezes, mas nenhum xingamento me vinha à mente. Quando finalmente consegui pensar em "arrogante idiota", Sirius já me beijava. Era intenso, faminto, como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo. Mas também foi rápido. Quando nos separamos, meu coração estava tão acelerado que eu sentia que ele sairia do meu peito.

— E quando você está assim, entregue — Sirius continuou, o que me forçou a olhá-lo —, eu sei que valeu a pena insistir em você, Ari.

— Me diga — falei num impulso.

— O quê? — Sirius perguntou, me olhando.

— A minha parte na aposta. Como eu devo pagá-la.

Ele sorriu e fez um carinho no meu rosto.

— Não precisa de pressa.

— Não quero ficar com dívidas.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta.

— Eu gostaria que você dançasse para mim.

Um arrepio subiu por minha coluna e senti meu rosto esquentar. A expectativa de dançar para Sirius era tão agradável quanto tensa.

— O quê? — retorqui, querendo rir. — Dançar?

— Isso mesmo. Uma vez eu ouvi você conversando com a Lily, dizendo que adorava dançar.

— Mas dançar, assim, do nada? E sem música?

— Não é assim do nada. E eu tenho música.

— Tem?

— Digamos que eu já tinha algo assim em mente, hoje de manhã.

Senti meu rosto esquentar ainda mais e as mãos suarem de agitação. Certo que eu adorava dançar, mas eu nunca tinha dançado fora da segurança do meu quarto, onde ninguém pudesse me ver. Além disso, eu nem sabia se dançava direito!

— Eu não sei se danço bem, Sirius — confessei.

Ele, porém, apenas sorriu. Afastou-se de mim, andando de costa, e sentou-se em uma mesa ao fundo da sala. Percebi somente neste momento no pequeno rádio que havia ali. A música começou, mas eu ainda hesitei por alguns segundos. Preferi fechar os olhos, relaxando, esquecendo-me que Sirius estava ali, me observando.

A música então começou a me embalar, os movimentos foram naturais e eu até gostei, ao fim, que Sirius estivesse me olhando. Imaginei que estávamos dançando juntos e que minhas mãos eram as dele. Mãos que passavam por meu pescoço, minha cintura, quadris...

Abri os olhos, vendo-o com as feições indecifráveis, apertando a mesa mais do que o necessário. Senti-me maravilhosa com aquela reação. A música estava quase ao fim quando me aproximei dele e coloquei suas mãos na minha cintura, trazendo-o para dançar comigo. E embora eu soubesse que não poderia permitir, deixei que Sirius me apertasse em seus braços, fazendo-nos perceber o quão tensos estávamos diante de uma necessidade que fazia meu corpo inteiro tremer.

No entanto, ficamos ali, dançando, ouvindo a parte final da música. Sem que eu refreasse, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com os versos finais. A música, ironicamente, mais me parecia um pedido mudo de que Sirius nunca mais me soltasse, nunca me abandonasse. A música, entretanto, parou. E eu continuei abraçada a ele até me acalmar. Somente quando o horário de recolher se aproximou que ele me levou até a bifurcação dos corredores que levavam a nossas salas comunais.

— Ei — ele me chamou, segurando-me pela mão depois que nos despedimos. — Não importa o que esteja acontecendo, Ari. Você pode confiar em mim sempre.

— Eu sei.

E com um leve beijo, despedi-me de Sirius. Não quis pensar que ele desconfiara da minha desculpa esfarrapada. De que não havia sido culpa dos NIEMs que eu desmaiara. Tão logo cheguei na segurança de meu dormitório, deitei na cama, fechei as cortinas e lancei-lhes o feitiço imperturbável de sempre. Demorei a adormecer e não tive uma noite tranquila.

* * *

_N/B: Perfeito! Tenso e Intenso. Fiquei meio assim, quando li o título do capítulo, mas sabia que você não ia me deixar na mão. Não me arrependi, sua explicação sobre os Vrykolakes me convenceu! Bjsssssssss_

N/A: Uma vez que este capítulo já estava bem estruturado, não foi difícil escrevê-lo rapidamente. E confesso que foi meu recorde..rsrs.. Claro que a semana de folga ajudou muito.

Espero que tenham gostado e se convencido da minha explicação sobre o lado vampiro da Ariadne. (Sim, mais um para o catálogo..hehe.. Ao menos ela tem um lado bom: não brilha!)

Obrigada sempre, **Priscila Louredo! **

Beijos a todos e até o próximo.

Lívia.


	25. Feitiço de Proteção

_**Capítulo 24**_

_**Feitiço de Proteção**_

_**.**_

Eu sempre gostei dos verões franceses, ainda mais quando os dias terminavam com uma limonada fresca à sombra de uma frondosa faia nos jardins da casa de tia Françoise. Estávamos deitadas no chão, Aimèe e eu, enquanto minha tia tricotava. Eu tinha vindo para Paris há três dias, tão logo deixei Hogwarts, e minha intenção ao ir embora se baseava, principalmente, em ir atrás de Sebastian. Se ele fazia parte da família de meu pai, então minha tia poderia saber de algo. No entanto, eu não a questionara desde minha chegada.

Durante esses três dias, minha mente não conseguia pensar nas perguntas que eu poderia fazer sem comprometer minha tia ou Aimèe. Eu não queria deixar rastros para Sebastian; não queria me responsabilizar por suas mortes. E minha falta de concentração se devia ao que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas de aula, em Hogwarts.

Porém, eu não estava disposta a recordar o que havia acontecido. Respirei fundo, forçando as lembranças a ficarem no canto obscuro e esquecido de minha mente.

— Dina, você está bem? — Aimèe me olhava preocupada.

— Desculpe, o que você estava falando?

— Estou preocupada com você. Na verdade, nós estamos.

Acompanhei o olhar de minha prima e vi que tia Françoise voltava para dentro de casa. Suspirei, sem saber se essa era a hora ou não de finalmente colocar as cartas da mesa. Aimèe continuou:

— Nós não a esperávamos aqui, sabia? _Maman_ jurou que você ficaria na Inglaterra.

— Eu realmente pensei nisso. Mas vir para cá foi uma decisão necessária, Aimèe.

— E essa necessidade de que você fala tem relação com o fato de você estar estranhamente pensativa desde que chegou?

Olhei para minha prima, surpresa pela abordagem. Ela sorriu.

— Não sou tão obtusa assim, Dina. Você sempre foi tão animada, alegre e, então, eu a vejo taciturna, pensativa... E sei que a falta de Arktos não tem muito a ver com isso.

— Você tem razão — disse, por fim. — Eu vim, pois preciso conversar com a tia.

— Sobre o quê?

— Um parente que temos em comum e espero muito que ela conheça.

— Quem?

— Sebastian. — Pela palidez de minha prima ao ouvir o nome do vampiro, ela o conhecia bem. — Como você o conhece?

Aimèe abriu a boca duas vezes antes de dizer que era melhor entramos e procurar por tia Françoise. Ela seria a melhor pessoa para responder minhas perguntas.

Então, em poucos minutos nós três estávamos sentadas na sala. De início, Françoise não disse nada que eu já não soubesse sobre Sebastian: que ele era um homem cruel, mesquinho e sórdido que almejava o poder que apenas Magia Negra era capaz de proporcionar. Ele buscava por uma longevidade surreal, uma vida eterna. E com uma companheira à sua altura. Enquanto minha tia falava, eu notava dor e tristeza em seu olhar, e a pena com que ela me olhava demonstrava que ela sabia muito bem quem Sebastian escolhera como companheira eterna.

— A senhora sabe que ele me escolheu, não sabe, tia? E também sabe por quê.

— Eu desconfiei há alguns meses quando Sebastian veio aqui em casa.

— Quando? — perguntei, surpresa.

— Em fevereiro. Ele queria um diário de Timoh que eu guardo. Mas, obviamente, ele não conseguiu pegar. Não sou bruxa como você ou Arktos, mas tenho meus truques. — Minha tia sorriu, orgulhosa por ter conseguido enganar o vampiro.

— Mas o que o diário do _papa_ tem de tão importante? — Aimèe perguntou.

— Vou buscá-lo.

Assim que minha tia deixou a sala, Aimèe me olhou preocupada.

— Dina, o que Sebastian quer com você?

— O que sua mãe falou, Aimèe — respondi em meio a um suspiro. — Parece que ele me escolheu para ser sua companheira eterna.

— Por que você?

— Meus olhos, eu acho. Ou talvez meu temperamento meigo — falei zombeteira.

— Dina...

Não respondi ao seu apelo. Relembrar o conteúdo da carta de Arktos, onde ele me explicava tudo, assim como os papéis nos quais ele anotara o que havia encontrado em livros antigos, mostrava-me o tamanho de minha impotência diante de Sebastian. E, para mim, não havia sentimento pior do que a impotência. Então, para que minha prima percebesse que eu não queria conversar com ela sobre nada, levantei-me e fui até a janela. Só voltei a me sentar no sofá quando tia Françoise voltou.

— Aqui está.

— E o que há no diário que pode me ajudar? — perguntei quase sem esperança.

— Há feitiços e rituais, dos quais você pode precisar para se defender.

Peguei o diário das mãos dela e comecei a folheá-lo, buscando algo que pudesse me ajudar.

— Quando o tio Timoh escreveu essas coisas?

— Acho que ele o tinha desde sempre. Porém, eu só soube desse caderno uma semana antes de ele morrer. Timoh foi bem firme quando me disse para guardar este diário com a minha vida, se fosse preciso. Alguém precisaria dele, de suas informações. Alguém que Sebastian procuraria.

No diário havia tantos rituais de proteção de espaços maiores, como uma residência, quanto feitiços de preparação de amuletos para proteção pessoal.

— Posso ficar com isso?

— _Évidemment, ma chérie__. _

Voltei a atenção para o diário, sabendo que agora eu tinha algo precioso e forte para enfrentar Sebastian finalmente. A sala ficou em silêncio, o qual só foi cortado por minha tia.

— O que você pretende fazer agora, Dina?

— Ver do que alguns desses feitiços são capazes, eu acho. — Olhei para minha tia. — Ele me deu um prazo. Vai me procurar apenas quando eu fizer dezoito anos.

— O que nos dá um mês, certo?

— Trinta e cinco dias, para ser mais exata.

— Por que esse prazo? — Aimèe perguntou. Foi sua mãe quem esclareceu:

— Todo ritual precisa de prazo e dia certos. E mesmo que Sebastian adore esses joguinhos psicológicos, creio que no caso de Dina seja isso.

Demorei a dormir àquela noite, pois estudei todo o diário de tio Timoh. Havia um feitiço de proteção que eu poderia usar para manter Sebastian longe de mim e, para minha sorte, não era algo difícil. Porém, eu deveria voltar para Londres, pois apenas em minha casa encontraria o essencial para o feitiço. De manhã disse minha decisão a tia Françoise e Aimèe, porém elas pediram que eu ficasse por mais uns dias.

— Será um pouco como antes — Aimèe disse, segurando minhas mãos como se implorasse. — Além disso, aqui você estará segura.

— Acho que seria melhor eu ir.

— Por favor, Dina! Eu gostaria _muito _que você ficasse.

Uma vez que a insistência de Aimèe me pareceu estranha, optei, então, por ficar. E tão logo ficamos sozinhas, a inquiri.

— Então? O que foi todo aquele show?

As bochechas de Aimèe ficaram vermelhas, mas ela sorriu.

— Alexey virá me ver, amanhã. E se eu for cavalgar sozinha, minha mãe controlará meu horário.

— Então você quer que eu vá com você e fique olhando vocês dois namorarem?

— Algo assim...

Rolei os olhos, mas não neguei o pedido de minha prima. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

A história de Aimèe e Alexey já tinha três anos. Ele fazia parte da nossa família, um primo de segundo grau, mas não era por isso que tia Françoise não aprovava esse relacionamento. O que Alexey fazia para viver que ela não gostava. Contudo, com aprovação ou não, Aimèe amava Alexey, e eles se viam escondido desde três anos atrás, quando se conheceram.

Após o almoço, Aimèe arrumou uma pequena cesta com comida e uma jarra de suco. Fomos até o pequeno estábulo e saímos com os dois cavalos. Eu adorava cavalgar, e quando Aimèe disse à mãe que iríamos passar a tarde fora, dizendo que era para eu me distrair dos problemas que envolviam Sebastian, tia Françoise não deu nenhuma recomendação, somente sorriu.

A preferência de minha tia pelo campo fora inteiramente influenciada por meu falecido tio. Eles moraram naquela casa desde que se casaram, cultivando um pequeno pomar e uma horta ao fundo da casa, enquanto na parte leste encontrava-se o estábulo com dois cavalos. E uma vez que a propriedade era grande e adoravelmente perto de um riacho, cavalgar durante horas chegava a ser quase uma obrigação no verão.

Aimèe e eu cavalgamos até estarmos longe o bastante da casa e alcançarmos o ponto de encontro. Minha prima nem se preocupou em amarrar seu cavalo, deixando essa tarefa, além de preparar o piquenique, a meu cargo. Ótimo. Eu era a serviçal do dia. Estendi a toalha na grama, embaixo de uma árvore grande e com sombra generosa, enquanto os dois pombinhos foram passear um pouco mais longe.

No fundo, eu sentia uma imensa inveja de Aimèe e Alexey. Olhar para os dois era a mesma coisa que ver a personificação da palavra amor. E aquilo me doía mais do que eu poderia admitir.

Sentada embaixo da árvore e usando seu tronco como encosto, deixei que as lembranças que eu havia refreado dias atrás voltassem, estimulada pelo amor de meus primos... Mesmo depois de quase um mês da separação, eu ainda conseguia ver com perfeição em minha mente a feição desesperada de Sirius, a tristeza em seu olhar e a descrença do que eu estava fazendo.

Apenas nas últimas semanas de aula que eu havia conseguido terminar nosso namoro. Perceber que o amava, entretanto, não tornou a tarefa fácil, e tudo só piorou quando ele começou a notar meu afastamento gradativo e a falta de paciência que eu demonstrava perto dele. O que culminou para eu finalmente terminar tudo foi uma conversa na semana em que aconteceram os NIEMs.

— Será que Peter tem razão? — Lily havia perguntando quando desistimos de estudar e fomos aproveitar o resto da tarde de domingo nos jardins, perto do lago.

— Sobre quê? — Potter retorquiu.

— Voldemort. Será que o que aprendemos nesta escola não nos ajudará em nada?

— Não seremos tão indefesos assim, Lily — Clair disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, uma vez que ninguém pareceu ter uma resposta.

— Mas, mesmo assim...

— Você é uma bruxa capaz, Lily — falei.

— Além disso — Sirius continuou enquanto nos sentávamos sob uma árvore —, nós sempre estaremos juntos, então poderemos proteger uns aos outros.

Senti meu estômago revirar em angústia ao ouvir Sirius. Ainda mais ao perceber que a pergunta de Lily tinha fundamentos, e não apenas sobre Voldemort. No meu caso ainda havia Sebastian. Como eu me imporia a ele, sendo que só em sonhar minhas pernas tremiam de medo? Eu precisava estar preparada, e tinha dúvidas de minha eficiência quando precisasse enfrentá-lo. Sabia que deveria fazê-lo sozinha; era minha responsabilidade, meu destino. Além disso, ninguém deveria descobrir o monstro que eu poderia me tornar caso os planos de Sebastian se concretizassem.

E a voz do vampiro martelava dia e noite em minha cabeça: _Seu namorado será o próximo... _

Levantei-me de supetão e, com a visão embaçada e sem dar atenção aos meus amigos, voltei para o castelo. Sirius me alcançou quando eu virava o corredor do Salão Principal em direção às masmorras.

— Ari, o que aconteceu?

— Nada — respondi, livrando-me de sua mão. Ele me agarrou novamente e eu me soltei mais uma vez. Sirius, então, segurou-me pelo pulso e me forçou a olhá-lo.

— Como assim, nada? Você se levanta de repente e sem dizer palavra alguma volta para o castelo?

— Eu não estava com paciência para ficar nos jardins com vocês.

— Você não está com paciência para muitas coisas, ultimamente. O que está acontecendo? — ele falou devagar, olhando-me como se quisesse me compreender.

— Nada que te interesse. Sirius, me solta! — exigi quando ele começou a me puxar para uma sala de aula vazia. Comecei a odiar os fundadores deste castelo por construírem tantas salas inúteis.

— Você está mentindo pra mim. Continua tendo aqueles pesadelos.

— E se estiver, o que você pode fazer a respeito? Nada! Você nunca pôde, Sirius.

— Isso não é verdade. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, Ari!

Notei seu tom ofendido, assim como a mágoa que transparecia em cada traço de seu rosto. Contudo, esta era a oportunidade que eu esperava e precisava.

— Mas isso não é mais o bastante. — E dizer isso me doeu profundamente. O choque no rosto de Sirius era evidente.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Exatamente o que eu disse. — Suspirei, aparentando cansaço. — Nosso namoro não é mais o bastante para mim, você não é mais necessário ao meu lado. Na verdade, você só atrapalhará.

— Espere um pouco. Você está terminando comigo, é isso? Está terminando nosso namoro?

— Exatamente. Estou terminando algo que nunca deveria ter começado.

Sirius riu. Uma gargalhada alta, sem felicidade.

— Você é inacreditável, sabia?

— Vou aceitar isso como um elogio. — Virei para ir embora, mas rapidamente Sirius estava à minha frente, impedindo que eu fugisse.

— Pois não é um elogio — ele disse entre os dentes. — Em que eu te atrapalharia, Ariadne?

— Simples: na minha vida. Desde que estamos juntos, eu deixei de lado tudo o que realmente me interessava. Eu preciso descobrir o motivo desses pesadelos, saber por que eles ocorrem e qual o fundamento de tudo isso. Além disso, preciso descobrir quem matou meu irmão. — Eu sabia a resposta para todos esses questionamentos, porém Sirius sequer suspeitava. — Ficar com você está me atrapalhando, Sirius, e eu não gosto que nada me atrapalhe.

— E de onde surgiu tudo isso? Desde quando eu te atrapalho?!

— Eu já disse, desde que estamos juntos. Namorar ocupa mais tempo do que eu imaginava. E não posso ficar perdendo tempo.

— Então eu sou uma perda de tempo?

— Basicamente? Sim.

Ele acenou afirmativamente, as mãos nos quadris como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas. Eu sabia que deveria aproveitar essa oportunidade e ir embora, mas não tive coragem de simplesmente deixá-lo ali naquela sala.

— Posso ao menos saber como você pretende fazer isso?

O controle em sua voz me deu vontade de gritar mais uma vez. Ele parecia tão obstinado a tirar tudo de mim, como se as verdades que eu lhe ocultava estivessem em uma caixa e bastava apenas girar a chave. Ele claramente tinha esperança de girar essa chave.

Fingindo que não me importava em lhe contar parte dos meus planos, falei, indiferente.

— Pretendo ir atrás de minha tia Françoise. Talvez ela saiba de alguma coisa. E tem também o tal primo com quem meu irmão iria conversar.

— Então você pretende viajar.

— Exato.

— E você acredita que eu atrapalharia.

— Você já me atrapalha, Sirius.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sirius me agarrou pelos braços, cruzando a distância que havia entre nós em três passos. Havia raiva em seu olhar e gestos.

— Por que você não me diz toda a verdade? Por que você não confia em mim? — ele perguntou. Percebi que ele não gritava por puro controle. — Droga, Ari, eu gosto de você!

— Eu sei, mas...

— Sabe, mas, mesmo assim, quer ficar longe de mim? Qual o seu problema, afinal?

— _**Eu não sei!**_ — gritei, soltando-me dele com um safanão. Joguei-me sentada em uma cadeira e procurei me acalmar, porém estava ficando difícil colocar minha cabeça no lugar com tanta mágoa que eu via em Sirius. — Se eu soubesse, não estaria programando a porcaria de uma viagem, Black! Não estaria terminando nosso namoro!

— Você não precisa acabar com nosso namoro porque vai viajar! Eu vou com você e pronto.

— Qual parte do "eu preciso ir sozinha" você não entendeu?

— Eu entendi essa parte — Sirius retorquiu, a voz firme. — Assim como também entendi a parte que você ocultou e que dizia claramente: "estou com medo".

Hesitei apenas por um segundo. Então me levantei da cadeira e o olhei com desprezo.

— Pois eu não estou com medo. Além disso — continuei sem dar chance de Sirius retorquir —, eu não gosto mais de você. Não dei esse motivo antes, pois não queria machucá-lo.

— Como é? Magoar-me? — Sirius perguntou, rindo.

— É isso mesmo. E não precisa vir com ironias e sarcasmos para cima de mim. Não gosto mais de você, Sirius, e este é o principal motivo de eu não querê-lo ao meu lado, nessa viagem. Confesso que me assusta descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo comigo, mas você não tem mais nada a ver com minha vida.

— Não tenho?

— Não.

— Então prove.

— Eu não te...

Antes que eu alcançasse a porta e finalmente conseguisse fugir dali, Sirius me agarrou e me beijou. Ele sabia que me beijar diminuiria minhas forças sobre qualquer motivo torpe que me forçava a deixá-lo. No entanto, eu estava decidida daquela vez. Essa não seria mais uma briga da qual sairíamos trocando carinhos e sorrisos. Dessa vez, eu terminaria tudo.

Portanto, tão logo senti que ele aprofundava o beijo, empurrei Sirius com todas as forças que eu tinha e, sem nem pensar, apontei-lhe a varinha e lancei a primeira azaração que me veio à mente. Não esperei para ver as unhas dos pés de Sirius crescendo. Saí daquela sala e corri para as masmorras para me esconder na segurança de meu quarto.

Foi difícil manter a pose nos dias seguintes, mas eu consegui.

Até o último dia de aula, quando todas as minhas forças ruíram desastrosamente...

O som de risos, ao longe, despertou-me daquelas lembranças. Rapidamente enxuguei meus olhos, não querendo que nem Aimèe nem Alexey me vissem chorando.

— Então, Dina, quando você vai voltar pra Londres?

Ergui as sobrancelhas, não entendendo o tom direto de Alexey. Olhei para Aimèe e notei um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

— Achei que vocês tivessem algo melhor para fazer, ao invés de cuidarem da minha vida.

— Não estávamos cuidando de sua vida, o assunto apenas surgiu — defendeu-se Aimèe. Alexey sorriu, esperando uma resposta.

Suspirei.

— Provavelmente no fim da semana. Por mais que eu aprecie a companhia de vocês — falei, olhando para Aimèe —, tenho coisas a fazer em casa.

— Quer conversar comigo, antes? — Alexey retorquiu enquanto mordia um bolinho de chocolate.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sebastian.

O tom despreocupado dele era estranho. Será que Sebastian não o preocupava tanto? Ou a fixação do vampiro por mim era algo vulgar para Alexey?

— E o que você pode me informar que já não tenha feito a Arktos?

— Descobri umas coisas, uns dias atrás. — Então Alexey ficou sério. — Tome cuidado no seu aniversário. Na verdade, seria melhor se você estivesse junto de gente para te proteger.

— Por quê?

— No dia do seu aniversário será o dia perfeito para ele finalizar o ritual. Você já terá a maturidade necessária, tanto mágica quanto em poder vampírico e, então, Sebastian só precisará te encontrar.

— Mas eu já sou uma bruxa capaz, e creio que não há o que evoluir quando se é um vampiro.

— A coisa não é bem assim. Chega um momento que seus poderes de vampiro não evoluem mais, é verdade, o que chamamos de maturidade. Se você os tivesse trabalhado durante esses anos, nem Sebastian poderia te tocar. Mas você não fez nada, o que a deixa enferrujada, vulnerável. Claro que você ainda poderia trabalhar tudo isso, aprender com o que tem, contudo eu não conheço ninguém que poderia ajudá-la.

— Que tipo de poderes? — Aimèe perguntou mais rapidamente do que eu.

— Não sei. O meu é persuasão e envelhecimento retardatário. Aimèe tem poder de mexer com ervas; poções, como você conhece. Mas, e você? Para Sebastian querê-la, deve ser algo especial.

— Eu não tenho nada de especial — retruquei com azedume.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho.

— Absoluta?

— Claro!

— Prove.

— Como assim, prove? Como vou provar que não tenho nada de especial?

— Você não tem nenhuma habilidade que parece mais trabalhada?

— Não.

— Não pode ser verdade. Todos nós temos um dom especial, digamos assim.

— Olha, Alexey — falei, saindo do sério —, eu não tenho nada de especial, a não ser o sangue da minha mãe, que vem de feiticeiros. Só isso. Por isso Sebastian me quer.

— Não estou falando de sua mãe. Falo do sangue do seu pai, sua anta. Ela é tão burra assim? — ele perguntou para Aimèe.

Irritada por ser ofendida, levantei-me com a intenção de sair de perto de Alexey antes que lhe desse um soco no meio daquela cara presunçosa. Porém, assim que me levantei, a jarra de suco estourou.

— Ótimo! — resmunguei. — Obrigada por me forçar a fazer magia sem intenção, Alexey.

— Isso não foi magia — Alexey retorquiu, sorrindo. — Quero dizer, foi sim, mas ampliada por causa do sangue do seu pai.

— Não é por causa do sangue do meu pai. Eu sou uma bruxa!

— Olha aqui, controle esse temperamento adolescente, pois é uma droga. Agora, sente-se. Sente-se — ele repetiu, ao que eu lhe obedeci. — Eu entendo disso há mais tempo que você, então não venha dizer se eu estou certo ou errado. Se eu digo que a magia que aconteceu aqui foi mais influenciada pelo sangue de Koira do que o de Lya, é porque é verdade.

— E como você sabe? — Aimèe perguntou.

— Anos de percepção. Não tenho vinte anos, como pareço. Você está apaixonada por um velho, _chérie_, já lhe digo.

Aimèe riu. Já eu revirei os olhos diante da gracinha.

— Então eu sou como Aimèe?

— Mais ou menos. Aimèe consegue manipular ervas, fazer remédios que pessoas comuns, ou até mesmo bruxos, não conseguiriam. Diga, Ariadne, em qual matéria você se sobressaía na escola?

— Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... Até para Aritmância eu tinha um condão.

— Como eu imaginei. Sempre que você se irrita, você estraga alguma coisa, certo?

— Óbvio que não. Eu consigo me controlar.

— Sim, tivemos um ótimo exemplo aqui. — Alexey indicou a jarra quebrada. — Pelo visto, o seu diferencial é algo relacionado a feitiços e rituais.

Então, o rosto de Alexey perdeu todo o traço de humor, o que não era algo normal.

— O que foi, Lex? — Aimèe perguntou.

— A característica da Dina é a mesma de Sebastian. — Então a leveza voltou para o rosto de Alexey mais uma vez. — Mas quem se importa? Você é metade feiticeira e é bruxa. Se quiser, Sebastian nunca a tocará. É só tomar as providências certas.

Minha mente foi para o diário de tio Timoh. Bem, talvez eu conseguisse ficar segura, ao fim de tudo.

XXX

.

XXX

Não foi fácil voltar para Londres, e minha agonia apenas aumentou quando encarei aquela enorme casa sabendo que nunca mais encontraria Arktos lá dentro. Passei pelos portões, respirando fundo, e os ouvi rangeram de leve ao serem abertos. O jardim estava horrível com a grama alta e muita sujeira. A casa não estava apresentável, também. Camada de poeira sobre os móveis e cheiro de lugar que ficara muito tempo fechado.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e deixei minhas coisas no chão, ao lado do sofá. Com um aceno da varinha, abri as janelas e limpei todos os cômodos por qual passei. Deixei o quarto de Arktos por último e só não permaneci mais do que o necessário por sentir minha garganta se fechar. Eu não queria ter tempo para pensar na tristeza que aquela casa se encontrava. Aquela imensidão vazia que ela representava. A casa de meus pais havia sido construída para uma família grande, e não para apenas uma ocupante.

Quase ao fim da tarde desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha. Limpei-a e retirei tudo o que havia na geladeira para jogar fora. Vasculhei os armários, porém não havia coisa alguma para comer, pois aquela casa não era cuidada por quase sete meses. Fui e voltei o mais rápido que pude até um mercado que havia perto de minha casa. As coisas boas em se viver em um bairro trouxa era que eu não tinha amigos que sabiam o que se passava no mundo bruxo, então não havia perguntas ou censuras por eu estar andando sozinha.

Com a casa limpa e depois de tomar banho, sentei-me no sofá da sala e comi o sanduíche que havia preparado. O diário do tio Timoh já estava comigo, e entre uma mordida e outra no sanduíche, vasculhei minha mente a fim de organizar o feitiço que prepararia para minha proteção.

O amuleto era simples. Eu precisaria de algo que me ligasse à minha proteção inicial, que foram meus pais, e também a Arktos. Havia um colar que fora de minha mãe que servia perfeitamente: ele fora dado por meu pai no dia que a pediu em casamento, cujo interior oco guardava uma foto dos dois e, ao lado, uma foto minha, ainda bebê, no colo de Arktos. O feitiço deveria ser feito quando o sol estivesse à pino, então eu o deixaria para o dia seguinte.

Contudo, a proteção de minha casa seria uma preocupação. O ritual pedia algumas regras, como usar o primeiro dia do ciclo da lua cheia, que seria dois dias antes do meu aniversário, e a presença de duas pessoas que eu confiaria minha vida. Não que eu não conhecesse tais pessoas, no entanto, eu deveria explicar o motivo desse ritual. Assim que eu lera sobre esse ritual, meu pensamento foi para Severus e Lily. Meu primo sabia de meus problemas com Sebastian, pois ele praticamente me obrigara a falar dias antes de eu ir embora de Hogwarts. No entanto, envolver Lily seria o mesmo que envolver o Potter e, consequentemente, Sirius. Eu teria que dar uma bela desculpa para minha amiga para que ela não fosse dizer sobre os meus problemas a ele.

Preferi deixar tais preocupações para depois. Usando apenas os feitiços que eu conhecia, lacrei minha casa e a protegi de inimigos. Subi para o meu quarto e organizei minhas coisas, como o material de Hogwarts, uniforme e algumas roupas comuns que ainda estavam dentro do meu malão.

Sem querer pensar em nada, terminei rapidamente e me deitei. Cansada como estava, não demorei a dormir.

As duas semanas antes da lua cheia passaram rapidamente. Não me encontrei com Lily ou Severus durante esse tempo, embora tenha mandado carta via coruja aos dois, pedindo – ou melhor, praticamente implorando – que aparecessem no dia certo. À Lily pedi que aparecesse ainda à tarde, pois eu deveria dar-lhe explicações. Para Severus, pedi apenas que aparecesse quando o sol se pusesse. Recebi uma carta de resposta apenas de Lily, confirmando sua presença.

Assim que deu a hora que Lily falou que viria, esperei-a do lado de fora dos portões. Ver minha amiga mandou embora, mesmo que por um curto momento, minhas preocupações.

— Achei que você fosse ficar mais tempo na França com sua tia — Lily falou enquanto passávamos pelos jardins em direção à porta.

— Tenho algumas coisas para fazer em casa. E você, o que está fazendo, agora? Conseguiu algo no Ministério?

— Na verdade, não me interessei por nada. — Somente quando finalmente entramos e a porta estava seguramente fechada que Lily continuou. — O Ministério não é tão seguro para nascidos-trouxas ou quem luta contra Voldemort.

— Você está com seus pais?

— Sim. — Lily então suspirou e recostou-se no sofá, aparentando cansaço. — Estou preocupada com eles. Pedi que fossem ficar um tempo fora, pois seria mais seguro, mas minha mãe está muito doente. Não sei se aguentaria muito bem uma viagem longa.

Por um momento pensei em não jogar em Lily minhas preocupações. No entanto, por mais pena que eu sentisse dos problemas e preocupações dela, eu sabia que apenas ela poderia me ajudar. E ela pareceu perceber que eu não a chamaria para minha casa apenas para matar saudades, pois exigi que ela viesse sozinha.

— Mas, algo me diz que você não me chamou para saber se eu estava trabalhando ou não. Você pensou melhor, não foi? Quer entrar na Ordem?

— Não. Ao menos por agora.

— Mas você disse que queria ser Auror, ou até mesmo uma Inominável! E Aurores lutam contra Arte das Trevas.

— Tenho outras preocupações no momento além de Voldemort, Lily.

— E o que pode ser pior que Voldemort que requer sua atenção? — Lily perguntou quase ultrajada, não entendendo nada do que eu dizia.

Respirei fundo e, com calma, contei a Lily tudo sobre Sebastian. Comecei pelo assassinato dos meus pais, o que significou aquilo, meus sonhos nos últimos anos e terminei com o conteúdo da carta de Arktos. Já era noite quando ela conseguiu assimilar tudo.

— Por isso que você se afastou — a constatação de Lily não me pegou de surpresa. Eu sabia que ela era inteligente e, depois de saber de meus receios e do perigo que eu enfrentaria, não seria difícil que ela percebesse o motivo de eu ter terminado tudo com Sirius. — Por quê, Ari? Acha que Sirius não compreenderá o que se passa e que não é uma opção tua ser o que esse tal de Sebastian quer que você seja?

— Mas eu _posso _me tornar esse monstro, Lily.

— É a mesma coisa com Remus e Clair, não vê?

— Não tem nada a ver — irritei-me, pois este não era um assunto que eu gostaria de ter. — O Remus não será um monstro eternamente. Além disso, ele só se transforma no ápice da lua cheia, e pode muito bem se trancar para não machucar ninguém. Comigo não será assim. Nada me impedirá. Nem correntes, nem portas fechadas, nada! Por isso eu preciso estar segura, eu preciso acabar com tudo isso antes de envolver vocês todos!

— Mas você está me envolvendo.

— Apenas para um ritual. Eu consegui me proteger, mas isso não é o bastante. Esse amuleto — continuei, mostrando a Lily o colar que estava sob minha blusa — serve para me proteger. Mas o ritual que você fará parte servirá para proteger não só a mim, mas sempre que eu estiver em algum lugar. Pode ser minha casa, a sua quando eu estiver lá... qualquer lugar que eu seja bem-vinda e o dono da casa também seja bem-vindo na minha.

— E isso dará certo?

— Sim. Espero que sim, na verdade.

— E quando vamos começar?

— Quando as duas pessoas que eu confio minha vida estiverem aqui. Portanto, assim que Severus chegar.

Os olhos de Lily quase saltaram enquanto ela se erguia do sofá em um pulo.

— Snape?! Ari, sei que ele é seu primo, mas ele se tornou um Comensal da Morte! Você não pode confiar sua vida _a ele!_

— Lily, de uma maneira que ninguém entenderá, eu sei que posso confiar minha vida a Severus, da mesma maneira que ele confia a dele a mim.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

A voz arrastada nos assustou, mas, assim como eu reagi ao ver Lily, fiz com Severus. O sorriso saiu automático, e sem nem perguntar como ele conseguira adentrar por minha proteção, corri até ele o abracei cheia de saudades. Ele resmungou alguma coisa, mas não me importei em responder, pois sabia que ele estava tão feliz como eu.

— E mesmo este sendo um bairro de trouxas, seria interessante você usar feitiços de proteção mais eficientes — ele disse quando nos soltamos.

— Eu sei. É por isso que vocês estão aqui.

A troca de olhares entre Severus e Lily não foi a mais amistosa do mundo, porém, assim que expliquei como o ritual funcionava e por que eles estavam ali, as animosidades sumiram. Assim como Lily, Severus faria de tudo para me ajudar e proteger. Não pude deixar de sorrir, mesmo com tantas preocupações; minhas esperanças estavam renovadas.

* * *

_NB: Mais um capítulo cheio de emoções e um toque de mistério. Fiquei com pena do Sirius, tadinho :( Desculpe a demora na betagem. Obrigada por me deixar ajudar. Bjs_

N/A: Eu nunca fui muito boa com capítulos de transição, pois eles costumam pedir algumas explicações que ficaram pendentes ou que serão necessárias para o futuro. Neste caso, eu precisei explicar um pouco mais sobre o vampirismo que envolve meus personagens.

Espero que tenha agradado!

Beijos para minha querida amiga Priscila Louredo, que revisou este capítulo.

E para os queridos que ainda me acompanham: Feliz Natal e um Novo Ano cheio de novas realizações!

Lívia.


	26. Ganhos e perdas

_**Capítulo 25**_

_**Ganhos e Perdas**_

Faltavam poucos minutos para meia-noite quando me levantei do sofá. O nervosismo que me acompanhara durante todo o dia havia diminuído, mas o medo continuava presente. Respirei fundo para controlar o leve tremor de minhas mãos e olhei para a porta, como se esperasse que Sebastian entrasse por ela no último minuto para, finalmente, terminar o ritual que havia iniciado dezessete anos atrás.

— Ele não virá — a voz de Alexey soou rouca no momento que o relógio indicou meia-noite. Eu o olhei sem dizer nada. — O ritual de proteção deu certo. Sebastian não poderá entrar por essa porta, não poderá te tocar.

Fui até a janela, contudo não havia sinal de movimento do lado de fora. Um barulho vindo da cozinha chamou minha atenção, porém era apenas Alexey.

Ele havia chegado na tarde do dia anterior e praticamente me obrigara a aceitá-lo em minha casa. No entanto, Alexey dizia que apenas gostaria de ver frustrado o plano de Sebastian, e minha segurança não era sua prioridade. Percebi que ele mentia. Ao menos no que se referia à minha segurança. E por mais que eu dissesse que preferiria estar sozinha para enfrentar Sebastian para não levar comigo mais nenhuma morte, ter Alexey ao meu lado ajudou.

Não conversamos muito, pois a tensão não permitia. Porém, apenas tê-lo ali, pronto para me ajudar no que fosse preciso, além de ele ser o último a me julgar ou odiar caso Sebastian tivesse sucesso em seus planos, ajudou para que eu o aceitasse.

— Por que você não tem comida em casa?

— Eu tenho comida.

— Não gosto de congelados. Parece comida requentada. — Ele colocou na mesinha da sala um prato contendo um sanduíche quente e um copo de leite para mim. — Certo que não é tão nutritivo, mas é a melhor coisa que você tem na geladeira. Além disso, almoçar e jantar a mesma coisa não me agrada.

— Se você diz... — disse, dando de ombros.

— Ficar sem comer não é uma opção, Dina.

O tom mandão de Alexey me fez olhá-lo. Eu nunca gostei que mandassem em mim, qualquer um que me conhece sabe disso. No entanto, quando olhei para Alexey e o vi sentado no sofá desfrutando de seu lanche e me olhando como se me desafiasse a confrontá-lo, não foi meu primo quem vi ali, mas Arktos. Meu irmão sempre implicava comigo quando eu preferia comer guloseimas a ter uma alimentação mais saudável. Então, não pude deixar de sorrir diante daquela situação, mesmo sentindo meu coração se apertar em saudades.

Acabei me sentando e peguei o prato. Ouvi Alexey resmungar algo que me soou como "garota mimada", mas não lhe dei atenção. Assim que terminei de comer, olhei para o relógio e estiquei minhas costas, sentindo-as doloridas. Já era quase uma hora da manhã.

— Você já pensou no que vai fazer a partir de agora?

— Não. — Suspirei, olhando-o. — Na verdade não pensei muito a respeito.

— Você esperava que ele viesse, não é? Não a culpo — Alexey falou, dando de ombros. Ele tinha o segundo sanduíche em mãos e deu uma generosa mordida. Falou em seguida: — Mas não espere que ele vá te deixar em paz. Ele ainda tem a conexão. Provavelmente — ele falou, antes de finalmente engolir — ele fará algo hoje à noite. Você não conseguiu fazer nada quanto a isso?

— Não — suspirei novamente. O cansaço estava me consumindo. — Disseram-me para usar Oclumência. Mas percebi que não é tão fácil quanto pensei. Embora tenha conseguido expulsá-lo de minha mente, uma vez.

Isso não pareceu surpreender Alexey, então ficamos em silêncio de novo até que ele, finalmente, terminou de comer.

— Tem algum quarto aqui para mim?

— Por quê?

— Matei alguém ontem e preciso esconder o corpo. O que você acha?

Com os olhos, acompanhei Alexey andar até a escada, mas ele parou ao meio do caminho. Então se virou para mim e suspirou, demonstrando o mesmo cansaço que eu sentia.

— Dina, ele não virá. Você conseguiu proteger sua casa, e o amuleto também ajuda. Na verdade, como ele funciona? — perguntou, apontando a corrente que pendia em meu pescoço.

Retirei o amuleto de dentro de minha blusa e o olhei. Ele formigava um pouco, denunciando a magia forte que o envolvia.

— Ele me avisa quando há perigo por perto.

— Como?

— De acordo com as anotações de tio Timoh, ele esfria. Fica frio como se pendesse uma pedra de gelo. Mas, quando está tudo bem, ele transmite um calor.

— Calor? Interessante...

— Sim. Quente como um sol que acaba de nascer. Palavras dele.

— Poético. Bem — Alexey continuou, novamente subindo as escadas —, já que está tudo certo, boa noite, Dina.

— Boa noite.

Fiquei sozinha por alguns minutos, mas, assim como Alexey, acabei indo para meu quarto. Fui até a janela para verificar se havia movimento na rua, mas ela continuava quieta; o contrário da árvore perto da minha janela, onde esperava uma coruja. Assim que ela me viu, voou em minha direção. Abri a janela e ela pousou em minha cama.

— Está ali fora há muito tempo, não está?

A coruja deu um pio de leve e estendeu a pata para que eu retirasse a carta ali contida. Era de Fabian.

_Olá, Ariadne. Espero que esta carta a encontre bem. _

_Fiquei sabendo que você voltou há alguns dias e gostaria de saber como você está, se precisa de alguma coisa... _

_Sei que hoje é seu aniversário, também, e pensei que seria legal sair para comemorar, caso seus amigos não se importem com mais uma pessoa. _

_Vou tentar ir até sua casa hoje, caso o trabalho permita. Isso aqui está um caos, sabia?_

_Fique bem e se cuide._

_Fabian. _

_P.S.: Vim até sua casa, mas não te encontrei. Deve ser o horário. Ou então você está comemorando seu aniversário... Bem, vou deixar a Polly te esperando. Se você demorar, ela vai voltar pra casa, mesmo. Tento te achar amanhã. Feliz aniversário, Ariadne. _

_F. _

Foi estranho receber aquela carta de Fabian. No entanto, não me permiti pensar muito. Deixei a janela aberta para a coruja sair e me joguei na cama.

Contudo, tão logo fechei os olhos, vi-me em uma sala escura, cuja lareira ao fundo era a única fonte de luz. Um homem apoiava-se a ela, olhando o fogo crepitar. Seus longos cabelos brancos estavam parcialmente presos e emitiam um brilho estranho ao reflexo do fogo e da camisa que usava. Ele não precisou me olhar com seus orbes arroxeados para eu perceber que se tratava de Sebastian, mostrando-se finalmente para mim.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava, seu rosto não era velho, como os cabelos brancos pareciam dizer. Era um homem de aparência jovem, cerca de trinta anos. Quando ele me olhou, parecia triste, desanimado.

— Você conseguiu me frustrar muito bem, Ariadne. Como o conseguiu?

— Tenho meus truques.

Ele riu.

— Truques? Creio que Alexey está com você, não é? Ele é outro que adora atrapalhar meus planos.

— Alexey é um amigo.

— Alexey é um interesseiro. Nunca duvide disso — ele retorquiu firmemente e então se sentou em uma poltrona. — Mas não fique tão tranquila, devo lhe dizer. Essa foi apenas uma noite.

— Você vai precisar de outra data específica, Sebastian — falei, lembrando-me da conversa que tivera com Alexey durante o dia.

— Sim, isso é verdade. Mas eu tenho paciência.

— Eu não.

— Justo. Mas, antes que você se vá, pois estou percebendo que é isso que quer, saiba que eu a pegarei. E que os teus atos terão consequências.

Por fim acordei, embora sem saber se fora por obra minha ou do próprio Sebastian. E embora meu coração estivesse acelerado, eu não estava tremendo como das outras vezes. Julguei como um bom resultado.

Sorri e me aconcheguei na cama, satisfeita.

Acordei depois do que me pareceu um minuto, com Lily me chacoalhando.

— O quê... Droga, Lily, o que foi? — resmunguei enquanto me virava para o outro lado.

— O que foi digo eu! Você disse que iria à minha casa esta tarde para dizer se deu tudo certo, mas você não apareceu!

Uma claridade repentina tomou o quarto. Xinguei baixo e coloquei o travesseiro em meu rosto.

— Tem ideia do quanto fiquei preocupada?

— Que horas são?

— Quase sete horas.

Finalmente retirei o travesseiro do rosto e me sentei na cama. Disse a Lily para me esperar, pois iria ao banheiro para ficar mais apresentável.

Não era realmente surpreendente ter Lily em minha casa, pois, por ter participado do Feitiço de Proteção que a envolvia, ela poderia entrar e sair quando quisesse – assim como qualquer pessoa que eu autorizasse. Era muito mais eficiente que qualquer feitiço de proteção, já que a pessoa autorizada não poderia trazer ninguém junto de si.

— Não precisava ter vindo aqui — falei quando voltei. Olhei para minha amiga, esperando resposta, mas a hesitação de Lily, mista ao seu rubor, despertou minha curiosidade. — O que foi?

— Eu não quis ser intrusa. Não entenda isso. — Ela estendeu a carta de Fabian, que estava levemente amassada. — Eu fui arrumar sua cama e percebi essa carta. Peguei apenas para colocá-la em cima da mesa, mas vi a assinatura.

— É só uma carta, Lily — disse enquanto colocava a carta em cima do criado-mudo.

— Eu não sabia que vocês se correspondiam.

— Fabian e eu não nos correspondemos. Esta é a segunda carta que recebo de Fabian em toda minha vida.

— Ele pareceu bem íntimo e... — Ergui as sobrancelhas, instigando-a quando hesitou. — Ele perguntou de você algumas vezes, no tempo que você ficou fora.

— Perguntou quando?

— Ele também faz parte da Ordem.

— Ordem? — retorqui, mas logo me lembrei do que se tratava. — Ah, sim... Dumbledore.

— Sim. Ele e o irmão, Gideon, fazem parte. E você, tão logo decida.

Sorri para Lily. Porém, em vez de repetir o que eu havia lhe dito no último dia que estávamos em Hogwarts – de que eu deveria partir –, continuei a perguntar sobre Fabian.

— E o que ele queria saber de mim?

— Onde você estava, quando voltava...

Dei de ombros.

— Arktos o fez prometer que cuidaria de mim se algo lhe ocorresse.

— Pois saiba que eu não vi nada fraterno nas perguntas de Fabian. Principalmente quando ele soube que você e Sirius tinham terminado. Ele me pareceu bem satisfeito.

Ao menos alguém tem que ficar, pensei.

— Vamos deixar o Fabian de lado, sim? — falei. Sentei-me na cama para colocar um par de sandálias e perguntei: — Por que você me acordou quando percebeu que eu estava bem? Não poderia ter me deixado dormir?

— Você sabe que combinamos de ir a algum lugar, hoje.

— Claro... Temos que comemorar meu aniversário. Oba, oba...

— Deixe de ser estraga-prazer e termine de se arrumar para eu te cumprimentar.

Minutos depois saíamos da casa. Lily e eu começamos a descer a rua, mas alguém me chamou. Era Fabian. Quando se aproximou, cumprimentou Lily com um aceno amigável e se virou para mim, sorrindo.

— Quase não te pego de novo.

— Pois é, eu vou sair com a Lily.

— Recebeu minha carta?

— Sim. Ontem eu não fiquei em casa o dia todo, então por isso que não o respondi, desculpe.

— Tudo bem. Comemorando o aniversário, não é?

— Na verdade, estávamos indo agora.

— Então te cumprimentar agora não será indelicado, certo? — Fabian questionou, sorrindo mais ainda.

— Não — ri.

— Sendo assim...

Somente neste momento percebi que Fabian segurava algo atrás de si. Era uma pequena caixa que ele me entregou, a qual continha um colar com um delicado pingente no formato de flor com seis pétalas.

— Olhe atrás — Fabian disse, ansioso.

Atrás da flor estava gravada a data de meu aniversário.

— Fabian, eu...

— Não diga que não pode aceitar. Ficarei ofendido.

— Obrigada.

— Quer que eu te ajude a colocar? — Fabian retorquiu quando fiz menção de guardar o presente.

— Claro.

Olhei para Lily quando me virei. Ela moveu os lábios sutilmente, mas entendi o que ela havia dito: "eu te disse".

— Ficou bonito — Fabian falou quando o olhei novamente.

— Sim. Obrigada de novo.

— Sem problemas.

— Desculpe, Fabian, mas temos que ir.

— Claro. — Ele não pareceu gostar muito de eu tê-lo dispensado.

— Eu gostaria muito de te convidar, mas será uma noite só de garotas — disse, meio que me desculpando. Não queria deixá-lo chateado, afinal, Fabian apenas estava agindo a pedido de Arktos. Ao menos era o que eu esperava.

— Tudo bem. — Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. — Feliz aniversário, Ariadne. A gente se vê.

Lily e eu descemos a rua de casa, enquanto Fabian ia para o outro lado. Assim que chegamos a um lugar discreto, aparatamos diretamente em uma praça, perto de bares trouxas.

— Eu te disse que não era nada fraternal — Lily falou enquanto andávamos no parque em direção ao bar que Louise e Clair estariam nos esperando.

— Percebi. Mas não quero falar sobre isso. Não tem motivo.

— James queria ter vindo.

— Seria uma noite memorável — falei com sarcasmo, mesmo estranhando a mudança repentina de assunto. — O que ele me daria de presente?

— Ele não traria presente — Lily retorquiu, parecendo indiferente. — Ele traria o Sirius.

— Seria a perfeição, então.

— Também penso assim. Uma vida sem mentiras ou omissões. Perfeição pura.

— Já conversamos sobre isso, Lily — meu tom era de aviso.

— Eu sei que já, mas é que... — Ela parou, claramente frustrada. Já eu suspirei, parando também, mas sem olhá-la. — Desde que você e o Sirius terminaram, ele não é o mesmo, Ari, e muito menos você. Não acha que deve fazer alguma coisa a respeito?

— Não há **nada** a ser feito — disse entre os dentes.

— Isso é ridículo! — Lily exaltou-se. Eu a olhei. — Não entendo como você consegue ser tão cabeça-dura! Entendo que você queira protegê-lo de toda essa coisa que envolve Sebastian, mas o Sirius não é nenhuma criança indefesa.

— Mas ele também não é um especialista — repliquei firmemente. — Sebastian tem me observado desde que nasci, e se preparou para concluir o ritual para me transformar no que ele é. O dia de ontem foi apenas uma batalha vencida. Nada ficará entre nós dois, Lily. E se Sirius souber o que pode acontecer, você acha que ele ficará parado, apenas esperando a decisão de Sebastian? Claro que não! Além disso — continuei, não permitindo que ela me interrompesse como era sua intenção —, quanto menos gente souber, melhor. Ninguém interfere, ninguém sai ferido, ninguém é morto. Lutar contra Sebastian, sozinha, é a melhor opção.

— Desde quando ficar sozinha é melhor? Pelo amor de Deus, Ariadne!

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, embora minha vontade fosse lançar um feitiço estuporante em Lily e voltar para minha casa.

— Você não faz a menor ideia do que Sebastian é capaz, Lily.

— Ele é um assassino. O que mais tem para saber?

Olhando bem para minha amiga, percebi que ela estava firme em seu objetivo. Ela faria qualquer coisa para que eu e Sirius voltássemos. Mas o medo de Sirius não me aceitar ainda era latente. Eu ainda poderia me tornar o monstro que Sebastian queria, e ver quem eu amava me olhar com repúdio e desprezo, e até mesmo medo, não seria uma opção. Eu tinha que estar sozinha. Portanto, eu deveria apelar para o coração de Lily, uma vez que a razão era impossível de ser quebrada.

Respirei fundo, finalmente me acalmando.

— Sebastian me ameaçou — disse, por fim. — Se alguém se interpuser, morre. E, Lily, ele já matou meus pais e meu irmão. Se ele matar um de vocês, se ele matar o Sirius, eu... Eu não sei se aguentaria continuar lutando, entende? E eu _preciso _continuar lutando.

Lily se desarmou de imediato.

— Mas deve ter algo que possamos fazer.

— Não há. Ao menos por enquanto. Tudo o que eu poderia ter feito, já fiz, que é a proteção da minha casa e o amuleto. Se Sebastian se aproximar, eu saberei.

— E do que adianta apenas mantê-lo afastado?

— É o bastante, até que eu descubra uma maneira de derrotá-lo definitivamente.

Ficamos em silêncio, como se Lily esperasse que eu dissesse algo mais; algo que poderia modificar toda a situação que me envolvia. Contudo, não havia mais nada a ser dito sobre Sebastian ou Sirius.

— Isso tudo é uma droga.

— Eu sei. — Suspirei, olhando para os bares a poucos metros de nós. — Vamos logo. Louise e Clair já devem estar nos esperando.

— Eu chamei Alice também.

— Sério?

— Sim. Ela também faz parte da Ordem.

— O disco vai riscar, Lily.

Ela apenas sorriu. Entramos no bar, mas apenas Louise e Alice estavam ali. Cumprimentei minhas amigas, feliz em vê-las depois de quase dois meses longe. Alice se desculpou por aparecer sem ter sido convidada por mim, no entanto eu lhe disse que, embora fosse meu aniversário, havia sido Lily quem combinara tudo. Além disso, eu senti falta dela.

O garçom havia acabado de sair com os pedidos de nossas bebidas quando Clair chegou. Ela parecia agitada e, quando se aproximou, pude ver que suas mãos estavam tremendo.

— O que aconteceu? — Alice perguntou

— Um esquadrão do Ministério estava a algumas quadras daqui. Um esquadrão para serviço de limpeza.

Pelo ar taciturno que se seguiu ao que Clair dissera, todas entenderam o que ela havia dito, menos eu.

— Quando há um ataque de comensais — Alice explicou quando perguntei o que Clair queria dizer —, o Ministério manda um grupo para organizar a situação, acalmar os moradores e, se for em um bairro trouxa, manda obliviadores. Ou seja, eles fazem uma limpeza no lugar.

— Isso está aumentando — Clair falou.

— Ataque a trouxas? — perguntei. — Mas já tinha certa frequência, não tinha? Arktos me disse que houve desaparecimentos, mortes...

— Não com trouxas. Não com essa frequência. Era habitual entre bruxos que iam contra ele ou nascidos-trouxa.

A mesa ficou em silêncio por um momento, esperando que o garçom se afastasse depois de entregar os pedidos.

— Onde foi o ataque? — Lily perguntou quando ficamos sozinhos.

— A uns vinte quarteirões. — Clair suspirou e eu vi seus olhos encherem-se de lágrima. — Uma família inteira. Três crianças. E seus rostos...

— Tente não pensar muito nisso — disse Alice, tentando acalmá-la.

Mudamos o tema da conversa, o que facilitou para melhorar o clima da mesa. O assunto divergia, e por fim já falávamos do novo trabalho de Louise no Profeta Diário e de sua indignação por eu não ter ido a Paris enquanto estive na casa de minha tia.

— Como assim você não foi _um dia sequer _em Paris? Você tem noção do quão ultrajante é deixar de ver aquela cidade, Ariadne? Tudo o que ela tem a oferecer com suas luzes, e praças, e museus, e...

— Minha prima bem queria ir até lá, mas preferi ficar em casa.

— E eu pensando que você me daria detalhes da noite parisiense. Não faz mal, Ethan prometeu que me levaria, na próxima primavera.

— E como ele está? — perguntei.

Louise revirou os olhos, aborrecida.

— Trabalhando. Aquele pai trouxa dele o faz trabalhar na empresa da família sem descanso, desde Hogwarts. É um desperdício, na minha opinião. O Ethan deveria estar no Ministério, tentando uma vaga no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e não cuidando de leis comerciais idiotas.

Olhei para Lily, surpresa com a revolta de Louise. Preferimos mudar de assunto, algo que não pudesse relacionar Ethan ou trouxas.

A noite passou divertida entre taças de vinho – e Louise dizendo que o vinho dos elfos eram muito melhores – e conversas que não chegavam nem perto da guerra que acontecia.

Por fim, decidimos ir para o parque. Clair disse que precisava ir embora, assim como Alice, então precisaríamos de discrição.

Contudo, assim que saímos do restaurante, Clair olhou na direção que havia acontecido o ataque que ela havia visto. A tristeza voltou ao seu rosto, o que nos preocupou. Eu sabia que minha amiga era uma pessoa forte e que conseguia lidar com qualquer tipo de sentimento. Mas Clair também tinha uma humanidade e um coração que poderia atrapalhá-la. Quando você é bom, ultrapassando todos os sentidos da lógica e do bom senso, as coisas não podem acabar bem. E de todas as pessoas que eu conheci em minha vida, ela era a melhor e mais pura das criaturas. Eu chegava até a pensar que ela não odiava Voldemort como muitos, mas sentia uma pena por ele portar tantos sentimentos e pensamentos ruins.

— Eu estou bem — ela disse, suspirando. — É que tudo isso é tão... Inacreditável, sabem? O que o motiva? Por que Voldemort é tão cruel ao ponto de matar crianças indefesas? Por que para ele é tão importante assim que nosso sangue seja puro? E por que todas essas pessoas o seguem?

— Não dá para entender uma mente perturbada, Clair — Louise disse.

— E alguns só querem um pouco do poder que ele tem — completei.

— Poder... Grande poder este, matando e torturando quem não pode se defender.

Clair respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Então olhou para todos e, por fim, para mim, dando então um meio sorriso.

— Desculpe estragar seu aniversário, Ari. Não foi minha intenção.

— Não tem problema. Acho que é até egoísmo de minha parte celebrar quando tudo isso está acontecendo.

— Claro que não — ela retorquiu, apressada. — Não há nada de errado em celebrar a vida.

Continuamos a caminhar, em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Clair se despedir, assim como Alice.

— Tem algo que preciso saber — Louise falou depois.

— O quê? — perguntei.

— Como você terminará seu aniversário?

— Dormindo?

— Você pode fazer melhor, Ari. E a Lily pode te ajudar. — Vi seu olhar sugestivo, mas não entendi o que ela queria dizer. — Lily, seu namorado está junto do Sirius, não?

— Nós terminamos, você sabe disso — disse sem permitir que Lily respondesse.

— A única coisa que sei, queridinha, é que você é uma sonsa. E infeliz. Ou você pensa que eu não sei que você ainda gosta dele?

— Isso não vem ao caso, Lou.

— O que vem ao caso — falou uma mulher atrás de nós, a voz zombeteira —, é que a ruiva faz parte do grupinho do Dumbledore.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Lily puxou-me pelo braço enquanto eu alcançava minha varinha e a mulher a nossa frente apontava-nos a dela, de onde saiu um feitiço que não consegui identificar. O feitiço atingiu um galho da árvore atrás de nós.

— O que três garotas estão fazendo em um parque escuro, a uma hora dessas, e sozinhas? Pode ser perigoso, sabiam? — a mulher falou. Alguém riu, uma voz rouca e masculina. Senti Lily tremer ao meu lado quando outro comensal saiu de trás das árvores.

Olhei ao redor, procurando Louise, mas não a encontrei. O parque estava vazio.

— Ou têm muita coragem ou são incrivelmente burras — o homem falou. — Voto por burras.

— Esta aqui estava tentando fugir.

Foi com assombro que vi outro comensal aparecer, agarrando Louise pelos cabelos. Avancei dois passos em sua direção, mas Lily me segurou.

— Solte-a! — disse entre os dentes e me soltando de Lily. O homem apenas puxou mais ainda os cabelos de Louise, trazendo-a mais perto de si. As lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos dela e o medo que Louise estampava me agoniou.

— Façamos um acordo, então — a mulher falou. — Diga-me, ruiva, onde é o esconderijo de Dumbledore. E eu deixarei sua amiga ir.

— E se eu não disser? — Lily retorquiu.

— _Crucio _— a voz do comensal que mantinha Louise saiu tão calma que pensei que o feitiço não daria certo. Porém, logo Louise gritava, contorcendo-se no chão.

— Parem com isso! Lily! — olhei para ela, exigindo que minha amiga dissesse o que a mulher pedia.

— Eu não posso dizer — Lily falou, e a mulher apontou sua varinha para Louise. — Não posso, pois é protegido pelo feitiço Fiel do Segredo!

— Pena. _Avada Kedavra. _

Louise parou de se contorcer e uma última lágrima escorreu de seus olhos sem vida. Senti o ar me faltar e as pernas fraquejarem. Algo me apertava o braço, contudo não dava muita atenção. Eu apenas tinha noção de Louise, morta, olhando-me como se me acusasse de não ter feito nada para impedir. Mas o que quer me machucava parou. Eu não ouvia mais nada e nem sentia a dor em meu braço. Sentia apenas o ódio pela comensal que matara Louise como se ela não fosse nada, apenas um ser dispensável que não prestava para sua barganha. A única realidade que eu tinha era que Louise estava morta e que a varinha em minha mão queimava para ser usada.

Proferi o primeiro feitiço que me veio à mente, mas a comensal se desviou, rindo de meu erro. Ela era rápida e eu tive que me desviar algumas vezes por não ter tempo de utilizar um feitiço escudo. Mas eu revidava. E com todo o ódio que sentia por aquela mulher. Senti um prazer surreal quando meu feitiço a acertou, tempo depois, jogando-a contra uma árvore. Com passos firmes, aproximei-me. Contudo, antes que eu a matasse – pois este era meu intento, eu sabia, eu queria! – a comensal desaparatou.

Olhei ao redor, percebendo que os outros dois comensais também haviam partido. Apertei a varinha mais fortemente em minha mão e o ódio pareceu aumentar.

— Ari?

A voz de Sirius veio de longe. Virei-me para ele, notando seu andar cauteloso. Ele olhava de meu rosto para a varinha que, percebi segundos depois, eu lhe apontava. Baixei-a, constrangida.

— Você está bem?

Apenas acenei afirmativamente. Sirius aproximou-se de mim, colocando atrás de minhas orelhas alguns fios de cabelo que haviam se soltado e levantou meu rosto para olhá-lo.

Quando vi seus olhos cheios de compaixão e receio, foi como se eu saísse de um transe. O ódio se foi, ficando apenas a dor por Louise.

— Louise...

— Eu sei. Sinto muito.

Senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e o coração se apertar. Sirius me abraçou e estar em seus braços foi um alento.

As vozes nos alcançaram um tempo depois. Era Lily, que se aproximava com James.

— Ela está bem? — ele perguntou. Senti Sirius acenar com a cabeça, afirmando. — Os Aurores estão aqui. Dumbledore também. Ele disse que avisará aos pais de Louise o que aconteceu.

— Preciso dizer a Ethan — falei, afastando-me de Sirius.

— Eu vou com você — ele retorquiu, segurando minha mão.

— Não precisa.

— Eu insisto.

Olhei para Lily, buscando apoio, mas ela apenas acenou, insistindo com Sirius. Como eu estava sem forças para discutir qualquer coisa naquele momento, concordei.

Sirius e eu aparatamos no bairro trouxa que Ethan morava com a família. Demoraram para nos atender, pois já era tarde e todos estavam dormindo. Os senhores Bornwick ficaram irritados com nossa chegada, mas quando Ethan apareceu e eu pedi para conversar, ele pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo. Foi difícil contar a ele. Eu nunca havia visto Ethan se alterar, e a irmã precisou intervir para que ele não saísse porta afora ou quebrasse qualquer coisa.

Depois que ela tirou o irmão da sala, eu disse à Sra. Bornwick sobre o velório de Louise. Ela agradeceu. Sirius e eu saímos e desaparatamos em frente à minha casa.

Mais uma vez, olhei para aquele imenso casarão e não tive vontade de entrar. Não sozinha. A morte de Louise trazia mais dor do que eu poderia assumir e suportar. Trazia a lembrança de Arktos, de meus pais, do vazio que suas ausências significavam.

Sem dizer nada, ergui minha mão para Sirius, que a pegou sem questionar. Caminhamos em silêncio até meu quarto. Eu sentia que ele tinha perguntas, dúvidas, mas eu não o olhava para não encorajá-lo. Àquela noite eu não queria esclarecer ou responder. Eu queria apenas que ele me abraçasse e me fizesse sentir protegida e com a esperança de que a morte não nos alcançaria.

Fui até meu closet, onde troquei as roupas que usava por um pijama. Quando voltei, Sirius estava do mesmo jeito que eu o havia deixado: em pé, ao lado da porta. Fui até ele e o puxei em direção à cama, mas ele continuou ali, parado.

— Quando Clair apareceu, dizendo que havia comensais onde vocês estavam, eu só pensava em você. Não pensei nas pessoas ali desprotegidas, não pensei em Lily, não pensei em Louise... Eu só queria ter a certeza de que não chegaria tarde, que você ainda estaria lá, esperando por mim. Eu não poderia ter perder, Ari. Eu não posso.

Havia angústia em sua voz. E uma pressa que nada tinha a ver com o desespero. Era apenas o medo de se mostrar egoísta, de parecer que não se importava com nada a não ser eu. Eu sabia que era assim que Sirius se sentia. De uma maneira que eu não sabia explicar naquele momento, eu sabia exatamente o que se passava pela mente e pelo coração dele. E essa certeza não estava conectada ao meu amor ou como eu o conhecia. Era uma certeza diferente. Entretanto, eu não queria saber de onde ela vinha. Não naquele momento.

O que eu queria era esquecer. Mais nada.

Portanto, aproximei-me de Sirius, fazendo o mesmo que ele fizera comigo horas antes. Tirei-lhe a franja que lhe cobria os olhos e fiz com que ele me olhasse. O medo de ser injusto e o amor que ele sentia por mim estavam ali, e ver que ele ainda me amava como antes fez meu corpo doer. Por fim, eu o beijei. Beijei com toda a saudade e dor que sentia; com toda a angústia que eu sabia que viria quando nos separássemos. Beijei-o para que a dor da morte se desvanecesse, tanto a minha quanto a dele.

Quando interrompi o beijo, ele não me soltou.

— Você não vai me perder, Sirius. Mesmo que não estejamos juntos, você nunca vai me perder.

— Eu disse que aceitaria nossa distância, que a ajudaria a nos manter separados enquanto fosse preciso. Mas eu não consigo cumprir minha promessa.

— Mas você precisa. É o melhor para nós dois.

— Então por que você me trouxe aqui? — havia mágoa em sua voz. — Por que nos coloca nessa posição? Por que me beijou?

_Porque sou egoísta, _pensei. _Porque perdi alguém que amo e preciso de conforto. _

No entanto, não disse nada. Sirius soltou-se de mim, afastando-se. Sem dizer palavra alguma, saiu do quarto.

Não fui atrás dele. Era melhor assim. Eu o havia feito prometer que não nos aproximaríamos mais, que tudo estava terminado, que não poderíamos ficar juntos até terminar tudo o que precisava. E em vez de ajudá-lo a cumprir esta promessa, eu fazia de tudo para nos fazer sofrer, forçando uma aproximação que não teria o resultado que gostaríamos.

Fiz, portanto, a única coisa que me cabia. Deitei-me na cama e chorei sozinha pela morte de Louise.

* * *

_NB: Merlin amado! Você matou a Louise. Ou melhor, a comensal matou... Mas foi você quem escreveu... Ah, deixa pra lá. To chocada. Mas sei que era necessário. Agora tenho que confessar que achei que o Sirius ia passar a noite com a Ari :P Você é muito má, sabia? Fazer o que, se eu te amo desse jeito... BEIJOSSSSSS_

**NA: **Nesta fase da fic, com a guerra contra Voldemort atingindo seu apogeu, as mortes acontecem, mesmo. A de Louise foi necessária por alguns fatores que se mostrarão nos próximos capítulos.

Outra coisa que gostaria de dizer – embora ache que poucos lerão, mas anyway..rs – esta fic, se for seguir meus planos iniciais, ainda terão cerca de 10 capítulos até terminar. Sei que é muito, mas ela acabou se desenvolvendo mais do que eu previa – e queria. Vou tentar deixá-la o mais curta possível sem perder o fio da meada ou deixá-la corrida. Prometo.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Pri, mais uma vez - e como sempre - meu muito obrigada! Beijos, mana!

Aos que leram e gostaram, mais beijos. =D

Lívia.


	27. Escolha

_**Capítulo 26**_

_**Escolha**_

As semanas transcorreram sem que eu me desse conta.

Depois da morte de Louise, fiquei o maior tempo possível em casa, procurando algo mais que eu pudesse descobrir sobre como me livrar de Sebastian. Encontrei na biblioteca de casa livros que nunca havia me interessado antes, que apesar de me auxiliarem com novos feitiços, não continham nada que me ajudassem, efetivamente, a me livrar dele.

Lily vinha me visitar com frequência e vez ou outra me chamava – novamente – para fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix. Resistir a Voldemort era a melhor opção, ela me garantia. Eu ainda me mantinha firme na decisão de não fazer parte. Para mim, a decisão não se resumia entre resistir ou não. Era estar protegida de Sebastian em minha casa ou me expor enquanto lutava contra um bruxo das trevas. Porém, a inutilidade daqueles livros misturada à ineficiência que eu era presa naquelas paredes começava a pesar contra essa decisão. E havia dias em que eu me sentia claustrofóbica, mesmo naquela casa tão grande.

Desviei os olhos do livro que lia naquele momento, sobre Famílias Antigas do Leste Europeu, e suspirei. Esfreguei o rosto para depois me levantar, esticando as costas. Pela janela vi que o céu estava limpo, algo difícil nos últimos dias. Sem pensar duas vezes, deixei a biblioteca, peguei algum dinheiro e saí. Desaparatei ainda em frente de casa para o Beco Diagonal.

Andei a esmo, sem muito interesse pelas lojas que ainda estavam abertas, demorando apenas uns segundos mais na loja de Quadribol. A loja de Madame Malkins também estava com roupas novas, e acabei comprando algumas peças. Compras para simplesmente pensar em nada. No entanto, ouvir a vendedora dizer que a moda do outono deste ano era bem mais bonita que a do anterior, e no inverno o uso de xadrez predominaria, fez com que eu saísse de lá às pressas, lembrando-me de Louise. Esse era o tipo de comentário que minha amiga faria.

O riso fácil de algumas crianças acabou me levando até a sorveteria de Florean Fortescue. Pedi um sorvete de frutas e me sentei, esperando.

— Ariadne?

— Oi, Fabian.

— Não esperava te encontrar aqui. — Fabian me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. — Achou melhor sair de casa, um pouco?

— Pois é — falei, sorrindo. Fabian também havia me visitado vez ou outra, porém eram suas cartas que vinham com frequência. No início, sua preocupação chegava a ser desconcertante, mas com o tempo comecei a apreciar sua companhia. Tinha algo nele que me fazia desejá-la, e seus cuidados para comigo me faziam sentir como se eu tivesse Arktos novamente em minha vida. — Não está trabalhando?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e me olhou de maneira estranha.

— Eu não trabalho aos sábados.

— Claro que não — desconversei. Meu alheamento havia atingido um nível que eu não percebera. — Eu só pensei... Bem, não importa. Sente-se.

— Obrigado. Como você está?

— Bem. E você?

— Vou indo. Cansado de tanto trabalhar. As coisas estão agitadas no Ministério.

— Imagino.

Uma garota trouxe a taça de sorvete que eu havia pedido. Quando ela se afastou, Fabian continuou:

— E então, já decidiu?

Olhei sorrindo para Fabian e depois meneei a cabeça.

— Sua competição com a Lily está atingindo níveis elevados, sabe?

Ele riu.

— A diferença é que minha maneira de persuadir é diferente.

— Pois é. Ela não tem esses olhos pidões.

— Pidões? — Fabian gargalhou.

— Sim. Aposto que você consegue tudo o que quer.

— Nem tudo.

Baixei meus olhos para o sorvete. A maneira com que Fabian me olhou dizia mais do que eu gostaria de saber.

— Eu pensei que você desejasse ser Auror, como me disse uma vez — ele falou, o tom leve voltando.

— Me lembro disso. Mas tanta coisa aconteceu... E não sei se quero trabalhar para o Ministério. — Lily havia me dito que desconfiavam que Comensais da Morte estivessem infiltrados no Ministério da Magia. A ideia de que alguém facilitava a morte de muitos me enojava; eu não queria fazer parte de um lugar assim.

— Você conseguiu NIEMs suficientes.

— O bastante — dei de ombros.

— Estamos precisando de gente no Ministério.

— Não duvido.

Concentrei-me no sorvete e Fabian se calou por alguns instantes. Antes que eu quebrasse o silêncio, incomodada, ele começou a falar de seus sobrinhos. Eram todos filhos de sua irmã Molly, com Arthur Weasley. O mais velho era Bill, que faria oito dali alguns dias, seguido de Charlie, de cinco, Percy, que fizera dois anos há pouco, e os gêmeos Fred e George, de recentes sete meses. Ele se divertia falando sobre os sobrinhos, demonstrando carinho. Imaginei que criar uma família em meio a esse caos era algo sofrível. Mas ter mais filhos era impensável. Que dirá cinco!

Por fim, Fabian já falava sobre a possível festa de aniversário do mais velho, convidando-me.

— Não sei, Fabian. Sua irmã nem me conhece.

— Ela não vai se importar, e essa será uma ótima oportunidade para você finalmente conhecer minha família. Além disso, você tem passado muito tempo trancada em casa. Isso não é saudável, Ariadne.

— Você nem sabe se vai ter festa.

— Conheço a Molly. Ao menos uma coisa entre família vai ter.

— E eu não faço parte da família — falei sorrindo.

— Vai ser daqui duas semanas. Pense. Mando uma coruja, confirmando.

A carta de Fabian veio com um dia de antecedência, e suas palavras me intimavam, não aceitando minha recusa. Olhei para a carta e depois para o livro inútil que tinha em cima da mesa. Dei de ombros e a respondi com um simples "OK".

— Você não vai se arrepender — Fabian falou assim que aparatamos nos arredores da casa de sua irmã, no dia seguinte.

— Caso eu me arrependa, sei muito bem o que fazer — falei, sorrindo de lado.

Fizemos o caminho até o quintal em silêncio. O lugar estava enfeitado com balões e fitas, e uma pequena tenda para proteger do frio que o fim de outono trazia. Para meu alívio, a festa não fora apenas para a família, embora o lugar não estivesse cheio. Tinha duas pessoas que trabalhavam com Arthur, o cunhado de Fabian, e alguns vizinhos. Reconheci Amos Diggory, pois o vi quando fui ao Ministério junto de Arktos, e ao seu lado estava a esposa com um inquieto garoto no colo. Fabian me disse que era o filho deles, Cedric, de dois anos.

— Ao menos eu acho que já fez dois — ele disse, olhando por uns segundos mais para o garoto que, finalmente, conseguira se livrar do colo da mãe e corria para os garotos Weasley.

— Finalmente você chegou!

Olhei para quem havia se aproximado. Ele era incrivelmente parecido com Fabian, chegando a ser desconcertante. Mesma altura, mesmo desenho de rosto, cabelos acobreados. Eles poderiam ser diferenciados apenas pelo jeito do cabelo: enquanto o de Fabian era certinho, penteado para trás, o do outro tinha uma bagunça medida, como querendo ser descolado. Além disso, os olhos de Fabian eram de um castanho intenso, e o de seu irmão gêmeo, azuis.

— Ariadne, este é meu irmão, Gideon.

— Ah, então você é a famosa Ariadne.

— Famosa? — Vi de relance Fabian corar.

— Fabian fala bastante de você — Gideon continuou, enquanto me levava para junto da irmã, Molly.

— Não é bem assim — resmungou Fabian.

— Ele só está cumprindo uma promessa.

— Pois é, há quem acredite que é apenas _isso. _Cerveja amanteigada?

Peguei a cerveja que Gideon me oferecia ao mesmo tempo em que Molly chegava.

— Então você é Ariadne Lakerdos? — ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Senti que corava. Aquelas pessoas pareciam saber muito de mim. Olhei para Fabian, mas ele apenas deu de ombros e sorriu.

Passar a tarde com a família de Fabian foi delicioso. Eu já ouvira sobre eles, mas não muito. Fabian sempre falava mais do trabalho quando nos víamos, ou sobre quando eu sairia de casa e viveria um pouco.

Molly era uma anfitriã adorável, e seu marido muito simpático. Ele fez questão de me mostrar o carro que tinha na garagem, perguntando se meu irmão havia feito reparos no dele. Não pude ajudar muito, afinal, nunca fui fã de carros como Arktos. Só sabia que havia feito um feitiço para o espaço interno ficar maior, porém imperceptível para quem visse de fora. Arthur Weasley gostou da ideia.

— Com cinco filhos, vou precisar de bastante espaço — completou.

Já Gideon parecia fazer questão de constranger o irmão. Contou algumas situações engraçadas, nas quais Fabian havia se metido quando adolescente, como quando fez o teste para jogar Quadribol em Hogwarts, mas acabou perdendo as calças, presas no poste da Ravenclaw, ou quando uma garota lhe lançou um feitiço que fez os cabelos ficarem verdes durante boas semanas.

— Fiquei parecendo um duende — Fabian disse.

— E quase lançou a moda do chapéu, na escola.

— Eu precisava esconder aquilo — Fabian apontou para a cabeça —, não era agradável andar para cima e para baixo como se eu fosse um abacate.

— Ela foi muito desagradável, isso sim — falou Molly com uma careta; ela se juntara à conversa, depois. — Ainda não entendo por que ela fez isso.

— Eu a ofendi.

— Você lhe falou a verdade, ela que não gostou — ela disse, direta. Olhou para mim. — Eu não entendo essas pessoas que não toleram as verdades. O que é real é real, não há por que discordar ou lutar. Charlie, solte esse bicho agora! — Molly gritou a última frase ao ver o filho segurar uma espécie de lagarto nas mãos. O animal se contorcia, querendo se livrar. Charlie, entretanto, pareceu não ouvir a mãe, pois continuou a estudar o animal, olhando-o como se fosse um espécime raro. — Ah, esse menino — queixou-se. Então pediu licença e saiu.

— Já estou até vendo — Fabian falou, olhando para o sobrinho argumentar algo com a mãe.

— O quê? — perguntei.

— Charlie e Hagrid serão grandes amigos em Hogwarts.

— Molly irá surtar! — riu Gideon. — Imagine só juntar a curiosidade do Charlie com a aptidão de Hagrid com animais perigosos? Será uma carta por semana dizendo que o garoto se acidentou em algo.

— Já estou até vendo o sermão que a Molly dará todas as vezes.

— Ao Charlie ou Hagrid? — retorquiu Gideon, rindo.

Olhei mais uma vez para Molly e Charlie. Finalmente o menino havia soltado o lagarto, embora não estivesse satisfeito. Ele entrou em casa, batendo os pés fortemente. Coube a Arthur ir atrás do filho.

Suspirei, olhando aquela família.

Durante toda a minha vida sempre havia sido apenas eu e Arktos. Claro que tia Françoise tentara de tudo para que nos sentíssemos parte de sua família, além de Elizabeth ter feito de tudo para se portar como uma mãe que eu sempre necessitei. Contudo, sempre que eu pensava em família, a primeira e única pessoa que me vinha à mente era meu irmão. Éramos apenas nós dois, uma família quebrada, incompleta, mas se sustentando com uma união que ninguém poderia negar. E agora eu estava sozinha, enfrentando todos os problemas que somente Arktos, com sua maturidade e carinho, poderia me ajudar a suportar.

Senti minha garganta se fechar e uma desconcertante vontade de chorar. Resmunguei um "com licença" e me levantei, andando até a cerca que havia a alguns metros. Segurei as lágrimas e respirei fundo. Eu havia prometido a mim mesma que não choraria mais por Arktos, pois de nada valeria. Meu período de luto havia passado, e remoer sentimentos não era uma opção. Preferi, então, apreciar o por do sol, que deixava aquele lugar ainda mais bonito. O jogo de cores era algo que me acalmava: o céu rosa e laranja que se mesclava ao verde contínuo do chão deixava tudo maravilhoso.

— Espero que não estejamos te aborrecendo.

— Não — falei, sorrindo de leve e olhando de relance para Fabian, que também se apoiara à cerca e olhava para frente. — Só vim aqui apreciar a vista.

— Na primavera, fica tudo florido, perto do rio — ele apontou à nossa direita, onde algumas árvores já estavam praticamente sem folhas. — Mas aproveitar o rio, mesmo, somente no verão. A água fica um gelo, depois.

— Eu não sabia que você e Gideon eram gêmeos — falei depois de um tempo de silêncio, encostando-me à cerca e voltando a olhar na direção da festa.

Fabian sorriu.

— Sua cara de surpresa foi legal — disse-me, rindo. — Sabia que Molly deu o nome de Fred e George aos seus gêmeos em homenagem a nós? Fabian e Gideon, Fred e George.

— Sério? Que gentil.

— Sim, ela...não se mexa.

Fiquei tensa diante da mudança de voz de Fabian. Porém, como ele pedira, não me mexi. Com os olhos, acompanhei sua aproximação e ele levar a mão até a altura do meu pescoço, passando por ele e, de uma vez, jogando algo para longe.

— O que era? — perguntei, não vendo nada.

— Fada mordente — resmungou. — Achei que Molly houvesse se livrado de todas. Deixe-me ver se ela te mordeu.

— Eu teria sentido — falei, mas Fabian não me deixou me afastar.

Ele foi para trás de mim, retirando os cabelos de meu pescoço e olhou com cuidado. Fiquei parada, esperando ele dizer se havia algo ou não, mas Fabian nada disse. Depois, senti sua mão deslizar com suavidade por meu pescoço e notei que aquilo não era mais ele verificando minha saúde. Dei um passo para frente e voltei meu cabelo para o lugar, para depois olhá-lo.

— Não tem nada — ele disse rapidamente, a voz um pouco quebrada, o rosto corado.

— Que bom. — O primeiro pensamento que me veio foi que eu deveria ir embora. No entanto, antes que eu dissesse algo mais, Molly já nos chamava, dizendo que iria cortar o bolo. Fabian e eu andamos até a mesa ao centro da tenda, com um silêncio constrangedor.

Os minutos seguintes foram estranhos. A familiaridade se fora, ficando apenas a sensação de que estar ali era errado. Engoli o bolo sem apreciá-lo como gostaria, enquanto sorria para o que quer que Molly me dizia sobre os filhos. Fabian se afastara, ficando com o cunhado, mas eu sentia seu olhar. Lily estava terrivelmente certa: os sentimentos de Fabian para comigo não eram nada fraternais.

— Desculpe, Molly, mas tenho que ir — disse, declinando o segundo pedaço de bolo que ela me oferecia. — Não gostaria de chegar em casa muito tarde.

— Claro, você está certa. — Ela limpou as mãos, que estavam um pouco sujas com o glacê, para depois pegar minhas mãos nas dela. — Foi um prazer ter você aqui.

— Obrigada. Adorei conhecer sua família.

— E nós precisávamos saber para quem meu irmão manda tantas cartas — Gideon, que estava ao meu lado, falou. Vi Molly repreendê-lo com o olhar, mas o irmão não ligou. — Fabian! Ariadne está indo embora.

— E precisava gritar assim? — Molly disse, meneando a cabeça. Gideon apenas sorriu em resposta.

— Já está indo?

— Não quero chegar em casa muito tarde, Fabian.

— Bom, sendo assim, então vamos.

— Ah, não, você não precisa...

— Eu insisto, Ariadne — Fabian me interrompeu. — Não quero você andando sozinha.

— Não há perigo.

— É melhor não arriscarmos — Molly disse.

Eu preferiria não estar sozinha com Fabian depois do que acontecera mais cedo, mas não tive como recusar diante da pressão. E todos ali me olhavam, não entendendo minha recusa.

Aparatamos a uma rua de distância de minha casa.

— Minha irmã gostou de você — Fabian falou.

— Também gostei dela. Sua família é muito legal.

— Eu não tenho do que reclamar — ele sorriu.

Quando alcancei o portão, despedi-me de Fabian. Minha intenção era dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, como sempre fazíamos para nos despedir, mas ele me surpreendeu, virando o rosto para que nossos lábios se encontrassem. Recuei imediatamente.

— Fabian, eu... Eu — hesitei, sem saber como lidar.

— Eu pensei bastante para fazer isso, Ariadne — ele disse. — Não é uma coisa que apareceu de uma hora para outra. Mas apareceu. Sei que você terminou um namoro há poucos meses, então não estou te cobrando nada de imediato. Só...pense nisso, está bem?

— Fabian...

— Só pense.

Não consegui desviar o olhar de Fabian quando ele me encarou. O que eu classificara dias atrás como "olhos pidões" estava lá, mas com uma intensidade que me atingia como eu nunca imaginei. Havia algo que me fazia querer ceder a Fabian, que o beijasse, que o pensar fosse mandado para longe, e apenas agir seria o ideal. Talvez ele deva ter percebido o que se passava comigo, pois no instante seguinte, ele me beijava.

Foi um beijo reticente, quase casto. Mas que não durou muito. Afastei-me dele, sem coragem de olhá-lo daquela vez.

— Pense nisso, Ariadne — Fabian falou antes de finalmente ir embora. Eu continuei encostada ao portão, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Eu não amava Fabian, sabia disso. O que eu sentia era carinho por alguém que se preocupava comigo sendo que não tinha necessidade nem dever. Fabian sempre falava que era um pacto que havia feito com Arktos, mas ele não precisava estar o tempo todo preocupado comigo, mandando cartas, aparecendo em minha casa e exigindo que eu vivesse minha vida em vez de ficar trancafiada em um escritório. Ninguém poderia substituir Arktos em meu coração, mas eu nutria por Fabian um carinho fraternal. _Disso_ eu tinha certeza.

Então, por que raios eu o beijei?

_O sangue dele é incrivelmente forte, Ariadne. Você sente que vocês poderiam ser um excelente par. _

Meneei a cabeça, querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos.

— Vá se ferrar, Sebastian — disse entre os dentes, abrindo o portão de casa.

_Você sabe que eu tenho razão. _

— Com ele não é uma perda de tempo?

Tive a impressão que meu coração sairia pela boca; minha mão tremia pelo susto quando segurei minha varinha em reflexo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntei. Guardei minha varinha e olhei para os lados, mas Sirius estava sozinho.

— Bancando o idiota — ele retorquiu, rindo. Ele estava a poucos passos de mim, as mãos nos bolsos da calça e notei a tensão que havia em seu rosto e ombros. — Quando eu te beijava de surpresa, você faltava me matar. Mas quando é ele, você não faz nada. Aceita de bom grado. E o jeito com que você o olhou... O jeito com que vocês se beijaram...

Retorci o nariz quando Sirius se aproximou mais.

— Então você bebe feito um gambá e vem até minha casa?

— Para eles, estou em casa, dormindo. James fez questão de ficar até mais tarde para verificar.

— Vá para casa, Sirius — suspirei, cansada.

— E se eu não for?

— Então fique aqui.

Bati o portão e segui para dentro de casa. Pensei que estaria segura, mas logo Sirius me alcançou, impedindo que eu fechasse a porta. Perguntei-me como ele conseguira entrar, mas então me lembrei de que eu havia liberado sua passagem pelo Feitiço de Proteção no dia que Louise morrera.

— Sirius, vá embora, por favor.

— Por quê? Pelo que sei, temos um bocado de coisa para conversar.

— Você não está em seu juízo perfeito. Você bebeu.

— Mesmo se eu estivesse sóbrio, Ariadne, eu não estaria em meu juízo perfeito. — O olhar dele era puro rancor. — Eu não estou em meu juízo perfeito desde que me apaixonei por você, e tudo só piorou quando...

Doeu-me fisicamente quando vi seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Mas Sirius as segurou. Respirou fundo e, quando voltou a me olhar, a dor em mim aumentou. Sim, ele estava bêbado, e talvez fosse exatamente por isso que havia criado coragem para estar ali em minha casa, confrontando-me, mostrando-se como raramente fazia.

— Eu não entendo. Você primeiro diz que devemos nos separar, pois não sente nada por mim, e então a gente fez amor àquela noite como se nada mais importasse, nada mais existisse... E depois você se afasta novamente, mas sei que continua me amando. E agora Fabian?

— Eu não tenho nada com Fabian, Sirius. Ele é apenas um amigo.

— Um amigo que você estava beijando — ele praticamente rosnou.

— Não vou discutir isso. Não com você nesse estado.

— Sim, pois as coisas só acontecem quando você quer. Eu havia me esquecido como você consegue ser egoísta, Ariadne.

— Agora você está sendo injusto.

— Você _**é **_egoísta, Ariadne. Sempre foi. De um jeito ou de outro, as coisas sempre terminam como você quer.

— Não. Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso.

— A única coisa que eu sei é que eu estou aqui, na sua frente, e você só pensa em si mesma. Em estar com aquele... De tanta gente, tinha que ser Fabian Prewett? Eu conseguia sentir raiva do Johnson, mas não do Prewett, com aquele jeito dele tão educado, tão pré-disposto a tudo!

— Fabian e eu somos apenas amigos, Sirius. Não temos nada.

— Mas vocês estavam se beijando! Vai negar para mim que sente algo por ele?

Por um instante pensei em retrucar. Sirius e eu estávamos separados, ele não tinha o direito de vir me cobrar satisfações. Mas entre nós nada era como deveria. Mais uma vez ele me cobrava. E eu não tinha coragem de mentir para mantê-lo afastado de uma vez por todas. Eu sabia que essa seria uma boa oportunidade: eu me envolveria com Fabian e manteria Sirius afastado. Contudo, o que eu faria com o que sentia por ele? Quanto tudo acabasse, quando eu conseguisse me livrar de Sebastian, o que eu faria com Sirius e Fabian?

Eu queria Fabian ao meu lado para suprir um vazio que era deixado por Arktos e Sirius, porém o largaria tão logo me fosse conveniente. Tão logo Sirius me aceitasse de volta quando tudo estivesse bem. Porém, eu ainda tinha a alternativa dada por Lily. Eu poderia contar toda a verdade a Sirius. Dizer a ele tudo sobre Sebastian.

_Sim, faça isso. E você presenciará sua morte lenta e dolorosa. _A voz de Sebastian era como uma maldição.

Quando olhei para Sirius novamente, ele já estava perto de mim. Muito perto. Meu corpo prontamente respondeu àquela curta distância: coração disparado, boca seca, pernas e mãos trêmulas. Minha saudade parecia gritar. E Sirius notou. Sua raiva cedeu à mesma saudade que eu sentia e ele se aproximou ainda mais.

— Ari...

— Isso não está certo — minha voz saiu chorosa; envergonhei-me pela minha fraqueza.

— Está sim. Eu te amo. Você me ama. Quer algo mais certo que isso?

Nada fiz quando ele me envolveu com seus braços, fazendo com que nossos corpos se tocassem. Ou quando ele começou a beijar meu rosto e dizer o quanto sentia minha falta enquanto seus lábios roçavam minha orelha. Nós sabíamos que eu cederia se ele continuasse com aquilo, e por mais que eu soubesse que era errado, um risco para a vida de Sirius, era difícil ordenar que meu corpo se afastasse do dele. E quando ele disse meu nome num apelo, não pensei duas vezes em jogar tudo para o alto.

A imagem de Sebastian furioso invadiu minha mente, mas decidi correr o risco. Lily estava certa. Eu precisava deixar que Sirius entrasse em minha vida totalmente, entender que assim seria melhor.

Fui para meu quarto com Sirius e, finalmente, deixei que ele me beijasse por inteira, que retirasse minha roupa e suas mãos percorressem meu corpo em um carinho torturante. Senti o gosto de Uísque de Fogo em sua boca, a maciez de seus cabelos sob minhas mãos e o peso de seu corpo. E nada mais importava.

XXX

Lily sorria ao meu lado enquanto Sirius e James riam de algo que Pettigrew dissera. Remus vinha da cozinha trazendo um prato de pequenos lanches enquanto Clair trazia as cervejas amanteigadas. Olhei para Lily novamente, notando a avantajada barriga. Pisquei, surpresa. Desde quando Lily estava grávida? Virei para questioná-la, mas Clair puxou Lily para uma conversa e... Clair também estava grávida!

Uma moça, então, saiu da cozinha. Era bonita, com curtos cabelos castanhos. Sirius foi até ela e a beijou. Senti minhas pernas tremerem. Perguntei o que aquilo significava, mas eles não pareciam me ouvir. Ninguém ali me notava.

— Eles seguirão suas vidas.

Não me virei para olhar Sebastian parado ao meu lado. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da visão de Sirius com outra, mesmo que fosse apenas uma visão que o vampiro impunha a mim.

— Você não está destinada a isso, Ariadne. Você está destinada a ficar comigo.

— E seu eu não quiser? — retorqui, olhando-o finalmente.

— Você tem o direito de lutar, mas vai perder.

— Então, que diferença faz resistir ou não?

— A diferença, minha cara, é isso. — Sebastian apontou para o grupo feliz. — Isso é o que acontecerá se você não resistir. Seus amigos ficarão bem. Eles não sofrerão consequência de teus atos impensados. Mas, se você resistir como vem fazendo...

Sebastian movimento levemente sua mão e a cena mudou. Uma figura encapuzada entrara na sala, as mãos brancas à mostra, nuas, rebatendo qualquer feitiço que eles lançavam de suas varinhas. Lily foi jogada contra a parede, caindo inconsciente. James tentou socorrê-la, mas já estava morto antes de alcançá-la. Clair, Remus e Petigrew não tiveram chance alguma. A moça que Sirius beijara já estava sendo segurada pelo pescoço, embora fosse mais alta que o atacante. Ela tentou se livrar, porém não conseguiu, e logo a vida também se esvaía de seus olhos.

Sirius foi o último a ser morto. A figura encapuzada aproximou-se dele devagar, facilmente defendendo-se dos feitiços que tentava acertá-la. Com um leve aceno, a varinha de Sirius foi para longe. E foi então que o atacante se mostrou: cabelos negros compridos alcançando-lhe a cintura, pele pálida, lábios vermelhos e olhos dourados. Uma vampira.

Senti o ar me faltar e as pernas falharam. Aquela vampira era eu mesma.

— Mate-o, Ariadne — Sebastian havia entrado na casa, também. Eu sabia que era apenas uma visão, mas minha vontade foi matar as duas figuras de Sebastian que estavam em minha mente: a que estava ao meu lado e a que recém entrou na casa. No entanto, eu tinha apenas olhos para Sirius encarando minha versão vampira. Olhando o monstro que eu havia me tornado.

— Por quê? — ele murmurou.

A Ariadne vampira sorriu complacente. As mãos pálidas alcançaram-lhe o rosto, com carinho.

— Você fez com que Sebastian perdesse tempo — ela falou, a voz suave. — Você fez com que _**eu**_ perdesse tempo. Estou melhor agora, e você quase atrapalhou tudo. Então, você deve pagar, Sirius.

— Eu tentei te ajudar, como você pediu! Havíamos descoberto uma maneira!

— Mas nada foi o bastante. E eu agradeço por isso.

— Nós ainda pode-

Minha visão se embaçou quando a Ariadne vampira retirou um punhal de suas vestes e enfiou no peito de Sirius. Sem pestanejar. Sem hesitar. À medida que Sirius caía, minhas forças voltaram e eu corri para ampará-lo. Mas ele passou por minhas mãos como se fosse fumaça, caindo no chão. Eu sabia que ele olhava para minha versão vampira, não para mim. Mas eu sentia aqueles olhos me encarando com tristeza.

— Eu sempre te amei — ele disse, a voz fraca.

— E esse é um problema exclusivamente teu — a Ariadne vampira retorquiu, sem sentimento, a voz gelada.

Eles saíram, restando apenas o Sebastian que aparecera primeiro.

— Faça o que está em seus planos, Ariadne — ele disse duramente —, e este será o destino de quem você tanto preza. Diga a todos para irem contra mim. Fique você também contra mim. E a última coisa que verá será o homem que ama olhando-a com temor. Eu vou conseguir transformá-la de qualquer maneira. No entanto, a consequência de sua transformação cabe apenas a você. A vida deles está em suas mãos. A escolha é apenas sua. E escolha rápido.

XXX

Acordei chorando. Ao meu lado, Sirius estava vivo, respirando pesadamente. Minhas mãos tremiam quando eu o toquei no peito, onde o punhal o havia acertado.

— Em uma visão — murmurei. — Em uma visão.

Uma visão que irá se concretizar.

Sem fazer ruídos, saí da cama e fui até a janela. Os primeiros flocos de neve do inverno já caíam. Fui até minhas roupas, vesti-me e peguei a capa para me proteger.

E então fui embora sem olhar para trás.

* * *

_N/B: Definitivamente esse é um dos melhores capítulos até agora. Teve um pouco de tudo: alegria, saudade, angústia, medo e muito, mais muito amor! Quem quer saber o que o Sirius vai fazer quando acordar levanta a mão! o/ Fico no aguardo do próximo. Bjks da Pri._

**N/A: **Olá, queridos. Como eu disse, a situação está caminhando para o fim – embora não na velocidade que eu gostaria, mas estou satisfeita com o resultado. Espero que tenham gostado.

Um obrigada especial à minha querida beta consultora Priscila Louredo, sempre disposta a me ajudar com suas opiniões sempre benvindas! Obrigada sempre, mana.

E também a **Duda **(não se angustie! Estou me concentrando em _Lembranças _justamente para ela não ficar em hiatos. Gosto dessa história, então fique tranquila que irei terminá-la.), **Perseus Fire **(que o Leão não tenha te pegado! Rsrs) e **Bruna **(delícia te ver por aqui, querida!). Beijos a todos.

Aos outros que acompanham, espero que tenham gostado.

Até o próximo (que já está sendo escrito ;-D )

Lívia.


	28. Golpe baixo

_**Capítulo 27**_

_**Golpe baixo**_

Praticamente joguei o caderno para o lado, colocando os pés em cima do banco e abraçando as pernas. O sol já estava se pondo, mostrando que logo Alexey chegaria. Eu estava sentada ali há muito tempo, no entanto não conseguira escrever uma linha sequer. Mandar uma carta não estava nos meus planos para aquele dia, mas diante da perspectiva de ter que ficar sozinha por horas, a papelaria daquela cidade trouxa me pareceu a entrada certa. Além disso, a última carta que eu enviara já datava de quase quatro meses, na qual felicitei, também com atraso, Lily e James pelo casamento.

Desde que deixara Londres, minhas preocupações tornaram-se outras, embora algumas continuassem em minha mente como se tivessem sido cravadas a fogo. Eu não conseguia esquecer meus amigos que ficaram para trás com uma guerra para impedir, ou suas preocupações em não saberem onde eu estava exatamente, se estava segura e se voltaria. Eu tentava esquecer-me disso; alguns dias nem mesmo a feição preocupada de Lily ou a ausência de Sirius eram percebidas. Contudo, havia dias em que eu não conseguia deixá-los guardados no canto de minha mente. E este era um dia assim.

Fazia mais de um ano que eu havia partido. Procurei por Sebastian em todos os cantos que consegui imaginar, seguindo as poucas orientações que haviam no diário de tio Timoh, ou o que tia Françoise tinha me dado. Mas nada me levara para perto dele. Nem mesmo na moradia de Sebastian, ao sul da Romênia, eu o encontrei. Era como se o vampiro tivesse desaparecido da face da terra. Então, depois de tanto tempo, decidi ir atrás de Alexey.

Meu primo também foi difícil de encontrar. Ele raramente ficava em casa, pois sempre viajava "a negócios", como ele frisava. E eram exatamente seus negócios que me interessavam.

De acordo com meu irmão, Alexey gostava de tudo que lhe rendesse bom dinheiro, independentemente da origem ou moralidade. Na semana passada, ele me mostrara um pedaço de osso de galinha que com as misturas corretas se transformaria em uma falange de Merlin. Mas também já vendera uma relíquia rara da mesma época do mago. Portanto, procurar por Alexey foi minha melhor escolha. Ele tinha contatos, conhecia pessoas e mundos que eu nunca imaginaria adentrar. Ele saberia como me auxiliar para me livrar de Sebastian. No entanto, o tempo passara e nada que valesse à pena aparecia.

Suspirando, peguei novamente o caderno. Se eu continuasse pensando em tudo aquilo, com certeza escrever para Lily seria mais difícil ainda. Na última carta, ela me pedira para voltar, ou que estipulasse uma data de quando isso aconteceria. Ou ao menos dissesse onde raios eu estava. Mas eu não tinha datas. E não poderia dar minha localização, pois sabia que, assim, ela apareceria para me forçar a retornar. E eu não poderia voltar para Londres enquanto não descobrisse uma maneira de me livrar de Sebastian.

Portanto, como nas outras cartas, eu apenas disse que estava bem, que ela não se preocupasse. E finalizei com o desejo de que o bebê deles nascesse com saúde, e que fosse uma menina para tornar a vida de James ainda mais complicada. Embora sorrisse enquanto lia o que havia escrito, também senti meu coração se apertar. Lily havia me enviado duas fotos: uma de seu casamento, na qual ela e James eram abraçados por Sirius, que sorria abertamente, e outra com ela e James sorrindo enquanto ele lhe beijava a barriga já grande. Senti uma forte vontade de atirar as fotografias no fogo assim que as vi, pois eu entendia o propósito de Lily ao me enviá-las. Mais uma maneira de forçar minha volta. Contudo, as fotografias continuavam seguras em minha mochila.

Destaquei a folha do caderno e a dobrei, colocando no bolso da calça. Assim que voltasse para o hotel, despacharia a coruja. Levantei-me do banco, sentindo as pernas doerem. Sim, eu ficara demasiado tempo sentada naquela praça. Olhei para os lados, mas não havia sinal de Alexey. Eu ainda teria alguns minutos, então caminhei um pouco.

Eu não me lembrava do nome da cidade da Lituânia em que estávamos, mas eu gostava dali. Era uma cidade pequena, onde os trouxas que ali viviam pareciam não estranhar as situações curiosas que aconteciam vez ou outra. Se eles desconfiavam da existência da magia, lidavam muito bem com isso.

Fechei mais meu casaco enquanto caminhava. O sol já havia se posto e o frio do norte se acentuava, mesmo estando no verão. Olhei novamente para os lados, perguntando-me por que Alexey demorava. Havíamos combinado, como nos dias anteriores, de que ele me encontraria na praça quando o sol começasse a se pôr. Não queríamos ficar fora do hotel durante a noite. Alexey tinha uma política interessante a respeito da noite: era quando você poderia ser seguido e espionado sem se dar conta. E facilitar a vida dos outros era algo que meu primo nunca gostara de fazer. Pensei em voltar para o hotel, mas logo desisti. E não me arrependi da decisão, pois poucos minutos depois vi Alexey vindo em minha direção.

Ele estava quase correndo e parecia preocupado. Esperei que ele se aproximasse para questioná-lo, mas Alexey não parou de andar, puxando-me pelo braço para que saíssemos da praça. Eu quase corria para acompanhá-lo quando finalmente entramos no hotel.

— Tenho duas notícias para você — Alexey disse assim que fechou a porta do quarto. — Uma ruim e outra... Bem, digamos que a outra é boa.

Senti meu coração disparar, ansiosa.

— Onde ele está? — perguntei.

— E esta é a ruim. — Alexey sentou-se na cama. — Eu preferiria começar com a que classifiquei como boa.

— Onde, Alexey? — perguntei entredentes.

Ele me olhou como se desculpasse.

— A pessoa que encontrei hoje me disse que ouviu boatos. De um homem que passou os últimos meses viajando pelo Egito em busca de algo que está desparecido há séculos. E parece que ele está perto de encontrar o que precisa.

— Este homem...

— Sim, é Sebastian. Praticamente cem por cento de certeza.

— E o que ele procura?

— Algo que pertenceu aos Primeiros. — Alexey suspirou. Antes que eu o questionasse sobre o que eram os Primeiros, ele continuou. — Os Primeiros Vampiros. Filhos de Belial.

— Mas o que o Egito tem a ver com isso?

— Ariadne, nós mudamos de nome e de lugar, apenas isso. Há os que fugiram para o Chile, Brasil, Egito... Há os que hoje se chamam Catcher e vivem em Somerset, como eu. E os que escolheram Londres para morar, como seu pai.

— Mas eu pensei que fôssemos os últimos.

— Não, não somos. Os que estão longe não nos interessam e nem eles se interessam por nós. Preferimos assim.

— E o que Sebastian está procurando?

— A Arma de Belial. Um punhal que o demônio utilizou no primeiro Vrykolakes para transformá-lo em imortal.

— E ele quer usar isto em mim.

— Você me perguntou uma vez o motivo de você não ter sido amaldiçoada totalmente. Por que você não tem a alma cruel, como era a intenção do ritual que o Sebastian fez quando você ainda era um bebê. — Alexey falou devagar como se não quisesse me assustar, o que não estava funcionando muito bem. — Por algum motivo, você não foi totalmente atingida pela maldição. Talvez nunca saibamos o motivo, mas... O que quer que tenha barrado a maldição, com o punhal não será a mesma coisa. É uma arma forjada pelo próprio demônio. Ele tirará toda a sua humanidade.

— E então eu serei exatamente o que Sebastian quer.

Alexey apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Levantei-me da cama – onde nem sequer reparara que havia me sentado – e fui até a janela. Eu precisava de ar. Sentia-me sufocar diante da possibilidade de tudo aquilo acontecer. Sebastian estava perto de me destruir e estava disposto a tudo para não falhar. O ar gelado me acalmou um pouco, o bastante para me lembrar de que Alexey tinha outra notícia.

— E a boa?

— O quê?

— A notícia boa que você tinha para mim — falei, olhando-o.

— Ah, sim... — Ele se levantou e ficou ao meu lado, olhando para a lua cheia. — A notícia boa é que Sebastian não te procurará enquanto não tiver o que precisa. E não estou muito certo que ele encontrará logo o punhal.

— E como você pode ter essa certeza?

— Porque sou eu quem o tem.

Surpreendida, olhei para Alexey e depois para o embrulho aberto que ele tinha em suas mãos, mostrando seu conteúdo: um punhal com a lâmina negra retorcida. Fiquei tentada em pegá-lo, mas recuei.

— E você achou mais interessante me falar toda aquela porcaria antes? — perguntei irritada.

— Foi você quem pediu a notícia ruim primeiro.

Abri a boca para argumentar, mas nada além de ofensas parecia querer sair de mim.

— Arktos tinha razão. Você é um completo maluco.

— Tenho minhas qualidades, e você sabe disso — Alexey sorriu, afastando-se para guardar o punhal em sua mochila.

— O que você está fazendo? Temos que destruir isso.

— Não há como fazê-lo — ele falou sem me olhar.

— _Sempre _há um meio. Dê-me, vou tentar.

— E que tipo de feitiço você vai usar, posso saber?

Não me importei com o tom sarcástico em sua voz. Peguei o embrulho de sua mão e o coloquei dentro de uma bacia, no chão. Alexey sentou-se na cama e cruzou pernas e braços, me observando.

— Cuidado para não nos matar.

A despeito do conselho em tom provocador de Alexey, murmurei "Incendio", que foi o primeiro feitiço que me veio à mente. E depois _Diffindo, _seguido de uma série de feitiços que eu conseguia me lembrar. No entanto, nenhum conseguiu destruí-lo, apenas o tecido que o envolvia que foi danificado. Depois de muitos minutos, frustrada e irritada, aproximei-me da lâmina, que não sofrera nenhum arranhão.

— Isso é impossível!

— Eu disse a você, Dina.

Olhei para Alexey, que havia deitado na cama.

— E o que vamos fazer com ele?

— Qual o único lugar onde Sebastian não conseguiria entrar?

Não levei mais do que dois segundos para responder:

— Minha casa. Mas não podemos ficar lá por muito tempo.

— Sei disso. Você não quer se encontrar com ele, não é? O homem dos seus sonhos...

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar minha irritação que só aumentava. Vez ou outra eu havia tido sonhos com Sirius. Alguns envolviam sua morte, outros não. Alexey me ouvira resmungar algumas vezes, e a pouca explicação que lhe dei foi o bastante para entender o que se passava entre nós – além, claro, da ajuda de Aimèe, que havia sido minha confidente depois que deixei a escola. Eu não entendia essa animação por fofocas que minha prima tinha.

— Você é tão covarde, Ariadne... — Alexey bocejou, enfiando-se embaixo das cobertas.

— Vá para o inferno, Lex — resmunguei, enfiando o punhal dentro de minha bolsa e indo para o banheiro tomar banho. Alexey ainda ria quando fechei a porta.

XXX

Chegamos em Londres no fim da manhã. Alexey e eu aparatamos a uma rua de distância da minha casa, em um terreno baldio. Entramos rapidamente, sem dar atenção aos vizinhos.

— Vou ao sótão. Lá ele ficará mais seguro — disse, subindo as escadas.

Assim que entrei no sótão, procurei uma caixa onde pudesse guardar o punhal. Tão logo a encontrei, lacrei com magia, colocando-a atrás de uma estante com parafernálias que pertenceram ao meu pai. Havia de tudo, ali. Roupas de meus pais, um espelho antigo quebrado, um berço que Arktos dissera ter pertencido a ele e depois a mim, cujo móbile estava também quebrado, alguns pertences de Arktos que ele achara valioso demais para jogar fora, mas ao mesmo tempo inútil para se manter em seu quarto... Perdi um tempo olhando para os seus livros antigos de escola e um caldeirão enferrujado. Eu ainda não entendia a serventia de tudo daquilo, no entanto eu não tive coragem de jogá-los fora quando voltei de Hogwarts definitivamente. Desfazer-me das coisas de minha família era o mesmo que desfazer-me de lembranças.

Quando voltei para a sala, Alexey já se acomodara no sofá.

— Vamos embora.

— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou, mal me olhando. — Não quer ficar mais uns dias?

— Não. Ainda temos que descobrir como matar Sebastian.

— Não tem nada disso no diário?

— Se tivesse, eu teria encontrado.

Eu havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes lera as anotações que eu conseguira acumular. A cada relida eu ainda esperava encontrar um detalhe que pudesse ter passado despercebido, mas eu já estava me cansando das mesmas palavras, dos mesmos feitiços e rituais. E das grandes lacunas.

— Quantas vezes você já o leu? — ele perguntou.

— Todos os dias, desde que o peguei.

— Sério? Eu não a vi lendo o diário nos últimos dias.

— Alexey...

— Só acho que a informação está lá, você que não percebeu.

Com agressividade, abri minha mochila e retirei o diário de lá, jogando-lhe em cima.

— Fique à vontade.

Finalmente Alexey abriu os olhos, olhando-me.

— Às vezes você se comporta como uma adolescente mimada, sabe? Uma completa chata.

— Pelo menos eu não finjo querer ajudar, quando na verdade tenho vontade de apenas ficar deitado vendo o mundo explodir.

— Um ano e meio — Alexey rosnou, levantando-se com raiva. — Estou te ajudando há um ano e meio, garota. Não vejo Aimèe há três meses. Isso é querer que o mundo se exploda? É querer que você se exploda?

— Não encontramos nada para matá-lo! Nada! Isso tudo está sendo tão... inútil! — completei, frustrada.

— Saber que ele está procurando o punhal não foi inútil, muito pelo contrário. E ter o punhal conosco se mostra uma tremenda vantagem. Sebastian nunca o terá.

— E quando ele descobrir que está conosco? Você sabe o que ele fará, Alexey. E é por isso que _eu _tenho que matá-lo antes que ele vá atrás das pessoas que eu amo. Que você ama! Ou por acaso você pensa que ele deixará Aimèe de lado se desconfiar que temos o punhal?

— Eu sei disso, não sou imbecil.

— Eu sei que não! — retruquei, já gritando. Sentei no sofá, o rosto entre minhas mãos e respirei fundo, subitamente envergonhada. Eu precisava me acalmar. — Desculpe. — Olhei-o. — Você tem sido um grande amigo, Lex. Desculpe. Não foi justo o que eu disse.

Ele se sentou também e pegou o diário, começando a folheá-lo. Durante um tempo ficamos apenas com o som das páginas sendo viradas ou dos poucos carros do lado de fora para quebrar o silêncio.

— Tem uma coisa que eu percebi. — Alexey finalmente falou, olhando para as últimas páginas do diário. — Eu fui um dos poucos que nasceu com a linhagem completa dos Vrykolakes. Minha mãe foi uma Vrykolakes que foi morta pelo meu pai quando descobriu o que ela era. Ele me criou até ficar doente e morrer, deixando apenas uma herança para mim: uma corrente de prata — ele falou, me olhando. — Eu nunca a usei, e sabe por quê? A dor é insuportável. Corrói minha pele de tal maneira que parece que é um ferro em brasa.

— E Sebastian é igual a você?

— De certa maneira... Ele também é um Vrykolakes legítimo.

— E em quê, exatamente, isso nos ajuda?

— Prata nos machuca ou pode até nos matar.

— Achei que isso fosse coisa de lobisomem...

— Ignorantes em magia que limitam esse tipo de coisa — desdenhou Alexey.

— Então só precisamos fazer uma estaca e pronto?

— Não sei... Como eu te disse, não somos como esses vampiros que os comuns ou os bruxos acreditam existir. De acordo com eles, o sol poderia nos matar e deveríamos viver em sótãos encarquilhados. Mas cá está sua casa, provando o contrário.

Alexey franziu o cenho, raciocinando.

— O que foi? — perguntei.

— Algo que ouvi, anos atrás. Uma conversa entre seu pai e Timoh. Eu não acho que isso seja a única anotação que sobrou acerca de nossos ancestrais — Alexey indicou o diário.

— Você acha que tia Françoise está escondendo algo?

— Ela não teria motivos, pois acredita que foi Sebastian quem matou seu marido. Mas não custa perguntar.

— Então vamos.

Abaixei para pegar minha mochila, mas alguém bateu na porta. Estaquei, olhando para Alexey. Ficamos quietos, esperando que a pessoa fosse embora. Eu sabia que era alguém conhecido, pois só alguém que eu autorizara previamente poderia passar pelos portões. A pessoa bateu novamente, dessa vez mais forte. Fui até a janela, abrindo a cortina o mínimo possível. Lily estava parada em frente a porta, os braços cruzados sobre a imensa barriga, enquanto na calçada, de costas para o portão e vigiando a rua de maneira inquieta, estava James Potter.

— Droga — murmurei. Levei os dedos aos lábios, pedindo silêncio para Alexey, enquanto caminhava para a porta. Como resposta, ele deitou-se novamente no sofá.

A última coisa que eu queria era ver Lily. Eu tinha certeza que ela preparara um discurso para mim, algo que eu não poderia refutar, que tornaria minha volta a Londres definitiva. Mas eu ainda tinha muito o que fazer. Precisava conversar com tia Françoise, descobrir se ela sabia algo mais sobre Sebastian e como destruí-lo.

— Sei que você está aí, Ariadne! — ela gritou, parecendo irritada. Não pude deixar de sorrir; fazia tanto tempo que eu não ouvia a voz de Lily que, mesmo sabendo que ela devia estar soltando fogo pelas orelhas, era muito bom ouvi-la novamente. — Fiz questão de colocar um feitiço no seu portão, para o caso de alguém abri-lo. Claro que só poderia ser você. Então, faça-me um favor, sim? Abra esta porta!

Seguiu-se um silêncio de quase três minutos. Ela mexeu na maçaneta, mas a porta não abriu. Tentou um feitiço em seguida, também sem resultado.

— Lily, não há ninguém aí — ouvi James gritar.

— Tem sim! — ela gritou de volta. — Ah, Ariadne — sua voz soou mais baixa, triste, cansada. — Eu imagino por que fugiu. Sei que você precisa resolver seus problemas, mas... E nós? Os que você ama? Temos que esquecê-la também enquanto _você _nos esquece? Sirius está um caco, mesmo tentando mostrar o contrário. Clair sente sua falta, e eu também sinto. — Ouvi Lily suspirar. Saudade e angústia pareciam apertar meu peito. — Meu bebê vai nascer daqui dois meses e tudo pode mudar. Eu quero tanto que você o conheça e... Oh, meu Deus!

— Lily? — James a chamou, preocupado.

— Não. Não, não, não. — Lily gritou. — James!

— Lily, o que houve?

— A bolsa... A bolsa estourou.

Lily gritou novamente. Um grito de dor. James gritou seu nome desesperado, mas eu sabia que ele não poderia transpassar o portão, e caso ele tentasse, não importasse como, seria lançado para trás em todas as vezes.

— Lily, você consegue andar?

— Eu não... AH!

Quando abri a porta de minha casa, imaginei que, pelos gritos, Lily estaria caída no chão e James louco de desespero na calçada. No entanto, o que vi foi uma mulher inteiramente saudável sorrindo para mim de orelha a orelha enquanto seu marido estava calmo, de braços cruzados, olhando o espetáculo que ela com certeza havia dado.

— Eu _sabia_ que você estava aí dentro — ela falou, entrando.

Olhei de Lily para James, depois a olhei novamente, vendo minha amiga se ajeitar como podia na poltrona.

— Ah, sim, ela te pegou direitinho — James gritou do portão, também sorrindo.

Eu ainda fiquei parada na porta, desacreditando que havia caído no truque de Lily. Então, de pasma, minha reação passou para irritação. Abri completamente a porta e por pouco não apontei minha varinha para uma mulher grávida.

— Saia da minha casa agora — falei entredentes.

— Não. Você pode me passar uma almofada, por favor? Obrigada. — Lily pegou uma das almofadas que Alexey usava como travesseiro. Colocou-a nas costas, fazendo uma careta que depois se suavizou. — Sete meses. Minhas costas estão me matando, sabe? Sorte que os pés estão menos inchados.

— Lily...

— Meus pais viajaram, um _tour _pelo leste Europeu. O sonho de viagem deles há tanto tempo... Clair tem me auxiliado no que preciso, afinal minha irmã não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro, você sabe como ela é. Estou muito indisposta nas últimas semanas e não posso me alterar. — Ela me olhou. — Então, não me irrite, Ariadne.

— Você é incrível! Faz o maior show na porta da minha casa e diz para EU não irritá-la?

— Sim.

— Eu não conhecia esse seu lado cínico. Quero dizer, eu conhecia sim. Só não sabia que ele poderia se acentuar.

— Dizem que são os hormônios — Lily retorquiu calmamente. — E, por favor, deixe James entrar. Aposto que ele está parindo gatos, lá fora, de tanta curiosidade.

— Que tenha uma ninhada! — retruquei. — Eu não vou ficar em Londres, Lily. Na verdade, estamos de saída.

— E para onde vão?

— Não interessa.

— O que eu preciso fazer para você não sair por aí, viajando?

Olhei para Lily. Eu sabia que minha amiga queria apenas o meu bem, e vê-la sentada em meu sofá com sua barriga imensa e o olhar apreensivo me fez suspirar. Sentei-me no sofá de Alexey, ficando de frente para ela, decidida a dar ao menos uma pequena explicação sobre o que acontecia. E uma vez que Lily sabia de meus segredos, eu não precisaria mentir.

— Estou quase de volta, Lily. Falta pouco.

— Já descobriu como matá-lo?

— Não. Alexey e eu precisamos verificar mais algumas coisas.

— Não entendo como é tão difícil! — ela se alterou. — Pensei que vocês o conhecessem melhor.

— Não é tão fácil assim matar demônios, sabe? — Alexey disse. Ele continuava deitado, os olhos fechados e as mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça.

Meneei a cabeça, pedindo para Lily fingir não ter ouvido o que meu primo dissera.

— Quero você aqui no Natal — ela falou, segurando minhas mãos nas dela. Seus dedos estavam frios.

— Lily...

— Não posso pensar em você sozinha por aí, em uma época que deveria estar com pessoas que se importam com você.

— Sim, pois eu sou um completo estranho sem sentimentos.

Novamente fingimos que Alexey não dissera nada.

— Prometa, Ari.

— Não posso.

— Prometa.

— Lily...

— _Prometa. _

Não sei se foi o olhar quase desesperado de Lily, sua voz quebrada ou as mãos frias que se apertaram nas minhas como se buscasse abrigo. Como eu previra no momento em que ela quase derrubou minha porta, ela tinha todo um discurso para me manter – ou me fazer voltar – em Londres. No fim, percebi que não havia nenhuma saída, a não ser fazer sua vontade.

— Te vejo no Natal.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu nem sabia que fazia três meses que não atualizava! Quero tanto terminar essa fic para iniciar outros projetos, mas ela só sai quando quer... Inspiração que não me encontra trabalhando. Triste...

Espero que todos que ainda estão lendo tenham gostado.

Meu obrigada especial, como sempre, à **Priscila Louredo**. Amo você, mana!

E **Duda, **não que eu vou parar de escrever. É que, como eu disse na NA, estou com outros projetos em mente – um já em desenvolvimento. Não sei o que será dele, mas, que ele entrará ao menos na blogosfera, isso é fato. =D Beijos, e obrigada sempre pelos elogios!

Até o próximo! – que não demorará... pois já está nas mãos da beta (sim, meu fim de semana rendeu)!

Lívia.


	29. Voltando para casa

_**Capítulo 28**_

_**Voltando para casa**_

O período entre minha última passagem por Londres e o Natal passou conturbadamente rápido. Ir até a casa de tia Françoise não se provou tão satisfatório como eu gostaria, a não ser para Alexey e Aimèe. Enquanto eles matavam a saudade um do outro, eu ficava no escritório de tio Timoh, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse me ajudar. Não que eu tivesse ficado inteiramente abandonada... Alexey não fora tão egoísta assim, e nós nem permanecemos, também, muito tempo em Paris.

Com o fim de setembro, novas coordenadas se apresentaram e tivemos que viajar para a Romênia. Havia um lugar que Sebastian gostava de ficar e que sabíamos estar desocupado. Se o vampiro possuísse algo que pudesse me ajudar, estaria em sua casa abandonada. Encontramo-nos, então, em um vilarejo romeno chamado Strigoi. Alexey me falara que o lugar recebera aquele nome devido às crenças locais sobre vampiros. Não que a população estivesse errada...

O lugar onde Sebastian vivia era um castelo, localizado em um morro a uma boa distância do vilarejo. Era uma edificação magnífica, embora pequena. Eu não fazia ideia de quando ela datava, nem mesmo Alexey soube me dizer precisamente. Os habitantes de Strigoi, ao perceberem que nossa intenção era ir até o Castelo Negro – como era chamado – tentaram nos aconselhar o contrário. Quando não lhe demos atenção, eles apenas disseram que rezariam por nós.

— Será que encontraremos algo aqui? — perguntei assim que alcançamos a entrada principal do castelo.

— Talvez... Espere um pouco — Alexey falou, segurando-me pelo braço a fim de impedir que eu continuasse a andar. Ele olhou para os lados, procurando por algo, mas estávamos sozinhos. Depois fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo: era uma técnica que ele estava me ensinando, que apenas nós, Vrykolakes, possuíamos. Dessa maneira, conseguíamos descobrir se havia alguém como nós nas redondezas. Alguns minutos foram necessários para ele perceber que, como aparentava, estávamos sozinhos.

Não foi difícil entrar no castelo, pois o lugar estava estranhamente desprotegido. Assim como do lado de fora, seu interior era todo revestido de pedras negras, tanto no chão quanto nas paredes. O tapete que vinha da entrada principal até o hall era de carmim profundo, com detalhes em dourado, negro e branco. Caminhamos em silêncio, cautelosos, até que chegássemos a uma enorme sala, cuja lareira estava apagada. O frio ali pareceu aumentar. Mas não foi o frio que me paralisou. Eu conhecia aquele lugar.

— Eu já estive aqui antes — senti o medo se alojar em minha espinha como da primeira vez que eu tinha visto Sebastian, em meus sonhos. Olhei para a lareira como se fosse vê-lo de pé, sorrindo diabolicamente para mim. — Na primeira vez que Sebastian mostrou-se para mim, em meus pesadelos. Foi neste lugar.

— Não fique pensando muito nisso — Alexey aproximou-se de mim e colocou suas mãos em meus ombros. Eu o olhei. — Estamos sozinhos. E, além disso, ele não tem o punhal do demônio.

— Eu sei — desvencilhei-me de Alexey, olhando ao redor. — Onde você acha que Sebastian guarda suas coisas importantes?

— No quarto dele, talvez... Mas vamos olhar tudo. Vem comigo.

Percebemos logo que no andar térreo não havia nada de interessante. Apenas aquela enorme sala e corredores que terminavam em uma cozinha, mais duas salas revestidas de quadros antigos e cortinas e um jardim. Já no primeiro andar, contabilizei dez quartos imensos, embora apenas seis pareciam estar sendo ocupados. Os outros tinham camadas grossas de poeira que me fizeram espirrar tão logo entramos. Foi uma procura vagarosa, pois Alexey e eu não queríamos deixar rastros.

As horas passaram, os quartos foram terminando e o sol já se punha quando alcançamos o segundo e último andar. Nele, havia uma imensa biblioteca e um escritório ao lado, com uma porta interna e discreta os interligando. Em frente, apenas dois quartos. Ao que parecia, aquele deveria ter sido o andar dos senhores daquele castelo muitos anos atrás. Com o auxílio da varinha, iluminei os inúmeros tomos que preenchiam aquelas estantes.

— Isso aqui vai levar tempo — lamentou Alexey.

Não lhe dei atenção. E logo meu primo também olhava tomo por tomo, procurando algo que poderia nos interessar. Encontramos livros antigos sobre botânica, literatura, política e até um espaço para livros sobre feitiços, bruxaria e rituais macabros. Mas, como Alexey dissera, a imensidão da biblioteca era tanta que esse trabalho renderia dias. A madrugada já estava avançada quando ele achou melhor voltarmos para o vilarejo a fim de descansarmos.

— Se tudo correr como espero, Sebastian demorará a voltar. Teremos tempo.

No segundo dia fomos preparados, levando comida e água para que ao menos um problema não nos atrapalhasse. O dia passou devagar e novamente a noite chegou sem que encontrássemos coisa alguma. Somente no terceiro dia, a procura rendeu frutos.

Alexey estava encostado na mesa, terminando de comer um pedaço de torta. Eu segurava um sanduíche com a mão esquerda, enquanto com a direita folheava um livro apoiado em minha perna. Era um livro sobre feitiços, antigo, cujas páginas amarelas e grossas estavam se soltando. Havia maldições naquele tomo que deixaria qualquer adorador de Arte das Trevas horrorizado. Uma ou outra não conseguiam sair da minha cabeça devido às ilustrações muito reais. Eu já estava no fim do livro quando uma ilustração chamou minha atenção. Era uma analogia à morte de um demônio com asas, em cujos pés havia pessoas mortas com o que me parecia sangue.

Quando eu estive em casa, Alexey havia dito que uma estaca era a causa da morte de muitos vampiros, mas apenas se considerássemos a mitologia dos trouxas. Para nós, Vrykolakes, a situação era diferente. Prata nos machucava e poderia nos matar, porém não era algo concreto. Precisaria de algo mais, um complemento que a tornasse mortal.

Uma vez que não consegui identificar a origem idiomática do que eu lia naquele livro, chamei Alexey.

— Consegue decifrar?

Ele bateu as mãos na calça, limpando-as, para depois pegar o livro.

— Parece uma mistura de latim antigo com novo — ele disse depois de um tempo, para em seguida ler em voz alta: — _Diabolus magicas exhaurit. Diabolus appetierit immortalitate atque opibus. Fecitque sicut Iudas. _

— Ele está falando sobre diabo e Judas? — retorqui, identificando apenas a primeira e última palavra.

— Sim. Diz que o demônio drena magia e cobiça imortalidade e riqueza, assim como Judas. Não é estranho a parte religiosa, sabe? Afinal de contas, o ritual que Sebastian fez com você foi uma excomunhão. Claro que envolvia magia, mas... — ele deu de ombros.

— O que mais há aí?

— Tem umas palavras que não conheço. Parece que misturaram idiomas, aqui, não apenas o latim. — E continuou, depois de ler mais algumas frases. — Parece que a prata é, afinal de tudo, o que pode nos destruir.

— Como?

— Um feitiço... "Decapitar não elimina o demônio", aqui diz. "Queimar até tornar cinzas não se mostra efetivo se ele for primeiramente um mago ou feiticeira, pois ambos têm poder de anular o fogo. A prata, invocada pelo instrumento de Merlin, é a única arma efetiva contra um demônio de sangue."

— Instrumento de Merlin?

— Olhe na ilustração. — Alexey colocou o livro na mesa, indicando com o dedo o que o homem segurava. Era uma varinha.

— Então o que pode matar Sebastian é um feitiço? Eu tenho que conjurar o quê? Uma estaca?

— Sim. Aqui tem as palavras. _Plata-stakka Clavare. _Traduzidas, significa "cravar estaca de prata". — Alexey fez uma careta. — Isso é pior que _Densaugeo._

Rolei os olhos.

— Agora você quer brincar de etimologia? O que esperava com tudo isso escrito em latim? Que as palavras fossem gregas?

— Temos origem grega. Os Primeiros eram filhos de gregos. Por que não?

— Sim, pois seria muito mais fácil esses latinos escreverem algo como _diakyvév__̱__ontai asi__̱__mí_.

— Quem escreve ou fala latim não é latino. E o feitiço não é apenas "estaca de prata".

— Que seja... Vamos embora daqui — falei, retirando a página com o feitiço e enfiando a folha dobrada no bolso de meu casaco.

Guardamos os livros nas estantes, pois não desejávamos que Sebastian suspeitasse de nossa visita, e depois descemos rapidamente o morro até o vilarejo.

— Eu vou ficar por aqui — Alexey falou, parando em frente a porta de um bar.

— Preciso praticar o feitiço.

— Não, você vai entrar comigo.

— Não, obrigada.

Deixei Alexey para trás e segui diretamente para a hospedaria. Assim que me fechei no quarto, retirei o papel do casaco, lendo o feitiço novamente. Eu era boa em feitiços, então não poderia ser tão complicado.

No entanto, depois de várias horas, eu não conseguira alcançar meu intento. As palavras saíam, eu conseguia até visualizar uma estaca indo na direção da almofada em cima da cama – onde eu apontava minha varinha –, mas nada acontecia. Cheguei a cogitar que o feitiço era errado, que Sebastian deveria ter colocado aquele livro falso, pois de alguma maneira sabia que procuraríamos por resposta em seu castelo. Contudo, tal ideia também era absurda.

— Devo estar fazendo alguma coisa errada — murmurei, tentando encontrar alguma informação nas instruções. Mas, como antes, eu não conseguia entender as palavras. Eu precisava de Alexey. E Alexey estava enchendo a cara no bar ao lado.

Suspirei, sentando na cama. Alexey entrou minutos depois, os passos não tão firmes.

— Finalmente se cansou de beber?

— Eu não estava apenas bebendo — ele falou, deitando-se na minha cama. — Estava também pensando.

— Sobre o quê?

— O motivo de Sebastian ter esse livro com _este _feitiço.

— Alexey, ele tinha livros de Aristóteles na estante dele. E, pela capa gasta como estava, deveria ser a primeira edição. Será que ele realmente sabe os livros que tem? Será que ele já chegou a ler tudo aquilo?

— Eu sei que ele é um colecionador de quadros. Viu a quantidade que estava pendurada nas paredes?

— Sim. — Era praticamente um quadro a cada cinco passos.

— E então? Conseguiu alguma coisa?

— Não. Eu devo estar fazendo algo errado.

— Vamos ver. — Alexey sentou-se, pegando o papel como feitiço. Bocejou audivelmente, sem um pingo de educação. — É só apontar a varinha para onde quer lançar o feitiço. Não tem segredo.

— Então por que não consegui nada?

— Faça para eu ver.

Respirei fundo, concentrando. Apontei a varinha para a almofada e falei o feitiço. Nada aconteceu.

— Você está dizendo errado — Alexey nem abriu os olhos quando falou.

— E como se diz?

— Quando você diz _Clavare, _esquece que está falando uma palavra em latim. Lembre-se que os "as" são abertos, e o "e" também. Já o "r", você não pode falá-lo como se tivesse um pedaço de torta dentro da boca. Ele é vibrante.

— Pedaço de torta na boca — resmunguei. — Muito didático, você.

— Só não dou aulas, porque o pagamento é ruim — ele sorriu.

— Você e o Binns seriam uma excelente dupla.

Mais uma vez apontei a varinha para a almofada. Como Alexey me instruíra, falei as palavras corretamente. E uma estaca de prata, um pouco menor do tamanho da palma de minha mão, projetou-se na almofada.

— Como eu disse — Alexey levantou-se, indo até a porta e abrindo-a — era só tirar a torta da boca.

XXX

A neve começou a cair mais cedo àquele ano. Mal dezembro começou, ruas e calçadas ficaram escorregadias e as lareiras permaneciam acesas vinte e quatro horas por dia. Eu havia retornado a Londres fazia poucas semanas, mantendo-me em casa sem procurar ninguém. Lily me queria apenas no Natal, então eu deixaria para aparecer apenas na semana do dia 25. Preferi ficar em casa, aproveitando o momento sozinha para pensar e pesar em tudo o que havia acontecido.

Nas semanas seguintes ao descobrimento do feitiço, Alexey achou melhor que fôssemos para nossas respectivas casas. Protegermo-nos era a primeira medida a ser tomada afim de prevenir uma visita inesperada de Sebastian. O vampiro não era o mestre da clarividência, no entanto, se ele quisesse, seria fácil descobrir no vilarejo que um casal de turista ficara por três dias em seu castelo. Contudo, eu estava segura que nenhum mal aconteceria. A preocupação de Sebastian em encontrar a Arma de Belial o mantinha longe, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Eu nem queria pensar que ele não me incomodava através de sonhos há meses. Imaginava que, se começasse a contar o tempo que ele me esquecera, acionaria algo que, naquela mesma noite, renderia uma visita de Sebastian.

Então, a única coisa que eu fazia em casa era continuar a ler os livros da biblioteca que Arktos e meu pai montaram e treinar o feitiço. O tamanho das estacas havia aumentado e poucas se quebravam se eu mirasse em algo mais firme, como a parede. Eu sabia que conseguiria matar Sebastian no momento em que ele ficasse na minha frente. E _este _era o problema.

Alexey havia dito que ficaria de olho por onde Sebastian andava e, assim que tivesse notícias dele, falaria. Eu esperava uma maior agilidade por parte de meu primo, porém Sebastian não era bobo. Ele sabia que o procuraríamos. Então eu podia apenas esperar.

Quando a semana de Natal chegou, finalmente saí de casa. Fui até o Beco Diagonal, pois, além de precisar comprar roupas novas há um tempo, eu não queria chegar na casa de Lily sem presentes.

Assim que aparatei em uma rua ao lado do Banco Gringotes, surpreendi-me ao ver o Beco quase vazio. Das últimas vezes, eu sempre o encontrava abarrotado nessa época do ano, mas agora era como se estivéssemos vivendo uma recessão. As pessoas que transitavam pelas ruelas não andavam sozinhas, estando sempre com um ou mais acompanhante. Não havia crianças excitadas, debruçando-se nas vitrines, pedindo presentes que muitas vezes não poderiam ganhar. O clima natalino, que sempre aquecia o Beco Diagonal a despeito da neve, não existia. Só havia medo, desconfiança e pressa em terminar as compras para voltar à segurança das casas.

Apesar de tudo isso, eu andei tranquila. Sabia do perigo, mas eu havia ficado tanto tempo fora, com outras preocupações, que toda aquela reação me parecia exagerada. O medo de toda uma população por um único homem beirava ao absurdo.

Fiquei um bom tempo caminhando, com sacolas da Madame Malkins e Talhejusto & Janota em uma mão e, na outra, um gatinho manchado de marrom que eu comprara para Lily. Não querendo ficar muito mais tempo naquele lugar que mais parecia o deserto, fui para a passagem de tijolos. Eu teria que chamar um táxi na parte trouxa de Londres, pois não havia como aparatar com aquele filhote nas mãos. Eu estava quase saindo do Caldeirão Furado quando ouvi uma voz masculina me chamar duas vezes.

— Por onde você tem andado? — Fabian havia se aproximado e me abraçado, embora eu não pudesse retribuir com o mundo de coisas que carregava. — Faz quase dois anos que não te vejo!

— Eu viajei por um tempo — sorri. Fabian pegou as sacolas e as colocou em cima de uma das muitas mesas desocupadas. — Como você está?

— Ótimo. Muito trabalho, pouco descanso... — Ele apontou para a mesa donde seus amigos nos olhavam, curiosos. — Isso aí é raro. Acho que não sento para beber há tanto tempo que, se me derem Cerveja Amanteigada, vou cair igual a um elfo doméstico.

— Então esqueça o Uísque de Fogo.

— Pode ficar tranquila — ele riu. — Eu não sabia que você gostava de bichos de estimação.

— Ah, não é meu — ajeitei o gato em meus braços. O filhote se aconchegava muito tranquilamente, quase dormindo apesar do barulho do bar. — Comprei para Lily, de Natal.

Fabian o pegou de minhas mãos.

— Isso quer dizer que você já tem onde passar as Festas?

— Lily me chamou. — Dei de ombros.

Ele brincou um pouco com o gato, que despertara e tentava pegar seu dedo com as garras pequenas, mas afiadas. Fabian então disse, sem me olhar:

— Desde que Molly se casou, passamos a virada do ano na casa dela. — O gato finalmente agarrou seu dedo, fazendo com que ele se soltasse apressado. — A Lily vai ter que lixar as unhas desse bicho para deixá-lo perto do Harry. Passo na sua casa às nove horas da noite?

— O quê?

— Para a virada do ano. A festa não é tarde nem cedo demais, afinal tem as crianças.

— Fabian, é muita gentileza, mas...

— Sem "mas". — Ele me entregou o gato. — E vá de branco. Molly adora essas tradições trouxas. Embora um pouco de paz, mesmo que supersticiosa, seria muito bem-vinda no momento. Vou te chamar um táxi.

Fabian pegou as sacolas e saiu para a rua. Eu protegi o gato com meu casaco antes de alcançá-lo.

— Quem é Harry? — perguntei.

— O filho dos Potter, oras — ele me olhou como se estranhasse a pergunta. — Você não sabia?

— Não. Eu estive fora, disse a você.

— Claro... Pois é, o chamaram de Harry. Só vi as fotos que o Potter levou para todo mundo da Ordem ver. Mas o Lupin disse que ele já tem os cabelos do pai e os olhos da mãe.

— Em tão pouco tempo? Nossa... Achei que demorasse mais que dois meses para isso.

— Ele está com quase cinco! Nasceu em julho. Você viajou ou se isolou? — gracejou Fabian. Porém eu não tive tempo de responder-lhe, pois um táxi havia acabado de parar. Esperei que ele colocasse as sacolas no banco para então me despedir. — Não se esqueça, estarei na sua casa às nove horas. E não aceito "não" como resposta — ele completou, entrando novamente no Caldeirão Furado.

Maldizendo minha covardia nos momentos mais inoportunos, entrei no táxi e fui para casa.

Na manhã do dia 25, permiti-me ficar na cama mais tempo do que o necessário. Este era o primeiro Natal que eu passava em casa depois da morte de Arktos. Sentei-me na cama, não encontrando os presentes que ele sempre colocava para mim na poltrona, uma tradição que ele dizia pertencer à nossa família. Fiquei olhando por um tempo a poltrona vazia, tentando encontrar uma desculpa para não sair de casa. Mas no momento em que meus olhos arderam e respirar tornou-se pesado, levantei-me. Eu não iria lamentar.

Tomei um banho demorado e coloquei a roupa que havia comprado. Havia sido até ridículo o valor daquele vestido, de tão alto. No entanto, eu queria estar bonita para a festa de Natal de Lily. A angústia e a saudade que pareciam explodir em mim não poderiam transparecer em meu rosto ou meu modo de vestir ou agir. Então, o vestido preto com detalhes em dourado que a vendedora tanto elogiou tinha que servir para alguma coisa além de desfalcar minha conta no Gringotes. Junto dele, coloquei os brincos que Arktos me dera no último Natal e o colar que eu havia ganhado de Fabian no aniversário do ano anterior. Os cabelos, como sempre, estavam presos em uma trança um pouco frouxa. Ainda sem pensar muito, coloquei as botas, peguei o casaco, os presentes e saí.

Com a guerra, muitas casas bloquearam suas lareiras, e a casa dos Potter fora uma delas. James e Lily moravam sozinhos desde a primavera, quando a Sra. Potter adoecera gravemente e morrera. Uma vez que a lareira estava bloqueada e eu tinha sacolas e um gato em mãos, aparatar não se tornara uma opção. Portanto, fui até a garagem e retirei o carro que Arktos tanto adorava. Não me senti estranha, como pensei que aconteceria. Aquele carro era uma das lembranças boas que eu tinha de meu irmão, e dirigi-lo era como estar com Arktos novamente.

O bairro trouxa que eles moravam era um pouco afastado, quase meia hora de minha casa. Era um bairro bonito, totalmente residencial, com casas grandes e jardins perfeitos, apesar de estarem cobertos de neve no momento. Estacionei o carro em frente a casa de Lily. Antes de bater na porta, ela se abriu.

— Finalmente! — Clair me recebeu com um abraço apertado, fazendo o gato se agitar. — Oh, desculpe — ela sorriu.

— Como você...?

— Eu a vi pela janela. Não sabia que você dirigia.

— Um costume que Arktos passou para mim.

Remus foi o segundo a me cumprimentar, abraçando-me também. Peter acenou com a mão, perto da lareira, pois estava brincando com Harry. Antes que eu perguntasse pelos donos da casa, James e Sirius saíram da cozinha. Eles estavam rindo, porém o riso de Sirius morreu no instante em que ele me viu.

Desde que eu o deixara dormindo em minha casa, dois anos atrás, não nos falamos. As únicas notícias que eu tinha dele foram passadas por Lily nas raras cartas que trocamos enquanto eu viajava com Alexey. Eu não esperava que ele fosse fazer uma cena, é verdade, porém a maneira fria com que ele me tratou foi como um tapa no rosto. Com um simples aceno – que se limitou a um erguer de sobrancelhas como se eu fosse uma completa desconhecida – ele se juntou a Peter.

— E aí, garotão, vamos brincar de voar? — Sirius pegou Harry no colo, que já ria enquanto o padrinho o fazia voar como se fosse um avião.

— Ele está um menino lindo — falei para James, que deu de ombros.

— O sangue é forte, sabe?

— Começou — resmungou Remus, embora com bom humor.

Eu também sorri, fingindo que não havia acontecido nada com a entrada de Sirius.

— Onde coloco tudo isso? — perguntei, mostrando as sacolas na mão direita.

— Pode me dar, eu coloco na árvore. Lily, a Ariadne chegou! — James gritou enquanto ia em direção à arvore de Natal, ao canto da sala. — Tem bastante presente aqui...

— Fazia tempo que eu não os via, então...

— Então achou que seria melhor nos comprar com tudo isso para equilibrar com seu sumiço? — Lily falou enquanto entrava na sala. Cumprimentei-a, com saudade, sem me importar com a provocação.

— Claro que não. Na verdade, o que eu trouxe para comprar você foi isso daqui. — Peguei o gato das mãos de Clair e o entreguei para Lily.

— Ah, que gracinha! Olhe só, James.

— Eu já estava me perguntando sobre o gato — ele disse, aproximando-se da esposa. — Achei que fosse da Clair.

— E eu adoraria, vale dizer — Clair disse.

— Já tem nome? — Lily perguntou, relanceando-me rapidamente.

— Não. É fêmea — falei.

— Então será Mel. Que tal um pires de leite, Mel?

— Precisa de ajuda? — perguntei, seguindo-a, quando vi que ela voltava para a cozinha.

— Na verdade...

— Então te ajudo.

Lily me olhou com o cenho franzido para depois dar de ombros. Assim que a porta da cozinha fechou atrás de mim, ela disparou:

— Eu havia me esquecido o quão covarde você é.

— Você não é a única que me disse isso.

— Sério? — Lily sorriu, olhando-me de esguelha enquanto colocava leite em um pires para o gato. — Eu pensei que fosse a única pessoa que tentava colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça.

— Feliz em deixar seu dia melhor — falei sarcástica.

— Dois anos sem vê-lo e você foge para a cozinha no minuto seguinte em que chega na minha casa.

— Prefiro lidar assim com meus problemas.

— Está errada. Você encara seus problemas. Ou não está dando um jeito de se livrar daquele tal de Sebastian?

— Sebastian e Sirius são situações diferentes.

— Você está certa. Um quer destruir sua humanidade por completo, enquanto o outro apenas quer te dar felicidade. Problemas totalmente diferentes.

— Lily...

— Mas, quer saber? — Ela retirou o peru do forno, colocando a forma em cima da mesa como se quisesse transpassá-la. A raiva de Lily me surpreendeu. — Não vou ficar te dando sermão. Você já é bem grandinha para saber o que quer, Ari.

— Você age como se fosse uma escolha fácil. Não é, Lily!

— É sim. Vocês se amam e poderiam enfrentar isso juntos.

— E por que eu o colocaria em risco? Por que eu reduziria a vida dele a fugir à simples aproximação de Sebastian?

— Porque é melhor enfrentar o risco e ter uma vida, do que fugir de tudo e se esquecer de ser feliz.

— A minha vida não será perfeita como a tua, Lily!

— Minha vida não é perfeita, Ariadne! Neste momento, tem um maníaco homicida procurando meu filho, e eu nem sei o motivo! Eu só sei que ele quer o meu bebê morto.

— Que gritaria é essa?

Somente neste momento que me dei conta como ficamos alteradas. Lily havia se jogado na cadeira, chorando, enquanto James se aproximava dela. Olhei para trás, vendo todos na porta da cozinha, deixando a cargo de Sirius acalmar o afilhado que começara a chorar devido aos berros da mãe. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo.

— É melhor eu ir embora.

— Não seja idiota — Lily resmungou, levantando-se. — Você veio para um almoço de Natal e é isso que terá nesta casa. Um almoço normal e feliz.

Olhei para Lily com o cenho franzido, achando-a louca pela primeira vez em minha vida.

— Sim, pois este aqui é um perfeito cenário da felicidade — Pettigrew falou como se mencionasse o tempo. — Pontas, lembre-se de me convidar para o aniversário de um ano do Harry. Mal posso esperar. Ei, são batatas?

— Não mexa aí, Pete — Lily deu um tapinha na mão de Pettigrew.

— Ei, estou com fome! E aposto que vocês também estão, pois ninguém que tem o estômago forrado fica de mau humor. — Ele surrupiou uma batata e correu para a sala. — Batatas, Harry?

Com essa saída, Pettigrew deixou o clima da casa melhor. No entanto, em nenhum momento saiu de minha cabeça o que Lily havia dito sobre Voldemort estar caçando seu filho. Evitei este assunto até que estivéssemos sentados novamente na sala, bebendo um licor que Clair havia dado para eles de Natal. Olhei por alguns segundos para Harry, que dormia nos braços de James.

— Por quê? — perguntei, ao que todos ali me olharam. — Por que ele?

Remus afundou-se no sofá e Clair se acomodou melhor ao lado do namorado. Pettigrew levantou-se do sofá indo até a janela enquanto Sirius e James trocavam olhares conturbados. Lily olhou para o filho por um tempo para depois voltar seus olhos para mim.

— Não sabemos exatamente. Mas, por algum motivo, ele tem nos caçado. Nós e os Longbottom.

— Frank?

— E Alice. Eles se casaram e também têm um filho. Neville tem a mesma idade de Harry. — Ela sorriu. — Pensamos que isso era devido à Ordem, mas...

— Dumbledore não pôde nos informar melhor — disse James.

— Por que não?

James apenas deu de ombros.

— Esse bairro trouxa está sendo um bom esconderijo para nós. Moramos aqui desde setembro, quando descobrimos que Harry corria perigo. Na verdade, esta é a primeira vez que recebemos visita.

— Pelas calças de Merlin...

Todos olhamos para Pettigrew quando ele falou aquilo. Não que sua frase estivesse fora de contexto, mas sim pelo tom. Ele estava assustado.

— Rabicho, o que... — Sirius falou, levantando-se, mas o amigo o interrompeu, olhando-nos apavorado.

— Comensais da Morte. No jardim.

* * *

**NA: **Sim, a fic está chegando ao (primeiro) ápice. Como eu havia dito em meu perfil aqui do FanfictionNet, pretendo chegar com essa fic até a parte em que Sirius passa pelo Véu da Morte. Honestamente, pensei que não passaria do capítulo 30, mas devido a algumas enrolações que fiz anteriormente (que minha beta até quis me bater..hehe), a história acabou ficando imensa. Portanto, se ela alcançar os 40 capítulos não se assustem! Rsrsrs.

Já recebi o capítulo 29 da Pri, portanto, assim que eu arrumar o capítulo com as dicas dela, posto também.

**Duda, **você é uma querida! Se eu te der o Alexey, a coisa não vai rolar muito bem entre você e a Aimèe..rsrs. Quanto à capa... Mande-me por e-mail! É liviacavalheiro ARROBA gmail PONTO com. Tem que fazer separado, pois o FanfictionNet engole links, esse feio. Já histórias de comédia... Eu sou melhor escrevendo ironias e sarcasmos do que comédia em si... Na verdade, eu amo escrever um drama! Mas não digo que nunca escreverei comédias, pois isso é algo que não faço, ainda mais no que diz respeito a escrever..hehe. Espero de coração que você tenha gostado deste capítulo. E logo virá o próximo, talvez já no fim de semana. =) Beijo.

Até o próximo.

Lívia.


	30. Ordem da Fênix

_**Capítulo 29**_

_**Ordem da Fênix**_

A reação de todos na sala não demorou mais do que um segundo para acontecer. James deu Harry para Lily, Sirius correu para a janela a fim de verificar quantos Comensais da Morte estavam do lado de fora e Remus e Clair foram para as portas a fim de lacrá-las com um feitiço.

— São três.

— Lily, vá para o quarto e se tranque com o Harry.

— Não irá adiantar, James.

— Lily...

— A casa já não é mais segura! Temos que sair daqui e aparatar, encontrar outro lugar e...

— Certo — ele a interrompeu. James respirou fundo, olhando para o filho por alguns segundos. — Precisamos lhe dar uma brecha para que você fuja com o Harry.

— Tem mais três nos fundos, também. — Remus voltara para a sala.

— Um para cada, então.

Olhei para Sirius, querendo bater-lhe ao vê-lo sorrindo.

— Isso não é um maldito jogo, Sirius — James disse entre os dentes, indo para a janela.

— Assim que você for para os jardins já pode aparatar? — perguntei.

— Não. O feitiço cobre a área do quarteirão.

— Mas deixando os Comensais entrarem aqui, a rua fica livre — Pettigrew completou.

Olhei ao redor. A casa era grande, o que permitia um campo de luta até adequado. Mas era uma batalha de risco. No entanto, todos estávamos dispostos a tudo para que Lily conseguisse fugir com Harry.

— Remus e eu vamos para a porta dos fundos — Clair disse.

— Vou com vocês.

— Valeu, Pete — disse James. — Lily, vamos para trás do sofá com o Harry. Vocês dois, atrás das cortinas — ele apontou para mim e Sirius. — Assim os pegamos de surpresa.

Sirius e eu esticamos as cortinas para que cobrissem uma área maior da parede, o que nos permitiu esconder entre duas janelas. Ele ficou ao meu lado, parecendo calmo – e até animado – para quem iria enfrentar Comensais da Morte. Preocupei-me com essa reação, imaginando o que ele havia enfrentado nesses dois anos para deixá-lo tão tranquilo. Eu sabia que os Comensais da Morte eram cruéis. Eu vivenciara isso quando Louise morrera. Respirei fundo, controlando o nervosismo e a angústia que me tomavam. Fazia tempo que eu não duelava, e a última vez em que isso acontecera, minha amiga morrera. No entanto, eu não queria pensar sobre isso. Dessa vez, todos sairíamos vivos.

— Vai dar tudo certo — Sirius murmurou ao meu lado, apertando minha mão por um instante. Eu apenas acenei.

Pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que os Comensais demoraram para entrar na casa. E depois que eles entraram, tudo pareceu correr rápido demais. Os que vinham pelo fundo arrombaram a porta da cozinha, e o som de coisas caindo e se quebrando foi ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da frente cedia. O fato de estarmos escondidos nos deu certa vantagem, e James conseguiu estuporar um Comensal da Morte. No entanto, os outros dois eram rápidos e conseguiram se proteger.

Lily ficou o tempo todo atrás do sofá, com Harry chorando em seus braços. Os Comensais bloqueavam a saída, não permitindo que o plano de James funcionasse. Tentei ignorar a apreensão quando ouvi um grito agudo que veio da cozinha, convencendo a mim mesma que deveria ser um Comensal da Morte. Porém, quando mais um deles entrou na sala, vindo de lá, minhas esperanças minguaram. E o segundo que eu hesitei diante do pensamento de que um de nossos amigos havia morrido no outro cômodo quase me matou.

O Comensal com quem eu duelava lançou um feitiço no varão da cortina, que caiu sobre mim, atingindo-me na testa. Atrapalhei-me, tanto pelo desnorteamento que a dor repentina me causou quanto pelos tecidos. Subitamente, as cortinas fecharam-se ao meu redor e eu me senti sendo jogada como se fosse um saco qualquer. Ouvi alguém gritar meu nome, mas não soube identificar. Fui lançada através da janela, sentindo minhas mãos arderem quando os vidros se quebraram, rasgando a cortina e minha pele. No instante seguinte, eu estava jogada na grama, sentindo uma dor aguda na altura do quadril.

Uma vez do lado de fora, o feitiço que o Comensal lançara nas cortinas, que me prendia, perdeu o efeito, deixando-me livre. Havia uma mancha vermelha no tecido branco e meu vestido começara a empapar. Com a mão tremendo, encostei de leve no pedaço de vidro que havia entrado em minha coxa. Respirei rapidamente, tentando clarear minha mente. Eu não teria coragem de arrancá-lo manualmente, então usei o único feitiço que lembrei.

Encostei a varinha no pedaço de vidro e contei mentalmente até dois.

— Uediuósi — Com um movimento rápido, apontei para o lado e o pedaço de vidro saiu da minha perna obedecendo ao movimento da varinha. Voltei novamente a varinha para a coxa, que continuava a sangrar, e murmurei: — Episkey. — Não era o feitiço mais efetivo para aquele machucado, mas eu não tinha tempo de usar algo mais elaborado. Sentindo pontadas de dor, levantei-me da grama. Porém, antes que eu entrasse novamente na casa, um dos Comensais saiu.

De algum modo eu sabia que aquilo aconteceria. Eu me tornara um alvo fácil, machucada e sozinha e em um lugar que não poderia aparatar, com meus amigos ocupados demais tentando se manterem vivos.

— Como eu esperei por isso — a voz feminina por trás da máscara mostrava-se excitada. — Àquela noite você teve sorte, mas não hoje. Hoje eu vou te matar.

— Do que você está falando? — Embora reconhecesse a voz, não consegui entender do que a Comensal estava falando. Sentia-me um pouco zonza pela pancada do varão da cortina.

— A noite que matei sua amiguinha, naquela praça trouxa! — Com um aceno da varinha, a máscara da mulher desapareceu, revelando olhos grandes e irritados.

— Bellatrix Black — murmurei, surpreendida. Olhei de relance para a casa, vendo Sirius duelar contra um dos Comensais.

— Preocupada com meu priminho, queridinha? Aquele traidor do próprio sangue não merece tal consideração. E hoje _sou eu _quem vai te deixar marcas como a que você deixou em mim.

O feitiço de Bellatrix veio rápido e mal tive tempo de me proteger. Usei a árvore que havia nos jardins como proteção, tentando pensar em uma maneira de vencê-la. Por um instante me lembrei do que Sirius havia me dito quando estávamos em nosso último ano em Hogwarts. Ele havia descoberto que a prima havia se juntado a Voldemort, e mesmo não sendo surpresa, isso o deixou com muita raiva.

Bellatrix era uma mulher cruel, que conhecia arte das trevas e adorava esse conhecimento. E ela era uma das melhores bruxas que Sirius conhecera. Se alguém se colocasse em seu caminho, raramente saía inteiro ou vivo. Eu não era tão inferior a ela, sabia disso. Contudo, minha perna doía e sangrava muito, e eu percebia que um galo crescia em minha testa onde o varão da cortina acertara. Minha debilidade poderia ser fatal.

Respirei fundo e saí de trás da árvore, tentando estuporar Bellatrix. Ela protegeu-se facilmente, assim como quando lancei novamente outro feitiço, seguido de um terceiro.

— É só isso que você consegue? — ela sorriu, debochada. — Esperava mais depois do que aconteceu àquela noite. Ou você é uma daqueles imbecis que precisam de um incentivo para mostrar o que tem?

Apertei a varinha, com raiva, atacando-a. Tentei ignorar as dores e me concentrar em Bellatrix, porém, a dor em minha cabeça só aumentava. Não consegui me proteger quando um feitiço veio em minha direção, jogando-me com violência para trás e fazendo a varinha soltar-se de minha mão. Levantei-me o mais rápido que consegui, mas isso só piorou a tontura que sentia.

Antes que eu alcançasse minha varinha, ouvi a voz de Bellatrix gritar uma maldição. E então era eu quem gritava, contorcendo-me de dor na neve. Era como se mil facas estivessem perfurando minha pele, atingindo os ossos que se quebravam. Não sei quanto tempo durou, mas pareceu uma eternidade. Quando a maldição cessou, meu corpo parecia intensamente quente e eu não conseguia me mexer pela dor. Abri os olhos e vi Bellatrix em pé ao meu lado. Ela mexia os lábios, como se me dissesse algo, mas eu ouvia apenas meus ouvidos zunirem. A dor então recomeçou, e dessa vez minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Dos dedos do pé até meu último fio de cabeço a dor corria intensa, meu corpo se contorcia. Eu sabia que não poderia morrer apenas com a Maldição _Cruciatus_, mas durante aquele tempo eu imaginei que, assim que ela parasse, meu coração faria o mesmo.

Mas ele não parou, embora a percepção de que a temperatura de meu corpo tenha aumentado ainda mais juntamente com a sensação dos ossos quebrados, as mil facas cravadas em todo canto e a luz da lua minguante que parecia me cegar.

Bellatrix aproximou seu rosto do meu e sorriu.

— Implore.

— Vá para o inferno — murmurei.

— Depois de você.

A dor veio de novo, porém não durou muito dessa vez. Fiquei deitada no chão, o rosto na neve gelada como se isso fosse aliviar a dor e a sensação de queimação que me percorria inteira. Ouvi gritos, maldições e feitiços serem ditos por vozes desconhecidas. Comecei a me levantar, procurando minha varinha, mas o fiz devagar para que a tontura não me atrapalhasse. O golpe que eu levara na cabeça mais a Maldição _Cruciatus _me debilitaram mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

— Não se esforce, Ariadne. Marlene, preciso de você aqui!

— Fabian...

— Está tudo bem. Eles foram embora — Fabian disse enquanto me ajudava a me sentar no chão. — Marlene! — ele gritou novamente.

— Lily e Harry...

— Eles estão bem. Todos estão bem. O que aconteceu com você?

— Bellatrix Black. — Levantei a mão para a testa, sentindo um inchaço. Onde o varão me acertara estava crescendo um belo galo.

Reconheci Marlene Mckinnon, uma das amigas de Lily, da Gryffindor, assim que ela se aproximou. Ela olhou meu corpo inteiro, parando alguns segundos na perna ensopada de sangue e depois na minha testa.

— Foi uma pancada feia, hein?

— Conte-me uma novidade, Mckinnon — resmunguei.

Sem se importar com meu mau humor, Mckinnon apontou a varinha para minha testa e murmurou algo que não entendi. Senti um pouco de incômodo, mas logo passou.

— Vai precisar levá-la ao Saint Mungus?

— Seria bom — respondeu enquanto apontava a varinha para os pequenos cortes que eu tivera na mão e nos braços quando atravessei a janela. — A pancada foi feia, e embora as piores sejam quando não fazem esses galos, seria bom ter alguém para observá-la à noite para que não tenha uma concussão sem supervisão.

— Eu não quero ir para um hospital. — Novamente foi como se eu estivesse falando sozinha.

— E a perna? — Fabian perguntou.

— Nada grave. Posso curá-la aqui mesmo.

Gemi quando ela rasgou meu vestido na altura do corte e utilizou os feitiços adequados para limpar e fechar o machucado. Assim que terminou, retirou do casaco um frasco, despejando um pouco de seu conteúdo na tampa que tinha o tamanho de uma xícara de café.

— Beba.

— O que é isso?

— Poção Revigorante.

Assim que engoli a poção, senti meu corpo se esquentar agradavelmente. A dor da Maldição _Cruciatus _não havia cessado, e onde o vidro me cortara ainda estava dolorido, mas conseguia me mover sem a ajuda de Fabian.

— Você precisa ir ao Saint Mungus. O galo em sua testa está imenso.

— Estou bem, Fabian. Eu apenas quero ver como Lily está e depois ir para casa.

— Você está sem condições de aparatar, Ariadne. Nem pensar.

— Eu vim com o carro do Arktos. — Apontei para o carro preto estacionado em frente à casa dos Potter, para depois entrar na casa.

O lugar estava um caos com móveis quebrados e fora de lugar. Lily estava sentada no sofá, intacto apenas no assento que ela ocupava, acalmando Harry. Ele ainda se mexia em seus braços, como se quisesse sair dali e se esconder. Mas ao menos não chorava mais, limitando-se a apenas alguns resmungos.

— Como ele está? — perguntei, sentando-me ao lado dela, no braço do sofá.

— Inquieto. Mas bem. — Ela aproximou-se de James, que conversava com Sirius e Remus. — James, precisamos ir.

— Eu sei. — Ele olhou ao redor para depois cochichar algo no ouvido de Lily, que acenou como se concordasse. — Vou pegar as coisas do Harry.

James saiu da sala. Aproximei-me de Lily.

— Para onde vocês vão? — perguntei baixo, apenas para ela ouvir.

— Para a casa de Clair, em Yorkshire. Ela está sozinha, e como mora em um bairro trouxa é mais difícil de nos encontrarem lá.

Eu apenas acenei, sem saber o que dizer. Lily então franziu o cenho, olhando para minha testa.

— Não é nada — apressei-me. — Mckinnon já cuidou de mim, só preciso ir para casa descansar.

— Lily, vamos. — James voltara para a sala com duas mochilas.

— Se cuide, Ari. — Ela me abraçou.

— Vocês também.

Acompanhei com os olhos meus amigos saírem da casa e cruzarem a rua para finalmente aparatarem. Vi três bruxos na rua, vigiando, e os reconheci de Hogwarts, embora não me lembrasse de qual Casa foram. Dumbledore, que eu estava vendo pela primeira vez, também estava do lado de fora. Ele olhava a casa com os olhos tristes e cansados, parecendo tentar entender o que havia acontecido de errado. Eu também queria saber. Meus amigos ficaram protegidos durante um bom tempo para que, na primeira vez que eram visitados, sua localização fosse descoberta. Era uma coincidência que eu não conseguia entender. Olhei para os desconhecidos que estavam do lado de fora e naquela sala. Em quem não deveríamos confiar?

— São membros da Ordem — Fabian falou, ao meu lado. — Todos aqui são. A casa dos Potter tinha um perímetro de proteção que, se fosse comprometido, saberíamos.

— E como tudo isso foi comprometido? — retorqui, olhando-o. — Quem contou aos Comensais?

Fabian não me respondeu. Olhei novamente pela sala. Em um canto, Mckinnon ajudava Sirius, colocando uma faixa ao redor de seu braço como fizera com minha perna. Ele sorriu agradecido e se levantou, indo em direção à porta da casa. Pensei que fosse vê-lo sair para os jardins, mas ele logo voltou com meu casaco nas mãos, vindo em minha direção.

— Você vai congelar desse jeito. — Sirius me ajudou a colocá-lo, embora não precisasse. Devido à preocupação que eu estava com Lily e Harry, não percebi que usava apenas o vestido, que agora estava com um rasgo horrível na altura da coxa. A casa, sem janelas e de portas abertas, estava fria. Sirius esfregou as mãos em meus braços, aquecendo-os, para depois fazer o mesmo com minhas mãos. — Como você está? — ele perguntou, ainda segurando minhas mãos nas dele.

— Bem — falei, sem muita coragem de olhá-lo e cruzando os braços para que minhas mãos ficassem livres. — Só preciso ir para casa.

— Sei... Marlene não te mandou ir ao hospital?

— Ela não manda em mim — dei de ombros. — E eu disse que estou bem.

— Claro. Esse galo grita mesmo que você está bem.

Olhei para Sirius com má vontade, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Senti minha testa doer a esse gesto, mas disfarcei.

— E você entende muito disso, não é?

— Claro que sim. Ou você não se lembra dos inúmeros balaços que já recebi na cabeça e dos tombos de vassoura que faziam Madame Pomfrey resmungar que Quadribol ainda iria me matar?

Meneei a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Não mataram, mas te deixaram lesado.

— Não é bom você aparatar. Se você quiser, eu te levo de moto.

— Moto? Não sabia que você tinha uma.

— É nova.

— Eu vou levá-la, Black, não precisa se incomodar. — Olhei surpresa para Fabian. Eu havia me esquecido que ele estava parado ao meu lado. — Ariadne veio com o carro de Arktos, e uma vez que eu sei dirigi-lo, serei a companhia adequada. Além disso, se ela se sentir tonta na tua motocicleta, não seria nada agradável o que poderia acontecer.

— Não estou pedindo sua permissão, Prewett. — A voz de Sirius saiu tranquila, mas eu o conhecia bem. Ele não estava nada feliz com o fato de Fabian me acompanhar. No entanto, eu sabia que a alternativa de Fabian era melhor. Em todos os sentidos.

— Ele está certo, Sirius. Não posso deixar o carro aqui.

Sirius me encarou quieto, não gostando. Contudo ele não poderia me forçar a deixar o carro para trás - e, de quebra, também Fabian -, e eu sabia que ele não faria isso. Meneando a cabeça e desacreditando no que eu havia dito, afastou-se.

Fabian e eu deixamos a casa dos Potter no momento em que os Aurores chegavam para fazerem seu trabalho de "limpeza".

O trajeto até minha casa foi silencioso. Preferi assim, pois não estava com humor para conversar. Além disso, logo comecei a me lembrar da briga que eu tivera com Lily, em sua cozinha, quando ainda pensávamos que o dia de Natal seria celebrado com alegrias, e não com mais medo. Eu sabia que ela apenas desabafara, e não havia tentado jogar suas frustrações em mim ou algo assim. Contudo, suas palavras martelaram em minha cabeça a tarde toda, e após o ataque dos Comensais da Morte, tendo a atenção e preocupação de Sirius em mim, senti que, por mais que eu relutasse, Lily tinha razão.

Eu havia preferido fugir e deixar a felicidade para trás em vez de lutar pelo que eu amava. Claro que eu sabia, também, que deixar Sirius de fora da minha batalha contra Sebastian não era uma opção irrelevante. Eu estava tirando mais um homicida de sua vida, pois ter Voldemort e Comensais da Morte caçando-o de tempos em tempos já era o bastante. E eu tinha absoluta convicção de que, se eu envolvesse Sirius em meus problemas, Sebastian o caçaria. Faria o que prometeu dois anos atrás.

Suspirei, passando a mão no rosto. O cansaço que eu sentia de tudo isso me deixava doente.

— Está se sentindo bem?

— Sim. Só cansada.

— Já estamos chegando.

E de fato estávamos. Ironicamente, pensar em meus problemas fazia o tempo passar rápido. Fabian estacionou o carro do lado de fora e logo saiu para me ajudar, embora não precisasse.

— Eu não estou inválida, sabe? — Ele sorriu. — Obrigada, Fabian.

— Eu não vou embora. — Fabian cruzou os braços e seu sorriso aumentou. — Por acaso acha que vou te deixar sozinha, sendo que você deveria ter ido ao Saint Mungus?

— Já disse que estou bem.

— A Marlene foi bem explícita quando disse que você deve ficar sob observação. Ariadne, concussão é uma coisa séria, sabia? — Abri a boca para argumentar, mas ele não permitiu. — Ou você me deixa entrar e cuidar de você ou te mando para o hospital. A escolha é sua.

— Isso é ridículo.

— Não. Ridículo é você querer ficar sozinha, sendo que precisa de cuidados — Fabian falou sério.

Eu não precisava deixar Fabian entrar, e caso ele tentasse, o feitiço de proteção não permitiria. Contudo, eu também gostaria de conversar com ele sobre o fato de ter um traidor na Ordem da Fênix.

— Entre — falei, dando de ombros.

— Eu sabia que você faria uma escolha apropriada, embora não a certa, que seria você passar a noite no hospital.

— Prefiro ficar em casa. — Assim que Fabian entrou atrás de mim, fechei a porta. — Eu vou trocar de roupa. Pode ficar a vontade.

— Obrigado.

Subir a escada fez o machucado na perna doer e suspirei aliviada assim que os degraus acabaram. Mckinnon o havia fechado, mas a lesão ainda existia.

Assim que cheguei ao meu quarto, fui até o espelho para verificar o galo em minha testa, porém ele não estava muito grande. Troquei de roupa o mais rápido que consegui, colocando um abrigo confortável e voltei para a sala, encontrando-a vazia.

— Fabian?

— Aqui! — Sua voz veio da cozinha.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntei quando o vi mexendo nos armários.

— Chá. Uma boa xícara antes de dormir e amanhã você estará nova. Ao menos é o que minha irmã sempre diz — ele sorriu e retirou duas canecas. — Você gosta com leite?

— Apenas um pouco.

Ele serviu as duas canecas e eu peguei o vidro de mel que estava no balcão, adoçando o chá que ele me dera.

— Está bom.

— Sou um exímio cozinheiro.

Ri de seu tom orgulhoso e explicitamente fingido. Recostei-me no balcão, bebericando o chá. Quando a caneca estava na metade, finalmente quebrei o silêncio.

— Como você acha que os encontraram?

Fabian franziu o cenho e deu de ombros antes de me responder:

— Não faço ideia. Eles estavam escondidos há mais de dois meses e, então...

— Você acha que alguém disse aos Comensais?

— Eles não descobririam sozinhos. Dumbledore foi bem categórico com os Potter, quando disse para eles ficarem escondidos. Pensei que aquela casa num bairro trouxa fosse o bastante.

— Eles também, pelo visto. — Bebi um pouco mais de chá.

— No que você está pensando? — Fabian me olhou, curioso e sério.

— Em quem pode ter dado a informação. — Eu o olhei. — Com certeza alguém está passando informação a Voldemort e seus Comensais.

— Mas, quem?

— É isso que temos que descobrir.

— Temos?

— A Lily me chamou, dois anos atrás, para fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix. Você também. Acho que está na hora de dizer sim a vocês.

— Então você acha que é alguém da Ordem?

— Quem mais poderia? Você me disse que a Ordem sabia da proteção da casa dos Potter. Eles estavam escondidos há meses, Fabian, e justamente quando recebem a primeira visita, os Comensais da Morte decidem aparecer. Não é coincidência. Não pode ser.

— E como você vai fazer para descobrir?

— Prestar atenção em todos. E manter a localização dos meus amigos a mais sigilosa possível.

— Como posso te ajudar com isso?

— É só me dizer quando terá a próxima reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Vou fazer parte dela para tentar descobrir quem está traindo meus amigos.

— Claro.

Coloquei a caneca na pia e respirei fundo. A dor na minha testa havia diminuído, mas o corpo continuava dolorido pela maldição de Bellatrix. Eu precisava dormir.

— Eu já vou dormir.

— Sim, você precisa descansar.

Subi até meu quarto com Fabian atrás. Ele ficou em pé na porta, parado, olhando-me enquanto eu me deitava. De certa maneira não achei tudo aquilo estranho. Ter alguém cuidando de mim era algo bom, e eu sentia falta dessa atenção e carinho. Ajeitei-me debaixo das cobertas e respirei fundo, quase um suspiro cansado, fechando os olhos.

— Boa noite, Fabian.

— Boa noite, Ariadne.

Antes que eu percebesse já adormecia.

Foi a claridade que entrava pela janela que me despertou no dia seguinte. Abri os olhos devagar e me remexi na cama, sentindo meu corpo bem melhor do que eu esperava. Sentei-me e passei as mãos pelo rosto, e a dor que senti ao pressionar, sem querer, o inchaço na minha testa me lembrou que eu não estava completamente inteira. Somente quando joguei as cobertas para o lado que vi Fabian.

Ele estava dormindo na poltrona em frente à minha cama, o cobertor que utilizara quase caindo no chão. Levantei devagar e silenciosa, cobrindo-o novamente. Pelo canto dos olhos vi que nevava, então fui até a janela. Eu sempre gostara de neve, pois ela me lembrava das guerras de bola que eu e Arktos travávamos, além dos imensos bonecos que gostávamos da montar. Sorri diante dessa lembrança. Intencionei afastar da janela e trocar de roupa, mas um vulto no portão chamou minha atenção. Um vulto que logo se transformou em alguém que eu conhecia. Sem acreditar no que eu via, verifiquei se Fabian ainda dormia, e assim que me certifiquei, fechei as cortinas e saí do quarto, fechando também a porta atrás de mim.

Desci rapidamente até a sala, abrindo a porta de uma vez, deixando meu visitante com a mão erguida pronta para bater.

— Dina, como voc-...

— O que você quer, Severus?

Minha agressividade o surpreendeu, no entanto sua reação durou pouco tempo.

— Soube do ataque. Vim aqui para saber como você está. — Seus olhos foram para o inchaço em minha testa. — Quem fez isso?

— Uma amiga sua, tenha certeza — retorqui com sarcasmo. — Ela não te contou como foi legal me torturar?

— Torturar? Quem fez isso?

— E de que adianta lhe contar, Severus? Você vai fazer alguma coisa? Claro que não, pois você está do lado _dele_!

— Dina, eu...

— Não! — Interrompi antes que ele prolongasse com sua defesa sem sentido. — Você está ao lado de Voldemort, um homicida que quer meus amigos mortos! Que quer matar inocentes simplesmente por não terem o sangue puro! O que ele faria com você, Severus, se descobrisse que seu pai é um trouxa? Ou ele sabe? Deve ser por isso que você atacou teu pai nas férias do sétimo ano, e não por uma briga idiota. Você estava se provando para o seu amado mestre.

— Chega! — Ele se irritou, abrindo a porta e entrando na sala. — Não vou ficar ouvindo esse monte de porcaria. Eu vim aqui para ver como você estava, se tinha se recuperado. Soube do ataque aos Potter sim, mas como eu poderia saber que você estava no meio? Até onde eu sabia, você estava viajando com aquele seu primo. Não em Londres. Não na casa deles!

— E o que mudaria se você soubesse de mim, Severus? Iria ao meu socorro?

— Iria sim! Eu nunca permitiria que alguém lhe machucasse, Ariadne. Entenda isso!

— É difícil entender, sabe? É difícil ter alguém que eu amo do lado errado dessa guerra, pronto para matar quem quer que apareça só porque tem pais trouxas.

Severus não disse nada, apenas ficou me olhando. Eu percebia a batalha que havia dentro dele. Sabia que ele nunca me machucaria, que dirá permitir que alguém me torturasse. Como ele soube do ataque aos Potter e de minha presença na casa deles, não me importava. Na realidade, a presença de Severus em minha casa apenas aumentava minha angústia e impotência.

— O que você quer, Severus? — exigi.

— Eu queria saber como você está.

— Estou muito bem.

— Que bom...

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Quero que você tome cuidado. Não visite os Potter, não fique perto de ninguém da Ordem da Fênix.

— É um pouco tarde para isso. Ontem mesmo decidi me juntar à Ordem — respondi friamente. — Mais alguma coisa?

Novamente ele apenas me olhou, talvez lutando para decidir o que dizer em seguida. Mas eu não queria conversa.

— Apenas vá embora, Severus — disse, cansada. — Fabian está aqui em casa. Se ele o vir, com certeza o prenderá.

— Fabian?

— Prewett. Um amigo. Ele cuidou de mim, ontem, me vigiando caso eu tivesse alguma concussão — apontei o inchaço na testa. — Não que eu lhe deva alguma explicação.

— Entendo.

Severus virou-se para ir embora, no entanto eu o chamei depois que ele deu alguns passos. Ele parou, olhando-me.

— Eu sei que seu mestre tem alguém na Ordem da Fênix. E vou descobrir quem é.

Sem dizer nada, meu primo voltou a caminhar em direção ao portão, saindo de minhas vistas rapidamente.

Os dias seguintes que se passaram foram monótonos. Eu ficava em casa a maior parte do tempo, esperando uma carta de Lily que nunca chegava. Eu queria muito saber como minha amiga estava, se estava tudo bem na casa de Clair, porém eu não recebia nenhuma notícia. Eu apenas conversava com Fabian, que sempre me mandava cartas, querendo saber como eu estava, se queria me encontrar com ele para ir ao Caldeirão Furado. No entanto, minhas respostas continuavam as mesmas: era perigoso demais ir ao Beco Diagonal. Ter Voldemort e Sebastian podendo aparecer do nada era um risco que eu não estava muito disposta a correr à toa.

Duas semanas depois, recebi notícias de Fabian sobre a próxima reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Ele me dera instruções para aparatar em um bairro trouxa ao sul de Londres, um lugar afastado e pobre, e que o esperasse na esquina de um botequim velho com letreiros queimados. Identifiquei o lugar facilmente. Ele estava fechado, com um guarda do lado de fora protegendo a única porta que servia como entrada e saída. Fabian me encontrou logo, pois já me esperava.

— Que lugar é esse?

— Um bar qualquer. Não é aqui que nos encontraremos. Venha comigo.

Fabian colocou a mão em minhas costas, guiando-me dois quarteirões de onde estávamos. Paramos em frente a uma casa que parecia prestes a cair. Fabian olhou para os lados e então pegou minha mão, levando-me para dentro dela. Logo percebi que a aparência do lugar era um feitiço muito bem feito. Assim que passamos pela porta aparentemente quebrada, mas que abriu perfeitamente bem, o lugar mudou por completo.

Havia uma sala de tamanho médio, com sofás e mancebos. À frente tinha uma escada que levava para o segundo andar e à direita tinha uma cozinha, de onde era possível ouvir algumas vozes.

— De quem é esse lugar?

— Era da família de uma tia distante da Jones. Sarah Jones. Ela estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que eu, mas era da Hufflepuff. Ninguém ligará essa casa à Ordem.

— Acabou com o tour, Prewett? — Um homem baixo e de aspecto severo havia saído da cozinha e sua voz era quase um rosnado. Ele me era estranhamente familiar, mas não me lembrava de onde. — Vocês são os últimos a chegar.

— Estamos indo, Moody. Ele é um dos chefes do Departamento de Aurores — Fabian cochichou para mim enquanto íamos até a porta que levava ao cômodo do lado —, treinamento em campo. Osso duro.

— Nada simpático, isso sim.

Fabian apenas sorriu e abriu a porta para me deixar passar. A cozinha era grande, e abrigava uma imensa mesa com dezesseis lugares. Havia duas cadeiras sobrando, onde fomos nos sentar. Para meu incômodo, elas ficaram em frente a Sirius. Seus olhos pareciam me condenar enquanto Fabian puxava a cadeira, gentilmente, para eu me sentar.

— Seja bem-vinda, Ariadne — disse Remus, ao lado dele. Eu sorri.

— Sim, temos uma nova integrante — falou Dumbledore, à ponta da mesa. Ele me olhava com carinho e até orgulhoso. — Quero apresentar-lhes Ariadne Lakerdos, uma ex-aluna de Hogwarts.

— Lakerdos? — Olhei para Moody. — O que você era do Arktos Lakerdos?

— Irmã.

— Claro. A semelhança é grande. Sinto muito pela sua perda.

— Obrigada — falei, desconfortável. Era como se as condolências de Moody fossem inadequadas, ou até ditas como convenção social, não por real sentimento. Mas preferi deixar essa sensação de lado.

Dumbledore começara a falar sobre o motivo de estarmos ali.

Era de conhecimento geral dos membros da Ordem que Voldemort estava atrás dos Potter. Contudo, desde o ataque que houvera no Natal, eles estavam novamente escondidos. Dumbledore não entrara em detalhes do esconderijo, e ninguém o questionou. Foi dito, também, que os últimos ataques começaram a envolver lobisomens, alguns gigantes e dementadores, o que provocou a revolta e assombro de alguns, enquanto outros não se mostravam inteiramente surpresos.

A sensação que eu tive, enquanto ouvia as notícias de Dumbledore, era como se uma sombra fria nos envolvesse, tirando-nos a coragem pouco a pouco, percebendo o quão longe Voldemort chegara com sua onda de terror. Famílias desfeitas, bruxos em desespero, trouxas sem entender o que acontecia. Uma guerra que envolvia todos, mesmo os que nunca ouviram falar ou sequer acreditavam em magia.

Dumbledore pedira para Remus tentar descobrir alguma coisa entre os lobisomens - todos ali na Ordem sabiam de sua situação, e ninguém parecia duvidar de sua lealdade. Quanto aos que trabalhavam no Ministério, o diretor pediu que continuassem de olho em quem estava ali infiltrado a mando de Voldemort. E ao restante, que tomassem conta de seus vizinhos trouxas, e a cada sinal de problema, que enviassem um Patrono pedindo ajuda.

Algumas horas depois, todos já iam embora. As pessoas saíam aos pares ou trios, a fim de que a casa não chamasse atenção aos poucos transeuntes daquele bairro. Demorei um pouco mais, conversando com Remus e Clair. Eu queria saber como estavam meus amigos.

— Eles estão bem, na medida do possível — Clair falou.

— Diga a Lily que quero vê-la logo.

— Pode deixar. Vamos, Remus?

— Claro.

— Vou com vocês — Pettigrew, que estava conversando com Sirius, despediu-se do amigo e se juntou ao casal. — Nos vemos por aí, Lakerdos.

— Claro...

— Vamos em seguida? — Fabian me chamou, entregando meu casaco.

— Obrigada. Eu acho que...

— Você me acompanha, Sirius? — Marlene Mckinnon havia entrado na sala, sorrindo para Sirius. Notei que ele me olhou de esguelha enquanto passava por mim e Fabian, acompanhando sua colega gryffindor. A mão desnecessariamente nas costas dela. Voltei meus olhos para Fabian e sorri.

— Vamos.

Claro que eu sabia que agir defensivamente, porém também de maneira ofensiva, não era a melhor jogada. Mas eu não permitiria que Sirius saísse ganhando aquela situação. Não enquanto ele sabia que, tudo o que eu vinha fazendo para nos manter longe, era para que ele ficasse seguro. Entretanto, mesmo assim permiti que Fabian me acompanhasse até em casa, esbarrasse vez ou outra sua mão na minha enquanto caminhávamos e dei a liberdade necessária para ele entender que eu queria algo diferente. Assim que chegamos no portão de minha casa, lembrei da vez que ele me beijou depois da festa de aniversário de um de seus sobrinhos. Eu sabia que ele tentaria algo. Suas cartas durante aqueles dias, seu cuidado e atenção para comigo faziam parte da estratégia que eu via que ele traçava cuidadosamente.

— Tem uma danceteria trouxa bem legal, no centro — ele disse de repente. — O que acha de dançar, amanhã?

— Eu não sei...

— É trouxa, e é seguro, também. E com tantos eletrônicos num mesmo lugar, se houver magia, saberemos. A energia trouxa oscila quando há magia, sabe?

— Lembro de algo assim, na escola.

— Amanhã, às oito horas da noite? Jantamos e depois vamos dançar.

Estava tudo errado, eu sabia. Mas Sirius continuara a vida dele, mesmo dizendo que me amava. Não que sua reação às minhas opções fossem injustas, também... Contudo, ali estava Fabian, fazendo de tudo para me conquistar, enquanto Sirius decidira levar Marlene Mckinnon em casa em vez de estar ali comigo. Eu estava sendo egoísta, infantil e burra. Mas outra parte de mim praticamente gritava para manter Fabian perto, e era uma sensação tão estranha quanto forte. E, como era também a mais cômoda, ouvi essa outra parte.

Portanto, concordei em me encontrar com Fabian no dia seguinte e, quando nos despedimos, permiti que ele me desse um leve beijo nos lábios.

— Até amanhã, Ariadne.

* * *

**NA: **Como eu disse, atualização rápida! =D

**Coelho da Lua**, quer dizer que você trocou Martin por mim? Maravilhei! =) Espero que tenha valido a pena!

Até o próximo, pessoas! - o qual talvez demorará um pouquinho mais que o desejado.

Lívia.


	31. Mortes

_**Capítulo 30**_

_**Mortes**_

Os dias viraram semanas sem que eu me desse conta. Tive poucas notícias de Alexey, que havia me escrito apenas para dizer que eu continuasse com atenção em qualquer lugar que eu fosse, pois ainda não havia tido nenhum sinal de Sebastian. Isso eu já imaginava, pois nem mesmo em meus pesadelos ele havia aparecido. Ao menos não propositalmente. Vez ou outra eu tinha sonhos envolvendo Sebastian, mas eu sabia que esses eram apenas fruto do meu estresse, e não uma visão imposta como frequentemente acontecera. Assim como eu, Alexey também se preocupava com esse silêncio. O vampiro não era disso, ele gostava de atormentar, perseguir, rondar, até que sua vítima chegasse ao ponto de se entregar apenas para acabar com o sofrimento iminente. A única coisa que nos consolava e, de certo modo, tranquilizava, era que a Arma de Belial continuava muito bem guardada em meu sótão.

Eu também havia recebido uma carta de Lily. As poucas linhas que mal preenchiam duas páginas diziam menos sobre a ansiedade dela e de James e mais sobre Harry. Seus dentes estavam nascendo, e ele queria morder tudo que suas mãos alcançavam - principalmente os óculos do pai. Já a outra novidade era que James e ele se tornaram peritos em rolar de um lado para o outro, o que, curiosamente, era muito engraçado. Então, apesar do medo que rondava os adultos, Harry conseguia transformar as horas de insegurança em um parque de diversões particular.

Então, quando teve a reunião da Ordem da Fênix, numa noite de fim de inverno, eu não precisava ficar questionando Clair disfarçadamente.

Como se tornara costume desde que começamos a nos relacionar - pois eu me recusava a dizer a palavra "namoro" -, Fabian havia ido para minha casa após seu trabalho no Ministério da Magia. Esperamos pouco mais de duas horas até que pudéssemos aparatar na rua trouxa que ficava a casa da tia de Jones. Como das últimas vezes, o combinado era chegarmos por último, embora àquela noite em especial Pettigrew tivesse chegado quase bufando atrás de nós.

— Desculpem o atraso — disse. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e ele também ofegava. Perguntei-me em qual maratona ele havia corrido para chegar naquele estado.

Mal Pettigrew se sentou, Dumbledore pediu que todos ali falassem o que sabiam. As duplas que vigiavam na casa de Comensais da Morte já confirmados, e que ainda estavam livres de Azkaban, diziam que não havia muita novidade. Os Comensais tinham o condão de sair de fininho, deixando seus vigias frustrados cada vez mais. Os ataques aos trouxas, mestiços e bruxos que tentavam ajudar quem quer que fosse atacado haviam aumentado de maneira desesperadora. Era como se o apogeu daquela guerra estivesse sendo alcançado, e não havia nada que ainda pudesse deter Voldemort.

Remus também não havia sido de muita valia. Estava difícil de conseguir a confiança dos lobisomens, que estavam do lado do Lorde das Trevas, pois ele não participava de nenhuma reunião prévia de ataque, aparecendo apenas para colher informações na Travessa do Tranco. Havia espiões de ambos os lados, e todos sabiam disso. Então, falar com estranhos era algo que ninguém estava fazendo.

Mais uma vez a reunião terminou com Dumbledore pedindo cautela a todos nós, e também que trabalhássemos com mais afinco, se fosse possível. Eu sabia que ele apenas queria terminar com todo aquele terror que rondava a todos no mundo bruxo, mas eu me questionei se ele não estava sendo utópico demais. Como conseguiríamos parar um bruxo que escapava como fumaça por entre os dedos e cujos Comensais da Morte estavam cada vez mais espertos? Além disso, todos sabiam que Voldemort tinha espiões dentro do Ministério da Magia e em qualquer lugar que oferecesse resistência a ele.

E isso tudo só me frustrava ainda mais porque eu ainda não havia descoberto quem entregara meus amigos na noite de Natal. Nas poucas reuniões que eu havia participado no decorrer daqueles dois meses, eu não consegui detectar nenhum sinal de quem poderia ser. Todos ali demonstravam uma enorme força em acabar com a guerra, e sempre apareciam quando chamados por Dumbledore para ajudar em algum ataque - o que não acontecera poucas vezes. Era como procurar uma varinha em um amontoado sem fim de gravetos.

Enquanto Fabian e eu esperávamos nossa vez de ir embora, ouvi um trio conversando perto de nós. Eles cochichavam bem discretos, mas eu consegui discernir algumas palavras que não me agradaram: lobisomem, mentiroso, prima de comensal. Não precisei pensar muito para saber do que eles falavam e de quem desconfiavam.

Meu parentesco com Severus não era segredo, pois muitos que faziam parte da Ordem estavam em Hogwarts na mesma época que eu. No entanto, ninguém tinha a coragem de me acusar de qualquer coisa na frente de Dumbledore. Ele não permitia isso, afirmando que nos conhecia e confiava em nós. Já sobre Remus… Na primeira reunião que participei, pensei seriamente que ninguém ali se incomodava com a situação dele. Afinal, havia ali membros da Gryffindor que conviveram sete anos com Remus, acompanhando sua amizade com os Potter, as boas notas, bom comportamento, sua propensão a ajudar sempre que era necessário. Contudo, em meio àquele terror, pensar que Remus poderia entregar os próprios amigos a Voldemort não seria tão estranho assim.

Senti vontade de acabar com aquela conversa idiota. Eu confiava plenamente em Remus e não admitiria que ninguém desconfiasse dele. No entanto, antes que eu fizesse algo, a voz de Pettigrew atingiu-me como um tapa.

— Ei, Clair, como estão James e Lily?

Ele não gritara. O que fizera sua voz ser ouvida por toda a sala era que muitos ali apenas cochichavam entre si, esperando sua vez para irem embora. Estávamos apenas metade do pessoal da Ordem da Fênix e todos olharam para Pettigrew quando ele se aproximou de Remus, Clair, Sirius e Marlene, que conversavam.

Clair olhou ao redor, percebendo que, assim como eu, todos ali tinham ouvido a pergunta dirigida a ela. Seus olhos passaram por mim apenas por alguns segundos, quando falou um tom mais baixo que Pettigrew:

— Acredito que bem, na medida do possível, Peter.

— Claro. Diga que mandei lembranças, está bem?

— Idiota — murmurei entre os dentes.

— O que foi? — Fabian perguntou baixo.

— Ele sabe que não era para contar a ninguém que Lily e James estão na casa de Clair — falei baixo para que apenas Fabian me ouvisse.

— Ari, estamos na sede da Ordem, ninguém aqui sairia correndo para contar a Você-Sabe-Quem a localização dos Potter.

— Eu sei que foi alguém daqui que contou a ele onde os Potter estavam, no Natal. Você me disse que ninguém do Ministério sabia.

— Eu sei, mas…

— Mas nada, Fabian! — irritei-me. — Esse idiota vai acabar estragando tudo simplesmente porque não consegue ficar de boca fechada.

— É só conversar com ele.

— Eu não consigo. Eu me irrito só de olhar para aquela cara de coitado que ele ostenta.

Fabian não conseguiu ficar sem rir. Na verdade, até eu ri do que havia dito. Eu nunca tive algo realmente contra Pettigrew, o que me irritava nele era a expressão de garoto perdido, como se tivesse sido jogado em um ambiente inóspito onde apenas seus amigos mais chegados - James, Sirius e Remus - fossem dignos de sua confiança. Claro que eu percebia, também, que com James e Sirius alcançava alguma idolatria, mas o que esperar de alguém um tanto insignificante como ele?

— Vou pedir para o Remus conversar com ele — falei, por fim, virando-me para ir até meus amigos. Porém, enquanto eu conversava com Fabian, eles haviam ido embora. Pettigrew estava agora conversando com Sirius que, eu sabia, iria embora com Marlene. Pensei em esperar até a próxima reunião, ou então mandar uma carta para Remus, mas a situação era emergencial. Era a segurança de meus amigos que estavam em xeque devido àquela boca grande. Suspirei. — Vou conversar com Sirius.

Os olhos de Fabian foram rápidos para Sirius e depois para mim. Ele acenou.

— Vou só trocar uma ideia com a Jones, e também já vamos.

— Tudo bem.

Dei alguns passos na direção de Sirius ao mesmo tempo em que Marlene também se aproximava com um enorme sorriso em seus lábios e pegava em sua mão. Amaldiçoei aquela situação e o sorrisinho idiota que ela me dirigiu quando notou minha aproximação. Sem nem lhe dar atenção, olhei para Sirius.

— Posso conversar com você por um momento? — perguntei, soando indiferente. Sirius retorquiu minha pergunta apenas com um irritante erguer de sobrancelhas que eu conhecia muito bem. — Será rápido. Por favor?

A sombra de um sorriso perpassou por seus olhos diante do meu "por favor" ter saído entre dentes. Contudo ele não perguntou o que eu queria, apenas começou a andar em direção aos degraus que levavam para o andar superior. No entanto, querendo mais discrição - e também sabendo que Marlene não iria gostar -, eu o puxei para o nicho que havia entre a escada e a parede que dava para um armário de casacos. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não me aproximava de Sirius daquela maneira. Se eu desse apenas um passo, nossos corpos ficariam praticamente colados, e aquilo me perturbava. O cheiro de sua colônia invadiu meus sentidos, fazendo me lembrar de quando nos escondemos de Filch atrás de uma tapeçaria, em Hogwarts. Havia sido a primeira vez que eu me dera conta, inconscientemente, de que estava me apaixonando por ele.

— Então? — ele perguntou, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

— Eu quero te pedir para que você converse com o Pettigrew. — Ele olhou por sobre meu ombro, com certeza para o personagem de nossa conversa.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Peça para ele parar de ficar gritando a localização de James e Lily. Pelo que eu saiba, apenas nós e Dumbledore sabemos onde os Potter estão. E é melhor que continue assim.

— Por quê?

— Acho que temos um traidor na Ordem.

Sirius riu baixo.

— Ariadne…

— Como você acha que os descobriram no Natal, Sirius? Alguém falou.

— Voldemort tem espiões em todo lugar e...

— Exato! — falei rápido, sem dar chance de ele completar seu pensamento protetor. Baixei ainda mais minha voz. — Alguém da Ordem está jogando dos dois lados. Ou você acha que isso seria impossível? Não conhecemos o caráter de todos aqui, Sirius, por mais que Dumbledore diga que confia em todos. Além disso, Fabian me disse que apenas a Ordem sabia da localização dos Potter, e justo quando nós fomos visitá-los, eles são atacados?

Percebi que quando eu disse o nome de Fabian, foi como se uma nuvem negra caísse sobre nós. O olhar de Sirius, antes tão crente em mim, perdeu todo o brilho.

— Vou levar em consideração sua dúvida, Ariadne, mas não vou ficar censurando um amigo só porque seu namorado não confia em ninguém.

— Eu não disse isso! Só estou pedindo que…

— Sei bem o que você está pedindo. Por isso que eu vou te dizer o seguinte: ninguém da Ordem está nos traindo. Muito menos o Peter. Se ele perguntou por James e Lily é porque está preocupado, e não tentando delatar a localização de _nosso _melhor amigo.

Ele teve a intenção de se afastar, mas eu lhe segurei pelo braço.

— Na noite de Natal, você sabe que fomos as primeiras visitas a James e Lily — disse entre dentes. — E o Ministério da Magia não fazia ideia da localização deles, somente a Ordem.

— Eu confio em meus amigos, Ariadne — ele falou baixo, forçando-me a soltá-lo — Não somos como seu priminho, que a qualquer sinal de ganho vai correndo para as saias de Voldemort. Não somos covardes.

Magoei-me com a comparação. Embora irracional àquela conversa, eu sabia que Sirius não estava errado sobre Severus, e isso só me machucava. E ele sabia disso.

— Você não precisa ser um imbecil para defender seu amigo.

— Me desculpe. — Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, parecendo perturbado. Acho que todos estávamos um pouco.

— Não estou dizendo que Pettigrew não é confiável ou o próprio traidor, Sirius — falei mais calma. — O que estou dizendo é que a discrição, o segredo, é nossa melhor defesa contra Voldemort. Você sabe disso.

— Pode deixar, eu vou conversar com ele.

— Obrigada.

— Ariadne — ele me chamou quando comecei a me afastar. Parei de andar e o olhei, mas Sirius ficou em silêncio, apenas me encarando. Havia algo em seu olhar que eu não consegui identificar. Frustração, talvez. Por fim, ele meneou a cabeça. — Não é nada. Boa noite.

Fabian então me chamou e fomos embora. Mas, àquela noite, eu não consegui esquecer a feição de Sirius e o que ele queria ter me falado.

Os dias que se seguiram à reunião da Ordem da Fênix não foram melhores. Eu havia mandado uma carta a Lily, pedindo que eles ficassem atentos a qualquer coisa, mesmo que não fosse peculiar, e esperei por sua resposta que não veio tão rápida quanto eu gostaria. Eu até cheguei a pensar que minha coruja tivesse sido interceptada, mas duas semanas depois a resposta chegou com um simples "Não se preocupe. Estamos todos bem. E com saudades.". Eu duvidava bastante que James estivesse sentindo minha falta por esses dias.

.oOo.

Recostei-me, cansada, na poltrona da biblioteca, jogando o Profeta Diário na mesa, sobre o livro que eu pegara para ler. Por mais que esse jornal quisesse esconder muitas coisas que eu sabia que acontecia, ainda carregava muitas mortes em suas páginas. Mas, naquele dia, eu estava olhando a lista de obituários. Eu me sentia vivendo naqueles filmes de terror, esperando uma morte a cada página lida como havia sido na semana anterior.

Marlene McKinnon, que morava sozinha há dois anos desde o falecimento da mãe já era viúva, havia sido atacada e morta por Comensais da Morte. Eu ainda sentia meu coração doer quando soube daquilo. E tudo só piorava com a lembrança do rosto de Sirius, sua dor e raiva tão latentes. Quando eu o abracei, despedindo-me e também para tentar confortá-lo, senti o quão desesperado ele estava. Eu queria ter ficado com ele, porém não seria certo. Sabia que eu estava abrindo um imenso buraco entre Sirius e eu com meu relacionamento com Fabian, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Parecia que eu estava fadada a estar longe dele, não importando como.

— Ariadne?

Endireitei-me na cadeira, estranhando a presença de Fabian. Instintivamente olhei para o relógio, que indicava que ainda nem eram nove horas da manhã. Ouvi a porta da frente se fechando enquanto eu saía da biblioteca, vendo Fabian em minha sala.

— O que foi? — perguntei com o cenho franzido.

— Eu… — ele hesitou.

— Fabian, o que aconteceu? — Algo viscoso desceu em meu estômago e o apertou como se fosse uma mão fria quando Fabian me encarou. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Era o mesmo olhar que eu vira em Dumbledore e Scrimgeour três anos atrás. O mesmo olhar que Fabian sustentara quando me falou sobre Marlene, sobre seu amigo no Ministério, sobre a família de trouxas que morava a duas quadras da casa dele. — Fabian — exigi, sentindo que minha respiração queria falhar.

— Houve um ataque nesta madrugada — ele falou devagar e se aproximando. — Em Yorkshire.

— Onde, exatamente? — perguntei, embora não quisesse ouvir por sua voz o que minha mente já gritava.

— Na casa de Clair. Os Potter estão desaparecidos. — Prendi a respiração, esperando o resto de sua sentença como se fosse um carrasco a proferindo, e não Fabian. Ele engoliu a seco antes de continuar. — Sinto muito, Ariadne, mas Clair…

Eu queria me soltar de Fabian, liberar meus braços que ele segurava tão protetoramente para tapar meus ouvidos e não ouvir o que ele tanto hesitava em me dizer.

— Nós não chegamos a tempo. Os Comensais que estavam sendo vigiados não saíram de casa, outros que foram atacá-los — ele continuou, falando baixo e devagar. Somente neste momento que percebi que ele me abraçava enquanto eu chorava em seu ombro. — As proteções não foram o bastante, nem o Ministério e nem a Ordem puderam fazer nada. Sinto muito, Ari.

— Oh, Clair…

Registrei ao longe que Fabian me levava para o sofá, sem tirar seus braços de mim, como se quisesse me proteger da dor que parecia me quebrar por inteira. Mas a dor vinha de dentro, e nada que Fabian fizesse poderia impedir que ela me afogasse.

Clair, minha querida e doce amiga, a única pessoa verdadeiramente boa que eu conhecera em toda a minha vida. Depois da morte de Arktos e de Louise, pensei que tinha começado a ficar mais próxima da morte, como se ela não pudesse me atingir ou fizesse com que o mundo me engolisse, asfixiasse, apertasse cada parte de meu corpo. Mas não era assim. Cada perda era como se um ferro em brasa voltasse a torturar a mesma ferida, que eu pensava estar curada, e na verdade nem sequer cicatrizara.

Fabian passou a manhã toda comigo, me consolando. Sua presença era um conforto que eu não queria abrir mão. Meus soluços pararam, mas as lágrimas ainda caíam silenciosas. Fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar apenas no carinho que Fabian fazia em mim. Os dedos deslizando pelo meu braço, parando ocasionalmente em minhas mãos, e depois indo para meu cabelo. Quando a dor tentava me torturar mais fortemente, eu pegava sua mão e a puxava para mim para que seu braço me envolvesse mais uma vez. E ele me abraçava, sem dizer nada, levando seus lábios para meus cabelos.

— Os pais dela estão na América do Norte — falei quase num sussurro e depois de muito tempo.

— Dumbledore se dispôs a encontrá-los.

— Então o funeral…

— Sean me dirá assim que souber. Um amigo — ele emendou quando o olhei sem entender de quem se tratava. — Ele trata desses assuntos.

Meneei a cabeça afirmativamente como resposta.

— Onde você acha que eles estão? Lily e James?

— Não fazemos ideia. Quando soubemos o que havia acontecido e fomos até Yorkshire, encontramos apenas Clair na casa.

— E ela já…?

— Sim.

Respirei fundo para que o sofrimento não voltasse a ficar latente. Fabian me abraçou.

— Eu pensei que Dumbledore fosse procurar os Potter.

— Black, Lupin e Pettigrew disseram que os procurariam.

Oh, meu Deus, Remus! Pobre Remus.

O funeral de Clair foi no dia seguinte. Dumbledore havia encontrado uma carta, que fora enviada pelos pais de Clair meses atrás, pedindo que ela fosse ao encontro deles. Na carta constava um endereço dos Estados Unidos, então não foi difícil descobri-los.

Foi um funeral simples, ao fim da tarde, com poucas pessoas. Fabian ficou o tempo todo comigo, seu braço me envolvendo protetoramente como se eu pudesse desabar a qualquer momento. A maior parte do funeral correu normal, contudo, ao fim, quando o caixão de Clair foi baixado e começaram a cobri-lo com terra, Remus decidiu se aproximar dos senhor e senhora McKennit. Eu não estava longe, então consegui ouvir tudo o que conversaram.

— Eu sinto muito, Sr. McKennit — Remus falou, erguendo a mão. Mas tanto o pai quanto a mãe de Clair ignoraram esse gesto.

— Você não a protegeu — o Sr. McKennit disse com a voz seca, os olhos vermelhos cravados no caixão da filha. — Você falhou duas vezes com ela. Primeiro não permitindo que ela viesse conosco, e depois isso. — O pai de Clair olhou para Remus e seu olhar estava carregado de desprezo. — Eu amaldiçoo o dia em que você cruzou com a vida de minha filha, lobisomem imundo.

Fiquei horrorizada com as palavras do Sr. McKennit. Eu entendia muito bem a dor que era perder alguém que amava, mas nada justificava o que ele havia falado para Remus. Os únicos culpados pela morte de Clair eram os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort. E, eu também sabia, do maldito traidor que ele enfiara entre nós.

— Vamos embora, Remus — Sirius falou, tirando o amigo dali.

Voltei meus olhos para o túmulo de Clair e joguei a rosa que ainda estava em minhas mãos. Quando ergui os olhos, senti que todo o sangue de meu rosto havia fugido. Vários metros à frente, tentando se esconder atrás de um túmulo, eu vi Severus. Por um primeiro momento, pensei em lhe lançar uma azaração de onde eu estava. No entanto, eu não queria escândalo. Não no funeral de Clair.

Fabian se virou para ir embora e eu o acompanhei apenas alguns passos para depois parar.

— O que foi?

— Eu...ahm… Eu quero visitar o túmulo de Arktos.

— Tudo bem, eu vou com você.

— Eu prefiro ir sozinha. Não é longe — falei quando ele intencionou discordar — e prometo não demorar. Só preciso de uns minutos sozinha.

— Tem certeza? — Como eu confirmei, ele se afastou, dizendo que me esperaria embaixo de uma árvore na alameda principal.

Segui diretamente para o túmulo de Arktos, a princípio, enquanto olhava para os lados procurando por Severus. Não sei se foi sorte ou ele me conhecia bem demais, mas, quando estava a poucos metros do túmulo de meu irmão, Severus apareceu por detrás de uma árvore. Ele parecia abatido com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e os ombros levemente caídos. Hesitei apenas por um momento, mas logo chegava onde ele estava.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntei mais áspera do que desejei.

— Eu queria saber como você está. Sei que gostava muito da sua amiga.

— E como você ficou sabendo da morte dela? — Cruzei os braços, sentindo raiva.

— Saiu no Profeta.

— Claro. Foi assim que você ficou sabendo — disse sarcástica. Respirei fundo; vários sentimentos de uma vez que não estavam me fazendo bem. — Eu quero que você me dê um bom motivo para eu não entregá-lo agora, Severus.

Sem desviar de meu olhar acusador, ele falou:

— Vocês têm um traidor na Ordem da Fênix.

Franzi o cenho. Eu esperava um discurso de desculpas, explicações vagas ou a repetição de que ele se preocupava comigo. Não aquilo. _Nunca _aquilo.

— O quê?

— Um traidor, Dina. Alguém que está passando informações ao Lorde das Trevas. Alguém da Ordem da Fênix.

— Eu sei o que é um traidor. — Dei um passo à frente, instintivamente diminuindo minha voz. — E de onde você tirou essa certeza?

— O que acha? — ele retorquiu, a voz arrastada.

— Você veio me trazer a identidade dele?

— Eu não sei quem é.

Não consegui segurar um sorriso irônico com aquilo.

— Pensei que você fosse mais íntimo de seu chefe.

As bochechas de Severus coraram levemente.

— Não seja tonta. Ninguém é íntimo dele. Não há amigos entre os Comensais da Morte, Ariadne, apenas aliados.

— Aliados de uma causa enojante.

— Eu não vim aqui para ser atacado.

— Então _para quê _você veio, Severus? Acha que me dizer isso já é o bastante? — Senti meus olhos começarem a arder, e não me importei. Eu queria que Severus visse o que ele fazia comigo por estar do lado errado naquela luta. Não me surpreendeu que ele não tivesse coragem de me encarar, preferindo olhar o túmulo de Arktos. Minha raiva aumentou ainda mais. — Como você tem tanta certeza sobre o traidor se nem sabe quem é?

— O Lorde das Trevas disse — falou com a voz baixa e rouca, ainda olhando para o túmulo de meu irmão. — Ele se vangloriou.

— Há quanto tempo ele tem esse traidor?

— Tudo indica que já faz um tempo.

— E quando _você_ descobriu?

— O que isso importa? — Severus pareceu desconfortável.

Eu estava pronta para dizer que me importava muito. Eu queria entender o que levava Severus a estar na minha frente, no meio do cemitério, com a possibilidade de algum Auror vê-lo e prendê-lo, ou até mesmo matá-lo, em vez de me esperar em casa, onde poderia ser mais seguro. Contudo, nada disse. Havia algo em seus gestos que me lembrava muito o meu primo de anos atrás, quando ele passava o fim dos verões em minha casa, conosco conversando ou lendo os livros da biblioteca particular de minha família. No entanto, por mais que eu desejasse profundamente que Severus não tivesse se tornado um Comensal da Morte, ele havia feito sua escolha. E eu havia feito a minha.

— Tem alguma maneira de eu descobrir quem ele é?

— Não sei. Traidores sempre demonstram alguma coisa, mas… Sem saber por onde começar, fica difícil.

— Eu tenho por onde começar. Mas e você, Severus? Consegue descobrir? — Meu primo me olhou, embora não parecesse surpreso com minha proposta. Manti-me firme, esperando sua resposta. Severus suspirou.

— O Lorde das Trevas está resoluto em não dizer quem é este traidor. Ele disse que é o maior trunfo que conseguiu até agora, pois foi a pessoa quem o procurou, não o contrário.

— Como você — disse, lamentando. — Sev... — eu o segurei pela mão —, você tem certeza que é isso que quer? Ainda há tempo para fazer o certo. — Seus olhos não se desviaram dos meus, permitindo que eu notasse sua dúvida. Aproveitei. — Procure Dumbledore, ele saberá o que fazer. Diga sobre o traidor.

— Eu disse a você.

— Pois diga também a ele.

— Dina — ele tentou se soltar, mas não permiti.

— Por favor, Severus. Volte para mim.

Por um momento percebi que meu primo queria me dizer algo. Talvez até mesmo dizer que queria refazer seu próprio caminho. Por mais que eu conhecesse os demônios de Severus, eu também sabia que ele tinha uma parte dentro de si que não era cruel como Voldemort e muitos Comensais da Morte. E era a essa parte que eu apelava. Mais uma vez meu primo suspirou, dando um passo em minha direção e tocando meu rosto. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não o via, que tínhamos essa intimidade, que por uma fração de segundos ousei ter esperanças.

— Tome cuidado, Dina. E não confie em ninguém.

E antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, Severus desaparatou.

Lancei um olhar para o túmulo de Arktos, fazendo uma breve oração, e fui ao encontro de Fabian.

Durante dias aquele encontro com Severus não saiu da minha cabeça. Eu não sabia o que o motivara me procurar para dizer sobre o traidor. Não que eu não acreditasse no que ele havia dito. Nas últimas semanas, o fato de Voldemort estar à frente de nós, em determinadas situações, só fazia minhas suspeitas aumentarem. E agora era a morte de Clair e o desaparecimento dos Potter. Apenas a Ordem da Fênix soubera da localização de meus amigos - e isso graças à língua de trapo de Pettigrew. Francamente, eu não sabia como ele conseguia ser tão imbecil.

Entretanto…

Nos dois anos em que estive viajando com Alexey a procura de alguma coisa que pudesse me deixar livre de Sebastian, nós nos tornamos bons amigos. Claro que ser amiga de Alexey era um tanto quanto curioso. Seu sarcasmo, ironia e impaciência eram traços marcantes, até para mim. Porém ele tinha uma sabedoria que, contrastando com seu jeito estranho, era inteiramente paradoxal. E suas palavras sobre confiar em alguém me perseguiam desde que ele as proferira: aquele que nos trai sempre está perto de nós. Portanto, quando voltei a Londres e meus amigos começaram a ter que se esconder a todo o momento, além de alguns planos da Ordem terem dado errado, eu sabia que havia um traidor entre nós. Era muito óbvio para não imaginar isso, mesmo que ninguém gostasse ou admitisse.

E, então, Severus me apareceu no cemitério, transformando minhas suspeitas em fatos. Senti vontade de ir até Hogwarts, falar com Dumbledore sobre o encontro com meu primo, abrir-lhe os olhos. Se havia alguém que poderia encontrar o traidor, esse alguém era Dumbledore. Mas também tinha a outra face da moeda: ele não poderia acreditar, e as suspeitas poderiam recair em mim e, então, eu perderia toda a confiança que o diretor me depositara. Isso não facilitaria meus planos de encontrar o verdadeiro traidor. E ele precisava ser encontrado o mais rápido possível.

Mas com o passar dos dias, descobrir qualquer coisa estava difícil.

Severus desaparecera. Tentei enviar uma carta a ele, perguntando se decidira algo. Fui o mais evasiva possível, pois não queria que alguém desconfiasse se a carta fosse interceptada. A segurança de Severus também me preocupava. Porém não recebera resposta.

A única carta que eu havia recebido fora de Lily. Apenas algumas linhas, dizendo que eles estavam bem e que não precisava me preocupar. Como se receber aquelas poucas palavras fosse o bastante para mim… Fabian me acalmava, dizendo que, caso os Potter estivessem com problemas, Lily faria com que eu soubesse. Eu tentava acreditar nele. Mas era mais a presença de Fabian que me acalmava do que suas esperanças.

Meus dias resumiam-se a reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, vigília noturna na casa de Comensais da Morte, dias de estudo em minha casa e, ocasionalmente, almoços familiares nos Weasley.

Fabian estava praticamente me colocando dentro de sua família, como se o que eu houvesse dito sobre ir devagar em nosso relacionamento fosse irrelevante. Contudo, o que mais me incomodava nesses almoços eram os olhares de sua irmã, Molly.

Inicialmente, nós nos demos muito bem. Não era difícil se sentir à vontade na casa dos Weasley. Mas numa tarde, Molly me pediu para ajudá-la com o preparo do chá. Eu estava arrumando a bandeja com bolos e tortas quando ela veio até mim, colocando o bule na mesa.

— Por que você está com o Fabian?

— O quê? — retorqui sem entender.

— Eu vi os olhares que você e Sirius Black trocaram na semana passada. Vi vocês no funeral da Marlene e em tantas outras ocasiões. Vi como vocês conversam. Como agem quando estão no mesmo cômodo, embora tentem esconder.

O olhar de Molly era duro, o que me incomodou.

— Não há nada com que você ou _Fabian _— frisei — tenham com o que preocupar. Sirius é apenas um amigo, Molly.

— Espero, realmente, que eu não precise me preocupar com meu irmão — ela falou, pegando a bandeja. — Só te peço uma coisa, Ariadne: não magoe Fabian. Você não gostaria de me ter do lado errado em uma briga.

Molly não precisava me pedir cuidado. O tempo que eu ficava com Fabian havia se tornado a melhor parte do meu dia. Em alguns momentos eu até contava os minutos para vê-lo. Era como se meus problemas pudessem desaparecer pela simples presença de Fabian, como se seu sorriso tornasse o dia mais ensolarado. Eu não queria sequer imaginar que eu já sentira isso - mais forte, também, contudo não queria ficar medindo sentimentos. Eu estava gostando de Fabian cada vez mais, e sua importância em minha vida só aumentava.

E, assim como com Sirius, a sensação de que ter Fabian em minha vida era errado começou a me assombrar.

.oOo.

— Tem uma garota no seu portão.

As palavras de Fabian me tiraram do devaneio que eu estava.

— O quê? — levantei-me do sofá e peguei a caneca de chocolate-quente que ele havia preparado. Fabian estava se mostrando um ótimo preparador de bebidas quentes.

— Uma garota. Ali. — Ele apontou minha visitante, através da janela.

— É Aimèe!

Surpresa e feliz, devolvi a caneca para Fabian e corri para o portão. Minha felicidade em ter Aimèe ali era tanta que somente percebi sua tristeza quando a soltei de meu abraço.

— Aimèe, o que foi?

— Minha mãe, Dina — seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e o aperto de meu coração me preparou para o pior. — Ela ficou muito doente nessas últimas semanas e... Ela não resistiu.

Novamente abracei Aimèe, tentando confortá-la. Mas eu sabia que nada poderia ajudá-la, apenas o tempo. Ou, talvez, nem ele. Fabian veio ao nosso encontro, pegou a bolsa que Aimèe usava como mala e, depois que ela se sentou, trouxe uma caneca de chocolate-quente para ela. A bebida fez bem à minha prima, que logo se acalmou. Ela então me disse que os médicos não conseguiram descobrir qual doença derrubara minha tia por semanas em sua cama, apenas que afetaram seus pulmões.

— Por que você não me avisou, Aimèe? Eu poderia ir até lá, ajudar com alguma coisa.

— Ela estava melhorando — Aimèe continuou, os olhos fixos na caneca em suas mãos. — Mas piorou muito nessa semana, e ontem, quando acordei…

Olhei para Fabian, desolada, ao ver minha prima soltar um soluço que logo se transformou em lágrimas silenciosas. Tentei consolá-la o máximo que pude, e entreguei-me à minha própria tristeza somente quando consegui fazê-la dormir.

A morte estava se tornando uma personagem concreta em nossas vidas. Eu até conseguia sentir seu cheio rançoso, forte e amargo, sentir sua presença sufocadora e vê-la: feia, um sorriso bestial e malicioso. Parecia que tudo o que era bom estava morrendo, e nada restaria neste mundo. Embora minha tia tenha morrido por doença, a dor não era menor.

Arktos, Louise, Clair, tia Françoise… E tantos outros que eu não tinha ligação, mas as pessoas que eu amava sim. Perguntei-me quantos mais morreriam naquele ano. No entanto, logo meneava a cabeça, mandando essa questão para longe.

Eu _precisava _encontrar o traidor da Ordem da Fênix. Precisava mandar a Morte para longe dos meus amigos o maior tempo possível. Mas, por quem começar?

Aimèe não acordou muito bem no dia seguinte. Seus olhos inchados e com olheiras mostraram sua noite em claro e com muitas lágrimas. Não foi difícil eu me lembrar de como estava após a morte de Arktos, contudo, dei um jeito de devolver essas memórias para o canto da minha mente. Minha prima precisava de mim, então eu faria de tudo para reerguê-la como ela se predispôs a fazer comigo mais de dois anos atrás.

Eu reprogramei meus dias seguintes para passar mais tempo com ela, mas, em algumas noites, tive que sair com Fabian para vigiar casas de Comensais da Morte. Antes de sair, eu sempre verificava se minha prima estava dormindo depois de deixar um bilhete em minha cama, caso ela acordasse e fosse me procurar. Duas semanas depois, Aimèe já estava melhor. Fabian havia nos chamado para almoçar na casa de sua irmã, no fim de semana, e ela acabou aceitando o convite que lhe foi estendido. Foi uma tarde agradável, como todas as outras, mesmo com Molly não me tratando com a mesma deferência de sempre, mas ao menos se mostrou carinhosa com Aimée.

— Vocês têm uma bela propriedade aqui, Sra. Weasley — Aimèe falou quando bebíamos um licor que Arthur ganhara de aniversário no ano anterior.

— Obrigada, querida. Tem um rio aqui perto, também, mas a água costuma ficar boa para nadar apenas no meio do verão. Os meninos adoram.

Aimèe sorriu, olhando para os filhos de Molly, que brincavam perto da poltrona que Arthur se sentava com Ron, de pouco mais de um ano, em seu colo. Logo Ron deixaria de ser o caçula, pois mais um membro da família logo nasceria. Molly já estava com seis meses de gestação, e Gideon costumava brincar dizendo que logo o time de Quadribol Weasley estaria completo.

— É um menino? — perguntei.

— Preferimos não fazer os testes — Molly respondeu, bebericando um pouco de chá.

— Gostaríamos que fosse uma menina, mas com essa pré-disposição para garotos… — completou Arthur, sorrindo e fazendo cócegas em Ron, que riu.

— Uma menina, caçula e com seis irmãos mais velhos? Vai morrer solteira — disse Fabian, ao que todos riram.

— Você conhece o lago, Dina? — Aimèe me perguntou.

— Na verdade, sim. É um lugar muito bonito.

— Você me mostra?

— Claro.

O olhar de Aimèe dizia claramente que ela queria ficar sozinha comigo, então disse a Fabian que logo voltaríamos. Foi uma caminhada silenciosa até o lago, com apenas o som de nossos pés sobre a grama viçosa.

— Fabian é uma pessoa legal — Aimèe disse depois de um tempo. Sorri.

— Sim, ele é.

— Mas eu não entendo por que você está com ele.

Olhei para Aimèe sem entender a pergunta.

— Sei que você ainda gosta do Sirius.

— Prefiro não falar sobre isso, Aimèe.

— Porque você sabe que estou certa. Você não devia usar Fabian como um estepe, Dina.

— Quem disse que estou fazendo isso? — Parei de andar e Aimèe fez o mesmo.

— Quem disse que não está?

— Por que estamos falando sobre isso? — perguntei incomodada.

— Porque eu te conheço. Não digo que você é indiferente a Fabian, mas você não o ama e está com ele pelos motivos errados. Diga que não é verdade?

Fiquei calada, sem coragem de encarar minha prima.

— Dina, você deve dizer a ele a verdade.

— Verdade… — falei com sarcasmo. — O fato de eu amar o Sirius não me impede de me relacionar com Fabian. Na verdade, Sirius nem liga mais para mim. Enquanto eu estive fora, ele estava com outra, e tudo o que me sobrou foi solidão.

— Foi você quem escolheu isso.

— Não. Foi Sebastian, e você sabe disso. — Com a irritação e tristeza que aquele assunto me trazia, não demorou para eu falar mais alto do que deveria. — Tive que deixar Sirius para trás para que ele não morresse.

— E Fabian é descartável?

— Claro que não! — exasperei. — Mas se Sebastian descobrir sobre Fabian, sobre o que eu sinto por ele, eu não tenho receios, pois isso não o tentaria. Fabian é um amigo, companheiro, sim. Sinto um imenso carinho por ele, e o fato de eu não querer enfrentar essa guerra sozinha é o que me mantém perto dele.

— Você sente apenas carinho por ele? — Aimèe franziu o cenho. — Dina, vocês nunca… Bem… Vocês nunca fizeram sexo?

— Já — respondi, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem um pouco. — Faz um tempo que ele tem dormido em casa.

— E como é?

— Aimèe… — resmunguei.

— Quem sente apenas carinho não faz sexo, Dina. E se faz, não faz direito.

— E você sabe tudo a respeito, não é?

Aimèe cruzou os braços, esperando minha resposta.

— É…bom — falei, hesitante. — Eu gosto de ter Fabian comigo na cama, se é isso que quer ouvir.

— Não é isso que quero ouvir. O que quero ouvir é se você, mesmo com ele ao seu lado, pensa no Sirius.

Aconteceu apenas uma vez, e me culpei por vários dias. Mas Aimèe não precisava saber disso.

— Sabe, não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar com isso — falei.

— Eu quero saber se você vai continuar fingindo ter um namoro com Fabian ou vai correr atrás do que realmente importa.

Meneei a cabeça em negativa.

— Eu não posso — murmurei. Ela abriu a boca, pronta para argumentar, mas não permiti. — Você está certa. Com Fabian é como tampar um vazio que nunca vai ser preenchido, mas me alivia, entende? E sei que _isso _não vai ser tirado de mim. Mas se eu perder Sirius… Aimèe, eu não conseguiria viver em um mundo que o Sirius é apenas uma lembrança. Se chegar o dia em que eu não tiver mais a oportunidade de olhá-lo, tocá-lo, ou de estar em sua presença, não há mais motivo para viver.

— Dina…

— Não, você não entende! Eu faria de tudo, _de tudo, _para ter Sirius vivo. Não importa quem eu machuque, quem eu tenha que atravessar, quem eu tenha que enganar.

— Ariadne! — Aimèe me segurou pelos braços, virando-me.

Atrás de mim, a poucos passos de nós, Fabian me encarava. E pela sua postura tensa, seu olhar sofrido e olhos marejados com lágrimas corajosamente contidas, eu sabia que ele ouvira tudo o que eu nunca ousara dizer até então.

* * *

**NA: **Eu não sei bem o que dizer desse capítulo. Ele foi um pouco difícil de escrever devido a tantas mortes e sofrimento que tive que fazer os personagens passarem, e com um fim desses que, como disse minha queria beta Priscila: PQP! Mas, sinceramente, espero que tenham gostado!

**Coelho da Lua: **eu também amo um drama! Um de meus tipos de romance preferido! Que bom que está gostando, isso me anima! :D Bjos.

**Duda: **não sei o que dizer...você é uma fofa, linda e querida! E, como eu disse no e-mail, adorei sua capa! Ela mostra bem esses últimos capítulso e os próximos que virão. Bjos. Espero muito que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

Até o próximo, queridos.

Lívia.

18


End file.
